Destiempo
by Blluelilly
Summary: Las coincidencias entrelazadas con odio y orgullo arrasan a justos e injustos, lo impensable sucede en la ciudad de los sueños y esperanzas. La ciudad de Zootopia se despedaza ante eventos nunca antes imaginados.¿Será qué nuestros héroes podrán salvarla? Ojo por ojo, colmillo por colmillo, garra por garra, en juego, más que una ciudad, unos corazones que laten a destiempo.JudyxNick
1. Un mes mas

**¡Hola! Como saben soy nueva en este mundo… Es mi primer fic ¿Ya mencioné que es mi primer fic? Bueno siiii ya se y que emoción Gracias a todos los que siguen mi fic y la verdad me encanta, los que ya lo han leído si no se han dado cuenta he vuelto a escribir el capítulo uno y los que no… les diré lo que pueden esperar al leer este fic:**

 **Habrá mucho romance soy 100% Nicudy pero también habrá drama (more spicy) ¿Intriga? Claro que siiiii soy toda una instigator así que lo disfrutaran mucho …. ¿Qué si habrá lemon? Claro que habrá, pero tendrán que tener paciencia conforme avance el fic… un poco de acción, asesinatos y muchos OC algunos muy odiados así que espero no poder solo crear una historia más si no que la disfruten al mismo tiempo que yo aprendo más sobre este mundo. ¡Siempre pueden escribirme y comentarme si eso me ayudará a mejorar el fic y sin más espero que lo disfruten! See u! #Savageeeeee**

 **Capítulo 1.-**

 **Un mes más.**

Esa noche parece que todo ha acabado como una pesadilla, Nick camina sobre un Viejo y oxidado puente que parece dividir los sueños de la gran Zootopia. Las heridas aún le duelen, pero sus arrepentimientos son inútiles, ya no sirven de nada. La lluvia ha caído sin cesar empapando su pelaje y disimulando sus lágrimas. La muerte asecha tormentosa y sin tregua a la ciudad de los sueños, mientras la multitud con pánico y dolor sobrevive entre la incertidumbre de no saber en quien confiar. El sigue pensando en cómo toda pista, todas evidencias ya no sirven de nada.

No ha sido fácil, pero otro mes se ha ido volando, ella le había enseñado a vivir, a sentir y a soñar, pero esos sueños se habían perdido entre las calles desoladas de Zootopia ya hace un tiempo atrás. Hoy ya no hay señales de esperanza, los enemigos solo eran un accesorio que contrastaba en la ciudad de los sueños. Desesperado y de manera inconsciente mete su pata en el bolsillo de su gabardina sacando una pequeña hoja de papel envuelta en un plástico como tratando de preservarla por la eternidad. Desde el momento en que la encontró no ha tenido el valor de leerla, pero su corazón dice que el momento ha llegado.

Empezó a desdoblar la hoja y al mirar hacia enfrente una silueta apareció al final del puente, ¡Era ella! Más tardo en formarse en él una sonrisa que en darse cuenta de que solo era un espejismo, cabizbajo bajo su mirada recordando que había quemado todos sus recuerdos y que solo ese papel había sobrevivido, torturando su existencia y afectando su sanidad mental, era su manera de suicidarse una y otra vez, estar muerto en vida, ya era suficiente de ese dolor, quería ser libre… Ella desapareció de Zootopia sin dejar rastro ¡Estaba tan lejos, pero él sentía en su corazón que la encontraría! La brecha que los separaba era inmensa, ella era su razón de ser mejor cada día, había estado triste, molesto y cansado, pero ya había tomado una decisión y acabaría con ese infierno, una parte de su alma había estado cerca de ella cuidándola, tenía que ser fuerte, volverla a perder no era una opción. Querer correr, querer huir no era la solución ya que ellos lo encontrarían donde fuera.

Con una angustia que se apodero por completo de él comenzó a leer la hoja que tanto atesoraba…

 _"Hola Nick, mi torpe zorro…"_

 **Un año antes…**

Nick siempre pensó que era hijo del amor y de la ira, eso sin duda era una dieta constante en sus pensamientos. A pesar de ser un estafador en su vida pasada el conocía sus límites y al menos siempre se había salido con la suya, nunca hubo nada malo en él y solo intentaba sobrevivir en una ciudad cubierta por un manto gris en donde siempre tenía que luchar por el simple hecho de haber nacido siendo un zorro, podía que a los demás su aspecto fuera un poco intimidante pero no había mejor amigo que él.

Él era de la ciudad de los condenados, en donde aprendió que el lema de Zootopia donde todo mundo podía ser lo que quisiera era solo una mentira, algunos cuantos animales se atrevían a decir que el lugar esta donde se encuentra tu corazón, pero él sabía que eso era una vergüenza porque no todos los corazones laten igual si no a destiempo. Podía endeudarse, estafar, pero jamás enamorarse. De pronto un día se tragó su orgullo y gracias a las vueltas que da la vida hacia algún tiempo que cierta coneja le había cambiado su destino y manera de pensar. Ahora era el hijo de la guerra y de la paz, un miembro distinguido del ZPD, un policía de Zootopia.

"Nicholas Wilde ¿Me estas escuchando?" Judy gritó enfadada.

Nick agitó su cabeza tragando saliva y haciéndose un silencio incomodo, sabiendo que cuando Zanahorias lo llamaba por su nombre completo era como si le dieran su sentencia de muerte.

Él se movió de su silla acercándose a Judy dentro de su escritorio que estaba al lado del de ella. El pequeño cubículo que compartían estaba enseguida de una ventana en la que se podía apreciar la hermosa ciudad de los sueños: Zootopia resplandeciendo y mostrando la majestuosidad de sus edificios.

"¿Me hablabas Zanahorias?" Preguntó Nick, tomando la pata de Judy con la de él.

"¡Olvídalo!Hace ya una semana que has llegado tarde y estas distraído, ¿Qué pasa Nick?" Preguntó Judy haciendo una mueca alejándose del zorro.

Nick pensaba que Judy seguía insoportable y por sorprendente que pareciera había conseguido seguir con vida, su objetivo había sido ser tan invisible como fuera posible ya que hacia una semana que había llegado tarde y ya era suficiente con soportar al jefe Bogo, el cual lo hacía buscar bebidas a Benjamín y a todos los oficiales que estuvieran trabajando en ese turno, eso era realmente un castigo.

Judy por un momento retiro su mirada de la de él para tomar un sorbo de su café el cual Nick le había preparado como todas las mañanas ya que él sabía que, a pesar de estar tan molesta, lo único que la podía calmar por un instante era esa adicción que tenía Judy por la cafeína.

"Seguro oficial Hoops ¿Acaso prepare mal el café?" Preguntó Nick en un tono burlón.

"No es acerca del café y tú lo sabes Nick" Judy lo interrumpió "¡Además no deberías de tomar la mitad de mi bebida antes de que me lo dieras!"

"Como sea" Murmuro el zorro, "Te hubiera traído el café intacto, pero honestamente Zanahorias no creo que un animal tan pequeño y tierno como tu pueda asimilar más de 400 calorías"

 _"_ Te he dicho mil veces que no me llames tierna, los conejos no somos tiernos, y como sea Nick espero que a partir de mañana llegues a tiempo, Bogo me ha informado que tenemos un nuevo caso que resolver" Decía Judy con una mirada amenazante.

'Maldición 'pensó el zorro eso significaba más trabajo del que tenían y preparar más café para Judy porque cuando ella se estresaba y se enfocaba en un caso podía tomar hasta 5 tazas de café en un día.

"¿Qué es lo que ha pasado, es que acaso a Bogo se le perdió su desayuno?" Preguntó entre risas Nick.

"Mala broma Nick, mala broma" Murmuró Judy que para ese momento no podía soportar más a ese zorro.

Nick se acercó a ella y le dijo "Zanahorias, solo quiero decirte que lo siento por la forma en la que me he comportado estos últimos días, sé que ya no pasamos las tardes juntos y parece que ya no somos amigos, honestamente no quiero que eso pase, valoro mucho tu amistad, más de lo que parece, solo que… solo que… he estado algo ocupado estos días, lo siento de verdad".

Judy sabía que debería ponerle atención, era evidente que el zorro estaba diciendo algo importante, pero es que solo podía pensar en lo guapo que se veía…

"¿Zanahorias?" Nick agitó su pata frente a la cara de Judy devolviéndola a la realidad.

"¿Q..qué?

"Quería saber si… ya no estas molesta conmigo si… todo ya está bien"

"Perfectamente" Respondió Judy consciente de que su piel se sonrojaba por debajo de su pelaje.

"¿En serio?" Nick parecía sorprendido de que en un segundo Judy ya no quería matarlo.

"Si en serio, pero no vuelvas a llegar tarde"

"No, no decía que…"

Judy pensó que se veía tan lindo cuando se confundía.

"¿Qué?"

"¿Qué?" Repitió él con una mueca adorable en el rostro.

Nick miró fijamente a Judy dándose unos segundos para resituar lo que decía. La coneja aprovecho para tranquilizar sus nervios ya que su corazón pareciera querer detenerse por un momento. Se sentía avergonzada como podía sentir "eso" por su mejor amigo y no sabía definirlo, sentía que no había lugar donde podía esconder ese sentimiento.

"Zanahorias… he estado un poco distraído estos días, prometo que todo cambiara…" De pronto Nick se vio interrumpido por los gritos de Bogo.

"Gracias Nick no sabes lo que significa para mi" Contestó Judy con un leve tono rosado en sus mejillas.

Los gritos de Bogo se escucharon de nuevo, definitivamente parecía que el pasatiempo favorito de ese búfalo era hacerlos sentir desgraciados. Por suerte, tomando en cuenta de que había un nuevo caso eso los mantendría alejados de él por unos días o tal vez no y esto comenzaría a convertirse en la peli de miedo más realista de la historia. Definitivamente era el comienzo un día largo con un nuevo caso que resolver. Bueno la situación no podía ser peor ¿O sí?


	2. Presagio

CAPITULO 2

 **Desde California hasta Zootopia… les presentamos el Capítulo 2.**

 **Poco a poco se va pintando la historia de violeta y verde aunque la verdad también algo de azul, tal vez negro para hacer más interesante la trama no estaría mal, pero eso será más adelante… Holy crap! . No me gustan las cosas fáciles así que esperen algo de drama, crimen y romance….. omg thank gaaawddd! Espero les guste Boooooom!**

Capítulo 2

 **Presagio**

Judy iba caminando frente a Nick, ella llevaba una pequeña libreta de notas, sus orejas se movían de un lado a otro al compás del ritmo que llevaban sus caderas. Algo que Nick no notaba ya que el zorro iba inmerso en sus pensamientos. Pensaba que esa coneja era algo paranoica, única en su clase, el primer conejo policía, usaba su uniforme rigurosamente arreglado y preparado como si estuviera por enfrentar una bomba nuclear si fuera necesario. Algunas veces Judy se olvidaba comer como si estuviera en huelga de hambre, si no fuera por él, que siempre veía por ella, podía caer en desnutrición. Para ella el trabajo y ayudar a los demás animales era primero antes que cualquier cosa, incluso hasta de su salud. El sueldo le era suficiente en el ZPD al menos para sobrevivir pero parecía que a ella era lo que menos le importaba, la razón por la que trabajaba ahí era por cumplir su sueño de ayudar a los demás. Definitivamente era una fugitiva de la moda, si no tenía tiempo para comer mucho menos para pensar en esas frivolidades como decía ella, además siempre usaba su uniforme con excepción de los días libres, así que era algo de lo que no se preocupaba, y si era fugitiva de la moda pero no de la organización.

Ella era un arma de destrucción, un peligro para todos los criminales de Zootopia, ella siempre entraba primero en cualquier operación y la ultima en salir al revisar el lugar diez veces en busca de evidencias que los demás pasaban por alto, una guerrera interminable para las causas perdidas como un huracán en el corazón de la devastación, definitivamente un desastre natural que le robaba sus pensamientos.

Los pensamientos de Nick se interrumpieron cuando escucharon los gritos de Bogo que aunque estuvieran en diferentes pisos se podían escuchar por todo el precinto, llegaron al elevador, él no era claustrofóbico pero se sentía realmente incomodo cerca de la coneja ya que había llegado al punto de no poder controlar sus pensamientos. Nervioso por el silencio, Nick comenzó a jugar con los botones del ascensor presionándolos todos al mismo tiempo como si nunca quisiera llegar a la oficina y menos cuando Bogo estaba de un humor insoportable.

"Nick!" gritó molesta Judy apartando al zorro, interponiéndose entre los botones para que Nick no volviera a hacer de las suyas. La coneja presiono el botón que los llevaría al segundo piso, los dos estaban quietos y se sentían con la ansiedad del nuevo caso, la nariz de Judy se movía desesperadamente, ella no lo hacía consiente, pero el zorro sabía que cuando eso pasaba ella estaba molesta, ansiosa o nerviosa.

"No seas malhumorada Zanahorias!" Dijo Nick con una sonrisa y fue entonces cuando de reojo vio como volaba y aterrizaba la libreta de Judy en su cabeza con una fuerza y puntería que hasta el más fuerte rinoceronte terminaría viendo estrellas.

Nick tomo la libreta y, pretendió hacer como que se la lanzaría a Judy a lo cual ella comenzó a reír y puso sus patas sobre su cabeza queriéndose proteger del contrataque del zorro, que parecía golpearla con una pluma evitando hacerle daño.

"Vas a pagar por esto Zanahorias"' Susurro Nick tomando las patas de Judy.

"¡Basta Nick!" Gritaba Judy tratando de apartar al zorro, pero en su interior era algo que no quería, solo con tenerlo tan cerca de ella mirando como sus ojos esmeralda la veían y sus patas junto a las de él.

"Queda arrestada por agredir a un oficial de policía, tiene derecho a guardar silencio y todo lo que diga lo usare en tu contra oficial Hoops" Decía Nick guiñando el ojo.

Ella termino riendo y dejando de poner resistencia mientras decía "Esta bien, está bien me rindo oficial Wilde", sentía que una fuerza desconocida la acercaba hacia él, así que lo tomo del cuello y el la tomo de la cintura tan fuerte como pudo, Nick se sintió calmado y relajado en ese momento, intento apartarse pero el vio como ella cerro sus hermosos ojos violetas, nunca había sentido algo así, de inmediato el corazón de Nick se aceleró como si estuviera corriendo un maratón y miraba cada detalle de ella nunca la había sentido tan cerca, podía sentir su respiración, el silencio era cómplice .

Él momento era único, nunca había sucedido algo así, se sentía tan tranquilo y a la vez los corazones no cesaban de sincronizarse a un solo latido, los dos necesitaban ese momento, después de una semana en la que habían estado tan distantes. Judy no lo quería soltar, no quería dejar de abrazarlo y de sentirlo junto a ella. Sin darse cuenta que ya habían llegado al piso de Bogo y que las puertas del elevador se habían abierto, escucharon -"ajam!", rompieron abrupta y rápidamente aquel abrazo, volvieron en sí y se encontraron con la oficial Francine y Delgato con sus miradas acusadoras encima de ellos.

Judy se dio cuenta en la posición en la que estaba junto a Nick en un gran abrazo, sintió sonrojarse debajo de su pelaje, rápidamente Judy se alejó del camino jalando sus orejas hacia su espalda y salió del elevador y se apresuró a entrar a la oficina de Bogo cerrando la puerta detrás de ella diciendo entre dientes y para sí misma "Dulces galletas con queso... que acaba de suceder?...lo que sea que estés pensando … olvídalo… no ha pasado nada…" no podía dejar de temblar, tomando un momento para respirar y asimilar lo ocurrido cuando sintió la mirada de Bogo desde el otro lado del escritorio sobre ella.

Bogo con una mirada penetrante mira a la coneja parada frente a él, le pega un golpe a la mesa y gritando dijo: "¿Dónde está Wilde?"

Justo en ese momento Nick abre la puerta y Judy se percata que al salir corriendo del elevador se olvidó que Nick venía detrás de ella.

"Café tostado francés con una gotas de miel en vez de azúcar, agitado, no revuelto y una galleta de avena con chispas de chocolate. ¿Lo mismo de siempre verdad señor?" Dijo Nick

Bogo estaba enojado pero el hecho de que Nick supiera a la perfección lo que le gustaba tomar y comer todas las mañanas lo sorprendió.

Bogo entre dientes dijo un callado "Gracias oficial Wilde!"

"Díganme oficial Hoops y Wilde que es lo que debo de hacer con ustedes dos, Wilde has llegado una semana tarde y algo raro pasa entre ustedes dos, pueden ser los mejores oficiales de este precinto, pero ocupo recordarles algo, no pueden estar descuidando su trabajo" Expreso Bogo

"Si señor" Contesto Judy bajando sus orejas

"Suficiente la próxima vez tendré que reprimirlos a los dos, ya no será solo ir a traer café para todos los oficiales, Wilde"

Judy trato de hablar una vez más, pero Nick la interrumpió -"Pido permiso para hablar señor".

Judy y el búfalo pusieron sus ojos sobre Nick, no se le veía su usual sonrisa ni el tono sarcástico el cual era tan característico del zorro, más bien tenía una expresión seria.

Bogo voltio sus ojos y dijo algo molesto "Está bien Wilde"

"El culpable he sido yo, le aseguro no volverá a suceder y no tiene por qué reprender a Zana… perdón a la oficial Hoops" Comento Nick, intentando excusar así a Judy de todo problema.

Judy se sorprendió y voltio a ver a Nick el cual veía directo al búfalo "¡Muy bien Wilde será la última vez que les paso algo así"

"Les mande llamar porque tenemos un caso de homicidio" dijo Bogo

"¿Homicidio?" Pregunto Judy, mirando el archivo del caso y parando las orejas como si de un radar se tratasen.

El búfalo asintió con la cabeza quitándose las gafas y mirando directamente a los dos oficiales dijo -"Al menos es lo que parece ser, se encontró a un oso polar llamado Max su cuerpo fue encontrado esta mañana en el distrito de Tundratown y no tenemos pistas, pero si en alguien confío para resolverlo son ustedes" -dijo Bogo tomando un sorbo de su café.

Los ojos de Judy brillaron, se sentía orgullosa de lo que había logrado junto a Nick, sin duda eran un gran equipo.

"Nosotros lo resolveremos" prometió Nick.

Ya en el estacionamiento de la comandancia de ZPD, Nick se ajustó sus lentes obscuros mientras se estiraba en el asiento del copiloto subiendo sus patas en el tablero y comiendo una dona de moras, su favorita, acompañada de un expreso doble, disfrutaba de ese momento de tranquilidad viendo como Judy se subía a la patrulla

"Estas listo para hacer un mundo mejor Nick?" –pregunto Judy

"Yo nací listo para esto Zanahorias" Respondió Nick mientras miraba a Judy por encima de los lentes en un gesto fanfarrón.

Judy solo voltio sus ojos no estaba de humor para los chistes del zorro "No tenemos tiempo que perder Nick! Decía Judy gritando y saliendo a toda velocidad del estacionamiento haciendo chirriar los neumáticos lo cual hizo que Nick se atragantara con el bocado y todo el expreso cayera encima de su uniforme, Judy no podía disimular la risa al ver la cara del pobre zorro.

¡Traidora! -Le dijo Nick, mientras tosía al tratar de recuperarse de la atragantada que se dio.

Judy le lanzo una mirada furiosa "Aún no me has dicho de donde sacaste el café y la galleta para el jefe Bogo" y viro rápidamente tratando de esquivar un vehículo

"Digamos que soy un zorro astuto y además Zanahorias puede que tengas ganas de suicidarte, pero yo no" solo dijo Nick luchando por abrocharse el cinturón de seguridad.

"Aun no me has contestado" -dijo Judy tratando de sobrepasar otro auto.

"Tengo mis trucos" – dijo Nick- "Supéralo".

Entraron al distrito de Tundratown, a lo largo de las calles Judy navegaba la patrulla por los montones de nieve, ella iba callada todavía se sentía nerviosa por lo que había ocurrido en el ascensor, se preguntaba si había ocurrido eso en realidad o había sido solo su imaginación, de repente se sintió molesta por no poder controlar sus sentimientos, renegó, tratando de olvidar sus pensamientos encendiendo el equipo de sonido de la patrulla e inmediatamente se escuchó la canción "Can you feel the fluff tonight?" de Gazelle, eso definitivamente no le estaba ayudando así que de un golpe apago la música y giro el volante en una esquina estrecha que se abría hacia una gran avenida en la cual había un espectacular que decía "En Zootopia todos pueden ser lo que desean #VisitaZootopia", grandioso pensó … ¿de verdad todos podían ser lo que desearan?, definitivamente si, ella había logrado ser policía a pesar de que siempre todos los animales que se unían a la academia eran hipopótamos, elefantes, leones, rinocerontes mientras que por otro lado los conejos se dedicaban a sembrar y cosechar zanahorias. Ella había logrado su sueño, era una de las más fuertes de su precinto a pesar de ser tan pequeña … o tal vez no, no todos los sueños se podían lograr porque un zorro y una coneja jamás podrían estar juntos, las parejas interespecie aún no eran bien vistas, "torpe coneja que estás pensando se dijo a si misma…. Nick era su amigo y compañero nada más… y si ella sentía algo por el que importaba, el de ningún modo la vería de esa forma... "

"Zanahorias estas conduciendo demasiado rápido, estás loca cola de algodón" grito Nick mientras encajaba sus garras en los asientos climatizados de la patrulla y miraba al frente con los ojos que parecía que iban a salir de su rostro.

Judy solo voltio los ojos e hizo una mueca de fastidio, freno abruptamente para estacionar la patrulla haciendo que Nick se estrellara contra el vidrio de enfrente.

"Esto lo pagaras caro Zanahorias…" Decía Nick mientras despegaba la cara del vidrio con el cual se había estampado, a lo que Judy se limitó a sonreír despreocupada.

Las luces de un edificio de apartamentos brillaba de color azul, y la nieve estaba depositada en montículos sobre los enormes pinos que rodeaban la pequeña calle.

Nick salió corriendo del auto y se llevó su pata a la cabeza.

Una pequeña zarigüeya miembro de la unidad de policía de Tundratown se reunió con ellos. Entraron al callejón que estaba rodeado del típico listón amarillo cercado por la división de investigaciones y homicidios ya que seguían buscando alguna evidencia. Judy se detuvo con la zarigüeya y se acercó a preguntar sobre alguna información nueva del caso a un grupo de pingüinos del equipo forense, ellos eran un tanto raros siempre vistiendo sus batas blancas y lentes de protección además de que todos usaban patines para nieve y hablaban todos al mismo tiempo, un grupo de ellos tomando fotos, otros con unas tenazas enormes recolectando muestras y guardándolas en cajitas de hielo, en fin, un desorden muy organizado.

El zorro comenzó a caminar por el callejón aun sacudiéndose el café y los restos de donas que habían caído en su uniforme, estaba en busca de alguna pista, ese lugar era tal y como Nick lo recordaba ya que lo frecuentaba con Finnick en sus viejos días como estafador.

Inmenso en sus recuerdos Nick no se dio cuenta cuando accidentalmente había caminado hasta el final del callejón en el cual había un silencio y una obscuridad que lo hicieron estremecerse, dio un paso hacia atrás y se dio cuenta que había pisado algo pegajoso la cual era una asquerosa bolsa de papel que desprendía un olor horrible "Solo esto me faltaba, Zanahorias no me dejara subir a la patrulla con este olor" –Dijo Nick, y mientras hacía acrobacias para quitarse el excedente de la sustancia viscosa sin que terminara en el resto de su uniforme, tropezó con un contenedor de basura y fue entonces fue cuando se dio cuenta que algo brillaba detrás del contenedor, no sabía lo que era, así que bajo su cabeza y se acercó, vio un pequeño llavero, lo tomo, mientras recordaba que no había seguido los protocolos para recoger evidencia y que seguramente Judy se lo reclamaría, se dio cuenta que tenía el símbolo de Mr. Big … ¿Qué hacia un llavero con el emblema familiar de Mr. Big ahí?, en ese instante Nick escucho un sonido metálico y seco de un contenedor de basura al caer lo cual le rompió su concentración, vio una sombra moverse entre los contenedores, y por más que intentaba no podía distinguir de que animal se trataba, parpadeo varias veces y vio como esa sombra se echó a correr.

"Alto ZPD!" Gritó Nick.

A lo cual, como era de esperarse, ignoro el animal, entonces el zorro corrió detrás de la sombra y logro percatarse que había cloro y material de limpieza que fácilmente borraría cualquier evidencia que pudiera quedar, el callejón tenía varias conexiones que daban a otros callejones y calles como un laberinto, el zorro trataba de ir lo más rápido que podía pero sabía que no tenía la rapidez de Judy, así que tomo su radio y dijo "Aquí oficial Wilde un 10-31 en Tundratown cerca del callejón que da a la calle Glacial solicito apoyo" siguió corriendo mientras pensaba que no debía de haberse comido esa última dona en la patrulla, tal vez debería de escuchar un poco más a Zanahorias. De repente vio como la sombra del animal dio una vuelta en uno de los callejones y subió de un brinco hacia un carro que estaba con el motor encendido esperándolo, Nick volvió a gritar "¡Deténgase ZPD, es una orden!", pero el carro arranco dejando una estela de polvo y humo, el zorro se sentía derrotado cuando de repente ve que Judy estaciona la patrulla enseguida de él.

"Vamos Nick no tenemos tiempo que perder" -Gritó Judy

El zorro inmediatamente se subió a la patrulla y comenzaron a perseguir aquel carro que emprendía su huida, en ese momento comenzó una persecución, Judy encendió las luces y sirenas de la patrulla, y a pesar de las calles angostas y nevadas de Tundratown acelero ya que era una conductora experta, el hecho de que no había mucho tráfico por esa pequeña calle le dio ventaja a Judy y casi logra alcanzar a su objetivo. Los charcos rociaron la parte inferior de la patrulla e hicieron un ruido escalofriante y hueco, la calle estaba resbalosa entonces encendió rápidamente el sistema de nieve pisando los frenos, Judy sintió que el auto derrapaba e intento tomar velocidad de nuevo ya que se notaba que el conductor que iban siguiendo tenía mucha experiencia manejando, bombeando el gas, ella estaba decidida a alcanzarlos pero un segundo después se escuchó el ruido seco de un disparo y el vidrio delantero de la patrulla salto en mil pedazos, Nick dio un salto hacia un lado chocando contra la puerta de la patrulla, milagrosa y rápidamente se había inclinado hacia adelante lo que le había salvado la vida.

"¡Que comience la fiesta!" Exclamo Nick emocionado, mientras la adrenalina corría por su cuerpo comenzando a accionar su arma contra los atacantes que seguían disparando.

Judy solo voltio sus ojos e instintivamente piso con más fuerza el acelerador, derrapándose. Su concentración se centró en el auto de nuevo intento bombear el gas y la patrulla salto hacia adelante en una gran sacudida, la coneja viro lejos de un auto estacionado.

Judy tomo el radio "Oficial Hoops tenemos una persecución en el distrito de Tundratown, los sospechosos están armados y van directo al boulevard Tormenta solicito refuerzos"

"Entendido, mandando más unidades" -contesto Benjamín, de inmediato se escuchó el llamado de refuerzos por el radio policial "Todas las unidades en Tundratown, tenemos un 10-31 con sujetos armados, Oficial Hoops en persecución"

Un carro se atravesó y casi chocan pero Judy logro esquivarlo por cuestión de centímetros, iban en una calle por la cual pasaba un gran canal, la coneja daba la orden al carro de detenerse por el altavoz, pero este seguía acelerando, el extremo delantero de la patrulla golpeo por detrás al auto que iban persiguiendo en un intento de hacerlo caer al canal, pero los criminales aceleraron aún más. Judy incrementaba cada vez la velocidad llegando a una calle principal con muchas intersecciones, varios peatones tuvieron que saltar para evitar ser arrollados la patrulla estaba casi inservible, pero la coneja seguía acelerando estaba decidida a alcanzarlos, tomo la avenida Nieve con la calle Pino para salir por el Boulevard Tormenta, durante esa loca carrera Nick sintió como la patrulla salto a la banqueta y deshizo su carrocería al pasar por entremedio de un carro y la pared de unos edificios, donde creía que no cabría y mucho menos cruzar.

Judy intentando proteger a los demás conductores comenzó a cambiar los semáforos con el sistema inalámbrico de la patrulla. Los sospechosos iban acelerando cada vez más haciendo constantemente maniobras evasivas y cambios de dirección llegando hasta los 180 km por hora, los fugitivos intentaron echar de la carretera a sus perseguidores a los que incluso lograron embestir, Judy se dio cuenta que el volante de la patrulla giraba fuera de control ya que habían provocado un accidente entre dos vehículos quedando en la mitad de la intersección, Judy sabía que había perdido el control por completo, se iban a voltear. Estaba segura de ello. Intento alejarse del techo y grito "Nick cúbrete, nos vamos a voltear", mientras perdían el equilibrio, el zorro choco contra el parabrisas mientras el sonido de vidrios quebrándose en mil pedazos llenaba el interior del auto, mientras que este tomaba impulso. No tenían idea de cuantas veces habían dado vueltas. La patrulla había quedado lista para el deshuesadero, no había nada más que hacer habían perdido la persecución, no tenían manera de cruzar esa intersección, los habían perdido de vista, se notaba que los perseguidos conocían bien esa parte de la ciudad y sus muchas entradas y salidas, por lo tanto en realidad no les fue tan complicado deshacerse de sus perseguidores.

¿Estás bien?" Preguntó Nick

Judy solo asintió, instintivamente se sacudía la cabeza, se sentía derrotada y frustrada los habían tenido tan cerca, hoy no era su día le había fallado a la ciudad de Zootopia.

En ese momento escucharon el sonido de las patrullas acercándose, ya no había nada que pudieran hacer. Varios oficiales del distrito de Tundratown y del ZPD rodearon la patrulla destrozada mientras veían como salían Nick y Judy de la patrulla hecha pedazos.

El oficial McCuerno, Lobato, Francine y Delgato habían llegado, este último hizo el comentario con un tono burlón "¡Aiii pobresitos los tortolitos se quedaron sin patrulla, que se den un beso!"

Se escucharon las risas de los demás oficiales. Judy sentía sus miradas y la hacían sentirse incomoda.

Nick parecía haberse ofendido pero con su peculiar sonrisa respondió "Al menos nosotros nos quedamos sin patrulla por una accidente a ti te la quitaron por llenarla de pulgas, Oficial Rasca-Rasca.

Delgato hizo una mueca y se escuchó la risa de los demás oficiales presentes e incluso en la radio ya que Nick mientras decía esto había presionado el intercomunicador de su radio.

Judy le lanzo una mirada asesina al león, quien ya había borrado la sonrisa de su rostro -"Espero que sigas diciendo lo mismo cuando….".

Nick la interrumpió "Con calma Zanahorias" Poniéndole una pata en el hombro," tranquila"

"Para tu información Delgato… Judy y yo solo somos amigos" Término diciendo Nick

De regreso al precinto Judy se sentó en su escritorio, no podía contener las lágrimas se sentía confundida por lo que sentía por Nick, recordando lo que había dicho él, "eran tan solo amigos … amigos ... amigos … amigos " continuaba repitiéndose a sí misma mientras golpeaba su cabeza con el escritorio… solo en sus sueños podría ser algo más y sobre todo se sentía triste porque le había fallado a su querida Zootopia tenía en sus patas el archivo del caso sin nada de información, y el único sospechoso había escapado, callada desde el final de la persecución se sentía derrotada, nunca había perdido a ningún sospechoso, lo único que le importaba era encontrar algún reporte de algún auto robado con las características del que habían perseguido, se sentía cansada, decidió tomar un trago de su café para resistir y seguir con su investigación. Nick se había ido al cuarto de archivos para buscar algún record o algún artículo sobre homicidios previos que los pudiera acercar a alguna pista.

Desafortunadamente a pesar del gran esfuerzo de Judy por encontrar algo que les ayudara a encontrar un indicio no pudo encontrar nada de información y tendría que esperar hasta el siguiente día para el reporte toxicológico del laboratorio forense.

Nick regreso con algunos archivos "Encontré algo que nos puede servir. ¿Te parece si lo vemos en la sala de interrogatorios?"

Judy solo asintió con la cabeza, tenía sus ojos rojos de tanto llorar, mientras seguía al zorro, se preguntaba "¿Cómo es que él podía estar tan tranquilo?"... la respuesta ella ya la sabia no era tan difícil de darse cuenta después de tanto tiempo de conocerlo, él jamás demostraría si algo le afectaba.

Después en la sala de interrogatorios comenzaron a analizar los homicidios que habían ocurrido hacia un mes en toda la ciudad de Zootopia incluyendo el distrito de Tundratown, tenían un mapa en el que iban marcando cada uno de los lugares con fotos de las víctimas de homicidios recientes, pero no encontraban coincidencia era como si hubiera sido el primer asesinato de ese tipo, pistas: ninguna, testigos: ninguno, definitivamente era un callejón sin salida literalmente.

Con una voz frustrada Judy dijo "tendremos que esperar al reporte de toxicología". Mientras jalaba sus orejas pensando que odiaba tener que esperar siempre a esos químicos del laboratorio que eran tan lentos y no eran precisamente osos perezosos…

"Te equivocas Zanahorias, tengo una pista" dijo Nick con una sonrisa burlona sacando del bolsillo del pantalón un pequeño llavero con el emblema de Mr. Big," lo encontré detrás de un contenedor de basura en el callejón"

Los ojos de Judy brillaron y con una sonrisa dijo" ¡Zorro astuto!"

"Torpe coneja" contesto Nick guiñándole un ojo.

"Solo espero que hayas seguido el protocolo para recolectar evidencia" – decía de manera acusadora Judy.

Nick tragando saliva y volteando hacia otra parte "Eh, si claro que si Zanahorias, siempre siguiendo el protocolo"

Ella sonrió al darse cuenta que a pesar de todo el siempre parecía tener problemas para mentirle a ella, eso la hacía sentir especial.

Hubo un silencio de paz, Judy se sentía más tranquila después de ese largo día, sin saber que a partir de ese día sería un presagio y que la vida nunca sería igual para los habitantes de la entonces ciudad de los sueños, Zootopia.


	3. Anónimo

**Desde California hasta Zootopia llega el Capitulo 3.**

 **Si estas leyendo esto sobrevivimos al fin del mundo! Aunque es muy difícil lo que ha ocurrido con el terremoto en México, y como mexicana me siento triste, nos ha marcado pero nos ha hecho unir fuerzas para salir adelante y mil gracias a España, Japón, Honduras y todos los países que nos han demostrado su apoyo no tengo palabras. Animo a todos !**

 **Ya mi tercer capitulo, espero lo disfruten**

Era una mañana lluviosa en la hermosa ciudad de los sueños, una multitud de animales se preparaban para trabajar, era un ajetreo en esa gran ciudad donde tanto elefantes, jirafas y hasta pequeños roedores corrían de un lado a otro tratando de cubrirse de la lluvia e intentando llegar puntuales a sus obligaciones de cada día y ahí, en medio de ese alboroto estaba Judy, el ir y venir de animales que en otro momento hubiera despertado su curiosidad, ahora le era indiferente estaba totalmente perdida en sus pensamientos, escuchando como las gotas de lluvia hacían eco al chocar contra la patrulla, llevaba su uniforme azul perfectamente arreglado más sin embargo se sentía frustrada no solo por haber perdido a los delincuentes el día anterior sino también como se había dejado llevar por sus sentimientos hacia Nick.

¿Por qué estaba tan nerviosa? lo había visto prácticamente cada día desde que el comenzó a trabajar en el ZPD y había pasado muchas horas a su lado, eran normales los coqueteos entre ellos pero no se lo tomaban muy en serio, más bien eran bromas inocentes con las cuales habían construido su confianza, el problema era que ella... ¡Estaba enamorada! …Judy entro en pánico no le podía estar pasando eso o simplemente tenía que aceptarlo, ¡No! Decía para sí misma sacudiendo la cabeza como si con ese movimiento fuera a sacar las ideas locas por sus orejas, de verdad estaba molesta ¿cómo a Judy Hoops le estaba pasando eso? No podía manejar esa desconocida sensación, sentía un nudo en el estómago …comenzó a jalarse las orejas, cuando de pronto sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos al escuchar a Nick subir al carro sacudiéndose las gotas de lluvia de su pelaje rojizo, ella solo hizo una mueca, ya que desde ese día no le tocaría a ella manejar por órdenes del jefe Bogo, hasta que retomara el curso de conducción defensiva obligatorio al haber sido una pérdida total la anterior patrulla, por lo mismo se había quedado relegada a ser el copiloto, otra rabieta más y por eso no había hablado en todo el camino porque ella era la que siempre conducía ya que el zorro era el cerebro del equipo pero cuando de manejar se trataba era un poco lento y había tenido dos pequeños choques en la patrulla al quererse estacionar. Aunque, quizás, esto último era lo que la tenia de un humor tal cual que sería capaz de ella sola enfrentarse a un ejército completo de rinocerontes y salir victoriosa.

Con ese silencio abrumador en todo el camino desde que habían dejado el precinto y cuando escucho al zorro subir a la patrulla sintió de nuevo un nudo en el estómago, dejó escapar un suspiro y se sintió más tranquila al bajar la ventanilla de la patrulla sintiendo la briza de la lluvia sobre su rostro, mientras miraba hacia afuera evitando la mirada de Nick. Al zorro no le gustaba verla así, fue entonces que Judy sintió la pata de Nick en su hombro, se dio la vuelta esperando una broma de mal gusto del zorro, o una burla por tener que tomar ese entrenamiento tedioso, más sin embargo se encontró a Nick demasiado cerca, sus narices casi se juntaron y podía sentir su respiración, rápidamente Judy bajo su cabeza sonrojada no podía dejar que su corazón la siguiera traicionando con esos pensamientos, el zorro alzo su pata sosteniendo un panecillo decorado con una pequeña zanahoria.

Vamos pelusa, ¿Qué tan malo puede ser que este guapo zorro maneje? Dijo Nick guiñándole el ojo sin apartarse de Judy

¿De regreso tan pronto? ¿Te colaste en la fila? – Dijo Judy con los ojos entrecerrados mientras arrebataba el panecillo de la pata del zorro comiéndoselo de un solo bocado y volteándose del lado de la ventana de nuevo.

Nick se puso una mano en el pecho fingiendo un gran dolor. "¡Auch!, ¿Me creerías capaz de eso? No tengo idea de que estas hablando"

"Más te vale torpe zorro" - dijo Judy riendo sabiendo que Nick tenía el poder de hacerla enojar y reír al mismo tiempo.

El dúo iba en camino a hablar con el temido jefe "criminal" Mr. Big, ya que no le habían podido demostrar nada en todo este tiempo. Ellos tenían un asunto pendiente y era aclarar por qué la única evidencia que tenían era ese pequeño llavero con el emblema familiar y si alguien sabía acerca de todo lo que ocurría en Tundratown era esa pequeña musaraña temida por todos, la cual vivía en una lujosa mansión ubicada en las afueras de ese distrito. Cuando llovía en Zootopia caía nieve en Tundratown durante días. La nevada era copiosa acompañada de fuertes vientos lo que hacía que la patrulla se moviera, Nick iba nervioso ya que él hubiera querido ir solo a la mansión de Mr. Big, tenía un asunto pendiente que tratar con la musaraña y eso no incluía a Judy pero habría sido inútil decirle a la coneja que no lo acompañara ya que era muy terca y eso complicaría más las cosas además era obvio que hoy Judy no estaba de buen humor (aunque a él eso le gustase un poco ya que era más fácil molestarla), así que opto por quedarse a la espera de que un milagro sucediera y así fue justo cuando habían llegado a la espectacular mansión de Mr. Big el celular de Judy sonó y ella contesto inmediatamente.

"Oficial Judy Hoops, habla el Dr. McPache del laboratorio de toxicología de la ciudad de Zootopia, tenemos listos los resultados, de la muerte del señor Max Poolar, me gustaría hablar personalmente con usted".

"voy inmediatamente". - Respondió Judy, reflejando esa mirada en su rostro de determinación de nuevo.

Nick solo escuchaba paciente mientras comía otro de los panecillos de moras. En cuanto termino la llamada Judy vio como Nick tenía una gran sonrisa en su rostro y una pequeña migaja en su hocico.

¿Porque ese zorro siempre hacia las cosas más complicadas de lo que eran y porque se estaba riendo? Pensaba Judy, cuando de repente vio como una bola de nieve aterrizaba en su nariz. ¿Porque Nick nunca se tomaba nada en serio?

¡Maldición Nick esto lo vas a pagar muy caro! Grito Judy.

Siempre dices eso cola de algodón y nunca….." decía Nick cuando se vio interrumpido antes de que terminara la frase por una bola de nieve que había golpeado su cara.

"Nick, tengo que irme me han hablado del laboratorio de toxicología me han pedido que vaya quieren hablar conmigo, dame las llaves de la patrulla" dijo Judy con sus patas en las caderas viendo divertida como el zorro trataba de reponerse del ataque.

"Ríete todo lo que quieras Zanahorias, pero te recuerdo que no podrás manejar hasta que pases tus clases de como tener un poco más de sentido común, manejar sin destruir la patrulla y evitar atropellar a cuanto peatón se atraviese" comento Nick algo irónico quitándose los restos de nieve de su cara.

"¡Aghhh te odio Nick me descubriste!" Judy bajo sus orejas sabía que no le quedaba más remedio que tomar Zoouber.

"Pero así me amas tesoro." Nick dijo entre carcajadas.

Después de dejar a Judy fuera de la mansión, Nick respiro aliviado y camino hacia la entrada donde un enorme oso polar llamado Koslov el cual vestía un traje negro lo que lo hacía ver más intimidante lo recibió y en cuanto vio a Nick solo asintió con la cabeza y lo dejo pasar sin decir una sola palabra. La mansión era deslumbrante y estaba iluminada por enormes candelabros, amueblada con gran gusto, enormes sofás blancos y exquisitos cuadros originales que adornaban todas las paredes. En todas las habitaciones se podían apreciar enormes ventanales que daban una completa vista del gran bosque nevado que estaba alrededor de la mansión. En la inmensa propiedad había varias canchas de tenis, un lago con barcas e incluso una pista de esquí. Los hermosos pisos de mármol estaba cubiertos por alfombras de lana y no precisamente con la piel de trasero de un zorrillo, al ver esto Nick solo trago saliva y no quiso recordar el incidente, ya había quedado en buenos términos con el temido jefe, pero eso no significaba que el zorro no se sintiera aterrado. En una enorme habitación con cortinas rojas, la pequeña musaraña estaba sentada frente a un enorme librero, vio al zorro directamente a los ojos y hablo con su característica voz.

Nicky has regresado, bienvenido hijo mío –

"Hola Mr. Big es bueno verlo de nuevo" dijo Nick alzando su pata en señal de respeto

"Lo mismo digo, toma asiento"

Nick busco una silla increíblemente cómoda y la acerco a Mr. Big

¿Qué es lo que necesitas? Espero que hayas regresado para invitarme a la boda.

Nick se sorprendió de las palabras de la musaraña y contesto rápidamente "No... No... Nada de eso," tragando saliva dijo "eso no salió como esperaba"

"Ohh Mi querido Nicky me decepcionas, eres un buen chico pero primero me faltas al respeto a mí y a la abuela y después no has cumplido con mis deseos de verte feliz casándote con Judy, ¿es qué acaso mi ayuda no es suficiente?"

Nick se sintió muy incómodo trago saliva de nuevo imaginándose a Mr. Big leyendo los votos en su boda. Sacudió su cabeza rápidamente para apartar esos pensamientos. El zorro no deseaba tener que contestar eso, no podía admitir que tanto amaba a Judy y contesto "No, no, digo si, su ayuda es más que suficiente, pero no es por lo que he venido Mr. Big, es acerca de un asesinato".

Las enormes cejas de Mr. Big se alzaron "¿Un asesinato? ¿De qué hablas?"

"Judy y yo estamos encargados de la investigación de un homicidio que ha ocurrido en el distrito de Tundratown hemos encontrado un llavero con su símbolo familiar y quisiéramos saber que sabe usted"

Nick saco de su bolso el llavero, y se lo extendió a Mr. Big.

Mr. Big alzo las cejas y dijo con una mano en su pecho al observar el llavero "hemos perdido a uno de los grandes, Max, uno de mis guardaespaldas, sirvió a mi familia por largo tiempo, era demasiado leal, era ya parte de mi familia" La cara de Mr. Big realmente reflejaba pesadumbre como cuando fallece alguien muy querido.

"¿Sabe quién lo mato?" preguntó el zorro levantando sus orejas

"No lo sabemos, y te agradezco que estés investigando, él se perdió una noche cuando iba a visitar a su familia en Tundratown, lo esperábamos a la mañana siguiente pero él nunca regreso" dijo la musaraña bajando la cabeza con la voz entrecortada

"Él fue asesinado y por eso he venido a preguntarle si sabe de algo que nos pueda ayudar a resolver el caso, Judy y yo estamos decididos a resolverlo"- exclamo Nick

"Oh Nicky, la manera en la que dices su nombre."

El zorro estaba muy nervioso, bajo la cabeza y trago saliva.

"Me dijiste la última vez que me visitaste, hace ya una semana, que habías planeado darle la mejor cita que ella pudiera imaginar, me pediste reservar en el mejor restaurant de Sarahsquare… y a los mejores violinistas de toda Zootopia, inclusive te permití utilizar una de mis limosinas, ¿Que paso Nicky?"

Nick hubiera querido contestarle lo que había sucedido aquella noche, pero estaba aterrado, así que solo reacciono y dijo "es que no puedo…." Sintió como su rostro se llenaba de culpa y vergüenza, él se sentía tan aterrado. De pronto se dio cuenta que estaba evidenciando su debilidad y bajo la vista, la silla en la que estaba sentado ya no se sentía tan cómoda.

"Te han lastimado y tienes miedo, comienza de nuevo, como decía la abuela, nunca veras el sol si no sales de la madriguera Nicky".

Nick se quedó mirando a Mr. Big mientras pensaba ¿Cómo es que esa pequeña musaraña sabía tanto del amor?

"¿Algo más que me pueda decir del caso?" –dijo Nick tratando de salirse de esa conversación incomoda.

"Sigue investigando, y solo espero que tu encuentras al asesino antes que mi gente" –La cara de Mr. Big se había transformado, y con esto Nick sabía que él hablaba enserio, por el bien del asesino era mejor ser encontrado por la policía primero.

Ya en la entrada del laboratorio de toxicología forense, Judy se encontraba esperando por el Dr. McPache, una pálida luz se reflejaba a través del vidrio, varios animales corrían de un lado a otro con pequeños tubos con muestras, algunos de esos tubos con colores o consistencias imposibles de describir, Judy respiro profundo y se prometió a ella misma que encontrarían al asesino, ya que el crimen sin resolver causaba indignación entre los familiares de la víctima que reclamaban justicia pero también causaba frustración en Judy. Nick y ella eran los encargados del caso y ella sabía que no había nada más doloroso que la falta de justicia, Max se había llevado a la tumba el secreto de quien lo había matado y ella tenía que descubrirlo. Después de un rato de estar esperando vio cómo se acercaba con calma un mapache algo mayor que vestía una bata blanca.

"Perdone el retraso oficial Hoops, me temo que tengo malas noticias" Se disculpó el mapache dando a Judy un sobre.

"No se preocupe" respondió Judy, tomando el sobre y estrechando las patas con las del mapache.

"Soy el Dr. McPache, encargado del laboratorio de toxicología forense. Oficial Hoops los resultados del análisis toxicológico post-mortem indican que había una alta dosis de dos diferentes drogas en el cuerpo del animal, la primera es la toxina Aullina en el cuerpo, pero este es un derivado más complejo y puro de la droga y la segunda droga la cual desconocemos su composición exacta y fue extremadamente dañina sabemos muy poco de ella pero lo que sí sabemos es que es una mezcla de diferentes químicos, lo que hace que sus efectos sean impredecibles. Hemos hecho una serie de pruebas, es como buscar una huella digital de las moléculas de la droga pero los resultados son inconclusos. No hay muestra de lesiones por contusiones y sus extremidades están en perfecto estado, aunque la acumulación de sangre en el pecho indican que había estado luchando por respirar, eso me desconcierta, tal vez oficial Hoops se trate de una muerte por consumo de drogas y no de un asesinato".

"¿Se encontró alguna huella dactilar" Pregunto Judy asombrada, no lo podía creer.

"Solo algunas que concuerdan con las de la víctima, otras incompletas, que si eran de otro animal, nunca lo sabremos. La nieve que había caído la noche anterior ayudo a removerlas.

De regreso al precinto Judy tomaba un capuchino tratando de tranquilizarse, no dejaba de pensar que el peligro de la droga de los aulladores todavía seguía presente, camino hacia su pequeño cubículo extrañando que el zorro no estuviera con ella, y comenzó a estudiar el caso. Estaba ocupada en su escritorio contemplando los hechos del caso sin interrupción leyendo el resultado de las pruebas de toxicología, ajena a todo lo que le rodeaba. Ningún par de ojos ven lo mismo que otros aún con la misma imagen en frente. En los del forense se reflejaban las evidencias a simple vista, en los de Judy la justicia, la verdad y la historia de lo que realmente había pasado. Había elementos en la escena del crimen que cuadraban con un asesinato. El resultado de las pruebas de toxicología posiblemente la guiaría a una pista. La víctima no tenía heridas esa no era una muerte motivada por la rabia o la venganza. Estaba tan ocupada que ni siquiera se dio cuenta cuando Nick llego y camino a través del cubículo hacia ella y le dijo:

"Muy bonito, elegante e inteligente… me pregunto ¿Qué es lo que tiene en la nariz la oficial Hoops? Acercándose lentamente a ella.

Ella le contesto "bueno yo…." Judy titubeaba sonrojada mientras pestañeaba tratando de ver que era lo que tenía en su nariz y manteniéndose calmada por tener a ese zorro tan cerca de ella de nuevo, "De seguro lo hace para molestar" pensaba Judy.

Con una sonrisa en su rostro el zorro le dijo "lo sabía, tomaste capuchino sin mi"

"Es algo que no te incumbe" molesta y apenada Judy solo bajo la cabeza

"Zanahorias eres tan predecible como siempre – replico Nick encogiendo sus hombros y jugando con su celular sin poder contener la risa.

"¡Lo hiciste a propósito!" exclamo Judy entrecerrando sus ojos.

"Así es debiste ver lo rojita que te pusiste, es algo que no tiene precio, además sirvió para sacarte de ese letargo," admitió Nick.

"Idiota esta te la dejare pasar, contigo acabare con mi autoestima por los suelos" dijo Judy sonriendo aun sonrojada.

"¿Eh me estas insultando, que no te gustan mis piropos?" Pregunto Nick con una mirada divertida.

"Vaya, lo has captado, eres más listo de lo que pareces" bromeo Judy.

"Ahora dime que fue lo que encontraron los pingüinos esos locos o tendré que averiguarlo contigo" dijo Nick haciendo ademanes con sus patas

Judy suspirando dijo "todo es tan inusual, la sustancia que encontraron en el cuerpo del oso es muy similar a la "Aullina" el compuesto químico activo de la droga aullador además de rastros de otra droga la cual no está identificada, pero no están seguros si fue un asesinato y eso es muy extraño"

"eso puede ser una simple coincidencia" dijo Nick pensando

"No lo sé, tal vez; pero no se encontraron huellas de lucha o forcejeo"

"Sé que Mr. Big tiene enemigos y eso me hace sospechar de un ataque"

Pensativa Judy le contesto a Nick tras unos minutos de silencio "supongo que tienes razón, ¿Crees que Mr. Big tenga algo que ver con todo esto?"

Nick sentándose en su silla que estaba atrás de su escritorio, estirándose y viendo su celular contesto "Aún no quiero sospechar de nadie".

Entonces el zorro se levantó de un salto de la silla, recordando la conversación que había tenido con Mr. Big, en ese instante Nick corrió y solo se despidió de Judy moviendo su pata y dijo "hasta luego zanahorias, tengo que irme"

"Nick espera…podemos ir a cenar" –grito Judy

"lo siento de verdad tengo cosas que hacer" la interrumpió Nick tratando de escapar de la coneja.

Judy bajo sus orejas y camino lentamente, voltio hacia él y le dijo "¿No estarás evitando salir conmigo?".

Nick se paró repentinamente, se dio cuenta como una lagrima salía de esos hermosos ojos violeta, entonces él puso su pata sobre la cara de ella y las orejas de Nick cayeron lentamente "lo siento Zanahorias, es solo que me tengo que ir..."

Ella no se movió, vio como los ojos de él la miraban y sonrió.

En ese instante Nick corrió y solo se despidió de Judy moviendo su pata y dijo "hasta luego cola de algodón"

Judy solo alcanzo a decir "Nick espera…". Pero el zorro ya había salido.

En ese instante Benjamín que iba pasando tarareando una canción de Gazelle y comiendo una deliciosa dona vio a la coneja con los ojos llorosos y las orejas caídas, sintió lastima por ella y le pregunto" ¿Qué te pasa Judy?"

"No lo sé, Nick se ha comportado un poco extraño últimamente" dijo Judy dejando salir una lagrima.

Benjamín se puso a la altura de Judy y le dijo "Tal vez una dona te hará sentir mejor"

Fuera de la estación Nick iba caminando lo más rápido que podía y se sintió agradecido de poder respirar aire fresco. Decidió ir a su departamento se acostó en el sofá sintiendo una sensación de seguridad viendo su celular noto que tenía varios mensajes de Judy preguntándole si estaba bien, decidió ignorarlos, entonces se cambió de ropa y pensó que era mejor ir por una cerveza a un lugar que estaba cerca de ahí, solo para aclarar sus pensamientos y olvidar la plática que había tenido con Mr. Big y así no sentirse mal por ser un cobarde. Pero sobretodo huía de él, huía del miedo de pensar que estaba enamorado de ella y el fracaso que había tenido al intentar tener una primera cita con Judy. Realmente el zorro se veía hecho un desastre.

Nick POV

La lluvia que había caído durante el día había hecho que la noche se tornara ni cálida ni fría, era más bien templada con una luna llena, entre al bar en el cual las paredes se cubrían con un mágico color rojo donde adentro la noche se convertía en música de Jazz, me sentí bienvenido por el olor a alcohol que había en el lugar.

Ordene un Wiski doble y me senté en la barra, viendo hacia la ventana pensando que de la noche eran las cosas del amor, cansado de fingir que nada me pasaba continúe pensando en Judy. Me sentía confundido, había llegado a pensar que tal vez ella también sentía algo por mí, pero un zorro y una coneja eso jamás pasaría, con el olor a alcohol que invadía mi mente comencé a recordaba que aquel intento de abrirle mi corazón de la única chica que realmente me he enamorado había sido un fracaso.

 _Flashback_

Sabía que mis miedos me impedían hacerlo, pero yo ya estaba cansado de ellos, de pensar que no podía ni debía, por esa razón decidí darle una oportunidad a esa loca idea de que Judy y yo podíamos estar juntos. Así que aparte mis pensamientos y por primera vez en mi vida me concentre en intentar ser feliz y demostrar mis verdaderos sentimientos. La noche seria maravillosa, Judy había ido a visitar a sus familia en Bunnyburrow por unos días, y esa noche regresaría, sabía que Fru Fru iría por ella a la estación, eso me daría tiempo de preparar la sorpresa, lo tenía todo planeado estaba nervioso y ansioso por verla de nuevo. Si aquella cita al fin, iba a tener lugar.

Hacia aproximadamente una semana que había pasado todo el día planeándolo todo, esperaría a que Judy llegara a su departamento y de sorpresa le pediría que me diera la oportunidad de llevarla en una cita, había hablado con Mr. Big y el me prestaría una limosina y había reservado en el mejor restaurante de Sarahsquare, música de violín a la luz de la luna, nada podía fallar. No podía pensar en la noche y en lo que ocurriría. Una vez terminado mi turno en el ZPD que había sido muy aburrido sin esa coneja que me robaba mis pensamientos, me fui directamente a mi departamento para cambiarme. Me puse el traje más elegante que tengo, aquel que solo uso para las ocasiones especiales, me encanta ese traje y me sienta genial, que puedo decir soy un zorro encantador. Había comprado las violetas más hermosas y llegue al departamento de Judy. Me senté detrás de un muro en cuyo ángulo podía ver la entrada del departamento de ella, esperaría a su llegada y de sorpresa le pediría que saliera conmigo, a nuestra primera cita. Espere paciente como una media hora mis ojos estaban situados en esa pequeña puerta. Escuche que alguien subía las escaleras y un temblor recorrió mis venas. Me sentí inquieto cuando escuche la voz de Fru Fru y Judy cada vez más cerca, en ese momento me di cuenta que las dos chicas habían subido al departamento juntas, algo que no estaba en mis planes, pensé en esperar a que Fru Fru se marchara y fue entonces cuando escuche la conversación.

"Gracias Fru Fru, no tenías que acompañarme hasta mi departamento" escuche a Judy decirle a la pequeña musaraña.

"No te preocupes linda ya sabes para que somos las amigas, además hacía tiempo que no nos veíamos" dijo sonriendo Fru Fru

"Gracias por escucharme" dijo Judy bajando la cabeza.

"Judy yo sé que él también está enamorado de ti, yo sé que te ama… te lo ha demostrado". Escuche a Fru Fru decir.

En aquel momento me di cuenta de lo estúpido que me veía, Judy estaba enamorada de alguien más, Aquella suave luz, esa tranquila lámpara que iluminaba el edificio, enfocaba en mí una escena de desorden espantoso. No me di cuenta cuando Judy entro a su departamento, mis pensamientos se volvían cada vez más desesperados y violentos, sentía una palpitación horrible en el corazón. Aquella breve luz que brillaba con la calma de la noche me indico que el camino estaba libre, entonces corrí, hui de mi fracaso, no supe en que momento había soltado las violetas que había comprado con tanta dedicación para Judy, no supe cómo había llegado a pensar que esto sería diferente. No estaba listo para eso, no estaba listo ese día ni estaré listo nunca.

Siento que el miedo se ha apoderado de mi cuerpo, debería de haber adivinado que nunca nada podrá cambiar entre nosotros. He perdido las esperanzas me conformo con ser su mejor amigo.

Fin del flashback

Volviendo a la realidad, Nick se tomó su whisky tan rápido que sintió un fuerte dolor de cabeza y un hueco en el estómago, veía como en la pista una pareja de lobos enamorada bailaba al compás de un danzón entre risas y caricias. En ese instante su celular comenzó a vibrar sacándolo de sus pensamientos, era un mensaje de Judy.

Nick solo quería saber si estás bien

Del otro lado Judy seguía en el Precinto 1 del ZPD, estaba sentada en la recepción junto con Benjamín. Se sentía ansiosa movía su pata rápidamente y su nariz no dejaba de temblar, ya había pasado un minuto de que ella le había mandado el mensaje y sabía que Nick no le iba a contestar.

Benjamín trato de animarla "Vamos linda, ya conoces a Nick, ese zorro es un misterio", comenzó a abrir una bolsa de palomitas de maíz, "vamos comer te hará sentir mejor"

"Gracias Benja pero no tengo hambre, creo que mejor le marcare no me siento tranquila"

Del otro lado de la ciudad en el bar Nick sintió que su celular vibraba de nuevo, era una llamada de Judy, sí que era terca esa coneja, si no le contestaba ella seguiría insistiendo y era lo que el menos necesitaba en ese instante, así que decidió contestarle.

"Si oficial Hoops" Nick contesto un poco desganado viendo del otro lado de la línea a Judy y detrás de ella al tigre regordete de Benjamín con una gran sonrisa mientras comía de una bolsa de palomitas

"Nick, que es lo que está pasando?.. Espera esa música ¿Dónde estás?"

"Con calma oficial, tengo derecho a mantener silencio y a un abogado, además ya es muy tarde" dijo Nick

"Muy tarde para qué? " Pregunto Judy

"Para arrepentirme de haberle puesto canela en las palomitas de maíz de Benja"

"Queeee! "Judy miro como Benjamín estaba comiendo con una gran sonrisa

"Benja noooo!" exclamo Judy

Pero el daño ya estaba hecho y la coneja vio como la cara del tigre se volvía roja y atragantándose Benjamín grito "ayudaaaa!"

"Dulces galletas con queso. Nicholas Wilde estas en problemas!" Grito Judy molesta entrecerrando los ojos.

Nick con una sonrisa contesto "Conejos, buenos para multiplicarse pero no para apreciar una buena broma"

"Muy gracioso Nick, te has salvado por hoy, pero ni creas que esto se va a quedar así" replico Judy con una voz amenazante.

"lo siento Zanahorias, con esta es la tercera vez que me amenazas este día" contesto Nick riéndose de la coneja, al menos la broma lo había salvado de hablar con Judy.

Más tarde esa noche Finnick se había unido a su amigo en el bar, el pequeño zorro ya se había acabado su tercera cerveza, mientras que Nick solo había tomado unos cuantos sorbos de la suya.

"Que es lo que te pasa?" le pregunto Finnick

"nada" respondió Nick algo desganado.

"¿Todo esto es por esa coneja policía verdad?"

Ja-ja-ja y que te importa a ti, sabes que eres odioso" - Nick solo bajo sus orejas.

"bueno tampoco es para que te pongas así, como sea hay que disfrutar" dijo Finnick, "las cervezas por mi cuenta!"

"jajaja, jamás diría que no a eso" Respondía Nick, cuando los dos zorros alzaron los tarros y pidieron otra ronda.

En un instante Nick sintió que alguien lo miraba y de lejos observo aquella zorra (si una zorra), entonces los recuerdos le vinieron a la mente, Zara todo en esa zorra había sido frio y distante, el desprecio que había sentido por él se notaba cada vez que uno estaba en presencia del otro, sus ojos eran de un azul obscuro que lo congelaban, su pelaje blanco como la nieve, era educada y perfecta. En el pasado él había intentado acercarse a ella pero el solo había sufrido rechazo de parte de la zorra ya que pensaba que Nick era una basura.

"¿Te sigue gustando Zara la zorra de hielo?" le pregunto Finnick sacando a Nick de sus pensamientos dándole de golpes en el costado.

Nick soltó una carcajada y lo miro con una ceja levantada diciendo "eso fue hace mucho tiempo y no hay la más mínima posibilidad ni en un millón de años"

"No lo parece" contesto Finnick tomando otro trago y empujando a Nick fuera de la silla hacia donde estaba Zara.

Había algo en ella, más que la fachada perfecta, la mirada de hacía él había cambiado y se sentía el deseo en la forma en que ella lo miraba. Nick agacho el cabeza incómodo, así que de un brinco se levantó.

"Me voy... salúdala de mi parte". Dijo Nick haciendo un ademan con la mano.

"Harían buena pareja" murmuro Finnick y al instante, grito como para que todo el bar escuchara "¿Entonces me pediste que te saludara a Zara de tu parte Nick?".

Nick solo se limitó a acomodarse el cuello de su saco y lanzar una mirada de "me las vas a pagar" y salió del bar con rumbo a su departamento, aún seguían cayendo pequeñas gotas de lluvia necesitaba olvidar ese día, él no sabía porque el destino le hacia esa mala jugada.

Mientras tanto en el bar Finnick se acercó a Zara y le pregunto "parecías embobada con él y que yo sepa el jamás te intereso".

Ella solo le contesto "no me interesa y aunque me interesara no es asunto tuyo".

En otro lado de la hermosa ciudad de Zootopia donde la noche seguía siendo obscura y húmeda, Judy se sentía triste y de un suspiro cerro el archivo del caso que ya había terminado de leer por décima vez, se había llevado una copia del caso a su departamento, era algo obsesiva y todos esos cabos sueltos la motivaban de meterse de cabeza en el caso. Lo peor de todo es que estaba prohibido sacar ese tipo de información del precinto y si alguien se llegaba a enterar que ella había saltado esas leyes podría ser desastroso, ella sabía que su rango no era tan alto como para ejercer influencia, y recordaba las palabras de Bogo de que ella era una policía que no decidía solo seguía órdenes.

Después de pasar horas estudiando el caso sin llegar a ninguna conclusión comenzó a pensar en Nick, era raro pasar las tardes sin el zorro pero eso ya venía ocurriendo desde ya hacia aproximadamente una semana, se sentía realmente aburrida en su pequeño departamento y sorprendida de que no había recibido ningún mensaje de él, sabía que Nick estaba ocupado pero eso no le impedía sentirse ansiosa, tenía ganas de llorar, se acostó en su cama cerro los ojos y se quedó dormida.

En la mañana se despierto y se dio cuenta que la alarma aún no había sonado, pensó que podía dormir un poco más, todavía podía sentir la tristeza de que Nick no se despidiera de ella la tarde anterior. ¿Por qué ese zorro estaba actuando tan raro?, en ese instante se dio cuenta que su celular no tenía carga, ¿Qué hora era? ¿Ya era tarde? ¡Ella nunca llegaba tarde!, con todos esos sentimientos encontrados Judy se sentía molesta, además que ese día tendría que tomar el curso de conducción defensiva OBLIGATORIO, tratando de sacar esa frustración de su cabeza grito "¡Maldición!" y aventó su celular con una fuerza que hizo que se estrellara contra la puerta haciendo que la pantalla se rompiera en mil pedazos provocando un gran estruendo.

En ese instante escucho a sus molestos vecinos Bucky y Pronk gritar del otro lado de la delgada pared.

"¿Hey coneja todo bien?"

"¡deja a la oficial en paz, es suficiente con que tenga que ir a tomar su curso de cómo manejar una patrulla, al menos eso dijeron ayer en las noticias!"

¡Cállate!

¡Tú cállate!

¡No tú cállate!

Judy solo cerro sus ojos, esos dos no podían hacer más difícil su día del que ya era, así que decidió ir a levantar lo que quedaba de su celular, se acercó a la puerta y vio un extraño sobre, sin remitente, lo tomo cuidadosamente y lo abrió, tenía una sola frase impresa en papel corriente y letra cursiva que decía:

 _"_ _Oficial Hoops, tu momento de gloria se ha acabado, aunque te digan que no es un asesinato, cambiaras de opinión al descubrir los tres anteriores"_


	4. Sorpresa

**Desde California hasta Zootopia llega el capítulo 4!**

 **La historia apenas comienza, Espero que realmente la estén disfrutando. Quiero agradecerles a todos los que la leen y a Minipigs por ayudarme. Tengan un poco de paciencia porque es la primera vez que escribo algo así. Es un capitulo largo... lo sé, pero créanme tiene su razón de ser. Háganme saber qué es lo que piensan y si alguien tiene alguna idea es bienvenida =) He intentado actualizar cada dos semanas, pero este capítulo me llevo un poco más de tiempo. Bienvenido el Capítulo 4 espero lo disfruten =)**

La noche anterior….

El miedo acechaba en las esquinas. Pesaba el aire, la obscuridad abrazaba la desdicha. En esa parte de la ciudad las farolas eran pocas en los callejones pero se podía observar una sombra, durante uno o dos segundos se podía percibir su avance en el callejón gracias a los destellos esporádicos de luz y de repente el último hilo de luz se extinguió. La sombra avanzaba, doblo en una esquina y entro a una bodega aún más obscura pero no se molestó en prender la luz ya que él prefería confiar en su visión nocturna para orientarse en las zonas más obscuras del edificio. Entro a una habitación donde ya lo esperaban dos animales.

"¿Lo hicieron?"- dijo la sombra misteriosa con recelo.

"Si pero no gracias a este torpe" dijo uno de los animales señalando al otro "además tú nos prometiste que el plan funcionaria "contesto uno de ellos.

Incluso sin verlo en realidad los dos animales sabían quién era, ellos lo conocían con el nombre de 'La hiena', algunos pensaban que él era solo una leyenda pero en realidad era un impredecible, rebelde y violento criminal. El santo patrón de la negación, el peor de todos, eficiente y sin miedo a matar y esto último lo hacía ver divertido, siempre con una carcajada histérica como si lo disfrutara, de ahí su apodo de la Hiena. Era producto de la guerra y el miedo, un culto a la vida criminal.

"El plan tiene que funcionar ya les he dicho que la solución es la 'Mamba Negra' en la dosis adecuada y cuando al final lo logremos 'tu jefecito' y todos nosotros tendremos paz y Zootopia estará en nuestras garras" dijo tirando una pequeña bolsa hacia ellos.

"¿Quién nos asegura que saliendo de la obscuridad tendremos paz?"

"La hiena" cambiando su cara a la de un asesino y aun en la obscuridad un destello permitió percibir el movimiento de la pistola que se clavaba en el cuello del animal hundiéndole la tráquea. El atacado se hecho hacia atrás, abriendo la boca pero incapaz de respirar. Y entonces dijo "¿Acaso dudas de mi plan? Odio decirlo, pero ya se los he dicho, así que calla antes de que te enseñe como se asesina realmente." La hiena desvió el ca _ñ_ ón de la pistola hacia arriba en dirección al techo de la vieja bodega para así guardar la pistola. Tambaleándose como si estuviera borracho, el animal uso las fuerzas que le quedaban para tomar aire, reponerse del susto y evitar desmayarse, sus patas apenas respondían como si no tuvieran fuerza.

"La hiena" se alejó diciendo "No voy a desperdiciar una bala con ustedes ahora vayan mátenlo y hagan bien su trabajo, sin que los descubran". Y entre dientes dijo riendo "Este solo es el principio, te doy la bienvenida Judy Hoops , nadie vencerá al líder de los perdidos" .

Era una mañana fría, el cielo era amenazador en la hermosa ciudad de los sueños, el viento y las nubes no se habían ido y ahí estaba Judy en la mitad de su habitación sentada en el piso, todo le daba vueltas, leía una y otra vez esa nota preguntándose quien la había escrito, quería quitarle importancia y pensar que solo era una broma, le preocupaba que alguien la hubiera seguido y supiera donde vivía, ella estaba segura de no haberla visto la noche anterior. De pronto más que nunca quería resolver el caso y no solo por la familia de la víctima también quería demostrarse de lo que era capaz y no tenía miedo. Quería que la cacería terminara. Lentamente se levantó del duro y frio piso, tomo la copia del archivo del caso que secretamente se había llevado a su departamento, el cual ya se había convertido en una gigantesca montaña de datos en la que figuraba toda la información que ella y Nick habían ido recabando, sabía que tenía la respuesta delante de sus ojos, seguía creyendo que la clave eran las dos diferentes drogas que se habían encontrado en la autopsia pero el resto era un misterio. Volvió a leer la nota sentía que había algo amenazador ¿Qué significaba aquello? trato de ordenar sus pensamientos y recordó que si no se apuraba llegaría tarde a su curso así que se bañó a toda prisa y se puso su uniforme. A ella le gustaba llevar su uniforme de policía impecable todo perfectamente arreglado era hermosa sin tener que arreglarse demasiado, el azul contrastaba con su pelaje gris, se miró en el espejo determinada a resolver el caso costara lo que le costara. Antes de salir tomo lo que quedaba del teléfono celular su inseparable ICarrot ya que toda su frustración había caído sobre él y aunque había funcionado para desahogarse la pantalla se había roto en mil pedazos. Escondió el archivo del caso debajo del colchón de su cama y se marchó. Tenía algo que hacer para encontrar justicia y tenía que apurarse para llegar a tiempo.

Salió del edificio de departamentos donde vivía y le pareció escuchar pasos a sus espaldas, intentaba calmarse pensando que solo era su imaginación y todo gracias a esa nota que acababa de encontrar. ¡Concéntrate Judy! Se decía a sí misma, al mismo tiempo que caminaba a toda prisa y volteando a su alrededor para estar segura que nadie la estuviera siguiendo, cuando paro en un semáforo esperando cruzar la calle, saco la nota de su bolso y volvió a leerla, el que la había escrito sabia de los otros asesinatos, muy posiblemente era el asesino pero ella no tenía miedo. Entro al metro, normalmente Judy se quedaba con la patrulla, pero como se habían quedado sin ella no le quedaba de otra más que tomar transporte público pero a decir verdad la estación central de Zootopia estaba muy bien organizada era digna de admirarse con trenes que llevaban a los animales a cualquier distrito desde Sarahsquare hasta Tundratown y ese trayecto duraba aproximadamente 20 minutos, las estaciones estaban muy bien cuidadas y tenían un diseño bastante moderno. Tenía una red muy amplia y era una buena manera de moverse por la ciudad. Había armonía entre todos los animales los cuales se les veía entrando y saliendo de los vagones con mucha prisa. Con suerte para Judy su tren llego justo a tiempo así que se apuró a entrar y camino por todo el pasillo del transporte hasta que logro conseguir un asiento sin ocupar, viendo hacia los lados saco sus auriculares y cuando pretendía ponerse a escuchar música recordó que había quebrado la pantalla de su ICarrot, así que miro hacia la ventana. Cuando al fin llego ella camino a la salida en la cual se aglomeraban los animales en dos diferentes sentidos, los que querían entrar y los que deseaban desesperadamente salir. Judy esquivo con cuidado con su pequeño cuerpo la contracorriente hasta que logro salir y respirar aire fresco el cual disfruto por unos segundos antes de recordar que tenía que correr, no sabía que tanto tiempo de sobra tenia pero tenía que correr para llegar a tiempo al curso, no quería llegar tarde y se le hizo un nudo en el estómago al recordar que no tenía ganas de ir, prefería seguir con la investigación del asesinato, aún así siguió con un paso apurado hasta que llego a la entrada de un gran edificio de color blanco y empujo la gran puerta de cristal entonces instintivamente miro hacia la recepción cuando escucho:

Buenos….. días…. ¿Qué-ee se… le… ofrece ofi-iii….

"Oficial Judy Hoops" contesto Judy con una sonrisa algo fingida tratando de terminar la frase y abriendo los ojos lo más que pudo, no lo podía creer la secretaria era un perezoso, ¡si un perezoso!

"iiiiiiii-ciial Ho-ooooooops?"

"¿Qué-ee haa-ace aquí-iiii o-ofiiiiiiiciiiiiiiiaaaaaaaaal Ho-ooops? " Dijo la perezosa al mismo tiempo que lentamente tecleaba una por una las letras del nombre de Judy.

"Vengo a tomar la clase de conducción defensiva que se me ordeno" dijo Judy jalando sus orejas sin poder creer lo que veía con una desesperación que se podía notar con su mirada.

"Laaaaaa-aa claa-aase-e ya-aa cooooooomeeeeeeeeenzó-oooooo" dijo la perezosa señalando muy lentamente hacia una puerta.

"Gracias" contesto Judy que continuaba jalando sus orejas hacia atrás mostrando una sonrisa fingida y corriendo hacia la puerta.

Mientras tanto en el ZPD Nick había llegado increíblemente temprano, empujo las pesadas puertas de cristal de la entrada del edificio del Precinto 1, usando su uniforme azul y sus lentes obscuros, parecía una mañana tranquila en la estación. Con una sonrisa y tomando un trago de su café continuó caminando por la entrada aún con los pensamientos que lo atormentaban de la noche anterior, lo cual lo hacia sentir mal, pero como Judy no estaría acompañándolo en la mañana le serviría para intentar retraer sus sentimientos hacia ella. De pronto vio a Benjamín detrás del mostrador de la recepción, Nick levantó su pata para saludarlo pero el tigre solo lo miro molesto.

"Buenos días Benja ¿Cómo va tu mañana? "Saludo Nick ignorando la mirada del tigre.

"Fue una mala broma" dijo Benjamín mirando con recelo al zorro al mismo tiempo que comía una dona.

"Vamos Benja , solo intentaba ser gracioso, pero creo que no fue tan gracioso como pensé ¿me disculpas?" dijo Nick bajando sus orejas y sacando una bolsa llena de donas de chocolate.

"¿Estas intentando comprar mi perdón con donas?" pregunto molesto Benjamín.

En ese instante una tigresa entraba al ZPD saludo amablemente a Nick y Benjamín que estaban en la recepción. Nick no podía creer lo que veían sus ojos cuando miro al tigre suspirando mientras pasaba la chica que llevaba un vestido color crema, la falda del vestido dejaba ver sus largas piernas con zapatos de tacón. A decir verdad Nick nunca la había visto pero se notaba que Benjamín estaba perdidamente enamorado de ella.

"Esto sí que es una broma, yo pensé…"dijo Nick en voz baja con una mirada incrédula quitándose sus lentes de sol pero Benjamín parecía no escucharle estaba con la mirada perdida.

"Si me perdonas, te prometo que conseguiré una cita con esa chica cueste lo que cueste, palabra de zorro" dijo Nick con una sonrisa.

"¿Me lo prometes?" preguntó el tigre con la voz entrecortada de la emoción.

"Prometo no defraudarte, haría lo que fuera por un amigo" asintió el zorro con una sonrisa dándose cuenta que estaba logrando el perdón de Benjamín.

Benjamín se emocionó dio un brinco desde la recepción y se abalanzo sobre el zorro dándole un abrazo diciendo "No podría estar enojado contigo no puedo creerlo "

"Cualquier cosa por los amigos, te prometo que te conseguiré la cita en un santiamén además las chicas son mi especialidad". Contesto el zorro intentando respirar tratando de zafarse de ese gran abrazo.

"¿Sabes algo de Judy?" Pregunto Benjamín alejándose de Nick y regresando a su puesto tomando una dona de nuevo.

La pregunta hizo que el zorro se sintiera incomodo por unos segundos y con su usual sonrisa contesto "No, desde que hablamos ayer por la noche no he sabido nada de ella además será mejor que me regreses esa bolsa de donas "

Benjamín casi se atraganta al escuchar al zorro y tomando aire le pregunto "¿y porque nunca sales con nadie?"

"¿Qué?" contesto Nick sin saber porque Benjamín le había hecho esa pregunta.

"Si dices ser tan irresistible ¿Por qué nunca sales con nadie?, probablemente porque ya hay una afortunada que ya se ganó tu corazón" dijo el tigre sacando su bolsa de donas de nuevo disfrutando la cara de terror del zorro.

"Nadie, yo no estoy enamorado de nadie" dijo sonriendo haciendo un ademan con sus patas como si no le importara "Me tengo que ir a la junta antes de que el jefe cuernos de búfalo me mande a parquímetros por llegar tarde" dijo Nick huyendo del interrogatorio del tigre.

Cuando Nick entro todos los oficiales ya estaban sentados esperando al jefe Bogo. Sintiendo todas las miradas sobre él avanzo hasta el asiento que siempre compartía con Judy ya que eran los oficiales más pequeños del recinto. El zorro se sentía algo nervioso ya que ninguno de los oficiales que estaban presentes le quitaba la mirada de encima, se sentía diferente todo cuando ella no estaba.

Francine que estaba sentada a un lado al ver al zorro algo serio se voltio para saludar a Nick.

"Cuidado Francine, no querrás hacer que Hoops se ponga celosa, se te olvida que las paredes aquí tienen ojos" dijo Delgato con una mirada de burla desde uno de los asientos de atrás lo cual hizo que los demás oficiales escucharan y soltaran a reír.

Francine se cruzó de brazos y dijo "No es como que vaya a robárselo. Todos sabemos cómo se pone Judy cuando se enoja"

"Es el efecto que tengo en las chicas soy el más guapo y popular, eso me encanta, deberías aprender todas se mueren por mi oficial 'rasca-rasca' " contesto Nick con una sonrisa.

Todos los demás oficiales comenzaron a reír, Delgato se sintió enojado por su apodo y la manera en que Nick siempre terminaba ganándole a sus burlas, pero antes de poder hacer un comentario sarcástico en su defensa el jefe Bogo ya había entrado a la sala de juntas y notando la conmoción que había grito "Basta de risas todos regresen a su sitio y cállense" Todos se callaron, aunque todavía se podía escuchar carcajadas en voz baja.

Bogo solo levanto una ceja y dijo" Parece que nuestro zorro estará solo por hoy. Pero ¿a quién le importa? "

"Pensé que me daría el día libre" dijo Nick haciendo que los demás oficiales continuaran riendo.

"Cállate Wilde o quedaras asignado a parquímetros durante los tres días que Hoops regrese".

Nick solo bajo las orejas al escuchar la amenaza.

El búfalo acomodo sus gafas y comenzó a dar las tareas de cada uno de los oficiales, dejando hasta el final a Nick.

"Oficial Wilde hay un nuevo caso de homicidio que ha ocurrido en Sarah Square necesito solucionen el caso y encuentren al responsable, es importante que lo hagan rápido, junto con Hoops quedaran asignados y continuaran con la investigación del homicidio en Tundratown además de que te encargaras de vigilar a Hoops, regresará a la estación hasta que termine el curso así que no la quiero ver rondando por aquí y encárgate de que no pierda el sentido común no quiero que destruyan otra patrulla y se les vuelvan a escapar sospechosos gracias a las locuras de esa coneja ahora ¡Lárgate!"

Nick se levantó inmediatamente de su asiento algo sorprendido tenían dos homicidios que resolver, tomando el archivo del caso alzo las orejas para decir algo pero Bogo solo lo callo con una mirada fulminante.

El zorro salió corriendo de la habitación y se fue al cubículo que compartía con Judy, paso la mayor parte de la mañana llenando papeleos en su escritorio, después de unas horas puso el archivo del caso y lo comenzó a leer. Un asesinato en una mansión en Sarah Square eso sería algo de lo cual tendrían presión de la prensa y el alcalde, tendrían que resolverlo rápido. Al mirar hacia el lugar vacío que ocupaba con la coneja sus pensamientos volvieron al retrato de él y Judy cuando se graduó de la academia, hiciera lo que hiciera no podía dejar de pensar en ella entonces recordó que un día ella le había dicho que si en dos días no recibías un mensaje de texto es que nadie te quería, él se había reído de ese comentario ya que él se había acostumbrado a que nadie lo buscara en su vida anterior pero con Judy todo había cambiado, ya que con ella se mandaba mensajes todo el tiempo que no estaban juntos, para contarse que hacían, con quien estaban o que era lo último que había pasado. Ella había sido la primera en enterarse cuando el entro a la academia, cuando lo aceptaron en el precinto 1, la única en reírse de sus malos chistes y la primera en mandarle un simple mensajito. Siempre era Judy la que le mandaba un... ¿Hola que haces? Y luego empezaba la guerra y bombardeo de mensajes, ninguno quería ser el último en responder ya que era un tipo juego entre ellos, y el que el que no contestara entonces tendría que comprar el desayuno el día siguiente. Estaba preocupado le había mandado varios mensajes desde que había llegado al ZPD preguntándole como estaba. Ella no le había respondido, así que decidió antes de ir a la escena del crimen pasar por ella e ir juntos.

Judy había llegado tarde a su curso pero se las arregló para que nadie lo notara. Llevaba unas horas en su odiado castigo, al principio Judy trato de tener una actitud positiva hacia la clase pero para su sorpresa el instructor era ni más ni menos que Flash así que la energía que había tratado de mantener para poder prestar atención había bajado a un nivel nunca antes imaginado y el perezoso solo había empezado con la introducción, la clase era irremediablemente aburrida, era una clase especial de tortura. Deseaba con todo su ser estar en el ZPD con Nick resolviendo el caso que tenían, pero la realidad era que ese curso era un castigo, una tortura… ¡Pura y mera tortura! Era un pequeño grupo, los que asistían a la clase de conducción defensiva eran los oficiales que estaban aún en la academia y no habían pasado el examen de conducción y para los oficiales ya graduados como Judy que habían tenido algún accidente. Judy noto que todos se estaban quedando dormidos pero a Flash parecía no importarle. Cuando la coneja comenzó a creer que podría morir de aburrimiento fue en ese momento que un milagro ocurrió y Flash les permitió descansar por 15 minutos.

Judy se levantó de su asiento lista para respirar aire puro y comprar un capuchino a escondidas de Nick haciendo caso omiso a las quejas del zorro de que no tomara tanta cafeína sin su supervisión, cuando de pronto un conejo un poco más alto que ella con unos ojos azules que contrastaban con su pelaje café y su uniforme azul se había puesto frente a frente a ella.

"Hola me llamo Alex soy un gran admirador tuyo" le dijo el conejo sonriendo de una manera coqueta.

"¿De veras?" dijo Judy esquivándolo para seguir caminando.

"Mis compañeros me han retado a conseguir el autógrafo de la gran Judy Hoops y claro que si no te importa también tu número" dijo Alex guiñando un ojo mientras se acercaba nuevamente a ella y señalando hacia un grupo de animales entre ellos una musaraña y un coyote.

"Y tú no eres la clase de chico que rechaza un reto ¿verdad?" dijo Judy con cierto fastidio y dando un paso hacia atrás.

"Me encantan los retos" contesto Alex ignorando la actitud de Judy, acercándose más y clavando sus ojos en ella.

"No me interesa tu reto" le dijo Judy molesta dando otro paso hacia atrás.

"Como puedes estar tan segura si no me conoces" insistió Alex acercándose aún más a ella.

"¡No gracias, ya conocí suficiente!" Dijo Judy fastidiada alejándose y escuchando a lo lejos las risas de los otros animales que habían visto como el conejo no se rendía a pesar de su rechazo lo cual había causado un gran espectáculo.

Después del descanso en el cual había ido a comprar un capuchino, la clase siguió y parecía no tener fin, le hacía falta Nick aunque la hacía enojar con sus comentarios fuera de lugar era gracioso; definitivamente no estaba poniendo atención. Flash se paró frente al pizarrón blanco garabateando lentamente, pero muy muy muy muy lentamente. Judy sentía que la parte derecha de su cerebro estaba muriendo ya que sus pensamientos lógicos no podían funcionar porque estaba desesperada, nada de lo que decía el perezoso tenía sentido, estaba inquieta en su asiento, miro hacia la ventana, giraba la pluma una y otra vez, se volvía a inquietar en su asiento jalando sus orejas y el reloj en la parte superior de su salón de clases parecía estar congelado permanentemente, era una tortura. Haciendo como que buscaba algo en su bolso volvió a mirar la nota, entonces empezó a pensar en el caso, tenía que encontrar alguna pista ya que la falta de ellas la llevaba a una profundísima frustración además no se podía concentrar tenía que salir corriendo se sentía atrapada en ese salón de clases. Al mirar a su alrededor se dio cuenta que los otros animales tenían la misma expresión de desesperación, uno de los cadetes, un lobo, no dejaba de golpear su cabeza contra el pupitre, y de reojo vio cómo Alex que estaba a su lado pretendía tomar apuntes atentamente mientras revisaba páginas de internet en su teléfono. Era una tragedia, obviamente. Judy había hablado en voz alta" tengo que escapar" sin darse cuenta que Flash había dicho algo justo antes y no había prestado atención, hubo un momento de silencio cuando el perezoso camino lentamente por la mitad del pasillo entre las hileras de escritorios hacia Judy. Había estado a cinco minutos de ser libre pero su desesperación la había traicionado.

"leeee…. impooooooortaría repetiiiiiir esooooo, oficial…. Hooooops? Pregunto Flash

"Estoy seguro que a todos nos interesan sus pensamientos" dijo entre risas Alex.

Judy hizo una mueca dirigiéndole una mirada asesina al conejo. Quería que la tierra se abriera por debajo de su escritorio y se la tragara al menos así podría huir más rápido.

"No, no he dicho nada…" respondió Judy escuchando como sus compañeros se reían, definitivamente el suelo se negaba rotundamente a abrirse debajo de ella y hoy había ganado un nuevo enemigo.

"Eso no fue lo que yo escuche" Interrumpió Alex con una mirada burlona de esas que caen mal.

En el silencio que se había hecho Judy escucho una risa conocida y vio de pronto a Nick en la puerta del salón de clases, como en las películas había llegado a salvarla en el último momento.

"Flash, Flash, Flash mi rapidash….."

El perezoso voltio muy muy lentamente y poco a poco se dibujó una sonrisa en su rostro diciendo" Nii-iiiiiiik!.

"Flash mi gran amigo Flash…Me ha mandado el jefe Bogo a buscar a la oficial Hoops, estamos encargados de un homicidio y debemos ir a la escena del crimen, es urgente"

"Nooo-ooo hayyy proo-ooblemaaa" contesto Flash con una lenta sonrisa.

Judy dio un salto del pupitre, tomo su bolso y corrió como un rayo hacia la puerta donde se encontraba Nick.

Judy cerro detrás de ella la puerta diciendo "Gracias Nick me has salvado" dando pequeños brincos no lo podía creer ahí estaba Nick como siempre, su expresión era la de todos los días como si nunca nada hubiera pasado entre ellos.

"De nada… Smoothie de Zanahorias? "pregunto Nick sonriendo ofreciéndole a Judy un rico y delicioso Smoothie del lugar favorito de ella y con una mirada desafiante le dijo "Aunque la que no ha contestado mis mensajes eres tú así que me debes la cena"

La coneja estaba tan feliz de verlo, cruzo sus brazos y los dos se quedaron mirando por unos segundos. Nick se preguntaba si Judy seguía molesta con él por lo que había pasado la tarde anterior. Ella había respondido a sus pensamientos con una sonrisa y un abrazo.

"Si estas intentando asfixiarme Zanahorias, hay formas menos crueles de matar" dijo riendo Nick, tratando de zafarse del abrazo.

"Lo siento..." contesto Judy soltando al zorro arrebatándole el Smoothie y sacando de su bolso su ICarrot roto.

Cuando Nick vio el teléfono celular de Judy una mirada de diversión cruzo su rostro "Una tierna coneja tan inofensiva… No es tan dulce e inocente como parece… Oficial Hoops la acusare de brutalidad policial" dijo Nick soltando una fuerte carcajada.

"Te he dicho que no me llames tierna… además que no tienes suficiente evidencia" le decía Judy lanzándole una mirada amenazadora algo molesta.

"Me das miedo pelusa" Siguió riendo Nick y Judy le dio un fuerte golpe en el hombro.

"Recuérdame que nunca más te cuente nada, torpe Zorro" pero luego Judy rio también.

"¡Hey! ¡Estoy herido y triste! ¡Ten cuidado! Se quejó Nick todavía divertido.

Mientras Nick y Judy iban rumbo a la escena del crimen el zorro que iba conduciendo la patrulla tuvo que utilizar las luces y las sirenas en el trayecto ya que el tráfico era muy pesado a esa hora. Nick noto algo seria a la coneja y le pregunto

"¿Te pasa algo Zanahorias?"

"Seguimos sin tener alguna pista" contesto Judy bajando su mirada y orejas refiriéndose al caso de Tundratown.

"No puedo creer que la mejor policía de Zootopia ya no tiene confianza, te desconozco zanahorias"

"Digamos que estoy empezando a pensar que la estoy perdiendo" Judy tenía que admitir que durante la última investigación y con los criminales que se habían logrado escapar más la nota anónima era lógico que se sintiera desanimada.

"No creo que tengas que preocuparte por eso" le dijo Nick dándole un golpecito en la pata.

"Tienes razón los atraparemos" dijo Judy mirándolo a los ojos

"Entonces vamos a acabar con todos los criminales de Zootopia" dijo Nick sonriendo.

A Nick le encantaba formar equipo con ella, ser la mitad de algo. Tenía la sensación que no había nada que él y Judy juntos no pudieran conseguir.

De pronto Nick tratando de animar un poco a Judy prendió la radio, como a él le gustaba a todo volumen y comenzó a cantar terriblemente mal.

"Mira y aprende Pelusa, así es como se debe manejar una patrulla y ya que voy a cantar lo hare bien" dijo el zorro con un aire de grandeza colocándose sus lentes de sol.

Judy levanto su cabeza para mirar el espejo retrovisor mientras se agachaba para no verse por la ventana, era vergonzoso para ella. Volteaba los ojos y le decía shhhhh!

Nick con los ojos muy abiertos y mirándola de frente le dijo "Me encanta esta canción ¿podrías cantarla? Por favor"

Era la misma canción de rap que siempre Nick escuchaba una y otra vez, por lo menos tres veces al día era la favorita de él y Finnick llamada "Parlez Vous Rap" que ella tanto odiaba.

"En la radio se escucha mejor" le dijo Judy suspirando jalando sus orejas tratando de taparlas para no escuchar ese horrible sonido, no había nada que pudiera hacer.

"Está bien si tu odias mi Karaoke, tu siempre hablas de la adrenalina que sientes al perseguir a los criminales pero ¿Alguna vez has cantado en la ducha?" decía Nick mientras bailaba por que la canción lo ameritaba, acelerando a todo lo que daba. Judy cerró los ojos, hecho la cabeza hacia atrás y canto el último estribillo de la canción y cuando los abrió se encontró a Nick mirándola directamente sin poder creer lo que había escuchado.

"Precioso, precioso" dijo Nick riendo.

Diciendo "gracias" Ella hizo una profunda reverencia.

Al llegar a la escena del crimen lo cual les había llevado unos 40 minutos debido al tráfico y otros diez en encontrar aparcamiento ya que las habilidades del zorro no eran las mejores para estacionarse y después de varios intentos y gritos de Judy habían encontrado un buen lugar.

Judy, Nick, McCuerno y Lobato habían atravesado el cordón policial y estaban de pie en el borde de una alberca. Los pingüinos del laboratorio forense habían llegado a tomar muestras y les habían explicado que entre menos animales estuvieran en la escena del crimen mejor, así que solo se quedaron Nick y Judy. A pesar de que era de día, el agua de la piscina era turbia, como si la suciedad de las paredes y del suelo hubiera invadido el agua. El Dr. McPache el jefe del equipo se acercó al cuerpo. El animal un lobo tenia las patas atadas a la espalda y un saco en la cabeza. Parecía el tipo de crimen que le podría haber pasado a cualquier animal no aparentaba un triste asunto de drogas que se podría olvidar fácilmente. Era el asesinato de un animal considerado normal el cual era un ciudadano ejemplar de la ciudad de Zootopia llamado Wolfred Warren que vivía en un entorno normal y no parecía estar inmiscuido en negocios turbios, un asesinato que llenaba las ruedas de prensa y garantizaba portadas. Prensa equivalía a presión y por esa razón Bogo había encargado a Nick y Judy al estar al frente del caso. Les harían preguntas.

"¿Qué ha ocurrido?" pregunto Judy mirando con asombro.

"Le han disparado. Aún no está claro pero parece un caso de robo y asesinato" dijo el mapache – "estilo ejecución, un trabajo muy profesional. Murió en el acto"

"¿Cuándo murió?" pregunto Nick sin dejar de mirar la expresión de asombro que tenía Judy, sin duda era algo que ella no olvidaría el resto de su vida.

"Lo sabremos cuando examinemos el cuerpo, pero yo diría que hace un par de días "contesto McPache.

Entonces uno de los pingüinos del laboratorio forense con ropa protectora blanca y lentes llamo al mapache ya que había encontrado algo. Mcpache se agacho y con sus guantes de látex recogió un cartucho de nueve milímetros tirado a la orilla de la piscina.

Nick sabía que no era frecuente que Judy viera las escenas del crimen y no había estado seguro de llevarla, pero estaba convencido de que era lo mejor ya que eran un equipo y así podrían resolver el caso rápidamente. El ama de llaves de la mansión que era una jirafa algo mayor había descubierto el cuerpo, estaba sentada cerca de la escena del crimen sollozando. Nick miro hacia Judy quien le devolvió la mirada. Esa mirada decía que lidiar con arrebatos emocionales era trabajo de ella. El realmente era incapaz de lidiar con ese tipo de situaciones.

"Eso debió ser espantoso para usted" le dijo Judy de manera reconfortante a la ama de llaves mientras se acercaba hacia ella. La jirafa solo había encontrado el cuerpo pero no tenía más información.

No tenían muchas esperanzas de encontrar testigos, ya que cualquiera que hubiera visto algo lo mantendría en secreto. Después de lo que le había ocurrido al lobo solo un tonto hablaría.

Nick POV

La noticia del asesinato se estaba esparciendo como un incendio. Toda Zootopia estaba hablando de ello y estaban asustados. Estas últimas semanas habían sido como una montaña rusa, con mis emociones cambiando cada subida y bajada. Cuando al fin regresamos al ZPD, ya era tarde el edificio estaba casi vacío no se veían ningún animal en los pasillos, ni siquiera el tigre regordete de Benjamín estaba en la recepción.

"Judy el jefe cuernos de búfalo dijo que no quería que regresaras hasta que se termine el curso" le dije a Judy sabiendo lo terca que era. Terca y hermosa.

"Nick, debemos hablar, no quiero correr el riesgo de que alguien nos escuche, vamos al cuarto de archivos" me dijo Judy bajando la voz interrumpiendo mis pensamientos.

Yo solo asentí, siguiéndola.

Llegamos al cuarto de archivos, en el cual había una pequeña mesa con papeles y unas cuantas sillas al rededor, las cuales usábamos cuando no rondaba Bogo y jugábamos póker, algo que siempre yo organizaba y de lo cual Judy no le gustaba ser participe.

Judy se sentó lentamente en una silla viéndome directamente, yo me senté del otro lado de la mesa. La mirada de Judy era fría como si estuviera asustada, esa mirada que tanto me gustaba no estaba presente, el brillo de sus ojos se había esfumado.

"He recibido una nota anónima que alguien ha dejado bajo mi puerta" me dijo Judy sacando de su bolso un pequeño sobre.

"No entiendo" dije un poco confundido.

"Si una carta sin remitente ni nombre" Decía Judy

"Zanahorias, si la carta es anónima…"deduje en voz baja tomando el sobre.

"Oh, se lo que vas a decir Nick" Judy hizo un gesto nervioso golpeando la mesa con una fuerza que los papeles salieron volando en todas direcciones "Si es anónima ¿cómo puedo saber la identidad del chantajista?, pero veras, el que la escribió sabe la existencia de los otros asesinatos y me ha mandado una nota para demostrarme que saben algo que no sabemos.

"Tomaste capuchino y esta vez con extra azúcar, Zanahorias...primero tu iCarrot y después yo" me atreví a comentar escondido debajo de la mesa tratando de evitar el terror que me producían los arrebatos de fuerza de Judy.

Ella solo voltio sus ojos riendo ignorando mi comentario.

Reponiéndome del susto comencé a leer la nota en voz alta " _Oficial Hoops, tu momento de gloria se ha acabado…_ parece una amenazadije mientras continuaba leyendo _aunque te digan que no es un asesinato, cambiaras de opinión al descubrir los tres anteriores"_

"Sera que Mr. Big…"

"Mr. Big nunca haría nada así, Zanahorias..." dije mirando a Judy y regresándole la nota.

"¿Desde cuando eres tan confiado? "Judy me interrumpió arrebatándome la nota "Tú eras el que más temía de Mr. Big ya hace un tiempo, por algo tan simple como una alfombra"

Trague saliva "Eso fue antes de que me ayudaras a quedar en buenos términos con él, además eso fue antes de que limpiaras mi nombre y no creo que él quisiera hacerte daño, él te aprecia y deberías de aprender a controlar tu fuerza de voluntad para no tomar capuchino…".

En ese momento el estómago de Judy rugió.

"¿Qué fue eso?" pregunte con una sonrisa, al poder apreciar el sonrojo de Judy.

"B-bueno, t-tengo hambre" dijo Judy con pena.

No pude evitar echarme a reír a carcajadas, cuando de repente sentí un golpe en mi hombro. Era Judy mirándome todavía algo sonrojada

"¿Cuándo fue la última vez que comiste zanahorias?" le pregunte sin dejar de reír sospechando la respuesta.

"Iba a llegar tarde al curso..." se excusó con una mueca.

Fueron al restaurante vegano estilo italiano favorito de Judy llamado Carrot Garden. A ella le encantaba la comida y el concepto del lugar ya que era pequeño y en el interior había arena y colchonetas que le daba su punto italiano, además que se encontraba cerca del ZPD. La coneja pidió un Risotto de setas y Nick una pizza dulce de grillos.

Después de cenar llegaron al edificio. La lluvia había cesado por un tiempo pero de repente había comenzado una tormenta. En todo el camino el silencio había reinado. Nick estaciono la patrulla y Judy bajo rápidamente dispuesta a ir hacia su departamento, pero en menos de un parpadeo Nick la detuvo, ella sabía lo que el intentaba decirle así que solo le dijo con una mirada desafiante "No es necesario que pienses que no se cuidar de mi misma, soy policía que no se te olvide. Si quieres que te diga la verdad me parece humillante".

"No es mi intención. Solo quiero que sepas que me preocupo por ti" le dijo Nick con un tono preocupado.

Ella no le había ofrecido que se quedara, pero sabía que él no se iría y con la tormenta comenzando ella no tendría corazón de dejarlo ir, el solo la siguió hasta su departamento con sus orejas abajo.

"Bueno ya estamos dentro" dijo Judy cerrando la puerta que amortiguaba el estruendo de la tormenta que había comenzado a rugir fuera.

"Tu departamento es muy…."No importaba cuantas veces hubiera ido a visitarla para Nick era algo sorprendente que Judy siguiera viviendo ahí.

"Pequeño" termino Judy por él y rio

Nick tomo una manta y la echo en el suelo al lado.

"Eso no quiere decir que tengas que dormir en el suelo" dijo Judy

"Yo puedo dormir perfectamente en el suelo" contesto Nick con convicción "He dormido hasta debajo de un puente"

Ella sonrió.

"¿Tenemos que empezar a pelear oficial Hoops?

"Yo no…" le dijo Judy mirándolo con sus ojos violetas.

"Está bien Zanahorias" dijo Nick acostándose en la cama, no podía evitar ceder ante la mirada suplicante de Judy.

"Gracias" murmuro Judy mientras recogía sus patas para envolverlas con una de las frazadas y apago la lámpara pero aún así la luz que entraba por la ventana iluminaba levemente.

"Buenas noches pelusa" dijo Nick.

Él se había quedado unos minutos acostado escuchando la lluvia cuando Judy rompió el silencio

"Nick... quiero preguntarte algo" dijo acercándose hacia el zorro tomándole su pata, él se arriesgó a darle una mirada y noto como ella lo estaba mirando de cerca, demasiado cerca, él pensaba que tenía que decir algo gracioso pero nada se le ocurría, se mordía la lengua porque no quería decir nada equivocado.

"¿Te ocurre algo Nick? Es que desde hace unos días te noto algo diferente" le pregunto Judy. Se veía sorprendida por su propia pregunta mientras lo seguía mirando con sus orejas caídas.

"Que si me ocurre algo? … Mmmm no… ¿Qué me habría de pasar?"

"Vamos Nick no me contestes la pregunta con otras preguntas no es una rueda de prensa" le dijo Judy algo seria.

"No lo sé, Judy" le contesto el abruptamente "No lo sé, tengo miedo de decirlo, toda mi vida estuve solo y me acostumbre a que me traicionaran".

"¿Piensas que yo te traicionaría? "Le pregunto Judy asombrada de que el la llamara por su nombre.

"No, yo sé que nunca lo harías" Nick trataba de formar las palabras, pero por más que intentaba no le salía nada "No estoy acostumbrado a confiar…y me da miedo" tenía un millón de sentimientos encontrados, tristeza, enojo.

"Es por qué tienes miedo…" dijo Judy un poco confundida.

Nick se voltio rápidamente alejando su mirada de la de Judy y dijo "Es algo que no puedo contestar, siento que se la respuesta pero tengo miedo de decirla, no sé qué es lo que me pasa... no lo sé Judy, simplemente no lo sé".

Judy se quedó callada no lo quería presionar y solo se dio la vuelta y comenzó a recordar cómo había conocido a Nick, cerrando los ojos se trasladó a ese momento cuando lo vio por primera vez, al principio de asombro de haber visto a un zorro pero de un momento a otro Zootopia se había pintado de color rojo, él era todo su mundo… parecía que de un segundo había perdido la noción del tiempo, el recuerdo aún estaba vivo en su corazón y era muy dulce como una mora. Tal vez era hora de decirle la verdad.

Cuando Judy se despertó a la mañana siguiente con el fuerte aroma a café, ya estaba el desayuno que consistía en dos cafés de Zoobucks, un baguette de moras para él y uno de Zanahorias para Judy. Nick había sido el primero en despertar muy temprano y se sentía como nuevo y hambriento así que había decidido ir a comprar algo de comer y arreglar el iCarrot de Judy antes de que ella despertara. Judy tenía una frescura en su aspecto recién levantada aún con su uniforme y con el pelaje algo alborotado. El recordó la conversación de la noche anterior pero en lugar de alejarse de ella y ocultar sus sentimientos decidió sonreírle y ella le sonrió también de alguna manera la tensión se había evaporado. Él le acerco su café y Judy se lo tomo de un solo sorbo.

"Tu nariz esta roja zanahorias "dijo Nick mientras sonreía de gusto tocando con su pata la nariz de Judy y colocándole un poco de espuma del capuchino "Yo seré el que tendrá que sufrir por esa sobredosis de cafeína que te estás dando" Nick hizo un gesto con la pata escondiendo el teléfono celular de Judy.

"¿Qué escondes?" Le dijo la coneja desafiante sacando la lengua al mismo tiempo que se quitaba la espuma de la nariz.

"Si lo quieres, quítamelo" dijo Nick al mismo tiempo que corría.

"¡Oficial Hoops al rescate! Grito Judy.

Nick corría dando vueltas por la habitación con la velocidad de un rayo y ella lo siguió entre risas en ese pequeño espacio. Judy era más rápida y fuerte que el zorro ya que él era un poco lento y torpe al correr. Judy se interpuso tomo el celular y empujo a Nick hacia atrás. No había sido un empujón fuerte pero como el zorro se había inclinado, fue suficiente para hacerle perder el equilibrio. Se tambaleo, movió sus patas rápidamente tratando de sostenerse y al ver la cara de Judy de victoria, rápidamente Nick pensó y tomo la pata que le quedaba libre a Judy que no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar porque a pesar de sus fuerzas para intentar no caerse encima de Nick ahí fue exactamente donde aterrizo al caer los dos al suelo. Judy se quedó unos segundos en silencio mientras intentaba serenarse ya que su respiración estaba acelerada y sus ojos atrapados en los de él.

" _¡Vamos Judy di algo, no te quedes callada!_ " Judy se repetía si misma mientras pensaba que tal vez era tiempo de decirle lo que sentía.

"Nick… yo…" decía Judy mientras Nick la miraba atento.

"¡Creo que la coneja lo mato!" Dijo uno de los odiosos vecinos de Judy interrumpiendo el momento.

Judy sabía que todo se escuchaba a través de la delgada pared pero ¿Porque siempre tenían que arruinarlo todo?

"No creo que siendo policía sería tan tonta de matar a su amigo el zorro en su departamento que también es policía"

"Claro que sí, no ves que ella sabe cómo ocultar la evidencia y hacerlo parecer un accidente por ser policia"

"Cállate, tal vez interrumpiste algo"

"¡Cállate tú!"

"¡No tú cállate!"

"¡Cállense! "Grito Judy frustrada.

Judy estaba molesta, lista para matar a sus odiados vecinos y de un salto se puso de pie y dándole una pata al zorro para ayudar a levantarse diciendo "Nick lo siento yo..."

El zorro se levantó de un salto diciendo "Debo irme o llegare tarde al ZPD"

Faltaban dos horas, tiempo suficiente para que Nick fuera a su departamento bañarse y cambiarse para llegar a tiempo.

"Gracias Nick… gracias por todo" le dijo sonriendo Judy sin saber cómo agradecerle.

"No te preocupes Pelusa, para eso somos amigos" dijo riendo Nick recargado en la puerta listo para salir.

"Ya escuchaste lo que dijo el zorro, solo son amigos"

"¿Y tú qué sabes?"

"¡Yo si tengo amigos no como tú!"

"Cállate"

"¡No tú cállate!"

"¡Cállense!" Grito Judy de nuevo. Seguían arruinándolo todo.

Nick había trabajado doble turno en el ZPD haciendo el trabajo de él y Judy que había quedado pendiente, llenar papeleos y seguir buscando pistas de los homicidios, Él había tenido muy poco tiempo para cenar un sándwich y se había refugiado en la cafetería del Precinto 1 en la cual reinaba la calma ya que era algo tarde para estar ahí. Había un televisor puesto a todo volumen en la esquina, las noticias de las 8 empezaron con el asesinato de la mansión en Sara Square. El rostro del lobo llenaba la pantalla, sus ojos negros, su sonrisa. Un ciudadano ejemplar que no debía de haber sido asesinado. Bajo su foto estaba el número de emergencias, así como la oferta de una recompensa de treinta mil Zoolares por cualquier pista que pudiera lograr encontrar al asesino. La investigación no había avanzado mucho. Un vecino había informado que había visto al señor Wolfred Warren conduciendo su ZBW blanco poco después de las 5 de la tarde del día anterior. Después de eso nada, nadie más lo había visto. Los vecinos no vieron ni oyeron nada. Ni peleas, ni gritos ni siquiera el disparo. Pero Nick seguía pensando que era incomprensible que alguien no hubiera escuchado el disparo. Tal vez no había más sordo que el que no quería oír. Nick ya había terminado su sándwich.

"¿Vas a decirle a Judy que te ha tocado trabajar hasta tarde?" le pregunto el oficial McCuerno. El cual se había hecho un buen amigo de Nick ya que los dos animales a veces compartían el turno de la noche.

Nick se encogió de hombros diciendo" ¿Qué puedo decir? El trabajo es trabajo"

"El trabajo es trabajo Si hay momentos en que el trabajo es una mierda, pero la verdad que eso pasa en la mayoría de los trabajos" replico McCuerno.

Nick frunció el ceño y miro hacia abajo, el trabajo no era lo mismo si no estaba Judy, a pesar de haberse mandado mensajes durante el día, realmente la extrañaba, no le apetecía comer más. Se sentía cansado y desanimado. Había decidido ir directamente a su departamento al terminar su turno y cuando iba dando vuelta en la esquina justo frente a su departamento alguien lo observaba no muy lejos de ahí.

Si no hubiera sido por aquellos inconfundibles ojos de color esmeralda, Zara no lo hubiera reconocido. El zorro estafador se había convertido en uno de los más destacados policías de Zootopia que atraía todas las miradas hacia él sin si quiera pronunciar una palabra. Desde que lo había visto en las noticias, lo había buscado con deseos de volver a verlo. El impacto que le causo verlo en el bar la había dejado sin palabras. Él había crecido en todos los sentidos, se moría por hablar con él, pero ¿y él? Ella se había cansado de rechazarlo en el pasado. Ella lo observaba desde el otro lado de la calle y supo que no podía esperar más, vio como él iba subiendo las escaleras hacia a su departamento entonces ella sentido su respiración agitada. Espero a que el entrara y toco a la puerta. Cuando el abrió ella lo miro, decidida a no dejar que notara como la alteraba su presencia. Había conseguido a aprender a controlarse hasta tal punto que se había convertido en una costumbre, pero la sola mirada del zorro fue suficiente para que ella comenzara a temblar. Con sus ojos y la firmeza en como el la miraba, ella sentía que él se imponía sobre ella, y ella quería liberarse de su control, aunque no tenía ni idea de porqué.

Rompiendo el silencio dijo ella, obligándose a sonreír "Nicolás Wilde… el mejor oficial del ZPD"

"¿Cómo está la Zorra de hielo?" Preguntaba Nick con una mirada desconfiada recargado en el marco de la puerta.

Ella sintió que sus mejillas se enrojecían por debajo de su pelaje mientras su mente se llenaba de recuerdos.

"Estoy bien, y por lo que veo tú también ¿Dónde has estado todo este tiempo? "Le pregunto ella sorprendida.

"¿Quieres que te resuma 7 años en una sola frase?" pregunto con una sonrisa sarcástica Nick.

"¿Tan pocas cosas has hecho?" Pregunto ella, bajando la voz.

"He vivido" contesto él.

Ella supo que la historia completa seria increíble

Empieza con el principio entonces ¿Qué hiciste después de… ya sabes de lo que ocurrió? Pregunto Zara algo curiosa.

"Me uní a la policía"

"¿No me vas a invitar a pasar?"

Nick hizo un gesto, había pensado en simplemente cerrarle la puerta en la nariz, pero si algo no podría ser era ser grosero así que la invito a pasar, no cerro completamente la puerta sentía que no sabría si podría soportar estar en la misma habitación con ella, indicándole que se sentara en un sillón junto al suyo.

"Aún estoy sorprendida de que seas policía pero ¿Por qué…?" la voz de Zara se escuchaba incrédula.

"Digamos que se me presento la oportunidad" se limitó a decir Nick.

Aquello no tenía sentido, Nick era un estafador por excelencia y si algo odiaba era a la policía, "todos los años buscaba tu nombre ya sabes en las noticias, pero por diferentes razones... dijo ella sacudiendo la cabeza de un lado a otro.

"Las cosas cambian, puedo saber ¿porque estás aquí?"

Para darte las gracias, ella aparto la mirada, incapaz de sostener la del zorro por más tiempo.

Él estaba furioso con ella la última vez que la había visto había sido en el bar hacia dos días, pero sus recuerdos no se borraban de su mente, ella no había tenido la delicadeza de buscar tiempo y aclarar las cosas o para pedirle perdón.

"¡Entonces me darás las gracias. Por tu culpa me golpearon. Tú siempre me despreciaste por ser un estafador!" Grito Nick. Trataba de mantenerse calmado, pero su corazón latía acelerado. Aquello cambio mi vida Nick de una manera que nunca pude imaginar. No podía creer que ella estuviera tan tranquila.

"Es una larga historia" contesto ella acercándose a Nick y tomando su pata le pregunto "¿tienes tiempo para una larga historia?"

"No y llevas más tiempo aquí de lo que yo esperaba" Apartando su pata de la de ella.

"Esperaba tu rechazo" dijo ella.

"¿Me podrías explicar porque?" pregunto Nick

"De verdad yo lo sentí muchísimo, Nick. Tú me protegiste y te hicieron daño por ello, me di cuenta de las consecuencias de mis actos demasiado tarde. Aprendí a no juzgar a los demás animales por su apariencia"

"¿Y por eso terminaste de novia con ese tonto que te hacía daño?"

Antes de que Zara pudiera pensar en una respuesta, se acercó a Nick tomo su pata de nuevo y sin soltarla sentía como el cuerpo de él se tensaba.

Gracias dijo Zara acercándose cada vez más, vuelvo a estar en deuda contigo.

En ese instante Judy que iba llegando al departamento de Nick vio la puerta semi-abierta, entonces ella miro a Nick con una zorra, ¡Si una zorra! Cerró los ojos como si deseara haberse equivocado, retrocedió lentamente para que no se dieran cuenta de su presencia. Seguía confusa porque el zorro no le había dicho que tenía novia. Ella sacudió la cabeza para intentar quitar esos pensamientos dolorosos de su mente mientras sentía como las lágrimas le caían por su rostro, sentía que de un momento a otro iba a desintegrarse, sin duda esa era su peor pesadilla, no pudo hacer más que salir corriendo, pensaba que si corría lo suficientemente rápido podría dejar todos esos pensamientos atrás.

 **Tan Taaaaan Taaaan! …. El siguiente capítulo tendrá más sorpresas es cuando comienza el drama y toda la historia y claro aparecerá uno de mis personajes favoritos…. esmeralda, amatista y un poco de obsidiana**


	5. Obsidiana

**Desde California hasta Zootopia…. Llega el capítulo 5.**

 **Espero que hayan sido unas buenas semanas para todos ustedes y si lamentablemente no han sido así… sonrían que las cosas siempre mejoran. Feliz Halloween! Una de mis épocas favoritas del año. Tarde un poco en escribirlo pero a veces pienso que estoy un poco loca…. Todos los planes que tenía para este capítulo resultaron ser diferentes pero me siento contenta con el resultado y es que siento que esta historia tiene su propia vida… Un abrazo enorme y espero que disfruten este capítulo tanto como yo lo disfrute al escribirlo! Les agradezco a todos los que se toman el tiempo de pasar por aquí y leen esta historia… mil gracias me motivan a seguir escribiendo**

Judy bajo las escaleras del edificio lo más rápido que pudo. A medida que se alejaba solo escuchaba sus pasos, todo parecía permanecer en silencio. Cuando salió del edificio se dio cuenta que una tormenta acababa de empezar pero sin dudarlo ni un instante se puso a correr bajo la lluvia. No llevaba ni paraguas, ni impermeable solo su chaqueta negra de cuero que brillaba por la humedad, mientras sus orejas colgaban mojadas sobre su rostro. Corría entre la fila de edificios de oficinas y tiendas, las calles estaban desoladas era noche y ningún animal se veía alrededor habían detenido sus vidas ocupadas ya que nadie quería estar bajo el velo de lluvia que caía en ese momento. No se sentía capaz de regresar a su departamento, de manera que siguió corriendo hasta llegar a un parque. Una vez ahí se sentó en un banco de piedra, sin preocuparse por estarse mojando. Sentía un terrible vacío en su interior, una sombría desesperanza.

Judy sabía que estaba enamorada de Nicholas Wilde y eso era sinónimo de ser una torpe coneja ya que estaba acabada, no había ninguna duda de eso ya que una cosa era tener sentimientos y otra estar enamorada. Probablemente siempre poseería su corazón, y dudaba que aquello pudiera cambiar pero tenía que cambiar su forma de enfrentarse a esa realidad. Después de todo si algo pudiera cambar seria cuanto lo amaba cada día que pasara. Al principio solo como amigos pero cada día con cada sonrisa, expresión y malos chistes había sido fácil que ese sentimiento creciera cada día más ya que Nick había hecho que su vida fuera mejor. Judy no podría haber pedido más. Aunque ella pensaba que él había tenido la culpa de todo, por el simple hecho de ser un zorro encantador.

Nunca le había dicho nada a él y había intentado ocular todas las señales de estar enamorada, o más bien lo que ella llamaba 'las señales de estar enamorada', pero viniendo de una coneja inexperta en esa área parecía comprender muy poco del amor. Según sus hermanas cuando estabas enamorada se te aceleraban el corazón, era difícil concentrarse y todo el día sonreías. Ahora comprendía que esas señales existían porque era lo que le ocurría cada vez que pensaba en Nick. ¿Sentía él lo mismo? No podía ni saberlo. No podía ni siquiera pensarlo aunque la respuesta parecía obvia ella había tardado mucho en decirlo simplemente por ser una coneja torpe y cobarde. Nick solo la veía como una amiga.

La lluvia era cada vez más fuerte, sus orejas estaban completamente mojadas y sus lágrimas se perdían entre las gotas de lluvia mientras ella pensaba lo estúpida que había sido. Una coneja y un zorro, jamás funcionaria así que la ilusión se había acabado aún antes de que algo pudiera haber comenzado. Era mejor olvidarse de ello ya que Judy le había dado un trozo de su corazón a Nick y le había quedado un hueco muy grande y a pesar del dolor de esa herida se recordaría que lo seguiría amando y que algún día tal vez encontraría a alguien que aunque no fuera del tamaño perfecto podría llenar ese vacío que se había quedado.

Después de estar un tiempo en el parque Judy se había alejado corriendo cuesta arriba por una calle angosta cada segundo que pasaba la lluvia se iba haciendo más intensa pero ella no se detenía seguía corriendo hasta que llego a la bajada de una calle estrecha pero eso no la detuvo y siguió corriendo, en un instante vio como una gata casi de la misma estatura o más bien con unos centímetros más que Judy de constitución fuerte pero de hermosas facciones de pelo brillante y de color blanco y gris con los ojos azules corría detrás de Judy la cual estaba a unos cincuenta metros por delante, pero la gata corría con una agilidad con la cual rebaso en un segundo a la coneja lo cual despertó el potencial competitivo de Judy que intento seguir a la felina pero sus condiciones atléticas no eran como las de la otra chica a pesar de que la coneja era la mejor para correr entre sus compañeros del ZPD, la felina superaba ampliamente a Judy. Al girar a la esquina de una calle cercana Judy le había perdido el rastro a la gata y la coneja miraba hacia los lados para intentar localizarla pero no la veía. De pronto vio como una sombra se movía en uno de los callejones en dirección a una calle principal que estaba obscura y Judy logro distinguir a la chica que doblaba en una esquina. Judy corrió detrás de ella y cuando casi la alcanzaba la felina giro en otra dirección. Judy corrió detrás de ella por toda la zona, a través de calles residenciales y de calles llenas de tiendas cerradas. Se internaron por sitios cada vez menos acogedores. La coneja jadeaba ya estaba cansada, pero seguía persiguiéndola. Unos diez minutos después acepto el hecho de que la chica no iba a cansarse del juego de modo que ella tendría que hacer trampa.

"¡Alto policía de Zootopia deténgase!" Grito Judy aun jadeando.

"¿Eso es un chiste? ¿Y que se supone que debo hacer?" Pregunto la felina burlonamente deteniéndose abruptamente mientras soltaba una carcajada.

Judy la miro confundida mientras sacaba de la bolsa de su chaqueta su placa de policía.

"¿Siempre eres así?" Pregunto la gata con una sonrisa.

Ignorando el comentario de la chica Judy le ordeno que le mostrara su identificación.

"Que yo sepa no he hecho nada fuera de la ley, no he hecho nada malo" Dijo en un tono más serio la felina.

"me puedes decir... ¿Que estabas haciendo corriendo sola a estas horas de la noche?" Le pregunto Judy con un tono de autoridad.

"Lo mismo te pregunto yo a ti… oficial..." Contesto desafiante la gata mirando a Judy con una sonrisa.

"Yo… "Judy se quedó sin palabras para contestar a la evidente acusación

"Entonces oficial, ya somos dos… ¿Mal día en el trabajo?" Pregunto la felina al observar la mirada triste de la coneja.

"Ve con cuidado" Le dijo Judy ignorando la pregunta que le había hecho la gata y se dio vuelta alejándose para continuar el camino rumbo a su departamento.

Judy no podía recordar cómo había regresado a su departamento se sentía desanimada, inquieta sin poder dormir tenia frio y miedo al menos ya no se estaba empapando bajo la lluvia. Aquella noche no había podido dormir. Tuvo varias pesadillas y se despertó varias veces. Había pasado una noche pésima despertando de sobresalto en sobresalto. Por la mañana volvió a despertarse, al echar un vistazo a su iCarrot noto que eran las cinco de la mañana y los múltiples mensajes de Nick que se habían acumulado.

Al mismo tiempo Nick estaba solo en su cuarto, sentado en el borde de la cama, confundido. Tomo su teléfono celular para comprobar si Judy había intentado contactarse con él en algún momento sin que se enterase. Reviso el teléfono una vez más, no podía quedarse quieto. Cuando Judy estaba enojada le gritaba o ignoraba y era divertido, pero en ocasiones era muy difícil entenderla. Él le había mandado una buena cantidad de mensajes pero Judy no contestaba, lo único bueno acerca de eso es que ella ya le debía un día de desayuno. Podría ser que su teléfono estaba desactivado, sin pila o lo había vuelto a estrellar. Entonces Nick decidió volver a insistir.

Justo en el momento que Judy pensaba mandarle un mensaje a Nick, se quedó viendo la foto de contacto que tenia de él y para su sorpresa apareció la notificación en su iCarrot de mensaje nuevo.

' _Zanahorias te he mandado mensajes pero no me has contestado. ¿Estás bien?'_

De pronto su nariz comenzó a moverse rápidamente, estaba nerviosa y se sentía invadida por la culpabilidad ya que Nick era su mejor amigo, siempre estaba disponible y siempre estaba esperándola. Habían pasado casi todos los días libres y se quedaban tarde platicando. Se sentía culpable por haber espiado al zorro, después de todo Nick tenía derecho a tener novia, pero la extraña sensación que tenía en el estómago era por celos a pesar de tratar de mantenerse indiferente. Abrazaba a su almohada ya que ese sentimiento no se podía reducir ni con todas las zanahorias, capuchinos o helados que pudiera encontrar en toda Zootopia.

El celular de Judy volvió a vibrar, Nick le había enviado otro mensaje

' _Si no contestas, zanahorias… será el segundo día que me debes el desayuno'_

' _Estoy bien'_

' _Eso no te salvara de comprarme el desayuno'_

' _Eres un zorro astuto'_

' _Torpe coneja'_

De pronto recibió una llamada de Nick.

"Hola…" Contesto ella algo evasiva y nerviosa.

"Buenos días Zanahorias ¿te he despertado?" Nick decía mientras ocultaba no sonar algo preocupado, no habría querido llamarla pero a su vez, sentía que no podía esperar.

"No. He despertado algo temprano… pero tu… no puedo creer que estés despierto a esta hora" Dijo Judy tratando de ocultar sus nervios y soltando una pequeña risa.

"Ahora que la oficial Hoops no está soy el oficial estrella, soy muy bueno en mi trabajo" Le advirtió Nick "Me gusta estudiar a mi oponente y nunca dejarlo ganar"

"Vaya, no me gustaría ser yo tu oponente" Sonrió Judy

"No te lo aconsejo"

"Zorro astuto"

"Creo que es un cumplido, así que gracias. Zanahorias me he estado ocupando del caso y lo he hecho bien hasta ahora ¿Has pensado en alguna pista? "Nick hizo pausa en espera de una respuesta que no llego.

Judy seguía nerviosa

"Todo está algo controlado por ahora. El cuernos de búfalo, nos está dando tiempo de resolver los casos, deberías tranquilizarte hoy es tu ultimo día de tu relajante y entretenido curso. He hecho muy bien mi trabajo" Decía Nick esperando que Judy se tranquilizara un poco

"Si… Nick eso ya lo sé, pero tenemos que seguir investigando y tratar de encontrar casos similares de muertes por drogas desconocidas" La voz de Judy se escuchaba algo preocupada

"Me encargare de eso temprano hoy. Le diré a Benjamín que me ayude… le hare un favor así que no puede fallarme"

"Un favor ¿Tú? ¿A Benjamín?" Dijo algo curiosa y riendo Judy

"Si… yo a Benjamín" Nick recalco las palabras pretendiendo estar ofendido "Como puedes ver soy muy generoso… soy un buen zorro"

Judy no podía ocultar su risa.

"¿No me ves capaz de hacerle un favor a otro animal?"

Hubo un silencio. Ninguno de los dos contestó y de pronto estallaron en una carcajada. Unos momentos después habían terminado la llamada, habían quedado en seguir en contacto e investigando.

Judy seguía abrazando su almohada. Le costaba creer que con solo escuchar la voz de Nick la hacía sentirse bien. De pronto dio un brinco al darse cuenta de que ya era hora de levantarse. Tomo un baño de agua caliente, se puso su uniforme y salió rumbo a su odiado curso, al menos la hacía sentir aliviada de que fuera su último día y ya al día siguiente podía regresar al ZPD.

Nick se había quedado observando el techo de su habitación durante unos momentos cuando de pronto recibió un mensaje, pensó que era de Judy pero se sorprendió al ver que era de un remitente desconocido lo leyó y se dio cuenta de que tenía que ser de Zara. '¿Qué más tenía que decirme?' Pensó el durante unos segundos en los cuales se planteó borrarlo. El mensaje decía que ella lo esperaría en la puerta de su edificio de departamentos esa misma noche. Nick se quedó con la mirada pérdida hacia el techo pensando que era increíble que después de tanto ella siguiera insistiendo, ya le había dejado claro que no quería que lo volviera a buscar.

Pensándolo bien Nick no estaba seguro de lo que había sentido por Zara hubiera sido amor desde que había conocido a Judy. Maldito zorro entrometido pensó Nick acerca de Finnick de seguro él había sido quien le había dado su dirección y el número de teléfono.

' _Me gustaría intentar explicarte lo ocurrido. Confiaba en poder sentarme contigo en una cafetería y contarte porque me había comportado como lo hice hace tantos años. Solo quería que supieras que sigo queriéndote… te echo de menos y que sigo deseándote de todo corazón que fuera posible estar contigo'_

Por supuesto que hubiera sido posible… ¡si no se hubiera ido con otro! Murmuro Nick entre dientes.

Nick salió de la habitación y se hizo el desayuno. Sentado en el sofá, no encendió el televisor. Se quedó mirando hacia el balcón con la mirada perdida ya que había pensado ir a visitar a Judy después del trabajo pero sus planes habían cambiado ya que primero tendría que deshacerse de Zara. El departamento de Nick tenía paredes grises pero el blanco y negro dominaban en el lugar, roto solo por el plateado de las lámparas. Era moderno y resultaba agradable a la vista con los libros y los pocos muebles de Nick. Las amplias ventanas de la sala y del cuarto permitían que pudiera verse como si estuvieran a la mano los edificios del centro de la ciudad de Zootopia. El departamento de Nick quedaba cerca del ZPD así que se dio una ducha rápido y se fue a trabajar.

Nick se había quedado a trabajar mucho más tarde que de costumbre ya que no estaba Judy y era doble trabajo para él. Comenzó por buscar pistas sobre la muerte de Wolfred Warren, el lobo que había sido asesinado en su casa hacia dos días pero las pistas que buscaba no lo llevaban a ningún lado ya que la teoría de alguna vida secreta no había producido más evidencia que los recibos de tarjetas de crédito por compras de chocolates y cigarrillos. Era imposible que el record de llamadas telefónicas fuera más aburrido.

Además tenía otros asesinatos que averiguar así que comenzó a buscar en los archivos de casos cerrados que habían tenido alguna conexión con sobredosis de drogas y no lograba encontrar pistas. Según la nota anónima que había recibido Judy había otros tres casos sin resolver y aunque podría ser una trampa era mejor estar completamente seguro antes de descartar cualquier otro asesinato. Así que siguió con el plan de ir a pedir ayuda al oficial Garraza.

Caminando hacia el escritorio del tigre el cual estaba como siempre comiendo donas, si deliciosas donas glaseadas de azúcar y chocolate. Nick se tomó un momento para captar la atención de Benjamín

"Benja… Necesito un favor" Le dijo Nick con una sonrisa

"¿Un favor?, lo que sea por un amigo… Nick ¿No te has olvidado de tu promesa verdad? Pregunto Garraza mientras hablaba con la boca llena y sus ojos con un brillo de esperanza.

"Claro que no… palabra de zorro" Dijo Nick mientras miraba su teléfono celular y lo bloqueaba. ¿Me podrías hacer un reporte con la lista muertes que han quedado sin resolver, especialmente las que han sido por sobredosis de drogas"

"Cuenta con ello" Le dijo sonriendo el tigre.

"Eres el mejor. Te veo luego" Nick se despidió agradecido mientras salía del ZPD rumbo al laboratorio Nick sabía que el Dr. McPache podría ayudarlo.

Unos minutos después, llego al laboratorio forense que estaba al edificio contiguo del ZPD. Anuncio su llegada en recepción y descendió en el ascensor los dos pisos que le separaban de la morgue. Era un desolado laberinto de pasillos y corredores. Saludo a un par de rostros conocidos llego hasta el laboratorio, llamo a la puerta abierta y entro. El laboratorio era realmente enorme y también el mejor equipado. Contaba con la mejor tecnología y con todos los instrumentos y equipos necesarios para el equipo de investigadores. Las blancas paredes le daban un aspecto algo frio.

El Dr. McPache estaba sentado en su escritorio terminando de llenar unos papeles.

"Buenas tardes oficial Wilde. Por favor, siéntese" McPache señalo la silla que quedaba delante de él.

"No puedo quedarme mucho. Tengo que seguir investigando" Dijo Nick que tenía sus patas en sus bolsillos al mismo tiempo que paseaba la mirada por el laboratorio con visible asombro.

"Supongo que ha venido por los resultados de la autopsia del señor Wolfred Warren" dijo Mcpache mientras le acercaba un papel al zorro, arrastrándolo sobre el escritorio.

"¿Hay algo particularmente interesante?" Pregunto Nick

"No. Ha sido una autopsia rápida, la herida de bala habitual y hemos tomado las muestras de sangre, corazón, cerebro para descartar consumo de tóxicos… tendremos los resultados toxicológicos en dos días." Dijo el mapache

"Dr. McPache como sabe, seguimos investigando la muerte de Max el oso polar, no hemos encontrado pistas… solo las diferentes drogas que se encontraron en el cuerpo del animal, ya sabe me gustan las sorpresas y los retos"

"El caso de Max es realmente interesante, una droga desconocida siempre plantea un desafío, mas aún porque se encontró la toxina aullina" Dijo McPache tomando una carpeta de su escritorio.

"La oficial Hoops me comento que el porcentaje de pureza de la droga era muy alto, no había ninguna adulteración. ¿Podría haber sido sintetizada en un laboratorio químico?" Dijo pensando Nick

"Eso creo" Repuso McPache "¿Por qué lo preguntas?"

"Tal vez tenga suerte y eso nos lleve a encontrar una pista"

"Si te sirve de ayuda, sé que el laboratorio Zootek la sintetiza, pero es una empresa que nunca se ha visto en una situación comprometedora"

"Si descubro algo será el primero en saber" Dijo Nick mientras corría hacia la salida.

"En cuanto tenga los resultados de las muestras me comunico con ustedes" Dijo despidiéndose el mapache

En el otro lado de la ciudad de los sueños finalmente Judy había terminado el curso, ella se fue a su departamento a cambiarse el uniforme por su ropa deportiva e ir a correr y después pasar al departamento de Nick, ir a correr le ayudaría a sacar fuerzas para poder hablar con él ya que no sabía cómo empezar.

Intento correr pero sintió que no podía respirar de los nervios y se sintió mejor cuando termino sentada en un banco en el mismo parque de la noche anterior tratando de aclarar sus ideas. Observando unas palomas que revoloteaban cerca y recordando una estrofa de la canción de Gazelle _'Birds don't just fly, they fall down and get up, nobody learns without gettin it won'._

Judy se apoyó en el respaldo y comenzó a observar a los animales, sus rostros, sus acciones y cuando existía la posibilidad escuchaba lo que decían… Frente a ella pudo observar un puesto donde vendían café y pastelillos; por un momento se sintió tentada a ir, le llego el rico olor a café recién hecho pero recordó que no debía tomar capuchino y menos en el estado en el que se encontraba.

Mientras estaba allí sentada, se sorprendió al comprobar lo hermoso que era todo a su alrededor, comenzaba el otoño época en la que los arboles pierden sus hojas y quedan expuestos listos para renacer con hojas nuevas las cuales hacían que el parque se cubriera con una alfombra de colores rojizos y amarillos. Comenzó a pensar en todo lo que le había sucedido la noche anterior. Quería pensar en el asunto objetivamente, pero solo podía pensar en Nick, su mente se nublaba y de pronto vio pasar a Nick con una expresión despreocupada caminaba tranquilo con su uniforme de policía moviendo su cola de lado a lado atravesando el parque rumbo a su departamento. Judy sintió los latidos de su corazón acelerarse, además de ser una coneja torpe también era cobarde ya que se había sobresaltado y escondió detrás de un árbol. No sabía si había reaccionado así porque estaba enfadada de que él no le hubiera dicho que estaba viendo a alguien. O si lo había hecho porque tenía miedo que él se diera cuenta de lo que ella sentía. Fuese como fuese noto que empezaba a perder el control. Se encontraba a pocos metros de distancia y sigilosamente se deslizo entre los arboles siguiéndolo con la mirada.

En ese momento Judy escucho "pero ¿Miren quien está aquí?… la gran oficial Judy Hoops..."

Judy se sorprendió tanto que estuvo a punto de soltar una patada por puro reflejo pero de pronto se dio cuenta que la que le hablaba era la gata de la noche anterior a la cual no había podido alcanzar y solo se limitó a decir molesta "Eres tu otra vez, casi me matas de un susto. No está bien acercarse a escondidas"

"Bueno en realidad tú estabas haciendo lo mismo que yo" Le dijo la felina con una sonrisa "He visto cómo te escondías entre los árboles. Seguro que es para espiar a alguien"

"¡Yo no estaba espiando! Soy incapaz. ¿Cómo te atreves? Me voy…con permiso" Dijo Judy haciendo un ademan con las patas algo apenada y molesta apartándose de la gata.

"No te alteres por favor. No tiene nada de particular. Además todo mundo espía de un momento a otro. Yo misma he espiado muchas veces. Es una emoción" Dijo la felina

"Bueno… tal vez" Contesto Judy al escuchar a la gata que se había dado cuenta de todo.

"Por la mirada tiene que ser algún chico que te gusta, no puedo creerlo aparentas ser una chica ruda ".

Judy levanto la mirada y vio a la gata que tenía una gran sonrisa. La felina se veía simpática irradiaba un buen humor que era contagioso. Judy tenía un buen presentimiento.

"Mi nombre es Loui" Le dijo la felina extendiéndole la pata a Judy.

Judy comenzó a recordar todas las veces en las que su facilidad para entablar amistad con desconocidos le había traído problemas. Siempre habían sido más los encuentros que habían terminado en grandes aventuras como con Nick. Era parte de su naturaleza ser curiosa y abierta a los demás. Sería una tragedia si sospechara de cada animal que se encontrara como si quisiera hacerle daño. ¿No era mejor considerar cada nuevo encuentro como una oportunidad en vez de como un riesgo?

Judy le dio un apretón rápido y enérgico diciendo "Judy Hoops. Mucho gusto en conocerte".

"Yo también me enamore, alguna vez…" Le dijo Loui con la mirada triste.

"Si, pero no era tu mejor amigo" Termino diciendo Judy bajando la mirada

"¡Como ibas tú a saberlo! Aunque desde luego que lo supieras no sería mucho más extraordinario que el hecho de que sea de otra especie como me paso a mí"… "Vamos, Judy" Añadió después de pensarlo un momento, "Te contare mi historia tal como es, y así veras con mayor claridad que no eres la única"

Loui y Judy pasaron horas y horas en el parque. La coneja escuchaba y escuchaba, abría los ojos y respiraba hondamente sorprendida, a veces cubriendo su rostro con las patas del asombro. Era inevitable pero cuando menos lo esperaba los recuerdos de Nick volvían a sobrevolar sus pensamientos pero trataba de enfocarse en la historia de Loui, la cual se había enamorado de una rana… si una gata enamorada de una rara 'ya lo he visto todo' pensó Judy, no era que juzgara a aquella chica pero se sentía mal por ella, ya que se encontraba en una situación peor.

Loui se había quedado cabizbaja al recordar cuando aquella rana de la que se había enamorado llamada Kam la abrazaba resultándole extremadamente doloroso al tenerlo tan cerca y no poder besarlo ya que era su amigo fiel y el único en quien confiaba para contarle sus secretos. Loui hacía de tripas corazón cuando le contaba a ella que alguna chica le gustaba, hasta la experiencia de su primer beso se la explico con todo lujo de detalles haciendo que ella quisiera desaparecer. Loui se había conformado a lo largo de los años con una amistad, al no ver interés de su parte y al no verla con otros ojos que no fuera más que una amiga. Sobre todo habiendo los obstáculos de inter especie entre ellos dos y ella solo sufría en silencio. Intentaba nuevamente retroceder y luchar contra sus sentimientos, ya no quería resignarse a ser su fiel confidente.

"Pero de vez en cuando la vida te premia o te castiga sin que sepas el motivo y lo peor de todo es que no pides nacer de cierta especie y no sabes si lo que te ha tocado ser es un regalo o una condena hasta mucho después que te has enamorado" Dijo Loui terminando con esa frase su relato.

"Tu historia es increíble… algo triste pero me has sorprendido" Dijo Judy suspirando.

"Me encantan las buenas historias y, me da la impresión que la tuya debe ser interesante… cuéntamelo todo" dijo sonriendo Loui

De pronto Judy se quedó callada había recordado a Nick y todo lo que le estaba pasando así que dijo "Otro día Loui… fue un gusto conocerte, pero no puedo… yo…yo… me tengo que ir..."

"Si cambias de opinión ya sabes dónde encontrarme" le dijo Loui con una cálida sonrisa.

Mientras Judy se alejaba escucho a lo lejos a Lui diciendo "Adiós… adiós "mientras brincaba y movía sus patas efusivamente.

Si definitivamente era una coneja cobarde porque no había tenido el valor de hablar con Nick, necesitaba tiempo y decidió regresar a su departamento ya que tendría que levantarse temprano, realmente se sentía cansada. No podía ni recordar cómo había llegado y se había quedado dormida. Todo era tan confuso. Su departamento era un refugio seguro para ella.

Mientras tanto cuando Nick se acercó a el edificio de departamentos donde vivía, recordó que Zara lo iba a estar esperando, así que usando sus habilidades de zorro escurridizo decidió entrar a hurtadillas por la parte de atrás . Sin embargo sus planes quedaron desbaratados porque en cuanto llego a la puerta trasera del edificio. Zara se encontraba justo ahí, con la cabeza ladeada y el dolor reflejado en sus ojos azules.

"Vete por favor" Le pidió con franqueza y tranquilidad Nick. Él sabía que ella iba a estarlo esperando pero nunca se esperó tomarlo con tanta frialdad

"Nick por favor te lo puedo explicar… cometí un error terrible… pero te quiero" Le decía Zara en tono de súplica mientras con una de sus patas intentaba tocar al zorro.

Él había añorado en algún momento que ella se arrepintiera pero ya no era el tiempo para eso el deseaba que ella se alejara y estuviera lo más lejos posible.

"Será mejor que te vayas" Dijo Nick dando un paso hacia atrás para alejar la pata de ella.

Zara se vino abajo y se dejó caer al suelo delante de Nick mientras caían lágrimas de sus ojos.

A Nick le dio bastante pena la situación era demasiado dramática, que iban a pensar después de todo era un zorro y una chica llorando frente a él.

Paso uno de sus vecinos un león y lo fulmino con la mirada

"No te metas donde no te llaman rey de la selva" Dijo Nick mientras se alejaba dejando a Zara sola con su llanto.

Al siguiente día Nick miro su reloj eran las 5 de la mañana aún no amanecía y estaba medio dormido. El horizonte aún estaba grisáceo y empezaba a vestirse de rojo parecía que ese día no llovería pero se podía sentir el frio, a Nick le gustaba la lluvia y el frio para el cada estación tenía su significado. La ciudad aún dormía.

Cuando el zorro llego a la comisaria Garraza lo saludo enérgicamente y nervioso le dijo que el jefe Bogo lo estaba esperando, el zorro había llegado una hora antes de la junta matutina y la razón era que quería avanzar lo más pronto en la búsqueda de pistas de los asesinatos.

McCuerno y Lobato se encontraban en la oficina de Bogo, se notaba el nerviosismo, parecía todo muy extraño la mirada de Bogo era demasiado inquieta, la atmosfera se sentía especial el zorro se preguntaba qué era lo que estaba pasando.

"Han surgido algunas complicaciones "Dijo el jefe Bogo "Han asesinado al concejal del distrito de Zootopia. Debemos ir rápidamente a la escena del crimen"

Un mal presentimiento comenzaba a formarse en la mente de Nick, todos esos asesinatos eran un mal presagio de lo que comenzaba a ocurrir.

Los oficiales se trasladaron rápidamente a la escena del crimen y entraron con prudencia al gran complejo de condominios de la exclusiva zona de Savanna Central, uno de los distritos más grandes de Zootopia donde albergaba los edificios más altos. Lo primero que noto Nick fueron los vecinos ausentes eso era raro normalmente solían asomarse, pero lo único que lograba ver era a todos los uniformados que corrían de un lado a otro ya que era una zona expuesta no había garantía de seguridad. Siguieron el protocolo cuando entraron al condominio asegurando el piso en dos sectores Nick se fue solo y comenzó a avanzar por el pasillo exterior y toda su concentración se clavaba en analizar el entorno entonces el zorro pregunto a unos pingüinos asistentes del laboratorio por el forense, supuso que Mcpache sería el encargado pero ellos le informaron que esta vez había sido la forense Abby una jirafa la cual había llegado un poco antes de las 6 de la mañana y había comenzado el análisis de escenario mientras McPache llegaba.

Cuando McPache no estaba era ella quien tomaba la responsabilidad del caso, no era difícil para el descifrarlo pero era un zorro astuto y no lo sabía nadie pero él ya había notado que eran pareja, en realidad no debía saberlo ni él. Pero lo sabía, esas cosas siempre se saben. Las sonrisas y las miradas; una pareja inter especie que se quedaba en secreto.

"Aquí hay demasiados animales, obstaculizando a los forenses. Wilde encárgate de despejar esta zona". De pronto el jefe Bogo había llegado gritando y algo enojado le pregunto a Francine y Delgato porque no habían seguido el procedimiento.

"Disculpe jefe… entramos al condómino tras forzar la puerta con una palanca. El lugar estaba caliente como si la calefacción hubiera estado prendida toda la noche. Entramos para comprobar si estaba despejado. Pero la luz no funcionaba por eso pedimos refuerzos, eso nos dio mala espina porque no estaba claro, en caso de haber sucedido lo peor nadie nos aseguraba que el responsable siguiera dentro. Avanzamos por el pasillo hasta la primera puerta, y allí encontramos un cuerpo, lo iluminamos con nuestras linternas y entonces…" La voz de la elefante de quebró y comenzó a llorar.

"Está bien. Francine y Delgato vayan a la comisaria y realicen el informe antes de marcharse a casa. Wilde acompáñeme"

Nick lo siguió como una sombra

Eran demasiados animales para tan pequeño espacio, los forenses hacían lo suyo sacaban fotos de la ventana que daba al patio. Los cristales estaban enteros, la puerta no estaba forzada, eso era una mala señal. Habían tendido una cinta junto a una pared que permitía avanzar hasta la sala. De pronto Nick vio a Judy que le daba la espalda hablando con los forenses dentro de uno de los cuartos ella había llegado antes a la escena del crimen y con la pata derecha estaba tomando apuntes de todo lo que le decían, ella no había percibido la presencia del zorro. Nick no le veía el rostro pero conocía su concentración, adivinaba su expresión sus ojos sin pestañar, cada gesto de ella definitivamente una devota en su oficio. Tanto la conocía que empezó a repetir los mismos gestos que ella estaba haciendo mientras hablaba, sacando una pequeña sonrisa a los pingüinos. Tenía que hablar con ella. Deseaba hablar con ella y necesitaba hablar con ella.

"Hola Zanahorias" Le dijo Nick

Judy solo voltio y se le quedo mirando al zorro.

Nick pudo apreciar como parecían todos los muebles estar en su lugar, el concejal que era una oveja parecía no tener ninguna herida y a simple vista no se observaba sangre alrededor. Algunos de los policías habían tenido que marcharse al exterior, no era nada sencillo permanecer ahí.

Judy se sentía inquieta, ella lo saludo.

"No te preocupes Zanahorias, los muertos no suelen levantarse e irse caminando… no se nos escapara "Dijo Nick mientras sonreía tratando de hacer reír a Judy.

Ella solo voltio sus ojos, era demasiado temprano para escuchar los malos chistes de Nick.

"No tenemos ningún sospechoso o sospechosos" Dijo Judy algo intranquila

"Un solo animal no podía haberlo hecho solo si llamaron a las 4:00 am al 911 y si a las 4:20 habían llegado Francine y Delgato forzando la puerta y solicitando refuerzos ¿en 30 minutos matar a un animal, irse y no dejar ninguna huella? … 25 porque habían necesitado tiempo para cambiarse y huir no pudo ser un solo asesino"

"Puede hacerse en 25 minutos o en menos tiempo" Contesto Judy

"Es casi imposible" Murmuro Nick

Judy había tomado notas de todo, escribía a gran velocidad con su pluma de zanahoria y las páginas de la libreta pasaban y pasaban ¿Se estaba escudando en sus anotaciones? Eran un escudo para ella. . Nick hacia lo mismo su escudo era su personalidad era un mecanismo automático para el

"¿Acceso y salidas?" Le pregunto Nick

"Acceso principal: puerta de la vivienda, ruptura por una palanca hizo saltar el seguro, es de los clásicos con cadena entonces si fue la vía de acceso no fue la de salida" decía Judy mientras revisaba sus anotaciones.

"Hablamos con Francine ella piensa que el asesino aún estaba en el interior" Agrego Nick

"Una idea muy razonable" Dijo Judy

"¿Y las ventanas?" Pregunto Nick

"Intactas. El piso es realmente grande ninguna de ellas revela alguna rotura. Las manillas están en su sitio. No hay rastros de sangre en ninguna de ellas además estamos en un tercer piso. En el patio solo hay un desagüe y es imposible descender los tres pisos sin lastimarse o dejar marcas, además el desagüe estaba lleno de agua y es imposible que algún animal haya huido por ahí "

El jefe Bogo interrumpió la conversación "Wilde y Hoops vayan a cada uno del resto de los pisos del edificio, averigüen si algún vecino oyó algo, aunque les dirán que no. Y quiero la máxima reserva sobre el escenario necesitamos 48 horas de tranquilidad aplicaremos el protocolo de emergencia antes de que esta noticia salte a los medios ¿podrían hacerlo?"

"Si jefe "Dijeron al unísono

"No quiero ni una sola fuga de información acerca de lo ocurrido, confió en ustedes. Silencio total "

El protocolo de emergencia había sido creado para situaciones como esa y se trataba de cubrir con un manto de silencio cualquier referencia a lo sucedido durante cuarenta y ocho horas, no convocar ruedas de prensa, mantener al margen a los periodistas.

Nick siguió hablando con el jefe Bogo mientras Judy comenzó a sentirse perturbada por todo lo que estaba ocurriendo y camino hacia la puerta, la abrió con desgano y salió hacia el pasillo por donde se conectaban los condominios en busca de algún vecino que pudiera servir como testigo, sin darse cuenta llego hasta un ventanal en el cual se podía apreciar el gran parque de Savanna Central que aunque era natural tenía varios lagos artificiales, era una vista realmente hermosa. Entonces Judy apoyo su cabeza en el cristal de la gran ventana podía sentir en sus orejas que se sentía fresco casi frio al contacto y observo la tranquilidad de aquel parque no había nada de actividad en el exterior aún estaba amaneciendo.

A pesar de la escena pacifica, Judy estaba segura que en algún lugar de la ciudad de Zootopia había un asesino mortal. La coneja siguió observando y a lo lejos vio un lago entonces los recuerdos volvieron a su mente.

La primera persecución a la que se había enfrentado Nick como policía había sido dos meses después de que el zorro había salido de la academia y había sido junto a ella. Una noche de primavera estaban patrullando cuando un conductor comenzó a manejar de manera irregular y les hizo perseguirle acabando con un auto volcado cerca de uno de esos lagos artificiales del gran parque de Savanna Central. Habían logrado la captura de una banda de ladrones pero Judy había sido herida por el roce de una bala y cuando finalmente habían llegado los refuerzos Nick y Judy se sentaron en la orilla del lago esperando a la ambulancia, ella temblaba del dolor entonces Nick se quitó su chaqueta y le corto una manga con su cuchillo y le envolvió la herida. El vendaje había quedado bien sujeto y Judy se había sentido bien al instante cuando de pronto Nick sonrió tomando a Judy de la pata, sentados a la orilla de ese gran lago.

"Me encuentro bien…sobreviviré" Le aseguro ella riendo y temblando hasta las orejas del frio. Luego lo miro un momento de reojo y agrego "Nick estuviste impresionante"

Al ver que la ambulancia había llegado Nick le dijo con voz suave "Ven" y la rodeo de la cintura con su cola para que Judy lo usara como muleta. "Apóyate en mi"

"Estoy bien" Mintió ella.

"Ya lo se le" Dijo Nick al mismo tiempo que sonreía pensando lo terca que era.

A Judy se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas recordando ese momento. Ella no creía que hacia mal pensando que nada duraba para siempre y solo eran pequeños instantes que nunca regresarían borrándose en pequeños recuerdos. Suspirando siguió pensando en aquella noche y se preguntaba si el la recordaba también. Judy se detuvo en ese recuerdo y al cerrar sus ojos podía sentir la pata de Nick sobre su hombro aunque fuera solo un recuerdo parecía que lo volvía a vivir, definitivamente era la mejor cosa que le había pasado en la vida.

Eran buenos tiempos cuando la ciudad de Zootopia era toda de ellos y las luces de la ciudad se reflejaban en el agua de ese gran lago. Aquel tiempo había sido increíble y ahora tenían que luchar con un nuevo asesino, definitivamente las cosas no habían sido fáciles esos días. Un nuevo caso que resolver y sus vidas se habían tornado algo difícil, no tenía ningún plan pero sabía que junto a Nick tenía que seguir trabajando como el gran equipo que eran. Seguía viendo el lago recordando ese increíble momento que fue la primera vez que sintió como le daba un vuelco su corazón y aunque su rostro y orejas siguieran tocando el cristal de la ventana sus pensamientos hacían que no sintiera frio.

Cuando de repente la voz de Nick la saco de sus pensamientos

"¿Te pasa algo Zanahorias?" Le pregunto Nick con aspecto algo preocupado al notar en el reflejo del vidrio las lágrimas de la coneja.

Judy no podía reaccionar no sabía cuánto tiempo Nick la había estado observando y tenía un secreto que aún no le había contado y que posiblemente le haría cambiar la percepción que Nick tenia de ella. Sabía que más pronto o más tarde se lo debería decir, se tendría que enfrentar a esa revelación y no sabía cómo iba a reaccionar él. Solo podía confiar en Nick que era su único amigo de verdad. Ella no había querido que fuera así, pero había sucedido.

De pronto sin proponérselo Judy salió corriendo bajo las escaleras rápidamente tratando de limpiar sus lágrimas mientras sentía como Nick corría tras ella. Al zorro no se le ocurría nada más que decir para detenerla, el trataba de hablar pero no podía articular palabra entonces al llegar en medio de la calle Nick la abrazo por detrás apoyando sus patas en los hombros de Judy, ella se quedó petrificada sin poderse mover. Nick la sintió temblar, sollozar y sintió el latido acelerado de su corazón.

"Zanahorias. ¿Recuerdas aquella noche frente al lago? Nunca te dejare sola… así lo lograremos esta vez… puedo verlo" Le dijo Nick reuniendo todo el valor que podía mientras sentía como ella se tranquilizaba.

Judy se giró distinguiendo el verde de los ojos de Nick mirándola directamente. Judy se sintió asustada estaba muy nerviosa y él lo había notado.

"Nick" Dijo Judy mientras luchaba por salir corriendo de ese abrazo pero no podía su cuerpo no quería se sentía tan bien "Tenemos que resolver los asesinatos" Termino diciendo bajando sus orejas.

"Lo se…" Murmuro Nick mientras bajaba su mirada. Parecía estar perdido en su propio pensamiento incapaz de soltar a Judy.

Judy siempre había agradecido los cuidados que recibía de él, le hacían sentirse muy especial pero en aquel momento la hacían sentir muy desgraciada porque se sentía mal con ella misma, la sensación de que él le ocultaba algo le estaba quedando en su interior no le gustaba en absoluto y comprobó que aquel dolor no se comparaba con ningún otro conocido en cuanto a temas del corazón.

Él estaba a centímetros de su rostro. Judy solo cerró sus ojos, espero un momento y al abrirlos de nuevo noto como Nick estaba inmóvil mirándola directamente y pensando que a pesar de la mirada triste de ella sus ojos seguían siendo igual de bonitos que siempre. Judy trato de formar palabras en su cabeza pero increíblemente no podía.

Judy finalmente se soltó del abrazo y dio unos pasos para regresar al edificio. Lejos de Nick sintió frio, un frio que se sentía en los huesos. El rostro de Nick expresaba confusión.

"Vamos Nick tenemos que seguir investigando" Dijo Judy con mucha seguridad.

Nick la siguió adentro del edificio mientras movía su cola de un lado a otro murmurando "Conejos… todos son tan emocionales".

Después de interrogar a algunos vecinos y sin éxito de encontrar algún testigo o pista Nick y Judy habían regresado al precinto a seguir con el papeleo.

Cuando ellos llegaron al precinto Garraza los saludó efusivamente. Judy con una sonrisa le entrego el certificado que acreditaba que había terminado su curso de conducción defensiva y ya podía reincorporarse al ZPD y se dio cuenta que había más bullicio de lo esperado en el precinto.

"¡Vaya llego la prodigio en destruir patrullas!" Escucho Judy decir a Delgato con una mueca burlona

"También me da gusto verte Delgato" Contesto Judy un poco molesta por el comentario

"¿Trabajando duro? me sorprende tu habilidad para seguir protocolos 'rasca rasca'" Nick se burlo

"De hecho si compañero" con un tono sarcástico en su máxima expresión Delgato continuo diciendo "Eres un buen comediante Wilde ¿Será que te equivocaste de carrera? es más fácil hacer reír que encontrar pistas"

Nick abandono la recepción rumbo a la cocina del precinto, dejando a Delgato con la palabra en la boca o más bien en el hocico, mientras Judy lo seguía.

La cafetería del precinto uno se encontraba en el segundo piso, contaba con una pequeña y sencilla cocina con mesas, televisor, dos sillones y refrigerador. Todo lo necesario para que los oficiales que prácticamente vivían ahí pudieran comer sin tener que salir del precinto cuando trabajaban largos turnos. Era el lugar perfecto para descansar y prácticamente un lugar para hablar sobre su vida, quejarse y hasta para esparcir rumores.

Nick y Judy entraron a la cafetería y notando que eran los únicos que estaban ahí, el zorro se acercó a ella y le dijo en voz baja "No me creo que haya ocurrido el asesinato del concejal. En el peor momento posible"

"Es verdad, es una coincidencia increíble" Dijo Judy algo intranquila

"Creo que tengo una idea de cómo conseguir una pista" Dijo Nick sacando de su bolsillo una hoja plegada de papel y ofreciéndosela a Judy

Judy cogió el papel y la sostuvo al mismo tiempo que la leía le pregunto a Nick "¿Laboratorios Zootek?"

"Llevo algún tiempo investigando el tema y creo que he encontrado algo importante. He dado con un ángulo que nos ayudara, creo que vamos bien y no tenemos que preocuparnos" Decía Nick

Judy sonrió ya que se sentía aliviada de que pudieran comenzar a avanzar en el caso

"He conseguido que nos reciban en el laboratorio, mañana a primera hora" Decía Nick mientras le guiñaba un ojo a Judy

"Zorro astuto" Dijo Judy sonriendo

"No importa, si nos mantenemos juntos, estoy seguro que encontraremos alguna pista" Termino diciendo Nick al mismo tiempo que abría el armario para sacar una bolsa.

En ese momento entraron McCuerno y Garraza a la cafetería.

"¿Qué has comprado?" Preguntó Garraza a Nick algo curioso

"Unos baguettes, los favoritos de Judy" Contesto Nick mientras se volteaba para sacar unas moras del refrigerador.

Judy se acercó a la bolsa y cuando iba a mirar dentro de ella se la encontró vacía, entonces voltio a ver hacia donde estaba Nick pero el zorro seguía ocupado en el refrigerador, miro a su alrededor y vio a Garraza que iba corriendo rumbo al piso de abajo a la recepción.

"¡Eres como una aspiradora, no sé dónde metes tanta comida!" Grito Judy a Garraza mientras lo veía huir.

Garraza se detuvo abruptamente y contesto "Aquí" Dándose unos golpecitos en el vientre.

"Grrr!" Grito Judy molesta, voltio a ver a Nick que estaba divertido observando la escena mientras comentaba algo con McCuerno.

Judy al ver que el zorro no había hecho nada por detener a Garraza del ataque a los baguettes, abrió el primer armario de la cocina donde escondía todas sus cosas para el desayuno como las galletas de zanahoria, panecillos de zanahoria y deliciosas e infernales donas de zanahoria. De pronto comenzó a buscar el café, estaba segura que ahí lo había visto la última vez. Alguien lo había puesto en el lugar más alto, no lo podía alcanzar así que se fue por un pequeño banquito para poder alcanzarlo.

"¡Oh no… eso sí que no, pensé que lo había resguardado el café en un lugar seguro! "Grito Nick

Judy seguía dando brincos tratando de alcanzarlo diciendo "Yo lo quiero" Poniendo una cara de cachorro triste.

"Zanahorias, sabes las reglas… no más café, sabes que yo soy el que termina sufriendo por tu sobredosis de cafeína" Decía Nick al mismo tiempo que fingía un gran dolor en su corazón.

"¡Yo lo quiero!" Insistía Judy dando brincos cada vez más altos

"Tomate un jugo" Decía Nick mientras negaba una y otra vez con la cabeza

Al final la insistencia de la coneja dio frutos y termino alcanzando el café diciendo que solo echaría 'un poco' a su taza de zanahoria.

"Sera mejor que no tome más o acabara poniéndose peor que un gremlin" Decía McCuerno observando divertido la escena.

Después de terminar los papeleos de rutina Nick y Judy habían sido asignados a patrullar las calles del Distrito Forestal, se encontraban un tanto intranquilos, en realidad sabían que la tranquilidad de la ciudad duraría poco en cuanto se supieran la noticia del asesinato del concejal. No era un buen momento para celebrar pero era la noche de Halloween y acababan de terminar los fuegos artificiales. Era una noche de fiesta, gran número de animales corrían de arriba abajo con disfraces que daban miedo, cantando y bailando melodías.

A pesar de todo parecía como si la ciudad de los sueños estuviera en un estado de alerta, la policía de Zootopia vigilaba constantemente.

Judy manejaba la patrulla con aparente desconcierto, tenían demasiados asesinatos sin resolver y aun no resolvían el misterio de la nota anónima que implicaba más asesinatos. Les había tocado trabajar doble turno y ya se sentían algo cansados.

"Las cosas no están saliendo bien… Zanahorias… necesitamos un golpe de suerte" Dijo Nick.

"Lo se… la situación no hace más que empeorar" Murmuro Judy

Nick observo por el espejo retrovisor un sedán negro que iba detrás de ellos pero no lograba distinguir quien era el conductor, ya lo había notado calles atrás, era seguro que los seguían a ellos, tenía que actuar con inteligencia.

"Zanahorias creo que tenemos que salir de aquí" Dijo Nick

"¿Disculpa?" Ella parpadeo con sorpresa mientras observaba a Nick algo nervioso.

"Ese carro atrás de nosotros lleva rato siguiéndonos" Nick decía mientras continuaba con sus ojos en el espejo retrovisor.

Sabían que tenían que alejarse del bullicio de animales e ir a un lugar más despoblado y así no arriesgar la vida de civiles inocentes.

"¡Acelera Zanahorias y que nadie ni nada te detenga!"

Se escuchó el motor de la patrulla rugir al subir la velocidad, y con las luces de las torretas alertaba a los transeúntes a moverse del camino. Esta vez no volvería a cometer los mismos errores y tener que volver a ir al curso fastidioso de manejo.

"¿Sigue ahí?" Pregunto Judy

"¡Ve más rápido!"

Judy le lanzo una mirada "Ya voy a 140…. No quiero que me vuelvan a mandar al curso de conducción defensiva"

"Que sean 150"

Judy hecho otro vistazo al espejo retrovisor murmurando "Oh…oh"

"¡Maldición!" Gruño Nick al darse cuenta que eran dos autos más los que los seguían.

Judy comenzó a acelerar a alta velocidad siguiendo la carrera hasta una zona de curvas. Nick pensó que aquello no terminaría pronto y pidió refuerzos a gritos por la radio pero parecía no tener señal no funcionaba nadie contestaba del otro lado, solo se escuchaba estática.

Entonces fue cuando comenzó a sentir un escalofrió de miedo y furia. Judy salió de la autopista y giro hacia la derecha rumbo al Distrito de Praderas, un lugar montañoso con caminos sinuosos. No tenían forma de comunicarse sus radios no funcionaban, por lo que no tenían ni idea de que era lo que estaba pasando así que Nick decidió utilizar el altavoz ya que habían salido de la zona urbana.

"Pare a un lado de la carretera" Resonó la voz de Nick desde el altavoz desde la patrulla.

Y como respuesta del sedán negro, el conductor se asomó con un rifle G3 que descargo sobre la patrulla.

Judy trataba de esquivar la lluvia de balas. Por el sonido de los cristales que se rompían, Judy determino que el tirador estaba disparando de forma metódica, sabia como disparar, era alguien entrenado. Nick se asomó a la ventana y abrió fuego con su .380, mientras Judy pisaba el acelerador, con la esperanza de mantenerse por delante de los vehículos atacantes.

Judy seguía mirando por el espejo retrovisor al tiempo que seguía acelerando. Nick tomo la pistola de la coneja y así disparando las dos no perdía tiempo cuando cargaba contra sus atacantes.

"¡Estás loco!" Susurro Judy con asombro.

"Ni te imaginas tesoro" Dijo Nick al mismo tiempo que veía como una de sus balas había alcanzado al sedan haciendo que el conductor girara bruscamente el volante, pero se recuperó rápidamente y continuó la persecución.

Judy giro brusco hacia la derecha haciendo que la patrulla casi quedara apoyada en dos ruedas. Piso el acelerador y se metió por un camino rural adentrándose al bosque del Distrito Forestal. Detrás de ellos el sedán dio vuelta haciendo chirriar las ruedas. Nick maldijo mientras veía que los otros conductores seguían disparando y a ellos se les habían acabado las balas. ¿Cómo iban a escapar?

"¡Quizá ya no nos disparen si no pueden vernos!" Dijo Judy apagando las luces de la patrulla. Su esperanza resulto en vano, ya que se escuchaban disparos y el vidrio trasero comenzaba a formar cortes como telas de araña alrededor del hoyo de una bala que había dado en la esquina inferior.

"Está bien. Olvida lo que dije… si salimos vivos de aquí, tendré que asistir al curso de nuevo" Susurro Judy

"¿Dónde está la policía cuando se los necesita?" Dijo con una mueca sonriendo Nick

Judy miro a su alrededor buscando cualquier cosa que les sirviera como escape y a su izquierda vio lo que estaba buscando. Podría funcionar pero tendrían que ser rápidos.

Piso el freno y luego giro el volante bruscamente hacia la izquierda, haciendo que la patrulla casi volcara después volvió a pisar los frenos con fuerza, maniobro la patrulla en un derrape controlado, luego soltó el pedal y detuvo en seco la patrulla.

"¡Salgamos rápido de aquí!" Grito Judy saltando de la patrulla y mirando hacia el otro lado como Nick la seguía y observando como sus perseguidores saltaban de los autos tras ellos.

Judy vio la entrada del bosque era Octubre y todo estaba decorada con guirnaldas de murciélagos. La columna que estaba a ambos lados de la entrada tenían serpientes enroscadas y todo el bosque estaba envuelto en una densa niebla que emanaba del suelo. Sin duda era uno de los lugares más terroríficos de Zootopia.

Corrieron los dos por el bosque, Judy media la aproximación de su atacante con sus orejas al escuchar los sonidos que provenían del crujir de las hojas y en un instante cruzaron unos arbustos y se internaron en el bosque. Rodeados por pinos, el avance se hizo más lento, tan lento que Nick con su mirada nocturna pudo percibir la silueta de varios animales, parecía que el que los dirigía era un animal pequeño un poco más alto que Judy pero no lograba distinguir de qué especie era ya que llevaba una máscara que solo dejaba al descubierto los ojos; el cual los había localizado y les estaba dando caza.

Con una descarga de adrenalina Judy susurro" ¡Vamos Nick entremos a esa cabaña! ".

Entraron corriendo a una cabaña sin techo desde la cual que se podía ver la noche, y en medio una luna aterradora atravesada por la nube más negra que Judy había visto jamás. No era un lugar seguro para esconderse así que los dos salieron de prisa de allí por la parte de atrás.

El ver a esa coneja tan preparada y concentrada, como si estuviera lista para todo le dio a Nick nuevas fuerzas para seguir adelante, no podía defraudar a su compañera; siguieron corriendo lo más posible entre los árboles, topándose con las ramas, rasgándose el uniforme y el pelaje con los arbustos. Nada los frenaba; corrían como gacelas entre las plantas, deslizándose entre los pinos, buscando a toda costa ganar distancia a sus perseguidores. El animal que dirigía a los otros seguía vociferando órdenes detrás de ellos, en algunas ocasiones más próximas, en otras más distantes. Nick tenía la impresión que los aniquilarían en cualquier instante no sabía si había sido buena idea de Judy haber dejado la seguridad de la patrulla. Él iba guiándola ya que el mirar en la oscuridad le daba más ventaja pero él no tenía las habilidades de la coneja para correr así que Judy seguía diciendo "¡Vamos Nick!". Ella tenía la convicción que si se distanciaban del desconocido los dos como equipo ganaría la batalla. Judy sentía los pulmones a punto de reventar, pero seguía la carrera, avanzando cada vez más, internándose profundamente en el corazón de ese terrorífico bosque.

De repente un gemido hizo a Nick mirar hacia atrás y vio a Judy caída bajo un arbusto.

"¡De prisa Zanahorias!" Dijo Nick retrocediendo dándole la pata.

Judy intento incorporarse, pero de pronto hizo una mueca de dolor.

"No puedo" sollozo "Me he torcido la pata".

Nick tiro de ella con más fuerza.

"Vamos no podemos parar"

Judy se levantó y dio algunos pasos. Pero eran más bien saltos a la pata coja que una carrera; era evidente que no estaba en condiciones de continuar pero ella no se daría por vencida tan fácilmente.

Nick miro hacia atrás. Los perseguidores aún no habían aparecido, aunque le pareciese claro que si se quedaban allí pronto los atraparían.

Miro alrededor desesperado, en busca de soluciones rápidas.

"Tenemos que salir de aquí" Dijo desesperado Nick

"Huye tu… tu puedes correr… yo no" Decía Judy mientras intentaba levantarse

Pero para él no había opción si salían vivos de allí serían los dos juntos.

Nick le tomo la pata y siguieron corriendo, abriéndose camino mientras zigzagueaban entre los arbustos.

Imposible que no los vieran, Judy sentía su corazón saltando de miedo y de agotamiento. Que disparate había sido haber salido de la patrulla para internarse en el bosque, pero ya no había nada que hacer, se escondieron allí y ya no había alternativa. Solo les quedaba permanecer inmóviles como estatuas y rezar para que los desconocidos no los descubriesen. Esa era la única posibilidad.

Vieron una rama que se movía y el animal que dirigía a los otros apareció de pronto frente al escondite, caminando con cautela, atento a los sonidos, con la pose de un cazador. Vestía un traje negro, pero lo que más terror le inspiro a Nick fue el objeto que el animal enmascarado llevaba en las patas, un rifle. No había duda de que ellos eran la presa de la cacería.

Nick y Judy se helaron de terror, con los latidos del corazón tan violentos que temieron que su cazador pudiese oírlos a más de mil metros de distancia. Era como si la muerte estuviera rondando por allí. Cuando el animal se voltio a otra dirección Nick lanzo una patada con la pata derecha hacia el brazo del perseguidor. Un fuerte chasquido revelo una pequeña victoria, pero la euforia termino pronto cuando se dio cuenta de que con el impulso había aterrizado justo encima del animal misterioso.

Con la adrenalina corriendo por las venas, el zorro junto ambas patas y las atrajo con fuerza contra el pecho del perseguidor. Judy salió de su escondite y salto hacia el animal misterioso, intentando jalar de su máscara al mismo tiempo que las garras de Nick lo atacaron desde atrás logrando herirle la espalda al perseguidor con un rasguño profundo.

El ataque había resultado una sorpresa para el animal. Nick y Judy no se darían por vencidos tan fácilmente, darían batalla hasta el final.

De pronto en la obscuridad vieron luces y dos guardabosques aparecieron delante de ellos y el animal misterioso aprovechó la distracción para escapar sin desperdiciar la oportunidad de dedicar un gesto de burla mientras con un silbido daba la señal de retirada a los demás atacantes, y en lo profundo del bosque se alcanzó a escuchar una risa, más que una risa una carcajada de donde se percibía el mal como si se estuviera burlando de ellos.

Judy se quedó sentada en el suelo un buen rato intentando reponerse de lo que acababa de pasarles y Nick había utilizado la radio de los guardabosques para comunicarse con el ZPD. Nick conocía esa reacción de Judy y sabía que ella estaba molesta porque habían perdido la batalla esa noche.

Nick pudo observar a lo lejos un sonido con un estallido, era fuego. El calor irradiaba proveniente del lugar donde habían dejado la patrulla. Judy lucho por ponerse de pie y se quedó ahí inmóvil por la escena y un sentimiento de miedo la invadió cuando se dirigían hacia el lugar donde provenía el fuego.

Cuando llegaron Judy se quedó ahí sin sentir ningún frio en el aire. Llamas y humo negro se elevaban desde el lugar donde había estado la nueva patrulla que Bogo les había asignado. Ya no había patrulla. El techo, las puertas, todo se había ido mostrando solo el esqueleto de metal.

"¡No puede ser!" grito Judy inclinándose hacia la escena.

Había escombros dondequiera que miraran.

"Zanahorias… creo que hemos roto un nuevo record… dos patrullas destruidas en una semana ¿Crees que el cuernos de búfalo nos dé un aumento por eso o entremos a los record Guinness?" dijo con un tono sarcástico Nick

¡No conoces la vergüenza! Dijo Judy solo volteando sus ojos.

Para ella no era momento para escuchar las burlas de Nick. Trataba de serenarse pero había sido más que un incendio. Tenía que haber sido una explosión muy poderosa para causar tanto daño. A lo lejos se escuchó el sonido de las sirenas. Luces rojas y azules acercándose a la escena.

De pronto Judy sintió el vibrar de su iCarrot, al desbloquearlo vio un mensaje de un remitente desconocido que había sido enviado desde un número oculto y al leerlo su corazón comenzó a latir sin control, sus cuerpo temblaba e intentaba no caerse al suelo

" _Como el amo de Zootopia, mi deber es defender mi reino. Oficial Hoops, lo siento no me han dejado otra opción… Zootopia volverá a ser nuestra"_

 **Wupsi! Wupsi! Wupsi! Espero no haya herido sus sentimientos, les juro yo no quería destruir la patrulla de nuevo… se los jurooooo yo no fui….bueno yo fui la culpable de destruir la patrulla la primera vez pero fue Minipigs quien la destruyo esta vez incendiándola (mirada acusatoria 0.o) porque muchas cosas que ocurren son su culpa a mí no me maten, la idea original es que la patrulla había quedado intacta pero noooo… nooo… Minipigs se ensañó en destruirla…se supone que él se encarga de editar y regañarme cuando me pongo algo dramática o los diálogos no funcionan pero a veces cambia la historia… yo soy inocente! Tengo nuevas ideas para el próximo capítulo y sé que les gustaran. Así que esperen… Nos vemos hasta el próximo capítulo que he estado esperando escribir… aparecerá uno de mis personajes favoritos… hasta pronto =) see u!**


	6. ¿Dos más dos son cuatro?

**¿Dos más dos son cuatro?**

 **Desde California hasta Zootopia llega el capítulo 6! Si al fin lo termine! Es el capítulo más largo que he escrito, poco a poco la historia ha avanzado y este solo es el comienzo… No tengo planeado cuantos capítulos serán pienso que esta historia tiene su propia vida.**

 **Anktor muchas gracias por tu comentario, la verdad es algo que me anima a seguir escribiendo saber que les gusta, críticas y todo son bienvenidas si eso me ayuda a escribir mejor el fic… perdón por los horrores de ortografía y acerca de la relación de Judy y Nick algunas cosas están por venir… =)**

 **La próxima semana me iré de vacaciones a México a celebrar mi cumple… AZTEC NATION WORLD DOMINATION! Así que probablemente me tarde un poco en subir el siguiente capítulo.**

 **Sin más les presento el capítulo 6… espero que lo disfruten,**

Sentados en el asiento trasero de la patrulla, Nick y Judy se miraban uno al otro sin decir palabra mientras atravesaban casi volando todas las calles de Zootopia. Huertos, terrenos vacíos, edificios y túneles. La obscuridad que rodeaba la ciudad de los sueños olía a miedo. Judy solo cerraba sus ojos recordando el rostro de Bogo que realmente se veía enfurecido y cuando abrió de nuevo sus ojos ya habían llegado al Precinto uno. Nick seguía los pasos de Judy por el pasillo del ZPD. La coneja tenía una expresión triste y cabizbaja, él sabía que había sido una mala idea saltar de la patrulla y salir huyendo por el bosque y a pesar de los regaños y gritos de Bogo, sabía que por esta vez eso los había salvado.

Nick continuaba caminando en silencio. Unas cuantas puertas más adelante entraron al cubículo que compartían. Judy se dejó caer en la silla de su escritorio. Nada, absolutamente nada podía salir peor que esto ¿Por qué pasaban tantas cosas malas? No era posible una casualidad de ese tamaño. Recargo su cabeza al escritorio tapándose los ojos con sus orejas. Tenía que pensar que era lo que había sucedido. Era muy probable que los estuvieran siguiendo y los querían muertos a ella y a Nick ¿Pero porque? ¿Se acercaron demasiado a descubrir una pista? lo peor del caso, es que si estaban detrás de ellos, los que los perseguían parecían saber todos sus movimientos. Lo que realmente quería era un milagro que los sacara mágicamente de ese embrollo tan espantoso.

"¿Estas bien…?" Pregunto Nick apoyando sus patas sobre los hombros de Judy

"Si, si estoy bien, solo que justo cuando descubrimos la patrulla incendiándose he recibido un mensaje" Decía Judy mientras desbloqueaba la pantalla de su iCarrot mostrándole el mensaje a Nick.

Nick tomo el iCarrot y con una sensación de malestar leyó el mensaje:

" _Como el amo de Zootopia, mi deber es defender mi reino. Oficial Hoops, lo siento no me han dejado otra opción… Zootopia volverá a ser nuestra"_

Nick se quedó un momento mirando el mensaje fijamente, al mismo tiempo que se esforzaba por no sucumbir al miedo y levantando la voz dijo "¡Y ahora tenemos esos malditos mensajes!"

"Dulces galletas con queso… Nick baja la voz… pueden escuchar "Decía la coneja en voz baja señalando los cubículos contiguos ¿Qué crees que debemos hacer?" Continuo diciendo en voz baja mientras alzaba su vista.

Nick tenía una expresión asesina, realmente estaba molesto.

"Ese animal estaba justo ahí, debí haberlo matado" revelo Nick con rabia.

"Nick por favor, no digas eso" Judy se había levantado y miraba al zorro directamente a los ojos.

"Judy tenemos que saber porque están haciendo esto" decía Nick mientras alzaba la voz de nuevo "No importa que tengamos que hacer, ese animal es un monstruo y no puede andar suelto por Zootopia. Casi mata a dos oficiales de policía, y si no nos mató hoy lo hará en cuanto pueda".

'Judy' pensó ella, él nunca la llamaba por su nombre al menos que estuviera demasiado molesto o preocupado.

Nick vio cómo se formaban lágrimas en los ojos de Judy y cambiando su tono de voz continuo diciendo "No tienes que preocuparte de nada, Zanahorias, será muy difícil rastrear al remitente del mensaje si lo buscamos con las herramientas de la policía, pero conozco a alguien que nos puede ayudar, ya tengo un plan. Quiero saber quiénes nos seguían y asegurarme de atraparlos"

"Crees que debemos decirle a…" Judy hizo una pausa y bajo aún más su voz y continuo diciendo "¿A Bogo?". Por una extraña razón Judy no se sentía cómoda diciéndole a su jefe y a nadie que involucrara a la policía más que a Nick ya que le parecía que exageraba un episodio demasiado desagradable y pensaba que saltaba a la vista que este no era el mejor momento de ella y Nick como policías.

"No. Zanahorias no diremos nada por el momento. ¡Lo que necesitamos son armas!"

"¡¿Para qué?!"… Grito Judy cubriéndose rápidamente el rostro al darse cuenta que la habían podido escuchar. Bajando la voz siguió diciendo amenazantemente "No son necesarias. ¿Para qué quieres armas? No tiene ningún sentido "

Nick la miraba incrédulamente diciendo "Pelusa se te olvida que casi nos matan y quedamos sin balas en medio de un desastre casi total"

La situación se había puesto algo tensa, se respiraba el mal ambiente. A Nick no le hacía mucha gracia esa situación.

Judy miro a Nick a los ojos y viendo que el zorro estaba muy serio supo que la batalla estaba perdida así que asintió diciendo "De acuerdo… pero solo pistolas"

"Pero con mucha munición… y varios cargadores de reserva..." Dijo Nick mientras reía tratando de romper un poco el hielo porque la tensión de hacía unos segundos era muy fuerte.

Judy solo bajo sus orejas.

"Zanahorias lo que tenemos que hacer es ir a descansar. Por ahora vamos a mi departamento y mañana en la mañana seguiremos mi plan, no dejare que te quedes sola esta noche. No dejare que nos pase nada, te lo prometo" dijo Nick agachándose junto a ella.

"No quiero quedarme sola" insistió Judy tomando la pata de Nick, deseando que el la abrazara.

"Créeme no estás sola Zanahorias" Dijo Nick de una forma tan extraña y persuasiva que Judy guardo silencio, convencida de que en toda Zootopia no había un lugar más seguro que junto a Nick.

Al menos por esa noche Bogo había ordenado que una patrulla vigilara fuera del departamento de Nick. Los oficiales Francine y McCuerno cuidarían que nada les pasara a sus compañeros esa noche. Aunque la presencia silenciosa de la patrulla cuidándolos les había dado cierta seguridad, Judy se preocupaba por lo que sus compañeros fueran a decir sobre todo porque se había quedado en el departamento del zorro esa noche.

Mientras tanto habían pasado tres aburridas y lentísimas horas para los dos oficiales en la patrulla. McCuerno ya iba por la cuarta taza de café y estaba tan, pero tan aburrido.

"¿Nunca has pensado en participar en alguna carrera? Te he visto y realmente eres muy veloz" Dijo McCuerno a Francine intentando iniciar una conversación ya que estaba a punto de quedarse dormido.

"No me interesa la competición. Me gusta correr cerca del precinto cuando termino el turno, si quieres podrías venir conmigo alguna vez" Contesto con una sonrisa Francine.

"No gracias. Prefiero dormir" Contesto McCuerno.

"¿Piensas que lo que dice Garraza es cierto? Preguntaba con una risa algo curiosa Francine, cambiando la conversación.

"¿Te refieres a Wilde y Hoops?" Pregunto sorprendido McCuerno. Al menos los rumores eran una conversación divertida.

Francine solo asintió con la cabeza.

"Siempre sospeche que había algo entre ellos, son demasiado amigos" Le dijo McCuerno con una sonrisa.

"¿Qué te ha hecho cambiar de opinión?"

"No sé... Nick siempre me ha jurado que nunca ha ocurrido nada. Por eso le creo, según yo la chispa salta enseguida o no salta nunca y, si después de un tiempo no ha ocurrido nada, es verdad que solo son amigos" Contesto McCuerno.

"Yo pienso que Judy lo mantiene en secreto… es una coneja, y el un zorro, puede ser que tenga miedo de una relación inter especies" Decía Francine al mismo tiempo que daba un gran suspiro.

"¿Y vivirán por siempre felices jamás?" Dijo soltando una carcajada McCuerno.

"Espero que si por ellos. Ya veremos con el tiempo".

"¿No apostarías por ellos?" Pregunto McCuerno con una mirada maliciosa.

"Si tuviese que jugar dinero por una pareja. Probablemente sería por ellos. Pero una cifra pequeña"

"¿Te he dicho que eres rara Francine?"

Judy se había quedado a dormir en la habitación extra que tenía el zorro. No era la primera vez que se quedaba ahí pero esa noche no había dormido, había tardado mucho tiempo en conciliar el sueño. Mientras miraba el techo a obscuras y tumbada en la cama prolongando casi sin ruido la noche que poco a poco se había transformado en día.

Al amanecer Judy se sentía más estúpida que otra cosa. Ya lista con su uniforme de policía, mientras bebía el té que Nick le había preparado, la coneja no apartaba la vista de la mesa. Empezó a cuestionarse, seriamente, por qué alguien le estuviera mandando esos mensajes, parecía que la había maldecido con mala suerte. En poco tiempo su vida había dado un giro algo extraño en el que nada le salía bien. Ni siquiera el haberse enamorado de Nick, ya había decidido mejor no darle vueltas a ese asunto ya que desde la tarde que ella había descubierto al zorro con esa chica sintió una angustia y una tristeza que nunca, nunca le habían dado así que definitivamente había decidido quedarse en la zona de amigos y jamás decirle lo que sentía.

Judy se enderezo un poco y siguió tomando el té, sentía los ojos de Nick que estaba del otro lado de la cocina terminando de preparar unos baguettes de mora. Nick esa mañana estaba actuando algo extraño, porque aunque el sabia como engañar a todo el mundo él a ella le era más difícil esconderle las cosas, se veía algo distraído y cada vez que Judy volteaba a verlo el escondía rápidamente su teléfono móvil el cual parecía que no dejaba de vibrar. No había escuchado hablar a Nick en todo ese tiempo. La coneja no podía quitarse la impresión de que le ocurría algo más, que tal vez tenía algún problema. Pero la experiencia le había enseñado que había batallas imposibles de ganarle a ese zorro escurridizo y en ese momento parecía que Nick se había encerrado en sí mismo.

Desayunaron en completo silencio sentados uno al lado del otro. Judy trato de preguntarle a Nick varias veces que le pasaba, pero al verlo distraído prefirió mantenerse en silencio ya que tenía que guardar la compostura y no delatarse.

"¿Estas bien Zanahorias?" Pregunto de pronto Nick rompiendo el silencio.

"Si" Respondió Judy tratando de esquivar la mirada del zorro.

"Te he sentido rara estos días. Como enojada o distraída"

"No. Para nada" Dijo Judy tratando de disimular.

Nick la miro a los ojos y se puso serio. A Judy la ponía nerviosa esa mirada, le encantaba pero era como si los ojos del zorro se convirtieran en un detector de mentiras de sus sentimientos. Ella pensaba que antes eso era increíble ya que con solo mirarla no tenía que contarle nada, ya que todo lo adivinaba al mirarla a los ojos, pero ahora era una pesadilla, ya que ella no quería que él se diera cuenta que sus ojos verde esmeralda eran lo más hermoso que podía ver o que cuando le sonreía le daban ganas de besarlo.

"Tienes algo, y no quieres que sepa que te pasa" Se quejó Nick clavando su mirada en la coneja.

"Es cosa de chicas" Gruño Judy un poco sonrojada bajando la mirada pero en cuanto salieron esas palabras de su boca ya se había arrepentido ya que las pulgas que sentía en su panza gracias a los nervios parecían moverse descontroladamente en su estómago evidenciando lo que sentía por él.

"¿Te gusta alguien?" Pregunto Nick con una sonrisa inclinándose sobre ella, acercándose mucho más de lo necesario, más cerca de lo que jamás habían estado. El zorro miro directo a la profundidad de los ojos de la coneja.

Judy aparto sus ojos de los de Nick intentando no mostrar sus nervios fingiendo ver el reloj y aunque todavía tenían un poco de tiempo para terminar el desayuno ella guardo sus cosas tan rápido como pudo y salió con su bolso a medio cerrar. Le urgía largarse de ahí pero justo cuando iba llegando a las escaleras, y que pensaba que se había librado de las palabras de Nick, ella escucho:

"¡Espera Zanahorias!"

Judy fingió que no lo escuchaba y comenzó a brincar los escalones de dos en dos sintiendo que las pulgas que había sentido en su estómago hacia unos minutos habían muerto del susto.

"¡Zanahorias!" Nick grito más fuerte

Judy no quería detenerse, pero no podía seguir haciéndose la que no escuchaba, así que llego al final de las escaleras, respiro profundo y se dio vuelta, con una sonrisa más falsa que nada.

"¡Que!" Dijo Judy según ella muy casual, aunque con el nudo en la garganta se le hacía dificilísimo contestar.

Nick siguió bajando a su propio paso, pero a la mala respuesta de Judy, levanto el chaleco del uniforme de la coneja que se le había olvidado por la prisa.

"¡Pelusa… No se te olvida la cabeza porque….!" Dijo Nick con una sonrisa.

Judy se sentía tan nerviosa de tan solo mirar la sonrisa del zorro, esa sonrisa tan bonita que hacía que se le doblaran las rodillas y haberlo tenido tan cerca hacia un momento y no haber hecho nada, se había arrepentido pero que podía hacer además sentía que las pulgas en su estómago comenzaban a revivir, malditas pulgas zoombis pensó.

"Zanahorias no me digas que sigues pensando que los besos son pura baba y microbios"

Judy sintió un calor en las mejillas y comenzó a guardar rápidamente el chaleco en su bolso.

"¡Te pusiste roja! ¡Si te gusta alguien!" Dijo Nick riendo haciéndole burla.

"Obvio no, pero…que asco que te pasen todos los gérmenes" Dijo Judy al mismo tiempo que fingía guardar su chaleco en su bolso haciendo que esa tarea fuera la más importante en todo el universo.

"No sabes lo que dices Zanahorias, en este zorro no hay gérmenes y te lo puedo probar" Dijo Nick mientras le sonreía y se acercaba a Judy.

"Zorro presumido" Dijo con una risa nerviosa Judy y salió corriendo hacia la patrulla, escuchando la risa de Nick detrás de ella.

Ya en la patrulla Nick seguía haciéndole burla a Judy por lo de hacia un momento, parecía que no se le olvidaría y nunca la dejaría en paz con eso.

"Vamos, dime quien te gusta, prometo no reírme" Decía entre risas el zorro.

Nick se ganó un empujón, tras un inofensivo forcejeo todo termino en algunas risas, pero en realidad Judy estaba comenzando a desesperarse por la actitud del zorro, ya que Nick, era demasiado molesto con ella, como cuando comenzaba a hacer cosas inesperadas y ella pensaba que era algo que no sabían todas las chicas, que 'él decía' que se morían por él. Además de las miradas cómplices de McCuerno y Francine, ella sabía que en el precinto uno del ZPD los rumores corrían más rápido que una Gacela y que Garraza era por excelencia el encargado de esparcir e inflar rumores, para él era como comerse una dona… si te comes una ¡Súper bien! y luego otra, otra, otra, otra, otra y al final podías terminar con dolor de estómago. Su función principal era proveer cotidianamente de 'diversión' a sus compañeros.

Al llegar al precinto saludaron a Garraza, el cual se veía demasiado animado. McCuerno, Francine, Nick y Judy lo observaban brincando emocionado por toda la recepción y, en un momento, se escondió detrás del mostrador. Segundos más tarde, salió con una dona en la boca, jadeando y una pequeña caja en sus patas. Los demás animales lo miraban divertidos. Era una caja envuelta en un papel azul brillante con un gigantesco lazo verde y una hermosa tarjeta.

"¿De dónde narices ha salido eso?" Susurro McCuerno observando la pequeña caja algo curioso.

"Es para Nick" Dijo con un grito de júbilo Benjamín dándole la pequeña sorpresa al zorro.

Judy estaba boquiabierta, mirando el regalo con sus ojos de par en par repitiéndose en silencio 'Contrólate… no estas celosa, no tienes motivos' la necesidad de la coneja de explotar era incontrolable.

Nick algo sorprendido y con una sonrisa coqueta tomo la caja y con sumo cuidado, desenvolvió el papel de regalo, dejando al descubierto una caja rosa. Mientras pensaba ¿Cómo había llegado ese regalo hasta ahí? Los instintos de Nick le decían que ese regalo era distinto. Aquel color rosado le resultaba muy familiar. Pero era imposible ¿verdad? O tal vez no. Al leer la tarjeta confirmo sus sospechas _Para el Zorro Policía más guapo de toda Zootopia._ No estaba firmada pero sabía quién lo había enviado.

Destapo la caja y vio un pastel de moras que se veía delicioso, esponjoso y con un olor increíble .Ese maldito asunto ya había llegado demasiado lejos pero quien podría ser capaz de decir que no a esa hermosa y deliciosa obra de arte, instintivamente el estómago de Nick pego un pequeño gruñido y empezó a salivar. Nick tomo rápidamente un poco de pastel con el dedo para después saborearlo dentro de su boca para lamer el glaseado de moras.

"¡Comparte Wilde!" Decía Benjamín mientras intentaba arrebatarle el pastel a Nick.

Mientras tanto McCuerno hecho a reír diciendo "No me digas que estas celosa Hoops" al ver a la coneja que seguía boquiabierta y con una expresión algo molesta.

Judy respiro profundamente diez veces y dijo "¿Celosa yo? No me hagas reír "Dejando escapar una risita fingida "Además tengo cosas que hacer" y continuo su camino por el precinto exhibiendo una alegría que estaba muy lejos de sentir.

Por naturaleza ella era cálida, siempre estaba sonriendo y positiva. Lamentablemente en los últimos días no estaba siendo ella misma. Estaba tan celosa que tuvo que esforzarse para no saltar sobre el pastel, golpearlo hasta demolerlo, arruinarlo y romperlo en chorrocientos mil pedacitos.

Aun así continuo su camino saludando con fingido humor a sus compañeros, y miro con ojos anhelantes a la mesa del café. Necesitaba su dosis de capuchino urgente para neutralizar la sobredosis de sentimientos que la harían matar a cualquier animal que se le cruzara en su camino. En ese instante justo había dejado sus cosas en su escritorio y cuando pretendía ir por una rica y humeante taza de café escucho los gritos de Bogo llamándolos a ella y a Nick.

Sin perder el tiempo se olvidó momentáneamente del café y el maldito pastel misterioso que había recibido ese zorro presumido y se encamino a la oficina de Bogo.

"Buenos días jefe. Si me da cinco minutos le presentare el informe sobre todo lo que ha sucedido y que nuevas pistas hemos descubierto" Dijo Judy.

"¡Siéntate Hoops!" Pidió Bogo señalando la silla vacía frente a su escritorio "No quiero hablar sobre eso. Tengo otro proyecto para ti y Wilde"

"De acuerdo" Acepto la coneja sentándose donde se le había indicado.

Llegando Nick a la oficina solo observaba la escena tras ellos, desde la puerta recargado en el marco, con sus lentes de sol y un trozo de su delicioso pastel de moras en la pata haciendo una mueca mientras disfrutaba del delicioso bocado.

El zorro no acababa de saborear el trozo de pastel cuando de pronto sintió un empujón que lo estrello contra la puerta cuando entraba una liebre con un traje negro impecable con pelaje gris claro con rayas en las orejas y rostro que solo alcanzo a ver de reojo.

Nick se quedó viendo como su delicioso pedazo de pastel había terminado en el piso, maldiciendo entre dientes y luchando contra el impulso de entrar y darle a esa liebre engreída su merecido, pero el problema era que no podía hacerlo ya que no quería provocar la furia de Bogo y solo se limitó a decir "¡Ten más cuidado… animal! "Arqueando la ceja molesto tratando de controlar su enojo.

Ese pequeño pedazo de liebre engreída había entrado a la oficina del búfalo sintiéndose el rey del mundo y con su sola presencia había provocado el silencio de Judy y Bogo, era la clase de animal que hacia callar a los demás solo por caminar entre ellos.

El corazón de Judy se detuvo en seco al ver a la liebre y reconocerlo, era el gran agente del ZBI Jack Savage, había algo más que su apariencia y es que no era alto pero tenía una gran personalidad, un rostro atractivo pero inteligente. Era arrogante, pero en su defensa, el mejor en lo suyo y mostrar confianza era la única manera de conseguir lo que él quería.

Jack Savage se acercó un par de pasos a Judy, observándola por unos segundos, posiblemente evaluándola. Nick estaba tratando de controlarse, ya era algo personal no solo le había arruinado su trozo de pastel si no ahora estaba muy cerca de su adorada Zanahorias.

"Soy una gran admiradora suya señor Savage" dijo Judy con una gran sonrisa ya que no sabía ni que decir porque estaba muy sorprendida.

"Gracias" fue la escueta respuesta de la liebre la cual pretendía hacer un gesto como una sonrisa pero era un pequeño movimiento ascendente en la comisura de los labios, casi imperceptible.

"Te has adelantado habíamos quedado en una hora" Dijo Bogo en un tono como de un reproche.

"No los veo ocupados en este momento" contesto Savage.

"No sabias si lo estábamos, cuando has decidido presentarte antes de tiempo" Replico Bogo.

Nick observaba la escena sin moverse, lo que ocurría era como ver acercarse a toda velocidad a dos autos que iban a colisionar. Sabía que debía marcharse pero quería ver el accidente. Sin embargo la siguiente mirada de Bogo fue para Judy, entonces ella entendió que sobraba y se marchó con una disculpa jalando a Nick de su corbata cerrando la puerta a su paso.

Para el zorro la felicidad de su pastel de moras se había esfumado. Quería reaccionar pero no sabía cómo. Estaba enojado pero de pronto pensó esbozando una sonrisa de puro placer anticipatorio en que esa liebre orejas de cebra iba a tener su merecido y eso iba a suceder pronto, muy pronto.

Judy al mirar la sonrisa en el rostro del zorro supo que Nick ya había pensado en algún plan para vengarse y ella salió rumbo a la cafetería del precinto dejando al zorro a la mitad del pasillo ¿Para qué se iba a molestar en discutir?

Nick siguió a Judy entrando a la cafetería del precinto para preparase un expreso doble, realmente lo necesitaba. Encontró sentados en una mesa a Judy, McCuerno y Francine. Comiendo y conversando algo sobre el agente del ZBI. Judy se veía algo animada.

"¿Te refieres a Jack Savage? "Pregunto Nick a McCuerno mientras se sentaba uniéndose a la conversación.

"Si tiene un puesto muy elevado en el ZBI" Contesto McCuerno.

"Si, si, si tiene un puesto en el cielo" Dijo Nick con una sonrisa burlona.

"Más bien en el infierno… una típica liebre engreída" dijo McCuerno y agrego "Yo realmente no creo que los necesitemos, el ZBI debe de tener cuidado de no cruzar los límites de las agencias además que tenemos el protocolo de emergencia con un silencio total durante 48 horas".

"Es tan lindo… dicen que es leal y generoso pero arresto a una banda de cinco rinocerontes él solo ¿No es una contradicción? que alguien tan atractivo sea tan fuerte" Decía Francine con asombro mientras comía un poco de su ensalada dando un pequeño suspiro.

"¿Ah sí? ¿Y a ti también te parece guapo Zanahorias? No me digas que ese es el chico que te gusta" Pregunto Nick mientras tomaba un sorbo grande de su café.

"Obvio no me gusta" Dijo Judy haciendo una pausa mientras terminaba de masticar sus zanahorias y dijo suspirando "Es guapo…. aunque he de aceptar que siempre lo he visto como mi héroe... siempre pensé que podría enfrentarme a cualquier cosa gracias a el ejemplo de su carrera a pesar de los obstáculos" La coneja sentía como se sonrojaba y trago saliva al ver la expresión del zorro.

Nick abrió sus ojos esmeraldas de par en par al escuchar la respuesta de la coneja lo que ocasionó que se atragantara con la bebida, causándole un ataque de tos.

"No me digas… que estas celoso Wilde, ya no vas a ser el único chico encantador aquí" decía McCuerno al mismo tiempo que reía de la reacción de Nick.

"¿Yo? ¿Nicholas Wilde celoso de una liebre orejas de cebra?" Decía Nick todavía tosiendo.

"Dicen que el solo creo una operación para vencer a una de las pandillas más peligrosas de Tundratown los golpeo tan rápidamente que no tuvieron tiempo de reaccionar, dicen que todo quedo brillando intensamente como una luz de neón. A pesar de ser una liebre es uno de los animales más fuertes con los que cuenta el ZBI" Continuaba diciendo mientras suspiraba Francine.

"Es el mejor agente del ZBI" Dijo Judy con una sonrisa.

"¡A mí me parece un aburrido!" Exclamo Nick.

Francine y Judy solo suspiraron.

"Me voy tengo cosas más importantes que hacer que seguir hablando de ese conejo rayado" Dijo Nick mientras se levantaba.

"Es una liebre" Judy corrigió a Nick mientras le lanzaba una mirada molesta.

"Te veo luego Zanahorias" Termino diciendo Nick mientras salía de la cafetería rumbo a la recepción a hablar con Garraza.

Nick iba molesto no le había dado buena impresión esa liebre, ya no tenía animo ni para hablar. Sentía un coraje desde la nuca hasta los talones y para su mala suerte cuando llego a la recepción se encontró de frente con Jack Savage, el cual se le quedo viendo fijamente al zorro delante del escritorio de Garraza.

Nicholas Wilde vs Jack Savage estaban frente a frente los dos animales contemplándose y retándose con solo la mirada. Era pura especulación pero parecía que esa liebre realmente odiaba al zorro.

Nick encaró las cejas y dio unos golpecitos con sus dedos sobre el escritorio.

"Quiero terminado el reporte mañana" Gruño la liebre interrumpiendo el incómodo silencio.

Garraza estaba aterrorizado y solo asentía asomando solo media cabeza por el escritorio con miedo de no poder a volver a comer donas en toda su vida si algo llegaba a ocurrirle ya que se encontraba en medio del fuego.

"Mañana sabrán a lo que he venido" Dijo la liebre fijando la mirada de sus ojos azules y crueles en Nick alejándose con una actitud impertinente y agresiva mostrando un gran desprecio hacia los animales presentes.

"Bueno tu dirás Nick ¿Qué necesitas?" Se atrevió a preguntar Garraza respirando de alivio al darse cuenta que por hoy su dosis de azúcar estaría a salvo.

"Quería saber si ya tenías listo el reporte que te pedí sobre la lista de muertes que han quedado sin resolver, además de pedir que reanalicen las muestras en el laboratorio. También si el Dr. McPache ya ha mandado el informe toxicológico de la autopsia del señor Wolfred Warren"

"¿Se te ofrece algo más?" Pregunto sarcásticamente el tigre

"Si… se me olvidaba también necesito las llaves de la nueva patrulla" Dijo Nick sonriendo.

"Bueno… tu y yo habíamos hablado sobre un trato y ha llegado el momento de ajustar cuentas" Dijo algo serio Garraza mostrándole los informes al zorro.

"¿Qué quieres decir?" Pregunto Nick haciendo como que no se acordaba de su promesa intentando arrebatarle las hojas al tigre.

"Quiere decir que tú me debes algo y ahora quiero cobrarlo" Dijo Garraza al mismo tiempo que guardaba los informes lanzándole una mirada retadora a Nick.

"Está bien, lo prometo y esta vez cumpliré mi promesa tu sabes que no he tenido tiempo pero ¿Qué te parece si te consigo la cita para el baile de invierno?" Pregunto el zorro con una sonrisa, sabía que eso no le fallaría ya que era un zorro astuto.

Para Garraza eso era un sueño, era demasiado para él ya que siempre había tenido que asistir al baile anual de invierno del ZPD solo y pensar que ese año iría acompañado de la chica que para él era la más hermosa del ZPD era increíble, comenzó a dar brincos hasta que se descubrió dando saltos dándole al mismo tiempo las preciadas hojas y llaves al zorro que en cuanto las tuvo en su poder emprendió la huida hacia su cubículo.

La puerta estaba entreabierta y Judy estaba sentada en su escritorio concentrada en un reporte. Nick que a veces hacia cosas inesperadas y tontas tomo las llaves de la nueva patrulla lanzándoselas a la coneja, la cual por puro reflejo las alcanzo a atrapar en el aire soltando una carcajada.

"Zorro torpe" Le dijo Judy escondiendo las llaves detrás de su espalda.

"¡Dámelas!" Grito Nick.

"¡Quítamelas!" Lo reto Judy todavía entre risas.

Nick se acercó a la coneja para tratar de quitarle las llaves y en cuanto el pelaje del zorro la toco y su cara quedo a nada de la de él, Judy comenzó a recordar lo que había ocurrido en la mañana y que había encontrado a Nick con una chica hacia unos días en su departamento, comenzó a sentirse muy nerviosa de nuevo.

"Aquí las tienes" Alcanzo a decir Judy algo seria.

"¿Te enojaste? ¿Te lastime?"

"No…Zorro tonto" Dijo Judy arreglándoselas para sonreír.

Ya no fue lo mismo. Comenzaron a leer los informes del Dr. McPache el cual no añadía nada a los hechos ya que no era gran cosa, la bala en la cabeza fue la que había matado al lobo y las pruebas de laboratorio indicaban que estaba muy anémico, simplemente no tenía sangre en su cuerpo debido a la hemorragia. El reporte toxicológico no mostraba ningún rastro de alguna droga pero ellos sabían que tenía que haber una conexión entre los asesinatos. Aun así, todavía les quedaba por investigar las otras muertes sospechosas así que terminaron de llenar una forma especial para avisar al laboratorio que necesitaban reanalizar las otras muertes por sobredosis.

Había llegado la hora de salir del precinto a buscar pistas, al primer lugar que irían seria al laboratorio Zootek donde ya tenían una cita. Irían vestidos de civiles ya que querían mantener el plan en secreto. Nick llevaba su camisa hawaiana verde y Judy unos leggins negros con una camisa deportiva rosa.

Tenían muy pocas pistas pero una buena idea era interrogar al jefe del laboratorio ya que la droga que se había encontrado en Max el oso polar era muy probable que se hubiera sintetizado en un laboratorio químico como ese y era el único de su tipo en toda Zootopia.

Cuando llegaron al estacionamiento del ZPD y buscaron el número de la patrulla no podían creer que era verdad lo que veían sus ojos, se llevaron una gran sorpresa, era una patrulla vieja y destartalada que no había sido pulida ni pintada por eso su brillo no se dejaba ver, tenía los asientos rotos, olía mal, pero al menos tenía un radio viejo con el cual se podían comunicar.

"Yo no usare esa patrulla vieja, mal oliente y desagradable" Decía Judy en tono de rabieta.

"No seas presumida Zanahorias. Eso de 'Hay no quiero una patrulla vieja... qué vergüenza'" Nick lo decía fingiendo la voz de la coneja y aunque no se sentía muy conforme con esa patrulla era divertido ver la expresión de Judy tan molesta.

"Yo no hablo así" Dijo Judy mientras se jalaba las orejas hacia atrás dando media vuelta y caminando hacia el interior del precinto.

"Al menos tenemos patrulla Pelusa… y ni se te ocurra ir a quejarte con el cuernos de búfalo porque nos mandara a los dos al curso de conducción" Alcanzo a decir Nick.

Judy le busco la mirada al zorro y por esta vez acepto que él tenía razón, así que no le quedo de otra más que conformarse con esa patrulla.

"No la quiero ver, me duelen los ojos" Dijo Judy comenzando a toser por el polvo que se levantó cuando ella abrió la puerta de la patrulla sentándose del lado del pasajero, ni loca manejaría ese pedazo de chatarra.

"No me subiré a una patrulla mugrosa porque me enfermo" usando la misma voz para imitar Judy mientras movía las patas como princesa, lo cual a la coneja no se le hacía nada gracioso.

"A mí no me trates como si fuera Finnick" Dijo molesta Judy dando un portazo.

"Perdón. Es que a veces se me olvida que eres una tierna coneja" Comento entre risas Nick que ya estaba sentado al lado de la coneja listo para conducir la patrulla.

Los ojos de Judy se llenaron de lágrimas y no pudo evitarlo. Comenzó a llorar ahí justo enseguida de él, Nick se había quedado mirando boquiabierto, sin saber qué hacer.

"¿Qué te pasa Zanahorias? No es para tanto al menos tenemos patrulla".

"No me pasa nada" Judy se secó rápido las lágrimas con su pata y se esforzó en sonreír.

"¡Ya sé que tienes… que tonto soy! ¿Cómo no me di cuenta?" Dijo Nick mientras su cara se iluminaba de repente.

Judy comenzó a mover su nariz descontroladamente y respiro hondo. Era tan obvia que Nick se había dado cuenta de que estaba enamorada de él, de los celos por lo del pastel y del sentimiento que le dio al verlo con aquella zorra.

"Son las hormonas… por eso los cambios de humor, no tengas pena con migo yo entiendo de esas cosas" Le dijo Nick abrazándola.

Maldición pensó Judy, estaba enamorada de un tarado que confundía el enamoramiento que sentía por él con las hormonas ¿Por qué le pasaba eso a ella?

Rumbo al laboratorio la patrulla vieja apenas andaba saltando como una cafetera vieja por las calles de Zootopia. Parecía que iba a desintegrarse y cuando subieron una cuesta lo hizo jadeante, hasta parecía que iba a detenerse en cualquier momento. Nick, que iba conduciendo, pensó que llegarían más rápido caminando. Judy aún iba algo molesta y el zorro iba inmerso en sus pensamientos ya que ni su supuesta valentía, ni su fuerza, ni su uniforme de policía habían bastado para comprarle un alma de verdad, para alejar el intenso miedo que había dominado su vida. Había sido lo suficientemente tonto para enamorarse. ¿En que estaba pensando?

Después de unos minutos de manejar moviendo con maestría el volante, que vibraba al borde de salirse apareció en el camino un letrero anunciando la desviación hacia la farmacéutica Zootek. Nick viró para tomar el camino y a los pocos metros se encontró con una especia de caseta y vio a un tigre con un uniforme blanco con negro que llevaba un radio en su pata derecha.

El zorro trato de frenar lentamente a lo que la vieja patrulla respondió con una vibración y rechinido que hizo que Judy tratara de cubrirse las orejas, de verdad era una vergüenza.

El tigre se acercó a la ventanilla ocultando un poco la risa, si,de verdad era la patrulla más vieja que había visto jamás. Nick solo se limitó a mirarlo fijamente.

"¿Visitantes?" Pregunto el tigre mientras que con la mirada observaba el interior de la patrulla.

"Oficial Wilde y Hoops… tenemos cita con el jefe del laboratorio, el Dr. Hu" Contesto Nick mostrando su placa de policía un poco sorprendido por la seguridad que tenía el laboratorio.

"Está bien, pueden pasar, la entrada está a la derecha" Dijo el tigre después de checar la lista de citas señalando el camino.

"Gracias" dijo el zorro avanzando hacia la entrada.

Luego de unos 3 minutos llegaron al estacionamiento donde no había ningún otro vehículo, así que se estacionaron justo enfrente de la entrada del edificio que era de color blanco con un gran letrero que decía Zootek sobre un fondo de color azul.

Bajaron de la patrulla y avanzaron hacia la entrada, al abrir la puerta del edificio se encontraron con una amplia sala donde del techo colgaban grandes candelabros de cristal y al lado izquierdo estaba una puercoespín detrás de un mostrador con muchas notas clavadas en sus púas. La chica tenía una computadora frente a ella y parecía tener mucho trabajo.

"Buenos días, bienvenidos" Dijo con una sonrisa algo fingida poniéndose de pie.

La chica llevaba una falda azul marino con un saco del mismo color con el logo del laboratorio bordado azul con blanco.

"Buenos días, oficial Wilde y Hopps del ZPD tenemos cita con el Dr. Hu" dijo Nick tratando de parecer lo más natural posible mostrando su placa.

"Deben registrarse aquí" Dijo la recepcionista mientras les mostraba una tableta con una pluma electrónica a la coneja y al zorro.

"Me llamo Nancy y seré su guía por favor acompáñeme, les aseguro que les encantara la visita" Dijo la puercoespín con la misma sonrisa que los había recibido.

"El objetivo principal de laboratorios Zootek es investigar y producir nuevos medicamentos que sirvan para combatir enfermedades que medicinas tradicionales no pueden tratar. Gracias a esto muchos animales han logrado curarse y vivir más tiempo" Explicaba orgullosa la chica.

"Acompáñenme los llevare a la oficina del Dr. Hu". Decía Nancy mientras los guiaba por el vestíbulo hasta avanzar a la primera puerta.

Las enormes puertas de entrada se cerraban al pasar y era imposible salir por ellas. Tampoco se podía dejar una puerta abierta, porque de hacerlo no se abría la siguiente. A continuación estaba el laboratorio, era ahí donde se hacían las pruebas, era un terrible desorden: montañas de libros, tazas de café por todas partes y mesas llenas de todo tipo de equipos tan raros que no se podían imaginar para que se usaban. Las maquinas hacían sonidos extraños y docenas de químicos con batas de laboratorio blancas pulsaban botones, ponían notas en sujetapapeles e intercambiaban miradas sonrientes. Parecía que pasaban un buen rato no se veía tan aburrido después de todo.

Nick miraba admirado cuando de pronto reconoció a Zara con una bata blanca, no podía creerlo, sabía que había estudiado química y biología pero jamás hubiera imaginado que la zorra de hielo terminaría trabajando para ese laboratorio. Como estaba de espaldas no lo vio y en esa fracción de segundo el zorro tapo su rostro y siguió caminando detrás de Nancy y Judy.

Atravesaron más puertas hasta que llegaron a un despacho y aunque Nick se orgullecía de no mostrar sorpresa casi nunca se había quedado con la boca abierta al ver lo que había visto. El despacho estaba lleno de revistas de terror, muñecos cabezones en forma de zoombis (no zombis) y sentado en medio en un escritorio desordenado estaba un desaliñado león como de treinta y tantos con un corte de pelo horrible y una camisa hawaiana bajo la bata de laboratorio.

Al verlo Judy solo soltó una risita al recordar las horribles camisas de Nick, parecía que había encontrado a otro animal con el mimo sentido distorsionado de la moda.

"Déjenme presentarme, soy el doctor Hu. Tomen asiento por favor" Dijo el león en un tono amable.

"Oficial Judy Hoops y Nicholas Wilde" Dijo Judy mostrando su placa.

"Por cierto, excelente gusto en la camisa" Dijo Nick mostrando orgulloso su camisa hawaiana y continúo diciendo "No puedo creer que los científicos piensen que los zoombis son reales" Dijo Nick emocionado mientras Judy solo volteaba los ojos.

"¡Gracias! Claro que sí, los zoombis podrían ser reales con una dosis adecuada de priones, que son pequeñas partículas, y estas, mezcladas con drogas diferentes pero potentes podrían dar como resultado el nuevo brote de una enfermedad creando Zoombis y no se molesten en preguntar como por qué todavía nadie lo sabe…son solo teorías pero es divertido leer historias sobre ello" Dijo el león fingiendo una malvada risa de esas de película de terror.

"Después de todo lo que ha pasado la última semana ya no me sorprendería nada" Se limitó a decir Judy.

"Es solo una broma, claro que no son reales. Díganme oficiales ¿En qué les puedo ayudar?" Pregunto el Dr. Hu.

"El Dr. McPache que es el encargado del laboratorio forense, nos explicó que la droga que se encontró en uno de los asesinatos que estamos investigando fue la toxina aullina en un grado muy puro y pensamos que muy probablemente habría sido producida en este laboratorio" Dijo Nick mirando directamente al Dr. Hu.

"Si bien es cierto que nuestro laboratorio es el único que sintetiza al grado más puro la toxina aullina, el compuesto activo de la droga de los aulladores. Nuestro objetivo es estudiar el efecto que tiene este compuesto natural en células de diferentes animales y estamos muy orgullosos en demostrar que somos los únicos que hemos logrado eso, pero les puedo asegurar oficiales que lo que mencionan es imposible ya que lo que producimos en el laboratorio esta resguardado y cuantificado. Tenemos los mejores protocolos de seguridad ya que tenemos una reputación que cuidar" Aseguro el león.

"Entonces… como se explica que..." Judy trato de interrogar al león pero este la interrumpió rápidamente.

"Vengan conmigo oficiales… les mostrare donde resguardamos la preciada droga" Levantándose de su escritorio e indicándoles el camino.

Judy y Nick lo siguieron en silencio siendo vigilados por Nancy la puercoespín que no se les había separado ni un minuto, llegando a una gran ventana en la cual se podía ver el interior de un cuarto frio que indicaba que la temperatura era de menos 70 grados, dentro se veía una pequeña caja de cristal con una protección especial, no había manera de poder acercarse más ya que se podían apreciar pequeñas luces rojas que formaban un circulo, eran rayos laser que protegían la caja.

"Dentro de esa caja se encuentra el grado más puro de la toxina aullina, como pueden observar no hay manera de que haya podido salir de aquí, y tenemos un registro muy específico cuantificando cuanto se usa en cada ocasión, así que cualquier acusación es falsa… tal vez algún laboratorio clandestino ha encontrado la manera de sintetizarla" dijo el Dr. Hu.

"Tal vez… ¿Algún exempleado?" Pregunto Judy espontáneamente.

"No lo sé, esa es una información que no puedo darles, solo puedo decirles que hace un año el laboratorio despidió a varios empleados quienes abandonaron Zootopia, pero esa es información confidencial" Dijo el león.

De pronto el teléfono móvil del Dr. Hu comenzó a sonar y él se apresuró a despedir a los oficiales antes de atender la llamada "Muchas gracias por la visita, espero haber sido de gran ayuda"

Judy y Nick no se movieron intercambiaron miradas cómplices y escépticas querían escuchar más ya que tenían sus sospechas a pesar de todo lo que dijera el Dr. Hu.

"Te he estado esperando por siglos ¿Y ahora me dices que vas a faltar a trabajar?" Grito el Dr. Hu al teléfono, se escuchaba bastante molesto.

"Bien oficiales, es suficiente, el Dr. Hu tiene mucho trabajo, por favor acompáñenme, los conduciré a la salida" Les dijo Nancy mientras se volteaba nerviosa hacia el león que seguía gritando.

Nick y Judy solo asintieron y le dieron las gracias a la puercoespín, prácticamente los habían sacado del laboratorio y no podían hacer nada ya que solo tenían pruebas circunstanciales y sin tener nada en que apoyarse era difícil que pudieran investigar más en el laboratorio, seguían sin encontrar al culpable.

Salieron caminando hacia el estacionamiento, la idea de que por alguna extraña razón se quedaran sin patrulla y se destruyera no era tan mala después de todo pensaba Judy.

"Sé lo que estás pensando Zanahorias, pero si nos quedamos sin patrulla lo más seguro es que ni a carrito de parquímetros lleguemos"

"La odio… es tan vieja"

"Es un clásico" Decía Nick mientras hacía ademanes con las patas tratando de que Judy apreciara la patrulla.

"¿Qué haremos ahora? Estamos estancados sin pistas" Decía Judy con un tono de resignación en su voz mientras subía de nuevo a la polvorienta patrulla.

"No te preocupes Zanahorias, no nos podemos rendir y ya tengo un plan en mente para poder conseguir esa lista de exempleados" Le contesto Nick sabiendo que no sería tan fácil poder conseguir esa información mientras trataba de encender el pedazo de chatarra que parecía que de puro milagro había arrancado.

"Entiendo… ¿Pero cómo lo haremos?" Preguntó Judy algo desesperada.

"Ya se nos ocurrirá algo… por ahora tenemos que ir a visitar a un viejo amigo que nos ayudara a rastrear el mensaje misterioso que recibiste"

Si bien Nick tenía pocos amigos, era difícil vivir con una pata en la justicia y el ex mundo de las estafas, pero después de mandar varios mensajes consiguió lo que buscaba.

La patrulla siguió su camino gruñendo por un sendero hasta finalmente llegar a un pequeño restaurante llamado Foxie Springs Café en las afueras de Sarah Square. Nick y Judy entraron y el zorro se quitó sus lentes obscuros mientras barría lentamente con la mirada la zona de mesas y antes de mirar de nuevo a la puerta alcanzo a ver a un lobo ocupando una mesa que se encontraba alejada en una esquina.

El lobo estaba sentado con la espalda arqueada hacia delante y casi pegado al monitor acomodando sus lentes, trabajaba concentrado en con su computadora portátil. Había siete vasos de café vacíos, pedazos de panecillos y una cantidad increíble de bebidas energizantes que el lobo había organizado creando una muralla con las latas.

Era un lobo alto de color gris con los ojos negros, tenía un aspecto desorganizado. Llevaba pantalones de mezclilla algo sucios parecía que tenía días sin lavar su ropa pero eso no parecía importarle. Era más importante su reloj inteligente que no dejaba de ver cada 5 segundos.

Nick le hizo una seña a Judy y se acercaron a la mesa del lobo en medio de los animales aglomerados en el pequeño lugar. Al llegar a la mesa lo único que escuchaban era el sonido del teclado y maldiciones. Al parecer algo no estaba yendo muy bien con el lobo. Al ver a los pequeños animales acercarse desvió su mirada y presiono algo en el teclado que hizo que la pantalla se volviera completamente negra.

"¿Qué haces aquí Wilde?" Pregunto el lobo enfadado dirigiéndose a Nick.

"¿Quién es él?" Judy pregunto curiosa.

"¡Eh, eh que aquí las preguntas las hago yo! ¿Cómo has llegado hasta aquí Wilde?" Pregunto el lobo que seguía sin voltear repetidamente a el teclado como queriendo volver a su actividad.

"Sabía que estarías aquí" Contesto Nick con una sonrisa.

"¿Me has seguido?" la voz del lobo se escuchaba cada vez más indignada.

"Soy un zorro astuto y no te pongas así, no me has dejado otra opción. Tengo un problema grave, más de lo que puedes imaginar y tu ayuda puede ser esencial para resolver un asesinato"

"¿Qué? Yo no me meto con los muertos y lo sabes bien "Decía el lobo mientras se veían sus patas volando sobre el teclado como si tuvieran vida propia haciendo parecer que hacia algo normal. "Además tengo mucha tarea (dándole un tono especial a esa palabra) que terminar"

"Ambos sabemos que no eres del todo normal y yo nunca he tenido problemas con ello. Después de todo eres de los buenos y de verdad necesito tu ayuda" Nick decía con una sonrisa.

Judy miro hacia los lados saco su placa de policía diciendo "Soy la Oficial Judy Hoops, policía de ZPD. Te conviene colaborar con nosotros si no quieres meterte en problemas"

"Dos mensajes de correo electrónico y seis mensajes de texto… "Dijo el lobo con una voz graciosa y un gesto burlón "Nicky… te amo y el amor que siento por ti..." De pronto se detuvo un momento al ver la mirada molesta de Judy que hacía que se le notara el coraje por lo rojas que estaban sus orejas y el lobo continúo diciendo al ver que había logrado su cometido " Sí que te siguen las chicas Wilde".

"¿Qué cómo has hecho eso? Yo no te he dado permiso para…" Nick decía al mismo tiempo que le lanzaba una mirada incendiaria al lobo.

"¿Celosa?" con una carcajada el lobo le pregunto a Judy.

La coneja ya había soportado demasiado por un día.

"Escucha Nick, tu empezaste con todo esto. Yo estaba muy bien, tranquilo y sin complicaciones. No voy a permitir que tu pequeña amiga me humille" Le reclamo molesto el lobo.

"Zanahorias, nos podrías dejar un momento a solas "Nick le sonrió al lobo tomándolo del hombro y apartándolo de Judy.

"¿Qué? ¿Quieres que me vaya?" La coneja preguntaba incrédula y molesta casi matando a Nick con la mirada.

"Por favor, Zanahorias " Nick se sentía mal por tener que hacer eso, pero era por el bien de los dos si querían encontrar alguna pista, sin duda ese lobo era el mejor hacker de Zootopia pero para los ojos de Judy era un tipo peligroso, alguien que podía leer emails y robar información".

Judy solo seguía mirado a Nick incrédula.

"Spunky…" Nick acerco una silla y se sentó al lado de él y con la voz baja casi en secreto le pregunto "¿Por qué no hablamos, solo nosotros dos?"

Nick pudo ver el semblante de Judy con la boca abierta y unas lágrimas saliendo de sus ojos violetas.

"¿Por qué todavía estas aquí, Pelusa?" Le pregunto de nuevo Nick intentando sonar algo molesto pero se sentía muy mal de hacer eso.

Judy camino hacia la puerta pasando por todas las mesas, revoloteo sus patas por el aire azotando la puerta, era increíble que ese zorro escurridizo la hubiera corrido y ni siquiera había tenido tiempo de ordenar un capuchino.

Judy caminando fuera del restaurante estaba molesta, increíblemente molesta, molesta con Nick por haberla prácticamente mandado fuera. No le quedaba de otra más que esperarlo. De pronto sonó el iCarrot de Judy, era un mensaje de un remitente desconocido. 'No en este momento' pensó Judy. Aún así lo abrió y leyó.

 _Perdón por la molestia orejas largas. No te preocupes por el zorro, esta frustrado tiene muy mala suerte con las chicas. Atentamente Spunky…._ Maldito lobo entrometido y ese zorro ¿Quién se creía que era? ¿El más irresistible de Zootopia?

No reconocía a ese nuevo Nick. El zorro bromista que jugaba con ella y la ponía al borde de la desesperación parecía haber cambiado. Nunca se le había insinuado… pero esa mañana lo que había visto en sus ojos era tan intenso que la desconcertaba. Ella era consciente de que Nick era un zorro apuesto y cautivador, y otra muy diferente sentir el efecto de su seducción sobre ella ¿La habría intentado besar? Nunca se había comportado como otra cosa más que como su mejor amigo. Se sentía rabiosa y no sabía que pensar y hacer, tal vez todo eran imaginaciones suyas al verlo tan distraído últimamente además de los mensajes y regalos que había recibido era seguro que la zorra con la que lo había visto era su novia.

De nuevo su iCarrot comenzó a vibrar ya se había acabado su paciencia si era ese maldito lobo entonces entraría de regreso a demostrarle quien era Judy Hoops , pero su sorpresa fue enorme cuando vio que en la pantalla había una llamada entrante de Fru Fru.

"Hola… ¿Cómo estás?" Contesto Judy algo desanimada.

"Todos los machos son unos idiotas" Sentencio Fru Fru.

Judy solo suspiro, era increíble que su amiga le había llamado para quejarse en el peor momento y ni si quiera le preguntaba cómo estaba.

"Todos no se salva ni uno ¿Te puedes creer que me han limitado mis días de compras a solo dos días al mes? Ya sé que no puedo estar fuera todo el tiempo…"

Judy solo suspiraba, realmente no estaba escuchando a la zarigüeya ya que de pronto su atención se enfocó en una pequeña conejillo de indias que estaba vestida con un traje de vivos colores característico de las gitanas con un letrero que decía _'¿Quieres saber tu futuro?'_.

Judy se estremeció cuando escucho a Fru Fru decir "¿Puedes creerlo?"

"Tienes razón, Fru Fru, todos son idiotas. No se salva ni uno" decía Judy mientras pensaba que no debía darle la contra a su amiga aunque en ese instante no le estuviera prestando atención.

"Coneja lista" Aprobó la zarigüeya contenta porque Judy le hubiera dado la razón

"Fru Fru ¿Crees que Nick este con alguien? Que tiene novia, amiga especial…" Le pregunto Judy a su amiga algo triste tratando de apartar la vista de la gitana.

"No. Cariño ya te lo he dicho, lo único que le pasa a Nick es que es idiota, por eso no tiene novia" Contesto la zarigüeya insinuando que sabía que el zorro se moría por la coneja.

"¿Tú crees?" Pregunto Judy.

"Tengo un sexto sentido en temas del amor. Estoy segura" Aseguro Fru Fru sin poder creer que Judy era la única que no se daba cuenta de que Nick se moría por ella.

Cuando Judy termino la llamada, se quedó observando a la gitana que le había robado la atención hacia unos momentos. Todo eso le parecía un fraude. De pronto el pequeño roedor miro a Judy directamente y la coneja trato de poner la mejor cara para que no pudiera adivinar nada de lo que estaba pensando o sintiendo, pero la gitana era más lista y miro a los ojos a Judy diciendo:

"Cuando la esperanza este por morir llegara un beso muy esperado… y quizá será tu perdición"

Judy solo trago saliva sin poderlo creer. El circo de pulgas que la coneja había sentido en su estómago en la mañana habían revivido, de nuevo esas malditas pulgas zoombis pensó. ¿Sería que la gitana le diría que el beso se lo daría Nick?

"¿Te gustaría saber más? Seria sin costo para una coneja tan linda como tú" Decía la gitana mirando directamente hacia la entrada del restaurante.

Cuando Judy voltio hacia donde miraba la gitana vio a Nick saliendo algo despreocupado con las patas en los bolcillos caminando hacia ella, entonces Judy volvió su mirada hacia la gitana pero se sorprendió al darse cuenta que había desaparecido.

Nick se acercó y le toco el hombro a Judy pero ella lo aparto y se subió a la patrulla sin dirigirle la palabra, el zorro sabía que estaba muy molesta con él.

Nick se subió al lado del conductor y le dijo a Judy "He encontrado algo de información" Mostrándole un pequeño papelito a la coneja que parecía tener un mapa.

"No puedo creerlo Nicholas Wilde" Grito Judy muy molesta ignorando el papel que le mostraba el zorro. Los instintos de ella estaban en conflicto constante _Confía en él, No confíes. Bésalo, tal vez es el beso que estas esperando. No lo beses dijo que sería mi perdición. Dile cómo_ _te sientes. No, eso podría alejarlo_. Solo termino diciendo "Soy tu compañera y actúas como si yo fuera la sospechosa. ¿De qué parte estas?"

"Zanahorias… Sabes que confió en ti…" Contesto Nick tragando saliva.

"Buena manera de demostrarlo" Dijo Judy volteando sus ojos.

Los dos se miraron y se quedaron en silencio por un momento.  
"Mañana iremos a buscar la zona de donde han mandado el mensaje" Dijo Nick tratando de romper el silencio incomodo que parecía durar muchísimo aunque solo fuera unos segundos.

Judy voltio su rostro hacia el lado de la ventana, había estado enojada hacia unos minutos pero ya no lo estaba, más bien no podía sacar de su cabeza de lo del beso en su futuro, de pronto sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos por la pesadilla que la había acompañado en todo el día… la maldita patrulla destartalada al escuchar los gruñidos de Nick y el ruido de los intentos fallidos de hacer arrancar el motor.

"¿Qué pasa?" Pregunto Judy.

"¡Encender esta patrulla es una pesadilla, probablemente la batería este muerta no va a encender!" Gritaba Nick golpeando el volante pero no importaba cuántas veces le daba vuelta a la llave, la patrulla no encendía.

"Zanahorias, lo tendremos que empujar" Dijo rendido el zorro con un tono irritado.

"Yo no voy a empujar nada" Contesto Judy de mala gana.

"De acuerdo princesa Zanahorias, entonces llevaras el volante"

"¿Qué? ¡No!, ¡Jamás!, prefiero empujar, no quiero que nadie me vea manejar esta chatarra" Dijo Judy con un tono de diva mirando a Nick con un aire amenazador.

Judy se bajó de la patrulla y comenzó a empujar con todas sus fuerzas, algunos animales se detenían a contemplar ese extraño equipo e incluso intentaban ocultar la risa. Judy trataba con todas sus fuerzas, pero no había avanzado más allá de una docena de pasos, era evidente que esa patrulla estaba en estado de descomposición, de pronto Judy sintió como se movía más rápido así que su confianza aumento y empujo con más fuerza mientras el zorro aceleraba, entonces el motor comenzó a rugir pero los neumáticos que ya estaban bastante viejos se hundieron en la tierra blanda. Nick observó por el espejo lateral viendo como la patrulla patinaba levantando toneladas de tierra cubriendo a Judy hasta las orejas. Judy solo se limitó a matar a Nick con la mirada mientras se quitaba un poco de tierra de los ojos, Nick solo encogió los hombros en señal de disculpa tratando de ocultar la risa.

Ya llegando al precinto Nick y Judy se dirigían hacia su cubículo para comenzar a terminar su reporte diario, pasando por enfrente de la recepción apenas saludando a Benjamín, que se encontraba con McCuerno, Lobato, Francine y Jack Savage el cual estaba entregándole unos documentos "importantes" al tigre unos segundos antes de que unos gritos lo interrumpieran. Para él era increíble la falta de disciplina de esos oficiales.

"¡No me apures Nick… No me apures!" Gritaba Judy totalmente llena de tierra dando pequeños brincos tratando de alcanzar al zorro que iba unos pasos delante de ella creando un gran espectáculo.

"Zanahorias, necesitas bañarte" Decía Nick con un tono de autoridad.

"¡Mira quien lo dice!… Te recuerdo que tú fuiste el de la idea" Le replicaba Judy enojada.

"¿Todavía me reprochas?...Te recuerdo que tú no quisiste manejar la patrulla"

"¡Aggggg!Gritaba Judy enojada mientras se sacudía la tierra de las orejas.

"Querida…Zanahorias, cuando menos cuenta hasta diez antes de hablar" Dijo Nick mientras paraba en seco haciendo que Judy se estrellara con él.

"¡No te soporto!" Gritaba frustrada la coneja tratando de darle unos pequeños golpecitos al zorro.

"No deberías de decir esas cosas aquí. ¿Qué van a pensar de nosotros Pelusa?" Decía Nick con una voz ofendida señalando a todos los animales que estaban en la recepción.

"¡Aggggg!" Continuaba gritando Judy siguiendo al zorro hasta el fondo de los cubículos.

Del otro lado de la recepción todos los animales continuaban viendo perplejos lo que pasaba. Benjamín tomando un gran puñado de palomitas suspiro y masticando al mismo tiempo decía "Creo que son la pareja perfecta"

"Pero... si están discutiendo" Dijo Jack Savage con una mirada malhumorada.

"Discuten todo el tiempo" Decía divertido McCuerno.

"Todo el mundo discute…he oído que las parejas que más se pelean son las más enamoradas" Mencionaba Francine dando un suspiro.

"¡Mis teorías son ciertas!" Grito emocionado Benjamín.

"Entonces, quiere decir que Hoops…y Wilde… "Murmuraba Jack Savage pensando lo que decía con la mirada seria sin tener ninguna simpatía por los demás oficiales.

"Señor Savage, dígame que usted también lo puede ver" Contesto emocionada Francine haciendo ademanes con las patas para continuar diciendo "No puedo esperar hasta el baile de Invierno"

"Quizá deberíamos apostar para el baile" Dijo emocionado Benjamín.

Hubo un silencio.

"¡Te odio Nicholas Wilde!" Se escuchó a Judy gritar a lo lejos histérica.

"¡Que comiencen las apuestas: ya todos saben el sistema …" Organizaba McCuerno.

Aprovechando la distracción Jack Savage se alejó silenciosamente tal culebra ponzoñosa.

Judy tomo una ducha en los vestidores, se arregló y salió del ZPD junto con Nick, como todos los mejores amigos que hasta hacia un momento habían discutido en un instante todo cambiaba y comenzaban a reír. Era como si hasta ese día Judy jamás pudiera estar enojada con él.

Nick podía hacerla sentir inmensamente feliz o enloquecida de ira, más rápido que cualquier animal que hubiera conocido jamás, y cuando él le sonreía, todo lo demás desaparecía y no podía evitar responder con una sonrisa. Él tenía un millón de sonrisas, pero había una en particular que podía sentir aunque estuvieran a kilómetros de distancia, era juguetona, cínica, sincera y otras miles de cosas más, esa sonrisa la hacía reír cuando estaba resentida, perdonarlo cuando estaba enojada y creerle aunque sabía que le estaba mintiendo. Esa sonrisa hizo que se enamorara de él aunque eso era lo último que ella hubiera querido hacer.

Afuera del ZPD Judy le dio un abrazo a Nick despidiéndose de él. Nick se fue caminando hacia el sur, mientras que ella iba rumbo al norte hacia su departamento. Una parte de ella quería pasar más tiempo con el zorro, pero sabía que tenía que darle su espacio y por ese día ya había tenido suficiente de Nicholas Wilde.

El zorro iba caminando algo despreocupado por la acera y de pronto la adrenalina corrió por todo su cuerpo en cuanto escucho unos pasos retumbar detrás de él. Quiso voltear frenéticamente para poder mirar al animal que pronto le daría el alcance, pero no tuvo tiempo al sentir el impacto de un cuerpo extraño con el suyo sometido contra la pared sin que pudiera evitarlo.

Era Zara la zorra de hielo que había aparecido de la nada.

"¡Suéltame!" Gruño Nick molesto.

"Vaya. Parece que no te gusto el pastel de moras, ni los mensajes que te mande hoy" Le dijo Zara guiñándole un ojo y acercándose bastante al zorro mientras lo abrazaba.

"Déjame tranquilo" Le decía Nick al mismo tiempo que trataba de apartar su rostro del de ella, buscando a Judy con la mirada.

"No lo haré… cuando algo me interesa no me rindo y tú me interesas mucho " Le contesto Zara mientras se inclinaba un poco más para besarlo aprovechando la distracción del zorro.

De repente los labios de Zara estaban sobre los de Nick. El zorro no la permitió controlar el beso. La empujo con fuerza para apartarla de él sin tener éxito.

"Que zorro tan romántico" Murmuro Zara al ver que Nick la había vuelto a rechazar.

"¡Maldita sea, Zara! ¿Por qué te apareces aquí?" Gruño Nick

"Porque pensé que no me dejarías entrar a tu departamento"

"Has acertado" Dijo Nick con rabia.

Zara se acercó de nuevo intentando darle un beso. Nick buscaba desesperadamente a Judy a lo lejos pero no lograba verla.

"Bien. Te escuchare si me dejas tranquilo"

Los ojos se le iluminaron a Zara y dijo emocionada "Sí Nicky, vamos al café de la esquina, necesito un capuchino"

Judy miraba de lejos la escena escondida sin que Nick la pudiera ver, se sentía con el corazón destrozado, le salían las lágrimas. Sentía que todo se derrumbaba a su alrededor. Ese día había descubierto un lado diferente de Nick, y eso era lo que más le aterraba porque siempre había confiado en él para ser fuerte. La respiración de Judy se volvió entrecortada y comenzó a correr apresuradamente para escurrirse sin ser vista intentado no tropezar avanzando tan solo unos metros, sentía que había desperdiciado meses de su vida… meses preciosos donde podría haberle dicho a ese zorro lo que sentía. Una debilidad en sus brazos la invadió cuando seguía intentando correr y esto probó que era más peligroso que correr con tijeras sus traidoras piernas no le respondían y todo se vino abajo.

Literalmente.

Judy POV

Es en ese par de segundos, cuando te das cuenta que vas derechito al suelo y que para amortiguar la caída tendrás que soltar tu bolso que llevas en tus brazos, que es el momento más desesperante.

El bolso fue lo primero que se estrelló. Vi como mi iCarrot y mis adoradas zanahorias salieron airosas del impacto, pero mi cena congelada no corrió la misma suerte. La tapa de plástico se abrió y el contenido, un bloque sólido de zanahorias hechas hielo destinado al microondas, quedo solitario en la acera tras deslizarse unos cuantos centímetros.

Yo fui la siguiente. El golpe en mis brazos, así como en mis rodillas no me dolió tanto como el que ya sentía en mi corazón.

"¿Estas bien?"

¡Perfecto! Ahora no solo yo y mis alimentos estaban en el suelo, sino también mi honor. Honestamente si hay algo peor que rodar por el suelo, es que existan testigos de ese hecho.

"ESTOY BIEN" Respondí más molesta que adolorida sin el valor necesario de voltear a ver quién era el intruso en mi momento de vergüenza. Simplemente trate de mitigar mi aparatosa caída con una rápida recuperación.

"Déjame ayudarte"

Una figura paso a mi lado mientras aún me encontraba intentando levantarme y, para mi tranquilidad espiritual, no hizo el menor intento para ayudarme en salir de mi comprometida situación. Siguió derechito hacia mis cosas tratando de regresar el contenido a mi bolso.

"¿Seguro que estas bien?"

La voz de ese animal me hizo levantar la vista, porque aquel que recogía mis cosas me hacía estremecerme con solo sentir su presencia, no eran sus ojos azules, su pelaje gris claro y su sonrisa un poco inexpresiva pero que iluminaba todo como la luz del sol. Era una especie de vibra de yo soy el jefeque emanaba de él.

"Estoy perfectamente" Le respondí con una sonrisa, tratando de aparentar que eso de lanzarme al suelo era parte de mi rutina diaria de ejercicios. Tratando de recoger el desastre que había dejado mi cena en su proceso de descongelación.

"¿No necesitas ayuda?" Me pregunto teniendo mi bolso cautivo.

"No. Gracias. Señor Savage, yo puedo" Le quité el bolso de sus brazos, pero una zanahoria conspiro en mi contra y cayó al piso. Sus compañeras siguieron el ejemplo 'Maldición' pensé.

Sonriendo como si siempre tuviera la razón, y las zanahorias acabaran de probarlo, se agacho y las recogió.

"Él oficial Wilde es tu… ¿novio?" Me pregunto el agente Savage.

"¿Qué? No, solo somos… amigos" Conteste nerviosa fingiendo una sonrisa, ¿Se habría dado cuenta de mi drama de hacía unos minutos? Obviamente nadie se tenía que enterar que estaba perdidamente enamorada de ese zorro que me acababa de romper el corazón en chorrocientos mil pedacitos.

"Oficial Hoops, puedo acompañarla a donde vaya"

"No. Gracias señor Savage, no quiero molestar…. Ya iba a mi departamento"

Me hizo una seña con la cabeza hacia un auto. No me quedo más remedio que ir con la corriente y seguir caminando hasta llegar a ese lujoso auto. Mis brazos seguían temblorosos sosteniendo mi bolso. A mis espaldas escuche una risa.

"¿Puedo?"

Resignada eché mi cadera a un lado y levante un poco los brazos y como todo un caballero, empujo la puerta y espero a un lado para que yo entrara, realmente era un auto muy lujoso tenía asientos de cuero era como viajar en una nube, bueno, claro que cualquier auto era mejor comparándolo con esa vieja patrulla. Luego se dio la vuelta y se sentó al lado del conductor.

"Gracias" Dije mitad agradecida y mitad esperando que un hoyo negro me tragara y nunca más apareciera de nuevo sobre la faz de la tierra.

"Creo que hoy por la mañana no hubo tiempo de presentarnos como se debe. Soy el agente del ZBI Jack Savage pero solo dime Jack" La pata extendida de esa liebre así como su presentación al estilo de un James Bond me hizo darme cuenta que en realidad lo tenía frente a mi… no era un sueño.

"Judy Hoops, me puede decir Judy" Estreche su pata y, sorpresivamente el apretón fue fuerte y amistoso. Nada de esos apretones flojitos que no llegan a ser ni un saludo ni una caricia.

"Estaré un tiempo encargado de un caso trabajando en el ZPD, así que seremos compañeros"

"Gracias de nuevo por ayudarme con mi bolso"

"No fue nada" Se encogió de hombros y encendió el auto.

Por fin después de un largo silencio dijo "Escuche que eras lista Judy, historias de que eras buena, tal vez demasiado buena, pero no quise creerlas. Se dice que tú tomas seguido casos que los demás no quieren. Nadie y me refiero nadie es así de bueno. Los animales que he conocido así, por lo general son extraños, paranoicos o locos. ¿Cuál eres tú?"

"Mi insignia significa que hacemos un buen trabajo. No solo soy yo… el oficial Wilde y yo hacemos un buen equipo, los dos resolvemos muchos de los casos. Esto no es solo nuestro trabajo. Es lo que somos"

Me sorprendí cuando comenzó a preguntarme muchas cosas sobre mí, lo cual conteste encantada después de indicarle la dirección de mi departamento. Le conté sobre Bunnyborrow. Lo que me sorprendió aún más fue cuando me pregunto si ya salía con alguien, lo cual no era así y aunque tenía el corazón destrozado por lo que acababa de ver hacia unos minutos sabía que la situación era algo complicada. Mentí diciendo que no conocía a muchos chicos porque me la llevaba todo el tiempo en el ZPD lo cual era verdad pero me moría por salir con ese maldito zorro y no tenía ojos para nadie más, claro no quería que supiera que mi situación sentimental era más patética que los sorteos que todo mundo gana por ser la visita mil trece mil millones de quien sabe que sitio web.

Sonrió y dijo "Bien. Es porque no conoces a los chicos correctos"

Tome aire y solo pregunte sorprendida "¿En serio?" Pero no creía que ningún chico podría ser tan encantador como Nick.

El asintió con la cabeza "Pero claro tendrás que aceptar formalmente mi invitación"

"¿Qué invitación?" Pregunte sorprendida.

"La de acompañarme a una cena de gala del ZBI. Necesito acompañante y he encontrado a la mejor y más inteligente oficial de policía de toda Zootopia" me dijo guiñándome el ojo.

No podría creerlo era como un sueño hecho realidad pero no, claro que no podía salir con él, no era el momento. Amaba a Nick y no importaba si gritaba, si callaba o si me lamentaba, nadie en toda Zootopia haría nada por mí… estaba acabada, Nick tenía novia.

Entonces me escuche diciendo "Si" y comencé a pensar '¿Qué haces?' Si, escuche mi voz pero no podía haber sido yo Judith Laverne Hoops la que estaba hablando.

"Usaremos esa reunión para prepararte, hay muchas cosas que debes aprender y yo me encargare"

"Muchas gracias" No era demasiado pero fue lo mejor que pude decir.

Cuando llegue a mi departamento cerré inmediatamente la puerta llena de ansiedad jalando mis orejas hacia mi pecho. Era como si un hechizo estuviera controlando mis sentimientos. Jack no era un príncipe azul de un cuento de hadas, no era un sapo, era una liebre, parecía un chico muy odioso pero tenía un encanto que no podía explicar. Me asuste tanto de mis pensamientos que clave mi rostro en el escritorio pensando en Nick lo que me hacía comenzar a llorar y después en Jack lo que ocasionaba que comenzara a sonreír. No era tan valiente después de todo, me sentía cansada y además un incipiente dolor de cabeza martillaba mis sienes.

Desorientada recordé que tenía un caso pendiente que resolver, sentía que no podía esperar más así que me levante a buscar bajo el colchón de mi cama donde había escondido las copias que había sacado del archivo del caso, vacile el principio ya que sentía que no podría concentrarme por todo lo que pasaba por mi cabeza. Pensé de nuevo que ya era hora de que dejara esos documentos en el archivo general pensando que si Bogo se llegara a enterar que los había tomado sin permiso me gritaría con su cara de perro y bufando como un toro a punto de embestir y lo que menos ocupaba era un problema más. Comencé a buscar debajo del colchón pero no se veía nada. Encendí la lámpara de mi escritorio y oriente la luz para que enfocara el lugar exacto donde lo había escondido. Se me corto la respiración el archivo había desaparecido.

Me levante de un salto y comencé a ordenar mi pequeña habitación tenía que estar. Doblé y guarde la ropa en el armario. Por ultimo puse especial cuidado en hacer la cama. No lograba encontrarlo por ningún lado. Comencé a buscar una y otra vez por horas, no aceptaba que hubieran desaparecido. Si alguien hubiera entrado a mi departamento lo sabría, lo hubiera percibido.

Me levante con lentitud del suelo donde había estado sentada por horas pensando, algo había llamado mi atención y me acerque bajo el colchón de mi cama donde había dejado ese archivo y reconocí pelo color rojo, los tome con sumo cuidado y los puse contra la lámpara. Cierto que eran muy incriminatorios. ¡Eran de Nick!

 **DUM DITTY DUM DUM! Hasta yo me asuste… Me he pasado miles de horas pensando si les gustaría que esta historia tuviera algo de lemon… me lo he planteado seriamente jajaja! Pero quisiera saber su opinión… la historia ya está planeada así que no cambiara en nada o tal vez siii? …. Que parejas les gustarían Nick y Zara?... Judy y Jack? ….oooo Judy y Nick? Igual tengo como una sorpresa … cualquier comentario es bienvenido….**

 **Casi... casi… trabajo en un lugar igualito a Zootek… casi… casi Zara y yo somos colegas (pero me cae mal la zorra esa)…. Casi… casi… mi supervisor es el Dr. Hu…. Y casi… casi ya salgo de vacaciones…. Nos vemos el próximo capítulo… see u!**


	7. Posibilidades igual a cero

**Desde California que literalmente estamos en llamas… hasta Zootopia… al fin y después de un mes llega… el capitulo 7. Yeiiiii!**

 **¡Hola! Primero que nada, mil disculpas por tardarme tanto en subir el capítulo he estado ocupada y otra vez me iré de vacaciones y noooo noooo piensen jamás abandonare el fic, lo seguiré escribiendo y si me tardo es porque quiero publicar un buen capítulo. No tienen una idea de lo que me ha gustado escribir, prometo no tardarme tanto.**

 **Anktor mil gracias por tus comentarios no sabes lo que eso me anima a seguir escribiendo, espero que te guste este capítulo y si ya se que odias a Zara y yo igual la odio! Yo también soy NickyJudy por siempre…Zero miedooooo! Pero ya sabes me encanta el drama… y créeme aprecio mucho que te tomes el tiempo de comentarme.**

 **Minipigs, se que estas leyendo y mil gracias por tu tiempo, paciencia e ideas…**

Posibilidades igual a cero

La tarde se hizo noche tan de repente que Nick había perdido la noción del tiempo sentado en un sillón gris y viejo odiando al mundo observando a su pequeño amigo.

Finnick se encontraba de pie en la pequeña cocina improvisada de la camioneta en la que vivía. Preparaba palomitas de maíz en el horno de microondas, en algunos momentos veía a Nick y solo bajaba su cabeza murmurando palabras que no se entendían. El pequeño zorro había invitado a pasar a Nick a pesar de que no le gustaba recibir visitas inesperadas, pero había recibido a su mejor amigo porque en verdad se veía tan patético, su pelaje estaba despeinado. Nick se encontraba en el viejo sillón, sintiendo lástima por sí mismo.

"Eres un idiota. ¿Lo sabes verdad?" Dijo Finnick con una mirada fulminante.

"Sí lo sé "Contesto Nick bajando la cabeza pensando que a pesar de todos los años de ser amigo de ese pequeño zorro todavía le sorprendía que tuviera una voz tan profunda como la de un león.

Tomando el tazón de palomitas, Finnick se acercó y se sentó en el sillón junto a Nick.

"Nunca pensé que serías tan idiota como para enamorarte como lo has hecho esta vez"

"¿De que estas hablando?" Preguntó Nick haciéndose el tonto.

"Esa coneja" Finnick lo decía mientras lo señalaba con uno de sus dedos "No soy tan estúpido como para no darme cuenta. "¿Acaso crees que estoy ciego? No soy tan idiota como tú"

"No estoy enamorado y no comiences a molestarme con eso porque tú eres el culpable de parte de lo que me pasa… tú le has dado mi dirección y número de teléfono a Zara" Decía Nick retando a su pequeño amigo aparentando ser el zorro más seguro de toda Zootopia, pero por dentro, sabía que eso era una completa mentira ya que sentía que su vida era un desastre.

Nick comenzó a recordar la conversación que había tenido con Zara hacia unas horas:

Un simple café no implicaba ningún compromiso, eso pensaba Nick mientras caminaba junto a Zara rumbo a la cafetería después de haberse alejado del precinto, algo molesto gruñendo mirando su teléfono. En momentos volteaba a ver a la zorra y veía en su gesto que ella no desistiría. El zorro finalmente se había rendido, pero tenía un plan.

Una vez dentro, Nick la invitó a sentarse en una mesa mientras él iba a la barra a pedir unos cafés. Zara se sentó en un rincón que creía apartado. Al poco rato él volvió con dos cafés y se sentó al otro lado de la mesa.

"Nicky" Zara dijo mientras hacía un gesto de dolor "No seas así"

"No me llames 'Nicky' y ¿Qué es lo que quieres?" Preguntó el zorro aún molesto.

"Nicky … lo siento de verdad… quiero que me perdones" Zara decía mientras se le quebraba la voz.

"Muy bien, te has disculpado, pero no puedes esperar a que te perdone sólo porque tú lo pides… es tan típico de ti, tan egoísta"

"Tienes razón, pero a lo largo de los años me he comportado como una maldita y no estoy segura de merecerme el perdón de nadie" Decía Zara mientras hacía una mueca y las lágrimas comenzaban a brotar de sus ojos.

"Tienes el mío, Zara"

Zara lo miró sorprendida, no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando y sin poder evitarlo salto de la silla y lo abrazó. Nick no supo cómo reaccionar y se dejó abrazar. Un abrazo helado para él, que por instantes se convirtió en un abrazo cálido. Se abrazaron sin decir nada.

De pronto unos gritos sacaron a Nick de sus pensamientos.

"Negarlo no te ayudará y esa Zara te ha engañado mejor de lo que tú sabes hacerlo y a mí no me culpes por eso, eres un idiota, no entiendo cuál es el punto de enamorarte si no lo vas a hacer bien" Finnick gritaba mientras buscaba algo con mucha insistencia detrás del viejo sillón.

"¿Desde cuándo das consejos sobre amor?" Nick preguntó mientras le pegaba al pequeño zorro en la cabeza "Lo más enamorado que te he visto es cuando me pegas en la cabeza con tu bate de béisbol"

"Tal vez no sé nada sobre amor, pero tengo dos ojos, dos orejas y un cerebro lo cual aparentemente no tienes" Dijo Finnick en un tono molesto mirando directamente a Nick mientras sacaba su bate debajo del sillón "No entiendo porque aceptaste salir con Zara, si amas a esa coneja…quisiera que te dieras cuenta lo patético que te ves y esa tal vez sea la única razón por la que te he hecho pasar a mi camioneta"

"Gracias" Contestó Nick en un tono sarcástico.

Hubo un momento de silencio entre los dos zorros.

"Tarde o temprano ella se dará cuenta de que comenzarás a salir con esa zorra"

"Si, pero tengo una razón"

"Ve directo al punto, deja de mirarme de esa manera en la que parece que me matarás con la mirada y dime que es lo que estas tramando"

"No puedo, sólo te diré que necesito a Zara para poder conseguir información que nos pueda ayudar a Judy y a mí a resolver un caso"

"Si quieres ayudar a esa coneja … ¿Qué es lo que te detiene? Si la amas, no entiendo porque estas sentado arruinando mi sillón quejándote de tu miserable existencia sin hacer nada, en lugar de ir con ella y decirle lo que sientes" Antes de que Nick se diera cuenta escucho un golpe en seco y ya estaba tirado en el piso de la vieja camioneta sintiendo los golpes de Finnick sobre su cabeza gritando insultos.

"Déjame en paz" Gritaba Nick mientras se cubría la cabeza con sus patas.

"¡Largo… sal de aquí! Toda tu vida has hecho cosas estúpidas… por una vez en tu vida has algo inteligente… ve… búscala y dile la verdad"

Sin darse cuenta Nick ya estaba en la calle, sintiendo los golpes en todo su cuerpo. Se sentó en el borde de la acera y se quedó quieto con los ojos cerrados y la cabeza gacha, su mente estaba ausente no paraba de darle vueltas al asunto de Zara en un estado de irritación, no se sentía molesto con Finnick ya que era común entre ellos el uso de la violencia física e insultos, era una manera extraña, pero era la forma de expresar su apoyo mutuo como deben de ser los verdaderos amigos, se aconsejaban y se regañaban cuando lo consideraban necesario y tras algún tiempo sentado en la acera comenzó a recordar de nuevo la conversación con la zorra de hielo en aquel café.

"Finjamos que nada ha pasado y comencemos de nuevo" Decía Zara de forma insistente.

"Quiero preguntarte una cosa" Dijo Nick como si de pronto hubiera cambiado la conversación, y cuando Zara se volvió a mirarlo, agregó "¿Crees que se pueda fingir que nada ha pasado?"

"Para mi es una oportunidad de ensueño… he cambiado y eso es lo que importa, así que olvida cualquier recelo que tengas"

"Me gustaría creer eso…pero dime porque sería una oportunidad para mi" Decía Nick mientras la miraba fijamente, como si estuviera tratando de comprender lo que escuchaba.

"Por qué es la verdad"

"La verdad es relativa y muchas veces no tiene sentido" Contestó Nick.

"Hoy te bese… es la verdad, pero creo que fue…"

"Un error" Le dijo Nick interrumpiéndola. Pareciendo decepcionado.

Zara comenzó a llorar.

"¿Así que propones que comencemos de nuevo, como si no nos conociéramos?" Nick preguntó.

"Si" Dijo Zara limpiándose las lágrimas, tratando de sonreír acercándose al zorro deslizando una de sus patas por el cuello de él. Nick contuvo la respiración y de pronto se apartó y se puso de pie.

"Eso nunca funcionaría… y lo sabes" Gruñó Nick.

"No estoy de acuerdo yo pienso que, sí puede funcionar, además, te echo de menos"

"Oh, por favor" Rezongó el zorro "Tú y yo nunca fuimos nada, te recuerdo que siempre me rechazaste por ser un estafador"

"Nicky…" ella dijo mientras trataba de tomarle la pata al zorro intentando que él se sentara de nuevo, pero él la detuvo alzando la pata lejos del alcance de ella.

"Escúchame… Nicky, no volverá a ocurrir, no lo permitiré" Zara decía con firmeza.

"Por supuesto que tienes razón, no volverá a ocurrir" Dijo Nick retándola, mientras pensaba que sin duda ocurriría de nuevo, pero discutir sobre eso no lo llevaría a ningún sitio.

"Yo no…" Ella parpadeo con sorpresa "¿Qué estás diciendo?"

"Haré un trato contigo"

"No aceptaré condiciones en esto" Dijo mirándolo de reojo.

"Como puedes saberlo ¿Aún no has oído mi oferta?"

"¿Oferta?" Repitió molesta e indecisa alzando ambas patas "De acuerdo ¿Cuál es tú oferta?"

"Prometerás no intentar seducirme" Sugirió Nick con un leve tono irónico "Y yo dejaré de evitarte, pero no te presentarás cerca del precinto y solo nos veremos cuando yo te llame. Podemos ser…" Titubeó al recordar su reacción a la palabra amigos "lo que solíamos ser"

"No puedo creerlo" Ella clavó su mirada en el techo, evitando la mirada del zorro "¿En serio? Eso nunca funcionará"

"Entonces, no vale la pena intentarlo" Dijo Nick con un tono razonable y ligero.

Ella seguía molesta, mirándolo fijamente. Él le devolvió la mirada sentándose de nuevo y recargándose en la silla con su típica sonrisa, pareciendo tranquilo, razonable y relajado, aunque sentía su estómago tenso, esa era una batalla difícil de librar.

"Odio esto… pero de acuerdo ¿Crees que podríamos comenzar de nuevo?" Dijo ella, por fin bajando la cabeza.

"Sé que podríamos… seremos amigos…eso y sólo eso"

"Sólo eso" Aceptó ella 'Hasta que él se diera cuenta que quería más' pensó para sí Zara.

"Bueno" Suspiró Nick.

"De acuerdo, entonces amigos" Zara se atrevió a ofrecerle la pata. Esperó mientras Nick la seguía mirando con una sonrisa y cuando estaba a punto de rendirse, él se acercó y la aceptó.

"Ahora ¿Puedo irme?" Preguntó él soltándola y levantándose de la silla.

Ella buscó una forma de retenerlo diciéndole "Prométeme que no saldrás corriendo la próxima vez que nos encontremos. Te demostraré que no tienes nada que temer ¿Hay trato?"

"Si" Dijo Nick rindiéndose.

Zara se puso de pie, se acercó a él de nuevo, luego le dio un beso en la mejilla dejando que Nick diera media vuelta. Zara paralizada vio como el zorro se alejaba tal vez teniendo una nueva oportunidad.

Volviendo a la realidad y sentado en el borde de la acera Nick se levantó y comenzó a caminar hacia su departamento pensando que no le creía nada a esa zorra. Imposible perdonar a Zara… sería a medias, tenía demasiada dignidad… ¡Eso nunca sucedería! Era demasiado astuto para fingir y eso lo utilizaría a su favor, ya que necesitaba seguir su plan porque cuando estuvo en el infierno ella ni volteo a mirarlo, así que desde luego en su caso era perfectamente aplicable esa célebre frase de que 'el fin justifica los medios' y si tenía la oportunidad no dudaría en usarla ya que la vida en Zootopia era como vivir en una jungla y el animal que no era listo y sucumbía a las debilidades no podría sobrevivir.

Judy POV

Al otro día Judy despertó antes de que sonara la alarma de su iCarrot y ya no pudo volver a conciliar el sueño, a pesar de que se sentía como fumigada por haberse desvelado ya que después de dormirse, se había despertado como tres o cuatro veces pensando en Nick. Así que se levantó, se bañó se puso su uniforme impecable que a ella tanto le gustaba, después de unos minutos de buscar y buscar su chaleco del uniforme se había rendido pensando que estaba segura de que se le había olvidado en los casilleros del ZPD. Mirando su reflejo frente al espejo comenzó a recordar la plática que había tenido la noche anterior con su hermana Lily.

Judy POV

Me sentía fatal, tanto que no podía contárselo a nadie, salvo a mi amiga Fru Fru que en estos momentos no estaba para escuchar mis problemas y mi hermana Lily. Después de lo mal que nos llevamos cuando mi familia supo de mi sueño de ser policía siempre fue la única que me entendió y me dio su apoyo. Dude en marcarle, no podía dormir. Me quedé sentada en mi cama con la luz apagada, pensando en todo lo que había pasado en los últimos días, hasta que tuve el valor para marcarle por Furry Time.

"Judy casi me matas del susto" Dijo ella a la vez que prendía la luz. La había despertado.

"Perdón. Es que te quiero consultar algo" Lo dije entre risas al ver su pelaje despeinado y su cara de susto.

Yo la veía y pensaba en lo guapa y segura de sí misma que es. Desde que me acuerdo es bonita y valiente, aunque un poco malhumorada. No pude evitar la comparación: ella es bonita y yo...bueno, con decir que a mi mejor amigo se le olvida que soy una chica. Supongo que soy fea, o por lo menos normal. Y últimamente soy muy insegura desde que vi a Nick con esa zorra, lloro por cualquier cosa ¿ _Quién_ podría creerlo de la gran Judy Hoops? me da miedo de que Nick se entere que me gusta y, a la vez me aterra que nunca se dé cuenta. Me pregunto si alguna vez iré a llegar a ser como Lily, si hay algo de esa forma suya de ser en mí. Digo somos hermanas.

"¿Y qué más?" Me preguntó.

La miré un poquito feo, pero de broma, me molestaba que me preguntarán cuando todavía no le había contado nada.

"Ah… es que…no sé por dónde empezar"

"¿Tienes problemas en el trabajo?"

"No, en el precinto todo está… bien"

Me miró y se le hizo una gran sonrisa.

"¡Te gusta un chico!"

Sentí como me puse roja, se me notaba a través de mi pelaje y lo supe sin tener que verme en el espejo y ella entendió sin que tuviera que decir una palabra al verme.

"¡Ya era justo con la edad que tienes!"

"¡No puedo creer que me digas eso!"

"Pero bueno, ya te estabas tardando"

"ASSHHHH"

"Pero ¿Cuál es el problema? Espero que no sea algún delincuente que has atrapado"

"¡Estás loca!" Espera pensé…Nick era un estafador y terminé enamorada de él, tal vez eso entraba en esa categoría.

"Una vez vi en la televisión que eso llega a pasar"

"Pero obvio eso no me pasa a mi"

"Ok… entonces… ¿Vive en Zootopia?"

"Peor"

"¿Trabaja en el ZPD y te pones roja cada vez que lo ves?"

"Tibia. Si, pero es todavía peor"

Se quedó callada y poco a poco fue abriendo los ojos.

"No puedo creerlo. Te enamoraste del 'babas' de Nick"

Yo quería decir que no, porque de pronto me dio mucha vergüenza, pero en vez de eso le conteste:

"No le digas 'babas' y baja la voz que te van a escuchar los vecinos" Maldición si escuchaban esos dos no dejarían de molestarme.

"¡Eso es un sí!"

No tuve ni ánimos de pelear, traté de esconder mi cara entre mis brazos y suspiré. Lily se quedó callada, a mí se me hizo un nudo en la garganta y los ojos se me llenaron de lágrimas.

"No puedo creer ¿Qué me pasa? ¿Qué hago? ¿Cómo me lo quitó de la cabeza? "Me atreví a levantar la cara y vi que Lily me miraba como si de verdad le importara.

"Date tiempo"

"¿Tiempo? Lo que necesito es volver a sentirme como antes. Verlo y no sentir nada. No estar todo el tiempo pensando en robarle un beso. O peor, fantasear que me lo da por su gusto. Él es un zorro yo soy una coneja eso ni siquiera es bien visto en Zootopia y además necesito que sea ya, porque si no voy a arruinarlo todo. Hoy tropecé y caí al tratar de escaparme de él a la salida del ZPD porque me dieron ganas de llorar al verlo con su novia"

"¿Ah, tiene novia?"

"Sí. Y le puede gustar cualquier chica, menos yo" Entonces si empecé a llorar "Dime como le hago para dejar de sentirme así"

"Si quieres dejar de sentirte así, a lo mejor tienes que poner distancia. Salir con otros chicos. La verdad es que es medio extraño que él no tenga otros amigos y que tú no tengas amigas y que siempre estén juntos hasta después del trabajo"

La mire feo por un momento, porque eran de esas verdades que duelen. Durante un tiempo yo no había tenido necesidad de tener otras amigas y ni salir con otros chicos porque Nick era todo lo que me hacía falta. Y ahora que él tenía novia, yo iba quedar sola como una tonta. Para colmo, él si había encontrado alguien que lo quisiera. Con tal de defender mi orgullo herido, mentí a medias:

"Yo… si tengo amigas" Aunque la verdad la única amiga que tenía era Fru Fru.

"Pues yo nunca te he oído hablar de ellas"

"Porque nunca me preguntas" Se me salió el reclamo, pero mi hermana no se ofendió ni nada.

"Oye ¿Y si le dices? Capaz que el anda con otra porque le gustas tú"

"¡Jamás! No, Imagínate que horror" Casi me atraganto, y eso que lo único que tenía en la boca era saliva.

"Bueno, entonces demuéstraselo. Sonríele, ten detalles bonitos…que vea que ya no eres la chica 'loser' de antes"

Momento: que quede claro que antes yo no era una 'loser' era solo una coneja sin complejos.

"Mira, yo creo que debes tener paciencia. Y si de plano te sientes muy incómoda, pon distancia de por medio. Ya sabes lo que dicen mejor aquí corrió que aquí quedo"

"Una última cosa: ¿Tú qué harías en mi lugar?"

Se quedó callada un momento y dijo "Supongo que trataría de que se diera cuenta, pero sin decírselo abiertamente. Siendo linda y así… la verdad es que esas cosas siempre son bien complicadas, pero… pensándolo bien… lo que haría sería salir con otro chico"

"¿Salir con otro chico?" Le pregunté muy sorprendida.

"Sí. Judy, pienso que sería lo mejor, tal vez te sientes enamorada de él porque pasan demasiado tiempo juntos y otro chico te podría hacer cambiar de opinión"

Después de platicar un rato más sentí que la conversación me había hecho bien, de verdad extrañaba las tardes que pasaba platicando con ella, tarde mucho tiempo en conciliar el sueño. Mientras miraba el techo a obscuras, esperando que se me cerraran los ojos.

A la mañana siguiente Judy volvió a la realidad decidida a seguir los consejos de su hermana, comenzó a verse en el espejo imaginándose a sí misma diciéndole a Nick "Hola, que guapo te ves hoy" y de inmediato le dio un ataque de risa. Luego, claro, la risa se convirtió en lágrimas. Que frustración pensó, si ni se saludaban de beso, simplemente se daban un empujón o un codazo, pero eso de 'hay hola beso-beso', como que no era su estilo. Había tomado la decisión de ser más segura de ella misma y para eso comenzó a practicar su sonrisa frente al espejo pensando 'Vas a tener que cambiar tú estilo o poner distancia'. Por supuesto que luego se sintió idiota por hablarle a su reflejo. Así era su vida últimamente: Se sentía valiente y cobarde, lista y tonta, todo en cuestión de segundos. Aunque en momentos pensaba que lo que le devolvía el reflejo seguía sin convencerla, no sabía cómo iba a hacerlo frente a Nick.

"¡Coneja ya basta de tanto drama y apúrate que se te va a hacer tarde!" Le gritó Bucky del otro lado de la delgada pared.

"¡Cállate, que se dará cuenta que la estamos espiando!"

"¡No tú cállate!"

"¡Cállense y no sean exagerados y entrometidos!" Comenzó a gritar Judy jalando sus orejas viendo que eran casi las ocho ¿A dónde se había ido el tiempo?

Suspiro e hizo un último intento, tenía que ser linda con Nick como le había dicho su hermana tal vez era tiempo de luchar por el amor de ese zorro ya que dos son compañía y tres son multitud, después sacudió su cabeza para quitar esos pensamientos que no iban de acuerdo con ella, eso solo lo pensaría una chica superficial y ella no era así.

De pronto el iCarrot de Judy anunció que tenía un mensaje, lo tomó y echo un vistazo a la pantalla. Era un mensaje de Nick.

' _Podemos vernos, quiero decirte algo'_

Judy sentía que su mente se aceleraba y ahora ¿Qué? Sintió que su estómago daba un vuelco y bueno las malditas pulgas zoombis habían sobrevivido un día más, maldición.

Nick le había pedido que se reunieran en la cafetería del precinto antes de que comenzará la junta matutina y cuando ella llegó, sintió que él tenía el mismo efecto en ella desde el primer día: se derretía por dentro.

Nick estaba sentado en su sillón preferido en la cafetería del precinto uno, un gran ventanal quedaba a la izquierda, cuando llego Judy él se inclinó para darle un beso en la mejilla en el justo momento en que ella se sentaba, esto por supuesto que a Judy la había tomado por sorpresa ya que esperaba el típico codazo, entonces los labios de él rozaron la cabeza de Judy, al mismo tiempo que ella se acomodaba para sentarse. De verdad ¿Eso estaba pasando?

"Woopsi, lo siento" Dijo Nick con una sonrisa.

Judy tomo el valor que se había jurado la noche anterior y diciendo "Hola" se giró para besarlo en la mejilla, pero se inclinó al mismo tiempo que él y la cabeza de Judy chocó con el mentón del zorro. 'Maldición ¿qué no tenía que ser la nueva Judy super segura de ella misma y no la torpe coneja loser de siempre?'.

"Perdón" Solo murmuró algo sonrojada.

"Tranquila" Le contestó Nick guiñándole un ojo con su típica sonrisa despreocupada.

"Me encanta este sillón, es suave como… como…" Judy trataba de formar las palabras, pero no podía, le temblaban las piernas pensando que se tenía que portar diferente.

"¿Como un conejito?" Le preguntó Nick coqueteándole, con su voz más dulce, mirándola con esos ojos verdes.

"¡Nick!" Judy respondió, ella no sabía qué hacer cuando Nick ponía en marcha su encanto.

"¿Qué quieres tomar?" Preguntó Nick sonriéndole a Judy y señalando hacia la cocina.

"Un capuchino con mucha azúcar, la necesitaré para la conferencia de prensa"

Él se levantó para preparar esa dulce e infernal bebida favorita de la coneja mientras Judy pensaba 'Dulces galletas con queso… ¿Qué era lo que estaba pasando? 'Entonces vio a Delgato y McCuerno sentados en el fondo, pensando que ojalá que no los hubieran visto tan cerca.

Mientras Nick preparaba los cafés, Judy escucho sonar un teléfono, era de Nick y pudo distinguir claramente lo que decía:

"Ahhhh Hola Zara"

Después le indico a Judy con un gesto que iría a hablar afuera, ella solo asintió y vio como Nick cerraba la puerta al salir. '¿Y ahora qué?' Pensó Judy esa tal Zara debía ser la novia de Nick… esa chica, más bien esa zorra con la que lo había visto. Judy asomó su nariz por la puerta y lo observó hablando de espaldas, de modo que no podía ver su expresión, pero entonces Nick se dio la vuelta para ver si Judy estaba mirándolo. Inmediatamente Judy cerró la puerta pensando 'Tengo que aparentar estar ocupada' y sacó su iCarrot para tener algo que hacer.

Busco rápidamente el número de Fru Fru y le llamo, por suerte la atendió y le contestó rápidamente, los milagros si existían o el castigo de no poder ir de compras todos los días había conspirado a su favor y a pesar de ser una de sus mejores amigas no siempre daba buenos consejos… esperaba que hoy pudiera ser la excepción.

"De acuerdo iré contigo hoy en la tarde" Dijo Fru Fru aceptando ayudarle a Judy en la misión de encontrar un vestido para la reunión del ZBI.

"Gracias, creo que me estoy imaginando cosas" Dijo suspirando Judy.

"No te alteres, con lo aburrida que he estado esta mañana, estuve leyendo un libro de autoayuda, dice que las chicas tenemos que ser independientes para poder ser libres…" Siguió explicando Fru Fru pero Judy como siempre dejó de prestarle atención porque Nick había entrado de nuevo a la cafetería, la miró y le hizo una seña con el pulgar levantado. Judy asintió, con cara de estar ocupadísima en su llamada.

"Nos vemos más tarde y me cuentas todos los detalles, no lo olvides somos libres. No necesitamos que los chicos controlen nuestras vidas, somos espíritus libres e independientes" Dijo Fru Fru.

"Libres e independientes" Concordó Judy cruzando los dedos al decirlo "Luego te llamo"

Judy no quería ser libre, quería estar con Nick y de momento Fru Fru decía eso porque estaba aburrida, entonces volvió a recordar a la gitana acerca de lo del beso en su futuro ¿Seria que eso había sido un hechizo?

El problema es que no creía en eso y no sabía ni cómo. Entonces cerro los ojos y pidió un deseo "Quiero ser la novia de Nick… Quiero ser la novia de Nick …que se cumpla… que se cumpla"

Nick volvió minutos después trayendo los dos cafés y una enorme galleta con chispas de chocolate.

"Muerte por café" Dijo Nick mientras se sentaba al lado de la coneja.

"Es la única manera de morir" Contestó Judy mientras se tomaba de un solo sorbo su delicioso capuchino.

"¿Zanahorias con quien hablabas?" Preguntó Nick algo curioso.

"Con Fru Fru ¿Y tú?" Preguntó Judy haciéndose la que no sabía.

"Nadie importante, a veces la señal es débil aquí adentro. Tu teléfono anduvo bien ¿No?"

Judy asintió.

"Me sorprende, el mío nunca funciona aquí, por eso me fui a hablar afuera. ¿Será por qué son redes diferentes?"

Parece sincero pensó Judy, muy bien, muy bien Nicholas Wilde lo de ser escurridizo ya era parte de él.

"Bien Zanahorias, pasemos a lo nuestro. Estuve pensando y tengo una propuesta para hacerte"

"Ah bueno. Adelante" Respondió Judy. Tal vez quería hablar del nuevo plan que tenía para conseguir pistas de los casos que aún tenían sin resolver.

"Tú y yo… ¿Qué te parece? "Preguntó Nick mirando a Judy directamente a los ojos de una manera que ella sintió que su deseo había funcionado.

La coneja pensó que era su turno de decir algo, pero su cerebro intentaba entender lo que él había dicho, pero no, no se iba a adelantar, tenía que seguir con su plan de chica segura.

"Tú y yo. ¿Qué me parece que cosa?" Decía Judy mientras miraba por encima de su hombro a McCuerno y Delgato que estaban observándolos sin perderse detalle.

Nick se señaló a sí mismo y luego a Judy.

Judy miró de reojo hacia atrás para ver si alguien más los observaba y en ese momento vio a Jack entrando a la cafetería, avanzando a donde estaba sentada ella y Nick.

Jack y Nick cruzaron mirada. El zorro frunció el ceño y Jack siguió con su mirada hacia la coneja inclinándose hacia ella haciéndole un guiño de complicidad diciendo:

"Judy, olvidaste esto en mi auto" Dándole el chaleco a la coneja.

Judy tomó su chaleco sonrojada sin saber que decir y solo murmuró "Gracias"

Jack echo un vistazo a su alrededor con una sonrisa malvada al ver la expresión de enojo en la cara de Nick preguntándole "¿Qué pasa oficial Wilde? ¿Quién murió?"

'Tú vas a morir' pensó Nick si no se apartaba de su vista, conejo endemoniado.

Judy seguía sonrojada sin poder decir nada.

"También te he traído unas zanahorias como te gustan. Que tengas un buen día…nos vemos más tarde" Dijo Jack sonriéndole a la coneja alejándose con un caminar seguro.

La cabeza de Nick no dejaba de dar vueltas, esa maldita liebre era muy irritante, sobre todo porque se creía un sabelotodo con aires de grandeza. Judy se asustó al ver la cara molesta de Nick.

"¿Qué has hecho Zanahorias? ¿Cómo has podido salir con ese conejo rallado? Además, ni lo conoces y eso… eso de Judy, ¿Desde cuándo hay tanta confianza como para saber que te gustan las Zanahorias?" Nick preguntaba con cierto tono de reproche.

Judy se sentía como si fuera una sospechosa en una sala de interrogatorios y era obvio que le gustaban las zanahorias era una coneja después de todo ¿No? Se sentía molesta la estaba acusando de salir con un chico cuando él ni siquiera le había contado que tenía novia. Esa zorra era la chica más bonita que había visto en su vida y para colmo la había visto besar a Nick. Judy pensó por un momento que a lo mejor estaba soñando y que lo que había ocurrido hacia unos minutos era la representación de todos sus miedos e inseguridades o lo del deseo había salido muy mal.

Nick volteó a verla aún con el ceño fruncido esperando una respuesta.

Judy solo se encogió de hombros tratando de alejarse muy despacio, pensando en una manera de huir, pero no había forma sin hacer enojar más a Nick de lo que ya estaba. Los dos estaban callados en un silencio incómodo y sin pensarlo ella murmuró "¿Por qué tantas preguntas?"

"Eso no es una respuesta Judy"

"Tenemos que irnos, se nos hará tarde para la junta matutina" Le respondió Judy levantándose de un salto lista para emprender la huida.

"No me cambies el tema "Gruñó Nick tomándola del brazo intentando detenerla.

"No seas así, Nick … No ves que Jack solo es mi amigo" Decía Judy sabiendo que lo que decía era una total mentira.

Esa respuesta seguía sin convencer a Nick que se había quedado callado, con cara de que había algo más, pero Judy no lo iba a soltar tan fácilmente.

"Cómo puedes decir que es tu amigo si lo conociste ayer. Pude ver la forma en que te miraba esa liebre y no me gusta ¿Es que acaso es tu amigo… o tu amigo como para…?"

"¡Nada más mi amigo, Nick!" Judy lo interrumpió y suspiro enojada "No andaría con él si es lo que me quieres preguntar"

"No quise preguntarte eso" Dijo Nick contento de la respuesta de Judy, aunque no estaba muy convencido al cien por ciento.

Claro que para ser cien por ciento honesta Judy, tendría que haber agregado "De hecho no hubiera aceptado salir con él si tú no anduvieras con esa zorra" Pero todos sabemos que Judy es una miedosa para enfrentarse a Nick ¿Verdad?

"Wilde y Hoops apúrense que llegarán tarde a la junta" Gritó McCuerno que salía corriendo detrás de Delgato de la cafetería.

Nick solo le echo una mirada rara a Judy que ella ignoro, porque estaba ocupada en no demostrar que se sentía emocionada de que parecía que Nick estaba celoso de Jack. Ella sabía que era una tontería basarse en un capuchino para decidir si alguien era tú alma gemela, pero ¿Y la mucha azúcar?

Judy se adelantó dejando las preciadas zanahorias en el refrigerador de la cafetería para luego emprender rápidamente la fuga hacia la junta matutina dejando al zorro solo y verde de los celos.

Esa mañana en el precinto se sentía un ambiente pesado. Con el protocolo de emergencia habían logrado mantener el silencio del asesinato del concejal, pero esa mañana tenían que ponerse al día tras cuarenta y ocho horas de actividad del equipo.

Cuando ella llego, se sentó en la silla que siempre compartían ella y Nick y aunque Judy siempre parecía ser feliz y amigable, después de la discusión con el zorro su personalidad había cambiado a pesar de que había tomado la ración de capuchino de una semana.

Ella y Nick por ser los animales más pequeños compartían el asiento, pero esa mañana Judy se sentó lo más lejos que pudo del zorro moviendo su cuerpo hacia la orilla, parecía como que no quería respirar el mismo aire que él, como si el zorro tuviera una enfermedad muy contagiosa. Ese no era un inicio del día muy prometedor.

"Que encantadora" Le dijo Nick.

Ella quiso decir algo, pero en ese ínstate entró Bogo como siempre de mal humor. Y en efecto cuándo entró a la junta matutina, no hubo un "Hola" o "Buenos días", ni intento alguno de ser cordial. Simplemente tomó su lista y dijo:

"Mucha actividad, pero pocos progresos, hoy tenemos la conferencia de prensa, necesito total discreción "Dijo Bogo.

Todos los oficiales gruñeron.

"Hoops y Wilde, necesito que sigan trabajando en equipo, necesitamos pistas. No me importa lo que tengan que hacer hay que resolver los asesinatos lo más rápido posible. Si no lo hacen, tendré que sepáralos"

Nick solo gruñó ya que sabía que podía esperar lo que fuera de ese búfalo mala cara, después de todo seguían castigados con ese pedazo de patrulla que parecía chatarra, pero separarlos a él y a Judy, solo por no resolver un caso era demasiado.

En un tono burlón Delgato solo dijo "¡Uff!… ¡Pero si hacen muy bonita pareja… habrá que ayudarles!"

Judy pudo observar como la expresión de Nick cambio entre molesto y avergonzado sin contestar nada sarcásticamente, ella jamás lo había visto así. No tenía nada en contra de la mayoría de sus compañeros, todos habían sido amables con ella, aunque Delgato parecía tener algo en contra de ellos, a parte de una ventaja en la estatura.

"¡Silencio!" Gritó el búfalo y prosiguió "Hoy tengo un nuevo anuncio que hacerles, el mejor agente del ZBI estará apoyándonos en la investigación del asesinato del concejal, les presento al agente especial Jack Savage"

La liebre entraba a la junta matutina con sus aires de grandeza y cualquier animal en toda Zootopia hubiera podido apostar a que él nunca había vestido un traje tan deslumbrante.

Nick en ese momento se sintió abrumado y solo escuchó a sus demás compañeros decir "Bienvenido".

"Buenos días oficiales" Dijo Jack con una voz tan masculina que Judy pensaba que se veía tan lindo como siempre y sintió una ola de atracción hacia él. Le gustaba, no cabía duda, pero ella amaba a Nick.

"El agente Jack Savage es un individuo altamente educado y les explicará su plan con más detalle" Decía Bogo.

"Hay detalles sobre el asesinato que nadie conoce, solo nosotros y a pesar de la falta de pistas con la poca información que tenemos, comenzaremos a reorientar la investigación, no tenemos ningún resultado tangible, sin duda el asesino ha hecho un trabajo fantástico" Explicaba Jack mientras hablaba al mismo tiempo que no le quitaba los ojos de encima a Judy.

La coneja no se había dado cuenta de las miradas insistentes de la liebre ya que estaba escuchando y tomando notas con mucha atención cada palabra que decía Jack sin perder detalle, pero esto no había pasado desapercibido por Nick, que le dio un puntapié por debajo de la mesa a la coneja, la cual al haber estado tan concentrada la tomo por sorpresa y se echó hacia atrás como si un relámpago le hubiera movido la silla.

Nick rompió a reír y el grupo de oficiales que estaban sentados alrededor de ellos soltaron algunas risas mientras los miraban sin disimulo. Bogo le dedicó a Nick una mirada severa, negando varias veces con la cabeza mientras Jack seguía hablando.

"Pagarás por esto Nick" Dijo Judy golpeándolo con el puño haciendo que Nick casi cayera al suelo, parecía que ese plan de ser linda con él estaba fallando en menos de unas horas.

"Wilde y Hoops ¿Quieren decir algo?" Gritó Bogo furioso mirándolos con cara de pocos amigos.

Judy quedo desconcertada al escuchar las risas de todos los demás policías.

"Seré breve" Continuó Bogo "Cómo saben hoy tendremos la conferencia de prensa en la que hablaremos del asesinato del concejal. Les pediré a todos que guarden la máxima discreción, El agente Savage tiene una misión y el gobierno lo ha designado y a pesar de que nosotros resolvemos la mayoría de los asesinatos sin ayuda, este caso requerirá de más recursos. Wilde y Hoops serán los investigadores de apoyo y estarán bajo las órdenes del agente Savage"

"Encantado de colaborar con la policía" Decía Jack con una sonrisa nada sincera.

Nick hizo un gran esfuerzo por dominarse. No pensaba malgastar trabajando ni un día con esa liebre.

"Doy por terminada la reunión" Gritó Bogo

"Hoops y Wilde los veo en mi oficina en dos horas" Dijo Jack en un tono mandón.

"¿Desde cuándo tiene su propia oficina?" Preguntó Nick a Judy, sintiendo que el mal humor se le subía a la cabeza en segundos.

Judy sólo se encogió de hombros.

"Oficial Hoops se queda, necesitamos hablar a solas" Dijo Jack retando a Nick con la mirada.

"Cómo que en esto hago mal tercio ¿No?" Decía Nick mientras salía.

En el fondo Nick esperaba que Judy lo alcanzara, que le dijera que él nunca le haría mal tercio, que lo quería… pero no, ni siquiera se movió, pero claro para ella era más importante esa liebre que él.

Después de una hora ya estaba todo listo para la conferencia de prensa en el ZPD, el asesinato había despertado mucho interés en los medios de comunicación, la sala estaba llena de periodistas, para Jack Savage el día estaba siendo perfecto. Tenía todo listo y toda la ciudad de Zootopia estaba pendiente de sus palabras.

Judy entró unos momentos después que Jack y se sentó junto a Nick y los demás oficiales que esperaban con ansias escuchar cuales eran los planes de Savage para reanudar el orden y la paz.

"Queridos ciudadanos de la hermosa ciudad de Zootopia. Como saben hace dos días que ha ocurrido el lamentable asesinato del concejal" Decía ante los micrófonos Jack señalando una fotografía del concejal que aparecía en una gran pantalla detrás de él, era el concejal una cebra que portaba un traje de color café con su chaleco, una corbata de moño y un sombrero de fieltro. "Ante estos inesperados hechos, no dejáremos que el asesinato quede en el olvido o sin resolver. Aprovechando su presencia les informo que toda mi experiencia será utilizada para resolver el asesinato. Hace años que Zootopia se rige bajo el lema de 'Todos pueden ser lo que deseen' y esto es lo que hace la grandeza de esta ciudad, vendrán nuevos tiempos, Zootopia vivirá su evolución natural, con ilusiones renovadas y con una nueva estrategia de investigación junto con el ZBI para resolver el asesinato, ayudando y apoyando a todos los oficiales del ZPD junto con la colaboración del gran jefe Bogo. Este nuevo equipo se podrá resumir en un nuevo lema 'En Zootopia hacemos justicia' Muchas gracias a todos"

Varios fueron los medios que intentaron sacarle más información fuera de micrófonos. Pero Jack haciendo caso a su entrenamiento y años de experiencia, controló la situación. Ese día él se llevaba la victoria mediática.

Judy pensaba buen mozo, inteligente y sabio, contemplando los grandes ojos azules de Jack.

Judy que seguía sentada al lado de Nick y viendo el ceño fruncido del zorro, le preguntó "¿Estás enojado?"

"No" Dijo Nick suspirando y tomando la pata de Judy, ya no estaba enojado ¿Con que derecho podía estarlo? Se sentía decepcionado de sí mismo.

"Bien" Respondió Judy, mirando a su alrededor.

"Recuerda que tengo el mapa que me dio Spunky de dónde han mandado el mensaje y necesitamos ir… podríamos ir hoy en la tarde después de salir del turno"

"Bien… pero tiene que ser después de las diez de la noche, tengo un compromiso más temprano" Judy contestó escuchando una voz en su cabeza diciéndole 'Torpe coneja porque no le dijiste que saldrás con Jack' …'No lo sé y cállate por favor' dijo otra voz. Realmente se estaba volviendo loca y ahora las pulgas zoombis también hablaban y no solo conversaban si no que ahora estaban discutiendo.

"Si quieres, puedo acompañarte y después vamos a hacer la investigación" Le dijo Nick.

"No, está bien… igual no es nada importante" Dijo Judy observando que Nick todavía le sostenía la pata. Lo ojos de él descendieron hasta su boca y Judy sintió una oleada de atracción. Recordando cuando él había querido darle un beso en la mejilla esa mañana.

En ese momento Judy se dio cuenta que alguien los observaba. Echo un vistazo y casi se le detuvo el corazón. Allí estaba Jack, mirándolos con la vista clavada en su pata, que seguía en la de Nick. Ella retiró la pata y saludo a la liebre a lo que él respondió brevemente y luego se alejó.

'¿Cuánto hacia que estaba esa liebre ahí? 'se preguntó Nick.

Nick y Judy habían ubicado a Jack a la hora acordada en una oficina contigua a la de Bogo. Jack los hizo pasar, se sentaron en unas sillas plegables frente al escritorio de la liebre, era una oficina algo improvisada, solo tenía un escritorio y un tablero de corchos donde había puesto un mapa de la ciudad de Zootopia señalando con puntos las ubicaciones donde se habían cometido los crímenes que habían estado investigando Nick y Judy. La pequeña oficina no tenía ventanas, la única luz provenía de las lámparas.

Jack miraba a Judy como si estuviera tan encantado de trabajar con ella, a Nick eso no le hacia ninguna gracia, él tenía la máxima motivación para hacer el mejor trabajo posible. Pero se sentía extremadamente inseguro, ya que le resultaba clarísimo que algo estaba pasando algo entre esa liebre y Zanahorias, era como si estuviera observando un universo externo del cual no tenía el más mínimo conocimiento.

Jack comenzó a rebuscar entre muchas hojas manuscritas que estaban en su escritorio. Nick echo la cabeza hacia atrás recargándose en el respaldo de la silla tratando de respirar el aire sofocante de esa habitación y se quedó mirando hacia el techo, el zorro no se sorprendió de ver que en las esquinas del techo había polvo y telarañas, lo que hizo que se le dibujara una sonrisa en el rostro pensando que '¡Ojalá una araña lo atacara y lo matara! Al menos la pesadilla terminaría pronto sin tener que ser él quien se encargara de eso, tenía que agradecerles a los topos encargados de la limpieza del ZPD que eran unos haraganes y nunca hacían su trabajo bien o tal vez era que estaban medio ciegos.

Los pensamientos de Nick se vieron interrumpidos al sentir un golpe que Judy le dio en el hombro, a lo que quiso gritar del dolor, pero al ver la cara de la coneja molesta y amenazante haciéndole una mueca de que prestara atención, aguantó el dolor sin dejar que se le notara en el rostro.

Jack solo puso sus ojos en blanco y comenzó a mirar serio una hoja que tenía en la pata antes de dejarla en el escritorio con una sonrisa. Se inclinó, apoyó los codos y dijo:

"Cómo saben seré el agente encargado en la investigación y yo seré su jefe. Algo de lo que exijo a los que trabajan para mi es honestidad ya que estarán bajo mis ordenes ¿Comprenden?"

Judy asintió con la cabeza.

"He estudiado la escasa evidencia que tenemos sobre el caso del concejal, no tenemos sospechosos, en solo 30 minutos se cometió el asesinato, las ventanas y puertas estaban intactas y no había rastros de sangre y sin testigos. En pocas palabras eso es todo, la suma total de nuestra evidencia es nada, no hay mucho que hacer seguimos sin dirección real en la investigación. El reporte forense preliminar estará listo en unas horas"

"¿Han adelantado algo?" Preguntó Judy.

"Quizás, pero quiero que lean ese reporte en cuanto esté listo y luego podremos hacer conjeturas"

Enfrentándose a Jack, el zorro pudo haber dicho más, pero se quedó callado y vio cómo el rostro de la liebre se endureció. Judy estaba ansiosa por hablar, pero tenía miedo de hacerlo ya que habían estado investigando a espaldas de la policía.

"He estudiado los casos, los cuales ustedes han escrito en el reporte que encuentran ciertas coincidencias, pero eso me inquieta. Acepto sin problema que han sido asesinatos violentos, pero me parece digno de investigar más a fondo algunas cosas que no tienen que ver con su interpretación pero que nos pudieran llevar a encontrar pistas, si es que existen. Max el oso polar ha sido el único que se ha encontrado con el rastro de las dos drogas diferentes. No encuentro ninguna coincidencia ya que en el caso del lobo no se encontró rastro de droga y fue asesinado a causa de una bala en la cabeza y ocurrió en un distrito diferente, para mi este caso fue un robo que salió mal"

El silencio reino en la oficina. Pero Nick se atrevió a hablar.

"Voy a dejar una cosa clara, para nosotros hay una conexión entre los asesinatos…"

Jack interrumpió a Nick diciendo "No estoy diciendo que su investigación no sea meticulosa, ni que sea descuidada. Simplemente no entra en los alcances de su trabajo. ¿Me explico?"

"Claro que sí entiendo agente Savage. Pensamos que en lo del caso del lobo y del oso tiene una conexión con el laboratorio Zootek, pero estamos trabajando en eso, tal vez algún exempleado ha robado la fórmula para sintetizar la droga clandestinamente" Contestó Judy seria y satisfecha de su respuesta.

"Creo que es una buena teoría, pero no tiene fundamentos y eso sería como lanzarse a un abismo y perder el tiempo. Yo estoy aquí para resolver solo un caso y no me interesan los otros asesinatos, los cuales serán asignados a otros oficiales y ustedes solo se enfocarán en resolver la muerte del concejal ¿Les queda claro?"

Judy sólo asentía con la cabeza un poco decepcionada ya que se sentía de lleno involucrada y sabía que las familias querían una respuesta y si tal vez para Jack no tenía ningún sentido, pero era cuestión de instinto y no de experiencia, miró a Nick para ver si también él se sentía agobiado, pero lo único que revelaba su rostro era repugnancia.

"En mi opinión deberían de regresar al edificio donde vivía el concejal y buscar testigos, sé que nadie ha querido hablar" Dijo Jack mostrando la copia del reporte firmado por ellos.

"¡A sus órdenes agente Salvaje! Pienso que cambiar de jefe es divertido y no hay de qué preocuparse iremos de nuevo al edificio y buscaremos por todas partes" Dijo Nick con un gesto irónico riendo.

"Impresionante oficial Nicholas y es ¡Savage!" Contesto Jack molesto.

Nick solo lo reto con la mirada ya que odiaba cuando usaban su primer nombre en lugar de su apellido. Se había ganado su título trabajando duro, como todos en el departamento. Era cuestión de respeto. El agente Savage, como todos los demás que lo hacían, intentaba hacerlo sonar como insulto.

"Tal vez después de todo este tiempo, he encontrado a un genuino oficial de Zootopia o alguien lo suficientemente inteligente que sabe jugar con el sistema" Dijo Jack con una sonrisa retadora.

"Soy bueno para hacer reír, no me gusta manipular ni intimidar" Se defendió Nick mirando a Jack por unos segundos.

"Algunos animales piensan que hacer reír es manipular" Contestó Jack.

Ambos seguían retándose con la mirada.

"Algunos… usted lo ha dicho. ¿A quién le importa mientras se obtenga el resultado?" Finalmente contesto Nick.

"¿Oficial Wilde daría la vida por su compañero si fuera necesario?" Jack preguntó sonriendo de forma maliciosa.

Nick bajo la mirada. La verdadera respuesta ya la sabia y la razón no era por ser un buen policía si no porque realmente amaba a Zanahorias y contestó "Yo no estoy listo para morir, yo sé que puedo luchar y ganar la batalla sin que muera mi compañera o yo"

"Puedo sentir que te creo, aunque sé que estas mintiendo, esas son las habilidades de un buen actor" Dijo Jack.

"Me lo tomare como un cumplido, ya que seré parte del equipo después de todo, así que ser bueno para actuar es una de las mejores habilidades que se puede tener en este trabajo y tengo la habilidad de improvisar. Soy muy bueno escuchando y puedo ser gracioso de vez en cuando" Nick decía al mismo tiempo que sentía como la sangre le corría por las venas.

No había más para decir. Judy y Nick salieron juntos de la oficina de Jack. El ambiente había quedado algo tenso, la liebre había dicho todo de una manera clara y directa.

Acongojada Judy se recargó en la pared fuera de la oficina y Nick se quedó fijo viéndola. Cada vez que el zorro la miraba, le decía con los ojos que aquello también lo estaba afectado a él.

"Te compro un capuchino por saber que estás pensando "Dijo alegremente Nick, imitándola contra la pared.

"Podrías comprarme todos los capuchinos del mundo, Nick, y aun así no valdría la pena que te cuente. Además, estoy pensando en dejar mi adicción a la cafeína" Decía Judy saltando dándole un pequeño empujón al zorro.

"Tienes razón, es mejor ser adicto al chocolate" Refunfuñó Nick de buen humor.

"Engorda demasiado" Dijo Judy mirándolo por encima del hombro mientras iba a su cubículo.

"No creo que tengas ese problema" Decía Nick tratando de alcanzarla. Fue en ese momento que él se dio cuenta de que Jack estaba parado al final de la pared observándolos a lo cual Nick solo siguió avanzando detrás de Judy sin prestarle atención y dijo:

"El tiempo corre Zanahorias y tenemos un asesino que encontrar"

"¿Para qué me entretienes entonces?" Preguntó Judy mientras seguía caminando por el largo pasillo bajando las escaleras hacia su cubículo.

Después de unos minutos de haber estado sentada en su cubículo junto a Nick, la coneja se escabulló silenciosamente hacia el cuarto de archivos, necesitaba encontrar las copias del archivo perdido, sabía que había sido imprudente y descuidada, y había tomado riesgos que no debía haber tomado. Había pasado la mayor parte del día en ese viejo sótano y aunque en el resto del edificio la temperatura era agradable, en aquella habitación se sentía frio, la luz que se filtraba de los altos ventanales era muy poca, oscureciendo más que iluminando aquel espacio.

Buscando entre los gabinetes desesperada, sabía que no iba a hallar esas copias en ese lugar, pero al menos podría encontrar una pista que le indicara por dónde empezar la búsqueda. Pero ¿Podría confiar en Nick? Ella estaba casi segura de que él lo había tomado de su departamento, pero no había tenido el valor para preguntarle. Judy sacudió su cabeza y contemplo la habitación, observo la mesa donde Nick organizaba las jugadas clandestinas de póker con sus demás compañeros a espaldas de Bogo, cerró los ojos sintiendo que ella confiaba en Nick más que a nadie en el mundo y si eran ciertas sus sospechas entonces Nick la había engañado y ella no tenía idea de saber cuáles eran sus intenciones.

Judy encendió la vieja computadora que había en ese cuarto, no se daría por vencida tan fácilmente. Tenía que encontraría algo en alguna parte. Abrió un archivo tras otro para examinar su contenido. Todas eran informaciones más o menos iguales, documentos que en realidad no decían nada no daban ninguna pista. Sabía que no había tiempo que perder y entre más cercana estuviera la fecha del asesinato más probable seria que encontraran información del caso, por eso había tratado de ser lo más rápida que podía. Después de unas horas ya se sentía cansada, había perdido la noción del tiempo. Toda esa semana había sentido que se estaba volviendo loca.

Nick seguía en su cubículo, hacia unas horas Garraza le había entregado el reporte de la autopsia del concejal, algo que no coincidía con los otros asesinatos es que era una cebra y los otros animales asesinados eran depredadores. Sabía que el Dr. McPache supervisaba personalmente las autopsias como un favor para Nick y Judy para ayudar a agilizar los descubrimientos y cerrar la investigación, ya que el mapache era de palabra y siempre buscaba la verdad y la justicia para las víctimas.

Nick comenzó por el reporte toxicológico que indicaba que no había presencia de drogas en el sistema, no revelaba nada anormal fuera del hecho de que la víctima había consumido una barra de chocolate antes de su muerte. Nick leía el reporte suspirando y reflexionando. Continuó con el reporte de la autopsia con un poco de ansiedad, al cabo de unos segundos, cerró los ojos, pensando que esos documentos eran una descripción tan desinteresada sobre lo que alguna vez había sido un animal vivo.

Levantó el reporte y continúo leyendo: causa de muerte asfixia por sofocación sin otra señal de violencia visible. Homicidio.

No se habían encontrado muestras para poder analizar el ADN. Nick volvió a suspirar, puso el documento de cuatro páginas cautelosamente en la esquina lejana de su escritorio, lo miraba con recelo como si tuviera vida propia, lo cual de cierta manera si tenía. Nick se talló los ojos, y estaba de repente muy cansado, no se había dado cuenta de el hecho de que Judy había desaparecido por unas horas, eso lo puso de peor humor aún.

El malestar que le producía la situación seguía presente, él seguía pensando que esa liebre era un viaje sin retorno al infierno. Al momento de pensar en él, vio la figura de la liebre a lo lejos fuera de su cubículo. Vistiendo su reluciente traje negro, Nick sintió cierta angustia, ya era el efecto habitual de tal presencia.

Observó que Bogo entablaba una conversación con Jack y se podía sentir cierta tensión entre ellos. La liebre se giró sobre sí mismo y alargo su brazo derecho para señalar a Nick mientras continuaba hablando con Bogo. Después de unos minutos el búfalo se alejó y Jack se acercó a Nick para hablar con él.

"Necesito el reporte en este instante" Dijo Jack con un tono firme mirando fijamente a Nick.

"¿Eso es todo? Porque tendrá que esperar hasta que termine" Contestó Nick sin bajar la mirada.

"Pues no, no me puedes hablar así y no puede esperar, necesito que termines el reporte ¡Ya!" Decía Jack casi gritando muy molesto.

"No me interesa que te gusta o no te gusta, estoy aquí para hacer mi trabajo y no trabajo para ti" Nick rezongó poco dispuesto a colaborar.

"De hecho si observas bien mi insignia, eso es exactamente lo que significa. Hago un buen trabajo, resuelvo muchos de mis casos y estas bajo mis órdenes" Dijo furioso Jack, el zorro lo había hecho enojar fácilmente.

"Este es mi caso y yo haré el papeleo y yo le daré seguimiento y el reporte del forense, lo compartiré contigo porque es mi maldito trabajo, pero será cuando termine" Le contestó Nick retándolo ya que toda su vida había estado harto de ese tipo de animales.

"Si sigues jodiendo te inhabilito. Lo verás todo desde la oficina. Espero y quede claro. Porque desde ese momento terminaré contigo" Dijo Jack volteándose y alejándose.

Nick se sintió tentado de borrarle a esa liebre esa expresión de arrogancia con una bofetada. Pero de pronto recordó que Judy no estaba, su inseparable compañera había desparecido hacia unas horas y no aprecia por ninguna parte. Resignado continúo haciendo el reporte. A Nick no le importaba un carajo lo que esa liebre pensara de él.

Cuando termino Nick comenzó a pensar que necesitaba solucionar los problemas con Judy, tal vez los consejos de Finnick no eran tan malos después de todo y era mejor decirle la verdadera razón por la que había aceptado salir con Zara, ya era tiempo de decir la verdad. Él estaba observando el escritorio de la coneja vacío. Delgato estaba haciendo unos reportes e iba pasando. El zorro le preguntó por la coneja, no le caía muy bien ese león, pero él de seguro sabía dónde se había metido todo el día Judy.

"Vaya la parejita tiene problemas, pensé que estaba contigo o al menos sabes dónde siempre está"

Nick no tenía ganas de pelear, ya había sido suficiente con soportar a esa maldita liebre, así que se acercó al escritorio de Judy pensando donde estaría, se sentó en la silla de ella mirando sus cosas, observando la fotografía de él y ella juntos, como siempre tenía todo perfectamente ordenado. La quería, la quería muchísimo. De pronto un sobre que sobresalía del teclado de la computadora de Judy llamo su atención. Se levantó y lo tomo con algo de curiosidad. Entonces leyó:

'Esta invitación para la cena de gala del ZBI es para la gran Judy Hoops. Firmado: Jack Savage'

Nick no podía creer lo que acababa de leer.

Así que ese era el compromiso que tenía Judy y esa maldita liebre andaba rondando el ZPD dejando recaditos e invitaciones. La situación era peor de lo que él pensaba lo cual le hacía sentir una furia incontrolable, sus sospechas eran ciertas. El discutir con Judy en la mañana no había resuelto nada, entonces tenía que poner en marcha el plan que llamaría 'Encanto Wilde' Él sabía que cuando se lo proponía ninguna chica podía resistirse a sus encantos y palabras bonitas, después de todo era un profesional. Tenía que ser metódico y cauteloso. Un experto seductor. Haría todo lo posible para que ella se enamorara de él y así la mantendría alejada de Jack sin decirle a ella ni una sola palabra sobre eso. Dibujó una sonrisa en su rostro, tomó la fotografía de ellos dos y murmuro." Es una tetra, tesoro"

Al darse cuenta de que había pasado la mayor parte del día en el cuarto de archivos Judy salió corriendo del precinto sin despedirse de Nick, después del numerito que le había armado no tendría valor para decirle al zorro que esa tarde saldría con Jack. Creía que se le iba a aparecer el enemigo. Cuando se dio cuenta que el zorro se había despegado de su escritorio para tomar un descanso, tomo sus cosas y la invitación que le había dejado Jack y salió huyendo, si había estado de suerte Nick no la había visto, solo se detuvo un instante para decirse a sí misma "Eres tonta, Judy". Se rio de sus temores y emprendo la huida del precinto ya que había quedado de verse con Fru Fru y se le había hecho tarde.

"Necesito ayuda…. Necesito encontrar un vestido" Dijo Judy acercándose a Fru Fru, la cual la esperaba en su limusina.

"Hola a ti también" Contestó la zarigüeya.

"Es una emergencia, ayúdame por favor" Le dijo Judy con una mirada de preocupación.

"Bueno, sabes que no puedo ir de compras, pero es imposible no ayudarle a una amiga con una emergencia de ese tipo" Dijo Fru Fru con un tono resignado.

"Gracias Fru Fru eres la mejor" Le dijo Judy con una sonrisa.

"En fin…yo sigo defendiendo mis compras, es casi tan importante como la vida… Aunque sigo pensando que es una mala idea que salgas con ese tal Jack"

"Lo sé, pero… Nick tiene novia" Judy suspiró con pesadez. Él y Zara hacían una pareja genial.

"Creo que debes ignorarlo, como si no lo hubieras visto, en algún libro leí eso, los chicos como Nick son unos idiotas te tiene en la baba todo el tiempo y si tiene novia, tienes que parecer que eres inaccesible, incluso fría que lo veas y digas _si lo que sea gracias no estoy interesada_. Pero salir con otro chico no creo que sea una buena idea"

"Si, tienes razón" Dijo Judy bajando la cabeza, se había arrepentido de contarle a Fru Fru. Escuchó a las pulgas zoombis decir 'Ya cállate Judy, empiezas a parecer desesperada'

"¿Y qué tal ese Jack?"

"Es guapo y puede escoger a cualquier chica, al menos tenemos algo en común nos gustan las zanahorias" Dijo Judy riendo, tratando de ocultar sus nervios.

"¡Ewww! Además, deberías de olvidarte de Nick y de los chicos en general. Cuantas veces te he dicho que son unos idiotas. Que no daría yo por ser libre" Señalo Fru Fru.

En el viaje al centro comercial de Sarah Square no pasó gran cosa… bueno, sin contar la fiesta que se armó en la limusina cuando pusieron la nueva canción de Gazelle. Y aunque se distrajeron de la misión principal, se agradecía. Antes de darse cuenta estaban riendo y cantando. Hasta mucho tiempo después Judy no se dio cuenta que era la primera vez que se divertía desde hacía unas semanas.

Cuando llegaron al centro comercial, Judy suspiró pensando que tal vez sus prioridades no eran lo más recomendable, ya que encontrar un vestido era una hazaña mucho más difícil que perseguir a un criminal. Después de media hora de andar buscando, Judy vio un vestido azul obscuro en el aparador de una boutique que era justo lo que tenía en mente.

"El amor a primera vista si existe" Exclamo Fru Fru.

Entraron a la tienda, pero la empleada una jirafa flaca como un palo volteo a ver a Judy y con un rápido movimiento levantó la ceja como diciendo '¿Están seguras de que no se equivocaron de tienda?'

Judy no se iba a dejar que la hiciera sentir menos, apuntó hacia el maniquí de la ventana con el vestido que ella quería.

Se midió el vestido, se sentía un poco tímida no estaba acostumbrada a usar ese tipo de ropa, y a decir verdad no se sentía cómoda. Era un hermoso vestido de seda, sin duda se veía hermosa, elegante y distinguida.

"Después de todo lo que te has quejado por llevar un vestido, no puedo creerme que te haya quedado perfecto ¡Se ve fantástico!" Gritaba Fru Fru.

"Esta es la nueva Judy" Dijo Judy con una sonrisa orgullosa de lo que veía en el espejo.

"Estate quieta… te ves hermosa" Decía la zarigüeya, mientras intentaba cerrarle el vestido a la coneja, dando unos grandes brincos desesperados aferrándose al cierre del vestido casi rogándole a esa jirafa engreída que le ayudara.

¿Hermosa? ¿Me veo hermosa? ¿De verdad? Pensaba Judy.

Jack llego quince minutos antes de la hora acordada para su cita. No quiso importunarla y se estacionó del otro lado de la avenida. Le gustaba ser puntual y llevaba esa norma hasta el extremo. Esperó a Judy fumando dentro del auto, dejando caer las cenizas por la ventana. Judy bajo de su departamento hasta al auto de la liebre con una sonrisa, pudo darse cuenta de que Jack estaba divino como siempre, con su traje impecable color negro.

Judy se sentía nerviosa, se suponía que sería un momento de tranquilidad, pero estaba más nerviosa que nunca. Ella se dirigió hacia él preguntándose como saludarlo ¿Con un beso en la mejilla? Podía ser ¿Un abrazo? Decididamente no. Se paró frente a él y Judy hizo un extraño saludo que más bien pareció una sacudida.

"Hola" Le dijo Judy

"Hola… Estás…" Jack pareció quedarse sin palabras "Deslumbrante" Jack extendió su pata dándole a Judy una hermosa rosa roja.

Jack parecía tan imperturbable, pensó Judy.

La liebre se impresionó al verla era por mucho el vestuario más a la moda y elegante que había llevado Judy jamás y su maquillaje era tan solo un poco de sombra en sus ojos ya que había pensado, que si tenía que dejar una buena impresión lo haría esa noche. Jack le abrió la puerta del coche, se esperó a que ella se acomodara y después fue hacia el lado del conductor. En cuanto se sentó y cerró la puerta, se volvió hacia ella.

"¿Qué pasa Judy?" Preguntó Jack al ver la expresión de incomodidad de la coneja.

Judy estaba apoyada sobre la puerta del coche, y lo miraba con sus grandes ojos violetas. La obscuridad del coche hacia que la presencia de la liebre la hiciera sentir un poco agobiada. Sin duda Judy pensaba que Jack era guapo y se estremeció al darse cuenta de que él la estaba clavando la misma mirada penetrante que había sentido a lo largo del día en el ZPD, pero viéndolo así de cerca, justo enfrente pudo comprobar que sus ojos eran de un azul tormentoso.

Judy tuvo que parecer tan aturdida como se sentía por dentro porque una mirada de preocupación sobrevoló la cara de Jack y le preguntó de nuevo a la coneja:

"¿Qué pasa?"

"Nada…agente Savage, solo que estaremos bajo sus órdenes, no me parece bien que salgamos juntos" Le dijo Judy tras recuperarse de su ataque de pánico.

"¡Jack!" Dijo la liebre, borrándosele la cara de preocupación pasando a la simpatía.

"Si, bueno…Jack" Decía Judy viéndose expuesta al efecto total de esa increíble sonrisa. Con todo le iba a costar más de unas miradas a esa liebre para que ella bajara la guardia.

"Entonces" La miró con atención Jack mientras se relajaba en el asiento "A ver si lo entiendo, no saldrás conmigo porque piensas que soy tu jefe"

"Si "Contestó Judy algo tímida.

"No tienes por qué preocuparte, yo solo estoy ayudando con la investigación. No soy parte del ZPD. Así que técnicamente solo somos compañeros de trabajo" Le decía Jack mirándola con curiosidad recostándose en el asiento.

Judy solo se quedó callada asintiendo con la cabeza. Por dentro, sin embargo, el corazón había empezado a aporrearle el pecho escuchando en su cabeza las palabras de Fru Fru, que si una chica demostraba bastante control los chicos podían sentirse ofendidos.

Jack solo rio entre dientes y la miró a los ojos con media sonrisa en los labios.

Cuando al fin llegaron, Judy se quedó impresionada, era un hermoso hotel de playa con una arquitectura victoriana de paredes blancas con techos rojos. El más hermoso que Judy hubiera visto jamás, famoso por hospedar a personalidades como presidentes, realezas y personalidades como Gazelle.

Todos los agentes del ZBI estaban ahí, el salón de baile era enorme, Judy pensó que estar allí era un privilegio y tenía que admitir que no se la estaba pasando mal después de todo. El piso del salón de baile parecía una losa de diamantes transparente. Las luces de los enromes candelabros en forma de coronas estaban bajas y desde los grandes ventanales se podía observar el océano, todo era demasiado elegante y un vals suavemente invadía el lugar.

Jack había presentado a Judy ante todos los demás agentes como la gran oficial Judy Hoops que le ayudaría a resolver el caso del concejal. La mayor parte de la noche, intento ser amable, pero evadiendo mantener una conversación larga con alguien. Algunas de las chicas le comentaron a Jack de lo bien que lucía Judy y la bonita pareja que hacían juntos.

Jack se entretuvo hablando con un panda que parecía tener un puesto muy elevado. Judy aprovechó para ir hasta la barra del bar, aunque estaba pasando un buen momento se sentía fatal por no decirle a Nick y todo lo que estaba ocurriendo la hacía sentir nerviosa, necesitaba tomar algo de alcohol, aunque no estuviera acostumbrada a hacerlo, pero tenía que seguir con su plan de chica segura. Llego hasta la barra caminando muy lentamente.

"¿Qué te gustaría tomar?" Preguntó la camarera.

"Un martini de zanahoria" Contestó Judy un poco desganada mirando hacia abajo con los ojos casi cerrados.

"Veo que no estás muy animada…. Pero ¡Sorpresa! Tengo la cura perfecta ¡Ta-dah!" La camarera puso una botella diminuta de tequila con un gusano dentro enfrente de Judy.

Al levantar la vista la coneja pudo ver cara a cara a la camarera y la reconoció enseguida. Era la gata que se había encontrado hacia unos días en el parque, la tal Loui que siempre aparecía en el momento menos oportuno.

"Anímate Judy" Decía la gata mientras abría la botella y servía un pequeño vaso de tequila.

"Gracias, pero nunca he tomado eso ¿Qué es?" Preguntó la coneja con una mirada curiosa.

"El tequila es lo mejor para olvidar las penas de amor...además mira el gusano es delicioso" Contestó Loui con una sonrisa.

Judy olio el tequila y pensó que esa bebida era muy fuerte y sobre todo el nombre no ayudaba mucho ¿A quién se le había ocurrido nombrar a un tequila cuatrocientos conejos? Sí lo que tenía dentro era un gusano, pero eso era lo que menos importaba así que Judy dio un profundo suspiro y de un solo trago se tomó la bebida.

"¡Que horrible! ¡Quema! ¿Cómo alguien puede tomar esta cosa? ¡Y por qué!" Judy sentía el humo del tequila quemándole el estómago, sus ojos estaban abiertos y comenzó a toser.

"Facilísimo Judy, pero ahora la mejor parte, hay algo sabroso que debes comer" Loui sacó el gusano de tequila de la botella "Es sólo cuestión de decidir por donde comenzaras si por la cabeza, la cola o el centro ¡Sabroso!" Decía la gata riendo a carcajadas.

"No seas mala… yo solo pedí un martini" Replicó Judy aun tosiendo.

"Está bien… lo guardare para la próxima" Contestó Loui comenzando a preparar el martini de Judy y le preguntó "¿Dónde has estado metida coneja?" Como si tuviera años de conocerla.

"Por ahí" Contestó Judy algo evasiva.

"¿Conoces al agente Jack Savage?"

Judy asintió con un pequeño movimiento en su cabeza.

Loui se volvió hacia Judy con curiosidad" Así que tú eres la famosa coneja de la cual escuche hablar de que acompañaría a esa liebre… esta guapísimo"

"¿Lo sabias?" Preguntó Judy dándole un pequeño sorbo a su martini.

"Trabajar aquí es escuchar conversaciones a medias, que empiezan muy interesantes y a veces hasta todos los temas me suenan repetidos. Aquí te enteras de todo, no se puede mantener nada en secreto y escuche esta tarde que una chica muy linda seria la acompañante del agente más famoso del ZBI" Decía Loui con un tono peculiar en su voz.

Judy se esforzó por contener su risa ¿Sería que el tequila ya le había hecho efecto tan rápido?

"El arrogante, atractivo, osado, elegante, inteligente, audaz, envidiado agente Savage y sin novia ¿Puedes creerlo? Aunque eso de que no tiene novia ¡Hmmm huele feo! Escuche que había tenido una novia hace tiempo, pero la transfirieron a otra agencia y ¡Caso cerrado!"

Judy bajo la mirada de nuevo.

"¿Qué pasa Judy? Aun no puedes olvidar a aquel chico ¿No es cierto?"

Judy bajo su mirada sin contestar y le dio un pequeño sorbo a su martini que todavía estaba lleno hasta el borde.

Loui comenzó a atender a otro cliente y dirigiéndose a la coneja le dijo sonriendo agradablemente: "Encantada de haberte encontrado Judy, ya sabes dónde encontrarme, mañana entrenaré en la tarde en el lugar de siempre"

Judy se dio la vuelta dejando su martini en la barra y comenzó a caminar hacia Jack que tenía la vista fija en ella pensativo.

"¿Vals?" Preguntó Jack y tomándola de la pata la llevo a la pista de baile, la cual estaba repleta de animales.

"Es que yo no sé…"

"No te preocupes como bailar, solo sigue el ritmo" Le dijo la liebre guiñándole el ojo.

Jack la tomó de su pata, Judy sintió que se le encogía el corazón, de verdad deseaba estar con Nick. Pero en ese momento estaba con Jack y sabía que eso no iba a terminar como en las películas en las que el chico y la chica hacen un baile espectacular mientras otros observaban boquiabiertos. El lugar vibraba con las notas graves y todo el mundo bailaba al compás de la música.

Judy se sentía incómoda entre los demás bailarines y no veía el momento de escapar de allí. Se hecho hacia adelante y piso a Jack a propósito.

"¿Lo ves? Te dije que no sabía bailar" Dijo Judy, intentando escapar de la pista de baile.

Él se rio efusivamente. Judy no mentía, definitivamente no sabía bailar. Así que el comenzó a llevarla. Ya en posición, lo piso varias veces, provocando risas y dolor en Jack. Ella se disculpaba en cada accidente y la liebre no hacía más que aguantar el dolor, pero llego un momento en el que ella se acopló a su cuerpo y la música. Ella sonrió con una expresión de victoria, Jack le correspondió la sonrisa y sus miradas se fijaron. Todo parecía estar saliendo perfecto pero la maravilla se desplomó cuando Judy se resbalo en un paso y se llevó consigo a Jack al suelo. La liebre no había tenido tiempo de reaccionar y no había escuchado ningún grito de Judy, solo que cuando se dio cuenta ya estaban los dos en el suelo.

Inmediatamente Jack se incorporó y con la mayor delicadeza posible, levantó a Judy. Todos los demás animales que estaban bailando se burlaron por lo sucedido. Entre las risas Jack tomó a Judy y la invitó a sentarse en una mesa.

"Te dije que no sabía bailar, pero tu insististe en hacerlo" Decía Judy algo avergonzada sentándose junto a Jack.

"Así soy me gusta cumplir con mis objetivos" Contestó Jack lanzándole una sonrisa discreta.

Jack podía notar que Judy estaba nerviosa, podía ver su rostro enrojecido a través de su pelaje hasta las orejas.

A pesar de ese incidente, Judy había pasado una tarde bastante agradable al lado de Jack. El primer momento en semanas. De camino al departamento de la coneja habían reído del incidente y él la acompaño a la puerta de su departamento. La coneja miraba por todos lados no quería que sus vecinos la vieran.

Judy se recargó en la puerta. Jack se quedó frente a ella mirándola y le preguntó:

"¿Qué tal la has pasado?"

"De maravilla, gracias" Contestó Judy bajando la mirada.

Jack inclinó su cabeza y la abrazó, Judy sintió que el mundo se desaparecía que era su protegida y que nada malo podía pasarle.

"He estado pensando en los talentos que tienes…" Le dijo Jack con una sonrisa.

"¿Sí?" Preguntó Judy algo sorprendida tratando de alejarse de Jack, pero con el movimiento una de sus orejas cayó sobre su la cara de él, lo cual la hizo quedarse paralizada al sentirlo tan cerca de ella.

"¡Por supuesto que sí, tengo frente a mí a la mejor oficial del ZPD! "Dijo Jack al mismo tiempo que suavemente alargo la pata y tomo la oreja de la coneja para quitarla de su rostro.

"Naturalmente, doy lo mejor de mi" Lo miró Judy algo confusa.

"¡Bien, es justamente lo que quería oír" Dijo Jack sin apartar los ojos de ella "Porque quiero hacerte una proposición…"

"¿Qué?" Exclamó Judy algo sorprendida.

La expresión de Jack fue suficiente para hacerle entender a Judy que lo que tuviera en mente proponerle no iba a ser de su agrado.

"Lo discutiré primero con Bogo, pero si…Ha llegado el momento de hacer algunos cambios, y tu podrás ser la adecuada para lo que se me ha ocurrido…"

Después de eso Jack se despidió de Judy, dejándola muy confundida. La coneja no tuvo tiempo de cambiarse ya se le estaba haciendo tarde para reunirse con Nick en su misión de encontrar de dónde habían mandado los misteriosos mensajes, así que solo tomó su pistola, la escondió debajo de su vestido y tomo una Zoouber rumbo al lugar donde había acordado encontrarse con el zorro.

Mientras tanto Nick revisaba las noticias en su móvil esperando a Judy en un obscuro callejón a las afueras del Distrito Forestal, varios eran los medios que señalaban el éxito de la rueda de prensa de Jack Savage haciendo referencia a la extraña y llamativa forma de hablar de esa liebre. Era algo sorprendente todos los halagos y calificativos utilizados por los medios.

Judy llego corriendo al lugar acordado, saludando desde lejos a Nick.

"¿Buscas algo?" Le preguntó Nick sonriendo.

"A un zorro torpe. Con esa camisa me imagine que eras tú" Dijo riendo Judy, ya que ella jamás se acostumbraría a esas camisas hawaianas de Nick.

Cuando Judy se acercó, Nick no lo podía creer. Judy parecía otra con ese vestido tan elegante. Aunque tuvo que verla varias veces para cerciorarse que era ella, aunque claro la mirada directa era inconfundible de Judy. A Nick todo le daba vueltas en la cabeza. Nunca la había visto así, se quedó impresionado al verla con ese vestido que ceñía delicadamente su cuerpo. Esa noche seria la fase uno del plan 'Encanto Wilde' pensaba el zorro con una sonrisa.

"Entonces… ¿A dónde iremos?" Preguntó Judy.

"Al lugar exacto dónde han mandado el mensaje. Es un bar llamado Jimmy Di Club, que está en las afueras del Distrito forestal y los límites del Distrito de Canales. ¿Traes la pistola contigo?" Preguntó Nick.

Judy asintió y agarró su vestido por un lado levantándolo mostrándole a Nick la pistola que llevaba sujeta a su muslo.

Nick se quedó boquiabierto. No era como que todos los días se encontraba con Judy en un callejón obscuro luciendo un hermoso vestido, sin duda una situación increíble si no fuera porque estaban ahí buscando a un asesino.

"Cambia la cara Zanahorias ¿Te pasa algo? "Murmuró Nick al notar que Judy se veía algo cabizbaja.

"No ¿Por qué? "Contestó Judy Siguiendo a Nick fuera del callejón.

"Por nada, estas un poco callada. No pareces la Zanahorias de siempre, eso es todo" Dijo Nick encogiéndose de hombros.

"Estoy bien, en serio" Insistió Judy.

Judy estaba bien, digamos que sí, pero Nick tenía razón al verla distinta. Por lo general cuando tenían algo que investigar ella participaba con ganas, pero esta vez era como si sintiera algo de culpa. El salir con Jack la había confundido. '¿Será que Nick ya no me atrae?' Se preguntó a si misma tal vez la idea de salir con otro chico la haría sentir mejor, pero al mirarlo a los ojos, sintió el alboroto de siempre en el estómago. Que alivio sintió, Nick tenía unos hermosos ojos verdes, pero Jack la hacía sentir como una princesa y era muy sofisticado, aunque con Nick podía ser ella misma, como si estuvieran en la misma frecuencia.

"Entonces ¿Qué te pasa Zanahorias?"

Judy no sabía si decirle a Nick que había salido con Jack, pero recordó cómo esa mañana el zorro había reaccionado, sería mejor no decirle nada. Si no lo sabía, no tenía por qué molestarse. Mientras pensaba como responderle a Nick. Decidió correr el riesgo, salir con Jack sin decirle nada al zorro, después de todo él estaba haciendo lo mismo. No tenían por qué contarse cada cosa que hacían y de todos modos él tenía novia.

Nick caminaba viendo el mapa y Judy lo seguía callada pensando en su indecisión de enfrentar a Nick o no sobre lo de las copias del archivo perdido de su departamento. Habían decidido caminar ya que no quería arriesgarse a sacar la patrulla de la estación, además no habría diferencia, ese pedazo de chatarra no servía.

Cuando al fin llegaron a las afueras del Distrito Forestal, las calles tenían tanta vida de noche que era casi imposible caminar entre tantos animales. Se sentía una energía de fiesta, todos caminaban alegres de un lado a otro sintiendo la brisa helada del mar. Judy sentía como si se tratara de magia. Se sentía tan bien el estar al lado de Nick que ni siquiera había puesto atención que ya habían llegado.

Se pararon frente a un gran edificio que se encontraba sobre la calle Shady Place en una esquina, el lugar donde justo indicaba el mapa. Era un club nada discreto, luces de neón en negro y rojo se posaban sobre la puerta de la entrada. El rojo era el color de fondo, muy brillante. En negro dos lagartijas, se rondaban a sí mismos, sin tocarse.

Al querer Nick abrir la puerta, un caimán grande con una gran cola los detuvo.

"Lo siento, pero aún no estamos dejando pasar"

Nick que, gracias a su vida pasada, sabía que algunos VIP's habían podido entrar. Pero eso no importaba ya que ellos tenían su propio boleto.

Nick sacó su insignia y la mostró. "Policías del ZPD. Solo necesitamos entrar y dar un vistazo"

Judy sonrió y trato de parecer bonita e inofensiva, como diciendo "Hey, solo hago mi trabajo"

El caimán observó por un momento, tratando de decidir si valía la pena mantenerlos afuera. El buen juicio ganó. O tal vez ya conocía demasiadas celdas por dentro. Retiró la poderosa cuerda de terciopelo e incluso hizo una pequeña reverencia mientras Judy y Nick entraban por la puerta. Eso le pareció a Judy algo extraño, pero se encogió de hombros y entro detrás de Nick.

Una vez tras la puerta, el ruido golpeó a Nick y Judy en la cara. El cadenero había dicho que no estaban dejando entrar a nadie, pero estaba demasiado lleno para 'nadie'.

Judy que no estaba acostumbrada a ese tipo de lugares, no estaba segura como los animales se podían comunicar con semejante estruendo. Pero al sentir que Nick la tomó de su pata, le hizo sentir protegida. Solo parecían una pareja más buscando diversión, si nadie se fijaba en sus placas y en la pistola que llevaban ocultas.

Las paredes estaban decoradas con un papel verde de palmeras que aparentaba ser la mismísima jungla. El mobiliario formado por sillas y mesas de madera clara y unas enredaderas que colgaban del techo convertía ese lugar en un espacio único. Nick y Judy se acercaron al bar y encontraron unos bancos desocupados. La noche era joven y los animales parecían estar disfrutando cada segundo de ella. Nick sabía que para muchos la noche significaba libertad, así que para no levantar sospechas ordenó dos cervezas que no tenían planeado tocar. Todo era parte del disfraz y sabía que Judy odiaba el sabor de la cerveza.

Después de unos minutos Judy se comenzó a sentir cómoda, cerrando sus ojos, empezando a sentir la música y las diferentes energías de cada animal. La pista de blues y jazz que estaban interpretando una banda de cangrejos llamada 'Sebastián n' the crabs' terminó en ese momento y empezaron a tocar una pieza más lenta.

Judy pudo apreciar cómo se movían algunas de las parejas en la pista de baile y sintió que se le subían los colores a la cara, Nick tuvo que escoger exactamente ese momento para llamar su atención.

Los ojos de Nick permanecieron fijos en los de ella, tanto rato que Judy comenzó a sentir como si se estuviera derritiendo por dentro. Entonces cuando estaba a punto de suplicar que quería liberarse del hechizo de esa hermosa e intensa mirada, de pronto el mesero volvió con las cervezas y antes de marcharse le dedicó a Nick una mirada cómplice que a Judy no le pasó desapercibida.

Judy tomo la botella de cerveza, sin importarle que jamás tomaba alcohol, pero ya había tenido bastante por ese día, le dio un trago largo lo más rápido que pudo diciendo "Salud" pero en cuanto el líquido paso por su garganta de inmediato le dio tos, ese sabor realmente era muy fuerte para ella.

"Y tú Zanahorias ¿Desde cuándo tomas? "Nick preguntó sonriendo.

"Esta cerveza es muy fuerte" Protestó Judy ignorando la pregunta de Nick, tosiendo y haciendo una mueca de asco "Podrías haberme avisado"

Entonces Nick se puso de pie y le tendió la pata a Judy diciendo "Vamos a bailar"

Judy se echó hacia atrás en su asiento, presa del pánico y sacudió la cabeza.

"Yo…no se bailar" Dijo Judy.

La pata de él no se movió de donde estaba.

"De verdad… de verdad que bailo fatal" Insistía Judy en un modo suplicante.

Nick se puso a su lado y la tomó de la pata para levantarla. Judy volvió a resistirse, pero él no estaba escuchándola, mientras la arrastraba a la pista. Judy recordó con horror las risas cuando hacía unas horas había intentado bailar con Jack y todo había salido muy mal.

"Nick, tú no lo entiendes" Continuaba diciendo Judy, al tiempo que trataba de soltarse.

El zorro se giró y atrajo hacia sí a Judy, que se sintió muda al sentirlo pegado a ella.

Nick tomó del brazo a Judy para llevarla al centro de la pista y entonces ella ya no pudo resistirse más y dio un paso hacia Nick, él extendió los brazos para recibirla llevando sus patas a sus caderas animándola con una sonrisa seductora y comenzaron a bailar.

"Solo tienes que seguir el ritmo" Le dijo tan cerca de una de sus orejas que Judy sintió estremecerse.

"¿Ves? Mira haz lo mismo que yo" Decía Nick, cada vez más cerca de ella.

Judy estaba mareada por todos los sentimientos que tenía, se sentía completamente hipnotizada y cuando Nick la puso de espaldas a él y la atrajo hacia sí, pasándole un brazo por el estómago dejó de preocuparse por no saber bailar. Cerró los ojos y se dejó llevar.

"¿Lo ves? Cualquiera puede bailar"

"Yo no lo tengo tan claro" Respondió Judy y sin querer dio un traspié y lo pisó, ocultando la vergüenza en su rostro, comenzó a luchar con sus pensamientos, volviendo a la realidad sintiendo como Nick la guiaba cerca de su cuerpo.

Juntos se movían perfectamente y el vestido de la coneja parecía haber sido creado para bailar. esa tela tan fina y delicada no dificultaba sus movimientos. Bailaban pegados uno al otro sin dejar de mirarse. Aquello era un sueño para los dos.

Al terminar la melodía Nick se separó de ella y pudo observar como la coneja estaba temblando. Con una sonrisa en su rostro pensó 'Completada la primera fase del encanto Wilde'.

Subieron al segundo piso, tenían que volver a su trabajo, había un plan que seguir. Había menos animales arriba, la mayoría sentados alrededor de unas pequeñas mesas, charlando, pero unos pocos bailaban.

Dando un vistazo, Nick utilizó su mirada nocturna para detectar cualquier amenaza. No quería ser demasiado obvio.

"Agentes, ¿Todo está bien?" Preguntó una lagartija acercándose hacia ellos.

Una lagartija de ojos dorados brillantes redondos y saltones. Era de un tamaño relativamente grande con un cuerpo escamoso y musculoso, de color verde con garras curvadas y afiladas.

"Si… Gracias por su ayuda" Contestó Nick un poco desconfiado.

"Jimmy Di, dueño de este lugar" Dijo la lagartija extendiendo su pata.

Nick se sintió confundido, pero no le dio importancia ya que tenían trabajo que hacer y esperaban que esa lagartija tuviera algo que decir acerca de esos mensajes misteriosos. Tal vez esa noche darían con una pista.

"Tenemos algunas preguntas que hacerle, si nos permite un momento" Dijo Nick en un tono cordial, no quería delatarse.

"Oficial, si no estoy siendo interrogado ¿Podemos al menos sentarnos? Y díganme primero sus nombres, por favor" Los ojos de Jimmy se habían endurecido, eran fríos. No le gustaba tener a la policía haciéndole preguntas.

"Oficial Wilde y Hoops" Dijeron al unísono el zorro y la coneja mostrando sus placas.

Jimmy Di, los guio hasta su oficina que era algo mejor que una cabina en el piso de abajo. Amablemente les ofreció sentarse en unas sillas rígidas forradas de piel, antes de sentarse tras el escritorio. Era obviamente su centro de mando, donde se sentía seguro.

"¿En qué les puedo ayudar, oficiales?" Dijo Jimmy algo serio.

Judy estuvo en silencio un momento, Nick era el más adecuado para hablar en esos momentos.

"Estamos aquí investigando un par de asuntos, hemos recibido un mensaje que se ha mandado desde esta ubicación" Le dijo Nick mostrándole el mapa.

Jimmy tomó el mapa mientras parecía estudiarlo seriamente por un momento y devolviendo el mapa a Nick negó con su cabeza.

"Señor Jimmy mentirle a la policía es una falta muy grave, y yo sé que usted está mintiendo, creo que deberíamos ser sinceros uno con el otro"

"¿Acerca de qué?" Jimmy no pensaba admitir que sabía algo sobre esos mensajes.

"¿Tiene una idea de quién pudo haberlo mandado?" Preguntó Nick levantando un poco la voz.

"No" Se limitó a contestar la lagartija.

"Señor Jimmy ¿Alguna vez ha visto a estos animales?" Judy le mostró las fotografías de los animales asesinados, que tenía guardadas en su iCarrot.

La expresión de la lagartija demostró que su ritmo cardiaco se había acelerado demasiado.

"Creo haber visto antes al oso" Dijo Jimmy señalando una de las fotografías.

"¿Era cliente frecuente?" Preguntó Judy algo asombrada.

"Me parece que sí" Murmuró Jimmy.

"¿Venia solo?"

"No lo sé, no recuerdo. Creo haberlo visto antes, pero puedo equivocarme. Aquí entran muchos animales" Contestó molesto la lagartija.

"¿No lo sabe?" Preguntó Nick algo sorprendido.

"No. Así que es imposible que pueda contarles nada"

"Muy bien, señor Jimmy eso está muy bien" Nick rio con suavidad.

"Hablo en serio. No sé nada" Contestó Jimmy alzando la voz

"Es bueno saberlo, es bueno para usted y bueno para todos" Dijo Nick pensando que no le creía a la lagartija.

Hubo una pausa.

"No tengo nada más que decirles" Dijo Jimmy molesto mostrándoles la salida.

"Gracias señor Jimmy "

"Les advierto que tengan cuidado, en un barrio como este los policías no son bienvenidos ya deberían de saberlo… pero les recuerdo que aquí hay ojos y oídos por todas partes. El gran Snake lidera esta zona"

"¿Quién?" Pregunto Judy algo sorprendida.

"No les puedo decir más que es un despiadado y cruel criminal… el gran jefe Snake" Dijo Jimmy en un tono serio.

Nick y Judy se miraban entre sí entendiendo que tenían que salir lo más rápido posible; Nick sintió como unas gotas frías de sudor le corrían por la frente.

"Gracias de nuevo" Dijo Judy estrechando la pata de la lagartija que levanto una ceja ligeramente, pero no dijo más.

Saliendo de la oficina de la lagartija, Nick y Judy intentaban avanzar entre la multitud de animales, de un segundo a otro el club estaba hasta el tope, hacía calor, estaba obscuro y la única luz real venia de las luces láser que brillaban y destellaban al ritmo de la música electrónica que era algo ruidosa. De pronto escucharon que el DJ por el altavoz gritaba "¡Fiesta de espuma!" Entonces un líquido comenzó a caer desde el techo, mutó varias veces de colores y se elevó formando una espesa y desconfiable espuma. Nick no podía creerlo, por eso sin pensarlo tomo a Judy de la pata corriendo tratando de buscar la salida.

"Terminaremos asfixiados, contaminados y derretidos… tenemos que salir de aquí" Decía Nick tosiendo sin poder respirar.

Nick POV

Fue en ese momento que me di cuenta de que alguien estaba parado observándonos, levanté la vista. Trague en seco. Era un caimán. Mis piernas echaron a correr y tome a Zanahorias para que no se soltara. El cerebro me dejó de funcionar. Mi corazón bombeaba pura adrenalina y mi sistema completo comenzó a funcionar en piloto automático a pesar de no poder respirar. Lo único que sabía es que debíamos salir de ahí a la mayor velocidad posible, pero no lograba encontrar la salida.

De pronto comencé a sentir la vibración de mi teléfono móvil, pero hice caso omiso. Vibraba el teléfono en un ciclo eterno que no terminaba hasta que yo decidiera contestarle. Seguíamos abriéndonos camino entre la multitud de animales. Conteste el teléfono sin ni siquiera mirar quién era mientras seguíamos huyendo.

"¡Nick… es Spunky tienen que salir de ahí… los van a matar, tienen que huir los van a matar, tienen tres minutos para salir de ahí!"

No podía creer lo que acababa de escuchar qué diablos sabía Spunky, Mis piernas registraban esos pensamientos paralizándose y enseguida Zanahorias que seguía corriendo tomada de una de mis patas me dio un tirón fuerte para que siguiéramos avanzando.

"¡Nick… ¿Me has escuchado?" Spunky gritó más alto esta vez.

Titubeé por un segundo y le respondí "Sí"

"Estoy esperándolos en la esquina de Shady place cerca de la salida de la Interestatal 394 a un lado de Jimmy Di Club "Dijo Spunky antes de que yo pudiera comprender lo que eso significaba.

Entonces comencé a buscar la salida más cercana y me di cuenta de que había más caimanes alineados en todas las esquinas y bloqueaban todas las salidas con un aspecto fiero, parecían despiadados y listos para luchar.

En un movimiento rápido observé que varios meseros entraban y salían por una puerta oscilante de lo que parecía una cocina, guíe a Zanahorias a esa dirección, pero de pronto la espuma se comenzó a hacer doblemente densa, parecía como un tsunami y para hacer peor la situación un vapor azulino se elevó en forma de hongo todos los animales gritaban eufóricos, pude apreciar a un león sobre una silla bailando y disfrutando mientras decenas de parejas seguían el ritmo de la pegajosa melodía.

El olor que emanó el vapor era insoportable se nos coló por las narices y fue imposible respirar. Los ojos me comenzaron a picar y lagrimeaban como si estuviera picando mil kilos de cebolla. Zanahorias se quejaba de que no podía ver nada, no podía moverse y tropezó con una silla que estaba volteada y cayó con un golpe seco al piso.

"Zanahorias tenemos tres minutos para encontrar una salida" Le dije agitado sin explicarle el plan, tomándola de una de sus patas, ayudándola a ponerse de pie mientras tratábamos de movernos entre los animales.

"¡Tres minutos! ¡No podremos encontrar la salida en tres minutos!" Gritaba Zanahorias histérica reponiéndose de la caída.

"Tranquilízate Pelusa ponerte histérica no ayuda"

"¡No me digas lo que tengo que hacer Nicholas!" Me Gritó.

Sentía como me comenzaban a temblar las piernas. Aunque yo sabía que ella pensaba mejor cuando estaba histérica. Teníamos tres minutos… tres minutos pensé ¿Qué diablos se podía hacer en tres minutos? Cantar un poco, bailar con Judy… hacer… Muchas cosas se podían hacer en tres minutos.

Zanahorias había recuperado el paso y de proto tomo su vestido por un lado y lo rasgó, así se liberaba de él y podía correr con facilidad dejando ver sus piernas esbeltas y la asombrada ingenuidad de antes había desaparecido por completo, sustituida por un semblante duro y una expresión decidida, pero podía ver en sus ojos que ella estaba molesta conmigo, pero en ese momento lo único que importaba era poder salir.

Entramos a lo que parecía una cocina, había meseros por todos lados que servían toda clase de bebidas vodkas, ginebras, en fin…Me bebí un Whisky de prisa como si fuera un vaso de agua, que me había encontrado junto a una barra, lo necesitaba para poder pensar en un plan.

"¡Nicholas basta de tonterías, tenemos que salir de aquí!" Me gritaba Zanahorias.

"Es instinto defensivo" Dije entre risas viendo la cara molesta de Zanahorias. Me encanta hacerla enojar y ver como se sonroja.

Entonces ubique una angosta ventana por la que podíamos escapar, pero existía la posibilidad de que esos caimanes tuvieran rodeado el club. No teníamos mucho tiempo, era nuestra última oportunidad para sobrevivir. Intenté abrir la ventana, pero estaba trabada, con todas mis fuerzas intentaba abrirla se nos estaba acabando el tiempo.

"No te preocupes Zanahorias, se nos acaba el tiempo" Dije mientras intentaba abrir la ventana

Zanahorias puso los ojos en blanco "Basta de bromas Nick, tenemos que salir de aquí"

Le hice un saludo militar de burla que sabía que ella odiaba, enojada me dio la espalda y fue cuando logré abrir la ventana sin ninguna dificultad ya que no me había dado cuenta de que tenía seguro, haber tomado ese Whisky había sido buena idea después de todo.

Estábamos en peligro real y no era la primera vez que me daba cuenta de ello. Elevé a Zanahorias hacía la ventana, escuché como se desgarraba lo que quedaba de su vestido, se veía tan indefensa, pero todos sabemos que esa coneja se puede enfrentar a un ejército de rinocerontes ella sola. ¿Miedo? Yo no tenía miedo, solo cuando Zanahorias está enojada.

Después salí a través de ese estrecho espacio. Los caimanes no estaban en la parte trasera como había pensado. Éramos libres por un momento. O al menos así me sentí durante un segundo. Porque incluso estando en el exterior siendo perseguidos por unos caimanes no es exactamente lo mismo que ser libre.

Judy POV

Fuera del club escuché unos pasos que se acercaban, pero no teníamos tiempo que perder así que corrimos.

"¡Los veo! Escuché a un caimán que estaba a mis espaldas "¡Se escapan!" "¡Deténganse!".

Saltamos sobre unas piedras sueltas y la maleza del pavimento de ese barrio. A nuestro alrededor, los animales se amontonaban esperando entrar al club.

Con la tenue luz, logre ver dos líneas de alcantarillado de dónde se veía salir una rara nube negra, que parecían ser miles de murciélagos. No había tiempo que perder, debíamos correr.

El caimán grito a los murciélagos "¡Son ellos!" "¡Síganlos!"

"Debemos correr ahora" Dije jalando a Nick que se había quedado estático.

Corríamos mientras los murciélagos nos perseguían, tratábamos de cubrirnos con los brazos mientras corríamos, no sabía cuál era el plan ni con quien había hablado Nick, solo sabía que teníamos que seguir corriendo. Yo ya había visitado algunas veces el Distrito Forestal pero jamás había estado en los límites cercanos al Distrito de Canales. No podía ser peor. Normalmente me hubiera dado un miedo espantoso, pero en esos momentos tenía mi estómago demasiado ocupado en seguir molesta con Nick. No podía creer como se había portado, a quien se le ocurría ponerse a tomar Whisky en ese momento y aun tuvo la cara dura de hacer chistes.

Juré venganza, pero para ese momento ya teníamos bastantes problemas para seguir con vida. Seguía en estado de shock, observando mi hermoso vestido destrozado, si lo sé, era lo que menos importaba en ese momento.

"¿Estas bien Zanahorias?" La voz de Nick sonaba diferente. Algo en él había cambiado esa noche.

Miré hacia arriba y solo asentí, seguíamos corriendo como locos bajo la lluvia fría artificial que se comenzaba activar y a pesar de seguir corriendo no podía apartar mi mirada de sus ojos verdes.

"Sin ofender Zanahorias… te ves horrible" Me dijo Nick guiñándome el ojo.

"Que amable. En realidad, es culpa tuya. Por cierto" Le dije molesta, que se creía ese torpe zorro.

"No…no me refería a que te vieras horrible … solo que tu vestido"

Si ese era un intento de Nick por disculparse, eso no iba a funcionar. Todavía no entiendo como no resbalé ni una vez en aquella acera mojada.

Miré un instante por encima de mi hombro y vi que nos seguían persiguiendo unos caimanes. Podían haber pasado como dos reptiles del montón, pero podía darme cuenta de que llevaban armas, nosotros no las usaríamos hasta que no fuera extremadamente necesario. Mal asunto.

Los murciélagos nos pisaban literalmente los talones. Uno de ellos intento morderme una pierna. Otro me alboroto el pelaje. Tuve que reunir toda mi fuerza de voluntad para seguir corriendo. Notaba aún el estómago revuelto por haber tomado ese tequila, el martini y después la cerveza … y no desde luego que no había sido culpa mía ¡Puro instinto defensivo! Como había dicho Nick.

"Zanahorias" Me llamo Nick "Solo tendrás unos segundos para abrir la puerta del auto"

Yo lo seguía sin saber cuál era el plan, y ni de quien era el auto al que nos subiríamos "¿Dónde está?" Grité, era desesperante.

Dimos la vuelta en la esquina a toda velocidad y por fin llegamos a una calle amplia y obscura. Nick corrió directo hacia un auto negro que estaba estacionado en la esquina, era muy difícil verlo en la penumbra.

Los murciélagos ya nos rodeaban. Tratando de darnos mordidas en los brazos y revoloteando a nuestros pies. A medida que nos acercábamos al auto era más difícil moverse.

Nick sacó su pistola. Frustrado le dio un golpe en la cabeza a un murciélago que cayó al suelo. Siguió golpeando atontando a seis, siete, ocho pequeños malditos murciélagos antes de tomarme de una de mis patas guiándome hacia el auto.

"No está mal" Le dije "Sigue así"

Llegamos al auto, por fortuna la puerta de atrás estaba sin seguro. Lo último que me apetecía era nuestra vergonzosa muerte por murciélagos de la fruta terminara en Zoo Tube.

"¿A dónde iremos?" Escuché que alguien preguntó y lo reconocí de inmediato. Era Spunky que iba al volante.

Me di cuenta de que tenía lágrimas en mi cara. Odiaba llorar por la emoción y el miedo comenzaba a abrumarme. ¿Cómo que a donde deseábamos ir? Fuera de ese lugar por supuesto.

Nick y Judy estaban agachados escondidos en la parte trasera del auto, con sus armas preparadas. La calle parecía estar vacía, solo se escuchaba un tumulto de murciélagos, eran los que habían sobrevivido a los golpes de Nick y revoloteaban fuera del auto.

Spunky arrancó rápidamente el auto haciendo que los murciélagos chillaran precipitándose unos contra los otros sin poder alcanzar el auto, encendió unas luces intermitentes imitando a las de una patrulla y rechinando las llantas comenzaron a avanzar por la interestatal 394.

"¿Qué está haciendo él aquí? ¿Y esas luces? eso es ilegal" Gritó Judy. La primera impresión que le había dado ese lobo no era muy buena. Pensaba que el hacía cosas fuera de la ley, eso de ser hacker no era algo muy legal y mucho menos esas luces, pero lo peor era la cantidad de basura que tenía ese auto, había latas vacías de bebidas energizantes por todos lados.

"Una mejor pregunta sería ¿Qué están haciendo ustedes aquí?" Dijo Spunky mientras manejaba y revisaba algo en una computadora instalada sobre el tablero de su auto.

En cada bache, las latas se movían de un lado a otro, pero Nick y Judy que seguían agachados en el suelo del auto trataban de esquivarlas.

"Uh…" Solo dijo Nick con una sonrisa, parecía que Judy y Spunky no se llevaban muy bien.

"Détente, nosotros nos podemos bajar aquí" Dijo Judy, tomando por el brazo a Nick para intentar salir del auto.

"¡Estas loca Pelusa! ¡Tenemos que mantenernos juntos! ¡No queremos perder a nadie!" Gritaba Nick.

"Esto es completamente ilegal ¿Te das cuenta, Nick …de las implicaciones que esto puede tener?"

"Si nadie se entera… ¡No! y este auto es mejor que la patrulla chatarra que nos dieron en el ZPD" Le contestó Nick retándola con la mirada "Además princesa Zanahorias te recuerdo que el agente Salvaje nos quitó el caso y no tenemos otra opción. No tienes que contarle todo a tu novio ¿O sí?"

"¡Jack no es mi novio! ¡Déjame en paz!" Judy gritó enfadada dándole un golpe a Nick con una de las latas vacías.

Ese comentario había desatado en Judy uno de sus ataques de ira.

"Bueno… ya que te has enojado…"

"No, para nada no estoy enojada" Decía Judy mientras forzaba una sonrisa, pero su cara se enrojecía más y más.

"Yo no diría eso… además no entiendo si tanto te molesta lo que hace Spunky …digamos que sacar copias de archivos de los casos no es algo muy legal que digamos" Dijo Nick mientras se sobresaltaba con los hombros algo tensos. Duró un segundo y luego le sonrió a Judy, para entonces ya se había dado cuenta de lo que había dicho casi sin querer, desde luego sin pensarla

"¿Qué?"

"Woopsi… olvídalo Zanahorias" Dijo Nick con cara de que había algo más, pero no lo iba a soltar.

"¿Qué?"

"Creo que lo que Nick está diciendo" Interrumpió Spunky "Es que el tomo las copias del archivo"

"¿Qué?" Preguntó Judy "¿Dónde están?"

"Si… hablando de eso" Empezó a decir Nick titubeando un poco.

"¿Qué?"

"¡Esperen!" Dijo Spunky de pronto "¡Silencio!"

Judy se jalaba las orejas. Se arrepentía de haberle gritado a Nick. Era el peor momento posible para enfadarse, pero no entendía por qué no le había dicho eso antes.

Las luces antiniebla del auto levantaron un destello amarillo, con visibilidad cero. Spunky estaba logrando mantenerse en la carretera. Judy no podía ver las luces del auto que llevaban detrás. Solo pequeños puntos azules que se levantaban en la niebla.

Con el Distrito Forestal detrás y la fantasmagórica niebla flotando sobre la carretera, todos se quedaron callados. Nick y Judy seguían agachados en el asiento trasero del auto con sus armas listas para disparar, de pronto escucharon el rechinido de un auto acelerando, un escalofrió recorrió el cuerpo de Nick que trato de levantarse, pero otro sonido en el exterior lo frenó. No habían pasado muchos segundos cuando se escuchó el mismo sonido de nuevo con más fuerza y fue en ese momento que Spunky alcanzó a virar el volante para tomar rápidamente la primera salida así logrando escapar.

De pronto lo vio ¡Era ese auto! El auto que llevaban aquellos animales que solo había logrado ver entre sombras en la escena del asesinato del oso Max ¿Qué significaba esa coincidencia? Sería posible que se habían acercado descubrir algo…

 **Buenoooo fue el último capítulo del año ¡Gracias! Por leer mi fic, espero que tengan una feliz navidad y un increíble año nuevo, espero que se la pasen bien y mucho éxito en el 2018!**

 **Les dejo un pequeño cuento de navidad:**

 ***Nick drops luggage*sprints to the snow*slips on the ice *weeble warbles for about fifty seconds allowing Judy to drag her cheetah bag over to the car so she can climb up on it *Judy clims up and is setting up for a snow angel *Nick whale trust throws…ehem I mean falls…. On top of Judy and the snow OMG! *Judy squeaks *car squeacks *tires explode ***

 **MERRY MOTHA FUCKEN CHRIMBUSSSSS!**

 **Nos vemos hasta el siguiente capítulo see uuuuu!**


	8. Operacion Snake

**¡Desde California…. Hasta Zootopia llega el capitulo 8!**

 **#Operacionsnakesavagepowers**

 **Espero que todos estén bien, como siempre super feliz de que lean mi fic y si ¡Estoy viva! Mil disculpas porque me tarde un poco en actualizar.**

 **Anktor como siempre gracias por apoyarme con el fic y espero que te guste este capítulo!**

 **Spunky gracias por tu paciencia por corregirme y guiarme. Muchas de las ideas en este fic son creaciones suyas.**

 **Sin más bienvenidos al capítulo 8 y espero que disfruten la fase dos del 'Encanto Wilde'**

Operación Snake

Sorprendentemente Nick y Judy salieron vivos de la persecución, aunque seis pequeños murciélagos los intentaron perseguir un rato. A Spunky le dio un escalofrío cuando divisó volando a esas pequeñas y desagradables criaturas detrás del auto, pero no habían logrado alcanzarlos. Durante unos diez minutos el lobo avanzó con cuidado entre las calles manteniendo la vista fija en el espejo retrovisor hasta que se convenció de que habían perdido a sus perseguidores, daban vueltas sin rumbo por las calles desiertas mientras revisaba la pantalla de su computadora en cada alto murmurando palabras que no se alcanzaban a entender. El lobo calculaba que con la velocidad que llevaban llegarían hasta su destino en unos veinte minutos, entonces comenzó a buscar algo para comer, abrió una pequeña bolsa que tenía en el auto buscando un caramelo, pero ¿Quién quería comer en esa situación?

Nick no sabía cuánto trayecto llevaban recorrido ni a donde irían, pero tenían que confiar en ese lobo. Escondido junto a Judy en el asiento trasero para que no los descubrieran, él se atrevió a voltear a verla, pero ella le devolvió una mirada asesina a lo que el zorro solo tragó saliva sabiendo que eso no era una buena señal. Pensó 'chicas, no lograría entenderlas ni en un millón de años' y esta vez Spunky no lo iba a salvar así que viendo esa batalla perdida decidió asomarse por la ventana, la posición del rio a su izquierda le indicaba que iban en dirección sudoeste.

Spunky seguía avanzando y a su alrededor se extendían las desoladas afueras de la ciudad. No había animales a la vista ni luces en la carretera. Un grupo de ratas que iban cantando alegres, que parecía que llevaban una buena fiesta cruzaron la calle antes de escabullirse por una alcantarilla.

Judy se estremeció, cubierta tan solo por aquel vestido fino y empapado, tenía los brazos congelados su vestido que apenas la cubría ya que estaba desgarrado y con pequeñas mordidas de murciélagos por todos lados. Le estaba comenzando a doler su cuerpo de tanto estar agachada entre tantas latas vacías que la golpeaban una y otra vez cada vez que el auto cambiaba de dirección.

Ella sabía que su afición de dejarse guiar por su instinto había sido la causa de que, con bastante frecuencia, se encontrara metida en líos, y a pesar de lo que sus amarguras experiencias le deberían haber enseñado, siempre sin dudarlo terminaba como esa noche. Con su vestido mojado el frio de la noche le calaba los huesos, tenía que dejar de ser la misma coneja loser de siempre.

A Nick le flaqueaban las piernas al ver la expresión asesina de Judy hacia él. No obstante, sacudió la cabeza para ahuyentar sus miedos. Estaba en serios y grandes problemas. No podía pensar en lo sucedido esa noche, aun no…porque cuando lo hiciera, cuando afrontara el hecho de que había estado tan cerca de Judy al estar bailando con ella se daría cuenta de que estaba totalmente perdido ya que con ese hermoso vestido hecho trizas no podía dejar de mirarla y aunque en ese momento no debía hacerlo era inevitable detenerse.

"Estas temblando Zanahorias" Dijo Nick tomando fuerzas abrazándola a pesar de que entendió perfectamente lo que significaba la mirada de Judy, aun a sabiendas de que ella le había lanzado un golpe con una lata en la cabeza hacia algunos minutos, pero necesitaba sentirla cerca.

"¿Hasta cuándo dudaras de mí?" Preguntó Nick con los ojos cerrados como esperando otro golpe.

En ese instante Judy giró su rostro hacia un lado, como si se sintiera culpable de lo que Nick le decía.

Pero él sin dejar de abrazarla, le tomo el mentón, con su pata libre, obligándola a mirarlo.

"Me mirarás y escucharás por última vez lo que quiero decirte" Le dijo Nick con un tono tan seguro que hizo que ella se estremeciera.

"No se preocupen no estoy viendo… no oigo, no oigo … no escucho nada" Decía Spunky tratando de controlar la situación mirándolos por el espejo retrovisor.

"Si vuelves a dudar de mí, Judy, será tu problema. Estoy dispuesto a enfrentar lo que sea necesario para mantenernos juntos. Pero lo último que quiero, es enfrentarme a ti cada instante. Debemos confiar el uno en el otro y apoyarnos…"

"Yo…" Contestó la coneja mirándolo a los ojos. Ella sentía como si algo dentro de su cuerpo se rompiera.

"No quiero que nos expongas a ti y a mí por tus impulsos, tenemos que estar unidos y necesito tú confianza, somos un equipo. Yo creo en ti, Judy" Decía Nick mirándola fijamente "Ahora quiero que tú creas en mi"

"Yo no estoy viendo nada… ustedes tranquilos sigan en lo suyo…" Continuaba diciendo Spunky en tono burlón ya que sabía que estaba siendo completamente ignorado.

Judy seguía mirando a Nick con lágrimas cayéndole por las mejillas. El zorro respiró profundo, sabiendo que ahora todo dependía de ella. Se mantuvo en silencio lo que le pareció una eternidad, mirándola detenidamente. Intentaba captar los sentimientos de ella, pero estaba apresado en los suyos.

De repente, cuando todo parecía indicar que Judy no respondería, una pata de ella se elevó delicadamente sobre el rostro de Nick, lo que hizo que él contuviera la respiración.

"Yo… quiero confiar en ti" Susurró, Judy apenas sonriendo aun con lágrimas en sus ojos y respondió al abrazo de Nick.

Se quedaron abrazados en silencio, en esa obscuridad apenas iluminada por las estrellas.

De pronto, en un momento el auto de Spunky comenzó a avanzar con lentitud y sin mayor explicación se detuvo completamente. Nick se asomó por la ventana y pudo ver que estaban en un vecindario de clase media, las casas tenían una arquitectura de estilo africano con tonalidades terreas amarillos, naranjas y rojizos. Sin duda era un vecindario de Sarah Square.

"¡Aquí estamos!" Les anunció Spunky, virando su cuerpo "¡Vamos!, ¡Vamos! Salgan que ya llegamos" Les ordenó abriendo la puerta lateral del auto.

Bajaron del auto guiados por el lobo y se acercaron a una casa obscura y silenciosa. A uno de los lados había una especie de terraza, a la que daban varias ventanas y una puerta. Spunky abrió con cuidado la puerta y pudieron observar que la casa estaba sumida en la obscuridad.

"Me asegurare de que no hay moros en la costa" Murmuró Spunky sospechosamente.

Cuando se aseguró de que el camino estaba libre hizo una seña para que avanzaran Nick y Judy. Comenzaron a caminar de puntillas siguiendo al lobo por el recibidor en dirección a lo que parecía un sótano. La puerta del primer sótano estaba abierta, después pasaron a un segundo sótano que tenía el techo muy bajo que estaba vacío y muy obscuro. Spunky sacó una linterna y la encendió.

"¡Spunky mi bebé! ¡Debes de estar hambriento! ¡No me digas que al fin tienes amigos, no como ese lobo vago que siempre traes a la casa!" Gritaba la madre de Spunky al reconocer los pasos dentro de la casa.

"¡Mamá déjame en paz y no me llames bebé! ¡No tengo cinco años!" Gritó avergonzado Spunky parándose en seco ante verse descubierto.

"Perdón bebé, digo, Canuto Zeferino III de La Hoya." Respondió con un tono de orgullo la madre del lobo.

"¡¿Canuto?! Y yo pensé que Spunky era feo, creo que de cariño te llamaremos 'Canu'" Dijo burlándose Nick.

"¡Cállate zorro!" Gruñó Spunky con cara de pocos amigos.

Judy quiso reírse, pero al ver la mirada avergonzada del lobo solo bajo las orejas. El lobo se sentía humillado, era su mamá. Sus intenciones eran buenas, pero no en ese momento.

Spunky los hizo pasar por un sótano con el techo muy alto, en ese lugar era muy poco probable que alguien los encontrara. Era un espacio amplio que terminaba en algo que parecía una pared de ladrillo. Sin embargo, se trataba de una puerta pequeña y estrecha, que rechinó cuando Spunky la abrió.

El sótano estaba obscuro. La puerta se cerró tras ellos y al mismo tiempo escucharon el clic de la luz, pudieron observar que era mucho más grande que los otros. El sótano se ilumino con dos suaves luces rojas procedentes de dos lámparas, una a cada lado de un sillón, contra la pared del fondo. Judy miró el cuarto con curiosidad.

Spunky echó una mirada para comprobar que todo estaba en orden. Pero nada lo estaba. En la habitación se acumulaban restos de comida, más latas vacías de bebidas energizantes, papeles arrugados bajo un escritorio y una cobija tirada en el suelo. Un poster de Furrtalica sujeto solo por un clavo en una esquina y eso no mejoraba, precisamente el aspecto de la habitación. Había tres computadoras, que seguían realizando su tarea, ajenas al desorden que las rodeaba. La televisión estaba encendida, estaba ahí el aparato haciendo ruido.

Spunky se dirigió hacia una de las computadoras con la intención de apagarla de lo que después se arrepintió ya que eso lo retrasaría bastante del trabajo que había abandonado.

"Tengo una duda que me gustaría que nos aclararas ¿Cómo supiste donde estábamos y que teníamos que huir en tres minutos?" Preguntó Nick mirando fijamente al lobo.

"Seguí la investigación. En realidad, me di cuenta de que algo pasaba, solo por curiosidad" Contestó Spunky mientras tecleaba algo en una de las computadoras.

Mientras decía eso la cara de Judy reflejo una enorme sorpresa.

"Los hackers a veces nos gusta meternos en donde no nos llaman y gracias a eso esta noche capté trozos de una conversación en un teléfono móvil que estaba espiando que se comunicaba con el teléfono que me pediste rastrear y gracias a eso siguen vivos" Indicó Spunky a Nick mientras tecleaba rápidamente sobre la computadora tratando de distraerse y no pensar tanto en el problema en el que estaba metido.

"¿Sabes algo más? Nick le preguntó a Spunky.

"No nada, solo que los querían fuera de ahí y tal vez tienen sus teléfonos interceptados"

"¿Algo más?" Preguntó Judy armándose de valor para más 'buenas noticias'

"En realidad no, pero tengo un plan, pero de eso hablaremos mañana" Contestó Spunky lanzándoles la cobija que estaba en el suelo e indicándoles con la mirada que se quedarían en esa habitación.

"¡No dormiré aquí! ¡Bajo ningún motivo! Ni siquiera quiero estar en este sitio" Gritó Judy.

"No, esta noche ustedes no saldrán de aquí, se quedarán en este sótano hasta que tenga listo el plan y no usaran sus teléfonos" Dijo Spunky mirando a Judy pasmado e incrédulo.

"No te preocupes, yo me encargo de la 'Princesa Zanahorias'" Dijo entre risas Nick entrecerrando los ojos tratando de no reírse de lo gracioso de la expresión de la coneja.

"¡No dormiré aquí!" Reiteró Judy por si uno de los dos tenía dudas.

"No entiendo porque no podemos dormir aquí" Contestó Nick sintiendo que se le acababa la paciencia.

"Pues porque no, por eso" Decía Judy tratando de convencer a Nick con una voz desafiante.

"¡Si nos vamos de aquí, yo deberé de pasar la noche con un ojo abierto para que nada nos pase!" Contestó Nick respirando hondamente tratando de mantener la calma.

Judy solo asintió ya que tenía la batalla perdida y Nick le lanzó una mirada molesta al lobo.

"Y no me miren así, que ustedes me metieron en este lío" Dijo Spunky molesto.

"Necesito algo para dormir" Dijo Judy, mirando el vestido desgarrado que llevaba.

Entonces se dio cuenta de lo poco que la cubría. Lo había olvidado. Las mejillas se le cubrieron de rubor y, al levantar la cabeza y mirar a Nick, vio que él la estaba mirando también. Sin duda adivinando sus pensamientos. La tensión entre ellos se multiplico por mil.

Rápidamente Spunky salió de la habitación y regresó con una camiseta. Al menos Judy podía utilizarla como camisón.

Nick era muy consciente del aspecto que debía tener, parecido al de un loco que se había escapado de un manicomio y lo peor es que Spunky se había ido dejándolos solos a él y Judy en ese sótano.

Judy salió a la habitación contigua y regreso vestida únicamente con esa camiseta enorme de Spunky. Nick maldijo a Jack en su mente al recordar de su cita con ella. Nick se obligó a bajar la vista y se aclaró la garganta antes de hablar

"Siento lo del archivo del caso" Se disculpó el zorro "Pero era por la seguridad de los dos, me preocupé…" Pero entonces Nick no pudo terminar la frase al sentir la mirada de la coneja.

Judy ladeó la cabeza y se le quedó mirando. Una sonrisa apareció en sus labios cuando la ternura de ver a Nick preocupado le llegó al corazón. Para ella era el zorro más lindo que había visto jamás, pero realmente lo que había hecho que se fijara en él había sido su interior honesto y un corazón repleto de amor que compartir.

"Está bien" Le aseguró Judy mientras se acercaba a él.

Nick la miraba fijamente, con los ojos brillantes de preocupación.

"Se que puedo confiar en ti… zorro astuto"

Nick cerró los ojos y suspiró, visiblemente aliviado. Luego los dos se miraron a los ojos; estaban tan cerca, los dos deseaban algo que no podía ser. Judy dio unos pasos hacia atrás y sonrió mientras cambiaba de tema.

"Lo siento, no sabía que tendríamos que pasar la noche aquí" Se disculpó Judy algo sonrojada viendo como le quedaba grande la camiseta.

"Te queda mejor que a Spunky" Él le sonrió y era cierto "Vamos, tenemos que descansar"

"¿Piensas que es buena idea que nos quedemos aquí?"

"Si, ya es tarde y no quiero que nos vayan a encontrar es mejor no tomar riesgos" Dijo Nick acostándose en el suelo.

"Puedo irme a casa Nick" Empezó a decir ella al ver que solo había un sillón para dormir.

"Y yo no permitiré que te marches sola a estas horas de la noche"

Judy cruzó los brazos y lo miró intentando discutir. "Entonces, dormiremos juntos" ella señalo el sillón, jamás dejaría que el zorro durmiera en el suelo.

La pistola de Nick cayó sobre el suelo de madera de manera ruidosa y rompió el silencio que reinaba en la habitación ¿Había oído mal o Judy acababa de invitarlo a pasar la noche con ella? Tal vez los efectos del plan 'Encanto Wilde' habían sido inmediatos.

"El sillón es tan grande que podemos dormir los dos juntos y aun sobraría espacio" Continuó ella "Te prometo que ni siquiera te rozaré"

Definitivamente Judy debía haberse pasado con las copas aquella noche. No podía ser que Judy estuviera hablando en serio. Dormir juntos no era una buena idea, ya habían dormido juntos, pero eran circunstancias distintas, después del baile de esa noche, lo más sensato era negarse y decirle a la coneja que él se encontraba muy cómodo en el suelo.

"¿Estás segura?" Se escuchó preguntar Nick.

"Ven conmigo" Dijo Judy asintiendo. Con una sonrisa acercándose a él tendiéndole la pata.

Judy se durmió en un instante, estaba muy cansada, él se entretuvo un poco viendo hacia el techo haciendo tiempo hasta que se quedara dormida, la miró y se veía tan tranquila, estaba tan bonita, entonces él comenzó a recordar las imágenes de la persecución mientras Judy corría junto con él.

Lo había tomado de su pata, mientras el mundo se derrumbaba a su alrededor. Pasmado por eso hecho, se incorporó para mirarla. Le apartó una oreja de la cara. Tenía el pelaje más hermoso que había visto en su vida. Gris y perfecta, tan suave como la seda. Le colocó los dedos en la mejilla y la diferencia con su propio pelaje, ese contraste con el rojo le encantó.

Había algo precioso en ella. Algo que lo conmovía. Jamás se había sentido tan atraído por nadie. Ni siquiera por Zara, y eso que había aceptado comenzar a salir con ella solo para conseguir información, la culpa le carcomía por dentro y odiaba arrastrar a Judy a ese lío, pero el 'Encanto Wilde' contrarrestaría eso hasta que pudiera resolver y ordenar su mente y por fin dejaría que ganara la batalla contra ese instinto sucio y enemigo que no lo dejaba vivir en paz, solo por ser un zorro.

En sus pensamientos solo decía 'Te amo Judy Hoops…te amo más de lo que podrías imaginar. Más de lo que he amado a nadie en la vida y más de lo que jamás amaría a nadie más'. Lo mataba verla cerca de Jack, escucharla hablar acerca de él o el solo saber que habían salido y estaban juntos en algún lugar, y en sus pensamientos solo seguía diciendo 'tú me salvaste Zanahorias, y te amo aún más por eso torpe coneja'

Con una lagrima movió su cabeza cerca de la de ella 'Yo quiero ser el que te haga feliz, pero ¿Qué clase de mal sueño es este?' Nick se acercó mucho más a ella sintiendo su respiración 'Jamás funcionaría y además como podrías amar a alguien como yo? Nunca me lo merecería, aunque así fuera' volteó su cara hacia otro lado murmurando" Estamos destinados a jamás estar juntos y aun así lucharé por tu amor"

Agachó su cabeza para aspirar el perfume de Judy. Su pelaje le hizo cosquillas y la calidez que irradiaba su cuerpo lo calmó. Le echó el otro brazo por encima y la acercó un poco más a ella. Demasiado cerca como si fueran un par de amantes en la obscuridad. En ese momento Nick se dio cuenta que él tenía un sueño que había muerto hace mucho tiempo en su interior. El sueño de conocer el amor ¿Porque las cosas habían pasado así? "Maldita suerte" murmuró, tal vez el universo había conspirado para que estuvieran juntos, aunque fuera tan complejo, pero él se había enamorado y eso era todo. Sin darse cuenta se quedó dormido abrazándola, tratando de calmar sus pensamientos.

A la mañana siguiente, Judy entre sueños sentía que estaba muerta, alzó la pata para masajearse la nuca. Notaba como algo así pequeños respiros cerca de ella… y le provocaba escalofríos en los hombros. Abrió los ojos de par en par y parpadeó varias veces. Le venían recuerdos a la cabeza, y que recuerdos, y no quería darse la vuelta porque sabía que Nick estaba acurrucado abrazado de ella.

Frunció el ceño lo único que escuchaba era el televisor encendido ¿Durante cuánto tiempo había estado durmiendo? Se había quedado dormida en ese sótano junto con Nick. Se jaló las orejas silenciosamente tras ese pensamiento.

Sabía que tenía que levantarse, pero ella no quería decir que deseaba hacerlo. Empezó a cerrar los ojos de nuevo disfrutando el calor que la rodeaba. Abrió los ojos de repente con negación y pensó profundamente que estaba sintiendo exactamente. Se puso roja como un tomate cuando recordó que Nick se había quedado dormido abrazado de ella.

Sabía que tenía que moverse de algún modo, se preguntó si podía hacerlo sin despertarlo.

Se movió por el sillón separándose de él muy lentamente. Cuando Nick se giró de su lado para alcanzarla, ella se dio prisa para salir de manera que él no notara sus movimientos.

Se quedo allí asombrada por un momento, después se dio la vuelta para observarlo. Nick dormía tan tranquilo mientras ella estaba tan agitada. Le molestaba que esa tal Zara había podido besarlo y abrazarlo. Judy no estaba muy acostumbrada a sentir celos del 'babas' de Nick como le decía su hermana Lilly y le molestaba pensar que se había puesto celosa ya innumerables veces esos días.

Se preguntó si no había sido un error haber dormido allí, aunque seguramente, si no lo hubiera hecho, se hubiera arrepentido mucho.

"¿Qué estoy haciendo?" Se preguntó en silencio.

Por muy enojada que estuviera con Nick, siempre terminaba perdonándolo y todo seguía como antes. Todavía recordaba la cita que había tenido con Jack, pero tenía que admitir que Nick le gustaba mucho más que cualquier otro.

Volvió observar a Nick, ella sabía que un zorro y una coneja jamás serian bien vistos y eso sería arriesgarse demasiado. ¿Sería que Nick le había estado coqueteando? No iba a darle ni una sola oportunidad de romperle el corazón si es que ese zorro tenía novia, ya que él podría hacerlo con demasiada facilidad si ella lo dejaba.

Pensó en salir corriendo y para cuando ella había terminado de trazar su plan mental encontró su pistola al lado del sillón la tomó y cuando estaba a punto de salir, se dio cuenta que la puerta tenía un código. ¿Cómo se suponía que iba a saber ella el código para abrir esa puerta? A la mejor era el número de latas que había tiradas por toda la habitación 'Genial', murmuró en silencio. En ese instante Spunky abrió la puerta.

Spunky entro al sótano junto con otro lobo, sorprendidos parpadearon varias veces al ver a Judy dando vueltas por la habitación. Spunky se apoyó en la pared, mientras la observaba con mirada divertida. El otro lobo que era un lobo ártico de pelaje gris obscuro se acomodó en el marco de la puerta.

Spunky le lanzó una mirada al otro lobo y le empujó con suavidad.

"Coneja, este es mi amigo Andrew… les ha traído teléfonos que no están interceptados"

Judy observo a ese lobo, era un poco más bajito que Spunky, vestía una camisa negra con unos jeans rotos, tenía una expresión de buena persona más de la que se le veía a Spunky, hasta parecía agradable, pero quién podía confiar en un amigo de ese hacker.

"¿Realmente creías que ibas a salir de aquí sin ser vista?" Preguntó Spunky desafiándola.

"Quiero irme" Dijo Judy retando la mirada de Spunky antes de que le preguntara porque estaba escabulléndose.

"¿Nick sabe que te vas?" Spunky preguntó con curiosidad al ver que el zorro se despertaba.

Realmente Judy creía que iba a salir de allí sin ser vista, pero Spunky adoptó una posición firme.

Judy dio un salto, estaba molesta con ese Spunky y ahora resultaba que además de ese lobo había otro y estaban observándola. Levantó la cabeza con dignidad y caminó hacia ellos. A pesar de llevar la enorme camiseta. En realidad ¿Que podían hacerle?

"Em... Perdón, buenos días" Dijo Nick levantándose de un salto del sillón saludando a los dos lobos intentando mantener la calma mientras sentía la presión de las miradas y se forzó a acercarse a Judy.

"No saldrán de aquí hasta que me den sus teléfonos" Les ordeno Spunky bloqueando la puerta.

"¿Por qué?" Judy preguntó muy molesta. Nick la detuvo de los hombros y suspiro tratando de calmarla.

"Debo de admitir que esto no me lo esperaba, es…es realmente…" Comentó algo eufórico Andrew dando pequeños brincos.

"¿Peligroso?" Preguntó Spunky encogiéndose de hombros.

"Halagador más bien… no creo que cualquiera vaya por ahí ayudando a los mejores policías de Zootopia ¿Sabes lo que darían mis amigos por conocerlos?, quiero decir… no sabría expresarlo con palabras"

"¿No te asusta?" Preguntó Nick.

"¿¡Asustarme dices!?" Exclamó Andrew entusiasmado "Esto es alucinante, es cierto que al principio me asusté un poco, pero ponte en mi lugar, mi reacción es totalmente normal"

"Esto es cualquier cosa menos normal y prométeme que esto no saldrá de aquí, no lo puede saber nadie" Le pidió Judy a Andrew.

"Pueden estar tranquilos, seré una tumba lo juro" Dijo Andrew encogiéndose de hombros.

"Denme sus teléfonos, tendremos que asegurarnos que no han sido interceptados" Les ordeno Spunky sacudiendo los dedos.

"Excelente idea" Aprobó Nick sacando su celular.

Judy, molesta guardó silencio, definitivamente no le caía bien ese lobo y además tenía que soportar a otro igual, a veces sentía que no estaba en la misma longitud de onda que los demás.

"Zanahorias…dame tu teléfono" Dijo Nick con tono firme, fue como una orden que Judy obedeció.

Andrew tomo los teléfonos los desarmo pieza por pieza. No podían arriesgarse a que estuvieran interceptados. Cuando se convenció de que estaban limpios, los volvió a armar regresándoselos a Nick.

"Al menos tendrás un plan" Judy preguntó a Spunky mientras se frotaba los ojos, se sentía muy cansada a pesar de que acababa de despertar.

"Bueno… no es que sea muy elaborado, usaran estos teléfonos de prepago para comunicarnos entre nosotros. A no ser que consigan los números no podrán localizarnos" Spunky dijo mientras sacaba dos móviles del bolsillo de su pantalón.

Judy cogió uno de los teléfonos. En ese breve tiempo que estuvo en su pata se quedó empapado, se sentía muy nerviosa. Nick observó un buen rato su teléfono.

"¿Este es mi 'nueva identidad'? ¿De verdad? ¿Gazelle? ¿Será que es la señal de retirarme?" Dijo Nick incrédulo viendo lo que le acababa de dar Spunky, un teléfono móvil de color rosa claro, la batería se había acabado hace tiempo y la pantalla estaba a oscuras, pero en la parte delantera había una calcomanía descolorida de Gazelle.

"¿Estás pensando en hacer una llamada 'princesa'?" Preguntó Spunky levantando una ceja mirando al teléfono.

Judy intento no reír, la situación no era cómica ni mucho menos. Estaba hecha un lío con esa enorme camiseta, necesitaba cambiarse y lo único que tenía era ese desgarrado vestido que, aunque estaba ya seco era la única opción. Así que prefirió no decir nada, tomo el vestido y se cambió en la otra habitación, regresando inmediatamente para tomar el resto de sus cosas y largarse de allí.

"Estoy asustada" Judy le confesó a Nick tratando de tomar todas sus cosas "¿Qué haremos si nos han descubierto?"

"Es imposible" Le aseguró el zorro dándole unas palmaditas en la espalda "Ten confianza Zanahorias, todo saldrá bien, ya es hora de irnos"

"¡Esperen!" Gritó Spunky "Tengo un plan, tomen las llaves de mi auto lo van a necesitar" Dijo Spunky al tiempo que lanzaba las llaves del auto a Nick "No tengo tiempo de explicarles, nos vemos mañana a las 8 de la noche en el centro comercial Animal Premium Factory Outlets de Sarah Square, busquen la tienda Cowtown Cell phones… Andrew trabaja ahí y los estará esperando… ¡No lleguen tarde!"

Judy solo se quedó mirando a Spunky con cara de '¿De qué habla ese lobo? ¿Por qué tiene un plan?... 'No importa…ya deja de pensar eso' se dijo a sí misma a pesar de todo tenía que confiar ya era lo último que quedaba.

"Ya váyanse, por lo demás no podemos hacer nada en este momento" Dijo Spunky mientras ponía el código abriendo la puerta.

"Nos vamos. Con cuidado chicos" Les dijo gentilmente Nick dándoles unas palmaditas en la espalda a Spunky y Andrew sin cuestionar más el plan.

Cuando al fin Nick y Judy lograron salir de la casa de Spunky y entrar al auto. Judy estaba sentada en el asiento del copiloto, callada y pensativa.

"¿Estas bien?"

Judy volteo para encontrar a Nick preocupado.

"Si estoy bien, hoy será un buen día ¿no?"

"Definitivamente, hoy es nuestro día de descanso y no hay que ver al búfalo mala cara y al engreído del agente 'Salvaje'" Nick encendió el motor observando el tablero del auto de Spunky era todo menos normal estaba mejor equipado que cualquier patrulla del ZPD.

"Si, lo sé. Tuvimos suerte de que Spunky interceptara la llamada" Judy se frotó los ojos.

"Algo te está molestando" Notó Nick.

"Solo siento que no estamos haciendo lo suficiente" Admitió Judy, ella sabía que parte del liderazgo era actuar como si siempre supiera lo que estaba haciendo. Nick era el único con el que compartía sus dudas.

"Ya sabremos qué hacer, estoy seguro de que el auto que nos perseguía es el mismo que logré ver entre sombras en la escena del asesinato de Max, nos hemos acercado a una pista y pronto sabremos quién es Snake" Dijo Nick para confortarla "Siempre sabemos que hacer"

Judy no contestó se quedó en silencio hasta que llegaron a su departamento. Cuando ella pretendía bajar del auto Nick la sorprendió tomándola de su pata diciendo

"Zanahorias ¿Qué te parece si salimos esta tarde? No acepto una negativa, yo sé que no estarás ocupada"

La coneja se giró lentamente hacia él mirándolo en silencio durante unos segundos.

Para Nick esos segundos le parecieron una eternidad, la fase dos del 'Encanto Wilde' tenía que ser esa tarde no podía perder tiempo, tenía que ser más astuto que Jack.

Judy no esperaba que ese zorro quisiera salir con ella, después de todo seguía pensando que Nick tenía novia.

"¿Qué pasa Zanahorias? ¿No quieres salir con este zorro encantador? Como los viejos tiempos" Le dijo Nick viéndola con determinación.

"No… solo que me ha sorprendido tu pregunta…hace ya mucho tiempo que no salimos como antes" Contestó Judy sin saber más que decir sentía que su pulso comenzaba a golpear de manera incontrolada.

"Iba a proponerte que viéramos una película" Dijo Nick sintiendo como de pronto se ponía nervioso.

"Bueno… la verdad…" Titubeo Judy era su imaginación o Nick le estaba proponiendo una cita.

"Lo tomare con un si…y prometo que esta vez será sin persecuciones prometo dejarte sana y salva"

"Zorro astuto" Le dijo Judy sonriendo.

"Nos vemos en mi departamento a las seis"

"Me parece bien, aunque te aviso que es mi turno de elegir la película" Le advirtió con gesto divertido Judy mientras lo apuntaba con un dedo con clara señal de advertencia.

"No me importa… pero sigo creyendo que es muy inmaduro creer en hadas, princesas, brujas y todo eso" Dijo Nick entre risas y de pronto en un gesto inesperado deslizó su pata en el mentón de Judy y alzó su rostro para mirarla.

Judy sonrió entusiasmada saliendo el auto, con aquella propuesta de Nick, sentía que el hambre había desaparecido. Había estado esperando que llegara la tarde. Si por un momento pensó en lo desconfiada que había sido respecto a él. Siempre pensó que Nick no se comportaría como lo estaba haciendo ¿Acaso era una cita? ¿Qué le había sucedido? ¿Tendría ella parte de la culpa en su comportamiento? ¿Se habría dado cuenta que estaba enamorada de él? Así que después de unas semanas de evitar salir con ella, al fin todo volvía como los viejos tiempos, pero después del baile de la noche anterior podía tal vez considerarlo como una cita.

"¡Llámame si me necesitas!" Se despidió Nick mostrándole a Judy el teléfono móvil rosa de Gazelle.

Judy se limitó a sonreír mirando como Nick se alejaba en el auto de Spunky. El corazón no le cabía en el pecho.

Judy POV

Con la emoción que me invadía, se me había olvidado por completo que traía el mismo vestido sucio hecho trizas de la noche anterior y por desgracia comencé a avergonzarme de que me vieran así. Mientras me acercaba al edificio de departamentos donde vivía comencé a caminar de puntillas. Subí rápidamente por las escaleras había tenido un poco de suerte ya que Mrs. Dharma no había logrado verme cuando al fin llegué a la puerta de mi departamento apreté el paso, todavía en puntillas, el plan era abrir la puerta lo más rápido posible ya que la estrategia implicaba que Buky y Pronk no me vieran ya que los conozco lo suficiente para esperarme una de las suyas. Siempre me atacan cuando saben que estoy con la guardia baja y hoy estaba segura de que era uno de esos días en que no pasaría.

"¡Parece que la mejor policía de Zootopia tuvo una noche algo salvaje!" Gritó Pronk desde su departamento.

Dulces galletas con queso mi plan se había hecho añicos, no había logrado abrir la puerta lo suficientemente rápido y cuando al fin logré entrar a mi departamento azoté la puerta con una gran fuerza que las ventanas temblaron.

"Te dije que te callaras, que ibas a hacer enojar a la coneja, no te das cuenta de que al fin paso la noche con el zorro"

"¡Tú cállate!"

"¡No… ¡Tú cállate!"

"¡Cállense!"

De verdad Buky y Pronk no pueden entender que siempre oigo sus gritos a través de la delgada pared, que parece más bien de papel. Siguen creyendo que no los oigo. Pero por desgracia para ellos y para mí, me llega hasta la última palabra con total claridad a pesar de que son unos ¡Chismosos y entrometidos! Siento que los quiero, pero soy consciente de que hay días que ¡No los soporto! Pero no quiero mudarme a pesar de que Nick me insista que debo irme de aquí, soy muy terca y a pesar de todo soy feliz en este pequeño departamento.

Me resultó tan maravilloso poder tomar una ducha y cuando me recosté en mi cama, los recuerdos de la noche anterior venían a mi mente una y otra vez parecía que había tenido mi primera cita con Nick, bueno si por primera cita entendemos que una banda de caimanes nos persiguió y unos murciélagos de la fruta casi nos comieron vivos y aun así era imposible dejar de pensar en ese encantador zorro ¿Sería que me había estado coqueteando? En realidad, no lo creía porque lo había visto demasiado ocupado babeando por su novia… esa zorra… al fin sabia como se llamaba, esa tal Zara y el origen de todos mis males.

Sin darme cuenta me quedé dormida y desperté cuando mi iCarrot comenzó a sonar era una llamada de Fru Fru me lo había prometido todo el día. Sin distracciones de verdad necesitaba descansar, sin llamadas telefónicas, sin mirar en Furrbook, sin correo electrónico y de pronto volví a dormirme, desperté dos horas después. Maldición había vuelto a dormirme.

"¿Por qué no me despertaron?" Les grité a Buky y Pronk.

Me obligué a levantarme y comencé a investigar en Zoogle sobre ese tal Snake, y en realidad no teníamos ni la mayor idea de lo que se nos vendría encima y no podía concentrarme. Aún seguía pensando en la escena de la noche anterior con Nick, volvía a verla en mi mente una y otra vez y me costaba concentrarme.

Tal vez debería buscar a Loui antes de ir al departamento de Nick, pensé, echando un vistazo al reloj en realidad me parecía una chica fantástica parecíamos volvernos amigas con gran rapidez y podría seguir el consejo de mi hermana Lilly de poder tener amigas nuevas, además parecía que ella necesitaba una amiga. Seguramente estaba en el parque donde siempre entrenaba.

Me obligué a respirar profundo y olvidarme de todo lo que había pasado estas semanas, dejar que mi estado de ánimo me nublara el juicio no era buena idea. Me vestí con mis leggins negros, chaqueta y camiseta de cuero, oculté mi pistola por debajo de la chaqueta ya que así parecía que no iba armada en lo absoluto, nunca sabia cuando la tendría que utilizar y lo primero que hice antes de salir fue subirme la capucha de la chaqueta.

Caminé con cuidado por las calles de Zootopia, mi mecanismo de defensa estaba activado había muchas cosas que debía proteger y la tranquilidad de aquellos que no sabían nada era una de ellas, esa era siempre mi prioridad. Al fin llegue al parque que se encontraba cerca del departamento de Nick, busque a Loui, no iba ser difícil encontrar a una gata loca corriendo por todos lados y gritando como si trajera un micrófono integrado.

Cuando llegué al parque a lo lejos divisé a mi amiga, no era difícil encontrarla y cuando la salude a lo lejos comenzó a dar brincos, estaba al borde de un ataque de felicidad se moría de ganas por verme, me preguntaba una y otra vez por mi cita con Jack y me amenazaba en echarse a llorar en cualquier momento si no le contaba lo que había pasado. Le conté todo, desde que baile con Jack hasta cuando me dejo en mi departamento. Luego describí con detalle del baile increíble que había tenido con Nick pero que desgraciadamente ese zorro tenía novia y una cita con él era casi imposible, claro que no dije ni una sola palabra de la misión y como había acabado esa noche hecha un desastre. Cuando al fin había terminado de desahogarme los ojos azules de Loui habían adquirido el tamaño de unas sandias y no se apartaban de mí. Parecía una historia de drama que no tenía fin.

"Perdida… Judy, estás perdida" Me lamenté desplomándome en el césped con pesadumbre en la mirada.

"Pues yo no veo el problema" Dijo Loui entre risas tirándose en el césped junto a mí.

La mire de reojo sin acabar de creer lo que acababa de oír, ¿De verdad creía que no tenía un problema?

"¿Qué quieres que te diga? Para mí es un 'Todos ganan' Ahora que estas saliendo con Jack … el zorro ese Nick se dará cuenta y entonces estará interesado en ti.

Balbucee anonadada encontrando la lógica a lo que acababa de decir Nick y además interesado en mi Pero en verdad empezaba a creer que mi amiga había perdido la cabeza.

"Loui ¿Que parte de que Nick tiene novia no entiendes?"

"Sí que lo entiendo de verdad, pero yo creo que a ese zorro le gustas y te lo demuestra de la única manera que sabe, molestándote y no se atreve a decirte nada, la típica estrategia de los chicos"

"Si es la típica estrategia de los chicos cuando vas a la guardería. Si existiera la más remota posibilidad que le gustara, no me torturaría como lo hace" Le expliqué cargándome de paciencia.

"Tu piensa lo que quieras ya sé que no puedo convencerte de lo contrario "Dijo Loui levantando el cuello de su chaqueta para protegerse del aire frio "El amor parece una especie de enfermedad, que debíamos de evitar a toda costa o tomar vitaminas para no morirnos"

"Cuando te enfermas con el virus del amor… estás perdida, no importa que salgas con el chico más guapo y valiente de toda Zootopia…" Dije un poco triste refiriéndome a Jack, pero me sentía con buena suerte ya que sin duda platicar con Loui me hacía bien, no dejaba de pensar que es una gata genial y muy divertida.

De pronto me llego el delicioso olor que provenía de un pequeño puesto que se encontraba en el parque donde vendían café y pastelillos, así que invite a Loui a tomar un café, nos haría bien a las dos ya que esa ola de aire tibio que olía a café tostado era imposible de ignorar.

"¿Te sientes bien Judy? Estoy segura de que con la cara que has puesto es porque no puedes dejar de pensar en él, y hasta el más leve contacto hace que sientas un revoloteo por dentro" Me dijo Loui dando brincos intentando formarse en la línea.

"Si ya se, tiene novia" Le dije "No te preocupes, me quedaré sola para siempre"

Loui aspiro aire por entre los dientes, produciendo un sonido silbante, y apretó los labios con un gesto de desaprobación. Solo con eso logro hacerme reír, aunque apenas llevaba unos días de conocerla, pronto me había dado cuenta, de que a veces, en vez de hablar esa gata dejaba que su cara expresara lo que pensaba.

"Me encanta el invierno. ¿A ti no? El aire frio y cuando cae lluvia el aroma de la tierra mojada. Abrigarse con bufandas y guantes"

Me encogí de hombros y la miré diciendo "¿Estás loca? A mí me gusta el sol es porque mi familia es de Bunnyborrow ¿Alguna vez estuviste allá?"

"No. Todavía no. Mi familia es del Distrito de Canales"

Tuve un impulso de decir algo tonto, como una gata vivía en el Distrito de Canales, un lugar de reptiles, pero me mordí la lengua. Loui me inspiraba cierto respeto y admiración. Se la veía muy segura de sí y de lo que pensaba del mundo, y yo necesitaba conocerla mejor antes de poderle mostrar mi lado tonto.

Llegamos a la parte donde se exponen los pasteles y bocadillos, y me distraje un momento con las galletas de zanahoria. Sobre el mostrador de vidrio, vi un chocolate con envoltorio morado. Era chocolate de moras. Se lo compraré a Nick, pensé al tiempo que extendía la pata para tomarlo Loui levanto la ceja como si cuestionara mi compra.

"No es para mí… es para Nick" Le expliqué.

Levanto otra ceja. Pero no supe bien que significaba eso.

"Le hará acordarse de mí, pues tiene sabor a moras. Mi hermana Lily dice que es bueno regalarles a los chicos algo que les haga recordarnos"

Loui me miro con curiosidad.

"En Bunnyborrows mi familia cultiva moras, aunque bueno …. él me dice Zanahorias"

Loui asintió. Me dio un leve estirón en una de mis orejas y me miró a los ojos diciendo "Te sienta"

Imagine la escena. Seria super lindo. Le daría el chocolate a Nick. El sonreiría, sentiría el aroma de las moras, hundiría su cara en mi cuello y prometería guardar ese chocolate por siempre o se lo comería de un bocado, daba igual, sería el primero de muchos recuerdos especiales que le daría como me había aconsejado mi hermana. Pero claro recuerden que con mi racha de suerte actual nada podía salir como lo planeaba.

"Vaya. Si que te dio fuerte el virus" Decía Loui mientras me tocaba la frente para ver si no estaba enferma de verdad.

Levante una ceja y sonreí. Era mi manera de decirle "Ya lo creo" Ella me entendió.

Mas tarde, apenas llegue al departamento de Nick como habíamos acordado me detuve frente a la puerta armándome de valor pensando una y otra vez que … claro que no era una cita ¿Podría realmente ser una cita?

En cuanto entre a su departamento Nick me recibió con una sonrisa.

"¿Estás lista Zanahorias? Esta noche seremos películas, tu y yo en el sofá con palomitas de maíz"

El corazón me latía a mil, suspire tratando de tomar aire mientras forzaba una sonrisa, me quité la chaqueta y dejé mi pistola en el recibidor, realmente Nick tenía un departamento muy acogedor y se notaba que se había esmerado por tener todo preparado para cuando yo llegara, por primera vez encontré el departamento limpio y sin cosas tiradas en el piso, de pronto me llené de recuerdos cuando vi la enorme televisión y el sofá, esa noche beberíamos refresco, comeríamos palomitas de maíz, era como si todo hubiera cambiado repentinamente y dejaba de existir el peligro del exterior. Al fin Nick y yo disfrutábamos de un tiempo especial para los dos.

Nick se encontraba en la cocina sacando las deliciosas palomitas de maíz del microondas. Entonces nos sentamos a comer en el sofá, la luz suave se colaba a través de la gran ventana y noté que Nick se había sentado demasiado cerca de mí, después de haber dormido junto a él la noche anterior no conseguía relajarme lo suficiente para entender que era lo que ese zorro me estaba diciendo ya que mi cabeza me daba vueltas, él estaba hablando y recuerdo de pronto ¡bum!, su voz diciéndome:

"Zanahorias… La verdad no me gusta mucho la idea de trabajar bajo las órdenes de ese conejo rayado"

"Hablando… de eso" Comencé a decir, tratando de disimular que no había escuchado el inicio de la conversación.

"Si hablando de eso, dime ¿Qué tal el chico 'lindo' y patán que te gusta?" Me interrumpió.

Algo dentro de mí se revolvió… Pulgas zoombis por favor compórtense dije para mí, realmente no creía que Nick estuviera hablando de él.

"¿Qué chico lindo y patán me gusta?" Fingí ignorar a que se refería para no hablar acerca del tema.

"¿No me dijiste ayer que era tu novio?"

"Yo jamás dije eso"

"Si lo admitiste y ayer en el precinto…. Me di cuenta de que…" Y el solo se interrumpió.

Sentí que me desmayaba. Imaginé que Nick me decía: "Me di cuenta de que estoy enamorado de ti" y el nudo en la garganta se me fue al estómago y exploto en un circo de pulgas zoombis que brincaban de un lado a otros sin parar. Nada mas no habían revivido si no que ya habían hecho un circo.

Pero no lo dijo. No dijo nada.

"¿De qué te disté cuenta?" Le pregunté despacito, queriendo y no queriendo saber.

"De que es medio mamón ¿No?"

El circo de pulgas zoombis se murieron en un instante como si les hubieran dado un fuerte golpe con un periódico al darme cuenta de que Nick se refería a Jack.

"¡Llevo días diciéndote que él no es así, solo que es diferente!" Le contesté haciéndome la indignada.

"Ten cuidado, Judy" Me dijo Nick en un tono de voz, tan bajito que no me creí que las palabras hubieran salido de él y continuo "Ser agradable contigo es algo que va en contra de su propia naturaleza ¿Desde cuándo estando yo cerca se comporta como un animal normal civilizado?"

"No es fácil ser él y lo sabes" Respondí evitando el contacto visual, pero escuché como Nick suspiró y hundí mi cabeza en el sofá.

"Cree que no seguiremos investigando los otros casos y además yo no dejare que me pisotee cada vez que se le apetece, y eso va a acabar"

Nick sonaba tan convincente que gire la cabeza para mirarlo. Parecía preocupado se le notaba en los ojos, y mi cabeza no dejaba de recordar lo que me había dicho Loui ¿Le gusto a Nick? La sola idea se me hacía absurda e intentaba sacármela de la cabeza.

"¿Estás bien?" Le pregunté, y por un momento me parecía ver en sus ojos algo parecido a dolor.

Se encogió de hombros y me dedico una de sus sonrisas de indiferencia.

Traté de tomar un puñado de palomitas de maíz de su plato, pero entonces sentí como Nick apartaba el plato escondiéndolo detrás de su espalda.

"Digamos que no me gusta compartir. Eres mi Zanahorias y solo yo puedo hacerte la vida imposible" Me dijo en tono burlón.

"¡Devuélvemelas!" Le grite, de verdad que no podía saber cuándo Nick realmente estaba hablando en serio casi siempre tenía un comportamiento bastante infantil que me hacía enojar fácilmente.

"Te las devuelvo si me dices un secreto" Me dijo Nick levantando el brazo dejando el recipiente fuera de mi alcance.

"El chantaje es un delito Nicholas Wilde" Contesté haciéndome hacia atrás ya que solo podía recuperar esas endemoniadas y deliciosas palomitas de maíz si me pegaba completamente al cuerpo de él y era algo que no iba a dejar que pasara.

"Lo sé, pero como te dije solamente yo puedo hacerte la vida imposible"

"Que suerte tengo de que seas mi bully particular" Dije poniendo los ojos en blanco.

"Un placer" Me dijo guiñándome el ojo, recostándose en el sofá con un despreocupado gesto ofreciéndome palomitas ya que se había dado cuenta de que no lograría chantajearme por esta vez.

A veces me gustaría ver que ocurre dentro de la cabeza de ese zorro, pero sé que esa cabeza es un territorio peligroso.

Después de media hora Judy terminó eligiendo la película de Furrmeo y Julieta con Leonilo Dicarpio. Nick aceptó de mala gana y el problema de que ellos vieran películas juntos era que nunca se ponían de acuerdo. El zorro siempre terminaba ganando por lo cual escogía películas de acción o terror y a la pobre de Judy le tocaba elegir una de cada tres entonces era cuando a Nick le tocaba tragarse una romántica y dado que estaba en la operación 'Encanto Wilde' tendría que aceptar sin reclamos.

"¡Que romántico!" Suspiró Judy cuando la película llego a la parte en que Furrmeo se cuela a la fiesta de la familia de Julieta y se ven por primera vez y ¡bum bum! Sus corazones se aceleran.

"Al principio sí, pero después…" Nick decía mientras hacia una imitación de alguien al que estaban degollando.

Judy solo fulminó al zorro con la mirada, ella seguía perpleja sin pestañar observando a los infortunados amantes pasar por todos sus enredos y malentendidos en la pantalla, una parte de su mente comenzó a divagar. 'El amor es una tragedia' pensó, se recostó en su asiento, asumió una clásica pose de heroína trágica con una expresión melancólica y siguió mirando la película. Sintió un vínculo con Julieta que había sufrido por amor. En un momento Nick le pasó a Judy las palomitas de maíz, y ella se preguntó si se habría dado cuenta de su pose, pero el zorro no hizo ningún comentario burlón. Obviamente no le llamó la atención.

Mientras seguía la película Judy comenzó a enojarse. Furrmeo se comportaba como un perfecto donjuán; al principio estaba enamorado de una chica llamada Rosaline y luego cambió de idea en un segundo cuando conoció a Julieta. Entonces comenzó a preguntarse porque seguía enamorada de Nick si ella pensaba que él tenía novia, para ese momento Judy se enfadó más aún. Demonios. Con él y con ella misma, con razón las heroínas trágicas se ven tan desdichadas. El amor es una porquería.

"Bueno los tiempos habían cambiado desde la época de Furrmeo y Julieta. Ya no tenemos que hacer lo que quieren los chicos" Dijo Judy.

Mientras en la pantalla, Furrmeo bebía la poción y hacía un discurso rimbómbate sobre que había tocado los labios de Julieta.

"Por favor Romeo no seas infantil…apenas viste a Julieta cinco minutos" dijo Nick mientras ponía su pata en su cara en seña de desaprobación.

"Cállate Nick, no me dejas escuchar… además es un clásico, revolucionó la literatura" Judy lo miró extrañada sin entender porque ese zorro no se conmovía con la historia.

Hubo un silencio profundo, muy profundo y de pronto Nick no aguantó y estallo en carcajadas, pero Judy no respondió solo le lanzo una mirada al zorro por millonésima vez en la noche enojada, muy enojada.

Al terminar la película de la cual Judy había escuchado solo la mitad gracias a las burlas de Nick, la coneja se perdió en sus pensamientos observando al zorro, se fijaba en cada detalle en su pelaje rojizo, en sus ojos verdes y en que tal vez algún día terminaría yendo a algún tipo de terapia psicológica gracias a sus comentarios fuera de lugar.

"Disculpa… Zanahorias no quería burlarme, pero sabes… eso del romance medieval como que no es lo mío ya sabes ese Furrmeo es un loquillo" Continuaba diciendo Nick entre risas.

"Gracias, que bueno que aceptas tu error" Judy le dijo mirándolo con una sonrisa sarcástica, que provoco una sonrisa en los labios del zorro. Una bella sonrisa.

"¿Entonces?" Preguntó Nick.

"¿Entonces qué?" Respondió Judy.

"Solo intentaba recalcar las virtudes de Furrmeo" Volvió a mofarse Nick. Pero entonces recordó que ya era tarde y al siguiente día tendrían que llegar temprano al precinto, pero había que seguir con la operación 'Encanto Wilde' y dejar de hacer enojar a Judy, aunque esto último lo disfrutaba ya que todo comenzaba con una cosa simple y después cada uno contratacaba al otro hasta que la coneja terminaba enojada y haciendo rabietas entonces pensó que era mejor comenzar la fase dos del plan.

"Zanahorias ya es tarde…"

Judy vio la hora en su iCarrot y se sorprendió de que fuera tan tarde '¿Cómo había pasado tan rápido el tiempo?' Pensó.

"¡Vamos, yo te llevaré!" Nick dijo en un tono amable pasando su pata por una de las orejas de Judy viéndola fijamente.

Judy se puso rojísima, claro que le había gustado tenerlo tan cerca, pero intento sacarlo de inmediato de su cabeza, tal vez era mejor guardarlo en su archivo de fantasías favoritas para cuando se dedicaba a soñar despierta.

En camino al departamento de Judy, el zorro había estado muy callado manejaba un poco distraído. Ella no podía hablar, no podía respirar solo podía mirarlo y preguntarse porque eso del amor tenía que ser tan complicado, pero sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos cuando al fin se dio cuenta de que Nick se había estacionado frente al edificio de departamentos donde ella vivía.

"Entonces … ¿Por qué tan seria Zanahorias? ¿O estás pensando en Furrmeo?"

"Claro … que no" Contestó Judy sintiendo que se estaba poniendo roja. No podía decirle a Nick que realmente se estaba pensando en él ¿Verdad? Así que le dijo lo primero que se le vino a la cabeza:

"Mas bien me pones nerviosa" Entonces la coneja pensó 'Estúpida… Estúpida Judy perfecto' Obviamente se sonrojo más y se puso muchísimo más nerviosa.

"¿Yo te pongo nerviosa?" Nick dijo riendo de un modo contagioso.

De no haber sido porque Judy estaba hecha un nudo de nervios, se hubiera reído con él.

"Que gracioso Zanahorias… Porque tú me pones nervioso a mi" Contestó Nick tomando la pata de Judy.

La coneja sintió como se quedó casi sin respirar se había quedado pegada al asiento y su cuerpo no respondía y las pulgas zoombis parecían corresponder al quedarse en shock ante tal comentario.

Entonces Nick portándose como un caballero (haciendo uso de todas las herramientas del 'Encanto Wilde') bajo del auto y le abrió la puerta a Judy para ayudarla a salir, pero ella no se movía.

"¿Por qué no dices nada Pelusa?"

Judy seguía con la mirada perdida sin moverse, Nick la observaba de pie con los brazos cruzados esperando a que ella saliera del auto. A esas alturas la coneja estaba esperando a que el zorro se burlara o se riera de ella en cualquier momento, pero su silencio le parecía alarmante.

De pronto ella sintió unos brazos fuertes que se deslizaban bajo sus rodillas y la levantaban. Se le escapó un grito de sorpresa a la coneja y su primera reacción fue tomarlo del cuello mientras el zorro comenzaba a levantarla.

"¿Qué estás haciendo Nick?" Le preguntó Judy nerviosa tratando de detenerlo.

Nick le pasó un brazo por la cintura y utilizó la pata que le quedaba libre para desabrocharle el cinturón de seguridad. Una vez liberada la levantó y la sacó del auto.

"Tengo algo para ti" Le dijo Nick con naturalidad mientras sujetaba a Judy sin apartar los ojos de ella.

Ella estaba segura de que en cualquier momento Nick se echaría a reír o diría alguna broma, pero ese momento no llegaba. Durante unos segundos que parecían interminables los ojos de él no se apartaban de los de ella.

"¡Déjame en el suelo!" Le ordenó Judy rompiendo el silencio entre risas, ruborizada y nerviosa de tenerlo tan cerca.

Nick le guiñó el ojo sin dejarla en el suelo.

"¡Por favor Nick!" Gritaba Judy.

Nick se apiadó de ella y la dejó en el suelo. Cuando Judy tocó tierra firme se balanceó un poco y él la sujetó rápidamente por la espalda.

"Te ves muy tierna cuando te enojas" Dijo riendo el zorro hablándole muy cerca.

Judy le dio un codazo en las costillas y soltó un pequeño suspiro. En realidad, ella no sabía si el intentaba coquetear con ella, pero pensando bien dudaba que el zorro estuviera coqueteando ya que ella había visto la chica perfecta que tenía como su novia.

Entonces Nick se dio cuenta de que tenía que darle el regalo que había preparado y ¡Tenía que ser en ese momento! Se sentía con algo de vergüenza, pero tenía que seguir con su plan así que saco de su bolsillo una pequeña cajita.

"He estado pensando que nunca te he regalado nada, así que… este mmm este… es un pequeño regalo Zanahorias" Nick añadía con dulzura mientras extendía con su pata la cajita "Es un detalle sencillo, pero espero que te guste"

Judy extrañada aceptó el presente. Se fijo en la pequeña cajita "Gracias… No es ninguna broma ¿Verdad?" Le preguntó un poco desconfiada, ya conocía a ese zorro.

Nick sonrió sin decir palabra. Ella observaba la caja con detenimiento "¿Se trata de un soborno?"

"No" Respondió Nick con calma como si esperara esa pregunta.

"Nick… tienes cara de sospechoso"

"No, nada de eso … solo quiero darte un regalo" Decía Nick encogiéndose de hombros.

"Es que nadie me ha hecho un regalo desde hace tiempo… Mucho tiempo" Dijo Judy abalanzándose sobre él dándole un abrazo.

Judy abrió la cajita un poco vacilante y de pronto quedo perpleja al ver el contenido, sus ojos no podían abrirse más ante la sorpresa. Se congeló completamente cuando lo vio. Era una verdadera obra de arte, un zorro de color rojo y una coneja gris de origami tiernamente tomados de las patas.

"Pero…es tan…" Judy no terminó la frase se lanzó de un salto y le dio otro gran abrazo al zorro.

"¿Te gusta?" Preguntó Nick con las cejas levantadas y el rostro ansioso.

Judy sostuvo en su corazón las pequeñas figuritas y lo miró fijamente.

"Gracias… Es el mejor regalo que he recibido" Decía Judy feliz dando pequeños saltos y volviendo a abrazar al zorro.

Judy lo había abrazado sin que Nick se lo esperara, y solo él respondió ese gran abrazo, asegurándose de no apretarla muy fuerte. Inmediatamente el cerebro de Nick lo empezó a traicionar sentía ese abrazo de la coneja tan cálido no como el que se le daba a un amigo si no uno real con sentimiento. Comenzó a pensar '¿Realmente le gusto? No abrazas a alguien así si no le agradas ¿Verdad?' Nick la seguía abrazando y seguía pensando que eso era asombroso. Tan solo quedaban unos segundos antes de que ella se alejara y entrara al edificio de departamentos, así que él tomo su pata y movió su rostro a centímetros de ella diciendo "Coneja sentimental" Fue literalmente lo único que pudo decir en ese momento y cuando ella se alejó él solo levanto su pata para decirle adiós.

Nick regreso a su departamento con sentimientos encontrados, Judy lo había abrazado y se sentía tan bien tenerla tan cerca, había sido una noche tranquila y llena de sorpresas y podía sentir que la segunda fase del 'Encanto Wilde' había sido todo un éxito, aunque era demasiado pronto para cantar victoria, ganar significaba no tener ni el más mínimo temor a perder, pero no podía verse como ganador hasta que Judy estuviera completamente loca por él.

Nick POV

No me avergüenza admitir que no soy de los que tienen un sueño ligero. Jamás me daría cuenta si viniera una grúa y levantará el techo de mi departamento. Por desgracia hay un solo animal en Zootopia que no entiende que es algo genético y con eso jamás debes jugar.

Entre sueños pude reconocer el olor de chocolate de moras, comencé a sentir como se me hacía agua la boca, de pronto mi estómago comenzó a gruñir traicionándome fue entonces que abrí un ojo todavía adormilado y me di cuenta de que Zanahorias estaba frente a mi partiéndose de risa poniendo un chocolate en mi nariz. No era justo que ella estuviera utilizando comida para despertarme e incitar mis antojos, así que gruñí y le tiré la almohada.

"Al fin despiertas zorro" Judy me decía mientras seguía riendo.

Estire mi brazo tirando de ella con bastante fuerza, teniendo en cuenta que me acababa de despertar.

"¿Qué haces Zanahorias?" Le pregunté enterrando mi cabeza en su cuello haciéndole cosquillas.

"Admirando lo increíblemente flojo que eres"

"No me llames flojo cualquier cosa menos eso" Le supliqué levantando la cabeza.

Judy soltó una carcajada.

"¿Te estas riendo de mí?" Le pregunté, pero su mirada me distrajo, oportunidad que ella aprovecho para arremeter contra mí y empezar a hacerme cosquillas, no le permitiría ganar así que ataque igual, pero ella pegó tal salto que se cayó de la cama. Me abalancé sobre ella, pero consiguió esquivarme justo a tiempo. Fallé mi objetivo y terminé aterrizando estrepitosamente en el suelo de mi habitación. Mi despertar había sido una tortura y todo para diversión de Zanahorias.

Unos veinte minutos más tarde Judy seguía apurándome fuera de mi departamento mientras yo tomaba mis cosas y salía corriendo ¿Cómo un animal como yo podía pasar de estar tan triste a sentir que al estar con ella no me hacía falta nada? Supongo que así es el amor, una montaña rusa de emociones y sentimientos encontrados: en un momento dado estas en lo más alto, y al siguiente, te arrastras por el suelo, y ni siquiera sabes cómo has llegado allí.

Cuando llegamos al ZPD, había más bullicio de lo esperado.

"¡Vaya, pero si son los prodigios en resolver crímenes!" Dijo Delgato.

Maldición había llegado temprano el oficial 'Rasca-rasca' y ya estaba molestando, ese teatrito estaba consiguiendo que me mareara.

"También me da gusto verte Delgato ¿Trabajando duro?" Me burlé.

"De hecho si compañero" Dijo el león con un tono sarcástico en su máxima expresión. "Mientras ustedes estaban fuera pasando un 'romántico' e increíble día de descanso yo atrapé al asesino del famoso oso Max" Me contestó Delgato en un tono sarcástico.

Judy escuchaba sorprendida, de lo cual Delgato se percató y a carcajadas nos dijo:

"Se quedaron sin habla ¡Me encanta! Vengan a conocer al asesino. Está en el interrogatorio. Preparándose para soltar la sopa. Su nombre es Bosk Bones "

Seguimos a Delgato, atravesando los amplios pasillos del precinto uno hasta los solitarios y desolados cuartos de interrogación.

Judy estaba ansiosa por saber quién se había adjudicado ese asesinato. Deteniéndose a través del espejo de doble vista, tomó un profundo respiro podía ver en su rostro que ella estaba segura de que ese caimán no era el asesino de Max.

Era el cadenero que no quería dejarnos entrar a Jimmy Di Club. En verdad era un caimán grande y fuerte. Mientras observábamos, él escribía rápidamente en el papel que tenía enfrente.

"¿Ya está escribiendo su confesión?" Pregunté sorprendido.

"El señor Bosk llego hace unas horas, exigiendo hablar sobre el asesinato del señor Max, pero cuando yo le dije que yo era el encargado del caso, estuvo dispuesto a hablar conmigo. Lo primero que dijo fue 'un regalo de Snake' No pude hacer que se explicara, y parecía haber olvidado lo que dijo. Pero recuerda el asesinato. Recuerda que le inyecto una mezcla de drogas a nuestra víctima, incluso admitió haberlo dejado en ese callejón para que muriera" Delgato parecía tan complacido consigo mismo, que yo no podía evitar desalentarlo, aunque sea un poco.

"Así, que el gran misterio del asesinato, que tú resolviste, entró aquí por sí mismo, y admitió todo. Admiró tu destreza oficial Rasca-Rasca. Desearía ser la mitad de detective que eres tú, En verdad tienes que enseñarme ese truco uno de estos días" Dije mirándolo directamente a los ojos y el tono sarcástico ayudó a enmascarar el terror que Judy sentía.

"Ríete, todo lo que quieras ¡Pero el caso se está cerrando sin que ustedes hayan hecho nada! No espera, si hicieron, se me olvidaba que destrozaron dos patrullas" Dijo Delgato riendo a carcajadas y continuo "Véanlo de este modo. Un tipo malo menos en las calles"

"¿No hicimos nada? Estábamos siguiendo una pista. Tú estabas aquí sentado en el precinto" Judy respiró con la conmoción había olvidado por completo que las pistas que seguíamos eran todo un secreto, entonces suspiró diciendo "Pero si, que bueno que se saca un tipo malo de las calles"

Yo veía como bajaba la mirada decepcionada, aquello que había dicho no era verdad, y el policía dentro de ella sufría. Nosotros sabíamos de la nota que ella había recibido y nos indicaba que había tres asesinatos anteriores por lo tanto eso no era justicia, era una tragedia.

Entramos al cuarto junto con Delgato y leímos la confesión. Judy se quedó observando los ojos del caimán, parecían dormidos y perdidos. La confesión era perfecta, cerraba el caso, pero dejaba un mal sabor de boca, teniendo que poner tras las rejas a lo que parecía para ella un inocente.

Judy solo le quedo voltear a ver a Delgato y dijo "Buen trabajo". Fue todo lo que dijo y salió del cuarto decepcionada.

Judy se sentía frustrada, quería irse a casa. Sus ojos se le llenaban de lágrimas, pero no quería llorar. ¿Sería que ese tal Jimmy Di al saber que estábamos buscando al asesino de Max había enviado a un animal, para limpiar el asesinato?

Yo tenía el presentimiento de que eso no había terminado aún.

De ahí en adelante, los acontecimientos sucedieron con una velocidad asombrosa. A pesar de que el caimán había rechazado cualquier ayuda legal se había presentado ese abogado que ya todos conocíamos en la ciudad de Zootopia como Conchili Gonzales un pequeño perro pug que vestía un traje gris elegante, y con su brazo izquierdo sujetaba un maletín negro, graduado de la temida escuela de leyes de Savage City conocido por sus peculiares anuncios televisivos, en el que se mencionaba su lema "¡No sea animal! llame a Conchili su abogado criminal."

Cuando ese abogado llegó ya se había corrido la voz, el famoso pug había llegado a defender a un asesino y es que independientemente de lo despreciables que fueran los criminales tenían derecho a un abogado. Era bien sabido que el precinto uno, más que estación de policía, parecía el centro de operaciones de una revista de chismes, la prensa siempre estaba al asecho de nuevas noticias y ese día no había sido la excepción, ya que un reportero esperaba al temido abogado junto a una cámara a la entrada del edificio del ZPD para preguntarle si representaría a Bosk "Sin comentarios" Dijo con brusquedad mientras seguía su camino. Pero desde ese momento la ciudad de Zootopia sabría que ese asesino monstruoso tendría un abogado sin escrúpulos que lo defendería y muy posiblemente encontraría un hoyo legal que permitiría que saliera bien librado de los cargos que le presentaban.

El pug merodeo el precinto, patrulleros uniformados se paseaban de un lado a otro, Jack Savage con su traje se contorneaba por los pasillos con cara de estar enfadado con el mundo, bueno no hablare sobre ese animal porque me da coraje solo de ponerme a pensar en él hasta el hígado me duele, pero habíamos tenido suerte de no haber hablado con él en todo el día ya que no me sentía con ganas de soportar a esa liebre engreída ya tenía suficiente con el ambiente especialmente cargado y la tensión que se podía sentir en cada rincón.

En el precinto uno, no habían tenido un momento de tranquilidad desde que se había comenzado a investigar el asesinato de ese oso que había ocurrido en Tundratown. Bogo esperaba que con esa confesión las cosas se tranquilizaran muy pronto, pero el que ese abogado fuera a representar a Bosk el caimán podía traer más conflictos de lo esperado. Cada vez que daba un paso ese pug recibía más atención de lo acostumbrado ¿Por qué no iban a mirarlo? Habían atrapado al asesino, lo tenían preso al otro lado del pasillo y ahora venía un abogado contratado por quién sabe quién a salvarlo. El abogado del diablo camino por el laberinto de las salas de interrogatorio al final del pasillo encontró a Judy y a Nick y se presentó con un apretón de manos firme, los miró a los ojos con tono de voz relajada, sin preocupación aparente.

Del otro lado, en la recepción, Benjamín organizaba las apuestas, aunque claro para el jefe Bogo todos estaban trabajando, sin embargo, cuando algo importante pasaba en el ZPD y el jefe se ocupaba de mantener a la prensa alejada, los oficiales aprovechaban un receso para platicar y relajarse. Especialmente ese día tenían un asunto pendiente y era la famosa apuesta sobre el baile de invierno que, aunque todavía faltaba tiempo para ese esperado evento ellos tenían que aprovechar para comenzar las apuestas ¿A caso Nick al fin se atrevería a invitar a Judy? O era que ¿Judy tendría que invitar al cobarde del zorro?, todos apostaban desde un Zoodollar y riendo todos ponían sus mejores predicciones.

"Pero ¿Quién va a apostarle a Nick ¿¡Ese zorro es un miedoso!" Gruñó Delgato.

"Yo" Contestó McCuerno sacando un fajo de billetes de su bolso y añadió "¡Maldita sea Delgato! Que cobarde eres … Pero bueno… allá tú"

"Yo apuesto por Jack Savage" Dijo Francine

"¿Cómo? ¿Tú quieres apostar que la invitara Savage? No es justo por que ya habías apostado por Nick y Jack no estaba en la apuesta" Se quejó McCuerno

"Te aseguro que yo ganaré ¿Cuánto quieres apostar?" Francine se apresuró a decir sacando un fajo de billetes más grande que el de McCuerno entregándoselo a Benjamín antes de que siguieran las risas burlonas de Delgato. Ella ya tenía un plan y pensaba que si nadie se daba cuenta no se podría considerar como trampa ¿O sí?

Ante esa situación intervino Benjamín escondiendo sus dulces y endemoniadas donas ya que si no cuidaba sus preciadas posesiones podía terminar con un bajón de azúcar.

"A ver… hagamos esto más en orden ¿Quién quiere apostar y a quién?"

Se oyeron voces que apostaron a uno y a otro Benjamín se encargó de casar las apuestas en menos de 10 minutos teniendo cuidado de que el jefe Bogo no pasara por allí, cuando al fin todos los oficiales se dispersaron pretendiendo que nada pasaba Nick apareció en la recepción sin darse cuenta de la junta clandestina que hacía minutos había terminado en donde, por mayoría de las apuestas había quedado claro que todos pensaban que él era un zorro miedoso.

Nick se acercó con su típica cara de despreocupado saludando a Benjamín, pero este no le respondió parecía indignado y muy enojado con el zorro.

"Vaya hasta que apareces…y no sabes cómo te agradezco que me hayas cumplido la promesa de que me conseguirías la cita. ¡Ahora déjame en paz!" Dijo Benjamín tratando de parecer intimidante, aunque por dentro de moría de terror eso de las peleas no eran lo suyo, pero ya era hora de reclamarle a Nick.

"Benja mi amigo, no te enojes… te prometo que lo hare" Dijo Nick dándole unas palmaditas en la espalda al cheetah

"No te creo… además si tú no tienes cita para el baile dudo que consigas una para mi"

"Esa no parece ser la opinión general. De hecho, se de unas cuantas chicas que se mueren por salir conmigo, hasta se refieren a mi como el zorro más deseado de toda Zootopia"

"Eso es demasiada información, además más vale que te vayas antes de que vomite" Benjamín dijo arqueando rápidamente las cejas sintiendo que se le subían todas las donas que se había comido hacia unos minutos a la garganta.

"Cómo aquel día, cuando vomitaste durante tu inolvidable actuación en el desfile de navidad"

"Fuiste tú el que me dio una dona pasada, no vomité por que estuviera nervioso"

"Lo que tú digas… Benja" Le dijo Nick.

En ese instante Judy llegó apurada a la recepción, notó como Benjamín miraba a Nick, pero no entendía nada de lo que estaba ocurriendo y para agraviar más la situación apareció Jack con su impecable traje negro y su cara de pocos amigos.

"Judy ¿Qué haces aquí? Te dije que necesitaba hablar contigo en mi oficina" Dijo Jack mirando fijamente a Judy con un aire de autoridad.

"Si… yo…" Los ojos de Judy se abrían lentamente sin saber que decir sintiéndose un poco estúpida.

Jack le respondió a Judy con una sonrisa incómoda y se quedaron mirando el uno al otro, en silencio, un silencio perfecto típico de novela romántica. El típico silencio cuando el chico besa a la chica y todo vuelve a ser mágico, pero nada podía ser mágico en el ZPD y mucho menos si tenían a Nick en medio de esa escena.

El zorro comenzó a fingir que tosía y que se ahogaba. Si esa era la peculiar visión del zorro de cómo era una novela romántica.

"Te veo en cinco minutos" Dijo la liebre alejándose.

Cuando Jack estaba fuera del campo de visión, la coneja se paró frente a Nick y le dijo:

"¿En verdad Nick no sé qué problema tienes con Jack?"

"Es envidia ¿Verdad?" Preguntó Benjamín desviando la mirada un poco avergonzado por su pregunta.

"¿Y porque debería de tener envidia?" Nick le preguntó a Benjamín sintiendo como si un cuchillo se le clavara en el corazón, pero prefirió ignorar el dolor.

"¿Será porque todas las chicas se mueren por él?" Contestó el cheetah

"¿Es verdad eso Zanahorias?" Preguntó Nick a Judy, era evidente que el zorro se estaba enojando por momentos.

Entonces Benjamín y Nick comenzaron a mirarse como retándose el uno al otro, pero el primero en rendirse fue Nick cuando vio como Judy se alejó ignorando la pelea y la pregunta.

Nick había estado esperando por más de media hora fuera de la oficina de Jack a que Judy saliera. El zorro se sentía inquieto y de vez en cuando gruñía. 'No estoy celoso' Se repetía una y otra vez, pero caminaba en círculos como vigilando la puerta y parecía furioso, algunos de los oficiales que pasaban por ahí podían notar el pelaje erizado del zorro como si se estuviera enfrentando a un temible enemigo. Unos minutos más tarde la puerta se abrió y Judy salió de la oficina y se sorprendió de ver que Nick la estuviera esperando.

"¿Me esperabas?" Preguntó Judy sacudiendo su cabeza tropezándose con los ojos verdes del zorro viéndola impacientes.

"Al menos podrías decirme gracias por esperarte ¿No crees?" Dijo Nick quién seguía parado frente a la puerta.

"Si gracias" Contestó Judy haciendo una mueca.

Caminaron en silencio hasta que llegaron a las puertas del ascensor, el aire estaba pesado y se sentía tensión en el amiente.

"Y ¿Qué hablaste con Jack?" Quiso saber Nick, con la única intensión de aligerar el pesado ambiente.

"Pues… en realidad…nada" Decía Judy sin querer compartir la conversación que había tenido con Jack.

"Somos compañeros Judy… Pienso que al menos deberías de decirme lo que está pasando" Reprochó Nick mientras abordaban el ascensor.

"No tengo ganas de discutir" Contestó Judy. Su día no había sido sencillo y lo menos que quería era una discusión con Nick.

"Como quieras" Dijo con sequedad el zorro y las puertas del ascensor se abrieron en el primer piso.

"Te veo en diez minutos" Dijo Judy caminando hacia los vestidores del precinto. Tenían un plan que seguir esa noche y debían apurarse para llegar a tiempo a la cita con Spunky.

Cuando Judy salió Nick estaba fuera de los vestidores esperándola ¡Se veía tan lindo sin el uniforme! Pensó la coneja, traía unos jeans negros y una sudadera verde que no le conocía al fin no lo veía con una camiseta Hawaiana. Judy también traía una sudadera, pero una viejísima que había sido de su hermana. Había sido azul, ahora era casi gris, pero seguía siendo calientita y muy cómoda además era perfecta para la misión que tenían y también traía jeans, ella pensó que no se veía como modelo de pasarela, pero a la hora de cambiarse si le había parecido una combinación perfecta, total iban a seguir el plan de Spunky, necesitaba sentirse cómoda ¿no? Ni modo de ponerse un vestido, después de lo que había pasado la noche anterior.

"¡Toda una coneja a la moda!" Dijo Nick, y a Judy le dieron ganas de darle una patada, pero no quería seguir peleando con el zorro así que fingió que no le importaba.

"Perdón, nadie me dijo que era de gala" Contestó la coneja queriendo sonar muy segura y desinteresada, pero luego le dio un ataque de inseguridad.

"Un día, nada más para variar te deberías vestir como chico" Sugirió Nick riendo.

Judy comenzó a pensar que tal vez sería por eso por lo que no le gustaba, aunque le había dicho que se veía hermosa con su vestido ¿Tendría que maquillarse y ponerse vestidos para que se fijara en ella? La zorra con la que lo había visto parecía ser muy detallista con su apariencia, pero a ella eso no se le daba.

"Estas bien rara" Dijo Nick al ver que ella se había quedado callada sin decir nada.

Judy solo puso sus ojos en blanco y dijo "Vámonos"

Nick había dejado estacionado el carro de Spunky muy cerca del precinto así que lograron escabullirse sin que nadie los viera, no tenían ni idea de cual era el plan de ese lobo, pero no tenían más opciones estaban listos, aunque no sabían lo que pasaría.

"¡Ve más lento"! Gritó Judy mientras se sujetaba el cinturón de seguridad con todas sus fuerzas.

"¿Y que tiene eso de divertido Zanahorias?" Respondió Nick con una de sus grandes sonrisas.

El zorro tomo una curva especialmente cerrada y Judy solo cerraba los ojos mientras las ruedas chirriaban.

"Nick no quiero ser parte de tus tendencias suicidas, si se entera Spunky de como estas manejando su auto puedes ir despidiéndote de este mundo" Decía Judy jalando sus orejas.

"De verdad Zanahorias, tienes que aprender a vivir la vida, esto es lo que los zorros llamamos pasarla bien"

"¿Que entiendes tú por pasártelo bien? ¡Además, se te olvida que no estamos en servicio…nos pueden multar!" Gritó Judy fulminándolo con la mirada.

Nick sacudía la cabeza sin dejar de sonreír y giró de nuevo el volante para tomar una curva.

Cuando por fin llegaron al estacionamiento del centro comercial de Sarah Square, Nick y Judy comenzaron a caminar buscando la tienda Cowtown Cell phones donde les había dicho Spunky que su amigo Andrew trabajaba. De pronto Nick señaló una pequeña tienda que se veía abarrotada. Estanterías por todas partes servían también como expositores y almacén. Además de vender teléfonos móviles también los desbloqueaban. A pesar del caos, daba la impresión de que tenían orden y equilibrio. Entraron a la tienda, solo estaba ese lobo Andrew quién al ver entrar al zorro y a la coneja alzó la mirada agitando su pulgar y diciéndoles con la mirada que lo esperaran un momento mientras seguía atendiendo a los clientes.

"¿De verdad confías en ellos?" Preguntó Judy a Nick en voz baja.

"Claro que, si Pelusa y por el momento es lo mejor que podemos hacer" Contestó Nick, la inquietud se apoderaba de él, pero en esos momentos no había muchos animales en quién confiar y tenían que conformarse con el plan de Spunky por esta vez.

De pronto apareció Spunky todo vestido de negro diciendo como en secreto "Lo tengo todo planeado… solo hay que esperar a Andrew"

Antes de que pudieran seguir hablando Andrew había terminado de atender al último cliente y cerraba la tienda. Justo a tiempo porque Judy se sentía desesperada.

"¡Vamos!, les explicare en el auto" Dijo Spunky con un aire de autoridad, Andrew, Nick y Judy seguían a Spunky. Justo antes de subir al auto Nick miro a Judy y la tomó del hombro diciéndole "Tranquila… todo va a salir bien" y ella solo asintió con la cabeza.

Todos subieron al auto, Spunky era el que conduciría y Andrew se sentó del lado del copiloto manipulando la computadora que estaba en el tablero. Nick y Judy se sentaron en la parte de atrás esperando a que Spunky hablara.

"Tenemos una estrategia planeada: primero volveremos a ir a Jimmy Di Club, como cualquier par de chicos que quieren pasar una noche de diversión"

Judy solo miró con preocupación a Nick, realmente ella no quería volver a ese club después de lo que les había pasado o al menos regresaría con un par de esposas para arrestar a alguien.

"Ustedes se quedarán afuera a vigilar" Dijo Spunky señalando al zorro y a la coneja.

"Los que entraremos seremos Andrew y yo, nadie nos conoce…" Continuaba Spunky.

"¿Para qué quieres entrar al club?" Preguntó Nick algo extrañado no entendía realmente el plan de Spunky.

Judy hizo una mueca murmurándole a Nick "Eso no me gusta"

"Es la única forma" Dijo Spunky "Tenemos que entrar y saber que pasa allí dentro, para ello tendremos que hackear el sistema con un virus capaz de tomar el control, ya tenemos todo listo en esta memoria" Spunky mostraba una pequeña memoria USB "Pero tienen que decirme una cosa, porque jamás he estado en ese lugar"

"¿Qué es lo que quieres saber?" Preguntó Nick, le parecía una buena idea después de todo.

"Quiero saber a qué nos enfrentamos para intervenir el sistema del club ya que tenemos que saber dónde está la computadora principal ya que tengo que lograr instalar el virus y así haremos que esa sea como una maquina zoombi controlada por otra computadora"

"El dueño del club es una lagartija llamada Jimmy Di, tiene su oficina en el piso de abajo ese es obviamente el centro de mando"

"Estupendo" Sonrió Spunky haciéndole una señal a Andrew de que todo estaba listo.

Judy frunció el ceño, Nick dejo escapar un suspiro y Andrew se encogió de hombros. El único que parecía feliz con el plan era Spunky encendió la radio emitiendo un sonido estático en la misma estación en la que escuchaba rock a todo volumen, arrancó el auto y con un rápido movimiento hizo un giro de ciento ochenta grados en dirección al Distrito Forestal llegaron en menos de diez minutos ya que el club estaba en el limite del Distrito de canales. Se estacionaron unas cuadras antes para no levantar sospechas y antes de bajar del auto Spunky dio las últimas instrucciones.

"Ustedes estarán vigilando en la calle frente al club, tengan listas las armas por si algo llega a salir mal y nos estaremos comunicando cada diez minutos con los teléfonos de prepago que les dimos" Nick y Judy solo asentían con la cabeza.

Después de salir del auto Nick y Judy fueron caminando rápidamente a la calle frente al club refugiándose cerca de un edificio vigilando la entrada, con esas escuetas instrucciones se habían hecho una idea de lo que tenían que hacer y el plan operación Snake estaba en marcha.

"Pensé que no haría tanto frio esta noche" Se quejó Nick frotándose los brazos.

Judy estaba concentrada en el diminuto teléfono que sostenía con una de sus patas y frunció los labios. Spunky y Andrew debieron de haber llamado hacia cinco minutos y estaban extrañamente retrasados.

"Es el Distrito forestal" Dijo ella sin levantar la vista "La lluvia aquí siempre es fría"

"Por una vez me gustaría que el club estuviera en Sara Square" Protestó Nick "Podríamos tomar bebidas frutales en vez de …"

El teléfono volvió a la vida en manos de Judy, quién hizo a Nick una señal para que se callara.

"Adelante" Dijo Judy.

"Nos hemos perdido" La voz de Spunky se escuchaba distorsionada por la estática y el ruido de la música dentro del club.

"¿Qué? ¿Cómo?"

Judy mordió su labio algo preocupada, habían estado esperando poder poner el dispositivo en la computadora. Pensaban que Jimmy Di estaba cortado por la misma tijera que los caimanes, y que su equipo era el que los había querido atacar la noche que habían visitado el bar. Ella y Nick habían leído la confesión del caimán, pero no creían nada de lo que había dicho.

"¿Qué quieres que hagamos?" Preguntó Spunky.

Nick miraba a Judy con expectación. Algunas veces ser parte de un grupo de chicos la desconcertaba y los demás siempre asumían que ella tenía todas las respuestas y en ese momento ella sabía que se sentía tan perdida como los otros.

"La oficina está en el piso de abajo y nosotros estamos en el mismo lugar vigilando" Dijo Judy tratando de ocultar sus nervios.

"Entendido" Contestó del otro lado de la línea Spunky.

Cuando el teléfono se quedó en silencio, Judy reprimió sus escalofríos, esta vez ellos tenían que ganar. Había esperado bajo la lluvia fría por más de una hora, en cuclillas, recargados en la pared del costado de un edificio contiguo a Jimmy Di Club. No podían quedarse ahí mucho más tiempo; un panda que estaba parado al otro lado de la calle no dejaba de mirarlos con curiosidad.

En el momento perfecto Nick dijo "Es hora de continuar con el espectáculo"

Judy suspiró y puso sus ojos en blanco "Juraría que esta es tu parte favorita"

"Definitivamente" Nick sonrió mientras colocaba a Judy de espaldas contra la pared y bajaba su rostro hacia ella. Se mantuvieron en esa posición, a unos centímetros de distancia. El aliento de Nick hacia cosquillas en las pestañas de Judy y cada vez que ella respiraba su nariz se llenaba de ese olor tan particular: un aroma a moras. Sobre el hombro de Nick, Judy vio que el panda los seguía mirando.

"Somos buenos" Murmuró Judy.

"Quizá deberíamos quedarnos un minuto más así solamente para estar seguros" Respondió Nick, apoyado su frente en la de ella.

Se suponía que solo era un montaje, pero sus labios estaban a solo una fracción de centímetro de los de ella. Ella sintió un estremecimiento que bajaba por todo su cuerpo y no tenía nada que ver con el frío. Al tratar de recuperar la compostura Judy comento irónicamente "Trata de que no nos arresten por indecencia publica ¿Te imaginas lo que pasaría si se entera Bogo?"

"Estoy dispuesto a arriesgarme" Murmuró Nick, y se inclinó sobre Judy de tal forma que su cuerpo entero se apoyaba en ella.

De pronto Judy sintió que no podía respirar bien. Esto solo era un juego ¿Cierto? Él la veía como su amiga, compañera, él no podía estar coqueteando entonces le dio un empujón suave en el hombro, quitándoselo de encima y diciéndole con severidad:

"Enfócate, Debemos de vigilar la entrada ¿Lo recuerdas?"

"En realidad sabes cómo quitarle la diversión a la vigilancia" Sonrió Nick y se hizo a un lado.

Judy no contestó. No era la primera vez que fingían ser una pareja, pero esta vez todo había sido diferente, como si quizá no todo había sido por fingir. La coneja miró a escondidas a Nick, quien echaba un vistazo a la vuelta de la esquina, hacia el club.

Judy frunció el ceño y pensó '¿Ahora quién es la distraída?' y se obligó a poner atención a la misión inmediata al preguntarle a Nick:

"Los cadeneros ¿Siguen ahí verdad?"

Parecía que habían reforzado la seguridad en la entrada.

"Si. Sigue parado como una estatua y no creo que se vayan a mover esos dos caimanes de ahí"

"Quizá esto no tenga nada que ver con el gran Snake"

"Claro" Asintió Nick "Creo que ya tienen un precio por nuestras cabezas"

Judy lo ignoró, inclinándose para lograr ver hacia la entrada del club

"Debes de estar listo para moverte" Judy le indicó a Nick

"Siempre estoy listo"

"Si claro" Judy sonrió "Como aquella vez en Tundratown que casi te matan cuando los radios fallaron"

"Oye eso no fue mi culpa" Protestó Nick dándole un golpecito al hombro de Judy "¿Qué pasa con Spunky y Andrew?

Los dos se quedaron callados ante el recuerdo, esos dos habían logrado entrar al club y todo había salido bien, excepto por el hecho de que estaban perdidos.

"¿Crees que los han atrapado?"

"No lo sé" Admitió Judy "Pero algo está sucediendo"

Dentro del club Spunky y Andrew miraban las decoraciones del club tipo jungla, sin duda era un lugar increíble para pasar una noche de diversión. El Dj anunciaba que las bebidas eran gratis por el resto de la hora entonces Andrew pensó que era tiempo de aprovechar ya que el haber aceptado a ayudar al loco de su amigo lo hacía ponerse algo nervioso, tomaría un trago cuando más lo necesitaba, como por ejemplo en ese instante, pero entonces comenzó a tomar todos los tragos que podía cuando los meseros pasaban frente a él ¡Bum! ¡Bum! ¡Bummmmm! Después de el trago número ocho se dio cuenta de que el tequila había sido mezclado con agua y eso no era muy buena señal se comenzaba a sentir mareado, pero tenía que continuar el plan siguiendo a Spunky que no se veía muy orientado, en realidad estaba perdido y fue entonces que de pronto encontraron la oficina de Jimmy Di.

Spunky bajó su gorra haciéndole que le tapara los ojos cuando pasaron por otra cámara de seguridad. El lobo había ideado una manera de llevar las cosas más lejos. Su objetivo era instalar un troyano en la computadora de Jimmy Di no era cosa fácil y mucho menos si Andrew seguía tomando, pero no podía quejarse necesitaban la ayuda de ese lobo y así podrían tener acceso a toda la información transmitida. Con suerte la información le daría a Nick y Judy una pista que los llevaría a cerrar los casos.

Spunky comenzó a sudar, todo parecía demasiado fácil, bueno con excepción de que se habían perdido y había tenido que reprender a Andrew porque se había tomado varios tragos bien cargados con el pretexto de que estaba nervioso, pero habían logrado encontrar al fin la oficina de la lagartija, y era ese el momento justo para el crimen que estaban a punto de cometer.

"No nos queda mucho tiempo. Solo 30 segundos y nos vamos ¡Vigila la puerta!" Spunky le dijo a Andrew con un aire de autoridad.

Andrew encogió los hombros sin quitar la mirada del piso, espero a que la puerta se cerrara y se quedó vigilando por fuera de la oficina de Jimmy Di. Los tragos habían ayudado a que Andrew se sintiera menos nervioso y cuando pasaron varios caimanes frente a él, pretendió estar haciendo una llamada.

Spunky tenía una bolsa negra de la que sacó una memoria USB. No quería instalar el programa y que fuera demasiado obvio ya que todo habia estado a su favor esa noche. Estaba impresionado por lo fácil que había sido entrar y movía la cabeza con asombro mientras tecleaba rapidísimo los códigos y dejaba todo listo. Dejo el programa instalado, lo había hecho a la perfección y no era algo que se encontrara al menos si alguien estuviera buscándolo. Si tenían suerte, nadie lo encontraría hasta que obtuvieran lo que necesitaban.

El sonido de abrir y cerrar una puerta hizo que su corazón se detuviera. Spunky se puso de pie de inmediato y quito la memoria USB intentando calmar el temblor de sus patas. Era Andrew que le decía que se apurara

"Casi me provocas un infarto"

"Lo siento" Contestó haciéndole señas de que debían salir rápido.

Se fueron a la salida tratando de mantener la cabeza baja. Unos minutos después trotaban hacia la esquina donde estaban Judy y Nick, a pesar de que parecían algo paranoicos, tenían que asegurarse de que nadie los siguiera. La idea de que el programa pudiera estar interceptando información les dibujo una gran sonrisa.

Si el plan tenía éxito Nick y Judy por fin podrían tener la información suficiente para darle a ese caso el golpe fatal que lo cerraría, por ahora solo les quedaba esperar ya que la primera fase de la 'Operación Snake' había sido un éxito. Quizás era solo paranoia, pero Judy sentía que una extraña y tensa energía le invadía. Era como si algo muy, muy malo estuviera a punto de ocurrir en la hermosa ciudad de los sueños.

 **¡Bum!**

 **¡Bum!**

 **¡Bum!**

 **¡Buuuuuuuuum!**

 **Para los que llegaron hasta aquí… les tengo una pregunta:**

 **¿Por quién apostarían en el baile de invierno?**

 **¿Judy tendrá que invitar al cobarde del zorro?**

 **¿Nick invitará a Judy?**

 **¿Jack utilizará sus encantos para invitar a Judy?**

 **Comenten eso me ayudará mucho a decidir… y ya veremos quién gana la apuesta!**

 **Nos vemos hasta el próximo capitulo See u! #Savageeeeeee**


	9. Sombras Multiplicadas

**Capítulo 9**

 **¡Hola! ¡Bienvenidos al capitulo 9 y siiii ya se tarde muchísimo en escribirlo, pero aquí lo tienen es un capítulo largo así que… disfrútenlo!.**

 **Como siempre mil gracias a Anktor sin él no hubiera podido terminar el cap. He encontrado al mejor beta sneak reader que hayyyy! Cuya opinión ha sido de muchísima ayuda y ha dedicado horas a corregirme y darme ideas… nunca podré agradecerle lo suficiente… en realidad ha sido una suerte poder conocer a un amigo como él que esta igual de loco que yo por Zootopia.**

 **Y como siempre a Spunky y a todos los que leen mi fic, gracias por seguir leyendo mi historia espero que les guste…**

 **Sombras Multiplicadas**

Caminando en la noche por una calle obscura y desierta de Zootopia, la luz amarilla de las farolas caía sobre los troncos de los árboles y los autos estacionados. Entre las ramas de los arboles soplaba un viento frio, pero los pensamientos de esa sombra llamada en los bajos mundos como 'La hiena' eran tan claros en lo negro de su alma con un sueño sediento de sangre controlando su mente, la sangre derramada no había sido suficiente y pronto la ciudad de los sueños enfrentaría a su peor enemigo.

La niebla parecía tener miedo de la hiena porque se desvanecía a su paso y la tenue luz de la luna dejaba ver una pequeña sombra que caminaban tras él reflejada en un muro blanco, caminaba silenciosa a su lado, desvanecida.

Subieron por un camino que llegaba a una bodega vacía, la hiena gritando le ordenó para que abriera la puerta, cosa que la pequeña sombra que lo seguía no tardo en hacer. Era una puerta muy gruesa y no cedió fácilmente, pero al final de un gran esfuerzo, la puerta le dio el paso a la hiena y dejo pasar al que lo seguía.

Era un recinto oculto que tras esa puerta era amplio, solo iluminado por unas antorchas y la luz que una pequeña ventana que a lo alto permitía entrar. El piso parecía un tablero de ajedrez pues estaba compuesto de grandes bloques de color blanco y negro. La hiena caminaba sin detener sus pasos hasta llegar a un lugar donde cambio bruscamente su dirección hacia la derecha y después llego a una puerta que se parecía mucho a la de la entrada, pero esta solo media unos centímetros, era del tamaño de la pequeña sombra que lo seguía.

La hiena llevaba un saco obscuro y un sombrero corriente que le tapaba los ojos, pero aun así se podía observar cómo le brillaban sus pupilas en la penumbra del ala del sombrero. Era como una aparición, un espectro, una presencia terrorífica.

"¡Sal maldito desgraciado!" Gruñó la hiena.

De la pequeña puerta salió un pequeño camaleón conocido como 'El jefe' vestido con un elegante sombrero de copa y un traje sastre color azul turquesa, de la bolsa del saco caía una cadena de color plateado. Lo acompañaban un séquito de camaleones vestidos todos con trajes holgados y resplandecientes de diferentes colores, elegantes de pliegues en la cintura, sacos largos de amplias solapas y grandes hombreras. Luciendo unos sombreros de fieltro que junto con su atuendo cambiaban de color junto con su piel confundiéndose en su entorno mientras sus ojos giraban mirando hacia todas las direcciones y de pronto en un momento todos habían desaparecido ¡Parecían invisibles! Bailando al compás de una canción con una mezcla de danzón, ska y punk comenzaban a aparecer todos juntos moviendo sus cabezas al compás de la música.

Era increíble la habilidad con la que bailaban y todos tenían botellas con un extraño licor color ámbar del cual se podían apreciar pequeños insectos aún vivos flotando en un líquido aceitoso, cualquiera pensaría que eso no era bueno para consumir, pero para esas pequeñas criaturas era un gran festín y proyectaban su lengua hacia el licor en una fracción de segundo, parecía no importarles la presencia de la hiena, hasta uno de ellos se atrevió a decir: "¡Denme más licor antes de que comiencen los golpes!" Todos los demás comenzaron a reír.

El jefe camaleón le tenía un gran respeto a la hiena, además con la cara de desprecio absoluta que lo miraba se sentía como una minúscula y moribunda cucaracha justo antes de morir.

"Señor hiena…" Trago saliva con cierta dificultad el camaleón haciendo una señal para que los demás guardaran silencio y continuo "Se que usted quiere resultados ya, pero estamos trabajando en ello"

La hiena mostro su arma amenazando a los camaleones.

"Quiero que sigan investigando por mi"

"La situación es mucho más complicada de lo que creíamos… Señor" Decía el camaleón en un tono de preocupación forzando una sonrisa.

"¡Recuerden que no podemos confiarnos en Snake aunque trabajemos con él! No olviden que desde su punto de vista soy alguien que puede mantenerlos con vida así que no me importa si la situación se ha complicado, porque desde mi punto de vista ustedes son unos inútiles ¡No me sirven en lo absoluto!" La hiena gritó lleno de furia con una mirada amenazante riendo en momentos con su inconfundible carcajada histérica.

De pronto todos los pequeños camaleones se asustaron y se tornaron de color rojo al mismo tiempo, ya que ese cambio de color solo era en respuesta a su estado de alerta y eso significaba que realmente le tenían miedo a la hiena ¿Y quién no? Él era la representación del diablo encarnado.

"Han dado con Jimmy Di y esa lagartija nos ha contado que han estado investigando el club, ha logrado quedarse callado y la buena noticia…" Dijo el camaleón.

"¡¿Hay una buena noticia?!" Lo interrumpió la hiena inclinándose hacia el pequeño jefe con una mirada diabólica.

"La buena noticia es que… que… no saben para quién Jimmy Di trabaja en verdad" Contestó el camaleón con las patas bien refundidas en las bolsas de su pantalón al mismo tiempo que movía la cabeza estirando el cuello tratando de esconder su nerviosismo dando unos pequeños pasos alejándose del temido depredador.

"Eso significa que han dado con la ubicación" Dijo con rabia la hiena.

"Si, pero continuaremos con el plan, los seguiremos a donde vayan, hemos seguido sus huellas en cada minuto hasta dentro del precinto"

"jajajaja ¿Hasta en el precinto? Bien hecho. Convocaremos a Snake, ese cabrón tiene que tener más cuidado, tendrá que matar a ese Jimmy Di y así lo solucionaremos"

"¿Crees que quiera matar a Jimmy Di?"

"Si no lo hace, tendremos que encontrar el modo de alejarlos del club" Los ojos de la hiena brillaban con malicia "No se ustedes, pero yo no estoy dispuesto a sangrar otra vez por culpa de esos malditos"

El jefe de los camaleones encaró una ceja al escuchar lo que la hiena le acababa de decir, le tendió una pata y le dijo:

"Estamos contigo"

La hiena le estrechó la pata con fuerza

"Jimmy Di debe morir"

Judy POV

Habían pasado varios días desde que el plan de ese lobo Spunky de intervenir la computadora de Jimmy Di Club había sido todo un éxito, al menos no habíamos terminado con una patrulla destruida. Era la oportunidad que habíamos estado esperando para conseguir pistas y aunque no lo crean me empezaba a caer bien ese lobo, pero eso no significaba que me haya olvidado de que era un hacker y que hacía uso de herramientas un poco fuera de la ley ¿Debería desconfiar de él? Si debería, pero por desgracia ese era otro punto más que añadir a la larga lista de cosas que me hacían debatir entre el 'debería' y el 'podría' pero tenía un buen presentimiento sobre lo que pasaba, sin embargo, aún nos faltaba obtener la información que necesitábamos. Yo deseaba que todo se resolviera con más prisa, pero teníamos que ser pacientes.

Mi plan para esos días había consistido en esconderme en mi cuarto cuando salía del ZPD, si tenía un poco de tiempo me iba al parque con Loui y no podía evitar escuchar música deprimente y convertirme en la perfecta heroína trágica como la peli de Furrmeo y Julieta. Me había creído diferente. Por momentos había pensado que le gustaba a Nick, su forma de actuar esos días había cambiado o tal vez era mi forma de engañarme porque como todos saben soy una coneja tonta enamorada.

Bueno a decir verdad a donde volteara parecía haber animales enamorados en todos lados así que siguiendo el consejo de Loui me decidí a manejar el asunto como una adulta y resolverlo. Sabía que Nick tenía novia, aunque él nunca me hubiera hablado de eso, pero tal vez si me decidía a conquistarlo podría encontrar la respuesta a su silencio. Era imposible no sentir que me derretía por dentro cada vez que él me hablaba o me mandaba mensajes. Ansiaba hablar de eso con Fru Fru, pero ella sabía que había salido con Jack, yo misma estaba furiosa porque me había dejado llevar por los encantos de esa liebre.

Mis pulgas zoombis me recordaban a cada rato que a veces era Judy la sensata, Judy la paranoica y Judy la débil. Seguía pensando como una heroína trágica de las pelis que se consumía. Hasta que llegó un momento en el que me sentí aburrida de ser tan insegura, lamentando mi suerte de que Nick estuviera enamorado de otra, así que respire hondo y me dije "¡Haré que Nick se enamore de mí! Pero al mismo tiempo me mostraré indiferente" De pronto sentí un revoloteo en mi estómago las pulgas zoombis se anotaban una gran victoria.

Nick POV

Desde que esa plaga se había estado extendiendo en mi vida a marchas forzadas todo había cambiado. El maldito conejo rallado seguía vivo fijando sus ojos en Zanahorias cada minuto que pasaba. Sí, Jack Savage el chico que parece modelo de revista, el cual en esos días había estado usando toda su inteligencia para resolver el caso del concejal. Dedicado como ninguno a su trabajo, había sido impecable, sabia guardar un límite con todos los oficiales en el ZPD, pero realmente tenía un problema conmigo y en realidad tengo un don natural para llamar la atención. Aunque al principio Zanahorias y yo no es que fuéramos los mejores amigos, el mérito ha sido todo de ella por tolerar mis comentarios sarcásticos y mi gusto por hacerla enojar, para mí eso es tan natural como respirar.

Era frustrante lo que me resultaba soportar al conejo salvaje, su mirada me seguía a donde quiera que iba por el precinto, ya sea en el cubículo, en la cafetería o en el baño. La mayor parte del tiempo aceptaba tanta atención indeseada y a pesar de todo, las cosas iban mejorando poco a poco con mi plan del 'Encanto Wilde' ya que sentía por Zanahorias una atracción que no podía negar y si seguía así pronto ella se enamoraría de mí.

El plan había estado funcionando y no podía fallar, soy un zorro escurridizo y encantador, esa es la mejor combinación para conquistar a las chicas así que sabía que Zanahorias no podría resistirse a mis encantos y detalles. No pasaba ni un solo día que no le recordara que estaba disponible para ella siempre. Pero ¡Claro! Ustedes saben que tengo que salir con Zara. Cada vez me costaba más no decírselo a Zanahorias, pero el plan tenía que ser perfecto. No podía evitar sentir un escalofrió cada vez que pienso en esa zorra, era como presentir la calma antes de la tormenta y eso no me gustaba.

Y aquí estamos de nuevo en el precinto uno, un día cualquiera para los ciudadanos de la ciudad de los sueños, pero para nuestros oficiales favoritos del ZPD era hora del almuerzo:

Judy estaba sentada al lado de Nick en la cafetería, no podía creer al ver que Benjamín le daba un mordisco a una de las endemoniadas donas rellenas cubiertas de chocolate que Nick había llevado de CinnBone el lugar favorito del zorro, en un intento de conseguir que el cheetah no siguiera enojado con él y por supuesto que el plan había funcionado ya que sus ojos brillaban de placer.

"Esto está buenísimo" Dijo Benja con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

Judy se echó a reír.

"¿Tienes más?" El cheetah preguntaba llevándose la dona a la nariz tratando de llenar su cerebro con el inconfundible aroma del chocolate, tal vez así podría pensar mejor.

"Espera un momento" Contestó Nick abriendo la alacena donde guardaba su "Fox Survival Kit "que consistía en un arsenal de chucherías, que por regla general guardaba en una caja protegida por una nota que decía 'Ni se atrevan'

"Tengo galletas rellenas de moras" Dijo entusiasmado el zorro.

"¿Vas a compartir tus galletas rellenas?" Judy le preguntó a Nick soltando una carcajada sin dar crédito a lo que veía porque, en ningún caso, bajo ninguna circunstancia, en ningún sentido, bajo ninguna condición, de ninguna forma ese zorro compartía sus preciadas galletas, eso era un milagro ya que ni ella podía acercarse a esa preciada caja.

"Es por una buena causa. Además, siempre puedo decirle a tu madre que me mande un paquete exprés" Nick le contestó a Judy con una sonrisa mientras le ofrecía a Benja una galleta.

El cheetah meneó la cabeza mientras observaba la pequeña delicia en la pata del zorro.

"Ah no, si de verdad quieres que te perdone me tendrás que conseguir lo que me prometiste y además tienes que calentar la galleta primero en el microondas" Dijo Benjamín en un tono de mando.

Nick solo frunció el ceño, no había tenido tiempo de conseguirle la cita, aunque quisiera no podía librarse de esa promesa y alimentar a Benjamín, era un martirio, pero al menos así lo mantendría entretenido por un tiempo mientras se le ocurría algo mientras usaba su arsenal de herramientas para conseguir que esa hermosa chica quisiera salir con el oficial más regordete del precinto y eso no sería algo fácil.

"¿Qué le has prometido?" Preguntó Judy curiosa levantando sus orejas.

"Cosas de chicos coneja entrometida… "Dijo Nick refunfuñando no estaba de humor para las preguntas de Judy, ya era demasiado tener al cheetah comiéndose sus preciadas galletas.

"¿Qué pasa zorro? ¡Estoy esperando!" Gritó Benjamín dándole golpes a su panza.

"Lo sé… lo sé, pero después de ver cómo te has comido las donas estoy seguro de que tus papilas gustativas están saturadas y acabaras muerto de una sobredosis de placer"

"Cierto, mejor jugar sobre seguro, la primera que sea a temperatura ambiente"

Nick seguía frunciendo el ceño mientras abría el envoltorio y le aventaba la galleta directo a la boca del cheetah.

"¡Madre del amor hermoso, que buena esta!" Gritaba Benja al mismo tiempo que masticaba incorrectamente haciendo ruidos.

Judy intercambió una sonrisa pícara con Nick.

"¡Una de mantequilla de cacahuate!" Dijeron al unísono.

"¿Mantequilla de cacahuate?" Repitió Benja sin comprender.

"Eso mismo" Dijo Judy con una carcajada y comenzó a rebuscar en la caja de Nick hasta dar con un paquetito de galletas. Lo sacó con un gruñido triunfal diciendo "¡De seguro has ganado cinco kilos con lo que has comido y el jefe Bogo no estará muy contento!"

"Estoy en edad de crecimiento"

De pronto se acabó la diversión al escuchar que alguien entraba a la cafetería.

"¡No puedo creerlo! ¿Qué es lo que están haciendo? Juntos son tan peligrosos como la gasolina y el fuego" Gritó Francine con una expresión disgustada viendo como sobrealimentaban el zorro y la coneja a Benjamín. Bueno si es que realmente había una manera de sobrealimentarlo.

Nick dejó a un lado la caja tratando de esconderla con una sonrisa muy muy muy falsa.

"¿Saben que el guapísimo JS los está buscando?" Preguntó Francine poniendo sus ojos en blanco y tomando de la pata al cheetah tratando de protegerlo.

"¿Quién?" Preguntó Nick al escuchar un nombre que no le sonaba en lo absoluto.

Francine chasqueó la lengua.

"¿JS?" Preguntó Judy "¿Te refieres al agente Savage?"

El rostro de Nick se volvió serio, pero disimulando una sonrisa dijo "¿Cómo le va a nuestro amigo el conejo Salvaje? ¿Sigue tan simpático como siempre?"

El sarcasmo de Nick era tal que no pasó desapercibido para nadie hasta Benjamín soltó el pedazo de galleta que tenía en sus patas haciendo que callera al suelo como si hubiera perdido el apetito.

Nick y Judy caminaban rumbo a la oficina del agente Savage, uno al lado del otro por el largo corredor cuyo piso brillaba como espejo, el ruido de sus pasos se escuchaba como eco ya que iban en silencio. Judy parecía perdida en sus pensamientos no podía dejar de pensar en lo que había hablado con la liebre hacia unos días, pero no era capaz de decírselo a Nick, no sabría cómo él lo tomaría ya que Jack con una sonrisa le había dicho que ella tenía un futuro prometedor, no solo como policía si no como una valiosa detective del ZBI afrontando casos difíciles y que llegaría el momento indicado para tomar una decisión.

La liebre no dejaba de hacerle preguntas personales todo el tiempo y le había dejado muy en claro que algún día tendría que dejar a Nick de lado para seguir su carrera, a ella le dolía escuchar que Jack pensara que ese Nick no tenía ningún futuro y ella algún día tendría que afrontar la realidad y aceptar que ese zorro era un estorbo para su carrera como policía de Zootopia. Judy no tenía nada que pensar a pesar de que las palabras de Jack la habían dejado fría, ella jamás dejaría a su compañero, era alguien irremplazable en su vida y la nueva Judy le mostraría a esa liebre que estaba totalmente equivocado.

"¿Estás bien?" Preguntó de pronto Nick al ver como Judy fruncía el ceño con un aire distraído.

La coneja volteó a ver a Nick mirándola preocupado.

"Sí, estoy bien" Hizo una pausa jalando sus orejas" Han sido días tranquilos ¿No?"

"Definitivamente, solo hay que esperar" Contestó Nick poniendo sus patas en los bolsillos mientras le sonreía a la coneja.

"Sí lo sé" Judy esbozó una leve sonrisa tratando de caminar más de prisa dando unos pequeños brincos.

"Algo te está molestando"

El comentario del zorro estremeció a la coneja, ella se había obligado a mantenerse callada, así que era mejor cambiar el tema.

"¿Qué haremos cuando sepamos algo de información?" Preguntó Judy refiriéndose al club de Jimmy Di bajando la voz para que nadie en el precinto pudiera escucharla.

"Ya sabremos qué hacer"

Judy no contestó y en cuanto llego a la puerta de la oficina de Jack Savage se quedó petrificada. Sabía que las reuniones con la liebre siempre eran algo tensas ya que Nick y Jack no se soportaban entre ellos.

"Anda" Dijo Nick dándole un codazo "Vamos a entrar me muero de ganas de ver a ese conejo"

"No es conejo Nick" Dijo Judy en voz baja reprendiendo al zorro.

Nick POV

Como siempre ahí estaba esa maldita liebre sentado en su escritorio y a pesar de que lo veía bastante seguido siempre me sorprendía ver como controlaba sus instintos, sabia elegir el momento exacto para hacerse el importante, obvio no es de los que regalan su tiempo.

Da igual, el caso es que estoy a punto de echar las entrañas por la nariz y lo que pasa es que el maldito conejo rayado tiene su oficina llena de polvo o es que tal vez soy tan alérgico a esa maldita liebre ¡Uf! Estuve a punto de preguntarle a esa bolsa de pulgas si tenía algo interesante que decir mientras nos sentábamos tras su escritorio, pero el desgraciado estaba riéndose lanzándole una de sus encantadoras miradas que parecían hipnotizar a Zanahorias, de verdad tenía ganas de vomitar.

No podía evitar sentir una punzada de envidia. Es absurdo, lo sé. Los problemas entre esa liebre y yo no se solucionarían fingiendo que nos llevábamos bien, pero en ese momento no sabía qué hacer con ese rencor.

"Y qué oficial Wilde ¿Cuándo planea darme el informe del forense?"

Yo entrecerré los ojos y me tumbe de costado en la silla, la pregunta me había tomado por sorpresa, ya hacía días que tenía listo el informe, pero simplemente no me daba la gana dárselo, estaba tratando de tranquilizarme para no lanzarme sobre él así que suspiré para mis adentros y trate de no ahogarme del coraje.

Jack abrió un ojo y me miró con furia, pero pude advertir que Zanahorias no se dio cuenta porque de pronto ella miró directamente a la liebre endemoniada y le dirigió una de sus más encantadoras sonrisas diciendo "De momento ya casi tenemos listo el informe, estamos planeando ir al edificio donde vivía el concejal e ir a buscar testigos"

Puse los ojos en blanco y se me escapó una carcajada: No daba crédito a lo que acababa de oír. ¿Ir a buscar testigos? Teníamos cosas más importantes que hacer que ayudar a esa liebre con el caso.

Zanahorias me regaño con la mirada y me di cuenta de que me estaba advirtiendo que no me metiera, no era justo, a veces me hacía dudar de qué lado ella estaba, así que en tono de protesta fruncí los labios, me crucé de brazos y le devolví la mirada.

Que quede claro que yo no le había prometido a ella que me portaría bien con el conejo rayado. No hay nadie en el mundo que me pueda convencer de que sea agradable con Lucifer así que si Zanahorias pensaba que de pronto me convertiría en el mejor amigo de ese saco de pulgas estaba alucinando.

La maldita liebre estiró las patas y se levantó. Observándome con una mezcla de ira y placer.

"Zan…Oficial Hoops… ya deberíamos de irnos recuerda que… tú y yo…" Dejé la frase a medias a propósito, era evidente, pero las palabras provocaron el efecto deseado. Me quedé petrificado, mientras la maldita liebre le seguía sonriendo a Zanahorias desde el otro lado de su escritorio.

Recuerden que me había prometido que el 'Encanto Wilde' funcionaría esta vez. Desde entonces estaba flotando, imaginándome a Zanahorias y a mi juntos, con el viento acariciándonos el pelaje mientras estamos tomados de la pata mirando el atardecer en la playa más hermosa de Zootopia, pero en esos momentos la mirada de Jack no era nada alentadora.

"¿Qué pasa con la oficial Hoops y tú?" Preguntó la liebre mientras su sonrisa se expandía.

Cuando se tienen tantos problemas de autoestima como yo, lo último que necesitas es que ese pedazo endemoniado te haga más preguntas. De pronto me di cuenta del problema en que me había metido. La única opción que me quedaba era tragarme el orgullo.

"No se preocupe agente Savage… nosotros iremos a conseguir más testigos y haremos lo que sea necesario para cerrar el caso lo más pronto posible" Dijo Zanahorias sonriendo, al menos el mensaje había sido entregado, aunque yo sabía que sus palabras hacia la liebre, traducidas a mi idioma significaban 'Tú ganas y besaremos el suelo que pises'

Fue sorprendente ser excluido de la conversación. Con un suspiro dramático la liebre cerró los ojos y dijo:

"Oficial Hoops, necesito que se encargue de las bolsas de evidencia, quiero que estén todas debidamente marcadas y rotuladas, él oficial Wilde y yo iremos a buscar testigos" La liebre rayada hizo una pausa haciendo un gesto ridículo y mirando a Zanahorias continúo diciendo "Judy ¿Nos darías un momento a solas?" Lanzándome una mirada asesina.

Zanahorias asintió y se retiró.

Un silencio incomodo se instaló en la oficina, suspiré y me puse de pie como retando a la liebre. Me apoyé contra el marco de la puerta y levanté la vista. Era una pesadilla estar a solas con el pedazo endemoniado, había sido muy tenaz en hacerle saber que en mi vida él era un cero a la izquierda.

"Te demostraré como trabaja un verdadero detective" Me dijo mostrándome su reluciente placa del ZBI.

"Dirás… un psicópata" Dije entre dientes anotándome una pequeña victoria mental. No sabría lo que sucedería, pero pude presentir que no sería el mejor día de mi vida.

Ya en el auto, en camino al edificio de departamentos del concejal en búsqueda de testigos mi instinto no me había advertido que tal vez era el último día de mi existencia, sentía que iba en el auto con el predador más grande que jamás había existido en Zootopia. El muy imbécil manejaba como un loco con el ceño fruncido, prendiendo cigarros y cambiándole al Ipaw con música de hip hop a todo volumen mientras rebasaba y hasta soltaba risitas de idiota mientras pisaba el acelerador. Había contado como 10 infracciones de tráfico en solo cinco minutos de camino.

Intenté razonar con la bolsa de pulgas sin abrir los ojos, no podía festejar los acelerones de ese imbécil. Sabía que montarme en un auto con él equivaldría a darme un paseíto del brazo de la muerte, pero, estúpido de mí, pensé que estaría a salvo simplemente porque al ser un agente del ZBI tendría un poco de cerebro. Obviamente, me equivoque ya que no solo es un sádico, un mentiroso manipulador, un creído y un retorcido, además tiene tendencias suicidas.

"De verdad tienes que aprender a vivir la vida… zorro, esto es lo que los agentes del ZBI llamamos pasárselo bien, así que intenta adaptarte a mis métodos lo mejor que puedas"

"¿Qué entiendes tú por pasártelo bien? ¿Estamparte en un árbol y desangrarte en un segundo?" Le grité y abrí los ojos para fulminarlo con la mirada.

El sacudió lentamente la cabeza, sin dejar de sonreír como un loco, y giró otra vez el volante para tomar una curva lo que hizo que terminará con mi cara aplastada contra el cristal de la ventana. Definitivamente preferiría mil veces que hubiera manejado Zanahorias y eso ya era mucho decir después de dos patrullas destruidas.

"Tú y tu imaginación" Se burló el maldito salvaje.

'Claro' pensé para mis adentros, cualquiera podría apostar que mi imaginación y yo somos capaces de inventarnos miles de formas distintas de matarlo sin que nadie lo notara.

Cuando por fin llegamos al aparcamiento del edificio de departamentos, me sentía un poco mareado 'Neurosis nerviosa' podría haber sido la descripción exacta de mi estado mental. Jack, la liebre endemoniada estaciono su lujoso auto, ajeno al hecho de que yo estaba a punto de sufrir un ataque al corazón. Me bajé arrastrándome tratando de recuperar la compostura sintiendo que el viento enfriaba mi uniforme lleno de sudor y con las piernas temblorosas intenté alejarme de Lucifer. Con las prisas choqué con una pequeña zarigüeya, intenté pedirle disculpas, pero no me escuchó, no pasaba nada.

La zarigüeya en cuestión estaba mirando a Jack y a punto de babear. Y no solo ella; miré a mi alrededor y vi a varias chicas de diferentes especies suspirando, parecía que todo el mundo se había quedado petrificado al verlo.

Era de esperarse: Jack era como una leyenda viva, uno de los mejores agentes del ZBI. En Zootopia se consideraba un héroe, venerado a causa de todos los grandes crímenes que había resuelto y medallas que había acumulado a lo largo de los años. Todo mundo, sabía quién era, aunque fuera originario de Savage City. Parecía que su fama jamás disminuiría en lo más mínimo al igual que mis ganas de matarlo.

Mientras tanto, él se movía con una lentitud en el sencillo acto de bajarse del auto ¿Por qué no podía comportarse como un animal normal y salir por la puerta sin tanto dramatismo? Sacó una pata y luego la otra como si se moviera en cámara lenta y cuando su majestad consiguió por fin despegar el trasero del asiento, se quitó su saco, se lo colgó en el hombro y después hizo lo propio con sus gafas de sol, que se guardó en el bolsillo trasero del pantalón como si fuera un espectáculo. Luego se desperezó fingiendo un bostezo para que se le marcaran los músculos que su camisa no podía disimular ¡Maravilloso!

Cuando se pasó una pata por su pelaje, me pareció escuchar los suspiros de deseo de todas y cada una de las chicas presentes. Odio admitirlo, pero realmente parecía ser el chico más deseado de toda Zootopia.

"¿Quién te crees que eres? ¿Gazelle?" Le pregunté haciendo que mis palabras le borran la sonrisa de la cara y yo me felicité mentalmente por mi pequeña victoria.

"Por favor… cuando las chicas ven esto" Y señaló su cuerpo "No saben qué hacer" Me dijo con toda su arrogancia, y yo le sorprendí al asentir.

"Tienes razón, no sabrían si sacarse los ojos con las garras o envenenarse con raticida"

Y sin más pasé junto a él y lo dejé con la palabra, sabiendo que todas las miradas estaban puestas en mí y que tarde o temprano todo esto terminaría explotándole en la cara.

De pronto, alguien me agarró con fuerza por el brazo impidiendo que pudiera moverme. Cuando voltee pude observar a una pequeña conejilla de indias que vestía un traje de vivos colores, parecía una gitana. Me miró directamente a los ojos.

"¿Nick quieres saber tú futuro?" Me preguntó.

Obviamente estuve a punto de contestarle que no sería difícil saber mi futuro ya que al ritmo que iba mi día seguramente para esa tarde estaría muerto, pero me quedé callado ya que sentí que me estremecía por dentro al solo escucharla que sabía mi nombre y como buen estafador no me dejaría llevar por una adivina.

"No tengas miedo, no soy ningún fantasma… Toca mi mano para que veas que soy de carne y hueso"

Sentí algo extraño cuando ella me dijo eso y solo le contesté que no estaba realmente interesado en saber mi futuro.

Ella solo me miró y me dijo "Te quedan muchas cosas por hacer… Solo recuerda que tienes que olvidar el pasado que te ha marcado porque un gran peligro te acecha…veo todo muy borroso y obscuro pero si de verdad quieres ser feliz entonces deberás hacer lo que te dicte tu corazón… sigue mis consejos y veras que bien te la vas a pasar en el amor" Sus obscuros ojos gitanos brillaban de un color y tono nunca antes visto, momento seguido regresaron a ser los ojos normales de cualquier animal y comenzó a sacudir sus patas, como si con ese pequeño rito estuviera sacudiéndose mis malas vibras.

Yo solo me di la media vuelta y comencé a caminar en dirección a donde estaba la maldita liebre y comencé a sentir la vibración de mi teléfono y eso era un fastidio ya que estaba seguro que era Zara, la cual no dejaba de molestarme, parecía que mi plan se hubiera convertido en una misión peligrosa complicadísima y no estaba de humor, ya que el solo pensar en eso me hacía sentir un nudo en el estómago, de pronto escuche un grito que me decía "¡Ellos te quieren eliminar, deberás tener mucho cuidado!" Era la gitana que no se había apartado de mí, sentí una punzada en mi corazón, pero continúe alejándome de ella, obviamente que no iba a hacer caso de lo que esa gitana me dijera ¿O sí?

Observe de lejos al saco de pulgas que como todo un ídolo estaba rodeado de chicas '¡Bah! Consejos de gitanas, nunca hay que hacerles mucho caso' pensé caminando hacia él tratando de no hacer suposiciones antes de tiempo. Lucifer por un breve instante me lanzó una mirada dura, hueca y glacial, haciéndome una señal de que lo siguiera luego se giró y desapareció por las puertas giratorias del edificio. Seguí a la liebre, tratando de alcanzarlo ya que tenía la respiración agitada y me sentía furioso, vi a las chicas corriendo hacia mi dirección siguiendo a Jack, sentía que ese día había sido víctima de la peor agresión y quería llamar a la policía.

Mientras tanto en el ZPD Judy se sentía de buen humor, había salido de la oficina de Jack sintiendo que tenía una misión, y a pesar de que el trabajo de oficina no era su actividad favorita, ella amaba su trabajo y eso le había dado fuerzas para trabajar toda la tarde para tener todas las evidencias del caso del concejal debidamente organizadas, había pasado horas entre fotografías de la escena del crimen y el reporte del forense.

Ya había sacado todas las bolsas de la caja y las tenía ordenadas en el piso con las fotografías correspondientes. Al observar las fotografías recordó que todos los muebles en la escena del crimen estaban en su lugar, las ventanas estaban intactas y el lugar estaba caliente como si la calefacción hubiera estado prendida toda la noche. El reporte toxicológico indicaba que no había presencia de drogas en el sistema, entonces Judy comenzó a dudar, si ese asesinato tenía alguna conexión con el del oso, pero de pronto una idea le vino a la mente y ¿Si era una nueva droga como en el caso del oso Max? Tal vez era tan pequeña la cantidad que había sido imposible detectarla en el cuerpo del concejal. Tenía sentido y el único lugar donde podía encontrar una respuesta era en el departamento de Narcóticos de la ciudad de Zootopia.

La coneja subió hasta su cubículo, tomó las llaves de la vieja patrulla que estaban sobre el escritorio de Nick, ella se había prometido jamás manejarla, pero no tenía otra opción, salió al estacionamiento del ZPD decidida a ganarle la batalla al pedazo de chatarra y al observar a lo lejos a la patrulla fue incapaz de contenerse y murmuró "¡No! No pienso subirme, no puedo subirme y, sinceramente por mi propio bien, no debería subirme" Haciendo una mueca, quería destruirla, pero era más importante conseguir alguna pista que su orgullo, entonces caminó decidida a subirse a la patrulla respirando y contando hasta diez para no pensar en lo que estaba a punto de hacer. En cuanto llegó trató de desbloquear la puerta e intentó abrirla, pero estaba trabada '¡Genial!' Pensó entonces comenzó a jalar de la perilla como una loca, pero eso no funcionaba así que fijó sus patas en el suelo y tiró de la chatarra con todo su peso. Escuchó un crujido fuerte y la puerta se abrió. Aterrizó con el trasero de una manera muy poco elegante.

"¡Ay!" Dijo quejándose.

Cuando quiso levantarse del suelo, sintió sus músculos magullados. Mientras el dolor disminuía, comenzó a pensar que alguien la podía haber visto. Sospechó que Nick podría estar riéndose detrás de algún arbusto, aunque al menos ese zorro andaba con Jack, así que pensó que al menos se había ahorrado la vergüenza y la burla por una semana entera.

"Tú puedes Judy Hoops" Se dijo decidida suspirando resignada

Cuando al fin logro abrir la puerta, tenía que asegurarse de que el motor encendiera, aunque el sonido que emitía llegaba a dar pena ya que el motor hacia ruidos de gorgoteo.

"¡Vamos… vamos!" Decía Judy mientras hacía girar la llave, presionando el acelerador. El sonido del gorgoteo se hacía más fuerte.

"Vamos, pórtate bien… te lo suplico" Decía Judy tratando de no darse golpes con el volante de la desesperación.

"¡Enciende!" Murmuraba mientras giraba la llave con todas sus fuerzas, volvió a pisar el acelerador y entonces el pedazo de chatarra comenzó a hacer un ruido parecido al de una ametralladora, pero finalmente encendió.

La coneja suspiro aliviada, pero al comenzar a avanzar rumbo a su destino se dio cuenta que una nube gris salía del tubo de escape, el olor que emanaba era asqueroso, sin embargo y era increíble, pero se alegraba de que el pedazo de chatarra al menos avanzara.

Cuando Judy al fin llegó a la división de Narcóticos, estaba segura de que encontraría una respuesta ya que de haber una nueva droga en las calles ellos serían los primeros en saber. Entrando al recinto, la coneja fue directo al departamento que buscaba, entro a la oficina donde estaba sentado un oso panda, un agente de narcóticos que estaba sentado en su escritorio y parecía que estaba tan aburrido que se estaba quedando dormido.

"¡Gusto de verte Bob!" El oficial reacciono de un brinco y sonrió.

"Judy Hoops la mejor oficial de Zootopia" Se rio y después Judy también lo hizo. Ambos se conocían de hacía tiempo, se consideraban buenos amigos y compañeros, pero eso hacía mucho tiempo atrás cuando habían trabajado en otro caso juntos.

"Me da gusto verte de nuevo" Dijo la coneja sentándose enseguida de él.

"Igual, y dime Hoops ¿Qué es lo que te trae por aquí?"

"¡Tenemos un caso raro! Aunque tal vez ya hayas escuchado de una nueva droga desconocida" Dijo Judy sentándose junto a él.

"Se trata de un homicidio ¿verdad?" El animal la miró duramente por un momento y luego se relajó.

"Si y por lo menos hay unos tres más, aunque aún no sabemos con certeza si los asesinatos tienen conexión entre sí. Mi intuición me hace pensar que se trata de la misma droga, aunque en solo uno de los asesinatos se pudo detectar rastros en la sangre de la víctima. No estoy completamente segura de lo que hace y esto es algo que nos tiene muy preocupados "Judy se detuvo, observando el rostro del animal, el agente sabía algo.

"Maldición. Esperaba que fuera algo aislado pero tal vez estemos hablando de la misma droga, solo otra versión de algún alucinógeno que ya conociéramos. En la búsqueda del lugar dónde se produce teníamos agentes encubiertos que seguían de cerca y controlaban cada uno de los movimientos de los laboratorios que tienen el equipo suficiente para producir esta clase de droga tan pura. Llegamos a la conclusión que solo cuatro laboratorios en Zootopia eran capaces de producir ese tipo de droga ya que el resto no tienen la capacidad de hacerlo, estábamos acercándonos a una pista cuándo tuvimos que cerrar la operación"

"¿Qué fue lo que pasó?" Judy pegó un brinco de su asiento, algo muy malo tenía que haber sucedido.

"Nuestros cuatro agentes encubiertos en los diferentes laboratorios fueron asesinados"

"Es increíble" Judy se quedó petrificada no daba crédito a lo que escuchaba.

"Lo sé, y lo hemos tenido en secreto porque pensamos que si otras agencias se lograran enterar nuestra investigación colapsaría porque aún no sabemos a lo que nos estamos enfrentando ya que los pocos sujetos que hemos detenido con la nueva droga no actúan de manera consistente a algún otro alucinógeno. Lo más cercano a lo normal que les pasa es que pueden ver lo que realmente hay en la obscuridad. No estoy seguro de lo que significa, pero sus ojos cambian de color de una manera que no había visto antes" el animal suspiró "Hasta ahora su nombre en la calle es Mamba Negra pero no hemos podido conseguir una muestra para analizarla"

"Tenemos un caimán encerrado que dice haber matado a nuestra primera víctima, pero en su confesión no fue precisamente coherente al respecto, nosotros pensamos que más de un animal está involucrado en ese asesinato. Tenemos al concejal en la morgue que fue atacado por algo o por alguien en su departamento y murió lo suficientemente rápido que cuando los agentes llegaron los asesinos ya habían escapado y por último la muerte de un lobo llamado Wolfred Warren, los asesinos intentaron hacer que la escena del crimen fuera un robo, la investigación sigue abierta, pero pensamos que hay una conexión con los otros asesinatos, no tenemos la menor idea porque fueron asesinados"

"Oh si el Sr. Warren, el lobo era un miembro del equipo de nuestros cuatro agentes encubiertos y trabajaba en Zootek, tal vez esa es la pieza clave para que resuelvan los asesinatos y puedan descubrir quién o quienes están detrás de todo esto, te haré llegar los expedientes en estos días. En este momento tenemos a una detenida que parece estar bajo la influencia de la Mamba Negra ¿Quieres hablar con ella? después de todo la nueva droga parece estar relacionada con tus casos"

"Por supuesto" Dijo Judy pegando un brinco de la silla, lista para salir corriendo a la sala de interrogación.

Ellos se encontraban en el tercer piso del enorme edificio. Narcóticos siempre olía muy limpio. El agente Bob la encamino a la sala de interrogación uno. Tras la mesa estaba sentada una ardilla, era una chica con la mirada perdida, la parte superior de su cuerpo era de un color gris ligeramente matizado de amarillo, la coneja pensó que esa chica se vería hermosa de estar aseada.

"Oficial Hoops, esta es la chica de la que hablaba, su nombre es Carol y está aquí por intoxicación en la vía pública, agresión y resistirse al arresto. No hemos podido obtener nada coherente de ella. Si quiere puede intentar hacerla hablar sin compromiso" Le sonrió el agente a Judy y salió del cuarto. La coneja sabía que el oso panda estaría mirando a través del espejo de doble vista.

Judy se sentó frente a la ardilla que había tenido los ojos cerrados desde el momento que había sido arrestada. Judy toco ligeramente su pata y la chica se asustó.

"Carol mi nombre es Judy ¿Quieres por favor voltear a verme?"

"Señorita no necesito mirar para ver. Incluso detrás de mi parpado puedo ver"

Este era el tipo de respuesta que Judy esperaba de alguien bajo la influencia de una droga.

"Primero, no es señorita es oficial. Segundo, abra sus ojos y míreme" La fuerza en la voz de Judy hizo que Carol abriera los ojos rápidamente y dio un fuerte y alarmado grito y los cerró de nuevo.

"No quiero verla seño… digo oficial"

Judy no tenía ni idea de lo que la chica veía.

Carol soltó un alarido mientras rasguñaba su rostro con sus garras. El otro agente de Bob entró corriendo y Judy se paró e intento ayudar a la chica para que no se lastimara.

Judy le sujetaba las patas para que la chica no cayera al piso y no se hiciera más daño mientras Bob gritaba por ayuda.

Un pequeño ratón con un uniforme de enfermero entro a la sala de investigación y comenzó a decir por su radio "Necesitamos una ambulancia en el precinto de Narcóticos de la ciudad de Zootopia"

El ratón miraba a Judy, como queriendo leer la angustia que la coneja llevaba por dentro. Todo era caos y confusión ¿Qué era lo que hacia la Mamba Negra realmente?

Judy salió de la sala de interrogación rápidamente, bajó las escaleras en segundos. Mientras esperaba por el vehículo de emergencia, era horrible lo que había sucedido, pero al menos tenía una idea de lo que la droga hacia, era preocupante saber que esa droga estaba en las calles, al menos la pobre chica había recibido la atención necesaria para trasladarla al pabellón psiquiátrico del Hospital General de Zootopia.

Cuando Judy estaba lista para subirse al pedazo de chatarra e ir de regreso al precinto uno, escuchó a lo lejos la voz del agente Bob gritando "¡Oficial Hoops espere…!"

"¿Qué pasa?" Preguntó la coneja deteniéndose en un segundo.

"Me pregunto qué tan frecuente es ¿Qué esta droga cause visiones? Me puedo dar cuenta que eso conduce la violencia" Decía el agente mientras se acercaba a Judy.

"No lo sé… avísame si tienen más información y si la chica se logra recuperar"

"Si, yo te llamo. Cuídate, salúdame a Wilde y no te olvides de avisarme si logran encontrar a los asesinos"

Judy asintió y sonrió ligeramente y se dirigió rápidamente al precinto uno.

Nick y Jack iban de regreso al ZPD, no habían podido obtener testigos, ni siquiera los encantos de la liebre habían logrado que alguna chica hablara, era como si de pronto todos los animales que vivían en ese complejo tuvieran miedo de alguien o algo ya que nadie había oído nada y nadie había visto nada. El zorro tenía el número de urgencias memorizado en su teléfono y tendría que estar listo para darle a la tecla siempre que se subiera a un auto con esa liebre. Milagrosamente no les había pasado nada y habían llegado vivos al precinto. Jack aparcó frente al ZPD, apagó el motor y Nick se dio cuenta de que algo tramaba ese maldito conejo.

"¿Qué?" Preguntó Jack al ver que Nick lo estaba mirando fijamente "¿Creías que te iba a llevar a conseguir testigos a cambio de nada?"

"¿Qué quieres? ¿Qué te pague? Eso sería un soborno además no conseguimos que algún testigo hablara" Nick le contestó molesto a Jack.

"No. No quiero dinero. Quiero que me entregues el reporte del forense ¡Ya!" Le dijo a Nick mientras se bajaba del auto.

A Nick se le escapó la risa pensando '¿Quién se cree para darme ordenes?'

"No pienso darte nada" Replicó Nick mientras caminaba detrás de Jack.

La liebre se detuvo en la entrada del ZPD y se dio la vuelta "¿Que ha sido eso oficial Wilde? ¿Me ha parecido escuchar que no me quieres entregar el reporte? Me preguntó qué dirá el jefe Bogo cuando lo sepa" Decía mientras se acariciaba la barbilla, pensativo.

Nick sentía que se le helaba la sangre en las venas diciendo "No te atreverías"

"Ponme a prueba"

"Entonces que ¿Utilizaras a Bogo para hacerme chantaje?"

"Cuando la vida te da limones, bla, bla, bla" Riendo Jack volteo los ojos y se encogió de hombros, entro al precinto con una sonrisa maligna.

Mientras tanto en Sahara Square…

Spunky fruncía el ceño mirando al monitor. Después de que dejaran instalado el virus en la computadora de Jimmy Di había estado filtrando la información inicial que su rastreador había arrojado. Desafortunadamente después de varios días se había abrumado. Miles de correos electrónicos, reportes financieros del club… probablemente a un equipo de animales les llevaría semanas revisar todo, y eso solo eran unos cuantos días de información. Tendría que idear unos parámetros específicos de búsqueda para reducir el campo de exploración y dirigir la atención a lo que realmente les interesaba, día tras día había estado trabajando hasta tarde para así poder conseguir lo más rápido posible algo que los llevará a una pista. Había invertido bastante tiempo en la investigación y a pesar de que al principio se había negado ayudarle a Nick, se dio cuenta de que era un lobo muy terco y él solito se había metido hasta las narices en algo donde no lo llamaban y al haber conseguido información ilícita y secreta se había condenado, así que tenía que llegar al fondo del asunto para poder salvar su pellejo.

No le quedaba otra opción que ayudar al zorro y a la coneja, además no podía negar que empezaba a sentir aprecio por los policías que vigilaban la ciudad, al conocer un poco más a Judy y Nick había logrado comprender que su trabajo era algo difícil y eso jamás lo mostraban en las noticias pensó con arrepentimiento. Le había estado dando varias vueltas al asunto, sabiendo que había miles de cosas que revisar. Eran pocos los hackers en los que podía confiar y uno de ellos era Andrew. Spunky suspiró, lo mejor era enfrentar eso solo. Estaba cansado, no había dormido esos días ya que le gustaba trabajar de noche porque ese era el único momento que sentía que nadie lo monitoreaba. Él no había visto ninguna señal de que esos caimanes o murciélagos, pero más valía prevenir que lamentar, así que en ocasiones evitaba usar la red de internet de su casa ya que de esa forma podía evitar ser descubierto.

Se había estacionado en la entrada de la cochera de una casa a una cuadra de la suya. Los dueños nunca estaban, parecía como si siempre anduvieran de vacaciones y esa tarde le pareció un momento perfecto para continuar su investigación. El espacio de esa cochera era amplio y extenso y no tenía una cerca. Había sido un perfecto lugar de elección ya que no era visible desde la calle y se encontraba lo suficientemente lejos de su casa para que nadie pudiera entrometerse.

Sin embargo, no era nada cómodo. No se atrevía a encender el motor por miedo a llamar la atención. El lobo contuvo un bostezo y filtro los correos electrónicos más recientes. Se centró en unas cuentas que parecían estar directamente involucradas con Snake, el gran criminal del cual no sabían nada, pero Nick había mencionado que sería una clave para encontrar una pista. Los mensajes parecían estar codificados, pero era muy fácil saber de qué trataban ya que tenían muchas referencias a un nombre de la droga, la Mamba Negra y una instalación en Sahara Square

Al buscar la ubicación en su computadora se dio cuenta que era una bodega, así que abrió una imagen satelital de la propiedad en Zoogle maps y pudo apreciar que coincida con el perfil de un laboratorio secreto. Estaba en una zona relativamente aislada, rodeada por edificios en obra negra. La bodega se venía común y corriente, una enorme construcción del tamaño de un hangar para aviones.

Spunky se tronó los nudillos mientras observaba. No era un lugar fácil al que se pudieran acercar sin ser vistos. Estaba rodeado por el desierto sin nada que les sirviera como escondite en ninguna dirección. Solo un camino para entrar y salir, y la vía a la autopista estaba a más de tres kilómetros de distancia.

Spunky volvió a bostezar y sacudió su cabeza para mantenerse despierto, se sentía agotado. En su reloj pudo apreciar que ya eran las tres de la tarde. Tenía que dormir un poco, pero antes le enviaría un plano de la ubicación secreta que había descubierto a Nick para que lo estudiara. Apagó su laptop y desactivó el enlace satelital. Encendió el auto y salió de la entrada de la cochera donde se había estacionado. Cuando llego a la calle miró en varias direcciones y pudo apreciar que estaba desierta. Manejó una cuadra hasta llegar a su casa estacionándose en la cochera fantaseando con recostarse en su almohada y esa fue la razón por la que no notó una camioneta negra que pasó un minuto después y disminuyo la velocidad para ver a Spunky.

Volviendo al ZPD Judy estaba sentada en su cubículo, había al menos una docena de uniformados tecleando información en las computadoras, haciendo llamadas telefónicas y en general manteniéndose ocupados, pero no había señal de que Nick y Jack hubieran regresado. Ella se sentía ansiosa por contarle al zorro lo que había descubierto en Narcóticos, era increíble toda la información valiosa que había podido descubrir en esa tarde.

De pronto llegó Nick al cubículo y se sentó en su escritorio al lado de Judy.

"¿Por qué esa cara?" Preguntó Judy al ver la cara de pocos amigos del zorro.

"¿Cuál cara? Si pase un día increíble" Dijo Nick con una voz de pura ironía.

Parecía que Nick estaba de mal humor y en realidad si lo estaba no había sido el mejor día de su vida, así que él se giró y desbloqueó su teléfono móvil tratando de evitar ver a Judy y sin decir una palabra comenzó a ver todos los mensajes de texto que se le habían acumulado durante días, ese asunto se había complicado un poco y se repetía a sí mismo en sus pensamientos 'No quieres una cita con Zara, no le digas que si… no le digas que si' En realidad todo ese asunto con la zorra le provocaba escalofríos no había sido capaz de responder los mensajes y eso solo podía significar que por el momento tenía que decirle que si para que ella pudiera caer en su poder.

Judy se encogió de hombros era obvio que el zorro había tenido un mal día y francamente pensaba que lo mejor era dejarlo tranquilo, pero estaba ansiosa por saber si el plan de Spunky había resultado.

"¿Spunky ha logrado encontrar algo de información?" Preguntó en voz baja Judy.

"Me ha mandado la ubicación de algo que parece ser una bodega" Contestó Nick bajando el tono de su voz.

"¿Una bodega?" Preguntó Judy sorprendida.

"Parece ser que está en Sahara Square" Nick se frotó la frente "Podríamos investigar y hacer un plan hoy por la noche en mi departamento"

"¿Crees que estemos cerca de encontrar una pista?"

"Estamos muy cerca" El zorro hizo una pausa y pregunto "¿Hay novedades en los casos?"

"Te cuento más tarde" Contestó Judy y aunque se moría por contarle a Nick lo que había descubierto en Narcóticos sabía que no era el lugar adecuado para hacerlo ya que observó a Delgato que pasaba frente al cubículo comiendo lo que parecía una deliciosa galleta de chocolate, con la expresión que llevaba el león parecía que no había comido en días y a ella se le escapo una risita.

Nick le guiñó un ojo a Judy, a lo cual ella solo le respondió con un pequeño gruñido.

Algunas veces el zorro era algo frustrante para ella.

"Será mejor que bajes el volumen a tus gruñidos Zanahorias o los demás oficiales pensaran…"

Judy arqueo las cejas y bajo la mirada renunciando a cualquier esperanza de mantener una conversación seria con él.

"Es muy arriesgado…Nick no puedo dejar de pensar que pasaría si nos rastrean y descubren" Dijo Judy algo preocupada

"Si lo sé, es la única opción que tenemos, pero eso no significa que me guste la idea, Spunky debe estar en lo correcto con respecto a la ubicación, estoy seguro de que lograremos avanzar en los casos" Dijo Nick echándose hacia delante en la silla, estirándose moviéndose hacia donde estaba la coneja.

Judy se forzó para mirar hacia otro lado, pero se dio cuenta de que el zorro se había acercado demasiado.

"¿Zanahorias?" Nick se agachó frente a ella preguntándole "¿Estas bien?"

Judy se sorprendió al ver a Nick tan cerca de ella.

"Lo estás haciendo muy bien. Lo digo en serio" Dijo Nick con voz suave.

"No siento que sea así" Murmuró ella recordando todos los incidentes que habían tenido con las patrullas y persecuciones.

Él se acercó y acaricio el pelaje de Judy y en voz baja le dijo:

"Creo que eres increíble"

La coneja parpadeó sorprendida. De pronto le estaba costando mucho trabajo tragar saliva. Nick la miraba con una expresión de seriedad, con sus ojos cálidos y atentos. El comenzó a inclinarse hacia ella y contuvo el aliento.

"Eh ¿Hola? ¿Están muy ocupados?"

Ambos levantaron la vista alarmados. Jack estaba parado en el marco de la puerta de una forma extraña mirando al zorro y a la coneja una y otra vez.

"Oficial Wilde necesito el informe del forense ¡Ya!" Dijo muy molesto Jack haciendo una mueca intentando sonreír de aparentar una calma que se veía a mil metros de distancia que no sentía.

Nick se enderezó muy deprisa retó a la liebre con la mirada diciendo "Estoy por terminarlo".

Judy se paró rápidamente e hizo una mueca y aprovechó la distracción, se dio media vuelta saliendo del cubículo y se marchó escabulléndose por el corredor, respiraba con rapidez y debido al nerviosismo jalaba sus orejas caminando por el edificio semicircular del ZPD, llego hasta uno de los grandes ventanales, respiro profundamente y trato de calmarse ya que le costaba trabajo poner en orden sus sentimientos hacia Nick ¿Qué hubiera pasado si Jack no los hubiera interrumpido? ¿Sería que Nick había intentado besarla? Imposible pensaba Judy mientras suspiraba. Como si la vida no fuera complicada en ese momento.

La coneja sonrió, un mes antes eso hubiera sido algo totalmente inconcebible, se había prometido a si misma que sería una nueva coneja segura de sí misma así que tenía que ir acorde a lo que ella representaba para los ciudadanos de Zootopia ya no le daría cabida a la inseguridad ya que ser policía era representar fuerza.

De pronto sintió una presencia detrás de ella, pensó que era Nick queriendo molestarla.

"¡Nick…!"

"Ehhh soy el agente Savage"

Judy se dio la vuelta tan rápido que por poco se da un tirón en el cuello. Jack estaba de pie justo detrás de ella y parecía un tanto ofendido, aunque no por ello menos adorable pensó Judy. Llevaba la camisa blanca sin el saco negro. Sus ojos eran de un azul intenso. La visión resultaba tan hipnótica que ella tuvo que controlarse.

"Perdona pensaba que eras…"

"El oficial Wilde, ya te he oído" Dijo Jack apretando los dientes. Lo cual a Judy le sorprendió.

Nunca se había comportado él así delante de ella, normalmente siempre era muy atento. Se preguntaba que le podía pasar para que la liebre estuviera así, bueno Nick le estaba haciendo la vida imposible con el reporte del forense y sabia lo irritante que era el zorro cuando intentaba molestar.

"¿Pasa algo?" Preguntó Judy dándose cuenta de que parecía que la liebre no la había escuchado a la primera "Agente Savage ¿Qué es lo que pasa?"

Él sacudió lentamente su cabeza, como si se acordara a lo que había ido a hablar con la coneja.

"¿Ya están listas las bolsas de evidencia?" Preguntó Jack muy serio, no se veía muy contento.

"Si" Respondió Judy.

"¿Qué pasa oficial Hoops?"

Judy consiguió contenerse sonriendo respirando hondo tratando de ocultar su pulso acelerado, seguramente la liebre le preguntaba porque estaba preocupado por ella, era comprensible ya que era una de las oficiales que estaba a su cargo y sencillamente estaba asegurándose de que todo iba bien. Hubiera querido contarle lo que había descubierto en Narcóticos, pero sabía que la liebre, les había quitado los otros casos así que sería una pérdida de tiempo que empezara a despotricar delante de él.

"¿Te gusta el oficial Wilde?"

La pregunta hizo que a Judy el estómago le brincara tan alto que sentía que había chocado con su cerebro, tal vez eso había matado al fin a las malditas pulgas zoombis, se le escapó una risita nerviosa mientras se estiraba las mangas de su uniforme. Cuando volvió a levantar la mirada, Jack seguía ahí, observándola con una expresión absolutamente escéptica.

"¿Te gusta?" Volvió a preguntar Jack.

Tiempo suficiente para que el estómago y cerebro de Judy regresaran a su sitio y no se preocupen las pulgas zoombis seguían vivas.

"Es mi mejor amigo y compañero, hemos vivido muchas cosas juntos" Si, Judy se estaba saliendo por la tangente.

"Pero ¿Te gusta? Te prometo que puedes confiar en mi"

Era un momento clave, Judy estaba a punto de decir que si… que si le gustaba mucho. Pero obvio no podía.

Jack de pronto puso cara que diría algo, pero su mirada se perdió por encima del hombro de la coneja, lo cual no le dio tiempo para ver que había provocado la expresión de Jack, de pronto un brazo le rodeo los hombros y la atrajo hacia el lateral, ella volteo de reojo y reconoció el pelaje rojizo del zorro.

"Por fin te encuentro, te he buscado por todas partes" Dijo Nick mientras le despeinaba a Judy su pelaje gris en medio de sus orejas.

Judy le dio un codazo y se apartó para arreglar el desastre que acababa de provocarle el zorro en su pelo. Nick fingió que se secaba una lágrima y murmuró:

"Finalmente la oficial Hoops, se comporta como una chica ¡Estoy muy orgulloso!" Exclamó antes de abrazarla con tanta fuerza que le cortaba la respiración a la coneja.

"¡Suéltame!" Judy se revolvía entre sus brazos, claro que le encantaba estar así, pero no delante del agente Savage, era el ZPD y los podían regañar.

Nick la soltó, pero la seguía mirando y ella lo fulminaba con la mirada, pero antes de que ellos dos siguieran discutiendo escucharon que la liebre carraspeaba junto a ellos. De pronto la coneja sentía el deseo infernal de darse de cabezazos contra el gran ventanal. Jack seguía ahí de pie con los puños cerrados, mientras los miraba fijamente. Judy nunca lo había visto tan enfadado y no sabía cuál era la razón de que reaccionara así ¿El problema era con ella o con Nick?

"Vamos a la cafetería Hoops" Dijo Nick como si le molestara la presencia de Jack.

Era evidente que la liebre estaba de mal humor.

"¡Oficial Wilde retírese de mi vista!"

"Pero" Dijo Nick con una sonrisa al fin había hecho enojar a la liebre.

"Sin … peros retírese, tiene la tarde libre pero mañana quiero el reporte del forense detallado sobre mi escritorio para las nueve" Se escuchó la voz de Jack como un gruñido señalando a Nick.

'Vaya, que sorpresa tan agradable' pensó Nick sonriéndole hipócritamente a Jack, ahora resultaba que le daba la tarde libre, eso era increíble sobre todo viniendo de alguien que podría ser descendiente directo del diablo.

Jack y Nick estaban frente a frente, retándose con un duelo de miradas furiosas. Era imposible para Judy no darse cuenta de que esos dos se estaban matando con la mirada, aunque ella conocía bastante bien a Nick y sabía que la suerte, sus malos chistes y sonrisa siempre lo salvaban. Así había sido en la mayoría del tiempo con el jefe Bogo; aunque parecía que esa técnica no le estaba sirviendo para nada con el agente Savage.

Judy solo cerró los ojos era obvio que el zorro había colmado la paciencia de la liebre y eso no era algo bueno.

Nick siguió fingiendo la sonrisa, no quería meter en problemas a la coneja, además tenía un asunto pendiente que hacer y que lo dejara salir temprano Jack había sido demasiada suerte, obviamente no quería dejar sola a Judy con Lucifer y eso realmente le molestaba, pero no tenía otra opción.

Para Judy ver a Nick con esa sonrisa solo significaba que estaba realmente molesto, pero no podía evitar volver la vista y mirar a Jack, que no se había movido de su sitio. De pronto las pulgas zoombis se tensaron, no sabía que hacer ni decir en ese instante.

"Nos vemos luego, Zanahorias" Dijo Nick poniendo sus patas en sus bolsillos, alejándose de ellos con un caminar tranquilo.

Judy solo sonrió intentando despedirse del zorro, pero la mirada de Jack la tenía un poco asustada. Parecía como si la liebre de pronto se hubiera dado cuenta de lo que ella sentía por Nick. Si llevaba siglos babeando por él, pero se suponía que nadie sabía o ¿Seria que era un secreto a voces?

Jack por fin esbozó una brevísima sonrisa triunfal. El inclinó la cabeza con mucha lentitud sin dejar de observar esos ojos increíbles color violeta y notó como a Judy se le aceleraba la respiración, le apretó ligeramente el hombro, como si intentara consolarla diciendo "Vamos oficial Hoops, necesito ver las bolsas de evidencia"

Judy asintió con la cabeza un poco molesta con ella misma al darse cuenta de que temblaba ya que eso perjudicaba su plan de mantenerse segura.

Jack comenzó a caminar hacia el cuarto de evidencias, Judy suspiró y comenzó a seguirlo como haciéndole sombra algo callada tratando de tranquilizarse, aunque su pulso aún seguía algo acelerado dirigiéndose hacia el archivo policial, donde se guardaba el registro de evidencias y cuando al fin llegaron a ese pequeño y solitario sótano Jack le sonrió dejándola pasar delante de él.

El cuarto de evidencias era un sótano que servía de almacén muy similar al de archivos solo que este era un laberinto de cajas, todos llenos de expedientes sobre asuntos que se habían resuelto años atrás y los nuevos casos que seguían sin resolver, era un lugar obscuro ya que las cortinas de la única ventana que había no dejaban pasar los rayos del sol.

"No estará demasiado cómodo, pero cuando se tiene tanto deseo de trabajar como nosotros dos, poco importa el espacio ¿No es así oficial Hoops?" Dijo Jack siguiendo a Judy estirando sus patas y tomando la caja que contenía las evidencias del caso del concejal.

"Ya he organizado todo el contenido. Es todo lo que mandó el equipo forense. Dijeron que habían realizado todas las pruebas que pudieron y que no obtuvieron resultados" Dijo Judy algo seria abriéndose paso entre los escritorios que llenaban el pequeño espacio.

La caja abierta reveló un montón de bolsas de evidencia, ya todas debidamente marcadas y rotuladas por la coneja.

Jack levantó la primera bolsa y la sacó. Hurgó entre las fotografías y frunció el ceño diciendo "¿Tenemos otras fotos de la escena?" Gruñendo seguía revolviendo las fotografías en la caja, se agacho y se enderezo de nuevo sacando una carpeta gruesa.

"Oficial… Hoops ¿Me podría ayudar?"

Judy asintió acercándose hacia Jack y tomando una de las bolsas, Jack se veía algo molesto y era obvio porque, era importante para él que el caso se resolviera con rapidez para evitarle vergüenzas ya que no podía bajar su estatus del mejor agente del ZBI, pero si algo tenía que reconocer era el excelente trabajo que había hecho Judy organizando las evidencias.

"Oficial Hoops has hecho un buen trabajo"

El comentario de la liebre tardó en hacer efecto en el cerebro de Judy y de pronto ella sonrió de oreja a oreja, feliz con aquel simple cumplido.

"Se que algunas bolsas no han quedado muy bien, pero pensaba volver a revisarlas después" Dijo Judy inspirando profundamente y tomando valor para hablar sobre el tema que había estado rondando su cabeza durante todo el día "Agente Savage, he considerado la oferta y no puedo negar que me encantaría trabajar en el ZBI ya que me daría la posibilidad de desarrollar mi carrera, cada caso sería un reto y sé que tendría excelentes compañeros, pero … en fin, me siento muy feliz aquí en el ZPD, me va bien y tengo el mejor compañero que podría tener"

Jack se quedó callado, pero ella se sentía orgullosa para sus adentros.

"Así que…" Judy hizo una pausa para ver la reacción de Jack, pero al verlo tan serio no se inmutó y continuó "Bueno, gracias por su oferta. Es muy tentadora, pero voy a rechazarla"

Jack se quedó mirándola largo rato antes de asentir, como pensativo, aunque realmente estaba tratando de recuperarse de la impresión que le había causado el rechazo de Judy, entonces se acercó poco a poco a ella y le dijo:

"El puesto que tienes aquí en el ZPD hace que te sientas a gusto, como lo has dicho, pero estoy seguro de que tienes más potencial"

"Soy realmente muy feliz sirviendo a la ciudad de Zootopia, siempre fue mi sueño" Contestó Judy con seguridad y una gran sonrisa realmente se sentía orgullosa de lo que había logrado.

"Se que después de un tiempo acabara por aburrirte, sé que eres una de las mejores policías de Zootopia así que quiero que lo reconsideres" Dijo Jack con el objetivo de hacerla dudar. Los labios de la liebre se arquearon con una sonrisa, una sonrisa que decía que estaba dispuesto a pelear y ganar.

Judy tragó saliva diciendo "Es muy tentador pero mi respuesta sigue siendo la misma"

Jack se quedó callado como si no hubiera esperado esa nueva negativa.

"Está bien" Dijo finalmente Jack "Aunque si no te importa quiero que lo pienses" Ya llegaría el momento de tomarla desprevenida y él sabía que tenía un as bajo la manga.

Judy guardó silencio ya que la liebre seguía al lado de ella, aunque había estado muchas veces en ese pequeño sótano al lado de Nick, en ese momento no se sentía igual. Por el rabillo del ojo ella pudo observar que él tenía los brazos cruzados y la estudiaba detenidamente y ese silencio le resultaba alarmante.

"Ya es tarde, mejor me voy a casa" Respondió Judy con un vistazo a su reloj, ya era hora de salir y tenía un asunto pendiente con el zorro.

"Te acompaño" Dijo Jack.

"Gracias, pero no es necesario, he quedado de verme con Nick"

Jack hizo un gesto entrecerrando los ojos, trató de tranquilizarse de nuevo intentando no traslucir en su expresión la mirada de rabia de solo escuchar el nombre de ese zorro, diciendo "Entonces … hasta mañana oficial Hoops"

Y luego de eso salió Judy, despidiéndose de Jack, al estilo de la mejor policía de Zootopia. Ella se fue a su departamento tenía un plan que preparar y esa noche no podía fallar.

Ya tarde, a eso de las cinco, Judy estaba tirada en el suelo de su habitación con la espalda apoyada sobre los pies de su cama. Intentando escribir un mensaje en su móvil, pero sentía como si su cerebro no cooperara. No podía sacar de su mente a Nick.

Hola Zorro torpe ¿Cuándo y dónde nos reunimos? De pronto borró el mensaje, lo escribía y lo borraba de nuevo, contuvo la respiración y comenzó a buscar en su galería la foto favorita que tenia del zorro. En ella estaba Nick, donde lucia radiante el día de su graduación cuando ya estaba listo para ser todo un oficial del ZPD. Ese día la había dejado cautivada más que nunca y cada vez que miraba la fotografía no podía dejar de pensar que había sido uno de los días más felices de su vida. Comenzó a pensar que se veía tan guapo… de pronto se sobresaltó por la vibración de su teléfono al recibir un mensaje, entonces poco a poco volvió a la realidad y se dio cuenta de que el mensaje era de Nick.

Zanahorias ¿Saliste viva del ZPD? Cuéntame cómo te fue con tu novio feo, desagradable y más bajito que yo

Torpe zorro, no es mi novio Judy se acurrucó en la cama, ese zorro era tan irritante como solo él podía serlo.

Nick reprimió una carcajada al ver el mensaje de la coneja, era muy sencillo hacerla enojar. De pronto frunció el ceño mirando a Zara del otro lado de la mesa.

El zorro se encontraba en un café en el frio distrito de Tundratown, pensando que era una cita más con Zara, en realidad era una tortura interminable para Nick y lo peor de todo es que lo habían dejado salir temprano del ZPD y había adelantado la cita para poder verse con Judy en la noche, al pobre del zorro las mejillas le ardían de tanto fingir una sonrisa.

Zara, por su parte se mostraba educadamente indiferente con el zorro, tenía que seguir en el plan de chica dolida, ya que habían pasado días sin que supiera nada sobre él. Era increíble lo difícil que resultaba lograr tener una cita con ese zorro, pero no desistiría ya que tenía un objetivo y era el amor verdadero de Nick, y aunque sabia todas las artimañas de él, ella pensaba que era más astuta.

"¿Qué pasa?" Preguntó Zara y se acercó sobre el hombro de Nick para mirar su teléfono.

Nick resistió el impulso de bloquear la pantalla para que esa zorra no pudiera ver, ya que él se sentía un poco frustrado, no le gustaba como se comportaba esa zorra de una forma extraña y nerviosa.

Nick y Judy tenían cuidado, Spunky les había advertido que debían de comunicarse mediante mensajes sencillos casi cifrados para que nadie se enterara de que estaban hablando por si acaso tenían interceptados sus teléfonos. Y ahora resultaba que Zara estaba fisgoneando mientras él trataba de hablar con Judy.

¿A qué hora nos reunimos hoy? le escribió Judy.

"¿Pasa algo malo?" Preguntó Zara.

"En realidad no" Nick consideró en que no tenía por qué confiar en esa zorra.

A las ocho en mi departamento Escribió rápidamente el zorro, de pronto tuvo la visión súbita de Judy acostada en su cama escribiendo un mensaje con sus orejas cubriéndole su rostro, siempre pensaba en ella.

"¿Con quién te estas mandando mensajes?" Preguntó Zara despertándolo de sus pensamientos.

"¿Qué? Con nadie" Murmuró él "Oye ¿Me puedes dar un minuto?"

"Ah claro" Dijo Zara visiblemente molesta.

"Gracias" Dijo Nick a la defensiva.

No soportaba a Zara, pero se tragó sus ganas de replicar y se concentró en su teléfono móvil.

Preparare la cena hoy

Okay, yo llevó el postre Escribió Judy.

Que sea algo con moras

Deberías cambiar a otra cosa algún día zorro astuto

Que te puedo decir es mi debilidad, nos vemos más tarde Zanahorias, ahora tengo que arreglar algo que tengo pendiente escribió Nick mientras miraba de reojo a Zara.

Esta bien, hasta más tarde

Nick bloqueo finalmente la pantalla de su teléfono, reprimiendo un sentido de perdida inexplicable. Sentía un vínculo con Judy, pero estaba metido en un embrollo, miró a Zara con recelo y sospechaba que ella estaba celosa. Nick comenzó a contar hasta diez queriendo tranquilizarse ya había sido demasiado por ese día y Zara no mejoraba la situación, aunque él le había dejado muy claro que solo quería que fueran amigos.

"Y ¿Con quién hablabas?" Preguntó Zara otra vez.

Nick se tronó los nudillos tratando de pensar en una manera de decirle que no era de su incumbencia sin hacerla explotar.

"Con nadie en realidad"

Zara movió su pata sobre su pelaje blanco como la nieve y con una sonrisa sarcástica dijo "Si claro"

Nick trató de no reaccionar. Algunas veces la zorra de hielo podía ser condenadamente inteligente, más de lo que a ella le convenía.

"No tengo por qué decírtelo"

"Bien"

Nick eligió no responder para él era algo frustrante tener que salir con esa zorra esperando poder conseguir algo de información. Pero tenía que tranquilizarse, suspiró ya que todo ese asunto lo tenía demasiado exhausto.

"¿Quieres que vayamos al cine?" Le preguntó Zara de pronto.

"¿Qué?" Le preguntó Nick algo distraído.

Zara le frunció el ceño "Al cine, sabes donde ponen películas y compras palomitas"

"No lo sé, no ando muy de ánimos" Dijo el queriendo evitar salir con ella en algo más formal que solo una reunión.

"Bien" Zara se paró y comenzó a ponerse la chamarra. "Solo pensé que ambos podríamos pasarla bien un rato"

Nick la vio, perplejo.

"¿Pasarla bien?"

"Si, algo más allá de platicar y tomar un café" Molesta enrolló una bufanda alrededor de su cuello diciendo "Olvídalo"

Ahora que lo mencionaba y que se veía molesta parecía que él no estaba llevando bien su plan, tenía que lograr que ella no se enojara y así poder seguir con el plan.

"Vamos"

"¿Sí?"

"Claro, pero no quiero leer subtítulos" Dijo Nick poniéndose de pie, resignado a pasar lo que restaba de la tarde con Zara.

"Bien, entonces tenemos una cita" Le sonrió ella guiñándole el ojo.

Cuando llegaron al cine, parecía que Zara había estado estudiando la cartelera hasta encontrar la peor película inimaginable y después de veinte minutos de película había acertado. Nick había estado lamentándose en silencio, era la película más aburrida que había visto en su vida. Lo peor es que tenía subtítulos, en ocasiones, ilegibles ¿En realidad estaba pasando eso?

A la media hora el pobre zorro estaba desesperadamente aburrido. Confiaba que la tortura sirviera al menos para ganarse a esa zorra.

Cuando volteo a ver a Zara estaba ¿Riendo? Parecía totalmente enfrascada en lo que veía. Zara sonrió de nuevo como si fuera la película más divertida del mundo '¡Maldición!' Se repitió dos o tres veces el zorro para sus adentros. Para rematar el horror de esa película, la inexistente acción se vio interrumpida por una tórrida escena de romance. Nick se quedó petrificado y cerró los ojos, no lo soportaba más.

"¿Te encuentras bien?" Preguntó Zara pasándole uno de sus brazos por encima del hombro del zorro.

"Perfectamente" Dijo Nick tosiendo para alejar a la zorra de él.

Cuando afortunadamente la película había llegado a su fin, Zara resultó ser de las que se quedaban hasta después de los créditos. Solo cuando las luces se encendieron, ella se volvió hacia Nick con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

"¿Ha sido tan buena como te la esperabas?" Le preguntó la zorra.

"Es la peor película que he visto en todo el año" Dijo Nick cuando salían del cine "En serio la peor"

"Para mi estuvo genial" Respondió Zara "El final fue lo que más me gustó"

Nick sonrió con sus patas en sus bolsillos mientras la miraba hablar, sabía que Zara no le había gustado la película, solo había buscado una excusa para hacerlo molestar.

"¿Me estas escuchando?" Preguntó Zara.

"Si claro" Contestó él a modo irónico.

"Eres imposible" Ella le dio un golpe en el hombro.

"De hecho, debes admitir que fue la película perfecta para un mal día de nieve en Tundratown"

"Si, tienes razón" Dijo riendo Zara, a pesar de todo parecía que el zorro poco a poco caería a sus pies.

Sonrieron mutuamente a pesar de que había nevado el día era lo suficientemente agradable para salir, ya estaba anocheciendo, eran casi las siete, Nick pensó que debía tener todo listo para las ocho y en sus pensamientos se interpuso la imagen de Judy, se sentía bien pensando en ella. Regreso a la realidad donde estaba caminando junto a Zara. Era imposible no compararlas, ya que esas dos chicas eran tan diferentes. Zara era metódica y calmada, Judy, por otro lado, era más impulsiva y estaba siempre tan llena de energía. Ambas eran intensas, pero ahí acababan las similitudes.

"¿Quieres que vayamos a cenar?" Zara preguntó aclarando su garganta

"No puedo, debo irme, pero déjame acompañarte a tu casa" Contestó Nick, ya no podría soportar ni un minuto más con ella.

"No tranquilo, iré a tomar el metro" Dijo ella evitando mirarlo. El aire entre ellos de pronto se había vuelto sofocante con tensión e incomodidad y ella comenzó a avanzar rápidamente. La estación estaba cerca a unas calles del cine.

"No me importaría acompañarte a tu casa. No tengo…" Dijo Nick después de todo tenía que ser un caballero.

"No. Está bien, solo acompáñame a la estación" Murmuró Zara, la situación se volvió a tornar calmada, ambos caminaron juntos hasta que llegaron a la entrada principal de la estación.

"Hasta la próxima cita, Nick"

"Hasta… la próxima cita" Repitió el zorro.

Zara se acercó hacia él y lo beso en la mejilla. Un solo beso. Quizá demasiado cerca de besarlo, pero lo suficientemente lejos para evitar cualquier confusión. Un beso de amiga ¿Cómo de una muy buena amiga?

Ese beso le provocó a Nick un inmenso dolor. En cuanto miró a Zara apurarse y entrar por la escalera hacia la puerta de la estación, se puso a pensar en cuanto le gustaba Judy, y a pesar de que tenía tanto miedo de acercarse a la coneja, era inevitable que cada vez que la veía se le encogía el corazón solo de pensar que había tenido una cita con Jack. ¿Por qué no podían tener algo más? ¿Por qué no era posible una historia juntos? Él sabía la respuesta y estaba grabada con fuego en su interior. Como si se tratará de un tatuaje y era no solo por ser un zorro y una coneja. Era la realidad, la triste y cruda realidad. Pero era algo que estaba dispuesto a afrontar, después de todo no tenía nada que perder, era un zorro escurridizo después de todo., aunque el plan 'Encanto Wilde' y los sentimientos podrían ser impredecibles.

Judy había estado toda la tarde, esperando el momento de ver a Nick, se fue a bañar y luego a arreglarse. Decidida ella había escogido unas de las prendas que le había regalado Fru Fru en uno de sus cumpleaños, no podía negar que esa musaraña tenía un gusto inmejorable por la ropa, claro que nunca la había usado porque no se sentía cómoda, pero tenía que seguir con su plan de ser la nueva Judy. Ella solo usaba ropa de chico como decía Nick, pero cuando al fin se puso el outfit le sorprendió positivamente, aunque, sin engañarse ella sabía que iba en contra de su zona de confort, sin embargo, se sentía impresionada.

Era difícil sacarle defectos a la elección ya que Judy llevaba una camisa larga de color gris, y debajo un top negro ajustado, sin mangas. Lo había coordinado con sus leggins negros favoritos, sin olvidarse de llevar su pistola bajo su ropa. Satisfecha, salió de su departamento y fue a la pastelería favorita del zorro para comprar un pastel de moras, luego emprendió su camino al departamento de Nick, durante el trayecto no pudo evitar mirar hacia todas las direcciones, como esperando ver a alguien acercarse a ella o que la estuvieran acechando, ya llegado a ese punto tenían que tener mucho cuidado.

Cuando al fin llegó al departamento del zorro ella dio un suspiro, se adentró en lo más profundo de su mente y recordó todos los consejos que le habían dado su hermana Lilly y Loui. Toco la puerta del zorro dando pequeños saltitos. Estaba de buen humor y traía el delicioso pastel de moras.

Nick la recibió con un platillo en sus patas. Judy contempló que era un sándwich que descansaba en el plato, tenía una cara sonriente en la rebanada de arriba, hecha con zanahorias. Se veía delicioso, pero ella conocía bastante al zorro y algo estaba planeando, así que solo lo observo algo escéptica.

"Se ve delicioso… pero ¿No es una broma?"

"Deberías tener más fe en mi Zanahorias" Replicó Nick y se llevó la pata al corazón mientras fingía cara de afligido.

Judy puso sus ojos en blanco y le quito el plato al zorro y le dio el delicioso pastel de moras. A ella no se le paso la mirada de Nick, como si le hubiera sorprendido su nueva ropa y ella se sonrojó en secreto al ver la aprobación en los ojos del zorro.

Judy entró al departamento y se sentó con las piernas cruzadas en el sillón mientras miró con detenimiento la creación del zorro antes de darle un bocado "Esta delicioso Nick, gracias"

Nick se sentó enseguida de ella e inclinó la cabeza a un lado, como si la estudiara "Se que lo único que has comido en todo el día fueron unos panecillos de zanahoria en el desayuno"

"¿Me has estado espiando?"

"Vamos, Zanahorias no exageres, además esto solo es el aperitivo, estoy preparando la cena" Nick se encogió de hombros y se levantó caminando hacia la cocina dejando el pastel de moras.

A Judy le dio curiosidad que era lo que estaba preparando el zorro y cuando se acercó vio varias ollas en los fogones. Nick tenía la tabla de cortar delante y estaba cortando las verduras como un auténtico profesional. Por un momento Judy se quedó inmóvil, no podía creer que Nick fuera tan buen cocinero. Después de todo ella tenía que admitir que la única vez que ella había intentado cocinar lo había quemado todo.

"¿Ya has dejado de babear Zanahorias?"

Judy observaba anonadada al zorro, comprobó que él también se había cambiado de ropa y que se veía muy bien con su camisa verde y sus pantalones grises, intentó apartar la mirada al ver el delantal color lila de Gazelle que llevaba el zorro.

Judy empezó a soltar risitas diciendo "Lo siento Nick es que solo…. no esperaba que…" y no pudo evitar una carcajada.

"Esto… es nuevo y me ha costado 20 Zoollares y me da igual que te rías mientras no me manche con la comida"

Judy siguió riendo y de pronto ahogo una exclamación de sorpresa porque acto seguido Nick le tiró un puñado de harina en la cara.

"¡Nicholas Wilde! Me acabo de duchar" Protestó Judy mientras intentaba quitarse entre risas la harina de la cara, del pelaje y de la camiseta recién estrenada.

"Te estabas riendo de mi Zanahorias ¡Mal hecho!"

"¡Eres tan… tan!" Judy se reía mientras pensaba en como contraatacar al zorro. Lo primero que vio fue un vaso de agua y se lo tiró a la cara. En cuanto se dio cuenta de lo que había hecho, comenzó a reír a carcajadas.

Judy sabia lo impulsiva que podía llegar a ser y básicamente acababa de cometer el peor error inimaginable y todo por un impulso, el zorro era el rey de las bromas y eso no era nada bueno.

"¡Lo siento Nick… no era mi intención…quiero decir que…tú estabas ahí… y yo… ¡No sabes cuánto lo siento!" La voz de Judy sonaba amortiguada porque se tapaba la cara con sus patas para dejar de reírse, sabía que si el zorro estaba enojado entonces tendría que recitar sus últimas voluntades, pero para su sorpresa era como si le pareciera al zorro ¿Divertido?

El la miraba fijamente, con todo su pelaje empapado y sonreía "Me acabas de tirar un vaso de agua a la cara" Murmuraba Nick sin dejar de sonreír, lo cual entonces a la coneja le pareció un tanto inquietante. Para sorpresa de ella Nick se empezó a reír, su risa era tan contagiosa que Judy se unió a ella, aunque todavía estaba preocupada de cuál sería la venganza del zorro.

Cuando dejaron de reírse, Nick tomó un trapo y se limpió la cara. La camisa de él estaba totalmente empapada, así que hizo lo que para él era el movimiento más racional que posible y se la quitó. Se deshizo lentamente de ella y Judy abrió los ojos como platos, sintiendo que le faltaba el aire, era ver como un anuncio de un chico guapísimo, pero mejor porque su cuerpo era más increíble que de cualquier modelo con Photoshop, y es que tenía que admitir que desde que Nick se había vuelto policía y a pesar de que el entrenamiento había sido duro a fin había logrado estar en buena forma. Judy contuvo un suspiro y por poco ella se desmaya cuando él uso el trapo para limpiarse el torso.

"Intenta no incendiar el departamento mientras busco otra camisa y arreglo esta" Dijo Nick saliendo de la cocina riéndose y dejando a Judy sola, su corazón y su cerebro no eran capaces de procesarlo. Contemplo su espalda ancha y su pelaje rojizo, y las marcas en sus músculos mientras él de alejaba rumbo al cuarto a cambiarse.

En un momento Judy decidió comenzar a cocinar (o a intentarlo) ya que Nick se estaba tardando demasiado y ella creía haber escuchado el agua llenando la bañera, aunque no le dio mucha importancia, así que intentó darle vuelta a la masa de lo que parecía ser una pizza, pero estuvo a punto de estrellarla contra el suelo.

"La clave está en cómo le des vuelta"

Judy dio un salto al sentir los brazos que la rodeaban por la cintura desde atrás y le tomaban la pata con la que sujetaba la espátula. Obviamente sabía que Nick estaba detrás de ella. Por el sonido de su voz sabía que él estaba más cerca de lo que ella lo había sentido jamás. Ella no quería que se diera cuenta del efecto que le provocaba, así que solo asintió como si estuviera escuchando sus instrucciones. El zorro sujeto a la coneja con cuidado por el brazo y con un movimiento preciso le ayudó a girar la masa en el aire, que aterrizó justo en el centro. Judy sonrió para sus adentros e intento darse la vuelta, sin percatarse aun de la situación, pero cuando comenzó a girar la cabeza, Nick tomó el recipiente con la masa para las pizzas y se lo vacío a Judy en la cabeza.

Judy gritó al sentir el líquido espeso y frio cayéndole lentamente por la cabeza y metiéndose por dentro de la camiseta, ella comenzó a murmurar palabras que no se entendían mientras Nick se partía de la risa.

"Ha… sido" Nick no podía dejar de reírse hasta el punto de que se le habían llenado los ojos de lágrimas. "¡Épico!" Exclamo sin aliento el zorro.

Judy intentaba abalanzarse sobre él mientras intentaba recuperar el aliento, aunque estaba fracasando estrepitosamente. De pronto ella tomó un recipiente lleno de huevos batidos, aprovechando el estado de distracción de Nick y se lo vació en la cabeza hasta que el líquido viscoso se extendió por todo su pelaje.

"¿Qué has hecho Pelusa?" Rugió Nick.

"Se ha enojado el torpe zorro" Judy dijo sonriendo dulcemente pellizcándole las mejillas al zorro.

"Te vas a arrepentir de eso Zanahorias" Decía Nick con una mirada de maldad.

Judy odiaba tener que admitirlo, pero la vista que tenía desde ahí no le desagradaba en lo absoluto ya que el zorro seguía sin camisa, entonces él la tomo por la cintura y la cargo sobre un hombro a una velocidad que ella no pudo reaccionar.

"Ah no por favor… ni se te ocurra hacer lo que creo que vas a hacer" Suplicó Judy mientras Nick se dirigía tranquilamente hacia la ducha.

"Lo hubieras pensado antes"

"¡Bájame Nicholas Wilde!" Judy sintió un escalofrió, intentaba imprimir una mínima fuerza en sus palabras, pero por el movimiento de sus hombros podía notar que el zorro se estaba riendo y que no servían de nada los golpecitos que ella le daba en la espalda.

Estaban cerca del baño y ella estaba colgando boca abajo, así que la sangre se le subía a la cabeza rápidamente. A través de sus orejas vio que se acercaban al borde de la bañera y sintió que las patas de Nick la soltaban de la cintura, ella cerro los ojos y se preparó para la caída. Gritó, dio patadas y lo amenazó.

"¡Toma aire Zanahorias!" Gritó Nick y ella se preparó para mojarse.

Ella estaba preparada para el impacto, pero para su sorpresa él entro con ella y los dos aterrizaron en el agua con un estruendo increíble. El agua la tragó y el zorro por fin la había soltado, pero incluso debajo del agua podía ella ver la sonrisa del zorro de oreja a oreja. Ella le puso las patas en los hombros para tomar impulso y salir de la bañera, pero no tardó en darse cuenta de que no había sido una buena idea ¿O sí? Ya que él le paso los brazos por alrededor de la cintura y la apretó contra su cuerpo, Judy no podía negar que se sentía increíble.

Lo veía tan guapo, y le estaba sonriendo. Judy no sabía si sentirse enojada por la falta de aire o porque él no estaba aturdido como ella. De hecho, parecía tan feliz, que se sintió un poco confusa, no podía saber a ciencia cierta qué era lo que pasaba, como si de pronto no tuvieran una relación muy definida ¿Amigos? ¿Compañeros? ¿Acaso él sentía lo mismo que ella? Y la postura en la que estaban precisamente no era de mucha ayuda. Estaban apretados el uno contra el otro, el pecho de él contra su camiseta empapada, que precisamente no estaba hecha para el agua y ella sentía que tendría que haber hecho algo, pero …. no, ella no había podido hacer nada ya que él la miraba con los ojos brillantes, con una sonrisa sincera y ella no podía evitarlo, quería estar más cerca de él. Le resultaba todo tan extraño. Cualquier contacto con él, cualquier sonrisa era nueva para ella.

Después de todo una chica, siendo una presa que su sueño era ser policía no era lo más común. Un escalofrió le recorrió el cuerpo a la coneja mientras las patas del zorro se deslizaban por la cintura de ella rozándole levemente el pelaje. Sabía que él estaba esperando una reacción por su parte, alguna señal que le diera a entender que no quisiera que siguiera, a Nick se le ilumino la cara con una sonrisa cálida y Judy sentía que el corazón le daba saltos mortales.

El apoyo las patas en sus hombros y ella comenzaba a pensar que había miles de cosas que no estaban bien en esa situación, empezando por la primera y más importante, estaba en los brazos del chico, del cual estaba enamorada, pero ante todo era su mejor amigo.

"No te asustes Zanahorias…. Y disfruta el momento" Nick parpadeó e inclinó la cabeza, hasta que sus frentes además de sus cuerpos se tocarán.

"¿Qué…?" Comenzó a decir Judy.

"He dicho que disfrutes el momento"

Por una vez ella, le haría caso al zorro. Nick no movió la cara ni un milímetro. Judy lo observó e intento descifrar que secretos se escondían en esos ojos color esmeralda. La distancia que los separaba era casi imaginaria, solo tenían que cruzar una fina línea para que todo cambiara.

"Nick ¿Estás ahí?"

O también alguien podía interrumpirlos.

Judy se quedó petrificada y rápidamente apartó las patas de los hombros de Nick mientras él desviaba la mirada hacia lo lejos e hizo una expresión de asombro. Estaba mirando al animal que le estaba llamando por su nombre, el responsable de interrumpir ese momento. El zorro seguía retrocediendo un poco hasta que dejó de tocar la frente de la coneja, aunque él todavía tenía la pata en el cuello de ella y no parecía que quería apartarla. Era como si estuviera retando al animal que los miraba.

Esperen que no ¿Nick vivía solo? Era triste, pero Judy sabía quién era con solo escuchar su voz. Y con esa información en su poder Judy deseaba poderse ahogar con la poca agua que había en la ducha.

"Disculpen por interrumpirlos… Siempre he tenido ese don" Dijo Spunky algo sonrojado.

Judy rápidamente se desenredó de Nick y se sintió muy incómoda, así que sin hacer ruido se dispuso a salir de la ducha. Era consciente que había dos pares de ojos observándola y que estaba empapada, así que se cubrió como pudo y paso junto a Spunky, que al menos tuvo la cortesía de no mirarla.

Nick salió de la ducha siguiendo a la coneja, pero se paró frente a Spunky con el entrecejo fruncido, el lobo tenía las patas en los bolsillos y una mirada nerviosa.

Judy se detuvo y contemplo la insólita escena que tenía delante de ella; nunca se hubiera imaginado que ese lobo pudiera entrar sin avisar al departamento del zorro.

"¿Qué haces aquí?" Nick gruñó enojado, el 'Encanto Wilde' estaba siendo todo un éxito y ese maldito lobo lo había echado todo a perder.

"Mas bien ¿Cómo has entrado?" Añadió Judy.

"¡Debemos irnos! Les explicare en el camino a detalle" Contestó Spunky sin apartar la mirada de su reloj.

"Encima de que entras a mi departamento sin permiso, nos exiges que nos demos prisa" Nick le dijo al lobo girando de pronto la cabeza, mirando un segundo a Judy y volviendo a desviar la mirada hacia Spunky.

Pero Judy no dejó hablar más a Nick. Tiró de él, y casi a rastras, lo condujo hasta afuera del baño.

"Ya ha aparecido…se dónde estará Snake esta noche, por eso pensé en venir ya que es algo urgente. He llamado al timbre un par de veces, pero no contestaban, así que… me pareció mejor opción 'jugar' con la cerradura" Explicaba Spunky siguiéndolos aún sin mirar a Judy con un temor que encerraba su voz.

Nick apretó la mandíbula y permaneció en silencio. Judy permanencia sorprendida no solo porque la presencia del lobo fuera inesperada, sino porque no daba crédito a lo que escuchaba.

"Eso no te da ningún derecho a entrar sin avisar" Rugía Nick, y avanzaba hacia Spunky con un aire amenazador.

De pronto Judy preguntó a Spunky "¿Cómo puedes estar tan seguro de Snake?" Ya que se había dado cuenta que eso podía salirse de control ya que raramente Nick se enojaba, lo importante era el caso, así que tomo al zorro por el hombro y le dijo "Tranquilízate, Nick"

"Es una historia muy larga y difícil de explicar, no hay tiempo que perder… nos debemos ir ¡Ya!… apresúrense se los ruego"

Nick miró a Judy a los ojos tratando de tranquilizarse y procesar lo que acababa de escuchar.

"Spunky… lo siento, solo que…no deberías" Murmuró Nick.

"Haberlos interrumpido… lo siento, pero pensé que esto es más importante, yo no vi nada no se preocupen, pero debemos irnos ¡Ya!"

Por un momento Nick miró a Judy sorprendido y luego bajó el cabeza avergonzado.

"Será mejor que nos vayamos ya tengo todo listo en mi auto" Decía Spunky desesperado haciendo ademanes con sus patas.

Sin más que decir, Nick y Judy salieron corriendo por sus pistolas, no había tiempo para cambiarse, ya se secarían en el camino.

De pronto el zorro se paró en seco antes de salir, ya que de pronto se le había ocurrido mirar por el gran ventanal que tenía en su departamento. Allí en el balcón, vio una silueta, semitransparente que parecía que los estaba observando fijamente y ante esa visión él se había quedado congelado.

"¿Qué pasa?" Preguntó Judy

"He visto a alguien en el balcón" Susurro Nick, tratando de ocultar el susto que se había llevado.

"¿Estás seguro? No puede ser, yo no he visto a nadie" Judy lo miró pensativa y extrañada.

"Me parece muy raro" Dijo Spunky asustado.

Nick se paró y sacó su pistola, estaba listo para disparar por si acaso necesitaba defenderse y le hizo señas a Judy para que no lo siguiera, pero ella no quiso dejarlo solo. No sabían que era esa sombra.

Nick se acercó a la ventana sigiloso tratando de ver si había alguien en el balcón. Al asomarse a través de la ventana, dos cosas ocurrieron a la vez. La temperatura pareció descender a una velocidad vertiginosa, tanto que paso de estar empapado en sudor a tener escalofríos y casi temblar de frio y fue cuando se dio cuenta que había una palabra escrita en la ventana que decía "NO SIGAN" No hacía falta tocarlo para darse cuenta de que estaba reciente, pues las letras se iban deformando chorreando hacia abajo. Pero, aun así, una fuerza magnética hizo que el zorro quisiera tocar las letras y aunque estaban escritas por el otro lado de la ventana al pasar su pata sintió un escalofrió que le dieran ganas de salir corriendo junto con Judy de su departamento, entonces de pronto sintió que la temperatura volvía a ser la normal.

Judy estaba detrás de él ansiosa con la pistola lista al igual que el zorro. Entonces fue que se dio cuenta de la palabra que habían escrito en la ventana.

"¿Qué es todo esto, que está pasando?" Preguntó Spunky, que estaba a punto de salir corriendo del departamento.

Sin que Nick se lo esperara Judy tomó del hombro al zorro y lo observó con cara de preocupación "Estas muy pálido Nick, tienes mala cara y …. estas helado"

"Vayamos a ver si alguien sigue afuera"

Cuando abrieron la ventana del balcón los dos seguían con sus armas listas.

Entonces, al ver las letras Nick dijo "Solo es pintura roja"

"¡¿Cómo que es pintura?! Con todos estos años, se reconocer el olor de la sangre, me sé de sobra su olor"

Nick pensó que no, no podía ser. Esas letras tenían que estar escritas con pintura, pero el olor a oxido le llego al cerebro y sabía que Judy tenía razón.

De pronto había un silencio. No era un silencio agradable, Spunky gruñía y parecía impaciente. Tal vez esa noche todo se aclararía, y descubrirían quién se escondía más allá del sobrenombre Snake. ¿funcionaria de verdad el plan de Spunky? Las sensaciones de cada uno de ellos eran totalmente contradictorias y, sin embargo, cerca de ellos en algún lugar de Sahara Square estaban a punto de descubrir la peor pesadilla de Zootopia.

 **Y adivienen ¿Queeee? No… no explotó nada aún… pero si quieren saber que pasará en el próximo capitulo solo les daré unas cuantas pistas:**

 **Acción**

 **¡Bum!**

 **Explosiones**

 **Y mucho 'Encanto Wilde'**

 **Hasta el próximo capitulo #Savageeeeedestructionismyf'inglifeeeeeeee seeeu!**


	10. La Obscuridad y Sus Secretos

**Desde California hasta Zootopia llega el capitulo 10!**

 **Primero quiero agradecer a los que me comentan… de verdad eso me anima, aún tengo mucho que aprender y mejorar… créanme eso lo tengo super claro… a decir verdad este capítulo fue todo un reto para mí y no lo hubiera podido escribir sola ya que necesite mis conocimientos en química, también a un ingeniero… mi super ¡Betaaaa Snakeee Reeeader Anktor yeiiii! Merece un aplauso … gracias por ayudarme sabes que eres parte de este fic y ha sido divertido cuando hablamos y me das miles de consejos para mejorar, te dije que lo publicaría mañana, pero ¿Adivina queee? Para que veas que siempre te hago caso.**

 **También a Spunky que ayudó con sus conocimientos de artes marciales y bueno sus ex ex ex habilidades de hacker jajaja …ya es un buen chico y aunque a veces me digas lo que tengo que hacer ¡Buuuu! Eres increíble por no enfadarte cuando paso horas escribiendo… (Lo va a leer y tengo que ganar puntos y así tendré más tiempo libre para escribir el próximo cap) sabes lo que significas para mi 3**

 **Es un placer compartir con ustedes semanas y horas de trabajo, intentaremos no defraudarlos porque ya es un grupo el que escribe destiempo y estoy feliz por que formamos un gran equipo …les dije que ya casi comenzaría lo bueno y…. y…. y….ojalá que disfruten este cap!**

Capítulo 10

La Obscuridad y Sus Secretos

Porque cuando la luz se extingue y los caminos se abren ante la obscuridad

Es cuando menos debemos confiar…

Nick tenía una sensación de nerviosismo en el estómago, al principio pensaba que solo era el terror de lo que acababa de ver en la ventana del balcón de su departamento o tal vez era de observar el cielo de Sahara Square que se extendía amenazador sobre ellos lleno de nubes.

La carretera estaba asfaltada, pero había muchos baches que Spunky tenía que sortear, se veía que era bastante vieja y hacía mucho tiempo que no la arreglaban.

Pero ¿Qué pista descubrió ese lobo para que adelantara los planes? Interceptar los correos le había llevado días, incluso semanas, esa noche estaba a punto de ponerse a descansar cuando de pronto encontró un correo reciente en el cual había logrado descifrar el nombre de Snake y la ubicación de la bodega, así que deseando reducir las posibilidades tomo la decisión de llevar a Nick y Judy hasta ese sitio ya que no quería descartar cualquier pista, tal vez era la única oportunidad de saber que era lo que estaba ocurriendo.

"Maldita sea, que carretera más mala y esto va a empeorar" Decía Spunky entre dientes sintiéndose la tensión que llevaba encima, él quería ocultar sus emociones, pero era casi imposible y a decir verdad parecía que todo estaba empeorando ya que a los pocos minutos la carretera se convirtió en un camino de tierra y era tan estrecho que solo cabía un auto en una dirección.

Todo parecía ser como Nick supuso que sería, la bodega era blanca, grande y cuadrada, cercada con una malla metálica, todo era exactamente igual al mapa y los planos que Spunky le había mandado, ya que tenía una apariencia de normalidad desde el exterior, pero nada era lo que parecía, nada era lo que aparentaba y sabía que estaban a punto de descubrir que era lo que realmente pasaba y tal vez estaban muy cerca de descubrir quién era Snake.

Spunky había logrado estacionar su auto en el mejor punto que habían encontrado, un pequeño montículo a unos cuantos metros de la bodega desde allí podían observar sin ser vistos.

"Veo dos guardias en el perímetro, lo que significa que de seguro dentro debe de haber más" Dijo Nick usando su visión nocturna con los ojos entrecerrados.

La tensión se sentía en el aire y Judy se veía algo ansiosa.

"¿Cómo ves Zanahorias? ¿Qué plan seguiremos?" Preguntó Nick.

Judy estaba en silencio observando el lugar con los binoculares. Aún en la distancia la sola vista de la bodega revolvía su estómago ya que el edificio parecía abandonado ya que era viejo y polvoriento, solo tenía una ventana a la vista y había solo una puerta. No había edificios alrededor lo más cercano era un desolado complejo de oficinas en el camino, a poco más de un kilómetro de allí.

"Creo que tengo un plan" Dijo Judy algo nerviosa.

"Si, Pero ¿qué?" Preguntó Nick "No tenemos mucho tiempo para hacer algo elaborado…"

"No necesitamos hacer nada elaborado" Dijo Judy sintiendo que se le tensaba la mandíbula cuando vio a los guardias que eran caimanes platicando, mientras fumaban. Se veían relajados y algo despreocupados "Mi idea es solo hacer una inspección ocular para preparar un plan y regresar preparados" Dijo Judy.

"Genial" Sonrió Nick con espontaneidad y continuó "Me encantan tus ideas"

Judy resopló.

"No, en serio… Zanahorias eres el cerebro de esta operación" Agregó Nick con suavidad.

La coneja solo suspiro.

"Está bien" Le dijo el zorro con suavidad y la atrajo hacia él "Solo relájate"

"Spunky es el que ha conseguido toda la información" Judy replicó moviéndose incomoda, intentaba seguir con su plan de ser una chica segura pero el solo estar cerca de Nick le revoloteaban sus pulgas zoombis, esa noche lo había sentido tan cerca que la hacía preguntarse si ¿Acaso él sentía algo por ella? No, claro que no, ella estaba segura de esa respuesta, ya que ese zorro tenía novia y ella no sabía a lo que él estaba jugando, sus posibilidades de estar con ese zorro encantador eran bajo cero, ya que él jamás la vería como algo más que su mejor amiga.

Nick comenzó a acercarse a ella a través del asiento del auto, ella comenzó a ponerse tensa cuando los brazos de Nick la rodearon.

Judy quería recargar la cabeza en el hombro de él y abrazarlo también, pero no era el momento, así que en un esfuerzo por cambiar la conversación y enfocarse en la misión que tenían dijo "Debemos avanzar" Aunque de pronto no sabía qué hacer con sus patas ni donde mirar. Se sintió acalorada y sonrojada.

Paso un minuto y el silencio era denso. Nick se separó de ella y se movió por el asiento mirando por la ventana.

"¿Lista?" Le preguntó el zorro con calma.

"Como siempre" Murmuró Judy. Sus patas recorrían deprisa las herramientas y armas ocultas que llevaban en el auto del lobo, era increíble el arsenal que había logrado conseguir Nick, les era muy útil en ese momento, así que siguió revisando por millonésima vez que todo estuviera ahí sin pensar en la procedencia de ese armamento. Tenía el taser y el gas pimienta que Spunky tenía en su auto, por si las dudas; dos armas cargadas que siempre llevaban con ellos y balas extra, una linterna de bolsillo ya que ella carecía de visión nocturna, una granada cegadora y una navaja. Judy vestía completamente de negro, ya que al fin después de una larga discusión habían logrado convencer a Spunky que los dejara cambiarse de ropa.

"Bien" Nick miró a lo lejos. Era tarde, casi media noche y los guardias seguían fuera.

"Están cansados y aburridos" Dijo Nick "Pan comido"

"No será tan fácil" Le advirtió Judy "Habrá que ir con cuidado"

"Yo quiero el taser Zanahorias… así será más divertido" Dijo Nick entre risas intentando arrebatarle la preciada arma a Judy tratando de molestarla.

"Ni en sueños zorro" Contestó la coneja con cierto aire de superioridad, tratando de esconder el taser tras su espalda.

"Eso no es justo…. yo solo llevo mi pistola y la navaja" Nick protestó con una sonrisa, ya que sabía que estaba molestando a Judy.

"A diferencia de ti Nick, yo nunca hago trampas, así que te agradecería que dejaras de acusarme"

"Está bien… lo siento, pero quiero el taser" Dijo el zorro volteando y guiñándole un ojo.

"No pienso discutir más contigo" Contestó Judy apartando la cara y cruzándose de brazos.

El zorro tomo la misma posición que la coneja, cruzándose de brazos al mismo tiempo que sonreía, ella solo puso sus ojos en blanco no iba a discutir ya que realmente ese zorro la estaba comenzando a molestar.

Nick comenzó a pedirle perdón una y otra vez, con una sonrisa divertido de hacerla enojar.

"¡Corten el rollo!" Gritó Spunky poniendo sus ojos en blanco, ya había tenido bastante de esos dos por esa noche, estaba sentado con su laptop abierta, el monitor cubría el interior del auto de un brillo luminoso. Ocasionalmente la pantalla se tambaleaba cuando movía la pierna por reflejo. Debía concentrarse una y otra vez para calmarse. Los controles para la bodega que había logrado interceptar llenaban la pantalla, ya que había creado una copia de la computadora central y estaba al tanto de todo lo que ocurría dentro de ella, en ese momento él miraba en el cuarto de seguridad, así que comenzó a abrir la puerta lateral del edificio y el guardia que estaba a cargo del verdadero cuarto de control trataba de cerrar la puerta nuevamente.

"Lo siento" Dijo Spunky en voz alta "Como nuevo administrador ha sido denegada tu solicitud ¡Perdedor!"

De pronto un botón de desconexión apareció en la pantalla.

"Muy bien ¿Están tratando de controlar la computadora de una central diferente? Gran idea" Spunky pulsó una serie de botones, presionó la tecla Enter mientras hacia una reverencia y dijo "Desafortunadamente, una vez más tienen el acceso … ¡Denegado!"

Nick permanencia en silencio observando a Judy que había terminado de preparar las armas y que había estado tratando de ignorarlo.

"Todo está listo" Dijo Judy con una sonrisa "Lo más importante que debemos recordar, es que esta no es una misión de ataque: Es una misión de investigación. Simplemente debemos de entrar a la bodega, buscar y encontrar algo que nos ayude a resolver los casos. Bajo ningún motivo atacaremos, aún no estamos listo para ello"

"Aún no sabemos lo que podríamos encontrar allí" Dijo Nick que comenzaba a sentirse nervioso, no era lo mismo alguna misión en el ZPD ahora estaban por su cuenta y el único que podía ayudarlos era Spunky.

"No tienen de que preocuparse, por eso tenemos los planos" El lobo les mostro el mapa del edificio "Este plano es solo el exterior de la bodega, la cual está rodeada por una malla metálica no muy alta, me parece que el lado sur es la mejor opción para que ingresen"

Nick y Judy se inclinaron hacia la pantalla para ver mejor y entender lo que Spunky explicaba.

"¿Qué hay en el lado sur?"

"Basura, cosas inservibles, desechos que pronto serán quemados"

"Si nos resguardamos en la basura, será más difícil para los guardias captarnos. Nos confundiríamos con ella y, así podríamos saltar la malla metálica con facilidad"

"Me gusta cómo piensa este zorro" Sonrió Spunky.

"Sería una buena estrategia" Continuó Judy "De la malla metálica a la entrada de la bodega no hay mucha distancia, pero lo que me preocupa es que la entrada este resguardada por esos guardias"

"Vean el plano con cuidado" Dijo Spunky "Hay una pequeña ventana cerca del contenedor de basura"

"Me parece una buena idea, es mejor entrar de forma sigilosa" Dijo Judy.

"No se olviden de comunicarse si necesitan ayuda" Decía Spunky dándoles un pequeño radio a cada uno "Pero les advierto que no me comunicaré con ustedes si no me lo piden ya que nos pueden descubrir"

Estudiaron el plano un poco y siguiendo las indicaciones del lobo, Nick y Judy salieron del auto decididos a ingresar a la bodega, con suerte como dijo ella entrarían y saldrían sin ser vistos, aunque el zorro se guardó para sí mismo el estado de su suerte en ese momento ya que en todo ese día la suerte no había estado de su lado.

Nick que también iba vestido todo de negro al igual que Judy se arrastraban y se confundían con la obscuridad que ocultaba sus movimientos, una suave brisa de la fría arena se levantó rozándoles la cara, el desierto de Sahara Square por la noche era demasiado frio y Nick se preguntó si ese frio viento no sería un mal presagio, se sintió un poco nervioso. Esa noche iba a ser larga, pero estaba preparado y no tenía miedo de lo que podía ocurrir en ese lugar en unas horas.

Judy se arrastraba tras Nick, no podía ver ni a medio metro de distancia en frente de ella, el cielo nocturno se estaba llenando de millones de estrellas y Judy susurró "Esto es maravilloso, me encantan las estrellas, es como estar en Bunnyburrow ya que en la ciudad su luz es más débil"

Nick sonrió, era agradable tener a Judy a su lado, aunque a decir verdad les esperaba una larga noche llena de sorpresas y no tan agradables como las estrellas.

La incomoda caminata continuó conforme alcanzaban el contenedor de basura. La bodega permanencia iluminada. Con una inspiración profunda Nick abrió la puerta del contenedor y los dos brincaron hacia su interior. Al zorro le tomó un tiempo calmar el nerviosismo que corría por su cuerpo a toda velocidad, además que tenía mucho cuidado de no tocar nada, ya que alcanzó a ver una especie de masa negra viscosa.

"Zanahorias, sabes que este puede ser el final de mi reputación" Decía Nick con una mueca de asco frotándose una y otra vez varias veces, asegurándose de que no quedara rastro de basura.

Judy solo lo ignoró, lo conocía y sabía que en ocasiones era tan exagerado que muy pocas veces lo tomaba en serio.

Los minutos comenzaron a pasar, el cuerpo de Nick se mantenía pegado a la pared de ese gran contenedor, el estrés lo consumía y un par de calambres recorrían su cuerpo, pero tenía que relajarse así que asomándose lentamente logró ver la pequeña ventana que Spunky les había indicado en el plano, luego observó a los reptiles echando vistazos ocasionalmente.

Cuando al fin el camino se despejo y sin moros en la costa se sorprendieron lo rápido y fácil que había sido brincar desde el contenedor de basura, siendo precisos y sin hacer ruido se arrastraron a la ventana, la cual Spunky tomando el mando del control del edificio les había indicado que estaría abierta. Cuando al fin ingresaron, la alegría les dio fuerzas ya que lo habían logrado sin ningún incidente y caminaron cautelosos para poder seguir con su plan.

El interior del edificio parecía estar en calma, Nick echó un vistazo y cuando logró ver que no había más caimanes a la vista le hizo una señal a Judy para que continuarán y sigilosamente comenzaron a avanzar por un pasillo uno al lado del otro con las armas listas para disparar si era necesario. Las paredes eran blancas al igual que el piso, se dirigían donde se encontraba lo que parecía ser una oficina y sin aminorar el paso continuaban por el pasillo tratando de alejarse lo más rápido posible del cuarto de control el cual estaba a la derecha de la ventana que acababan de brincar, atravesaron una puerta y continuaron hasta llegar a una pared, donde encontraron una puerta a su izquierda, confiaban mucho en Spunky y en los planos que este había logrado conseguir sabían que si seguían y se encontraban con otra puerta frente a ellos estaría esa oficina en la cual ellos pensaban que las posibilidades de encontrar alguna pista eran muy altas y cuando al fin lograron identificar esa puerta sabían que el lobo la había dejado abierta para ellos, Judy se dirigió adentro sigilosa como un espectro, una vez dentro dio un suspiro de alivio, mientras esperaba que el zorro entrara detrás de ella.

Nick echó un vistazo rápido solo para asegurarse que nadie los hubiera visto, definitivamente era mejor vender popsipatitas, al menos así no estaba en peligro de muerte.

Nick entró y pudo darse cuenta de que era solo una polvorienta oficina. Judy encendió una computadora y mientras estaba esperando a que cargara, el zorro comenzó a revisar los cajones del escritorio, los cuales estaban todos abiertos y no revelaban nada, excepto uno.

Había un archivo con notas escritas a mano, eran más bien formulas interminables químicas que parecían jeroglíficos, lo poco que podía entender era que hablaba acerca del uso de priones como promotores de una modificación genética subrayando el peligro que esto podría ocasionar, era un reporte de dos hojas del cual anexado había un reporte toxicológico previniendo de las altas concentraciones de la droga Mamba Negra.

Nick estaba seguro de que habían encontrado un tesoro oculto de información, aunque no tenía ni la mínima idea de lo que eso significaba, pero sonaba algo peligroso, así que saco su teléfono celular y tomó fotografías de todos los documentos mientras decía "Mira Zanahorias, encontré algo interesante, ya por lo menos tenemos algo. ¿Has tenido suerte con ese cacharro?"

"No, esta cosa me recuerda a la vieja patrulla… por favor… funciona… funciona" Judy decía mientras perdía la paciencia por la espera.

Nick al mirar la hora en su móvil se dio cuenta que ya habían estado allí por lo menos 10 minutos y Judy no había ni siquiera podido entrar a la ventana de inicio de la computadora. Tenían que salir rápido de allí o serian atrapados.

De pronto se escuchó una explosión amortiguada dentro que parecía provenir de dónde habían entrado y todo de pronto se había quedado en silencio.

En el auto, Spunky frunció el ceño. Una luz roja había aparecido en los monitores de la bodega. ¿Alerta por incendio? Judy no había mencionado nada de provocar un incendio, ese no era el plan. Deprisa dio click en algunos paneles para asegurarse de que los sistemas del edificio no contactarán automáticamente al departamento local de bomberos. Las luces rojas que resplandecían a través de la pantalla indicaban que rápidamente la bodega se llenaba de humo. Se inclinó en el asiento con impotencia más que nunca hubiera deseado tener una manera de saber lo que estaba sucediendo dentro de la bodega y lo único que podía hacer era controlar de forma remota los aspersores del sistema de seguridad antincendios, los cuales al parecer no respondían.

Nick y Judy seguían dentro de la oficina, pero no lograban ver nada ya que todo se había cubierto de humo.

"Spunky hay un incendio en la bodega" Dijo Nick a través de su radio.

"Lo sé, es un infierno y esta descontrolado" Respondió Spunky intentando sin éxito prender los aspersores.

"Activa los aspersores" Le dijo Nick nervioso.

"Lo estoy intentando, pero pasa algo raro, el sistema de extinción de incendios no funciona y no se ha disparado la alarma de calor" Dijo Spunky sin saber que hacer

"¿Qué hacemos?" Preguntó Nick a Judy mirándola con preocupación.

"Salgamos de aquí" Dijo Judy algo nerviosa y aunque sentía náuseas y no quería abandonar la misión no podían quedarse en esa oficina esperando a morir en ese incendio.

Entonces una segunda y fuerte detonación había ocurrido.

"¿Qué fue eso?" Preguntó Nick.

Judy sacudió la cabeza perpleja, la segunda explosión la había hecho temblar, pero ella luchó por contener cualquier miedo que le pasara por su cabeza, debían salir de allí a pesar de lo que ocurriera.

Todo el edificio se había estremecido con un estruendo distante. Sin embargo, solo traían pocas armas, el taser y gas pimienta entonces comenzó a sentir miedo.

"Tenemos que salir de aquí ¡Ahora!" Gritó Judy.

El pasillo por el que habían entrado rápidamente se llenaba de humo el cual comenzaba a ingresar por debajo de la puerta, ella luchaba por respirar y sentía que su garganta se cerraba. De pronto, vio a Nick que seguía junto a ella que la tomo entre sus brazos y la llevó a rastras al exterior de la oficina a través de una pequeña puerta que no habían logrado ver antes, la cual daba a un cuarto que se encontraba más allá del pasillo, era una habitación grande que parecía el cuarto de limpieza con estantes de metal que almacenaban envases de plástico con cloro, cera para pisos y trapos.

El brazo de Nick la soltó y Judy cayó, pues sus rodillas habían colapsado y a pesar de cómo se sentía, nada ni nadie iba a detenerlos, saldrían vivos de allí, habían logrado encontrar algo esa noche y no había tiempo para debilitarse ya que sabía que tenían que moverse con rapidez.

El aire fresco le ayudó a Judy a abrir los ojos, parpadeando lentamente tratando de mejorar su visión, su cabeza palpitaba, solo la había afectado un poco el humo y era cuestión de tiempo de que las llamas alcanzarán esa habitación.

Nick estaba a su lado, jadeando, él se sentía algo nervioso ya que de pronto los recuerdos venían a su mente como inundándolo de imágenes, muchas borrosas y otras nítidas, principalmente aquellas del accidente; el calor arrasaba su pelaje, así como sus recuerdos. Pero aun así él la sujetaba del brazo.

"Estoy bien" Dijo Judy.

"¿Sí?" Preguntó Nick que aún la miraba con preocupación "Nunca te había visto así"

"Estoy bien"

Nick la miró escéptico, pero ella no iba a darse por vencida tan rápido. Ella tragó saliva, su garganta sabia a hollín y deseo haber traído consigo una botella de agua.

"¿Qué pasó?" Preguntó la coneja.

"Ojalá supiera" Contestó Nick molesto "Alguien provocó un incendio"

"Aparentemente" Dijo ella con voz seca. El ruido en el pasillo estaba disminuyendo.

"Entonces" Nick la miró con expectativa "¿Ahora qué hacemos?"

Judy miró su reloj, el tiempo parecía transcurrir más rápido de lo que parecía.

"¿Spunky?" Dijo ella en el radio "¿Me escuchas?"

No hubo respuesta.

Judy intercambió una mirada preocupada con Nick. No se oía nada más que estática ¿Qué había ocurrido con Spunky?

Entonces, repentinamente escucharon que alguien le daba vuelta a la perilla de la puerta por la que habían ingresado al cuarto de limpieza la cual daba a la oficina, trataron de respirar calladamente para calmar su ansiedad.

Nick se agachó junto a ella, buscaba cualquier cosa que les pudiera ayudar en ese momento y se percató de una extraña puerta a unos metros a su derecha "Zanahorias, parece que hay una puerta ¡Vamos!" Dijo Nick susurrando corriendo hasta acercarse a esa puerta oculta entre las sombras, automáticamente estiró la pata para tomar la manija, y de pronto la pesada puerta se abrió.

Judy lo había visto hacer cosas más extraordinarias que abrir una puerta, pero en ese momento era lo mejor que les había ocurrido. Lo siguió a través de esa puerta la cual daba a unas angostas escaleras de lo que parecía ser un sótano, afortunadamente habían reaccionado a tiempo.

Bajando las escaleras de ese sótano encontraron una habitación que parecía ser un laboratorio pequeño que tenía el equipo básico ya que consistía en una mesa de acero que se encontraba en el centro de la habitación, la cual estaba rodeada de tres de sus lados por mesas apoyadas contra la pared. Las mesas de trabajo estaban repletas de frascos que parecían contener reactivos con etiquetas de diferentes colores. En los estantes se amontonaban una gran variedad de contenedores. El sitio estaba iluminado por una luz roja, seguramente como luz de emergencia, las explosiones debieron de desactivar el sistema eléctrico principal.

"Nunca dejas de sorprenderme" Susurró Judy a Nick. Los dos seguían listos para disparar con sus armas.

Nick solo sonrió, al menos en esa habitación no había humo, pero sería solo cuestión de minutos antes de que alguien los descubriera y Judy experimentó un momento de duda ¿Acaso estaban locos al bajar a ese lugar? Ya que si todo empeoraba quedarían atrapados ya que el edificio estaba en llamas y ellos se encontraban en el sótano. 'Quizás' Pensó, aun así, le hizo una señal al zorro para seguir investigando.

Por su parte Spunky concentró su atención en el monitor mientras sus dedos corrían por el teclado, por un momento había perdido comunicación con el zorro y la coneja y para empeorar la situación un control manual se había activado y cada puerta al interior había vuelto a cerrarse. Eso significaba que, si Nick y Judy aún estaban adentro, las posibilidades de sacar algo de esa misión eran casi nulas. Al menos el guardia en el cuarto de control ya no intentaba obstaculizarlo. Hizo click en una serie de comandos, tratando de restablecer la conexión para que las puertas se abrieran.

De vuelta en el laboratorio que acababan de descubrir Judy comenzó a dar un vistazo, tomando nota de revisar dos veces si veía algo sospechoso, así como también de tomar fotos del sitio. Nick por su parte no podía pensar como ella seguía buscando pistas si lo que necesitaban era un plan de escape.

"¿Estás segura de continuar con esto? Yo pienso que debemos buscar una salida" Dijo Nick en tono preocupado.

Como respuesta Judy siguió buscando entre las mesas del laboratorio que con base a los planos que habían visto no existía ¿Sería que algo grave estaban ocultando allí? De pronto al mirar hacia una de las paredes descubrió una puerta y se detuvo de repente y Nick que en ese momento la seguía se tropezó con ella por atrás.

"Parece que he encontrado otra puerta" Dijo ella.

De pronto el zorro observó unas sombras en la pared, sabía que era muy difícil que la coneja las visualizara por su falta de visión nocturna ya que las luces rojas de emergencia no iluminaban lo suficiente, pero él si podía ver como se proyectaban esas siluetas obscuras, vagamente pequeñas que deslizaban en la superficie plana de la pared delante de ellos. En cierto momento, con mucho cuidado él levantó una de sus patas para ver si podía sumarse a las extrañas siluetas, pero el ángulo de la luz no era el adecuado y decidió no decirle a Judy por el momento.

Cuándo se acercaron a la puerta la coneja tuvo cuidado de abrir sin hacer ruido y entonces giró lentamente la perilla a la derecha y la puerta se abrió. Judy asomó la cabeza por la puerta y echó un vistazo a la habitación que estaba completamente a obscuras, parecía que no había guardias, lo que era bueno. Pero entonces se percató de que el cuarto estaba vacío o al menos eso parecía.

Entonces pensó que sería una buena idea tratar de comunicarse de nuevo con Spunky.

"Spunky ¿Me escuchas?" Preguntó Judy.

Hubo una larga pausa y después Spunky contestó "¿Qué demonios pasó?" La voz del lobo se escuchaba algo distorsionada.

Nick que no había dejado de seguir ni un minuto a la coneja y en ese momento se encontraba a un lado de ella, la miró a los ojos y él pudo adivinar lo que ella pensaba ya que tenían que continuar y no había manera de fallar, así que el recostó la cabeza un momento en la pared.

De pronto escucharon un grito. Por reflejo Judy cerró la puerta y apunto su arma sujetándola con fuerza el taser. Unas figuras emergieron en la obscuridad, ella se tensó lista para dar al blanco, pero antes de reaccionar las sombras desaparecieron, sus hombros se aflojaron con alivio, pero ¿Quiénes eran esas sombras misteriosas?

"Zanahorias tenemos que salir de aquí" Dijo Nick cerrando la puerta ya que se sentía ansioso, sabía que tenían que actuar rápido y salir de ese lugar en cuanto antes.

De pronto escucharon un ruido muy fuerte, tan fuerte como para ponerlos en alerta listos para disparar. El ruido provenía tras la puerta que acababan de cerrar, era como un ruido de cristales rotos.

"¿Qué pasa?" Preguntó Judy acercándose a la puerta con su arma lista.

Entonces volvieron a escuchar vidrios rotos y gritos, esos gritos eran como del más profundo terror, Judy abrió la puerta despacio y una ráfaga de aire helado entró, entonces vieron lo inimaginable, lo imposible, salió algo entre las sombras.

Judy recordó que llevaba la linterna. Movió el haz de la luz por la habitación, entonces se detuvo un momento, contuvo la respiración asumiendo el riesgo de lo que estaba observando.

Eran dos animales, un búfalo y un jaguar que arrastraban el cuerpo inerte de un pequeño cordero que llevaba puesta una bata blanca de laboratorio, lo levantaron y lo estrellaron contra el piso, era algo perturbador como ese pobre animal iba dejando un charco de sangre y no podían hacer nada ya por él, apenas podían hacer algo por ellos mismos.

Nick miraba incapaz de apartar la vista de aquel macabro espectáculo 'Maldita sea' Pensó ¿Por qué no habían salido del edificio si habían tenido tiempo más que de sobra? La respuesta era sencilla, Judy estaba empeñada en encontrar más pistas, sabía lo terca que era ella y eso tal vez los llevaría a no salir vivos de allí.

Mientras el jaguar no paraba en devorar, el búfalo se paró unos instantes y se levantó como si se hubiera percatado de algo, fue cuando entonces se giró hacia ellos. El zorro entonces se agacho cerró la puerta echando el pequeño cerrojo y colocando una silla contra la puerta en un intento de frenarlos o al menos para alargar su llegada, tomó de la pata a Judy llevándosela con él y saliendo del sótano subiendo las angostas escaleras.

Nick intentaba con todas sus fuerzas abrir la puerta para regresar a lo que parecía el cuarto de limpieza que conectaba a la oficina donde habían encontrado las pistas ya que era su última esperanza de que pudieran salir vivos de allí, pero estaba bloqueada. La situación no era nada satisfactoria, esos animales los superaban en fuerza y si no se apuraban en unos segundos los tendrían acorralados.

"Spunky las puertas están bloqueadas" Gritó Judy tomando el radio en un intento desesperado.

"Solo tienen que empujarla" Contestó el lobo tratándose de hacer oír ya que la señal seguía algo distorsionada.

"La estamos empujando y no se abre"

Nick intentaba pensar mientras la coneja y él empujaban la pesada puerta con todas sus fuerzas. Si la puerta no habría había una razón que lo explicara, no era por el corte de la energía eléctrica ya que los sistemas de seguridad y de emergencia estaban activados.

"Estamos muertos" Sentenció Judy.

"Hay que salir de aquí como sea" Respondió Nick lleno de furia dándole un fuerte empujón a la puerta con la clara intención de tumbarla a golpes y en ese instante la pesada puerta abrió.

Entraron rápidamente y cerraron la puerta desde dentro, pero aun así bajo la puerta se podía ver la sombra de uno de los animales que ya había logrado alcanzarlos, moviendo la cabeza de un lado al otro, estaba olfateando y empezó a emitir unos sonidos guturales y demoniacos. Comenzó a abrir la puerta y aunque la habían logrado cerrar con seguro, el animal comenzó a dar patadas mientras seguía olfateando llenándose de aire.

"¡Nos ha visto! Nos ha olido vienen por nosotros" Decía Nick entre susurros algo desesperado porque al ser miembro del ZPD le había permitido hacer frente a situaciones adversas con animales peligrosos, sin embargo, a lo que en ese momento se enfrentaban era muy distinto, no le cabía duda.

El animal había logrado localizarlos y ambos lo sabían. También sabían que no pararía hasta encontrarlos y lo único que podían hacer era defenderse.

"La puerta Zanahorias, no aguantará… tenemos que hacer algo, arrimar algo…"

Los dos comenzaron a buscar, pero los muebles que había en esa pequeña habitación no eran lo suficientemente resistentes.

La puerta emitía chillidos y se estremecía, la bestia intentaba destrozar la puerta dando golpes devastadores. La cabeza de Nick funcionaba al cien por cien pensó por un momento regresar a la oficina que conectaba a ese cuarto de limpieza, pero no quería arriesgarse a abrir esa puerta y encontrarse con los guardias ya que eso también sería una muerte segura. Los golpes se intensificaban y hacían temblar peligrosamente la puerta que en cualquier momento cedería.

El zorro se sentía impotente e inútil intentaba encontrar salvación, pero su cabeza amenazaba con explotarle. Sus pensamientos tornaban alrededor de una única palabra: Sobrevivir, ya en realidad para él la misión había sido abandonada.

"¡Deprisa!" Gritó Nick, ya no susurraba ¿Para qué? "Tenemos que atacar"

Judy fue la primera en estar lista para disparar, estaba asustada y aunque le temblaban las patas estaba decidida a defenderse a ella y a Nick hasta la muerte si fuera necesario.

De pronto, lo que habían estado esperando sucedió: La puerta reventó en mil pedazos con una fuerza criminal dejando ver al búfalo que más bien parecía una bestia que irradiaba rabia y muerte. Sus ojos brillaban extrañamente y su pelaje estaba lleno de pústulas sangrientas y cicatrices, y a pesar de todo parecía mostrar una medio sonrisa.

Judy apuntó su arma enfrentándose a algo más del doble de su tamaño, pero aquel ser imponente y terrible, de un golpe le tumbo la pistola.

Viendo la muerte en los ojos de esa bestia llenos de odio Nick comenzó a disparar dándole en la cabeza descubierta y deforme. Los impactos que había recibido fueron horribles y el búfalo comenzó a sangrar abundantemente. Después de recibir los primeros disparos por sorpresa, rápidamente se dispuso a protegerse con sus largos brazos. Gruñía del dolor y de rabia que alimentaba su ira hacia ellos.

Al poco tiempo se le acabaron las balas al zorro y Judy había perdido las esperanzas de recuperar su pistola, el ser se descubrió la cara y miró a Nick fijamente a los ojos. Su cabeza seguía sangrando, manchando el piso blanco y tiñendo su ropa de un negro casi rojizo y brillante. Uno ojo lo tenía colgando fuera de su sitio, solo unido mediante un hilillo que le caía sobre la nariz.

Entonces Nick comenzó a ver su fin, cuando ya lo veía saltando sobre ellos, hiso un último movimiento poniéndose delante de Judy, pero ella le gritó:

"¡Apártate!"

Sin darse tiempo a volver a mirar lo que sucedía ante el grito de la coneja, el zorro se apartó de un brinco hacia la derecha, aterrizó contra el suelo justo a tiempo para ver como el chorro de algo incoloro salía disparado hacia la cabeza del animal dándole en pleno a la cara y a los ojos.

Al contacto, con aquel liquido milagroso el búfalo gruñó como si le estuvieran quemando vivo. Nick no quería quitarle la vista de encima, pero por unos segundos se volvió hacia Judy. Ella apretaba con toda su rabia y fuerza una botella de plástico amarilla. No podía leer su etiqueta, pero el zorro de pronto entendió todo ya que el olor peculiar que se trataba de lejía. Era lejía, pero para la bestia era el peor de los ácidos ya que había retrocedido desorientado y gimiendo, saliendo de la vista de ellos bajando las escaleras del sótano rumbo al laboratorio.

El rostro de Judy mostraba terror, no podía creer lo que acababa de hacer, pero era el búfalo o ellos y aunque no habían entrado a la bodega con la intención de atacar las circunstancias habían cambiado.

Judy no podía sentirse bien por lo que acababa de hacer, pero no le había quedado otra opción tal y como se habían desarrollado los acontecimientos. Nick sabía que no podían dejarlo vivo, pues si el búfalo vivía ellos morían y viceversa.

El búfalo parecía ya no ser un problema, pero el jaguar que acababa de llegar del sótano hasta donde estaban ellos amenazaba con devorarlos, así que tenían que asegurarse de que no se les escaparía la última oportunidad para sobrevivir y con determinación Nick tomó el mango de su navaja preparado para atacar y enfrentarse cara a cara con la segunda bestia.

Cuando el animal entró a la habitación, Nick se echó para atrás y como reflejo se golpeó en la pared, aunque todo estaba ocurriendo muy rápido y a pesar del gruñido hambriento y retorcido del felino y del castañeo de sus dientes, la segunda bestia al igual que la otra, tenía los ojos totalmente vacíos como si no hubiera destello de conciencia, ni rastro de conocimiento en sí mismo por lo tanto era algo monstruoso porque ahí no había nada y eso era lo que le aterraba más que los colmillos que el animal mostraba a unos centímetros de él y Judy.

El zorro podía sentir como se le bloqueaba la garganta, como si sintiera un frio que entrara por todas sus entrañas. En esos ojos vio el terror y la desesperación, no eran como los de los animales que habían sido afectados por la droga de los aulladores, esa mirada era diferente… la mirada de esas dos bestias era la mirada vacía y fría de la muerte, sus pupilas no tenían brillo y estaban tan expandidas en las que se podía observar las obscuras huellas de la muerte.

Entonces Nick comenzó a recordar la mirada de su madre, él fue el último que la vio antes de que ella muriera, cuando sus ojos pasaban de los de ser un animal vivo a los de uno muerto y eso nunca se olvida, esa imagen se guardó como fuego en el cerebro de él. También había visto ojos muertos de algunos animales en su tiempo en el ZPD, sabía lo que estaba viendo. Veía muerte y eso le aterraba, quería imaginar que solo era una pesadilla, que no era la realidad, pero el animal seguía acercándose a ellos y podía olfatearlo, era un olor como a carroña, olía como los muertos. Porque estaba muerto. Aquel pensamiento le atravesó en un microsegundo por su cerebro; el terror que sentía ayudó a mejorar su velocidad y claridad.

Sin embargo, para Judy el terror que sentía en su pecho era algo extraño, el tiempo se había detenido en esa pequeña habitación, todo parecía enmudecerse y solo podía escuchar el martilleo de su propio corazón. Pensó que no podían intentar escapar, ya era demasiado tarde. Estaban atrapados en una esquina y Spunky no los podría salvar en este momento.

Nick estaba listo para hacer lo mismo que ese animal: atacar, entonces levantó la navaja afilada, se tensó, preparándose para afrontar una lucha casi perdida, a pesar de todo el zorro era un rival duro y hábil, y estaba entrenado para pelear contra cualquier animal, además no tendría problemas para esquivar los potentes embates del felino.

Nick se caracterizaba por ser ágil, flexible y rápido, así que logro asestarle una puñalada en un lateral hundiendo hasta el fondo de esa blanda carne. El jaguar emitió un gemido y cayó al suelo. Pero para el asombro del zorro, la bestia se empezó a incorporar, lo único que había logrado era hacerlo enojar.

Nick se movía con rapidez, pero, además lo hacía con la elegancia propia de un zorro. Sus movimientos eran armónicos, parecía que ninguno de ellos le resultaba difícil. Aunque no le servían todo lo que le hubiera gustado, ya que el jaguar era la fuerza bruta personificada ya que con uno de sus veloces movimientos tiró al zorro al suelo y este cayó de espaldas.

Al ver que el jaguar se precipitaba sobre Nick, la coneja seguía buscando algo para defenderse, rápidamente encontró el taser y no dudó en usarlo.

Judy se interpuso entre el jaguar y Nick y le dio una descarga eléctrica, el jaguar se detuvo en seco y sus músculos se movieron descontroladamente por el paso de la electricidad, pero eso no hiso más que elevar la furia del felino y en un gran esfuerzo la miró con rabia y reanudo su feroz ataque.

"Zanahorias" Gritó horrorizado Nick.

Si Judy moría por su culpa no se lo perdonaría jamás, así que el zorro se llenó de determinación.

Se abalanzó contra el jaguar con una violencia inusitada, ni siquiera tuvo tiempo de sentir el tremendo odio que sentía hacia él. La bestia al sentir el ataque del zorro dejó de concentrarse en Judy y le lanzó un zarpazo el cual esquivo Nick y después bloqueo el segundo con ayuda de su navaja. Sus pulmones desalojaron todo el oxígeno de golpe al ver como inmediatamente después la bestia trataba de llevarlo al piso con todo su peso. Sin embargo, en el ZPD lo habían entrenado bien y sus movimientos habían mejorado cada día más, por lo que Nick logró rodar por el piso para deshacerse de su ataque.

El jaguar seguía siendo más fuerte que el zorro y cada dos por tres terminaba en el suelo o estrellado contra la pared. Pero estaba decidido a continuar sin que lo mordiera. Tenía que hacerlo, por Judy. Si él moría ella también lo haría. Los brazos del zorro se movían con una velocidad que él jamás pensó que pudiera alcanzar ya que la adrenalina corría por su organismo, activándolo, haciendo que el estado de alerta fuera total, no sentía cansancio, no sentía dolor, lo único que sabía es que tenía que continuar y terminar esa pelea lo más pronto posible, ya que su cuerpo tenía un límite.

De pronto el zorro vio la oportunidad y le dio un gran golpe con el puño cerca de la mandíbula al felino, aunque realmente ese golpe solo le daría a Nick una oportunidad de poder escapar de esos colmillos que casi lo rozaban, sabía que tenía unos segundos para prepararse a afrontar esa lucha ya casi perdida ya que tarde o temprano el jaguar le daría el golpe de gracia, sin embargo, no pensaba rendirse. Pero para su sorpresa Judy salto poniéndose delante de él.

"No te metas! ¡Te matará!" Nick desconcertado le avisó a la coneja.

"¡Estoy obligada a defenderte!" Alegó Judy sin quitarle el ojo al felino. Sentía que su cuerpo temblaba del miedo, estaba empezando a dudar de su fuerza, pero por Nick lucharía sin pensarlo dos veces.

"¡No!" Gritó el zorro. Pero ya era demasiado tarde.

Judy y el jaguar comenzaron una lucha intensa y reñida, ya que ella era una rival dura y hábil. Aunque se trataba de una pelea de un depredador contra una presa pequeña, ella no tenía problemas para esquivar los potentes y embates del felino. La coneja era ágil y rápida, sumando a la furia que comenzó a sentir en su interior, que antes era miedo, dio como resultado una furia tan fuerte que casi no creía que fuera suya.

El felino se lanzaba contra ella gruñendo y de pronto un violento zarpazo que al tratar ella de esquivarlo echando a un lado la cabeza hiso que perdiera el equilibrio y mientras se tambaleaba la embistió la bestia de nuevo con un violento movimiento lanzándola por toda la habitación contra la pared lo cual hiso que el zorro la observara con una mirada de impotencia.

La rabia invadió cada uno de los sentidos de Nick ya que cuando el animal comenzaba a girar la cabeza hacia ella, el zorro le enganchó la pata con la suya tomándolo por sorpresa y le golpeó la parte atrás de la rodilla. Quizá había sido muy arriesgado y a pesar de que se notaba que ese animal no podía sentir dolor, una rodilla doblada es una rodilla doblada, puede ser que solo era cuestión de gravedad, pero había funcionado.

El animal se había inclinado hacia un lado y así Nick aprovechó su peso para guiarlo y estamparlo contra la pared. Judy que había logrado incorporarse se unió a la lucha y aprovechando sus habilidades estirando sus patas traseras logró asestarle un golpe en la cabeza una vez, dos, sin parar. Entonces el zorro tomó lo que quedaba del animal y giró la mandíbula del jaguar lo más rápido y más lejos de su cuello. Se escuchó un ruido fuerte y húmedo.

El ser se quedó inerte a sus pies y Nick se sintió peor que cualquier criminal, pues al fin y al cabo había asesinado a un habitante de la ciudad. Daba igual su apariencia externa seguía siendo un ciudadano de Zootopia que debían de haber protegido y no de asesinarlo y aunque todo había sido en defensa propia aun así no podía dejar de sentirse mal, y sus ojos se empañaron sintiéndose culpable.

Judy tomó rápidamente su pistola y Nick se desplomó en el piso sintiéndose culpable sujetando su cabeza entre las patas, no podía mirar el cadáver del animal que acababan de matar ya que era demasiado para él. Se sentía muy mal pero no comprendía a razón, esa bestia había embestido contra ellos, entonces fue cuando sintió una pata sobre su pelaje.

"Nick no ha sido tu culpa, las cosas son como son y yo he sido la que los metí en esto…. no sé cómo resolverlo… lo siento tanto" Dijo Judy susurrando al mismo tiempo que se agachaba y lo abrazaba intentando aligerar un poco su carga.

"¿Por qué ha tenido que pasar esto? Es todo tan horrible …pero estoy bien" Nick dijo en voz baja en los brazos de ella, se sentía abrumado más que simplemente agotado y aunque una parte de él le repetía en sus pensamientos que esos animales eran como monstruos y no estaban vivos no podía evitar sentirse culpable y por más que el odiaba haberse metido a ese edificio a escondidas sabía que no había tiempo que perder tenían que continuar si querían sobrevivir. Así que el zorro dio un suspiro y recuperó la calma.

Judy comenzó a temblar como una hoja y Nick lo podía sentir, le hubiera gustado estar más tiempo así junto a ella y poder tranquilizarla pero no había tiempo que perder, él tomo fuerzas, se soltó de sus brazos y miró por debajo de la puerta que daba a la oficina por la que habían entrado a ese cuarto de limpieza y entonces el corazón comenzó a latirle con fuerza, ya que vio que entraba humo por la rendija, se levantó y se acercó para tocar la madera de la puerta, tratando de adivinar si el fuego estaría demasiado cerca para poder escapar de allí a tiempo.

Tocó la puerta con miedo y suspiró aliviado al ver que no estaba demasiado caliente y trató de convencerse de que era buena señal. Aun así, seguía sin saber cómo salir de allí.

Judy escuchó el crujir de las llamas, no estaban muy lejos y cada vez entraba más humo por debajo de la puerta.

Nick se quedó pensativo por un instante, no podrían salir tan fácilmente por donde habían entrado si alguno de los guardias lograba verlos, no podían soñar con camuflarse entre esos caimanes, no había más opciones que intentar no ser capturados.

La cara de Nick tenía una expresión entre terror y preocupación, en sus ojos verdes se notaba la inquietud que por todos los medios intentaba ocultar, entonces desvió su mirada y fue cuando se dio cuenta de que había cometido un error, había mostrado su miedo y no quería que Judy supiera como se sentía él en ese momento ya que la incertidumbre le pesaba y a pesar de todo lo que ocurría sabía que su estrategia de ocultar sus sentimientos sería útil en ese instante ya que tenía fe total en las habilidades de ella para sacarlos de ese lio.

"Zanahorias podrías relajarte un poco de vez en cuando te haría bien" Susurró Nick caminando sigilosos junto a ella dibujando una fingida sonrisa en su rostro, cualquiera que no lo conociera lo suficientemente bien hubiera caído en su trampa y creído que realmente se encontraba bien.

"Me parece que no es tiempo de relajarse, debemos salir de aquí" Respondió Judy irritada, tomando el taser del piso atenta a cualquier peligro. De verdad ella odiaba cuando ese zorro actuaba de esa manera como si nada le afectara, aunque no fuera así y ella lo conocía bastante bien.

"Siempre me he preguntado si algún día dejaras de preocuparte tanto" Dijo Nick sin pensarlo, se detuvo en seco al darse cuenta de lo que había dicho y sacudió su cabeza, aquello había estado mal.

"Como te atreves a…"

"Shhh" Dijo Nick con voz apenas audible "Escuché unos pasos"

Judy se pegó a la espalda del zorro tratando de escuchar algún ruido que no había detectado antes, ambos caminando con pasos calculados y sigilosos, moviéndose como si fueran uno.

De pronto Nick vio unas pequeñas sombras moverse. Eran tres, esos seres no se parecían a los que habían atacado, parecía como si los hubieran estado siguiendo desde hacía bastante tiempo. Entrecerró los ojos y gruñó por lo bajo. Luego se puso al lado de esas misteriosas sombras, se agachó intentando de estar a la altura, pero en un instante desaparecieron.

Nick inspeccionaba la habitación con detenimiento, observó un extractor, el cual no era opción ya que podían ser vistos fácilmente por los guardias si salían por allí y la única salida que era la ventana donde habían entrado estaba en llamas, las posibilidades de escapar eran pocas, por no decir que eran nulas, pero él no se desalentó, tenía que pensar y elaborar un plan, fue entonces que en ese instante comenzó a observar de nuevo la habitación sin perder detalle, repasó los estantes a su derecha y vio una cubeta de agua con grifo entonces sus ojos se posaron involuntariamente sobre un desagüe que no había visto antes y es que la habitación donde estaban era donde saneaban los equipos y materiales del laboratorio que se encontraba en el sótano contiguo.

Judy al ver que el zorro se había detenido de pronto, iba a protestar, pero entonces vio como él señaló el desagüe, tendrían que meterse allí si querían salir vivos.

Nick llamó a Spunky por la radio:

"Spunky necesitamos salir de aquí… ¿Tienes el mapa subterráneo del edificio?"

"Si lo tengo, ¿pero para qué?"

"Creo que nuestra mejor opción para escapar de aquí sin ser vistos es por los desagües debajo de edificio"

"Está bien, denme un minuto y les diré si es seguro salir por allí" Contestó el lobo que había estado haciendo tiempo en su auto algo preocupado y comenzó a cargar el mapa en su computadora, el cual mostraba túneles, líneas de gas y desagüe que serpenteaban bajo la bodega, los túneles de desagüe corrían prácticamente en todas direcciones por cientos de kilómetros. El mapa mostraba un vertedero que daba hacia el Distrito de Canales. Ese túnel corría por debajo de donde estaba su auto estacionado y era lo suficientemente grande como para caminar a través de él y aunque no era su idea favorita parecía que podía funcionar.

Nick y Judy esperaban impacientes la respuesta del lobo, para ella el solo pensar que tenían que escapar por ese desagüe le provocaba nervios, pero ya lo habían hecho antes cuando escaparon del asilo cuando investigaban lo de la droga de los aulladores así que no sería la primera vez.

"Si pueden salir por allí y estarán en el auto en menos de cinco minutos" Contestó el lobo algo positivo, parecía que al fin algo podía salir bien después de todo.

Sin perder tiempo Nick abrió el desagüe y dio un brinco, al llegar abajo le hizo una señal a Judy de que era seguro bajar, Judy ingresó detrás de él cerrando la tapa con un movimiento en su pata izquierda y se hizo la obscuridad, se oyó un clic y acto seguido, el haz de luz de la linterna de Judy iluminó el camino.

Se dispusieron a caminar, los túneles iban y venían como un laberinto, del otro lado Spunky los guiaba ya que había ciertos caminos que terminaban en lados muertos. Nick caminaba al frente haciendo uso de su visión nocturna y Judy llevaba su pequeña linterna iluminando todo a su paso caminando ligera como si lo hiciese en un suelo normal y firme. Él se sentía un poco cansado y no tenía la agilidad de la coneja, en un intento por seguirle el paso se irguió y miró a Judy con cierta satisfacción en su cara. De pronto, perdió la concentración por haberse confiado.

"Tu reputación finalmente se ha arruinado por completo… al parecer un zorro no es igual que un conejo caminando por un desagüe" Dijo Judy entre risas, mientras Nick se hallaba envuelto en una repugnante sustancia verdosa y espesa.

"¡Qué asco!" Nick dio un salto hacia atrás, pegándose por completo en la pared de esa tubería, sintió repugnancia y dejó de respirar.

"Nick necesitas más concentración" Le dijo Judy algo seria tratando de contener la risa.

Trotaron por un estrecho y largo camino con rapidez, Judy trataba de ignorar el sonido del tictac del reloj que marcaba cada segundo en su cabeza. Caminaban sigilosos y atentos, no sabían si algún guardia los encontraría y tenían que estar preparados para todo.

"No tienen perdida. Los otros desagües son más pequeños, pasarán tres túneles y después encontrarán unas escalerillas" Decía Spunky que seguía guiándolos.

Llegaron al primer túnel y luego al segundo sin toparse con nadie y para el momento que llegaron a la desviación para el tercer túnel parecía que ya habían llegado a donde se encontraría el auto del lobo, el cual les había indicado que estaría a unos cuantos metros detrás de unos arbustos.

Judy levantó la pata para indicarle a Nick que debían detenerse, esperaba que la ubicación fuera la correcta ya que con solo se habían guiado con las instrucciones del lobo, pero no tenían opción.

Judy volteó su cabeza con cuidado, hizo brillar su linterna en un círculo y así logró visualizar la alcantarilla de la cual debían salir a lo lejos y comenzó a sentir que el corazón se le aceleraba y el ruido de las tuberías aminoraba cualquier ruido que pudieran hacer, estaban listos para salir de allí.

"¡Esperen! Aun no salgan, parece que alguien se acerca" La voz de Spunky se escuchaba algo distorsionada por la señal, pero aun así se podía notar el nerviosismo de él, estaban muy cerca de salir ya que había movido su auto cerca de la alcantarilla donde ellos debían salir.

Judy cerró los puños con frustración sabía que tenían que salir de esa tubería y les estaba quedando poco tiempo. Nick por su parte comenzó a perderse en sus pensamientos, si lo sabía no era un buen momento para eso pero tenía que controlar sus temores, apretaba la mandíbula con fuerza, miró de reojo a la coneja que estaba concentrada en salir de allí a como diera lugar, sabía que los dos tenían que salir vivos, nunca él había deseado tener que preocuparse por alguien que no fuera él pero su vida había cambiado desde que la conocía, nunca había querido tener sentimientos, porque sabía que estos lo hacían débil, pero parecía que nada tenía sentido ¿Por qué la deseaba más allá de lo razonable? 'Sabes la respuesta' Le dijo una voz en su interior, si la sabia y a pesar de que el plan 'Encanto Wilde' parecía estar funcionando al mismo tiempo todo parecía ir de mal en peor… porque entre Zara y los motivos que ocultaba lo iban a volver loco.

De pronto la expresión de Nick cambió, a pesar de que la situación era más que caótica de un momento a otro se sintió tranquilo y pasándole el brazo de forma casual por los hombros a ella, la atrajo a su lado. Le dedicó una gran sonrisa que ella no pudo evitar devolvérsela sabían que estaban muy cerca de salir de allí.

Judy se culpaba a si misma de haberlos metido en esa situación y a pesar de todo era como si Nick le dijera que siempre la apoyaría pasara lo que pasara. Ella dejó caer la cabeza sobre su pecho, se quedó tranquila, sabiendo que no debían hacer ruido escuchando el latido del corazón de él que tardó un rato en darse cuenta de que todo había quedado en silencio.

"Falsa alarma… el camino está despejado tan pronto como salgan mi auto estará detrás de unos arbustos aproximadamente a 15 metros" Susurró Spunky que seguía nervioso.

Hubo un intercambio de miradas entre el zorro y la coneja y comenzaron a subir las escalerillas, Judy lo siguió sin decir una palabra y la tapa de la alcantarilla se abrió con un sonido aterrador.

"Date prisa, Nick" Judy dijo teniendo un presentimiento de fatalidad que descendió por su cuerpo al tiempo que su respiración se aceleraba. Agarró la pata de Nick que la ayudó a subir y dio un brinco, sus patas traseras volaron y cuando al fin lograron aterrizaron sobre el suelo haciendo un sonido sordo, se agacharon para que nadie lograra verlos, a lo lejos vieron unos pequeños arbustos que era donde se encontraba el auto del lobo, definitivamente se habían alejado del perímetro de la bodega, pero seguían en Sahara Square.

El horror invadió a Nick cuando observo cerca del auto de Spunky una sombra. Era una mancha negra dentro de la obscuridad, una mancha que avanzaba, despacio y silenciosa hacia el auto.

Nick se quedó inmóvil durante un momento y le hizo una seña a Judy para que se detuvieran.

La sombra se acercaba, sus movimientos eran lentos, muy lentos y casi imperceptibles, pero con la agudeza y astucia que poseía Nick podía darse cuenta de que el objetivo definitivo de esa sombra era el auto del lobo y allí estaba lo que buscaba, ese misterioso espectro ya había llegado al auto y se quedó un instante esperando en silencio, sabía que Spunky no la había visto.

De pronto la sombra se agachó y se deslizó lentamente por el costado del auto, entonces había llegado el momento de actuar. Nick y Judy se miraron con terror, comenzaron a correr moviéndose tan rápido como podían dirigiéndose directamente hacia el auto del lobo y así impedir el ataque silencioso de la sombra desconocida la cual corrió hacia los arbustos contiguos al percatarse de que había sido descubierta y se escondió allí.

Judy que de pronto vio la sombra moverse preparo su arma y estaba lista para disparar detrás de esos arbustos, pero por algún motivo no lo hizo. Sin esperar respuesta Nick se lanzó hacia el arbusto donde la sombra se escondía, de pronto la sombra gruñó ansiosamente revelando un gran murciélago que saltó hacia Nick.

"¡Nick vámonos! ¡Ahora!" Gritó Judy tomándolo de la pata.

El murciélago saltó hacia ellos tratando de atacarlos, pero sus alas se quedaron atrapadas en las ramas de ese arbusto, para cuando se dio cuenta de que no podía volar bien, el zorro y la coneja habían corrido hacia el auto y azotaron la puerta detrás de ellos.

A Judy le latía el corazón muy deprisa, era una sensación muy desesperante, pero al fin lo habían logrado y estaban dentro del auto.

El lobo que los esperaba con el motor encendido arrancó en un segundo haciendo temblar el auto, el murciélago gimió ante la frustración de no poder alcanzarlos al mismo tiempo que intentaba liberarse del arbusto. Spunky pisó el acelerador y al auto entró en el angosto camino de tierra. La criatura que al fin había logrado liberarse y comenzó a batir sus enormes alas de murciélago y despegó. Spunky cambió la velocidad al ver que la criatura intentaba alcanzarlos, acelerando a donde se veía la carretera por la que habían llegado.

¡Booom!

Algo había golpeado el techo del auto. El peso hundía el vehículo luego haciéndolo rebotar. Era obvio que la criatura había golpeado el techo y no tenía problema para atacarlos, aunque Spunky conducía a más de 90 millas.

"¡Maldición!" Gritó Spunky.

"¿Qué pasa?" Preguntó Nick.

"Solo tenemos un cuarto de tanque ¡Tenemos que salir de aquí rápido!"

¡Boom! El auto reboto de nuevo.

¡Boom! La ventana trasera se destrozó debido a que el techo del auto estaba hundido considerablemente.

Nick y Judy comenzaron a disparar, era increíble ¿Sería que el auto de Spunky quedaría destrozado como las dos patrullas anteriores?

Spunky estaba impresionado, era su auto, su amado auto ya que para él no solo era su medio de transporte, amaba trabajar en él, amaba manejarlo, adoraba a su preciado 'Mike' como él lo llamaba más que a nadie en el mundo y aunque aceleraba únicamente por instinto y memoria porque estaba demasiado trastornado por lo que tenían detrás de ellos.

Las garras de la criatura atravesaron el metal mientras Nick y Judy disparaban sus armas contra ese murciélago, pero sin ningún resultado.

El techo del auto estaba dañado severamente, la ventana destrozada y tenían un cuarto de tanque, eso definitivamente había llegado a su límite y Spunky no lo iba a permitir ya que podían meterse con él, pero jamás con su auto.

"¡Date prisa!" Gritó Judy.

"¿Por qué no le disparé cuando aún estaba tras el arbusto?" Nick gritaba "¡Ya lo tenía!" Parecía que el zorro hacia una rabieta.

Spunky no soportaba más viendo al murciélago en el espejo retrovisor el cual volaba con furia, entonces el lobo frenó el auto de golpe y dio reversa tan fuerte que desprendió la tierra del camino y dando un giro de noventa grados intentó arrollar al murciélago, pero por unos centímetros falló y gruñendo cerró los ojos inspirando profundamente y apagó el motor.

Nick y Judy se miraron sin saber que pasaba ya que la enorme criatura se abalanzaba contra ellos con más fuerza.

"¡Llevamos bastante tiempo corriendo como idiotas! ¡Esto se va a resolver ahora y ustedes manténganse dentro y no disparen!" Gritó Spunky bajando rápidamente del auto antes las miradas incrédulas de Nick y Judy.

"¡Regresa al auto!" Gritó la coneja, de verdad ese lobo estaba loco y estaba sentenciando su muerte.

El murciélago movió sus alas rugiendo amenazadoramente hacia el lobo y a continuación movió su rostro dejando ver sus facciones que le daban un aspecto agresivo con sus enormes colmillos.

"Vamos a solucionar esto ahora mismo" Lo retó el lobo "Haber que tal eres con alguien que si se sabe defender y no como 'Mike' mi auto que no te puede devolver los golpes".

"No sabe lo que dice" Le susurró Nick a Judy, estaban con sus ojos atentos a la escena y estaban con sus armas listas para disparar.

"Creo… que ya me empezaba a agradar después de todo" Dijo Judy algo triste.

Fuera del auto Spunky seguía retando a la enorme criatura que miraba al lobo con una sonrisa socarrona batiendo sus alas en el aire.

"Espero que tengas palabra, porque pienso partirte la cara ahora mismo" Contestó el murciélago.

Spunky no parecía nada amedrentado y el murciélago descendió al piso y se preparó para atacar.

"Cuando quieras" Le desafío el murciélago.

Spunky se sentía muy agotado pero su enemigo también tenía que estarlo después de golpear su adorado 'Mike' con tanta fuerza. El lobo se desentumió las articulaciones, estiró las patas un par de veces, giró las muñecas para calentar, hizo crujir los músculos del cuello y se dirigió hacia su enemigo.

Sin preámbulos había llegado el momento de atacar, Spunky se abalanzó hacia la criatura atacando combinando defensa y ataque, bloqueando en el momento justo el zarpazo del murciélago y contraatacando con puñetazos y patadas, sus movimientos eran tan rápidos que el murciélago no había logrado evadir ni uno solo de ellos y a pesar de que estaba golpeado ese murciélago poco a poco se le iba borrando esa sonrisa burlona.

Spunky dejó que la rabia se apoderara aun más de él y en un parpadeo se posicionó detrás del murciélago y tomándole una de las alas la doblo como si se tratara de una figura de origami haciendo que la criatura comenzara a aullar del dolor.

Se notaba que el lobo era un experto en combate cuerpo a cuerpo y sus movimientos eran elegantes pero letales, le resultaba complicado a ese gran murciélago deshacerse de su contrincante y el dolor que sentía era tan intenso como el de su orgullo herido ya que sentía que el hueso estaba a punto de ceder y fue incapaz de contener un alarido de dolor.

"¿Suficiente?" Le preguntó Spunky con voz tranquila.

El murciélago tenía la voz entrecortada y sentía que su ala estaba a punto de romperse ante aquel salvaje ataque.

"¿Tienes ganas de más?" Preguntó Spunky de nuevo mientras se preparaba para un nuevo ataque y en una fracción de segundo una brutal patada alta de karate impactó de lleno en la cabeza del murciélago

No tenía ningún sentido negarlo, el lobo había ganado y la criatura había quedado completamente noqueada y Spunky lo había hecho a la velocidad de un rayo.

Nick y Judy miraban sorprendidos sin poder contener su asombro.

Pero esperen ¿Cómo Spunky era tan bueno en artes marciales? Bueno en realidad Nick y Judy se preguntaban lo mismo que ustedes, les explicaré… Spunky era un chico que no se había resignado a que le hicieran bullying en sus días de colegio y había entrenado sin descanso cada día, corriendo por el bosque para fortalecer los músculos de sus patas, haciendo miles de flexiones y con infinita paciencia pasando miles de horas entrenando sin descanso en un programa de artes marciales virtual, aprendiendo técnicas de combate que lo habían convertido en un temible luchador y así que por muy peligroso que hubiera parecido ese murciélago fanfarrón, no había tenido oportunidad desde un principio en esa pelea.

Spunky levantó sus patas dando pequeños gritos diciendo "El vencedor es Spunky!" haciendo una reverencia.

"Tal vez debería arrodillarme, me ha dejado impresionado" Decía Nick sin poder creer lo que acababa de presenciar.

En realidad, Judy no era capaz de comprender lo que acababa de ocurrir. No era la primera vez que salían airosos de una persecución, pero nunca pensó que Spunky sería el héroe esa noche.

De pronto unos pequeños ojos aparecieron en la obscuridad escondidos entre los arbustos que los rodeaban y en una fracción de segundo se escuchó un disparo que produjo un ruido sordo.

Judy se quedó paralizada no sabía de donde había venido ese disparo, la tristeza cubrió su cuerpo cuando vio como esa bala había herido a Spunky en el pecho, la suerte no los había acompañado esa noche.

"¡Parece que eso ha dolido!" Dijo el lobo dando un respingo haciendo lo único que se le ocurrió tomando con una de sus patas su pecho, la herida comenzó a sangrar rápidamente y a ver esto simplemente se desmayó.

Nick y Judy se habían quedado en la parte trasera del auto listos para intervenir en caso de que ocurriera algo, pero no habían tiempo de pensar ni actuar cuando Spunky ya estaba en el suelo y una lluvia de balas que provenía de los arbustos comenzó a atacarlos.

Judy no podía entender lo que había ocurrido. Tenían que hacer algo ¡Ahora!

No había otra opción y ante ese último e inesperado ataque usarían la granada cegadora que tomo Nick rápidamente con sus patas y la lanzó con gran furia hacia los arbustos de donde provenían los disparos haciendo que explotara y un haz de luz dejó ciegos y aturdidos a los misteriosos atacantes, lo que les dio tiempo suficiente para arrastrar el cuerpo inerte del lobo hacia el auto. Nick tomó el volante dirigiéndose hacia la parte trasera de una gran montana que se veía espeluznante y peligrosa. Por suerte, el zorro encontró un camino alterno a la izquierda que había recordado haberlo visto en el mapa y comenzó a subir hacia el otro lado de la montaña hacia el distrito de Tundratown.

Judy no podía evitar sentir que era de algún modo su culpa, que de algún modo ella los había llevado hasta ese punto. Se estremeció al pensarlo y por la zona a la que Nick se dirigía, sabía que el hospital más cercano estaba más de 15 minutos de allí ¿Seria que Spunky lograría llegar con vida?

Tal vez aquellos que los perseguían eran los verdaderos dueños de Zootopia, los verdaderos guerreros dispuestos a pelear la última batalla. A partir de ese momento Nick y Judy solo tendrían un camino al cual seguir y luchar porque cuando los días se convierten en noches y las estrellas dejan de brillar ni la suerte ni la casualidad salvarían a la hermosa ciudad de los sueños.

 **OHHHHH MYYYYY CATTTT! Are u f'ing kidding me? Porqueeee?**

 **DAMMIT hehehehe! I don't know … dunno… donuts …. What to say wuajajajajajaja!**

 **I'm a bit nervous… I feel like… I'm being really over dramatic**

 **¿Qué pasara con Spunky? Y Noooo nooooo noooo me vean feo esa si que no fue mi idea … fue del mismo Spunky ¿Pueden creerlo?**

 **Yeiiiiii! ¡Espero que les haya gustado… extrañé muchísimo a Zara ¿Ustedes noooo?**

 **Nos vemos en el capitulo 11 y cuando menos se lo esperen volveré a explotar algo!**

 **Do you guys think there is something wrong with me?**

 **Answer: Nooooo para nada…**

 **Mi especialidad…**

 **bombas…**

 **explosiones**

 **y**

 **destrucción…**

 **jajajaja!**

 **#Saaaavageeeeeeeeeeeeeeee**


	11. Operación Cacería de Zorros

Desde California hasta Zootopia llega el capitulo 11!

Si, si, si algo atrasado no me maten se que me tarde casi dos meses en actualizar ….

Why? Why? ….. Just because…. Please don't kill me… _**I'm a little**_ bit _**crazy**_ , a whole lot lazy pero hay una buena razón para esto y es que Anktor me ha estado ayudando, el capítulo era tan largo que tardamos en escribirlo un mes y no lográbamos terminarlo, así que como última opción decidimos dividirlo y cuando al fin pensábamos que lo habíamos terminado yo como siempre me fui de vacaciones a México, pero tenía una razón y es que estaba preparando mi boda con Spunky la cual fue hace algunas semanas…. Yeiiii! y Anktor comenzó una vida nueva en otro país… Algunos de ustedes sabrán que escribir fics no siempre es fácil, pero a pesar de todo preferimos tardarnos un poco y presentarles un buen capítulo.

Gracias a todos los que han llegado hasta este capítulo, como saben cualquier sugerencia o comentario que pueda ayudar a mejorarlo siempre es bienvenido. Muy pronto actualizarse el capítulo 12 está casi listo.

Welcome to the upside down crazy world of Destiempo! Enjoy!

Capítulo 11

Operación: Cacería de Zorros 

_En un lugar de Zootopia…_

La Hiena esperaba en la recepción de un gran laboratorio escoltado por dos caimanes mientras buscaba en su teléfono móvil los archivos que le había mandado el equipo de apoyo, la mayoría de los cuales eran informes oficiales sobre el ataque que había ocurrido hacía unos días en una de las pequeñas bodegas que estaban a su cargo. Casi todo había ido según lo previsto… aunque su socio no lo sabía. Había muchas cosas que esa hiena había decidido no compartir con la otra parte de su equipo.

De pronto se abrió la gran puerta que comunicaba la recepción con el laboratorio, la Hiena se giró y la recepción hasta el momento iluminada por una luz blanca se tornó amarilla apenas tenue ya que las actividades que se realizaban allí además de secretas requerían condiciones muy específicas como temperatura baja y muy poca luz.

Por un momento, la Hiena dejó de pensar en ataques y conspiraciones ya que la directora de la división secreta de investigación que era la chica que acababa de abrir esa gran puerta era preciosa y una científica brillante cuyo conocimiento de agentes infecciosos era increíble. Era delgada más alta que él, llevaba puesta su bata de laboratorio, su mirada era hermosa y sus ojos eran grandes y profundos los cuales transmitían poder de un color gris suave reflejados en esa luz amarilla.

'La Mamba', si, ese era el apodo para esa hermosa chica que era llamada así por lo rápida, inteligente y letal. Ella transmitía poder real y había sido la creadora de esa droga milagrosa nombrada así en honor a ella. Siempre lo dejaba sin palabras era la única chica que lograba que el sintiera eso y le encantaban sus ojos, pero también admiraba la gran inteligencia que había tras ellos. Ella se acercó a él con un andar tranquilo y sabía que su sonrisa significaba muchas promesas y pactos que habían hecho entre ellos. No podían hacer nada ni hablar nada mientras esos dos caimanes no quitaran los ojos de encima de ellos.

"Señor 'Hiena' "Dijo la chica con una voz dócil "Necesito compartir con usted los resultados de nuestros experimentos ¿Sería tan amable de acompañarme a mi oficina?"

"No tengo mucho tiempo…"

"Por favor señor 'Hiena' es algo importante" Dijo ella flexionando la voz lo justo para que eso significara que era una orden mientras pensaba que su plan daría resultado ya que los dos guardias al escuchar eso endurecieron sus miradas. Todo aquello era un drama perfectamente representado para obtener un mayor efecto.

"Muy bien" Dijo fingiendo hacerlo a regañadientes y camino tras ella entrando al gran laboratorio con un suspiro.

La Hiena y la Mamba caminaron por un largo pasillo seguidos por los dos guardias que tomaron posiciones ya que uno se colocó entre ella y la Hiena y el otro entre la Hiena y cualquier posibilidad que pudiera ocurrir. Seguían a la chica hasta su oficina.

En el laboratorio había una gran sala central con equipos de investigación y herramientas de proceso de información con pantallas de plasma y una docena de computadoras. Rodeando el laboratorio central había oficinas acristaladas, una cámara refrigerada y seis salas limpias con su equipo de control de riesgo biológico y de aislamiento de aire. Al final de un pasillo estaba un laboratorio contiguo donde trabajaban alrededor de 20 técnicos de apoyo.

Aquello había costado una fortuna y todo canalizado a través de enrevesadas redes bancarias ya que nada podría estar relacionado directamente con ninguno de sus inversionistas o potenciales compradores ya que eran las instalaciones de investigación privadas más sofisticadas de toda Zootopia y también una de las más productivas y variadas ya que combinaba docenas y docenas de ciencias relacionadas entre biología y química que se fusionaban en una planta de producción compacta, pero increíblemente productiva que había producido cuatro veces dinero con las patentes registradas. Entre ellas destacaban el medicamento llamado The Itchin Miracle que era el primer medicamento fiable para tratar las pulgas, con diferentes fragancias a escoger.

Todo aquello le daban ganas de reírse en voz alta a esa Hiena, que seguía caminando dejando atrás filas de técnicos al cual ella lo había conducido a su oficina, cerró la puerta tras él con seguro y los caimanes quedaron fuera esperando. Esa oficina no tenía ventanas solo un gran escritorio y dos sillas.

La chica se giró con sus brazos, rodeo el cuello de la Hiena y lo beso de una manera rápida y salvaje. Habían planeado ese momento, lo necesitaban. El la agarró y le rompió la bata dejando al descubierto sus piernas. Él estaba tan preparado como ella y fue cuando se encaramó en él, lo rodeo con sus patas y cuando él la empujo hacia sí, ella descendió con fuerza.

Eso era excitante, descuidado y muy intenso. El cuerpo de uno magullaba el del otro. El amor se perdió entre esa avalancha de necesidad quedando enterrado bajo el deseo. La Hiena a veces era brusco e intenso, pero siempre rápido y la Mamba era capaz de aguantar mucho más, pero con él todo era diferente, parecía como caer hacia un precipicio ya que tenía el cuerpo envuelto en sudor y su corazón latiendo a mil. En esa oficina el ambiente se sentía como si el aliento del uno quemara al otro. Al terminar ambos gritaron, pero la oficina estaba aislada, era de algo que se había asegurado la Mamba.

Terminaron tumbados sobre el escritorio, exhaustos. Con el cuerpo de él al lado de ella con marcas de zarpazos y mordiscos. Después de hacerlo nunca hablaban de amor. Nunca se decían cuanto significaba aquello o cuanto significaba el uno para el otro. Con aquel contacto ya se habían dicho todo ya que para ellos hablar de eso era ponerles límites a sus sentimientos y era definir lo que no querían definir y así todo se resumiría en una historia clandestina y así sería menos propenso a acabar en tragedia personal, o al menos eso esperaba la Mamba.

Ella habló primero y dijo sin más "Me he enterado de que el laboratorio de Sahara Square esta destruido"

"mmm … si" Dijo la Hiena murmurando "Parece que nuestra bodega está echada a perder" haciendo una pausa y miró el techo de esa oficina, el no entendía porque a ella le gustaba mantener el color amarillo de las luces, aunque ya no estuvieran dentro del laboratorio tal vez en la obscuridad se sentía más segura, mientras seguía pensando que versión de la verdad iba a contarle.

"¿Cuál es el plan?" Preguntó Mamba suspirando, realmente se sentía afectada por la devastación que había sufrido la bodega.

"Tenemos que seguir con las siguientes etapas de la operación" Contestó la Hiena con una sonrisa, esa sonrisa que significaba que ya tenía todo planeado.

"¿Y qué hacemos con ese par de policías? Esos dos son realmente una amenaza a nuestros planes" Dijo Mamba molesta acercándose a él.

"No te preocupes, ellos solo sabían de la existencia de la bodega porque así lo quisimos y aunque no logramos matarlos con el incendio que provocamos, ahora mismo están manteniendo las distancias, probablemente porque siguen investigando y esperan averiguar más"

Ella asintió mientras le masajeaba la espalda preguntándole "¿Cuándo matarás a Jimmy Di?"

"¿Por qué te preocupas por eso?"

Mamba giró la cabeza hacia él con un gesto brusco desafiándolo con la mirada.

"Cómo, por qué y cuándo lo haga no es importante, además creo que nos sigue siendo útil" Dijo la Hiena.

"Entonces… ¿Qué harás con el club de Jimmy Di?"

"Creo que voy a dejar que lo asalten. No se me ocurre otra manera mejor de inspirar miedo que dejarles entrar. Nos vendría realmente bien y después toda ira como exactamente queremos"

Ella solo pensaba mientras valoraba todo aquello, su gran y querido murciélago había quedado mal herido, su pequeño laboratorio escondido en esa bodega de Sarah Square que tanto amaba donde había empezado a hacer las primeras pruebas de la droga que ella misma había creado, estaba todo reducido a cenizas y él seguía pensando que todo había salido según el plan.

"No te preocupes mi querida Mamba" Dijo él acercándose más a ella acariciándole su pelaje "Todo está saliendo muy pero muy bien, necesitamos que esos dos piensen que controlan la situación y eso nos ayudará a centrar su atención en la dirección que nos conviene a nosotros. Las mejores manipulaciones son aquellas en las que el manipulado piensa que está a cargo"

"Tienes la mente más malvada que conozco, amor mío" Dijo Mamba besándolo.

"¿Y qué tienes tú para mí?"

A Mamba se le iluminaron los ojos diciendo "Si lo que quieres es crear miedo, estarás muy feliz con lo que he hecho desde la última vez que estuviste aquí"

Estuvo a punto de decirle que la quería, pero en lugar de hacerlo la besó apasionadamente y luego le susurro a la oreja "Muéstramelo"

 _Un sábado en el turno nocturno en la cafetería del precinto uno días después del ataque a la bodega_

Judy POV

"No pienso firmarlo" Decía molesta en realidad ¿Que se creía ese zorro? Obviamente no iba a dejarme engañar por sus encantos.

"No tienes otra alternativa, firma" Me decía Nick con una encantadora sonrisa tomándome mis patas con las suyas.

"¡No…no y no!" Grité una y otra vez, ya cansada de esa situación y de trabajar todo el día, esa tensión entre los dos me ponía de nervios, trate de quitar sus patas de encima y respire hondo. Cada vez me costaba menos mentirle, pero jamás creí que podría convertirme en una profesional y es que parecía increíble que ese zorro pudiera causarme esa explosión incontrolable de sentimientos, pero tenia que ser fuerte y mantenerme firme.

"Si" Decía Nick ¿Cómo podía verse tan guapo a pesar de haber trabajado doce horas seguidas?

"Cómo sé que no vas a usar mi firma para, no sé, robarme todos mis ahorros" Le susurré siguiendo sin entender a qué iba todo eso.

"Si, claro porque desde que trabajas en el ZPD eres millonaria" Respondió Nick poniendo sus ojos en blanco.

"Quiero que sepas que en mi cuenta hay una cantidad de dinero respetable, me ahorro mucho viviendo en esos departamentos"

"Lo que tú digas Zanahorias, y ahora firma" Replico él a la defensiva.

Movía la cabeza de un lado a otro y volvía a empujar la servilleta hacia Nick. Llevábamos así más de media hora. A esas alturas, no dudaba que mis compañeros que entraban y salían de la cafetería del precinto se creían testigos de algo ilegal, algo totalmente comprensible si tenemos en cuenta que eran las once de la noche de un sábado y que Nick y yo estamos sentados en una mesa de la esquina discutiendo un contrato cuando menos sospechoso.

"Que te parece si hacemos lo siguiente: tú no me firmas la servilleta y de ahora en adelante tu siempre manejaras el pedazo de basura que tenemos por patrulla"

Me incliné hacia él y di un puñetazo a la mesa "Eres un manipulador, un mentiroso… un… un"

"Podemos hablar de mis cualidades en cualquier otro día, pero es mejor que hagas lo que te digo"

Nick sonreía mientras yo le dedicaba mi mirada más fulminante. Sabía que me había vencido, así que refunfuñé, deslicé la servilleta hacia mí, la firmé y luego se la devolví. Nick parecía tan encantado consigo mismo que por un momento planteaba borrarle esa expresión de la cara y es que estaba tan molesta con ese zorro, si encantador, pero al fin y al cabo no podía quitar de mi mente lo que había visto aquella noche y aunque había durado días con el corazón destrozado eso se había convertido en una batalla entre él y yo.

"¿Ves? ¿A que no ha sido tan difícil?"

Estuve a punto de tirarle el helado de zanahoria por la cabeza, pero sinceramente, no hubiera sido capaz de hacerle algo así. Me refiero al helado, obviamente. El pobre se merecía algo mucho mejor, y no acabar desperdiciado en la cara de ese zorro mañoso.

Esos días fueron sido difíciles para mi había llegado a la conclusión de que mi vida sentimental se había arruinado y se preguntarán ¿Cómo habíamos llegado Nick y yo a ese punto? Bueno será mejor que rebobinemos y lean lo que sucedió a la mañana siguiente después del ataque a la bodega.

 _6:58 de la mañana, en la sala de juntas del ZPD_

Era un día cualquiera para los ciudadanos de Zootopia, dentro de la sala de juntas del precinto uno varios oficiales bromeaban susurraban y hablaban de mil y un rumores como por ejemplo que el oficial Garraza no tendría esperanza de tener pareja en el baile de invierno, aunque eso no era lo más importante ya que había una apuesta pendiente y McCuerno estaba decidido a ganar. El reloj indicaba que eran las siete, la hora en el que el temido jefe Bogo entraría y daría por comenzada la junta matutina.

"¿Y Wilde y Hoops?" Preguntó Francine al advertir que esos dos no habían llegado y eso le daba algo de miedo ya que ella había apostado por el guapísimo Jack Savage y no estaba dispuesta a perder, aunque todo parecía indicar que la suerte no estaba de su lado.

"Se habrán quedado dormidos, tal vez no pegaron el ojo anoche. Seguro que no han parado de…" Delgato se calló a tiempo, el jefe Bogo apareció con su mirada intimidante en ese momento en la puerta.

"¡Pueden hacer el favor de callarse y cada uno a su sitio!" Gritó Bogo con su habitual mal humor.

Delgato, Francine y McCuerno se acomodaron en sus sitios y cuando Bogo estaba a punto de cerrar la puerta para comenzar, a toda velocidad y por el hueco que aún quedaba, Nick y Judy entraron a la junta matutina corriendo.

"Ustedes dos ¡Fuera! Y ¡Parquímetros!" Exclamo Bogo con furia.

"Perdone, jefe… un atraso con el metro" Dijo Judy con una sonrisa nerviosa, sabía que al menos debía intentar convencer al búfalo.

"Siempre con excusas, pero hoy estoy de buen humor así que ocupen su lugar habitual y los quiero callados, pero después irán a ¡Archivos!"

Nick y Judy caminaron hacia su lugar. La verdad es que no habían dormido en toda la noche, habían tenido que llevar al hospital a Spunky y hacer unos cuantos movimientos con contactos de Nick para lograr que se quedara sin levantar sospechas y además habían tenido que encargarle a Andrew que se quedara con el lobo mientras ellos no estaban, todo eso en una sola noche parecía increíble.

Nick tomo su lugar junto a Judy que sentía las miradas acusadoras de sus demás compañeros, ya que Francine, McCuerno y Delgato sostenían una media sonrisa y la coneja no sabía que es lo que pasaba.

"¿Qué?" Se miraba su uniforme una y otra vez, sabía que solo había tenido tiempo de ducharse y cambiarse en cinco minutos, pero no veía nada malo "¿Por qué me miran así?" Les preguntó.

Francine susurró "Chicos ¿Ustedes que opinan? ¿Piensan que sí?"

"¿Qué sí que?" Preguntó entre susurros Judy sin entender.

"¿Que si has pasado una buena noche?" Soltó Francine.

Nick que estaba enseguida de Judy giró la cabeza y miró con asombro a la coneja soltando una pequeña risa.

"¡Mira para adelante zorro mañoso!" Dijo molesta Judy con cuidado de no alzar la voz.

Nick obedeció y entonces se reanudó la conversación entre ese trio de instigadores con el ruido de fondo de las indicaciones del jefe Bogo.

"Bueno ¿Qué? Tienes que contarnos" Insistió Francine, hablando mucho más bajito tratando de evitar que el zorro no la escuchara.

"Noooooo" Dijo Judy con un tono casi inaudible haciéndole señas a Francine para que se callara, porque ya comenzaba a sentirse molesta.

"¿Huboooooo?" Preguntó McCuerno haciendo una mueca cómica.

"Que nooooo" Judy ya no sabía cómo decirlo.

"Déjenla ya, lo importante es que la pasamos bien ¿Verdad?" Dijo Nick entre risas mirado como se sonrojaba Judy.

"Shhhhhh basta Nick" Judy respiró hondo, a veces se sentía un poco agobiada y más cuando Nick trataba de molestarla.

El zorro se rio a lo bajo conteniendo una carcajada.

"Mmmmm" Dijo Francine.

"¿Qué?" Volvió a preguntar Judy ya molesta retando a Francine.

"Mmmmm" Dijo McCuerno.

"¡¿Qué?!" Gritó Judy ya bastante molesta dándole un codazo al zorro que no dejaba de reír en silencio.

"¿Qué pasa?" Gruño enojado Bogo al escuchar el grito de Judy.

Nick seguía riéndose por lo bajo, en plan irritante.

"Oficial Hoops y Wilde ¡Fuera! Y los quiero en Archivos ¡Yaaaaaa!" Decía Bogo gritando fuera de sí.

Judy bajo sus orejas, sentía que no podía reaccionar, era injusto, ella no tenía la culpa y ese zorro seguía riéndose, sentía que estaba cansada no tenía fuerzas para reaccionar ni para dar un paso así que como pudo se levantó de su asiento, sentía su cuerpo entumecido por la batalla que habían tenido que librar la noche anterior y el gran esfuerzo por llegar a tiempo al ZPD esa mañana. Seguía escuchando risas a lo bajo y salió algo desanimada de esa sala de juntas seguida por el zorro que caminaba detrás de ella sin haberse inmutado, tenía sus patas en sus bolsillos y caminaba con serenidad.

Era obvio que Judy no compartía el mismo humor de Nick y estaba que echaba humo por las orejas. No sabía que era lo que más le enfadaba de todo aquello, y en ese instante quería matar a alguien, específicamente a ese zorro llamado Nicholas Wilde.

"Solo era una broma Zanahorias" Dijo Nick un poco serio.

"¿Disculpa?" Ella alzó sus cejas con incredulidad volteando su cuerpo mientras caminaba, en realidad no quería detenerse porque iba a matarlo, en realidad ¿Que más podía ser? 'Solo una broma' Si tal vez todo lo que había estado haciendo Nick esos días al estar tan cerca de ella era 'Solo una broma'

"Solo inhala y exhala Zanahorias y no me mates …. Iras a la cárcel si lo haces" Nick se limitó a decir con una sonrisa y arqueando una ceja.

Judy volteó de nuevo al frente y continúo caminando delante del zorro ignorándolo, en realidad alegar con él era una batalla perdida.

Nick apenas había dado tres pasos detrás de Judy cuando sintió que alguien lo agarraba por la espalda y lo llevaba a la vuelta de una esquina. Cuando volteo se dio cuenta que era Jack Savage, si esa liebre endemoniada que hacia su vida imposible cada segundo que pasaba en el ZPD, aunque era un alivio que Judy siguiera caminando hacia archivos sin advertir lo que pasaba.

"¡Suéltame!" Gruñó Nick en voz baja. No quería llamar la atención, no allí en medio del precinto.

Pero la liebre parecía disfrutarlo, retando al zorro con la mirada y eso solo significaba más problemas, en ese momento Nick hubiera dado lo que fuera por ser capaz de darle un shock eléctrico con el taser, pero lo único que podía hacer era no inmutarse.

"¿Bien?" Preguntó Nick.

"Quiero el reporte y no me quieras ver la cara" Dijo Jack molesto con sus ojos azules brillando de odio.

"Usted dijo que lo quería para hoy a las nueve de la mañana y son las siete y media así que lo tendrá cuando sea la hora" dijo Nick con los brazos cruzados pensando a sus adentros que esa libre tendría su merecido muy pronto por que con Nicholas Wilde nadie se metía.

"No juegues conmigo Wilde, se perfectamente que te dije ayer, pero te conozco, así que es mejor recordártelo ahora porque seguramente no tienes nada para mi" Jack decía en tono amenazante mirando su reloj con cierto aire de desprecio.

"Ya tengo casi listo el informe, pero se lo entregare a la hora pautada" Nick decía mientras pensaba que no quería extender más esa conversación, odiaba estar a menos de veinte metros de ese saco de pulgas.

"Te recuerdo quién es el jefe aquí Wilde, si te digo que quiero ese informe dentro de cinco minutos tu obedeces" Jack se enderezó, con una mirada retadora y con voz fría continuó "Estar en la cima significa recordarles a los que están en el fondo exactamente porque están en el fondo"

Le había estado recordando eso cada día, cada segundo de su existencia '¿Hasta cuándo sería suficiente?' Pensaba Nick sacudiendo su cabeza sabiendo que al final él ganaría y era mejor ignorarlo.

"Pero te daré una última oportunidad. No debería, pero lo haré" Dijo en voz amenazadora Jack "A las nueve ese reporte debe estar en mi escritorio y decide si prefieres estar de mi lado porque créeme que no me quieres de enemigo y ¡Ahora aléjate de mí!"

Nick solo se alejó caminando alcanzando a Judy que no se había dado cuenta de lo ocurrido, pero él seguía pensando que estaba muy claro que esa liebre tenía recursos para hacer su vida miserable, aunque tenía una ventaja ya que estaba graduado en la universidad de la vida en las calles y eso le daba mención honorifica y contra él no había quien ganara.

Nick alcanzó a Judy y bajaron las escaleras, llegando a ese viejo sótano donde el desconcierto y la preocupación se podían sentir entre ellos, después de lo que habían tenido que pasar la noche anterior.

Nick abrió la puerta del cuarto de archivos, podía sentir sus patas algo temblorosas y a pesar de tratar de mantener su andar tranquilo, el corazón le retumbaba inquieto en el pecho cada segundo que pasaba y es que no podía pensar con claridad. No era pánico, pero sentía que estaba viviendo una pesadilla irreal como si todo aquello no pudiera ser verdad.

El chirrido que emitió la puerta al abrirse sacó al zorro de sus pensamientos mientras Judy lo miraba molesta, avanzó hacia ese viejo cuarto que parecía cada vez más pequeño, en el cual se podía sentir la falta de oxígeno. Ella trataba de evitar a ese zorro mañoso, seguía molesta por lo ocurrido en la junta matutina y por esa razón se sentó en la mesa más alejada ocultando su cara con las orejas, resoplo ya que lo que menos le agradaba de trabajar en el ZPD era archivar y es que en realidad era una excusa de el jefe Bogo para reprender a todo aquel que interrumpiera la junta matutina. Tenían solo una computadora en ese viejo sótano, por lo que a mayor parte de los expedientes de casos cerrados se guardaban en archiveros de metal que ya estaban repletos. Cada cierta cantidad de años metían los expedientes más viejos en cajas, Judy resopló realmente era un castigo.

Mientras tanto el zorro seguía aparentando tranquilidad sentándose junto a ella. Aún no le había mencionado a Judy que tenía un plan, ya que mientras habían estado buscando testigos en el edificio del concejal había logrado colarse en el despacho donde se encontraban las cámaras de seguridad y pidió las cintas. Logrando encontrar que en una de las cintas se mostraba lo que parecía el plano del rostro de uno de los asesinos. Por desgracia, las lentes de las cámaras habían sido pintadas con aerosol color negro, y era imposible adivinar su aspecto, había querido mencionarle eso a ella, pero era mejor seguir manteniendo el silencio que rodeaba ese sótano, era obvio que la coneja seguía molesta.

Por su parte Judy al darse cuenta de que Nick se había sentado junto a ella, dio la vuelta a la silla bruscamente estaba molesta pero no tenía ganas de discutir además sabía que cualquier batalla con ese zorro estaba perdida, pero tenía que hablar con él acerca de lo que había averiguado en el departamento de Narcóticos ya que la noche anterior no habían tenido tiempo de hablar sobre eso así que volteó de nuevo la silla y se dirigió al zorro.

"Tengo algo de información que he conseguido en el departamento de Narcóticos" Dijo Judy entre susurros, tenían que ser muy cuidadosos de lo que dijeran, ya no sabían si alguien los espiaba, aunque era muy improbable y tal vez ese era el lugar más seguro para hablar. "Fui al sitio a averiguar si había la conexión entre los asesinatos y la droga conseguida en la primera víctima conocida"

"Max, el oso que encontramos en Tundra" agregó Nick.

"Así es, lo que pude averiguar es que hay una nueva droga en las calles llamada Mamba Negra, igual como la que está en ese informe toxicológico que encontramos en el almacén, parece que las victimas de alguna u otra forma estuvieron en contacto con esta droga, aunque fue en una dosis tan baja que era casi indetectable o simplemente no se encontró rastro" Continuaba diciendo Judy intranquila ya que cuando parecían acercarse más a nuevas pistas todo se complicaba.

Nick asintió escuchando atentamente la explicación de Judy, necesitaban tener cada pista para averiguar cómo resolver esto.

"Me dijeron que esa droga estaba en una concentración tan pura que solo cuatro laboratorios tenían los equipos para poder desarrollarla"

"No me digas, Zootek es una de ellas" Dijo Nick con una sonrisa acercándose a Judy.

"Correcto y no solo eso, una de nuestras víctimas, Wolfred Warren era un agente encubierto dentro de ese laboratorio" Aseguró la coneja intentando no inmutarse ante la cercanía de ese zorro.

"Esto es… siniestro" Nick se puso una pata en su rostro ya cansado y se inclinó hacia ella.

"Desde luego que lo es" Exclamó Judy "¿Puedes pensar lo mismo que yo?" Preguntó cambiando de posición mirado hacia él.

"No lo entiendo ¿Qué se supone que es lo que tengo que pensar?" Nick dijo alzando una ceja inclinándose cada vez más hacia Judy.

"Que esto no es ninguna casualidad" Contestó Judy mirándolo fijamente a los ojos, claro que se sentía nerviosa, pero tenía que disimularlo.

Nick no lo pensó demasiado diciendo "No debemos descartar ninguna posibilidad"

"¿Tu qué crees?"

"Tenemos que revalorar la idea, no creo que sea un solo asesino, esto es una organización, es algo grande, son animales bien relacionados con la comunidad de Zootopia" Aseguró Nick inclinándose aún más cerca de ella, sabiendo que haciendo eso la intimidaría. Podía sentirlo.

"Sigo sin comprender qué papel juega Zootek en todo esto" Dijo Judy bajando la mirada.

"Con estos psicópatas nada es fruto de la casualidad, pero es cuestión que tiempo y cada vez tenemos más pistas"

"Tenemos que saber en cuanto antes que dice el informe que encontramos en la bodega, puede ser la llave para descubrir que es esta droga" Susurró nerviosa Judy, esperando poder deshacer el cosquilleo que sus pulgas zoombis le provocaban cada vez que sentía tan cerca a Nick.

Inhalando la esencia de ella Nick se levantó de la silla, había sentido el cuerpo de Judy temblar, así que mirando hacia abajo sonrió pensando que el encanto Wilde estaba dando resultados, pero por otra parte tenía que enfocarse en el caso y estaba claro que tenían que averiguar que decía con exactitud el informe toxicológico encontrado en la bodega, pero no podían arriesgarse a ir a un investigador del ZPD sin levantar sospechas, así que sabiendo que no tenía opción recordó que conocía a alguien que tenía los conocimientos de química suficientes para averiguar que decía el informe y era esa zorra, si esa tal Zara.

"Se quien puede ayudarnos en esto o espero que ayude, pero solo yo puedo hablar con ese contacto… lo siento Zanahorias" Dijo Nick temiendo la reacción de Judy.

"¿Qué? ¡No! Somos un equipo y tenemos que averiguar esto juntos" Refutó ella molesta brincando de su silla y posicionándose enfrente del zorro con una mirada acusadora haciendo que la situación se tornara un poco tensa.

"Zanahorias sé que somos un equipo, pero ese contacto solo confiara en mí y más nadie, necesitamos saber que dice este informe lo más rápido posible, lo siento" Dijo Nick respirando profundamente "Créeme lo poco que me gusta que no vayas conmigo, pero así es como tiene que ser"

Judy asintió en silencio. Nick tenía razón, sabía que él tenía conexiones en todas partes y si ella podía ser el motivo de que no quisieran hablar con él entonces había que aceptarlo.

"Está bien Nick, pero no olvides tu arma" Dijo Judy en tono suave.

"Espero no tener motivos para usarla, pero si, la llevo preparada y cargada"

"Esta es la razón por la que debemos acabar con esto cuanto antes: estamos perdiendo la tranquilidad, pero sabes que confió en ti" Tan pronto como susurro esas palabras, ella sintió la pata cálida de Nick en su hombro. Al principio ella se puso tensa, después se relajó y sonrió, en realidad no podía estar enojada con ese zorro por más de unos minutos, ya que realmente lo amaba.

"Yo quisiera que no fuera así… "Resopló Nick sintiendo como la coneja entrecerraba los ojos, era obvio que estaba muy cansada.

"Descansa Zanahorias, yo vigilare que nadie te vea" Dijo Nick quitando su pata del hombro de ella al mismo tiempo que esbozaba una sonrisa.

Judy podía sentir la dulzura en las palabras de ese zorro, pero era una coneja muy terca así que solo murmuro "No, tenemos trabajo que hacer"

"Bueno… entonces si no quieres, que te parece esto ¿Quieres que les cuente a Francine, McCuerno y Delgato lo que paso 'ayer en la noche'?" Decía Nick poniendo cara de inocente mientras le guiñaba un ojo a la coneja.

"Ni en sueños Nick, no bromees con eso" Dijo Judy arqueando las cejas volteando hacia el lado de la pared no quería que ese zorro viera que se había sonrojado, era increíble que todavía Nick siguiera con lo de la broma y encima tenía la cara dura de guiñarle un ojo, pero que más podía esperar de él era obvio que todo era una broma, todo era reír como si no se lo tomara en serio.

Enfadada, tomo el libro más grueso que se encontraba encima de una de las mesas y comenzó a hojearlo no quería pensar más en que si no hubiera sido por ese zorro no la hubieran sacado de la sala de juntas, pero no quería alterarse era mejor suspirar y tratar de serenarse y entonces fue cuando comenzó a bostezar, le dolía todo el cuerpo y sentía que la cabeza le pesaba como una tonelada, se le cerraban los ojos y sentía que en cualquier momento el cansancio la vencería.

"Ahora duérmete" Dijo Nick dándole unas palmaditas en la espalda a Judy.

"No pienso dormirme" Contestó ella molesta, ni siquiera tenía fuerzas para pelear.

"No muerdo, Zanahorias, confía en mi"

"No pienso…" Decía Judy en forma de reproche, volvió a mirarlo en realidad se sentía malhumorada

"¿Por qué no dejas de discutírmelo todo?" Protestó Nick dejándose caer sobre la silla.

Judy solo lo miró desafiante, tratando de decir algo, quería llevarle la contraria, pero Nick se le adelantó.

"Te he visto cómo te has estado quedando dormida, lo más fácil es que te duermas aquí"

"También podría intentar mantenerme despierta, tal vez si tomo café…"

"Inténtalo Zanahorias, pero tengo el presentimiento de que acabaras durmiéndote antes de lo que te imaginas" Le dijo Nick guiñándole el ojo, mientras Judy pateaba el suelo de pura frustración.

Nick solo sonrió, se quitó el saco de su uniforme y la tapo con él.

"Zanahorias" Insistió "Duérmete"

Media hora más tarde Judy se había dado por vencida, dormida y apretando el saco de Nick a su cuerpo que la envolvía como un capullo, él había estado cuidándola esperando a que quedara profundamente dormida ya que en momentos intentaba dormir, pero en cuanto cerraba los ojos empezaba a recordar y visualizar todo lo que había pasado la noche anterior y se le revolvía el estómago. Al fin la había vencido el sueño.

La discreción no era el punto fuerte del zorro, pero el sigilo era su especialidad y él sabía que tenía que entregarle ese reporte al maldito saco de pulgas y solo faltaban quince minutos para que se cumpliera el plazo, así que decidió dejar a Judy dormida y encargarse de su asunto pendiente. No era difícil localizar en los pasillos del precinto uno al conejo con rayas.

Subió rápidamente a su cubículo, tomó el informe y corrió hacia la oficina de Jack Savage, iba tan rápido queriendo cumplir su misión que de pronto chocó con una silla fuera de lugar, entonces entre dientes empezó a maldecir, sí que había tenido un día difícil pero que día no era difícil desde hacía semanas, se había golpeado con tanta fuerza que se le habían caído al suelo todos los papeles que llevaba, que era el informe que tenía que entregarle a Jack, suspiró y se dispuso a recoger todo, pero alguien se le había adelantado. En los ojos de él se registró una chica con un hermoso pelaje, si era una tigresa de bengala la misma chica de la cual Benjamín estaba perdidamente enamorado y no era para menos era hermosa estaba vestida impecable como siempre con una falda gris ejecutiva y una lusa blanca.

"Gracias, tengo que entregarle el reporte al agente Savage" Nick dijo con una sonrisa algo nervioso intentando recoger los papeles del suelo, se podía sentir la tensión en sus palabras.

"Te entiendo perfectamente, por lo visto no es tan simpático como parece, siento que estar cerca de él es algo intimidante, si yo fuera tú me andaría con cuidado" Contestó ella con una sonrisa ayudando a Nick a recoger los papeles agitando su pelaje blanco lo que hacia que sus ojos azules brillaran.

"Gracias por el consejo" Dijo Nick con una sonrisa extendiendo su pata "Oficial Wilde"

"Un gusto conocerte…yo soy Diana" Dijo la tigresa tomando la pata del zorro por un instante.

"Al menos me librare de esa liebre por hoy después de entregarle este reporte" Dijo Nick pensando que Diana parecía agradable.

"Claro… Nadie quiere quedar mal con él, no necesitas algo así en tu expediente… piensa que, si algún día quieres ser agente del ZBI, seguro el agente Savage te haría la vida imposible" Bromeó Diana despidiéndose con la pata mientras se alejaba.

Nick se rio sacudiendo su cabeza, sin duda era una chica simpática y ya la tenia de su lado muy pronto le conseguiría esa cita a Benjamín, la suerte parecía que estaba de su lado. Pero no había tiempo que perder, así que, teniendo el expediente listo, Nick corrió sigilosamente hasta la oficina de Jack y tocó la puerta.

"Entra" Dijo Jack.

Nick abrió la puerta y entró, giró la cabeza para evitar el contacto visual con lucifer ya que odiaba su expresión de arrogancia

"Que sorpresa" Dijo Jack en un tono serio sentado en su escritorio con esa cara de pocos amigos que lo caracterizaba.

Nick arqueó una de sus cejas, en realidad tenía que hacer parecer que le daba igual, de hecho, era un alivio entregarle ese reporte ya que al menos se libraría de él por ese día. Claro que el agente Savage era el tipo por el que Judy podía enamorarse fácilmente o al menos así lo pensaba, tal vez por eso era por lo que no lo pasaba. El chico perfecto y la mejor oficial de Zootopia, su querida Zanahorias podrían vivir felices por siempre ¿Por qué al pensarlo sentía el impulso de borrarle esa sonrisa en ese mismo instante?

"¿Qué es esto?" Preguntó Jack "¿Esto es todo el informe?"

"Es lo que entregó el Dr. McPache, en cada página se puede ver la información a detalle, la víctima no se le encontraron rastros de traumatismos ni indicios de que tuviera una pelea, tampoco rastros de que hallan forzado la entrada de la casa o alguna ventana, solo se encontró a la víctima en el suelo. Causa de muerte asfixia, su sistema respiratorio colapso y murió a los pocos minutos, no se encontró rastros de drogas o algún tipo de veneno, más allá de eso no hay más nada" Dijo Nick inhalando tratando de tranquilizarse.

Jack lo observaba sin decir una palabra. El silencio era ensordecedor y de pronto se vio interrumpido por la voz de la liebre "Como me imagine" Dijo Jack.

"Que tenga un buen día agente Savage" Dijo Nick dándose la vuelta y lentamente salió de la oficina. Se tomó un segundo para respirar, ya no sabía que más hacer, nada funcionaba con esa liebre. Pero no tenía tiempo que perder, así que corrió hasta el sótano, había planeado estar ausente solo por veinte minutos, pero por suerte le había tomado menos tiempo de lo esperado.

El zorro vio a Judy completamente dormida se sentó enseguida de ella y la observó, estaban a menos de unos centímetros de distancia, le había afectado mucho lo que había ocurrido la noche anterior, pero al estar enseguida de ella comenzó a sentirse mejor, se sentía con una completa tranquilidad. Entonces fue cuando cayó en cuenta, hacía unos años no hubiera pensado que eso pasaría, él vivía en las calles, eran dos animales completamente diferentes, que a través del destino y las circunstancias se habían encontrado y ahora no tenía nada más que a ella. Instintivamente tomó la pata de Judy y recargo su cabeza sobre su hombro, y a pesar de que era pequeña a comparación de él parecía tener la medida perfecta para su cabeza 'Me podría acostumbrar a eso' Pensó Nick cerrando los ojos.

Luego de unos minutos Judy se despertó temblando después de tener una pesadilla horrible y muy real. Intento levantarse, pero algo pesado se lo impedía. Seguía medio dormida y en ese estado no era capaz de entender porque no se podía mover ¿La habría paralizado el miedo? Sintió que el pánico se apoderaba de ella y cada vez le costaba más trabajo respirar, entonces se encontró a Nick pegado a ella, con un brazo extendido sobre su pecho.

El corazón comenzó a latirle de prisa, pero era por otra razón ¿No habían acordado que ella se dormía y ese zorro cuidaría que nadie se diera cuenta? Intentaba moverse en esa postura tan incomoda y como no lo conseguía por culpa de ese pesado brazo del zorro, intentó que se moviera él, pero sin demasiado éxito. No podía desplazarlo ni un milímetro, así que se rindió y volvió a la posición inicial. Su cara estaba a escasos centímetros de la de él, podía ver con claridad, todas las líneas y los diferentes colores del pelaje de Nick. Así parecía tan inocente, que hasta parecía increíble cómo era ese zorro en realidad. Estaba guapísimo y era evidente, no lo negaba, pero además estaban en el ZPD y ¿Si alguien los descubría? Ya no podía más con los rumores y todos los problemas que tenían. 'Aunque él siempre cuida de ti' Le dijo a Judy una voz en su interior, aunque a veces era arrogante 'Nunca se ha separado de ti' Decía una voz en su cabeza. Creído 'Con una cara como la de él como no serlo'.

Judy se desahogaba de los pensamientos que le rondaban la cabeza antes de que esas malditas pulgas zoombis siguieran defendiendo a ese zorro burlón, coqueto y creído. Le incomodaba, no le gustaban esas pulgas entrometidas, si lo aceptaba con todos esos defectos incluidos, pero no dejaba de pensar que tenía novia. Ella le debía una por lo de la noche anterior, pero él le debía más por todas las bromas y por lo humillada que se sintió en la junta matutina.

Sin embargo, eso no lo pensaba cuando ella se movió un poco para acercarse a él en busca de calor. Su aliento le acariciaba la cara, el olor era tan adictivo que por un momento quería apretarse más y más contra su cuerpo. De pronto, el brazo con la que la rodeaba se tensó y tiro de ella hasta que estaba acurrucada contra su pecho.

Dudaría de sus intenciones, pensó Judy, si no estuviera él tan profundamente dormido. Así, aunque le costaba respirar y un extraño cosquilleo le recorría todo su cuerpo, no se apartaba de él sin importar el riesgo que estaba tomando. Podía sentir el latido de su corazón junto al de ella y la relajaba. Seguía contemplando su cara, era un zorro, por instinto debía tenerle miedo, pero adoraba su insufrible costumbre de siempre poner su vida de cabeza y sabía que él había cambiado. Ese zorro había cambiado con ella, ya no era el mismo chico que la había dejado con sus patas en el cemento, habían pasado muchas cosas que lo habían hecho cambiar su actitud hacia ella. Intentaba encontrar una razón, porque él actuaba tan cariñoso con ella y entonces sabía que la respuesta podía darle pánico.

De pronto Nick abrió los ojos y dijo "¿Ya has dejado de babear Zanahorias?"

Judy puso sus ojos en blanco, en realidad si estaba babeando por él, pero es que era imposible estaba tan cerca de ella y no podía controlar su corazón que se volvía loco, tenia que alejarse de él antes de que le diera un infarto.

"Yo… yo"

"Yo sé que soy irresistible, no hace falta que lo digas en voz alta, estamos conectados Zanahorias es como si te leyera la mente" Dijo sonriendo Nick apartándose de ella.

Judy se sentía agradecida de que le había dado espacio suficiente para poder respirar y si es que ella no dejaba de darse cuenta de que ese zorro era un creído y lo peor es que había asentido como una estúpida.

Nick no dejaba de reír a carcajadas al ver la expresión de la coneja la cual se abalanzo sobre él e intento darle una patada y un golpe los cuales intencionalmente había fallado, era increíble y no podía dejar de pensar el gesto tan estúpido que ella había acabado de hacer, sentía que le iba a dar algo, así que bajo su cabeza y miró a Nick el cual estaba parado frente a ella, increíblemente él la sorprendió con un abrazo tan sentido que por poco le aplasta los huesos.

Durante un par de minutos ella estaba bastante alucinada para responder, los brazos le colgaban inertes a ambos lados del cuerpo mientras intentaba encontrarle una explicación a lo que estaba pasando ya que parecía un sueño ¿En verdad estaba pasando? De nuevo estaba tan cerca de él, pero dejando de pensar en esa situación y dejándose llevar hundió la cara en el hueco de su cuello y el olor que desprendía Nick le hacia sentirse protegida. Respiró hondo sin saber muy bien lo que estaba haciendo, era adicta a su olor.

El sujeto a Judy contra su pecho y la apretó tan fuerte que lo único que los separaba eran las telas de sus uniformes. Judy podía sentir el latido acelerado del corazón de Nick, le emocionaba pensar que quizá latía así por ella.

El zorro respiró lentamente y con cuidado deslizó sus patas por la espalda de Judy, a lo cual ella sintió como el zorro se estremecía, entonces ella pensó '¿Eso le hago sentir yo?' Pero por una vez intentó no pensar. Se quedaron así inmóviles, abrazándose por lo que podrían ser siglos o segundos, ella se sentía nerviosa y ¿Si esas pulgas zoombis la delataban? Entonces lentamente comenzó a retirarse, a desenredar sus cuerpos, pero ni siquiera así tenia suficiente espacio. Unos centímetros separaban sus caras, podía sentir el aliento de Nick acariciándole su pelaje. Judy consciente de sus propios movimientos, intentó apartar una de sus orejas que le caía sobre sus ojos, pero las patas de él salieron disparadas a la velocidad de un rayo y se le adelantaron, le sujeto la oreja rebelde y la paso por detrás de la otra oreja y sonrió.

"¡Te dije… soy irr-essis-tiii-bleeee!" Dijo entre risas Nick guiñándole un ojo a Judy.

Y hasta allí el momento tierno y emocionante del día con ese zorro engreído.

Nick no dejaba de reír y fue cuando ella miró a su alrededor mientras algo molesta se sacudía su uniforme y avanzó hacia la puerta donde se asomó y al ver que estaba vacía le pareció una buena idea salir corriendo, eso le daba unos minutos para respirar aire puro ya que sentía que no manejaba muy bien la situación al estar enseguida de ese zorro y ese era el momento perfecto para escapar de ese sótano.

"Vamos Zanahorias no te enfades, era broma" Gritaba Nick tratando de alcanzarla, aunque a decir verdad iba feliz ya que sabía que el plan Wilde estaba dando resultado.

 _Esa misma tarde, en un lugar alejado del distrito de Tundratown_

Después de varias horas de estudios y casi medio día de oscilar entre la conciencia y la inconciencia Spunky había despertado. Supo enseguida que algo le había pasado, pero no recordaba cuando ni dónde. Tenía la sensación de que alguien lo acompañaba cuando ocurrió, pero no lograba recordar los detalles y cualquier intento de hacerlo le producía la sensación de que le estaban clavando estacas en el cerebro, además que sentía unas terribles ganas de vomitar.

"No puedo creer que al fin hayas despertado" Dijo Andrew viendo de reojo a Spunky sin despegar sus ojos de su videojuego portátil.

Spunky se tomó la cabeza con sus patas, no sabía que pensar en ese momento.

"¿Andrew? ¿Qué haces aquí? Y una mejor pregunta ¿Qué es aquí? "Spunky se puso a revisar con la vista el sitio viendo que tenía puesto una intravenosa en su brazo y estaba en una habitación complemente blanca y es que había despertado como en las pelis en el que todos volvían de si atontados y confundidos preguntando donde estaban y que había ocurrido.

El olor a desinfectante, las sábanas blancas y el bip-bip-bip del equipo médico resultaban inconfundibles. Lo cierto es que de algún modo resultaban agradables ya que las sabanas estaban limpias e inmaculadas, su mamá no estaba gritando, había dormido mejor de lo que recordaba haberlo hecho en muchísimo tiempo y con esa sensación cerró los ojos y respiro profundamente.

Luego oyó hablar a Andrew en voz baja "Bueno estas internado porque recibiste un disparo"

A Spunky le empezaron a llegar recuerdos a la vez, lo de la persecución con el murciélago, la pelea y luego cuando sintió un disparo.

"Por favor, Andrew, cuéntamelo"

"¿Qué es lo que se supone que te deba contar?"

"¿Dime cuando me voy a morir? ¿Cuántas horas de vida me quedan?"

Andrew se rio "Realmente te vas a lo peor ¿No?"

En ese instante Andrew comenzó a saltar eufórico, evidentemente por un triunfo que obtuvo en su videojuego.

"¿Podrías ponerme atención? ¿No ves que me estoy muriendo?" Dijo Spunky dirigiéndole una mirada de reproche, respirando hondo sintiendo un dolor punzante en las costillas "¿Que tan mal estoy?"

"Bueno no entendí muy bien lo que dijo el médico, solo pude entender que el disparo no dio en ningún órgano vital, así que te puedo decir que estarás bien, no tienes de que preocuparte" Andrew sonreía, seguía sin despegar sus ojos del juego, pero se notaba que estaba desvelado ya que tenía unas ojeras enormes y si a pesar de todo sabía que ese lobo era su mejor amigo y que siempre podía contar con él.

"¡Esto es de locos! ¿Cuánto tiempo llevo inconsciente? ¿semanas, meses?" Gritaba Spunky incorporándose en la cama, como si quisiera salir corriendo.

"Bueno Nick me dijo que te internaron a las tres de a mañana así que llevas alrededor de doce horas inconsciente"

"Gracias… supongo que Nick te pidió que me cuidaras" Decía Spunky con ganas de llorar, era un lobo fuerte pero sentimental y es que esta vez había sorteado a la muerte.

"De nada, pero tienes que decirme la verdad, dime todo lo que sabes" Dijo Andrew más tranquilo y es que había estado con su amigo desde que Nick y Judy le habían hablado, pero en realidad no sabía el motivo por el que su amigo había terminado en esa clínica improvisada.

Spunky comenzó a pensar que era claro que la policía no debía saber que era lo que había ocurrido y si Nick y Judy no estaban allí era por una razón.

"Me siento muy…. mal… y no logro recordar nada más allá de fragmentos de lo que paso anoche" Se quejaba Spunky.

"Ahora mismo tienes cosas más importantes porque preocuparte" Dijo Andrew que continuaba sin despegar sus ojos del videojuego.

De pronto una enfermera entro a la habitación, era un antílope y era una chica hermosa con una nariz perfecta, sus ojos castaños le daban a su rostro un aire encantador. Esa enfermera había estado atendiendo de manera ininterrumpida a Spunky y claro no había pasado desapercibida para Andrew. Comenzó a revisar los signos vitales del pobre lobo herido. Por fortuna o desgracia para Spunky, llevaba junto a ella lo que parecía un no tan delicioso almuerzo.

Se notaba que a esa chica le gustaba su trabajo y en realidad ella se sentía orgullosa de poder ayudar a animales con impactos de bala, fragmentos de una detonación, cortes con arma blanca y un sinfín de percances que ocurrían en los bajos mundos de la ciudad de Zootopia.

Tras comprobar con agrado que Spunky no padecía de fiebre alta y en el preciso momento en el que la chica bajo la cara a la altura de los ojos del lobo para volver a revisar que todo estuviera bien, este reconoció con una gran sorpresa que se trataba de una vieja amiga.

"Susy ¿Eres tú?" Spunky dijo con una sonrisa, aunque intentaba recordar que sabía que esa amiga tenía un trabajo no tan legal que no le dejaba mucho tiempo para otras cosas, pero nunca había tenido el valor de preguntarle.

"Si Spunky soy yo" Respondió ella con una ligera sonrisa "Me alegro tanto de que sobrevivieras… ¡El Dr. Mousee y tus amigos han hecho un esfuerzo increíble!"

"Necesito algo para el dolor" Dijo Spunky con una sensación extraña.

"El Dr. Mousee solo indico una pastilla para el mareo y otra para el dolor. La morfina se está administrando en forma intravenosa" Explicó Susy en un tono dulce señalando el suero que tenía el lobo.

Susy preparó las pastillas y las metió en una tácita de plástico. Le paso una a Spunky que la recibió sin levantar la mirada y la paso con el vaso de agua que ella le tendía, después ella salió de la habitación.

En cuanto Susy había salido de la habitación, Spunky se sentó con mucho cuidado en la cama y se deslizó poco a poco y aunque tenía dolor, sabía que lograría su misión, primero bajo la pata derecha, se apoyó en el suelo y se levantó "Maldición" Dijo en voz muy baja ya que el dolor era insoportable y aunque sabía que Andrew lo observaba de reojo nada podía ser su amigo para detenerlo.

Lentamente Spunky se acercó al equipo que le administraba la morfina y aunque ese parecía una computadora muy básica ya que solo contaba con solo tres botones el lobo comenzó a presionarlos.

Andrew que tenía sus ojos sobre su querido videojuego miró de reojo como la cara de Spunky estaba concentrada en su objetivo ya que movía botones y presionando el interruptor lo había logrado, había logrado aumentarse la dosis de morfina y con una sonrisa de victoria en su cara corrió hacia la cama y se echó.

Andrew no podía soportar más el comportamiento de su amigo, ya que no solo hackeaba computadoras si no también equipos en los hospitales, eso ya se había salido de control y no quería ser parte de ello, así que se colocó los auriculares y pretendió no ver ni escuchar nada, ya todo era demasiado para él y es que por primera vez la vida real parecía superar a su videojuego favorito.

De pronto el Dr. Mousee entró a la habitación, era un capibara de cuerpo algo rechoncho de color claro y patas y orejas cortas. La habitación, estaba pintada sin inspiración, bueno a decir todos los hospitales son aterradores y ninguna habitación es acogedora y esta no era la excepción era de tonos malvas y verdes que no lograban su objetivo de calmar el ánimo.

"Esperare afuera" Dijo Andrew, a ese lobo en realidad le daba algo de pavor los hospitales.

Lo que no sabía Spunky es que no estaba en un verdadero hospital, era más bien una clínica improvisada que se encontraba oculta bajo el distrito de Tundratown., solo había un doctor ¿Cómo habían conseguido Nick y Judy llegar hasta allí con el lobo mal herido? Con franqueza, hablar de milagro era quedarse cortos, sin duda las conexiones que tenía Nick en el bajo mundo de Zootopia eran muchas. El zorro conocía muy bien esas instalaciones ya que en su antigua vida había sido un lugar que había visitado con frecuencia.

La noche anterior habían llegado a toda velocidad y sabiendo que no podrían acudir a la policía con la información que poseían, esa había sido la mejor opción a pesar de que Judy no había estado de acuerdo, pero el zorro la había convencido ya que los riesgos que asumían eran demasiados. Todo lo anterior había sido efectivo para la supervivencia de Spunky y así sin levantar sospechas de la policía no quedaría ninguna evidencia y eso había contribuido a dicho milagro. La bala había alcanzado el pecho del lobo, pero la hemorragia fue controlada a tiempo.

Andrew había aceptado quedarse con Spunky y a pesar de que Nick y Judy le dijeron que se podía quedar fuera si lo deseaba, él se había comprometido a cuidar a su amigo y había estado dispuesto a hacerlo a pesar de las consecuencias.

 _Aquella misma tarde en el departamento de Nick_

Nick sentía un poco de tensión, al menos ya había terminado su turno en el ZPD y podía descansar, pero era casi imposible ya que cuando entró a su departamento, se había dado cuenta de que el infame mensaje dejado en su ventana seguía allí, le entró escalofríos el solo pensar en todo lo que había vivido la noche anterior, de cómo pasar a una desastrosa pero divertida velada con Judy a casi morir en más de una ocasión en ese almacén. De Pronto Nick recibió una llamada telefónica.

"¿Sí?" contesto Nick su teléfono móvil mientras iba a buscar como limpiar la ventana.

"Nick, soy Andrew _"_ habló el lobo desde la otra línea.

"Hola Andrew, ¿cómo sigue ese lobo gruñón?" Preguntó Nick, fuera de la broma estaba preocupado por la salud de su amigo.

"Se encuentra bien, despertó hace poco, me pediste que te llamara si tenía noticias de el"

"Muchas gracias por tu ayuda" Respondió Nick con una ligera sonrisa "¡Me alegro tanto de que sobreviviera! El Dr. Mousee ha hecho un gran trabajo, ya hoy es tarde para visitarlo, pero mañana pasaremos a ver como esta y gracias por cuidar de el"

"No hay problema, estamos en contacto Nick"

"Gracias por cuidar de él… eres un gran amigo" Nick dijo agradecido colgando la llamada, ya por lo menos tenía una preocupación menos encima, sabía que Spunky era indispensable para el equipo y que saliera herido era algo que no se podía perdonar.

Nick regreso su mirada hacia la ventana visualizando el mensaje que decía "NO SIGAN" pensando a que rayos se estaban enfrentando, algo era seguro, ellos no iban a dar un paso atrás a estas alturas, averiguarían todo y llegarían a descubrir a los culpables como le había prometido a Judy, no podía evitar sentirse agotado, había visto cosas que sabía que lo perseguirían a lo largo de su vida. Al menos la noche anterior habían tenido suerte.

Ya habiendo limpiado la ventana y con más determinación que antes Nick se dispuso a hacer algo que sabía que se iba a arrepentir, contactar con Zara. Aún tenía que averiguar cualquier cosa que ella supiera de Zootek y ahora tenía que pedirle ayuda acerca del informe, estaba claro que esto le iba a salir muy caro, pero tenía que hacerlo por el bien del caso.

Respirando profundamente marcó al número de Zara y después de dos tonos ella contestó

"Hola Nick, no pensé que me llamarías tan pronto dado que apenas salimos ayer" habló Zara con su voz coqueta recordándole a Nick su "cita" con ella la tarde anterior.

"Hola Zara, si la cita de ayer fue divertida" mintió Nick "Te llamo para pedirte un favor si no es molestia" Nick no quería para nada su ayuda pero que otra alternativa tenía.

"¿Un Favor? ¿Y de que se trata?" Preguntó Zara claramente intrigada, dado que Nick no era de pedirle nada a ella.

"Tengo un informe toxicológico que hallamos en un caso y con tus conocimientos de química, me preguntaba si podías ayudarme con lo que dice"

"¿Y acaso no puedes pedírselo a alguien en la comisaria?" Pregunto Zara.

Nick sabía que ella era astuta así que tenía que jugar bien sus cartas.

"Ellos están abarrotados de trabajo en estos momentos y para cuando vean lo que tengo habrá sido tarde" volvió a mentir Nick "Así que pensé en ti para ayudarme"

"Mmmm" Zara parecía indecisa, pero Nick sabia la verdad y eso le molestaba porque sabía que iba a aceptar, pero tendría precio y no le iba a gustar pagarlo "Esta bien, pero con una condición"

'Lo sabía' pensó Nick "¿Que condición quieres?"

"Una cena, en tu casa, así estaremos en privado y así podré ver ese informe sin ninguna molestia" Dijo ella con simpleza sabiendo que él no se iba a negar.

Nick lo meditó con cuidado y sin más que decir contesto "Esta bien, mañana a las siete de la noche en mi departamento, me dará tiempo de preparar todo"

"Excelente, es una cita, nos vemos mañana Nick te mando un beso" Dijo la zorra terminando la llamada.

Nick estaba casi que gritaba de la rabia ya que no se le había escapado el modo en el que Zara intentaba manipularlo a su conveniencia ¿De donde sacaba esa chica su perspicacia? Debía reconocer que había algo de inteligencia bajo ese bonito envoltorio, pero también sabía que si tenía la paciencia necesaria podría descubrir que todo lo que había debajo era pura inseguridad algo que le seria de mucha ayuda y esa falta de confianza en sí misma hacía que siempre quisiera controlar la situación, el problema es que cuanto más descubría de ella menos la soportaba.

 _La mañana siguiente en el departamento de Judy_

Judy despertó unos segundos antes de que sonara su alarma apagándola al instante, le fue difícil conciliar el sueño y es que era imposible olvidar todo después de lo que había vivido la noche en el ataque a la bodega, incendios, peleas a muerte y persecuciones que dejaban las películas de acción como un juego de niños. Tuvo pesadillas, en las cuales Nick moría de las peores formas posibles, haciéndola sudar en frio con solo intentar recordar todo. Abrió la ventana para tomar un profundo respiro y calmar sus pensamientos.

"Cálmate Judy, ya todo eso pasó, estamos vivos y terminaremos este caso" se dijo Judy así misma mientras respiraba aire puro.

"¿Quién eres y que le has hecho a la coneja?" Pregunto Bucky del otro lado de la pared.

Judy solo se quedó arqueando una ceja ¿Ahora que se traían esos dos?

"Te dije que si regresaría… como eres exagerado" Gritó Pronk.

Judy se dio la vuelta respiro hondo tal vez se preocupaban por ella, pero eran unos entrometidos en esencia. Sea como sea ella se dirigió al baño para alistarse no iba a llegar tarde a la junta matutina no soportaría que Bogo la mandara a archivos de nuevo, pero antes de entrar Judy al baño siguieron molestando los vecinos.

"¿Pero estas bien? Me refiero con el zorro"

"¿Qué?" Gritó Judy hacia la pared jalando sus orejas.

"Tenía razón… te dije que algo pasaba con esos dos" Grito Bucky

"Cuéntanos coneja, ¿Ya pasaste la noche con él?" Grito Pronk.

"Ya cállense los dos" Gritó aun con más fuerza Judy, ya había tenido demasiado de esos dos y un insulto estaba a punto de escapársele justo en aquel momento, pero no había tiempo para discutir y sin más entro al baño dando un portazo, tenía que apurarse para no llegar tarde al ZPD.

 _Esa misma mañana en el precinto uno_

Lo primero que vio Judy al entrar fue a Benja llenando su tazón de cereal.

"Hola Benjamín, ¿cómo estas hoy? Saludó ella con una sonrisa.

"Excelente Judy, nada como comenzar el día con un desayuno balanceado y es la única forma de poder sobrevivir al entrenamiento" Respondió rápidamente Garraza.

"¿Consideras a eso como un desayuno balanceado? Pienso que seria mejor si comes vegetales" Dijo Judy al mismo tiempo que sacaba de su pequeña bolsa de almuerzo unas ricas zanahorias.

"Solo necesito comer algo además es muy nutritivo es cereal para tigres ¿Vez? Tiene vegetales" Dijo Benjamín fingiendo una gran sonrisa mirando esas horrorosas zanahorias.

"¿En serio? No tienes remedio" Suspiró la coneja.

"Puedo comer lo que quiera, no dejare que me mates de hambre" Le contestó Benjamín atiborrándose de un manojo de patatas fritas que saco de uno de los bolsillos de su uniforme, por si acaso Judy decidía quitárselas.

Judy respiró con frustración, pero fue cuando sintió que la levantaban de la espalda fue cuando Benjamín le señaló con la mirada que era el zorro.

"Buenos días Pelusa, ¿Lista para un aburrido día de trabajo?" Dijo Nick mientras regresaba a Judy al piso.

"Tú tampoco tienes remedio Nick" se quejó Judy arreglando su uniforme y es que en realidad ya no le sorprendía la falta de sutileza de ese zorro, no podía dejar de pensar en él y ver su hermosa sonrisa.

"Oye, tengo que hacer divertido este día de alguna forma sino moriríamos de aburrimiento"

"Lo que digas Nick, vamos no quiero llegar tarde de nuevo" Dijo Judy corriendo hacia la sala de juntas donde se llevaba la junta matutina.

Nick estaba a punto de seguirla cuando Garraza corrió al lado de Nick y lo tomó el brazo diciéndole "¿Aún tengo que recordarte nuestro trato?"

"Claro que no… tengo avances y muy pronto tendrás esa cita" Dijo sonriendo el zorro tratando de alcanzar a Judy.

Nick entro a la sala de juntas donde ya estaba sentada Judy en su sitio escribiendo en una libreta como loca y cuando él se sentó a su lado, ella ni siquiera se molestó en levantar la mirada.

En ese instante entraron Francine, McCuerno y Delgato sentándose en sus asientos justo detrás de el zorro y la coneja.

Judy intentó girar la cara para evitar el contacto visual con ese trio, pero Nick se percató de que ella estaba parpadeando. Ella hubiera querido explicarles lo de la noche anterior, que no la había pasado precisamente al lado de el zorro de la manera en la que ellos creían. El zorro la seguía observando en silencio como si estuviera a punto de decir algo, pero en ese instante entro el jefe Bogo con su típico mal humor.

"Que sorpresa" Se burló Bogo observando al zorro y a la coneja.

Nick arqueó sus cejas y Judy comenzó a dibujar garabatos en su libreta, se sentía nerviosa.

"Parece que los mejores policías del precinto uno la pasaron muy bien en archivos" Decía el búfalo mientras todos los demás policías en la sala de juntas reían a carcajadas.

Judy no podía más, en realidad sentía el impulso de sacarse los ojos con la punta del lápiz esas juntas matutinas se estaban convirtiendo en una pesadilla.

Bogo empezó a entregar las asignaciones del día hasta que dijo "Hoops, Wilde, quiero que patrullen Tundratown hoy. Ahora todos lárguense de mi vista" Gritó con voz de mando.

"Bien Zanahorias, creo que esos rumores de que las patas de conejos dan suerte son ciertos" bromeó Nick saltando del asiento no podía creer la suerte que tenían con que los mandaran a Tundra, así podrían ir a visitar a Spunky en la hora del almuerzo.

"Cállate Nick" le reprochó Judy mientras bajaba también del asiento, "¿Cómo sigue Spunky?" Preguntó Judy preocupada también por la salud del lobo.

"Se encuentra bien, ayer hable con Andrew y me dijo que ya despertó, así que aprovecharemos la hora del almuerzo para poder visitarlo"

Nick y Judy salieron de camino al estacionamiento, los pasillos estaban más o menos vacíos, era mejor apurarse antes de toparse con Jack Savage, pero justo en ese instante Judy sintió que alguien la sujetaba por la muñeca y lo primero que pensó 'No que no sea Jack'

"¿Les puedo ayudar en algo?" Preguntó Jack viendo que salían el zorro y la coneja corriendo del precinto.

De pronto, a Judy le entro pánico ya que Nick y Jack no tenían la mejor relación y todos lo sabían. La liebre no había llevado nada bien que el zorro tardara tanto en entregarle el informe del forense y ahora que los veía mirándose fijamente el uno al otro, era consciente de que algo estaba a punto de explotar entre ellos.

"Nada, nosotros ya nos íbamos tenemos algo importante que hacer" Dijo Nick tratando de salir del campo de visión del conejo rayado. El zorro al escuchar el tono sarcástico de la liebre tenía ganas de tirarle el vaso de café en la cabeza a Jack. Pero se había controlado, ese no era el momento.

"Nick" Dijo Judy con un tono de advertencia en la voz. Se sentía un poco asustada, no le gustaban los conflictos y eso le estaba empezando a afectar los nervios. Por la forma en que se veían Nick y Jack, para la coneja no es que viera precisamente arcoíris ni tiernos unicornios por ninguna parte. Lo que si veía era la mirada fría de Jack.

"Solo dije una obviedad oficial Hoops" Nick levantó sus patas a la defensiva y miró a Judy haciéndose el inocente.

"No cambias…" Dijo Judy un poco enfadada.

"Bueno, no todos podemos dejar de ser lo que eres en realidad ¿Verdad?" Replicó Jack tranquilamente alejándose.

"¿Sabes qué?, Ya me cansé de ese conejo" Gruñó Nick saliendo molesto del precinto rumbo a el estacionamiento. Ya estaba harto de esa liebre arrogante y narcisista.

Judy se quedó callada y antes de poder hacer algo el zorro ya estaba en la salida, así que solo dio una exhalación. Solo tenía que darle unos minutos para que se calmara y es que ella sabia que aunque Nick siempre pareciera que estaba bromeando muy pocas veces algo lograba hacerlo enojar y lo conocía tan bien que cuando eso pasaba le daba miedo, la situación empeoraba ya que ella no quería subirse a esa patrulla, pero no había más opción tenían que ir a visitar a Spunky así que se tuvo que morder varias veces la lengua para no empezar con una rabieta, aunque no podía evitar hacer muecas de disgusto pensando al mismo tiempo ¿Cómo podía seguir ese zorro caminando tan tranquilo?

"¿Qué es lo que te pasa con Jack?" Dijo Judy subiéndose al asiento del copiloto dando un fuerte portazo que casi hace que se desarmara ese pedazo de chatarra.

"Yo…yo…" Nick no podía encontrar excusa y es que realmente le detestaba esa liebre por el simple hecho de existir.

Nick encendió la patrulla lo que hizo que el viejo auto se sacudiera, dio reversa y salió del estacionamiento del ZPD dando un giro un poco brusco, quitó su pata del acelerador y giró el volante en sentido inverso para enderezar el auto. El centro de gravedad hizo que la patrulla se desplazara de nuevo y las cuatro ruedas toparan contra el suelo con un golpe tremendo.

El zorro sonreirá al menos había logrado evadir el tema, aunque Judy siguiera con esa cara de disgusto. El auto había ganado cierta estabilidad pero se sacudía como si estuvieran en una montaña rusa y es que eran demasiadas sacudidas para una maquina tan vieja, ella estaba segura que iba a desvaretarse en cualquier momento ya que escuchó varios crujidos en la parte inferior y se jalaba las orejas solo con pensarlo y es que con toda seguridad habían salido volando varias piezas, pero en ese momento no se sentía con ánimos de pelear con Nick, el cual se veía feliz acelerando con toda su alma como si se sintiera muy orgulloso de manejar el pedazo de chatarra.

Cuando al fin fue mediodía Judy y Nick pararon en un café a comer su almuerzo para después ir a visitar a Spunky, habían patrullado toda la mañana increíblemente las calles de Tundratown habían estado tranquilas sin arrestos ni agitación.

Llegaron a la clínica donde estaba internado el lobo y lo que vieron los hizo retorcerse de la risa, el lobo sudaba, temblaba y se revolcaba salvajemente intentado liberarse ya que estaba amarrado a la cama con una camisa de fuerza por si acaso se le ocurría hackear cualquier máquina de la clínica. El lobo llevaba día y medio internado y la sobredosis de morfina que se había inyectado pudo de milagro ser neutralizada y ya superado ese pequeño inconveniente seguía vivo.

"¿Estas cómodo?" Preguntó Judy.

"No…y no quiero quedarme aquí… sálvenme" Gritó Spunky tendido en la cama con los ojos cerrados, era increíble, pero se sentía agotado.

"He gastado todos mis ahorros en ti ¿Sabes lo que cuesta este lugar? Y llevas casi dos días" Protestó Nick con una sonrisa.

"Si el doctor lo dice, te quedas y te callas" Ordenó Andrew de reojo con un libro entre sus patas ya no sabía qué hacer, era el lugar más aburrido en el que había estado.

Spunky hiso una rabieta.

"¡Y no me vengas con protestas!" Gritó Andrew lanzando el libro por la habitación el cual casi aterrizaba en la cabeza del lobo "Tu solo fuiste el que se puso en esta situación"

"En el fondo tiene buen corazón… aunque haga tonterías, debemos tratar de ayudarlo y no dejarlo peor de lo que esta" Dijo riendo el zorro.

Spunky le lanzó una mirada dura y desafiante a Nick, realmente se sentía agradecido de que le salvaran la vida, pero necesitaba salir de esa clínica se estaba volviendo loco.

"En realidad Spunky no dejara de hacer rabietas hasta que se marchen" Les advirtió Andrew.

"De acuerdo, pero ¿Seguro que está bien?" Contestó Judy mirando a Spunky, en realidad, le resultaba gracioso ver a ese lobo haciendo rabietas.

"No se preocupen pueden irse… se le pasara antes de que suban a la patrulla" Dijo Andrew haciendo un gesto con su pata.

 _Esa misma tarde en algún lugar de Tundratown_

Nick seguía acelerando ya que la pobre patrulla adquiría velocidad, pero no era suficiente. Al menos ese día tenían una misión bien definida que era hacer cumplir la ley de los ciudadanos de Zootopia patrullando. Eso se escuchaba algo increíble, pero para el zorro y la coneja ese día solo había consistido en presenciar un aburrido desfile de violencia y hurtos menores.

Después de varias horas de dar vueltas por Tundratown, el zorro decidió hacer una parada estratégica por un café. Judy lo esperó dentro del auto, ella llevaba casi toda la tarde sin hablar y cuando el regresó entro en el coche, se sentó en el asiento del conductor al lado de ella, haciendo oídos sordos a las muecas de la coneja y le dejó la bebida caliente junto a la palanca de cambio.

"Ver tantas películas de acción me han enseñado que jamás deben faltar las rosquillas" Dijo Nick mostrándole a Judy una caja de seis deliciosas rosquillas a lo que ella reacciono con otra mueca y un suspiro.

"Es increíble Zanahorias, con esto cualquier chica se enamoraría de este apuesto y encantador zorro y lo sabes" Dijo Nick con una sonrisa haciendo un guiño.

Judy no pudo evitar sonreír, el sol brillaba y esa tarde estaba llena de posibilidades y hacía mucho tiempo que no tenían la oportunidad de tomar un café sin prisas.

"Gracias Nick" Dijo Judy con una sonrisa volteando su cara hacia él, entonces se percató de que el zorro estaba pegado al teléfono concentrado por lo que no escuchó lo que haba dicho ella, así que se le quedo viendo unos segundos antes de llamar su atención.

"¿Nick?"

"¿Zanahorias me hablaste? Disculpa es que estaba arreglando la cita con mi contacto" Contestó Nick que estaba distraído mirando su teléfono móvil, intentando controlar sus emociones.

Eso desarmó a Judy, ella sabía cómo actuaba ese zorro, como si no hubiera pasado nada, lo cual era muy normal en él, pero ya que él había sacado el tema a relucir entonces estaba siendo más fácil saber que planeaba.

"Me parece muy bien ¿Estás seguro de que no puedo ir contigo?" Preguntó Judy con un cierto tonito dulce en la voz, no quería molestar al zorro, sabía que ya estaba algo alterado.

"Veras… Zanahorias, siento que no me puedas acompañar, pero es que es más que justificado que me vea a solas con el 'contacto' así que tienes que creerme y confiar en mí"

"En realidad no entiendo porque no quieres que vaya, no me das una razón" Dijo Judy con un poco de pánico ya que en realidad ni siquiera quería saber ya que presentía que la respuesta del zorro no le iba a gustar.

"Zanahorias ya te he dicho que tienes que confiar en mí y no te pongas melodramática o acaso no recuerdas como te comportaste cuando fuimos con Spunky la primera vez"

Para Judy no era fácil aceptar una situación como esa y solo murmuró "Muy gracioso zorro astuto… muy gracioso"

"Zanahorias ¿Por qué eres así?"

"Está bien ya entendí…" Judy puso los ojos en blanco ante semejante escena de dramatismo y es que hasta sus pulgas zoombis querían ir a esa cita ¡Pulgas masoquistas!

Nick dejó su café en el espacio libre y extendió su pata hacia Judy y comenzó a despeinarle el pelaje en medio de las orejas y luego le regalo una sonrisa.

"¿Al menos me puedes decir como es tu 'contacto'?"

"Bueno… es una chica…una vieja amiga"

"¿Y eso es todo?" Preguntó ella guardando silencio tres segundos y luego se le prendieron las alarmas en la cabeza, no podía ser ¿O sí? "Espera ¿Has mencionado a una amiga? ¿Acaso la conozco?"

"Tranquila Zanahorias…solo es una vieja amiga que vive en Tundratown… entiende de química y solo tienes que confiar en mi"

Judy solo asintió, pero Nick arqueó una ceja y se quedó en silencio por unos minutos, esperaba que la explicación que le daba a la coneja fuera convincente.

"¿Entonces en dónde vas a encontrarte con esa… amiga? No me lo has dicho"

"Pensaba en mi departamento, ya sabes no podemos arriesgarnos a que alguien nos escuche. De verdad Zanahorias ¿Tan poca confianza tienes en mi capacidad de manejar esta situación?" Dijo Nick sonriendo al percibir el tono de la voz de la coneja.

"Eres un zorro astuto"

El apoyo su cabeza sobre el hombro de la coneja susurrando "Torpe coneja"

A Judy le comenzaron a temblar las rodillas ya había sido suficiente en la mañana en archivos, así que inventando una excusa dijo "Le hace falta azúcar a mi café" Y salió corriendo de la vieja patrulla ya que no se pudo contener la mueca de horror, cerró la puerta con fuerza. Se sentía ¿Celosa? Esa chica de seguro era la novia del zorro y aunque pensaba que él había salido con muchas chicas. Ella no se consideraba ni la quinta parte más bonita que esa perfecta zorra.

 _Esa misma tarde_

Judy POV

Llegue al edificio de mi departamento después de mi turno en el ZPD, aunque a decir verdad ni recordaba el resto de la tarde que pase patrullando junto a Nick, porque con solo ver a ese zorro se me revolvía el estómago, ahora que yo sabia que no le gustaba nada y porque ahora sí, no había forma de decirle "¿Qué crees? Tu a mi si me gustas" Era mejor estar lejos de él y con ese pensamiento subí lentamente las escaleras de ese viejo edificio en el que vivía, y aunque a Nick le parecía que vivía en el peor lugar de Zootopia me sentía segura, ya que era mi hogar.

Cuando al fin llegué a la puerta de mi departamento, me senté en la entrada y me puse a llorar. Llevaba no sé cuánto rato ahí, lloré y lloré cubría mis ojos con mis patas, de pronto sentí un abrazo. Levanté mi cara y vi un rostro familiar, era mi hermana Lilly, se veía realmente bonita con un vestido color celeste, su pelaje un gris un poco más claro que el mío y sus ojos marrones, un poco más alta que yo y su nombre el de una llamativa flor.

Ella sonrió e inmediatamente me sentí mejor porque no me pregunto nada, y eso estuvo muy bien, porque si me hubiera preguntado porque lloraba exactamente, no habría sabido que decirle ¿Lloro porque a Nick no le gusto y en cambio esta de novio con una zorra… y la razón es que parezco poca cosa para él? El silencio y el abrazo de mi hermana me hicieron sentir mejor. Cuando al fin me tranquilice me dijo:

"Entremos, hace frio"

Yo solo asentí con la cabeza, me había parecido un detalle tan lindo que fuera a visitarme a pesar de que me había llamado varias veces, yo no había querido atender el teléfono y es que esas últimas semanas mi vida se había tornado complicada, cuando al fin entramos y nos sentamos en mi cama me atreví a decirle:

"Es horrible estar así"

"Ya sé, pero la única manera de sentirte mejor es que llores y saques todo" Me contestó con una sonrisa.

"No se si me gusta lo que me dices" Le dije tratando se sonreír.

"Pero es así, si tratas de ignorarlo, tendrás todos esos sentimientos adentro y explotaran cuando menos te lo esperes"

Yo solo asentí.

"No has contestado mis llamadas, estoy preocupada por eso he venido hasta aquí"

"Lo siento" Me disculpe con toda sinceridad.

"No te preocupes, lo entiendo, sé que es difícil que encuentres tiempo libre"

"Si. He estado tan ocupada estas últimas semanas que apenas me ha quedado tiempo para nada…" Entonces me di cuenta de que tan olvidada tenia a mi familia.

"No debe de resultar tan sencillo ser la mejor y primer conejo policía de Zootopia. Mírate hasta donde has llegado aún recuerdo cuando éramos pequeñas, admiro como esa pequeña conejita de ojos amatistas ha logrado cada uno de sus sueños" Me dijo dándome un gran abrazo.

"No creo ser la mejor policía de Zootopia, pero hago mi trabajo lo mejor que puedo" Contesté limpiándome una lagrima que caía por mi mejilla.

"¿Hay algo que me quieras contar?" Lilly decía mientras cruzaba sus brazos y me miraba fijamente.

"Bueno es solo que a veces pienso que uno no dirige su vida si no es que es ella la que te dirige a ti"

"Que profunda y ¿Por qué dices eso?"

"Bueno… es que de pronto puedes conocer a alguien que piensas que es para ti, pero él no piensa lo mismo. Es como si intentaras dirigir tu vida haciendo que él forme parte de ella, y sin embargo resulta que forma parte de otra vida y eso no es lo que tú quieres que sea"

Lilly me seguía mirando fijamente, como si tratara de entenderme.

"Pero en ese caso, no es la vida quien te dirige y toma decisiones"

"Si que lo es. Es el destino, porque su vida ya esta condicionada y de rebote me dirige a mi"

Mi hermana se quedó callada como si intentara reflexionar por unos segundos.

"Resumiendo: el 'babas' de Nick sigue sin hacerte caso" Dijo con una sonrisa.

"Me quiere solo como amiga" Respondí sincerándome.

"Tanta filosofía para llegar a una conclusión tan sencilla y después de que pasaron la noche juntos" Gritó Pronk del otro lado de la pared.

Vi como mi hermana sonrió sin sonreír ya que luchaba por querer reír y no poder. En cambio, yo tenia ganas de hacer un agujero por la pared, ese par me tenían cansada, hablaban en voz alta todo el tiempo, eran tan imprudentes y curiosos que pensaban que sabían todo lo que ocurría en mi vida y para mí eso ya era una combinación letal. Ese par comenzarían a discutir y acabarían distrayéndonos.

"No te sientas culpable… nosotros entendemos las relaciones Inter especie" Gritó Bucky entre risas.

"¿Judy en verdad pasaste la noche con ese zorro?" Me preguntó sorprendida mi hermana susurrándome en la oreja.

"No les hagas caso ¿Te importaría que habláramos fuera?" Murmuré, tratando de tranquilizarme ya que en otro momento resoplaría molesta y comenzaría a gritarles que se callaran, pero mi hermana estaba allí y no quería armar una escena.

"Coneja habla mas fuerte… no escuchamos, necesitamos saber más detalles" Dijeron al unísono Buncky y Pronk.

Yo solo me levanté molesta y mientras Lilly me seguía, salimos de mi departamento a toda prisa al mismo tiempo que azotaba la puerta, yo nunca he sido una chica violenta y créanme que es algo de lo que siempre me he sentido orgullosa sin embargo esos dos ya me estaban colmando la paciencia.

 _Esa misma tarde en una cafetería_

Después de dar varias vueltas por la ciudad Lilly y yo terminamos tomando un café en la pequeña cafetería que se encontraba en el parque cerca del departamento de Nick ¿Coincidencia? Tal vez, pero también sabía que ese increíble lugar le encantaría a mi hermana y no me equivoqué.

Lilly nunca había estado en una cafetería como esa, se mostraba entusiasmada viendo las instalaciones sin duda un lugar acogedor, era como un pequeño paraíso privado lleno de pastelillos deliciosos de todos los sabores inimaginables y el olor a café tostado era imposible de ignorar.

Estábamos sentadas en una pequeña mesa al lado de la ventana, de la cual a través de ella se podían observar animales pasar de un lado a otro de la calle, era una tarde hermosa había sol, estaba disfrutando ese momento con mi hermana mientras le daba un sorbo a mi café, seguía pensando en Nick y en la última vez que lo vi como si hubieran pasado días y había sido unas horas, eso hiso que se me escapara un suspiro.

Después de que mi hermana Lilly y yo saliéramos del departamento apague el teléfono móvil que en ese momento sentí como se resbalaba de mi pata y caía al suelo. Mi hermana Lilly me observaba algo preocupada y cuando me disponía a levantar mi teléfono del suelo, alguien se me había adelantado. Mis ojos registraron su sonrisa y una sensación de alivio me lleno el pecho.

"Hola… ¿Porque tienes los ojos rojos? Dime quien te hiso daño y ya sabes les doy un golpe y no podrás hacerme nada para detenerme" Loui sonreía mientras mostraba los músculos de sus brazos lista para pelear.

Y si Loui tenia un aspecto intimidante, pero se que por dentro es la mejor amiga que existe.

"No creo que sea algo bueno que me lo digas a mi… podría arrestarte por violencia pública" Le dije entre risas.

"Al menos librare al mundo de animales descerebrados" Dijo sonriendo cuando de pronto vio a mi hermana Lilly entonces cambio su expresión y me preguntó "¿Es ella la que te hiso llorar?"

Mi hermana se rio sacudiendo lentamente la cabeza intentando contener la risa y yo hacía lo mismo.

"Soy la hermana de Judy" Dijo Lilly al mismo tiempo que estrechaba su pata con Loui.

Pasamos el resto de la tarde entre risas, y el que dijeran que esa pequeña cafetería era la mejor de Zootopia estaban en lo cierto, además era increíble como había reído con Loui y Lilly, al final la tarde no había resultado tan mal después de todo, me sentía feliz al estar acompañada por ellas.

De pronto Lilly me puso una pata en mi hombro y me dijo "Aún eres muy joven Judy, habrá otros"

¿A que venia todo eso? Ese tema me estaba volviendo loca y fue cuando sentí que los ojos se me volvían a llenar de lágrimas.

"Por eso odio a los chicos … los odio ¡Nos vuelven locas!" Decía Loui gritando siempre tan impetuosa y escandalosa.

"No te preocupes Judy ya llegará el chico indicado y te tomará por sorpresa" Me dijo Lilly al mismo tiempo que tomaba mi pata.

"Yo pensé que…. Él era el chico indicado, pero…"

De pronto vi la expresión de Loui como si quisiera reír, pero se contuvo justo a tiempo y adoptó una expresión seria y preocupada la cual yo no le creía.

"Eres una chica hermosa, valiente y simpática… no lo digo porque sea tu hermana, ya llegará el chico indicado" Me dijo Lilly con una sonrisa, de pronto vio el reloj de su teléfono y dio un brinco "Se me ha hecho tarde, ya que estoy en Zootopia he quedado de verme con unas amigas y deberías hacer lo mismo. No vale la pena llorar por un chico… hay que pasarla bien, salir y divertirse."

Cuando me despedí de mi hermana me sonrió y abrazo con ternura, me había dado gusto verla, aunque a decir verdad no podía evitar sentirme culpable, me había distanciado de mi familia y no se me había ocurrido pensar en ellos.

Después de despedirnos de Lilly y prometerle que la llamaría seguido, Loui me miraba en silencio como si estuviera analizándome, luego de 10 segundos de mirarme fijamente se le empezó a formar una sonrisa de oreja a oreja y comenzó a reír a carcajadas, brincando de un lado a otro, yo en realidad estaba un poco avergonzada ya que todos los animales en ese pequeño lugar nos observaban.

"Sigues llorando por ese zorro ¿Verdad?" Dijo arqueando una de sus cejas.

Me puse roja como un tomate ¡No estaba llorando! Bueno sí, pero tragándome mi orgullo dije "Me da igual ese zorro, de hecho, sería un alivio que encontrara a otra a quien molestar todo el día. No podría importarme menos"

Claro que intentaba girar mi cabeza para evitar el contacto visual con ella porque sabía que estaba parpadeando y eso era señal de que estaba intentando decir mentiras. Me hubiera gustado explicarle lo de Nick, pero estaba cansada de que todos dijeran lo mismo.

"Yo siempre me mantengo ocupada… así no tengo tiempo para enamorarme" Dijo entre risas Loui.

"Probablemente es más fácil decirlo que hacerlo" Opiné algo cabizbaja, yo sentía realmente admiración por ella, ya que Loui era el tipo de chica que cualquier chico podría enamorarse fácilmente.

"Yo pensé que te gustaba esa liebre… ese tal Savage o al menos esa impresión tuve aquel día que te vi en el baile del ZBI"

"Basta Loui, el agente Savage no me interesa de esa manera" Exclamé "Es todo tuyo"

"A no… no y no, es un super villano, yo no me la creo que es tan educado como se ve … y aunque me mires así Judy es la verdad … a veces hay que ser algo cruel para ayudar a alguien" Me decía mientras me daba una palmadita en el hombro y luego otra en la cabeza.

Estaba agradecida de la compañía de Lilly y Loui esa tarde, pensaba que cada una me había dado un buen consejo, me sentía triste y era porque extrañaba la compañía de Nick, en realidad lo echaba de menos y a cada instante recordaba el momento en el que terminamos juntos en la bañera en su departamento y me había pasado más de la mitad del día reviviendo la escena en archivos en mi cabeza una y otra vez. Aunque volviendo a la realidad ese zorro tenía una cita y era cosa suya si no quería estar conmigo y no invitarme, claro yo no iba a suplicar por su compañía, aunque me muriera por dentro. Con ese pensamiento tan optimista, comencé a sentir que debía actuar ya que tenía que estar con mi cabeza bien alta, tenía que….

De pronto Loui me sujeto de mi brazo y señaló hacia la ventana.

"¿Qué?" Le pregunté levantando mi cabeza, entonces fue cuando a través del ventanal de la cafetería me di cuenta de que era Nick que pasaba caminando por la calle rumbo a su departamento con varias bolsas en sus patas, se veía tan lindo, me dieron muchas ganas de llorar tenia ganas de estar cerca de él.

"¿Por qué no puedo tener suerte una vez en la vida? ¿Por qué todo me tiene que salir mal? Soy un conejo, las patas de los conejos dan suerte ¿No? ¿Qué acaso eso no cuenta?" Exclamaba tratando de contener las lágrimas.

"¡Vamos! Tengo la solución para tus problemas" Me dijo Loui dando un brinco tomándome de la muñeca arrastrándome hacia la salida de la cafetería.

"¡Nooooo! Loui sé que es lo que estas tramando, pero la respuesta es ¡Noooo!" Comencé a gritarle a esa gata, definitivamente ya estábamos armando una escena ya que todos los animales nos observaban asombrados.

"Suéltame ¿Qué haces Loui?" Gritaba tratando de detenerla, en realidad, comenzaba a dudar de que las facultades de esa gata estuvieran al cien por cien ya que ella me estaba obligando a seguirla y tras un rápido movimiento salimos del café mientras yo intentaba detener la marcha, pero era imposible ya que Loui me halaba como si de una fuente magnética se tratara y además porque no podía ocultar la curiosidad de ver que pretendía hacer.

Estábamos siguiendo a Nick, no podía creerlo ¿Quién iba a creer esta historia? Y es que estaba decidida a continuar ya que Loui ya no me halaba, si no que era yo la que me encontraba dueña de mis actos y ahora me daba cuenta de que esa gata sonreirá satisfecha porque lo había logrado, fue entonces cuando dude, no sabía si regresar, eso no era algo de lo que a mí me gustaba hacer ni de lo que me sintiera orgullosa además tenía temor de lo que podía descubrir pero Loui me conocía bien y sabía que no abandonaría tan fácil esa aventura.

Lo habíamos seguido por unos minutos, cuando de pronto Nick tomo su teléfono móvil y comenzó a hablar, me hubiera encantado escuchar su conversación que parecía bastante animada, pero con el ruido de los autos no alcanzaba a oír más que palabras aisladas y fue en ese momento que lo vimos entrar al edificio de su departamento.

"Vamos Judy tenemos que espiarlo" Dijo Loui mirándome muy seria.

"¿¡Estas loca verdad!?" Que pregunta más estúpida hice, era obvio que lo estaba "No tengo ningún motivo para espiar a Nick" Insistí ya que para mí una cosa era seguirlo, pero otra muy diferente era espiar.

"¿Lo crees?"

"Prefiero guardarme mi opinión…"

"Vamos el portero del edificio se ha distraído" Me dijo entre susurros Loui dándome una palmadita en el trasero.

"Pero ya te he dicho que…" No pude terminar la frase ya que Loui me halo con fuerza de nuevo "El portero me conoce… Loui además no soy una espía no tengo el ingenio necesario ni las agallas para hacerlo"

"¿En qué departamento vive?"

"No te lo voy a decir, no quiero hacer esto y ya sabes lo que dicen … la curiosidad mato al gato" le dije intentando zafarme de esa gata loca.

Loui frenó en seco y me dijo "Las patas de los conejos dan suerte y … mírate. Además, tú sabes que quieres hacer esto, seguramente la curiosidad te está matando por dentro ¿verdad?" Loui soltó una carcajada haciendo tanto ruido que tuve que hacer una mueca para que se callara ya que fácilmente nos podían descubrir.

Lo medite un poco y ella tenía razón, en el fondo mis pulgas masoquistas zoombis querían espiar.

"En uno de los últimos pisos, es aquel que tiene balcón" Dije resignada.

"Perfecto que comience la diversión" Decía Loui al mismo tiempo que daba pequeños brincos de alegría.

"Pero ¿Como llegaremos hasta el balcón? No podíamos hacer esto ¿qué pasará si Nick nos descubre?" Decía mientras pensaba que si Loui estaba loca yo lo estaba más. De pronto me detuve, hice una pausa frenando mi impulso lo que estaba pasando era real estaba a punto de espiar a Nick.

"¿Sera posible trepar al balcón desde otra ventana?" Preguntó pensativa Loui mientras miraba a su alrededor.

"No lo sé… sinceramente nunca se me había ocurrido espiar a Nick además creo que tú eres la experta en esto" Susurré como en trance, era increíble lo que estaba a punto de hacer.

"¡Lo tengo!" Exclamó la gata halándome de la pata y fue así como logramos escurrirnos por el ascensor.

Sentía tantos nervios que mi cuerpo temblaba.

"¡Judy para! Me vas a poner nerviosa" Dijo Loui haciendo un gesto como si estuviera enfadada.

Loui había inspeccionado el edificio desde la calle así que salimos del ascensor hacia un pasillo que daba a un ventanal el cual la gata lentamente y con un leve chasquido lo abrió y fue cuando se escuchó el silbido del viento. Sin detenerse Loui salió al balcón, yo la segui agarrándome de una barandilla, giré y deslicé sus patas por los barrotes hasta quedar colgada hasta el cuarto piso sobre la calle. Obviamente Loui por ser un gato le era más fácil trepar las paredes del edificio, pero gracias a mi entrenamiento en el ZPD logré aterrizar en el balcón con pasos cautelosos.

En ese instante escuchamos el timbre de la puerta del departamento de Nick.

"Has llegado antes de lo que esperaba" Se escuchó la voz de Nick al compás del sonido de la puerta al abrirse…

Y es que cuando las cosas van mal todavía pueden ir peor y es que en ocasiones la vida en Zootopia puede ser maravillosa y en otras no tanto ….

¡Que comience la cacería de zorros!

Hasta el próximo capítulo

#Spyingissomethingthatonlyhappinginmovies

Seeeeee uuuuuu SAVAGEEEEEEE!


	12. La Cita del Terror

**¡Desde California hasta Zootopia llega el capítulo 12! Yeeeiii**

 **Espero que lo disfruten… como siempre gracias a Anktor que a pesar de todo me sigue ayudando… si a pesar de haber escrito un final tan raro que necesite cambiar, gracias por ser tan sincero y escribir en tus coments WTF!**

 **Como siempre todo empieza con una idea, comienzo a escribir y después todo empieza a tener sentido. Les diré que a veces tengo tatas ideas que es complicado escribirlas y si muchas de las escenas de Destiempo están basadas en hechos reales y este capitulo esta basado en una aventura de hace unos dos años con una de mis mejores amigas ¡Si ya se estábamos espiando a su novio… bueno ex! Y lo peor ¡La idea fue mía! Loui es una mezcla entre la personalidad de mi mejor amiga y la mía…claro juntas somos de lo peor y no creo que tengamos remedio... por esa razón es que, si a veces la realidad supera a la ficción, por lo que no es extraño que me sirva de inspiración para escribir.**

 **La cita de Zara y Nick la base en la canción: That girl- All time low por si quieren escucharla y que ¡Empiece la cita del terror!**

La Cita del Terror

"Has llegado antes de lo que esperaba" Dijo Nick abriendo la puerta con una sonrisa fingida mirando fulminante a la zorra, aunque no podía negar que se veía hermosa ya que llevaba puesto un vestido más propio de una fiesta, el cual era negro y corto. Esa zorra tenía que caer esa noche en su juego.

Zara ignoró las palabras de Nick, entró al departamento y fingiéndose derrotada del cansancio se dejó caer en el sofá, él, al ver la confianza con la que actuaba ella, pensaba que cada momento de esa cita sería un fastidio, el odio por lo menos de parte de Nick estaba confirmado en menos de un minuto.

Mientras tanto Judy y Loui estaban en el balcón, la coneja miraba por la rendija de la cortina apenas entreabierta, no era mucho lo que se podía descubrir desde ahí ya que la ventana daba a la sala de estar donde había un sofá en el que tantas veces haba estado ella al lado de Nick, pero era otra chica la que ocupaba su lugar esa noche que se había tornado fría.

"¿Qué tiene ella que no tenga yo?" Susurro Judy bajando sus orejas.

"Aparte de guapa, es una zorra" Contestó Loui riendo a lo bajo.

"Está bien… me ha quedado claro" Dijo la coneja algo triste.

"Esto se pondrá bueno" Loui rio sacando una pequeña botellita de tequila de uno de los bolsillos de su pantalón "Es más divertido espiar con un trago de tequila encima y no me mires asi coneja que se puede espiar perfectamente tomando tequila" Exclamó la gata subiendo la voz y dando brincos.

"¡Calla Loui! No me lo puedo creer ¡Te puedo arrestar por eso!" Decía Judy parpadeando del asombro.

"Ah sí… no recordaba que eres la mejor policía de Zootopia y mira lo que estás haciendo" Contestó Loui con una sonrisa dando un trago largo y pasándole la botella a Judy.

"Haber cuánto dura mi puesto de policía cuando sea sospechosa de estar espiando, esto será mi más obscuro secreto y no quiero que nadie lo sepa" Murmuró Judy cabizbaja tomando la botella y escondiéndola en uno de sus bolsillos.

"Que aburrida eres coneja, esto es muy divertido, ese zorro nunca lo sabrá y ¡Más te vale que cuides ese tequila que es orgánico todavía tiene el gusano!" Dijo Loui soltando una carcajada.

"¡Baja la voz! que si sigues gritando así nos descubrirán y en realidad no sé porque estas tan entusiasmada" Susurró Judy dándole un rodillazo a la gata y sentándose a un lado de la ventana.

Loui trató de contener la risa, se sentó junto a Judy, mientras estas seguían espiando por la ventana viendo dentro del departamento donde la débil luz de la luna caía justo en el área donde charlaban Zara y Nick, como eran apenas las siete de la noche la mayoría de los vecinos descansaban después de una jornada larga de trabajo y aunque nadie las había visto treparse hasta el balcón la coneja trataba de hacer todo con el mayor cuidado y tomando precauciones.

Dentro del departamento Nick estaba al lado de la Zara que no había dejado de hablar, él realmente no la soportaba quería arrancarle la cabeza, desintegrarla átomo a átomo con la mirada, decirle que hacía mucho que había dejado de ser alguien importante para él, aclararle que con toda seguridad vertería acido por encima de su vestido negro, pero en lugar de eso dijo:

"Buena elección, me gusta tu vestido" Nick estaba intentando impresionar a una chica a la que aborrecía y en su defensa podía decir que en verdad no era él, en su mente se repetía una y otra vez que tenía que conseguir información para el caso y darle un poco de merecido a esa zorra por haberlo lastimado así que el fin justificaba los medios, la astucia hablaba por él.

"Gracias y veo que has comprado champagne, este nuevo Nick me impresiona" Le susurró Zara al zorro y es que era imposible no darse cuenta del delicioso aroma que flotaba en el aire. La mesa estaba puesta con velas y copas de champagne.

Mientras Nick observaba a Zara pensaba que hubiera sido una mejor idea prepararle un delicioso coctel con cianuro de sodio, arsénico y ántrax, aunque tampoco era mala idea tomárselo él y así acabar con su vida inmediatamente y no tener que soportar un minuto más a esa zorra, pero en lugar de eso dijo "Yo siempre he sido encantador"

"Si tienes razón… un chico muy encantador" Decía Zara mientras se acercaba lentamente a él como si lo que acabara de decir fuera inesperado y provocador.

"Lo sé" Contestó él con una enorme sonrisa, si había pasado horas ensayando ese gesto frete al espejo y daba a entender que estaba por encima de la situación, sentía escalofríos por todo el cuerpo, no soportaba a Zara, obviamente sonreía sin sonreír, al igual que cuando Bogo hacia un chiste sin gracia, y él se esforzaba para que su cara reflejara alegría.

"¿Vives solo o compartes el piso con alguien más?" Decía Zara acercando cada vez más a él dándole unos coquetos golpecitos en el hombro al apuesto zorro.

"Solo" Contestó Nick intentando no ponerse en posición defensiva mientras pensaba en esa zorra era como si fuera alérgico a ella y su pelaje le causara que sus ojos comenzaran a irritarse ¿Qué era lo que pretendía besarlo? La situación no podía ser peor y es que en realidad, quería darse un tiro.

Mientras tanto en el balcón Judy no podía creer lo que veía a través de aquel ventanal, no alcanzaba a escuchar claramente a pesar de que sus orejas estaban adaptadas para escuchar hasta el mas mínimo ruido y la tenían alerta en cada momento, la razón era sencilla y es que las ventanas del departamento de Nick eran de un vidrio grueso que así lo mantenía aislado del ruido exterior, pero a pesar de eso la coneja vio como sonreía el zorro y la chica le golpeaba juguetonamente el hombro mientras se acercaba a él cada vez más.

"¿En verdad se van a besar? Yo no quiero ver eso" Dijo Judy entre susurros tratando de contener su ansiedad, sentía una punzada de … de ¿Qué? De culpa, tal vez. Nick era el mejor chico que había conocido, su mejor amigo y allí estaba ella, espiando en el balcón de su departamento. Algo andaba mal, muy mal en todo eso. Sus pulgas zoombis se revoloteaban en su estómago mientras suspiraba derrotada, su cuerpo era fuerte pero su mente no.

"Tranquila no van a hacer nada… tengo una ligera sospecha de lo que está pasando" Dijo Loui sacando del bolsillo de su pantalón un pequeño chocolate y devorándolo disimuladamente.

"Claro como tú no estás sufriendo" Susurro Judy poniendo sus ojos en blanco, la actitud de Loui no la estaba ayudando y definitivamente ella pensaba que esa zorra era realmente hermosa y esa idea la desmoralizaba. No era la mejor imagen que ella había deseado tener del chico del que estaba perdidamente enamorada.

"Bueno… yo pienso… que le gustas y que en realidad aborrece a esa zorra" Loui dijo con una sonrisa lamiéndose los bigotes, brincando y arreglando un poco su pelaje.

"¡Que dices! ¿Cómo voy a gustarle yo?" dijo Judy dando un salto y en un intento de contenerse casi se atraganta al escuchar a esa gata, de pronto su corazón de paralizo y sin darse tiempo a reaccionar observó a Nick levantándose del sillón.

"No se … simple intuición señorita sabelotodo" Sonrió Loui mirando fijamente a Judy.

La coneja simplemente ignoro el comentario de Loui, de pronto ya no se sentía nerviosa y es que por un momento había sentido una ola de alivio al ver a Nick alejarse de Zara y por un breve momento su mente comenzó a preguntarse como seria que Nick estuviera interesado en ella de esa manera.

Mientras tanto en el departamento de Nick se llevaba a cabo la cita del terror como él la había nombrado y se sentía aliviado de que en un intento de alejarse de esa zorra había brincado del sofá y se había dirigido rumbo a la cocina, por supuesto ella lo siguió, donde se sentó en la mesa que estaba perfectamente decorada para la cita y se dedicó a observar a Nick mientras el servía el champagne, en dos copas dejándolas a la mitad y les dejo caer una fresa a cada una dentro.

"¿Por qué brindamos?" Preguntó Zara haciendo una mueca como si estuviera realmente sorprendida.

Nick miró sobre su hombro mientras le entregaba la copa a ella.

"Por este momento…" Mintió Nick bebiendo un sorbo de champagne. La miraba, esa zorra era hermosa, de hecho, la palabra 'hermosa' se quedaba corta. Aun así, no olvidaba que era una hipócrita y manipuladora.

"Me haces sentir especial" Comento Zara con una voz odiosa tomando un trago de su copa, pero al sentir el primer sorbo en su garganta casi se atragantó y a pesar de que ese alcohol barato era imposible de tomarse, ella alzo su copa diciendo "¡Salud! Por esta cita tan maravillosa" Tomándose el champagne de un solo trago.

La zorra dibujaba una sonrisa pensando que jugando bien sus cartas ganaría esa noche, aunque Nick era astuto ella también sabia serlo y tenía que averiguar cuál era la clave para seducir a ese zorro ya que hasta el momento solo había coqueteado con él, pero quería más.

"¡Salud! Pero el champagne se toma poco a poco, saboreándolo sorbito a sorbito" Dijo Nick levantando su copa con una sonrisa tomando otro sorbo, dejando la copa en la mesa apretando la mandíbula, necesitaba sacar la mala vibra que tenía encima.

Nick podía sentir la mirada de Zara e intentaba no prestarle atención necesitaba alejarse de ella, aunque fuera un momento, no la soportaba y es que se creía tan perfecta que eso la convertía en algo totalmente insoportable.

Cuando el zorro llego a la cocina dejo caer con fuerza la lasaña vegetariana que tenía lista para la cena en cada uno de los platos, tomo de un cajón un cuchillo de aspecto siniestro y comenzó a cortarla una y otra vez en pequeños pedazos, necesitaba sacar su rabia y la mala energía que se le seguía acumulando.

"Tienes razón hay que disfrutar de cada sorbo, como esta increíble cita" Dijo Zara soltando una carcajada observando a Nick sirviendo la cena.

Ella se le veía feliz, Trataba de poner una sonrisa inocente como si se tratara de un ángel caído del cielo y es que deseaba que él se enamorara perdidamente de ella, pero debía tener paciencia e iría actuando poco a poco cociendo a fuego lento sus planes hasta que Nick no pudiera más, lo cual la hacía estremecerse solo con la idea hasta incluso sentía un escalofrió ya que, aunque era un reto para ella siempre había conseguido lo que quería, de eso no tenía dudas, aunque tuviera que pasar por encima de cualquiera que se interpusiera en su camino.

Del otro lado en el balcón Loui y Judy habían intentado seguir a los zorros con la mirada, pero la cocina estaba a varios metros de distancia de la ventana, a pesar de la penumbra y distancia la gata haciendo uso de su visión nocturna podía observar a Nick y Zara nítidamente.

"Loui dime que está pasando" Decía Judy desesperada, dependiendo de lo que la gata le contaba y era en esos momentos en los que deseaba cambiar sus orejas largas o su cola de algodón por la visión nocturna.

"Están en la cocina…la zorra está alzando una copa… creo que están brindando"

"Aiiiiii" Murmuraba Judy sintiendo que los celos se apoderaban de ella.

"Querida coneja… ese zorro es un seductor" Decía Loui mientras miraba a Judy con una ceja alzada.

Ese gesto indicaba que lo que iba a decir a continuación no le iba a hacer gracia a la coneja

"Lo sé" Contestó Judy ante ese comentario, eso era algo que ella ya sabia y no quería que Loui le hablara así de Nick, no lo necesitaba. Solo quería que esa zorra se marchara por donde había llegado además se sentía incómoda, muy incómoda así que prefirió mirar hacia otro lado.

"Ya sabes lo que dicen… que los zorros… son buenos para…" Decía Loui con una sonrisa en la cara.

"¡Cállate Loui y dime que está pasando!" Decía desesperada Judy al ver que la gata estaba algo distraída. ¿Cómo podía confiar en lo que esa gata le decía? ¡Si estaba loca!

Ante la reacción de la coneja a Loui no le quedo más que obedecer, siguió observando por la ventana. De repente Loui pegó un gran sobresalto al ver a Nick tomando un gran cuchillo y casi gritando exclamó:"¡La va a matar!"

En ese mismo instante Nick escuchó un sonido acompañado de una leve vibración proveniente de afuera del balcón mientras Zara permanecía en silencio.

En el balcón Judy brinco del miedo, la sangre se le heló en las venas al escuchar el grito de Loui. Obviamente Nick no era capaz de matar a esa zorra, pero Loui estaba arruinando el plan todo porque no bajaba la voz, era muy exagerada y le gustaba llamar la atención.

Tenían que actuar rápido si no querían que ese zorro las descubriera ya que el solo pensarlo le daba escalofríos…No podía permitírselo…pero claro estando en un balcón en uno de los últimos pisos de ese alto edificio lo tenían casi imposible para esconderse, la única solución colgarse de las barandas y esperar a que Nick no las descubriera.

Con su increíble entrenamiento en el ZPD, Judy se acercó de puntitas a la baranda, entonces sacó una de sus piernas por el hueco y en el momento que tocó el otro lado de la baranda haciendo equilibrio con una de sus patas saco la cabeza y el resto del cuerpo. Loui la siguió e intentando hacer los mismos movimientos de la coneja hasta que logró colgarse de las barandas, así una enseguida de la otra, quedaron colgadas en el marco de ese alto edificio.

Estaban arriesgando sus vidas, pero no permitirían que Nick las descubriera, la coneja estiraba el cuello, se sentía frustrada y gesticulaba con una de sus patas mientras con la otra se agarraba con fuerza a la barandilla de ese balcón.

"Mantén la calma coneja, no nos descubrirá" Susurró Loui con una sonrisa.

"Quédate callada Loui" Dijo Judy en voz baja casi inaudible, esa era la fase el plan para ella, un plan que no tenía, pero a esas alturas era el plan de todo o nada, y esa gata lo estaba echando todo a perder.

La coneja trataba de ocultar su miedo, estaban solo a unos cuantos metros para que las descubrieran. Nunca había espiado a ningún chico así que a pesar de todo el entrenamiento que había llevado en el ZPD, no tenía experiencia en ese tipo de situaciones, Loui y ella eran un equipo así que debían actuar de la mejor manera posible.

Nick dentro de su departamento al escuchar ruidos camino hacia la ventana, no era uno de los ruidos habituales provenientes del exterior. Ese sonido, estaba seguro era diferente y se quedó en silencio tratando de escuchar algo más, buscaba entre las sombras algún indicio de lo que podía ser la causa del sonido, corrió las cortinas y se asomó a la ventana con mucho cuidado para ver qué era lo que ocurría, pero no percibió nada anormal, pero él estaba seguro de haber escuchado algo.

Miro desesperado hacia todos los rincones tratando de descubrir algo. Un movimiento, una sombra, una forma que delatara la presencia de alguien. Al no encontrar nada le había parecido que simplemente su mente le estaba jugando una mala jugada, tal vez era la tensión acumulada en esos días, de pronto sintió las patas de Zara en sus hombros.

"Entonces es verdad que los policías son algo paranoicos" Dijo Zara acariciando suavemente al zorro por la espalda.

"¿Paranoico? No creo estar paranoico, aunque ser policía es estarlo un poco" Admitió Nick, sentía escalofríos al sentir a esa zorra tan cerca de él, pero tenía que seguir fingiendo, aunque quería salir corriendo y esconderse en el último rincón.

Judy por su parte no estaba segura del tiempo que habían permanecido colgadas, pero se sentía cansada, sintió pánico al imaginarse que, si no se sujetaban con fuerza una de ellas dos iba a caer al vacío. Sin ningún apoyo para sus patas las dos comenzaron a cansarse, no podían regresar hasta que Nick y Zara se alejaran de a ventana y eso no parecía que sucediera pronto ya que se podía escuchar que estaban conversando.

"No te preocupes coneja, los gatos siempre caemos de pie" Dijo Loui con una sonrisa.

Judy contuvo el aliento y puso sus ojos en blanco, deseaba que sus extremidades dejaran de temblar. Intentaba hacerle entender a Loui que se callara, la situación no estaba mejorando, pero pasando un instante escucho los pasos de los zorros alejarse, eso significaba que por ese momento estaban a salvo.

Dentro del departamento de Nick la cita del terror continuaba y aunque el zorro había logrado alejarse de Zara caminando de nuevo a la cocina, ella lo siguió y se sentó de nuevo en la mesa diciendo:

"Un brindis por los viejos tiempos" Sacudiéndose con gracia y tomando un sorbito de su copa, al pasar el trago por su garganta sintió de nuevo que le quemaba, era obvio que eso no era champagne, pero no le apetecía decir nada, al fin había logrado tener una cita con ese zorro astuto.

Mientras tanto las dos chicas al darse cuenta de que estaban a salvo acordaron que era el momento de regresar al balcón, pero tenían que asegurarse que las cortinas de la ventana no estuvieran abiertas, así que Judy se asomó poco a poco, estudio la situación y al ver que las cortinas habían quedado medio cerradas y solo había quedado un pequeño espacio por el cual podían seguir espiando le hiso una señal a Loui para poder regresar.

No sería fácil regresar al balcón, pero tenían que intentarlo ya que el salto tenía que ser muy largo y en forma horizontal para poder superar la altura de las barandas, para Loui era un poco más difícil ya que al ser un gato corría el riesgo de chocar con uno de los bordes y perder el control del salto. Si una de las dos caía seria mortal.

"Muéstrame como" Murmuro Loui, animando a Judy.

Judy se lanzó sin ningún problema de regreso al balcón; surcó el aire durante unos segundos y aterrizó perfectamente tras dar una vuelta en el suelo. Por su parte Loui brincó hacia el balcón con sus patas extendidas, después de unos segundos de angustia aterrizó en el objetivo. La coneja respiró profundamente aliviada.

"Creo que debemos salir de aquí, ya he visto suficiente, esto está mal y tú lo sabes" Dijo Judy bajando sus orejas, la situación ya la había llevado hasta el límite.

"No seas así coneja, arruinas la diversión"

"No serás una psicópata acosadora que le gusta espiar ¿Verdad?" El tono de voz de Judy era bajo, pero se podía sentir su molestia.

"No, no tienes razón 'Espiando' suena muy mal, somos más bien como detectives privados"

Judy trago saliva, si alguna vez el zorro se enterara de que ella había estado espiándolo, iba a enfadarse mucho. Debería haberse quedado en esa cafetería, ardida y dolida, pero no. La curiosidad le había ganado.

"Se lo que estás pensando Judy, pero no tiene por qué enterarse" Dijo Loui asomándose por el pequeño espacio que había quedado entre las cortinas.

Dentro del departamento del zorro, cuarenta minutos más tarde y cuando habían terminado de cenar para Nick seguía siendo una pesadilla, ya se había cansado de estar con Zara, era realmente una tortura interminable y a él ya le dolía el rostro de tanto fingir la sonrisa, había estado soñando como la cena se le atoraba a esa zorra en la laringe y le provocaba una lenta y agonizante muerte por asfixia.

Por su lado Zara había tomado el último sorbo de su copa de champagne sintiendo como se le inflamaban las fosas nasales, y la hinchazón en las vías respiratorias apenas la dejaban respirar, era evidente que ella se había dado cuenta de la procedencia de esa bebida la cual le había causado una alergia, pero no iba a quejarse en ese momento y aunque se daba cuenta de que Nick no estaba tan interesado en ella, había que tener paciencia ya que todo era cuestión de electronegatividad, algo que a no todos los animales les gustaba hablar pero al ser química también le gustaba aplicarlo al amor, y es que solo tenía que ser una cuestión de atracción.

Nick por su parte se sentía muy incómodo ya que la zorra no dejaba de verlo fijamente escudriñándolo de arriba abajo, eso realmente le preocupaba por distintas razones que convergían en una idea en común ¿Qué iba a suceder tras la cena? Bueno, necesitaba que le ayudara esa zorra con el informe, pero tanta intimidad le preocupaba, así que disimuladamente Nick se levantó de la mesa y se sentó en el sofá.

"Tengo algo para ti" Dijo tranquila Zara con voz cariñosa, extendiéndole una caja envuelta en papel de regalo color esmeralda al zorro sentándose al lado de él.

"¿Algo para mí?" Preguntó Nick con una sonrisa fingida tomando el regalo que le había dado esa zorra, tal vez eran unos chocolates con arsénico.

"Si un detalle" Afirmo con modestia.

"Gracias" Dijo Nick observando la pequeña caja con el obsequio, era un zorro astuto y antes de abrirlo, supo que se trataba de un libro, pero no se le ocurrió que podía ser …. ¿ _Química para Dummies?_ Y una pequeñita caja de chocolates"Muchas gracias… no tenías que haberte molestado" La voz de Nick no sonaba muy convincente ¡Ese era seguramente el peor regalo que le habían hecho nunca!

"Para que entiendas la química que hay entre tu y yo" Dijo Zara con una sonrisa.

Loui que miraba desde balcón podía observar al pobre zorro haciendo una mueca mientras observaba a Zara. Era una sonrisa forzada de las que decían 'Quiero salir de aquí, aunque no soy capaz' Loui miró hacia el balcón donde seguía la coneja con la mirada perdida y eso solo podía significar que no acababa de captar que era lo que ocurría dentro del departamento del zorro.

Nick observaba ese libro algo perturbado, no pensaba leerlo y lo peor es que acababa de sentir una de las piernas de Zara que lo rosaban, solo pensaba el zorro que 'esa cita le estaba pareciendo muy larga'

"El primer chocolate es para ti" Dijo Zara tomando con cuidado y con sus patas intentando dárselo al zorro.

Nick no se resistió mucho, veía algo en la mirada de ella, algo demasiado oscuro. ¿Qué había que hacer en esos casos? Quedarse quieto, no respirar y tragarse el chocolate, aunque después pensó en hacerse un lavado de estómago en cuando la zorra de hielo se marchará.

La tensión aumento cuando ella se colocó frente a frente, Nick sentía las patas de ella alrededor de su cuello y podía sentir su respiración.

"¿Sabes que por una cita como esta cualquier chica se enamoraría?" Susurro Zara en la oreja del zorro.

"Estas bromeando ¿No? "Si Nick hubiera tenido un espejo frente a él, de seguro se hubiera sorprendido por lo mucho que abrió los ojos, por el efecto terrorífico de la palabra que llevaba adentro esa pregunta, así que tomo aire y conto hasta cinco ya que sentía el inexplicable deseo de agarrar esa maldita caja de chocolates y estrellarla en el suelo.

El zorro tenía que controlar su enojo, le había prometido a Judy que conseguiría esa información y no la iba a defraudar. Aunque después de esa noche, tendría que hablar con Bogo y pedirle que le asignara un psicólogo.

"Bravo Nicky por fin me estas conociendo?" Reía Zara al mismo tiempo que entrecerraba los ojos.

Eso no podía ser peor lo había llamado 'Nicky' sus temores se estaban viendo materializados y una especie de sudor frio le recorrió el cuello.

Era el momento perfecto de pedirle a Zara que viera el informe. No podía olvidar que la razón por la que ella estaba allí era por sus conocimientos en química, pero ¿Podía confiar en ella?

"Zara… Necesito que me ayudes con el informe" Nick le decía a la zorra con una sonrisa.

Nick no sabia de donde había sacado el valor para pasar tanto tiempo al lado de esa zorra, llenaba sus pulmones de aire antes de entrar al tema más importante de la noche, meditando cada palabra que decía.

"Encantada… Por ti Nicky lo que sea, pero explícame todo desde el principio" Dijo Zara en forma coqueta mirándolo por encima del hombro. Sus ojos parecían estarle haciendo un escáner al zorro,

Nick la miró fijamente, sus ojos eran hermosos, pero fríos como el hielo.

"De acuerdo" Nick respiro hondo y comenzó por el principio bueno más bien por el principio que él le quería contar "Hace unos días encontramos una información que nos puede ayudar a resolver un caso, el problema es que el agente encargado de este caso es del ZBI y no me soporta"

Hubo un largo silencio.

"Vaya" Murmuro Zara "Y yo pensé que el Dr. Hu era posiblemente el peor jefe del mundo"

Nick le lanzó una mirada de desaprobación "Esa no es la manera de apoyarme Zara"

"Lo siento, no quise decir…En verdad eres un buen policía si has logrado conseguir esa información"

El asombro de Zara parecía genuino lo que incomodo aún más a Nick.

"¿Y no sabes lo que significa ese informe?" Insistió Zara.

Nick sacudió la cabeza.

"Está bien" Murmuro la zorra con una sonrisa "Entonces vamos a leer ese informe"

Nick sacó su laptop y la encendió, había logrado pasar las fotografías de su celular y Spunky le había ayudado a encriptar la información de esa manera seria más difícil si alguien descubriera los archivos, luego la giró para que ella la pudiera ver y abrió la carpeta.

Zara se agachó, comenzó a leer el informe con mucho cuidado y después de unos minutos dijo "¿No será esto una broma?"

Algo en el tono en el que lo dijo Zara alertó a Nick.

"Es demasiado complicado para no creerlo… además creo que todo lo que dice es verificable, tiene bases científicas, así que, supongo que no es una broma"

"¿Quédate Tranquilo" dijo Zara levantando una de sus patas "No quise decirlo de esa forma"

Nick empezaba a poner mala cara, tenía miedo de lo que Zara pudiera decir.

"Priones…" Murmuro Zara leyendo atentamente el informe.

"Por cierto ¿Que son esos malditos priones? No creo que sea el nombre de una salsa especial o tal vez unos chocolates… No tengo la menor idea de que son"

"Ayyyy Nicky ¿Cómo se te ocurre decir eso? Por eso te regale el libro"

Nick rápidamente comenzó a hojear el libro y se detuvo en una página que comenzó a leer "Los priones son pequeñas partículas infecciosas que están formadas por proteínas que al atacar una célula cambian su conformación en sus ácidos nucleicos ¿Tiene algo de sentido?" Nick dijo cerrando el libro con frustración diciendo "Prefiero seguir pensando que son chocolates ya que en realidad sigo sin entender nada"

"Por desgracia no se puede simplificar más, los priones son proteínas asesinas ya que al infectar a un ser vivo, cundo llegan al cerebro hacen que parezca un queso gruyer como la enfermedad de las vacas locas. Estas enfermedades se caracterizan por la pérdida de control, demencia, parálisis, desgaste y la muerte"

"Y un animal que este muerto y que haya sido infectado por priones ¿Podría regresar de la muerte?" Pregunto Nick, no podía sacar de su pensamiento la mirada de ese animal con el que se enfrento en la bodega aquella noche, estaba seguro de que estaba muerto.

"Volver de entre los muertos no creo que sea un síntoma conocido" Dijo Zara riendo.

"Así... que los priones no podrían convertir a un animal en un Zoombie? Es solo una conjetura"

"No creo, pienso que eso son suposiciones, el Dr. Hu está obsesionado con ese tema, piensa que podrían reactivar el sistema nervioso central de un animal que ha muerto, pero en realidad no lo creo… eso es imposible, mi jefe y tu han visto muchas pelis ya que lo que dices es ¡Imposible! Yo y medio mundo lo sabríamos si fuera cierto"

"Eso mismo es lo que no entiendo yo, pero ¿Eso es todo?"

"Estoy segura de que el que ha escrito ese informe se ha vuelto loco ¿Hay algo más que deba saber?" Zara se agarraba la cabeza con ambas patas como si tratara de relajarse.

Nick que había estado escuchando todo atentamente, deseaba aclarar las cosas de una vez por todas.

"Ya te dije que es un trabajo de investigación que estoy haciendo, no puedo discutir detalles contigo"

"Entiendo…pero cualquier duda que tengas me puedes preguntar, ya sabes que podría seguir hablando de química y proteínas toda la noche contigo"

"Por último ¿Hay algún estudio o algo documentado sobre los priones?"

Zara sacudió su cabeza "Es ilegal trabajar con priones, no hay laboratorio que pueda hacer pruebas ya que destruirlos seria extremadamente difícil, incluso soluciones preparadas en el laboratorio que lo matan todo… no logran matar a los malditos priones. No mueren, ni siquiera lo hacen cuando se ha muerto el organismo huésped"

Siguieron revisando juntos el archivo. Encontraron el reporte de un animal que había sido infectado, pero no estaba claro qué tipo de enfermedad era, pero Zara basándose en los declives que tenía ese pobre animal con sus signos vitales lo más probable es que no hubiera sobrevivido.

"¿Cuántos archivos más hay?" Preguntó Zara cerrando los ojos, era todo lo mismo.

"Este es el último" Dijo el zorro dejando ver una fotografía de un documento escrito.

En cuanto Zara lo vio se atacó de la risa "Siento no poder ayudarte con esto. Ni siquiera un químico puede leer la escritura de un doctor"

"Está bien, pero ¿Qué piensas de todo lo que has leído?"

Zara volvió a echarles un vistazo, tomo el cursor y revisó rápidamente todos los documentos. Nick la observaba mientras leía. Se veía sumamente concentrada.

"¿Ves algo?" Preguntó Nick.

"¿En dónde dices que los encontraron?"

Obviamente Nick no le diría la verdad y solo se quedó en silencio.

"Están experimentando" Dijo Zara después de un rato.

"¿Qué tipo de experimentos son?" Preguntó Nick en voz baja, aunque no estaba tan seguro de querer saber por la expresión de horror en la cara de Zara se podía imaginar lo peor.

"Están usando animales como sujetos de prueba con priones, pero no logro entender la finalidad de esos estudios"

"Pero eso es ilegal… tu misma lo has dicho" Dijo Nick, aunque después tuvo que contener el pánico para continuar, él se había dado cuenta de que eso era algo grande de verdad. Su cabeza no dejaba de dar vueltas pensando en quien estaría involucrado en todo eso. No podía fiarse de nadie.

"Lo es. Pero es todo, no puedo saber nada más ya que el informe solo está a medias, necesito revisar esto con más cuidado para averiguarlo. Pero vamos, relájate aún tenemos toda la noche" Zara se estiró y lo abrazo acercándolo a ella.

Normalmente Nick habría rechazado ese tipo de contacto físico con esa zorra, pero la permitió abrazarlo.

"Entonces… Me dirás de que es la investigación que estás haciendo"

"¿Por qué quieres saberlo?"

"No lo sé, simple curiosidad" Dijo Zara con un brillo en sus ojos.

Nick la miró en silencio, esa zorra no iba a salirse con la suya no le diría ni una sola palabra.

"¡Vamos Nicky dímelo! Somos un equipo yo te ayudo y…"

"No Zara. No te lo diré, además supongo que solo puedes trabajar con alguien cuando empiezas a conocerlo" Dijo Nick pensando en Judy. Ella sí que lo conocía, en realidad siempre habían formado un gran equipo. y Zara jamás lo seria ni en sueños.

"Hay que empezar a ser sinceros" Dijo Zara ladeando su cabeza imperceptiblemente mirándolo a los ojos.

"Está bien… tienes razón hay que ser sinceros y empezar a conocernos" Dijo Nick dudando un poco en su cabeza. El estudiaba las palabras sin dejar de mirarla en ningún momento, pero tras meditarlo llego a la conclusión de que podía sacar provecho de la situación ya que Zara le seguía siendo útil y si el Dr. Hu creía en los Zoombis y los priones tenían que saber que había detrás de Zootek y ella era la clave.

De pronto Nick sintió la mirada de Judy, se sintió perdido en la profundidad de sus ojos violetas, tenía la necesidad de abrazarla, pero era imposible, la coneja estaba lejos de allí y a pesar de eso la sentía tan cerca de él hasta ¡Podía sentir su olor a lavanda! Se sentía tan enamorado que no podía quitarla de su cabeza no podía dejar de pensar en ella, a pesar de tener a su lado a otra chica. Sacudió la cabeza para alejar ese pensamiento.

"Nick ¿Eso es un no?" Repetía una y otra vez Zara.

El zorro no se daba cuenta de lo que estaba hablando esa zorra se había quedado distraído y se había perdido en la conversación.

"¿Tienes miedo de comprometerte con alguien?" Insistió la zorra al verlo sacudir la cabeza.

"No… eso es un no, aunque nunca había pensado en eso hasta ahora" Contestó bajando la voz con desgano.

Zara desvió la mirada decepcionada con la respuesta del zorro, al fin y al cabo, ya lo sabía sin necesidad de haberlo preguntado. Trato de ocultar sus sentimientos tras una sonrisa.

"¿El eterno soltero?"

"Algo así… aunque si llega la chica correcta"

Zara asintió y siguió sonriendo diciendo "¿Qué te ha pasado Nick? Nunca pensé que dijeras eso, siempre he pensado que es imposible que un zorro como tú se enamore, aunque me gustan los retos"

"He cambiado" Continuo Nick con voz serena inclinando su cuerpo hacia ella "Y yo sé cómo eres tú... te gusta tener el control porque solo así te sientes segura" Dijo el con los ojos verdes fijos en ella.

"Tienes razón" Zara contestó tomando al zorro con sus dos patas y lo abrazó.

El ruido del sillón al intentar alejarse Nick de la zorra fue lo único que se oyó en la habitación. Él se obligó a sonreír y es que la verdad estaba haciendo un esfuerzo por mantenerse cerca de ella.

Zara vaciló un segundo al ver el gesto de protesta del zorro, pero esa noche no estaba dispuesta a perder. Nick realmente quería escapar. Estaba en un grave apuro. La trampa se estaba cerrando y estaba paralizado. Obviamente no quería besarla, pero se suponía que un chico así tenía que besar así a una chica después de lo que había pasado esa noche y el universo había conspirado como siempre para arruinarlo todo.

Nick gruñó en modo de réplica, Zara le dio unas palmaditas en la cabeza como si fuera un pequeño cachorro y le tomo de nuevo de la pata, mientras ella se acercaba más y más al zorro, abrazándolo con fuerza, aunque él no era capaz de sostenerle la mirada, aunque quisiera ya que el odio hacia ella era demasiado fuerte.

Tiempo realmente suficiente para que pasaran dos cosas al mismo tiempo; la primera, el zorro se dio cuenta de que seguía apretujado contra el cuerpo de Zara. Lo segundo que paso y mucho más importante, es que justo y cuando él estaba prácticamente pegado a la zorra, Nick volvió a sentir como sus ojos se encontraran con la mirada de Judy, claro que para el zorro era imposible ya que ella estaba a kilómetros de distancia.

Por su parte Judy en el balcón, se quedó congelada, la mirada de Nick parecía como si atravesara la ventana. Apenas estaba consciente de que el zorro la estaba observando, hasta que por fin apartó la mirada.

Desprevenido Nick y con sus pensamientos en Judy, la zorra en un movimiento rápido aun entre los brazos de él, le sujetó la cara con ambas patas, y antes de que pudiera reaccionar se abalanzo sobre él y le propino un beso tan intenso que solo dolía con solo verlo, lo besaba como si el fin del mundo estuviera cerca.

Él quería morir, le temblaban las piernas. Si él sabía que se hubiera puesto a pensar en las consecuencias de ello mucho antes. Le entraba el pánico, no se le olvidaba que era una chica a la cual debería de odiar. Quería huir, pero ella había sido más rápida. Se sentía en el infierno, mareado y enfadado con el mismo y en ese preciso momento el único sonido que podía salir dentro de él era un grito pidiendo ayuda.

"No … Zara… Por favor no"

Zara se rio de lo patético de la reacción del zorro y deslizo ambas patas por debajo de la camisa de Nick.

Nick quería llorar, quería gritar y chillar, pero no podía hacerlo por esa razón trago saliva cuando sintió que Zara había parado y eso era increíble, quizá le había concedido una oportunidad, al menos por esa noche.

"Hay que disfrutar este momento poco a poco, saboreándolo beso a beso… Pero lo dejaremos para otra noche" Dijo la zorra soltando una carcajada y abrazándolo dándole pequeños besos en el cuello.

Por primera vez al zorro no le molesto que le dijera Nicky o tenerla tan cerca ya que al menos había logrado conseguir algo de información. Eso significaba que la tortura había acabado, se sentía aliviado, soñaba con la hora que se fuera esa zorra y ducharse el resto de sus días para eliminar todos los gérmenes que llevaba encima. Podría haber ido mas allá, podría haber sido peor, pero por esa noche se había salvado.

Para Judy ver como Nick besaba a esa zorra era como si un tren le pasara por encima del corazón una vez tras otra. Se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas, a pesar de que durante todo ese tiempo espiando en el balcón había intentado mantenerlas bajo control.

"Vámonos" Dijo Judy, en realidad sabía que eso no iba a terminar nada bien, seguía viendo como Zara abrazaba a Nick y en ese momento era lo último que necesitaba.

"No creo que ya se den cuenta de que estamos espiando y además quizá todavía tengas alguna oportunidad con él" Dijo Loui con una sonrisa agarrando a la coneja del brazo para que no se marchara.

"Sera mejor que nos vayamos, ya he visto suficiente… No puedo soportar más de un minuto aquí" Judy dijo con voz temblorosa, se soltó del agarre de Loui sin apartar los ojos de Nick y Zara.

"Tan poco es tan malo ¿Sabes? Deberías de analizar bien la situación" Decía Loui mientras seguía a Judy.

"¿Qué no es tan malo? ¿Lo dices en serio?" Contestó Judy cerrando sus ojos, intentando contener las lágrimas. No podía ser peor: era horrible y devastador.

Rápidamente Judy y Loui dieron un salto y comenzaron a bajar el balcón, después siguieron avanzando por el largo pasillo del edificio en busca de la salida.

Judy necesitaba tranquilizarse caminaba con una idea fija, necesitaba llorar y por esa razón sus patas se movían rápido, y a pesar de que se sentía devastada no se había tropezado, algo que había sido todo un logro para ella.

"Espera…. Judy ¿Estas bien?" Preguntó Loui algo confundida al ver la expresión de la coneja.

"Claro…" Judy decía mientras sentía sus ojos humedecerse, pero no quería echarse a llorar frente a la gata y al observar de pronto el lobby, le hizo una señal con la pata a Loui de que entraría al baño.

"No te preocupes, entra tranquilízate y te espero afuera…" Dijo la gata, entendiendo que Judy necesitaba algo de privacidad.

"Bien" Contestó Judy mientras corría hacia el cuarto de baño.

Judy respiró hondo y cerró la puerta detrás de ella una vez sola se apoyó contra la fría pared y se dejó caer lentamente hasta que las rodillas le tocaron el pecho.

¿Cómo había podido pensar que saldría ilesa esa noche? Esa zorra era la chica más hermosa que había visto se notaba que era de ese tipo de chicas que siempre consiguen lo que quieren y al que se interpone en su camino se lo cargan. Así de simple. Verla besando a Nick le estaba haciendo tanto daño que la intensidad del dolor que estaba sintiendo en ese instante la había tomado por sorpresa. Ya los había encontrado hacia unas semanas, pero pensó que esa tarde todo sería diferente 'Porque quieres ser tu quien lo bese así' Le dijo una voz en su conciencia.

Lo mejor era salir corriendo de allí, era lo que más quería, pero la idea de derrumbarse enfrente de Loui la había detenido, tenía que tranquilizarse, necesitaba unos minutos, el tiempo suficiente para recobrar la compostura y salir de ese edificio más tranquila.

Judy POV

En el cuarto de baño me contemplé en el espejo durante un largo rato, había sido uno de esos días en lo que todo lo que podía haber salido mal, salió mal. Y por eso había tomado una decisión lógica: esconderme en el baño.

Estaba confusa e intentaba poner en orden mis pensamientos. Loui decía que Nick realmente estaba interesado en mi entonces ¿Por qué estaba besando a esa chica? No parecía justo. Nick era un zorro así que era lógico que saliera con una zorra y los conejos con conejos… Lo más parecido a un conejo era esa liebre Jack, pero entonces ¿Quién quedaba para una chica como yo?

Exacto. Nadie.

Me ardía, me dolía y solo quería llorar. Porque yo estaba sola esperando por él, que, al fin, quizá algún día, se diera cuenta que lo amaba de verdad.

Me levanté y comencé a centrar mi atención en el reflejo del espejo. Apoyé mi cabeza en las rodillas esperando a que se me pasaran las ganas de llorar. Sin embargo, cuando recordé que al siguiente día tendría que ver a Nick comencé a temblar ¿Y si me reportaba enferma? Era una emergencia, sentía un millón de emociones que querían explotar. La situación con Nick me estaba volviendo loca.

Estaba considerando la cuestión cuando escuché que la puerta se abría y me di un golpe contra el lavabo del susto y aprovechando la confusión corrí sin que nadie se fijara en mi y me escondí en uno de los cubículos del cuarto de baño, la razón muy sencilla no quería que nadie me viera llorar y lo había logrado hasta ese momento, al menos esa noche me estaba haciendo una experta en escabullirme.

Comencé a escuchar unos pasos con un caminar seguro, con un aspecto intimidante, parecía reírse de algún chiste, era la voz de una chica y pude distinguir que parecía mantener una conversación con su teléfono móvil, intenté ignorarla, pero estaba hablando en alto, por lo que era imposible no escucharla.

Parecía no darse cuenta de que yo estaba en el cubículo a su izquierda, me incorporé un poco deseosa de ver quien era esa chica, la cual estaba de espaldas a mí, mirándose en el espejo y algo se encogió dentro de mi cuando vi de quién se trataba, se me acelero el corazón, trague saliva y un escalofrió recorrió mi cuerpo, era el peor motivo imaginable

Era esa chica. No podía creerlo era ella, la chica que había visto en el departamento de Nick, se suponía que en ese instante ella estaba teniendo una intensa sesión de besos con él ¿Qué hacia en el baño?

"La cita fue increíble" Decía la zorra en forma altiva "Es perfecto, me siento como una princesa"

Intenté contener mi lengua, el corazón comenzó a latirme tan fuerte que pensé que esa chica podría oírlo desde donde estaba. Pero pasados unos segundos siguió hablando y yo volví a respirar.

"No quería marcharme, pero no importa" Dijo con vehemencia.

Me sentía tan nerviosa, que saqué la pequeña botella de tequila que le había confiscado a Loui y cerrando los ojos me bebí todo el contenido de un solo trago hasta sentí como el gusano pasaba por mi garganta. Si en ese instante hubiéramos estado en una peli de terror se hubiera escuchado un rugido aterrador.

No se si era el efecto instantáneo del tequila o el convivir tanto tiempo con Loui porque en ese instante tenía la clara intención de arrancarle todo el pelaje a esa zorra engreída. Sin embargo, tenia que habituarme a la chica que siempre había sido y esa no era la actitud si quería que Nick algún día me tomara en serio, así que solo me limite a alzar una oreja para escuchar con más atención.

"La siguiente cita será más que un beso" Dijo la chica mientras una sonrisa aparecía escondida bajo su perfecta nariz.

'¡Zorra!' Pensé, se notaba que tenía serios problemas para ir al lavabo.

Discúlpenme, ya se que piensan que Judy Hoops no actúa así, pero ese rol de chica mala me estaba gustando o al menos me sentía mejor y con más ganas de luchar por Nick.

Entrecerré los ojos mientras seguía escondida en el cuarto de baño, la voz de esa chica rezumbaba veneno y malicia. Si era algo que no tenía esa zorra era sangre por las venas. Escucharla hablar de ese modo tan desdeñoso me hizo quererle partir la cabeza con cualquier cosa. Aunque, por supuesto habría sido inapropiado.

Era como si esa zorra tuviera a alguien comiendo de su pata, y ese alguien era Nick y la odie de inmediato, aunque no podía creer, como un chico como ese astuto zorro podía caer con ella ¿Qué les pasa a los chicos?

Trate de centrar mi atención en arreglar un poco mi pelaje, esforzándome al máximo de olvidarme partirle la cara en dos a esa chica cuando escuche que dijo algo que me parecía increíble.

"Todos lo saben, soy Zara y logro lo que me propongo" Decía esa zorra hablando con su teléfono móvil con actitud presumida.

Me quede congelada tratando de digerir lo que había escuchado, si tal vez no estaba todo perdido como decía Loui y aunque luchaba contra todo pronóstico podría sacar a esa zorra fuera del juego, tendría que parar toda esa situación ¡Al carajo la coneja cobarde que tenía dentro de mí! De verdad que eso se tenía que acabar. Era evidente que tenia que tener un plan para derrotar a esa tal Zara y con una sonrisa pensé 'El fueron felices para siempre… está todavía por verse'

 **Muy bien Judy todos los que leemos esta fic, tus pulgas zoombis y yo te apoyamos porque odiamos a Zara aunque sea un poquito…! ¡Debemos destruir a esa zorra! Jajajaja U bitch!**

 **See u! guys #beatthatbitchsavageeeee**


	13. No Eres tan Perfecto

¡Desde California hasta Zootopia llega el capítulo 13! Yeiiiiii

¡Hola a todos! Al fin pude terminar este capítulo, como lo saben a veces hay días buenos y malos. En ocasiones es difícil encontrar tiempo para escribir y sentirme inspirada, pero esta es mi terapia que me hace muy feliz. ¡Es un capitulo algo corto ya siento que vamos en la mitad del fic yeiii! Ya casi un año escribiéndolo no puedo creer que el tiempo ha pasado tan rápido. Espero que les siga gustando y que sigan odiando a Zara tanto como yo. U BITCH!

Primero que nada, quiero agradecer a Spunky que me ayudo a editar unas escenas y a Anktor que siempre me revisa el cap antes de publicarlo (sssss betasneakreader!) y tengo que decirlo que esta vez me felicito cuando casi siempre intenta destrozar mis sentimientos buuu. En sus palabras fue: "Has mejorado notablemente lilly y eso lo reflejas muy bien en estos capítulos que has escrito, tienes un buen don para la escritura y me enorgullece poder ayudarte en lo que pueda" Eso es algo que me hace feliz ya que es mi primer fic y no ha sido fácil. ¡Gracias Anktor por ayudarme, ya me imagino su cara cuando sepa que publique el cap porque lo he cortado a la mitad wajajaja! #Sorrynotsorry y sin más espero que disfruten el capítulo 13:

NO ERES TAN PERFECTO

 _A la mejor si no me hubieras roto el corazón. A la mejor hasta podría ser tuyo el beso que hay en mi futuro…_

 _A la mañana siguiente…._

Nick me está mirando y yo no puedo dejar de babear por él. Si estoy rozando en lo patético, lo sé, pero mis pulgas zoombis parecen estar en su propia fiesta particular. Me mira de nuevo. No, no es fruto de mi imaginación me puedo dar cuenta que yo soy el centro de su magnética mirada y entonces yo le sonrió. No puedo evitar girarme y comprobar que soy yo el motivo de su sonrisa ¡Esta sonriéndome a mí, Judy Hoops! Alzo mi pata y saludo. Él en respuesta se quita la camisa con movimientos típicos de una película ¿Es eso legal?... Sin embargo, había algo en esta historia que no me terminaba de cuadrar, sentía un ligero zumbido en mi oreja derecha.

¡Al diablo ese zumbido! Estaba lista para besar a Nick, bueno yo daba por hecho que ese zorro iba a besarme. Pero justo en ese momento comenzó a sonar una música, esa típica canción que se escucha en las películas cuando la pareja protagonista va a besarse, si al diablo esa zorra… esa tal Zara, al fin Nick era mío y lo había logrado, pero ese molesto zumbido comenzaba a intensificarse.

Nadie iba a echar a perder el beso de peli que iba a darle a Nick. Corrí hacia el con mis patas extendidas y Nick también corría hacia mí, ambos saltamos por los aires hasta que chocamos…

¡No! ¡Otra vez no! ¡La vida es tan injusta! ¿No puede sonar el despertador después de que lo bese? No, ¿Para qué? El maldito zumbido provenía del despertador y estoy babeando sobre mi querida almohada.

"¡Apaga ya ese despertador coneja que no dejas dormir!" Gritó Prunk del otro lado de la pared.

"Agggh" Gruñí en mi mente intentando apagar el despertador, metiendo la cabeza bajo la almohada en un vano intento de no escuchar a Prunk y tranquilizarme antes de levantarme.

"¡Apaga ya ese despertador!" Volvió a gritar Prunk masticando cada palabra con voz dura.

Desgraciadamente me había quedado dormida cinco minutos más y desperté con una sensación extraña como si se me revolviera todo en el estómago, estaba realmente molesta por todo lo que había ocurrido la noche anterior y no podía dejar de pensar que esa tal Zara era realmente mala, pero parecía una chica distinta cuando le sonreía a Nick. Poco a poco comencé a tranquilizarme y el instinto asesino que tenía la noche anterior se había convertido en rabia ¡No permitiría que le rompieran el corazón a mi adorado zorro!

Miré el reloj y me sorprendí eran ¡Las seis de la mañana! Me había prometido no llegar tarde a la junta matutina, odiaba con todas mis fuerzas llegar tarde.

Me coloque frente al espejo, para solucionar por partes el desastre que era, si lo que había quedado de Judy Hoops, no tenía a nadie más que culpar por lo de la noche anterior más que a mí, Loui había demostrado ser una gran amiga y me había consolado y llevado a mi departamento, sin duda en las peores situaciones se conoce a los verdaderos amigos.

Me mire y no podía dejar de pensar que era una coneja del montón, mis ojos violetas no me parecían tan bonitos comparados con los ojos azules de esa zorra.

"¡Coneja apúrate que vas a llegar tarde!"

"¡Cállate idiota! Te dije que no le hables a la coneja… recuerda que acordamos la ley del hielo"

El 'Escuadrón hagámosle la vida miserable a la coneja' Parecía que me daría un descanso, recuerden que ese par ya me tenía cansada y no habían dejado de molestar a mi hermana Lilly que hasta pensó que había pasado la noche con Nick gracias a la imprudencia de esos dos. Estaba segura de que ese asunto de la ley del hielo era simplemente porque Lilly y yo nos habíamos marchado a conversar lejos de ellos, así que suspire aliviada.

Tomé un baño, rápidamente me puse mi uniforme y cuando estaba en pleno proceso de tomar mi bolso para salir corriendo sonó mi iCarrot.

"¿Qué pasa coneja ha mejorado tu suerte?" Gritó Prunk.

"¡Cállate Prunk! No le dirijas la palabra"

"Perfecto me da gusto que ya no se metan más en mi vida" Murmuré, y consté que no quería pelear, pero esos dos ya empezaban a desesperarme.

El mensaje era de Nick ¿Lista Zanahorias? Te recojo dentro de cinco minutos

Suspiré, me encantaba recibir mensajes de Nick y aunque no lo esperaba estaba claro que me apetecía la idea de que llegáramos juntos al precinto.

"Sigo pensando que es obvio que algo tiene que ver con ese zorro, si la última vez estaban super acaramelados…"

"¿Eh? Los estoy escuchando" Grité ya que estaba segura de que en cualquier momento llegaría Nick y los escucharía.

"Ya para que la juegas coneja si ya todos sabemos que te gusta"

"Eso es algo que no les importa y mi vida privada es PRI-VA-DA y deberían saber que espiar es algo horrible" Respondí furiosa, aunque me atragante con mis propias palabras y comencé a sentirme culpable.

Tocaron la puerta, esperaba con todas mis fuerzas que Nick no los hubiera escuchado, ya era demasiado tener que controlar mis nervios, así que corrí hacia la puerta y la abrí.

"No olvides que si llamo a la puerta es simple cortesía" Entró Nick paseándose tranquilo con su uniforme de policía que le quedaba tan bien. Me quedé sin respiración.

"¿Ya has acabado de repasarme, Zanahorias?" Me dijo con su sonrisa habitual.

Era mejor que no mirara, así que aparte la mirada, busque algo que hacer por insignificante que fuera y entonces dirigí mis ojos hacia la puerta de mi departamento, un flashback se apodero de mis pensamientos recordando la nota de advertencia que me habían dejado un tiempo atrás " _Oficial Hoops, tu momento de gloria se ha acabado, aunque te diga que no es un asesinato, cambiaras de opinión al descubrir los tres anteriores."_ La nota contenía un texto muy breve… una especie de advertencia o amenaza.

"¿Estás lista?" Me preguntó Nick sacándome de mis pensamientos.

Asentí sin mirarlo, tomé mi bolso y me dirigí hacia la puerta, pero Nick me tomó del brazo y tiró de mí. Me obligó a darme la vuelta. Me tomó de los hombros y sus ojos se clavaron en los míos.

"¿Estás bien?" Dijo revisándome como si intentara descubrir algo.

"¿Por qué no habría de estarlo?" Mi voz sonaba como si me hubiera quedado sin aliento, pero Nick no le dio importancia. Podía ver en sus ojos como si me demostrara que nuestra relación estaba cambiando y sentía que esa tensión entre los dos me ponía aún más nerviosa.

"Estas un poco rara ¿Ha pasado algo de lo que no me he enterado?"

Puse mis ojos en blanco e intenté disimular mis nervios. Me quite sus patas de encima, le di la espalda y respire hondo. Cada vez me costaba más trabajo mentirle, jamás llegaría a ser una profesional.

"Cada vez estas más rara Zanahorias, de verdad"

Trate de ignorar el comentario de Nick y salimos de mi departamento. Comenzamos a caminar hacia el precinto que no estaba muy lejos de donde vivía, yo caminaba junto a él, me sentía más horrible que nunca ya que me sentía avergonzada por haberlo estado espiando, de pronto levanté la vista para buscarle los ojos a Nick. No debí, porque de inmediato me di cuenta de que se veía cabizbajo como si estuviera angustiado y me lanzó una mirada como si me estuviera pidiendo perdón que se me clavo en medio del pecho.

No hablamos el resto del camino, sabíamos que teníamos un asunto pendiente y era sobre el caso, pero esa mañana Nick tampoco había tocado el tema, era obvio que algo había cambiado y aunque me moría por decirle a Nick que se alejara de Zara estaba convencida que lo mejor era darle su espacio y quedarme callada. Últimamente lo habíamos tenido un poco difícil, entre Jack Savage y el ataque a la bodega las cosas se habían puesto tensas. Esperaba con todas mis fuerzas que este día fuera diferente.

Así Nick y Judy siguieron caminando hacia el precinto, cuando llegaron al precinto caminaron rápido a través de la recepción donde no se veía a Benjamín por ninguna parte, bueno digamos que esos días el cheetah había estado muy ocupado, tan ocupado que había mantenido descuidada la recepción ya que había un baile que organizar y no es que él fuera un mal recepcionista simplemente había cosas 'más importantes' que hacer.

Nick intentaba mantener la calma, pero en esos días estaba muy ansioso. Incluso en su departamento sentía que las cuatro paredes en las que vivía se le venían encima. A Judy la sentía diferente y eso le producía un raro sentimiento.

Cuando subieron por la escalera vieron a lo lejos a Benjamín con un cartel enrollado en sus patas observando con ojos calculadores una de las ventanas donde colgó un cartel fijándolo con cinta adhesiva. El cartel anunciaba el baile de invierno.

"Lo que pagaría por saber que pasa en esa cabecita tuya Zanahorias" Dijo Nick con una sonrisa subiendo la escalera detrás de Judy.

Judy volteó su cara y se encontró con esa mirada, esos ojos verdes intensos, ella bajo su mirada de nuevo ya que no quería que él pensara que la intimidaba, ya que en realidad era, al contrario, le gustaba como la miraba, mucho más de lo que debía.

"Este año he deicidio ir al baile de invierno" Dijo Nick haciéndole a Judy volver a la realidad.

"Pensé que no te interesaba" Contestó ella que siguió subiendo un poco desconcertada pensando si había escuchado bien.

Que Nick quisiera ir al baile de invierno era increíble ya que se había negado a ir a los bailes anteriores y ella se lo había pasado de lo peor robando bocadillos de las mesas junto a Benjamín. El zorro estaba comportándose raro.

"Este año bailare contigo…Eso lo hará diferente" Dijo Nick guiñando un ojo.

Judy se quedó boquiabierta pensando 'Esta tonteando contigo, Judy, di algo, haz algo. Recuerda a esa tal Zara'.

"Quiero un helado de zanahoria" Dijo la coneja pensando que había sido tan estúpida, a quien se le ocurría decir eso ¿Qué demonios le estaba pasando?

"¿Te pongo nerviosa?" Preguntó Nick con su usual sonrisa burlona que seguía detrás de ella.

"Nick al fin te encuentro, necesito hablar contigo" Dijo Benjamín llegando hasta el segundo piso donde ya caminaban Nick y Judy hacia la sala de juntas, definitivamente cada día le costaba más subir escaleras, estaba cansado.

Judy miró a Nick y Benjamín con cara de extrañeza.

"Judy lo siento es conversación privada ¡Desaparece!" Dijo Benjamín sacando una galleta de su bolsillo ofreciéndosela a Judy.

"No tienes que sobornarme con comida Benja ya me iba" Contestó Judy sacando la lengua y entrando a la sala de juntas, sabía que ese cheetah estaba al pendiente buscando el último chisme para poder despotricar a gusto y era mejor alejarse.

"Bueno ¿No vas a contarme que avances tienes con lo de mi cita?" Dijo Benjamín con una cara que mostraba su molestia.

"Claro ya pensé en un plan que te encantara" Contestó Nick sacando un pequeño papel de su bolsillo.

Mientras tanto Judy entro a la junta matutina intentando no estresarse ni ponerse nerviosa, no iba a permitir que el jefe Bogo la mandara a archivos de nuevo. Mientras caminaba a su asiento vio a Delgato con su celular, lo ignoró como él a ella y a cuatro asientos estaba McCuerno que la saludo con una leve sonrisa.

Ella se sentó en su lugar habitual frente a Francine y McCuerno, aunque ya no estaba segura de que ese era el mejor lugar para sentarse, dejo caer la cabeza ya que no podía con su conciencia. Miró de reojo a Nick que acababa de entrar delante del jefe Bogo.

"¿Qué te sucede?" Le preguntó Nick en voz baja a Judy sentándose al lado de ella.

"Nada" Contestó la coneja un poco nerviosa intentando no mirar al zorro.

"Oficial Hoops ¿Sería tan amable de decirnos que es lo que platica con el oficial Wilde?" Gruñó Bogo haciendo que todos miraran a Judy.

La coneja solo bajo las orejas eso estaba comenzando muy mal, era mejor que se quedara en silencio, no permitiría que la sacaran de nuevo de la sala de junta, pero aún se sentía medio dormida, ese maldito sueño con Nick no la había dejado dormir bien. Intentaba concentrarse en lo que Bogo decía.

De pronto el agente Jack Savage entró a la junta matutina vestido con su elegante traje y su aspecto impecable, guardando su teléfono móvil en su bolsillo como si acabara de terminar una conversación y se sentó en silencio en uno de los asientos desocupados.

Nick contempló por un instante a la liebre endemoniada ¿Qué era lo que hacia allí? Le parecía que siempre mantenía su expresión arrogante, como si buscase la solución a un crucigrama arrugando la frente y las cejas en tensión.

"Démosle la bienvenida a el agente Savage, se nos ha unido a la junta matutina ya que me ha comentado que quiere sentirse parte de esta gran familia y quiere dirigirnos unas palabras" Decía el jefe Bogo.

"Judy, creo que tú y yo estamos de acuerdo que Jack está buenísimo" Dijo Francine a lo bajo dirigiéndose a Judy con una sonrisa como con aires de superioridad.

Con la sonrisa más falsa que pudo poner Judy sonrió. La coneja no lograba entender la obsesión que tenía Francine con Jack.

"La belleza es depende de los ojos que lo miran" Judy dijo en voz baja, pero con firmeza.

"No me digas coneja que eres fan de las páginas de pensamientos Zoobook"

"Francine hasta Garraza podría ser guapo, si lo ves con amor" Contestó Judy con una sonrisa.

"¿Y yo soy guapo?" Pregunto Nick.

Judy al escuchar de pronto la pregunta de Nick dejo caer su libreta, con esa pregunta era normal que su cuerpo se desconcentrara de ese modo, no podía contestarle, no se veía capaz de hacer eso. Se agachó torpemente a recoger la libreta y, al subir se golpeó la cabeza contra la mesa.

Judy intentaba recordar cómo se hablaba, sabía que tenía que articular una palabra y tenía la sonrisa más estúpida que podía poner, sentía que sus mejillas ardían. 'Tierra trágame' pensaba Judy.

Nick continuaba sonriendo y Judy pensaba que ¿Por qué ese zorro sonreía de esa manera?

"Vamos coneja Bogo te está mirando, no querrán pasar otro día los dos solos en archivos" Decía McCuerno algo preocupado.

"¿Qué?" Pregunto Judy nerviosa algo distraída.

"Que pongas atención coneja" Dijo Francine.

Judy sonrió, una vez más nerviosa; se había salvado de esa pregunta, si esa pregunta que parecía interminable. Al parecer estaba empezando a sudar, y eso no era bueno. Intentaba calmarse para que nadie se diera cuenta que estaba haciendo el ridículo.

Pero ya había sobrepasado el límite de hacer el ridículo por semanas, tenía que ser valiente, Judy se lo había prometido la noche anterior, aunque no era fácil. Pero era casi imposible teniendo al zorro a su lado, volvió a mirarlo, su pelaje rojizo siempre parecía perfecto, su uniforme impecable…

"Eres perfecto" Dijo de pronto.

Nick abrió los ojos y también lo hicieron Francine y McCuerno ¿Había dicho eso Judy en voz alta?

Maldición Judy comenzó a escuchar una alarma en su cabeza. Tenía que reaccionar rápido, así que bajando la mirada ella dijo:

"Quiero decir… perfecto a secas, un zorro astuto que se cree perfecto" Las palabras de Judy salían de forma atropellada y no le quedaba de otra más que sonreír mientras pensaba 'maldición, maldición, maldición'.

"Supéralo Zanahorias yo sé que soy irresistible" Susurro en la oreja de ella con su típica sonrisa burlona guiñándole un ojo.

Judy intento no lanzar un grito o darle una patada a Nick ante aquel comentario ¡Zorro presumido!

"Bien oficiales hoy me he tomado el tiempo de venir a la junta matutina porque tengo un asunto que hablar con ustedes, como saben los oficiales Hoops y Wilde están trabajando en conjunto con mi agencia para resolver el caso del concejal, hemos comenzado a seguir la pista de los indicios materiales, algunos de ustedes como Francine y McCuerno fueron los primeros en llegar a la escena del crimen y en realidad no estoy satisfecho con el reporte forense. Necesitamos más pruebas y colaboración de todos para poder resolver este caso. Delgato me ha impresionado al poder resolver el caso del oso Max, así que lo he asignado para que revise la cinta de video del edificio donde ocurrió el asesinato ¿Alguna pregunta?"

La mirada de Nick era de molestia, no era justo, había sido un golpe de suerte que el caimán que trabajaba de cadenero en Jimmy Di Club se entregara solo a la policía, no era un caso que Delgato había resuelto el mismo y recuerden que el zorro astuto se había adelantado y encontrado que en las cintas de seguridad del edificio donde vivía el concejal se mostraba lo que parecía el rostro de uno de los asesinos, por desgracia, las lentes de las cámaras habían sido pintadas con aerosol negro y el único que tenía ese video era él así que Delgato no tendría suerte con su nueva tarea.

Nick y Judy se veían sorprendidos, en realidad ya no escuchaban lo que decía esa liebre. De pronto la puerta se cerró lentamente, Jack se había marchado dejándolos confundidos estrujándose el cerebro en busca de razones ¿Por qué Delgato tenía que ayudarles con el caso? La junta matutina había acabado dejándolos confundidos y molestos. Nick estaba seguro de que esa liebre quería sacarlo del caso.

Nick se adelantó a Judy saliendo de la junta matutina con una mirada de determinación que nunca se le había visto murmurando "Al diablo con Jack"

"Nick por favor, no quiero que te retires del caso… Somos un equipo recuérdalo" dijo Judy poniéndose al lado de Nick.

"¿Retirarme del caso?" Dijo Nick sacudiendo su cabeza "Hasta ahora he tenido paciencia. He tenido que lidiar con él por semanas he intentado no enfrentarme. Pero si involucra a Delgato entonces la situación ha cambiado"

"Nick..."

"! No Zanahorias! Tengo que hablar con él"

"Solo ten cuidado, Nick" Dijo Judy entendiendo que no lo haría desistir.

El zorro asintió con la cabeza, colocando su pata en la mejilla de ella. Fue uno de los actos más abiertos de cariño que había mantenido enfrente de sus compañeros. Para Judy la pata del zorro era suave y cálida. Cerro sus ojos y exhalo dejando que la ternura de ese momento la calmara. Cuando ella abrió sus ojos de nuevo, él estaba sonriendo. La sonrisa más cálida que él le había dado.

"Entonces … al diablo con él" Dijo Judy en voz baja con una sonrisa, colocando su cabeza sobre los hombros del zorro.

Nick y ella intercambiaron una mirada riéndose y ella solo murmuro "Ten cuidado"

El zorro comenzó a caminar en dirección a la oficina de Jack, entonces Judy sintió la pata de Francine en su hombro viendo como desaparecía la figura del zorro.

"Cuanto tiempo sin verte Judy" Dijo Francine fingiendo una gran sonrisa.

"¿Qué es lo que quieres Francine? Ya estoy cansada de tus burlas todas las mañanas" Enojada Judy la reto con la mirada.

"Es que no lo entiendo coneja, te veo junto al zorro todo el tiempo y estoy segura de que algo hay entre ustedes, aunque no lo quieres aceptar"

"No hay nada, además eso no es asunto tuyo. Nick y yo somos mejores amigos ¿Acaso tienes una idea de lo que es la amistad?"

Era claro que esa no era la reacción que Francine esperaba, pero tenía una apuesta que ganar y no se dejaría intimidar por la coneja.

"Entonces si no hay nada entre ese zorro y tu ¡Demuéstralo! y ve al baile con Jack. Si es obvio que a la liebre le gustas y está coqueteando contigo" Dijo Francine acercando su rostro con el de la coneja.

"No lo sé… creo que…"

"Me cuesta entender porque no. Jack está muy bueno ya te lo he dicho y si no hay nada entre Nick y tú, esta es la oportunidad" Continuo Francine "Y no he escuchado a ninguna chica en el ZBI que hablara mal de él, así que debe tratarlas bien"

Como Judy no tenía ni idea de que decir bajo sus orejas, explicarle a Francine las razones estaba totalmente descartado.

"No lo sé, es que no estoy interesada"

"¿Tienes miedo?"

"Si… bueno no" Judy le lanzo una mirada.

"Entonces ¿Porque no te interesa?"

Judy quería responder sin parecer una coneja miedosa, pero lo era ¿No? Ya era claro para esas alturas que Nick tenía novia. Una zorra linda y glamurosa, con un pelaje perfectamente estilizado. Probablemente si Zara lo quisiera podría ser modelo, pero simplemente no podía entender como alguien tan linda pudiera ser tan fea por dentro. Todo era tan confuso porque estaba claro que cada día Nick y ella se acercaban más, pero por alguna razón sentía que él realmente coqueteaba con ella y lo de esa mañana ¿Había sido una invitación al baile de invierno?

Con ese pensamiento Judy comenzó a sudar, sus pulgas zoombis se estaban revolviendo en su estómago su cerebro se dirigía una y otra vez hasta ese balcón donde habían estado espiando la noche anterior.

"Es que no estoy interesada en tener una relación" Dijo finalmente Judy sacudiendo su cabeza, eso era verdad no estaba interesada en tener una relación con Jack, pero con Nick eso era otra historia…

Francine se rio "No estamos diciendo que Jack está interesado en eso, ya lo sabes. No tienes que estar saliendo con alguien para ir al baile y ya sabes tener un poco de…"

"¡De verdad Francine ¿Acabas de decir eso?!" Exclamó Judy sorprendida mirando a su alrededor, no quería que nadie escuchara esa conversación.

"Si y no lo retiro" Contestó Francine esbozando una sonrisa "En cualquier caso no tienes por qué preocuparte por invitarlo, como buena amiga que soy ya me he encargado, he llegado temprano y le he dejado una nota a Jack muy romántica en su escritorio de tu parte, estoy segura de que será una oportunidad que no puedes dejar pasar"

"!No es romántico Francine! ¿Qué has hecho?" Judy contestó sorprendida. Cualquier suplica por hacerla reaccionar era en vano, sabía que cualquier oferta que viniera de Francine tenía un objetivo.

Judy cerró sus ojos por un momento susurrando "No, no iré con Jack"

No era la respuesta que Francine esperaba "¿Qué has dicho?"

La coneja trato de contener su coraje diciendo "¿No me escuchaste? Dije que no iré con Jack"

Francine dio un paso atrás diciendo "Sera mejor que reconsideres, estas bajo las órdenes del agente Savage, ya es demasiado tarde para retractarte, recuerda que eso puede afectar a tu querido zorro. Deberías de darme las gracias"

Judy acomodo su bolso sobre su hombro y miró a Francine con su más malvada mirada "Eso está por verse"

"De nada coneja" Francine hizo un gesto de despedida con la pata diciendo "Se ha terminado mi turno nos vemos mañana… besos"

Mientras tanto el zorro tenía un asunto que arreglar, caminaba de prisa en dirección a la oficina de Jack Savage. Iba dando grandes zancadas intentando contener su furia ya que se había mordido la lengua en la junta matutina y delante de Judy en un intento de contenerse. Tenía que ser inteligente, pero por el vuelco que estaban tomando los acontecimientos sabía que tenía que tomar cartas sobre ese asunto. Estaba furioso, ese conejo rayado no iba a sacarlo del caso. Llegaría el día pensó que se tomaría la revancha por todas las humillaciones sufridas, trataba de calmarse aspirando con fuerza y entornando los ojos como hace un depredador al acecho de su presa.

Delgato al ver pasar al zorro con cara de pocos amigos, se acercó con una sonrisa burlona, como saben ese león era de lo peor y siempre que podía el zorro evitaba hablar con él porque era una confrontación segura.

Pero Nick tenía otro objetivo en la mente, así que solo paso de él tratando de ignorarlo.

"¿Vas a ir al baile de invierno?" Preguntó Delgato con una sonrisa burlona, tratando de provocar al zorro.

"¿Por qué? ¿Me quieres invitar?, Tienes que saber que no eres mi tipo Oficial 'Rasca-Rasca'. Ya sabes las pulgas no son lo mío" Contestó Nick con una sonrisa aparentando calma siguiendo su camino en busca de su presa.

"Todos sabemos que te mueres por invitar a la coneja" Dijo Delgato con una sonrisa irónica reteniendo al zorro agarrándolo del brazo.

Nick clavó su mirada en el león. Tenía suerte de que estuvieran en el precinto porque desde hacía mucho tiempo tenía ganas de darle un puñetazo.

"Eso es algo que a ti no te importa y en lugar de estar perdiendo el tiempo, deberías de buscar con quien ir porque nadie aquí te soporta, ni las chicas" Nick contestó soltándose del agarre del león con una sonrisa de un modo en el que se podía sentir como lo había abofeteado con las palabras sin tocarlo.

"Vaya… vaya yo que te consideraba mi amigo" Dijo Delgato furioso e indignado "Creo que estas corriendo con la misma suerte que con las chicas en el caso"

"Oficial Wilde en lugar de estar platicando y haciendo chismes en el pasillo deberías de seguir con tu investigación de la cual sabes que no has avanzado nada" Gritó Jack Savage acercándose hacia el zorro.

Nick seguía pensando que debería también pegarle a esa liebre engreída, no saldría tan mal librado de esa batalla, el problema es que estaba en el precinto, pero ya le llegaría su hora a ese maldito conejo endemoniado.

"Agente Savage, ya tengo todo listo para conseguir el video de seguridad. Le asegurare que quedara muy satisfecho con mi trabajo. Ya me iba solo estaba hablando con mi querido compañero de las pocas posibilidades que tiene para ir acompañado en el baile de invierno" Dijo Delgato en tono malicioso.

"Eso está por verse" Interrumpió Nick, gruñendo a lo bajo.

"Lo se… hasta la oficial Hoops ya tiene con quien ir, es obvio que yo si se enamorar a una chica"

Nick tomo aire y se quedó mirando a la liebre en silencio. No le gustaba nada ese asunto, Judy no le había mencionado nada a él sobre el baile de invierno ¿Qué acaso Judy iría con Jack? Pero no se iba a dejar intimidar por las palabras de esa liebre y si quería jugar sucio, le demostraría que él también podía hacerlo.

"Si ella ya decidió con quien ir yo no puedo hacer nada ¿Entiendes? Ahora que, si iras con ella y la quieres de verdad, quiero ver que mínimo te bese. Y estando sobria"

Jack comenzó a murmurar en voz baja, Nick sabía que había dado en el blanco, un zorro astuto nunca se dejaba impresionar por un arrogante como Jack, sabía que cartas debía jugar no dejaría que todo el plan del 'Encanto Wilde' se fuera al infierno. Él tendría la última palabra y lo que pasaría en el baile sería algo muy diferente a lo que tenía planeado Jack.

En ese momento lo más importante era mantener el caso del concejal bajo control y después de encargaría de arruinarle el baile de invierno a la liebre. Así que el zorro tomo un respiro y dijo:

"Iré con el oficial Delgato a conseguir los videos de seguridad"

"Oh vaya, quiero que sepas que no me gustó el reporte de forense que me entregaste ¿Qué pasó oficial Wilde al fin te interesa el caso?" Jack trato de poner un poco de falsa preocupación en su voz.

"Muy pronto estarás fuera del caso Wilde y lo único que sabrás será a través de las noticias" Dijo Delgato alejándose con una sonrisa burlona.

Nick solo le lanzó una mirada de desprecio a Jack y camino detrás del león, nadie le impediría seguir trabajando en el caso.

"Espero que esta vez hagas un buen trabajo oficial Wilde. Te tengo en la mira" Jack dijo con una media sonrisa caminando hacia su oficina.

Mientras tanto Judy en un intento de tranquilizarse fue rápidamente a la cafetería, se sentía abatida por todos los acontecimientos de la noche anterior y sumándole lo de Francine tenía ya los nervios de punta.

A pesar de que no le apetecía subir a la cafetería no había tenido tiempo de desayunar y se sentía muerta de hambre. Se sirvió un croissant, frutas y galletas. También se sirvió un café solo, no le gustaba mucho beberlo así, pero en ese momento necesitaba toda la cafeína del mundo ¿La chica de anoche era la novia del zorro? Nick no había mencionado nada. Ya había pensado que era muy raro que Nick tuviera pareja y ella no lo supiera o él no le dijera. Imposible no podía ser esa chica su novia, aunque ya los había visto enrollándose antes ¿Un simple ligue?

El café comenzó a saber muy amargo y quemaba muchísimo, pero la reconfortaba. Experimento un subidón instantáneo con el primer y segundo trago, era una suerte que Nick no estuviera allí ya que la hubiera regañado por la sobredosis de cafeína que se estaba dando.

"Buenos días de nuevo coneja" Saludo Benjamín.

"Buenos días" Respondió ella mirando fijamente al cheetah.

"¿Tu tampoco puedes dormir por las noches?"

"¿A qué viene esa pregunta?" Judy se dio cuenta que había sido hostil "Perdona Benja me he pasado, no he tenido un buen día y acaba de comenzar"

"Disculpa aceptada, pero me debes un paquete de galletas" Dijo Benjamín con una sonrisa.

"Deberías dejar de pensar en comida" Dijo Judy con una sonrisa levantándose y marchándose hacia su cubículo.

Nick le había avisado por mensaje que iría con Delgato al edificio donde habían asesinado al concejal. Ella necesitaba distraer su mente y la solución era trabajar toda la mañana en el caso.

El tiempo pasó de prisa, Judy había pasado todo el día revisando el caso del concejal observando las fotografías que se habían tomado de la caja de evidencias, rellenando formularios y completando espacios en blanco con las incógnitas del caso que eran mucho más que las evidencias que tenían. Era increíble como el tiempo pasaba de prisa cuando tenían un caso que resolver. Se sentía cansada e inclino su cabeza sobre el escritorio.

"¿Todo bien Zanahorias?" Dijo Nick sentándose en su escritorio al lado de la coneja, dejándole un pequeño chocolate de zanahoria,

"Si… muy bien" Suspiró ella tomando el chocolate y mirando el reloj "¿Cómo ha ido todo?" Dijo ella cambiando de tema dándose cuenta de que había pasado todo el día trabajando en el caso.

"No hemos tenido suerte, las imágenes no mostraban nada a pesar de tener tomas de todos los ángulos del edificio, puertas, planos de las ventanas" Mencionó Nick con una sonrisa y bajando la voz dijo "Tenemos un asunto pendiente de que hablar… Nos vemos en archivos"

"Tengo que hablar con el agente Savage… No tardare" Judy dijo dándose la vuelta y caminando hacia la oficina de Jack, cuando de pronto escucho el teléfono móvil del zorro sonar, en un instante sintió que de pronto tenía los ojos rojos, de seguro le había marcado esa tal Zara y era mejor alejarse, así que, con desgano, salió del cubículo y comenzó a subir las escaleras.

Nick contesto inmediatamente la llamada "Si… si hola, disculpa por no haberte marcado antes… ¿Qué sucede?"

"Me han dado de alta de la clínica" Dijo Spunky del otro lado de la línea frunciendo el ceño. Estaba acostado en la cama de su habitación, esa sensación de estar drogado y mareado era demasiado molesto. Había estado recordando escenas aisladas de los días previos. Por ejemplo, una pelea con un murciélago gigante también recordaba como el doctor que lo estaba tratando hacia aspavientos y gestos de indignación.

Todo era confuso tenía la sensación de haber dormido durante días. Pero si era así ¿Por qué se sentía agotado? Miraba a su alrededor y su habitación estaba desordenada. Parecía que haber estado internado esos días le había afectado bastante porque a partir de ese día tenía la sensación de que era su obligación vivir en un universo ordenado ¡Oh milagro!

"¿Spunky estas allí? ¿Qué sucede?" Preguntaba Nick preocupado, parecía que por un ínstate había perdido la comunicación con el lobo.

"Si disculpa amigo... "Contestó Spunky un poco confundido.

"Encontramos algo" Dijo el zorro bajando la voz "Aunque demonios parece irreal" Continuó alejándose del cubículo mientras caminaba hacia archivos el lugar más seguro para poder hablar esa clase de asuntos.

"Todo me parece irreal" Agregó Spunky con un aire de escepticismo.

"Lo sé, después de todo lo que ha pasado es algo lógico" Replicó Nick abriendo la puerta del sótano.

"¿Podrías explicarme que paso?" Preguntó Spunky malhumorado. Esos días había tenido bastantes cambios de ánimo de un segundo a otro, comenzaba a sentirse cansado de nuevo.

"Te lo explicare cuando nos veamos, pero necesito que me ayudes a conseguir cierta información. Necesito que te enfoques en buscar laboratorios que tengan recursos para desarrollar priones" Se que no es fácil, pero he logrado averiguar algo.

"¿Priones?" Preguntó Spunky algo sorprendido.

"Si mi intuición me dice que hay algo más detrás de cualquier laboratorio capaz de desarrollar priones"

"Es increíble como alguna empresa farmacéutica tan grande se arriesgaría de esa manera para mezclarse en un asunto ilegal"

"Quizá tengan una buena razón" Señaló Nick "También encontré esto" Dijo Nick mandando un correo codificado al lobo, tal y como les había enseñado hace tiempo para evitar que los interceptaran, donde estaban todos los expedientes médicos que había revisado la noche anterior con Zara.

Spunky comenzó a golpear las teclas de su laptop y aparecieron todos los documentos en la pantalla "Bien… creo que tengo bastante para trabajar" El lobo resopló abrumado, y continúo buscando.

Nick del otro lado de la línea se quedó en silencio, un minuto después escucho una sarta de maldiciones. Luego silencio, y después más maldiciones e insultos "¿Qué pasa?" Grito finalmente exasperado.

"Encontré algo" Dijo Spunky visiblemente emocionado tecleando con fuerza "Parece que los expedientes llevan más de un año" Dijo Spunky en voz baja.

"¿Cómo?" Preguntó Nick.

"Dije que llevan más de un año haciendo esto, con esto podrían hacer mucho dinero. Si una empresa fabrica la enfermedad y encuentra la cura o pudiera fabricar una vacuna… bueno habría una fortuna de por medio"

"Quizá… deberíamos averiguar qué exactamente les hicieron a esos animales que estaban en la bodega"

"No puedo recordar de que es lo que estás hablando, pero sé que es lo que puedo buscar, te mantendré informado"

Mientras tanto Judy tenía que hablar con Jack, pero se sentía nerviosa, había varios asuntos pendientes que hablar. Así que tomando fuerzas se paró frente a la oficina de la liebre.

"Agente Savage ¿Tiene tiempo para hablar?" Judy llamo a la puerta.

Jack asintió con la cabeza.

Ella cerró la puerta y miró el portátil que Jack tenía sobre su escritorio, con la pantalla inclinada para ocultar su contenido, también pudo observar la nota que había dejado Francine y tenía que ser porque era un sobre de color rosa neón, que color tan feo para una nota romántica pensó ella obviamente los sobres que se usaban en el ZPD no eran de ese llamativo color.

"¿Qué ocurre oficial Hoops?" Preguntó Jack clavando sus ojos azules en ella.

"He estado toda la mañana trabajando y me gustaría saber qué piensa del informe del forense ¿Hay algo que nos pueda ayudar a avanzar con el caso?" Dijo Judy sentándose del otro lado del escritorio.

"Oficial Hoops hoy no quise mencionar el tema en la junta matutina ni tampoco al jefe Bogo, pero estoy enterado de la aventura en narcóticos sin mi permiso" Mencionó Jack algo molesto.

Ella frunció el ceño, tenía que encontrar una excusa si no quería meterse en problemas.

"Una chica fue trasladada de narcóticos, teniendo un muy mal viaje y los dos sabemos que tú estabas allí… Eso es algo difícil de ocultar" Jack no estaba equivocado y Judy lo sabía.

No había una excusa razonable, la coneja sabía que había cometido un error estúpido. Se había dejado llevar por el ingenio de querer llevar la investigación a su manera, lo cual a veces le acarreaba problemas.

"Según el jefe Bogo me ha asignado a los mejores oficiales del precinto para investigar el caso del concejal, pero no han seguido mis ordenes, les he dejado claro que quiero que se centren en 'MI CASO' esto no es como investigar en una peli. Esto es la vida real y si esto continua tendré que sacarlos del caso"

Judy resopló no podía Jack sacarlos del caso, no podía hacer eso, ellos dos eran un equipo. Nunca había visto a la liebre así de furioso.

"Oficial Hoops, todos merecemos una segunda oportunidad, pero el trabajo del oficial Wilde es descuidado, no me gusto el informe que me entrego y estoy considerando remplazarlo por Delgato"

"Pienso que este trabajo de investigación se ha complicado. Con todo respeto agente Savage, si le oculte haber ido a narcóticos es porque en mi opinión los otros casos tienen una conexión y no podemos descartarlos, sé que pueden parecer muy distintos entre sí, pero no puede culpar al oficial Wilde por eso todo ha sido mi idea"

Jack parecía dudarlo.

"¿Solo has venido a defender al oficial Wilde?" Preguntó Jack retándola con la mirada.

"Yo creo que es uno de los mejores oficiales del Precinto uno"

"¿Has leído su perfil psicológico?"

"Si" Contestó Judy un poco confundida ¿A que iba todo eso? Hacia un momento Jack estaba hablando de los casos y de pronto se centraba en destruir la reputación de Nick.

"Entonces ya sabes sobre su pasado. Es increíble que haya calificado para trabajar aquí"

"Con todo respeto agente Savage, tengo bastante tiempo trabajando junto a él, no todo lo que se escribe en un informe es totalmente cierto, depende de los ojos en los que se miren, cada quien podría tener su opinión y la mía es muy diferente"

"Yo soy el jefe de este equipo y aunque tiene experiencia ni siquiera creo…" Jack se detuvo, se recostó en la silla y levantó una ceja "Te gusta el oficial Wilde ¿Verdad?"

"Eso es irrelevante" Contestó Judy con determinación.

"¿De verdad lo ves como un buen oficial?"

"Si"

"¿Por qué me has invitado al baile de invierno?" Dijo Jack señalando la nota color rosa neón en su escritorio.

"bueno… es que…yo….n…" Judy murmuraba mientras se encogía en su asiento.

Tenía que descartar que defendía a Nick porque estaba enamorada de él, su trabajo era totalmente independiente de lo que sentía por el zorro sabía que era un gran policía y tampoco podía decir que ella no había dejado esa nota, no estaba la situación para hacer enojar más a la liebre.

Jack levanto la pantalla del portátil y lo giro hacia ella para que ambos pudieran verlo "Estaba a punto de pedir que el oficial Wilde no siguiera en el equipo"

"El oficial Wilde merece estar en el equipo" Judy frunció el ceño, pero se negó a hacer comentarios. Volvió a leer el correo que estaba a punto de mandar Jack, se sentía enfadada no era justo.

"No lo sé. Sus evaluaciones psiquiátricas para mí son como una novela de terror"

"Eso es pasado, eso fue un acontecimiento traumático especifico que ocurrió hace mucho tiempo. Desde que es parte del ZPD sus informes de servicio han mostrado que es mucho más capaz que otros" Decía Judy sacudiendo la cabeza refiriéndose a Delgato.

La coneja no sabía cómo explicarlo ya a esas alturas la imagen de el gran agente Savage que había admirado toda su vida se desmoronaba en pedazos.

"Creo que llegará un día en el que buscará una forma de canalizar su ira" dijo Jack Savage intentando desmeritar el trabajo de Nick.

"A mí me parece que ha conseguido superarlo. Ha encontrado formas muy útiles de hacerlo"

"Lo cual podría interpretarse como que ha estado desesperado por mantener el control"

"Es una forma de verlo. Otra es que ha encontrado el control y eso lo ha salvado" Judy dijo con firmeza, eso era verdad, pero más aún, Nick la había salvado a ella de su pasado.

Jack tamborileo los dedos en su escritorio. Judy estaba ganando la batalla clavando la vista en la liebre.

"Bien… me he sentido conmovido, les daré una última oportunidad espero que no me decepcionen, aunque sigue sin gustarme esas viejas evaluaciones psicológicas"

"Gracias" Dijo Judy suavemente sonriendo a medias.

"Me da gusto que sigamos siendo un equipo… Pero cambiando de tema sería un honor ir contigo al baile de invierno"

Judy sonrió confundida, no entendía ese cambio de actitud en Jack. Hasta hacia un momento había amenazado con sacarlos del caso y de pronto estaba coqueteando con ella. Se quedo en su lugar un poco nerviosa e intentaba no mirarlo ¿Cómo le explicaba que ella no había sido la que había escrito esa nota?

"¿Qué sucede?" Preguntó Jack con una ceja levantada.

"Claro… Sera un placer ir con usted al baile agente Savage" Dijo Judy intentando sonreír.

Adiós mundo cruel, Judy quería morirse en ese mismo instante y aunque esa situación no debería manejarse así, ella debería sacrificarse un poco para lograr resolver ese caso ¿Nick no haría lo mismo por ella? Pero eso no significaba que no quisiera morirse en ese mismo instante ¿Por qué la tierra no la había tragado aun?

Miraba a Jack una y otra vez, ¿Cómo había estado engañada todo ese tiempo? Es horrible cuando te das cuenta de que tu superhéroe favorito no era perfecto. A pesar de su encanto, ni sus ojos azules, ni su cuerpo perfecto, ni que hablara de forma educada y su traje elegante eran suficientes para quitarle esa expresión arrogante.

"¿Cuál es el problema oficial Hoops?"

"Ninguno agente Savage. Disculpe de nuevo por lo de narcóticos no volverá a suceder. Con su permiso me retiro a seguir mi investigación" Dijo Judy caminando hacia la puerta dando gracias a que sus piernas todavía reaccionaban.

"Un gusto poder hablar contigo oficial Hoops" Dijo Jack levantándose rápidamente de su asiento y apoyando su pata en el hombro de ella.

En cuanto Judy salió de la oficina de Jack, suspiró pensando que Nick no podía enterarse de lo que había ocurrido ¿Cómo lo explicaría? Sabía que ellos dos había trabajado duro en el ZPD sin escatimar esfuerzo ni horas, varias veces había arriesgado su vida por ayudar a otros animales.

Habían logrado ganarse el respeto de sus compañeros y habían cosechado un éxito tras otro, y poco a poco con el paso del tiempo Nick había logrado borrar esos recuerdos agridulces que tenia de su vida pasada. No era la mejor idea, pero era hora de que ella se sacrificara por los dos.

Con un escalofrío Judy se apresuró con un caminar rápido hacia el sótano donde se encontraba archivos, el único lugar seguro para hablar sin arriesgarse a ser descubiertos.

Al llegar Judy abrió la puerta de archivos con cuidado, asegurándose que no hubiera moros en la costa, donde Nick que acababa de terminar la llamada con Spunky ya estaba esperándola sentado en una vieja silla.

"¿Qué lograste averiguar?" Preguntó Judy sentándose al lado de él.

"Esto es una locura Zanahorias y creo que los planes han cambiado" Dijo Nick en un tono preocupado.

"¿Por qué?" Preguntó Judy algo desconcertada, no le estaba gustando a donde iba la conversación.

Nick hizo una pausa y se quedó mirándola en silencio, ya que se había dado cuenta que ella se estaba poniendo algo nerviosa

"Te noto preocupado ¿Estas bien?" Preguntó Judy aún más nerviosa al darse cuenta de la mirada de Nick.

"No del todo" Susurró Nick.

"Tiene que ver con lo que has logrado averiguar ¿Cierto?"

"En cierto modo… Si"

"¿Qué está pasando Nick?"

"Ese es el problema Zanahorias no lo sé, suena demasiado complicado y no creo que nosotros dos podamos solos"

Los ojos de Judy buscaron los de Nick, se le veía agotado y preocupado.

Nick le contó a Judy sobre los priones, le mostro el libro de química que le había regalado la zorra de hielo y los expedientes médicos que habían encontrado, los cuales Spunky trataría de encontrar más información. Cuando termino ella se quedó mirando durante un buen rato el libro que le había mostrado Nick, era increíble todo lo que acababa de escuchar, en realidad no daba crédito a todo lo que estaba ocurriendo.

Judy entonces se empezó a confundir quien era exactamente esa tal Zara ¿Su contacto o su novia? Era claro que estaba perdida de lo que estaba ocurriendo entre esa zorra y Nick. No sabia que estaba pasando, pero era claro que comenzaba a sentirse confusa y era mejor utilizar sus dones de detective para acercarse a la verdad de la situación.

"Nick no puedo creer que todo lo que me has contado es verdad ¿No existe la posibilidad de que 'tu contacto' te estuviera gastando algún tipo de broma?" Preguntó Judy observando la reacción del zorro, sabiendo como era el juego de esa tal Zara.

"No" Dijo Nick "No creo que mienta sobre eso y aun así no me cabe en la cabeza todo esto. Es imposible, no encaja. Todo es demasiado"

"Supongo que eso es un no" Dijo Judy poniendo mala cara, sin duda era muy difícil hacer que Nick confesara algo era un zorro astuto, así que sin mirarlo cambio la conversación "¿Podría hacer eso un prion?"

"Pienso que si… lo que vimos en la bodega era real, aunque si me lo hubieras preguntado antes de hoy no sabría la respuesta, esto es demasiado complicado para entenderlo"

"Por cierto sigo sin entender bien que son los priones. Jamás había escuchado esa palabra"

"Hay mucho misterio en torno a eso y para mí no tiene ningún sentido y lo único que sé es que Zootek podría darnos la respuesta, pero primero tenemos que entender un poco lo que dice este libro" Dijo Nick tomando la pata de Judy que estaba sobre el libro.

Judy quería alejarse, pero la verdad es que… no podía. Comenzó a sentirse muy confusa mientras intentaba no apartarse, era como si se hubiera quedado en medio de dos imanes, se obligó a levantar la vista y entonces se encontró con esos ojos verdes. Había algo en Nick que le hacía olvidarse de todo.

"¿Me estas escuchando Zanahorias?" Preguntó Nick alzando la voz.

"¿Qué? ¡Si! ¡Si! ¡Claro!" Judy contestó parpadeó con lentitud.

"Si claro… ¿Así que nunca has tenido una cita para el baile de invierno?"

"¿Qué?"

Nick comenzó a reírse "No me has estado escuchando en lo absoluto. Has estado demasiado ocupada mirándome"

"No es cierto" La cara de ella estaba ardiendo hacia un momento estaban hablando del caso y ahora el zorro salía con eso.

"Si es cierto" Nick le dio un golpecito en el hombro.

"Eres mucho más creído de lo que pensaba" Judy puso cara de ofendida.

"¿Creído? Solo estoy diciendo la verdad" Nick tomó el libro y lo hiso a un lado, clavando su mirada en la coneja con una insufrible sonrisilla de sabelotodo "No hay nada de malo que te quedes mirando. Me gusta"

Judy se quedó boquiabierta ¿Cómo se suponía que tenía que responder a eso?

"No te estaba mirando. De verdad que no. Es solo que…mi mente se ha desconectado. El caso me tiene un poco distraída"

"Claro. Sigue intentando creértelo Zanahorias" Dijo Nick abriendo exageradamente los ojos.

"Lo que tú digas zorro" Contestó Judy indignada.

"Deberíamos de hacerlo" Dijo Nick guiñando un ojo.

"¿Hacer qué?" El cerebro de Judy se fue directamente a donde no tenía que haber ido y comenzó a sentir sus pulgas zoombis como brincaban.

"Ir al baile de invierno juntos"

"No estoy segura a que te estas refiriendo" Estaba claro que Judy se había perdido una parte importante de la conversación. Tomo su bolso dispuesta a irse, no sabía cómo debía de reaccionar.

"No es tan complicado ya sabes…" Decía Nick sin quitarle la mirada la coneja.

"No lo entiendo" Dijo Judy, el estómago le dio un vuelco mientras mantenía la vista fija en él. Parecía tan tranquilo, algo estaba tramando ese zorro.

Nick se tumbó y estiro los brazos por encima de su cabeza, haciéndole que se le subiera la camisa y que se viera su pelaje rojizo.

Judy miró hacia otro lado y respiro hondo, no caería tan fácilmente en los encantos de ese zorro mañoso, aunque se moría por dentro.

"Normalmente, cuando se va al baile de invierno se invita a una chica ya sabes… para bailar"

"Ya se lo que implica ir al baile" Dijo Judy poniéndose de pie.

"Dijiste que no lo entendías, por eso te lo estoy explicando" Él dijo quedándose tumbado en la silla y no parecía que se fuera a mover pronto.

"Habíamos venido aquí a hablar sobre el caso zorro astuto" Dijo Judy exasperada cruzándose de brazos… Aunque lo cierto es que le parecía divertido.

"Así que ahora que los dos sabemos lo que conlleva ir al baile de invierno deberías ir conmigo"

"Eh" Murmuró ella.

"Eso no es una respuesta Zanahorias" Nick bajó los brazos, pero todavía había un trecho sin cubrir entre su camisa y sus pantalones.

"Yo…" ¿Nick la estaba invitando al baile de invierno? Dos sentimientos le surgían al mismo tiempo inquietud e interés, además que no quería mirar al zorro, se veía tan bien pero no necesitaba ponerse a pensar en eso.

"¿No tienes ya una novia?" Dijo Judy alejando el paso hacia la salida del sótano.

Nick alzo las cejas con sorpresa y se rio.

"¿Una novia?" Preguntó el divertido.

"Entonces ¿Quién es esa zorra?" Dijo Judy la cual se había quedado sorprendida por sus palabras que se le habían salido sin pensar.

"¿Me has estado espiando Judy Hoops?" La sonrisa de Nick se volvió decididamente amplia.

"No, claro que no te estaba espiando ¡Tengo mi propia vida!" Contestó ella haciéndose la indignada caminando hacia la salida de ese sótano no quería que él se diera cuenta de que ella comenzaba a sentirse patética ¡Tenia que huir en ese momento!

"Entonces ¿Como sabes lo de Zara?" Nick alzo una ceja corriendo detrás de ella.

Judy puso sus ojos en blanco exasperada, ya había tenido suficiente de esa conversación y lo único que estaba logrando era subirle el ego a ese zorro creído.

"Los celos son algo muy feo Zanahorias" Nick puso cara de ofendido con media sonrisa en su rostro intentando alcanzarla.

Judy se quedó boquiabierta ¿Cómo se suponía que tenia que responder a eso? En una situación como esa era mejor salir corriendo.

Oh My Cat! Judy ¿Porqueeeee? ¿Porqueeeee? Tienes que ganarle a esa zorra #Winlikeabitch

¿Ustedes que piensan? ¿Judy terminará yendo al baile con la liebre endemoniada? O ¿Aceptara ir con Nick? Y ¿Qué es lo que hará Nick al respecto?

¡Nos vemos hasta el próximo capitulo!


	14. Vodka, Celos y Priones

Hola a todos mil disculpas por tardarme tanto escribiendo este cap algunos me han escrito preguntando cuando actualizare, lo siento, pero es que escribir lleva su tiempo y como saben todos tenemos una vida complicada y hay días en los que no me siento inspirada para escribir (más bien destruir y complicar la vida de los personajes del fic) y otros días en los que me voy de vacaciones a México y me olvido del mundo. Este cap es especial para mi ya que hace un año que comencé con el primer capítulo ¡Yeiiiiiiiiii Motherstickers !

A decir verdad, tenia miedo de escribir y que todos odiaran mi fic y créanme que aprecio mucho mi vida y no quería que me mataran por escribir tantas locuras, que al final han funcionado y me alegra mucho que si eres uno de los tantos que siguen el fic hayas llegado hasta aquí ¡Muchas gracias! Si odias a Zara, Jack, Delgato, Francine, La Mamba y La hiena quiere decir que hecho un buen trabajo.

Gracias a Spunky por siempre apoyarme, criticar y reírse del fic. Sin él nunca me hubiera animado a escribir y también por inspirar su propio personaje que es todo un reto para mi pero siempre divertido.

Anktor por siempre tenerme paciencia cuando lee los borradores que como siempre son un desastre y por darme su punto de vista como seguidor del fic y ser el Snake Beta Reader oficial. Conocerlo ha sido increíble y siempre me da una puntuación por cap, esta vez me ha quitado la puntuación perfecta… dos puntos menos por una escena que al final decidí cambiarla ya saben el también odia a Jack Savage.

Capítulo 14:

Vodka, Celos y….¿Priones?

"Entonces ¿Como sabes lo de Zara?" Nick alzo una ceja corriendo detrás de ella.

Judy puso sus ojos en blanco exasperada, ya había tenido suficiente de esa conversación y lo único que estaba logrando era subirle el ego a ese zorro creído.

"Los celos son algo muy feo Zanahorias" Nick puso cara de ofendido con media sonrisa en su rostro intentando alcanzarla.

Judy se quedó boquiabierta ¿Cómo se suponía que tenía que responder a eso? En una situación como esa era mejor salir corriendo.

NICK POV

Si, Zanahorias me había preguntado quien era Zara y yo corría detrás de ella con una sonrisa fingida. Mi cuerpo estaba en estado de alerta y por un segundo me paso por la mente huir. En realidad, me sentía sorprendido ¿Cómo es que Zanahorias tenía esa información? No es que me molestara la idea de que ella me observara, recuerden que me gusta. Pero otra cosa muy diferente es que me estuviera espiando.

Intentaba correr golpeando mi frente con mi pata. Mi cerebro pensaba en que decirle para evitar que se me saliera la verdad sobre Zara. Me sentía nervioso con un nudo en la garganta, estaba claro que no tenía un buen argumento para salir libre de ese embrollo.

"Zana…horias" Balbuceaba "Lo que pasa es que yo…"

Ella seguía corriendo en dirección al ascensor. Inhale todo el aire que pude y después lo solté, debería de tener el valor de decirle la verdad, pero también quería salvar mi dignidad, aunque sé que Zanahorias es muy inteligente y algo sabia o sospechaba.

¿Qué le diría? ¿Que la zorra de hielo no era mi novia? Entonces ella pensaría que solo me estaba enrollando con esa chica. Nota mental: No decirle nada de nada y dejar que el 'Encanto Wilde' La hiciera olvidarse de todo.

Continuaba corriendo detrás de ella intentando alcanzarla, pero sentía que mis piernas no me respondían y fue cuando en ese instante vi como Zanahorias subió al ascensor cerrando la puerta casi en mis narices.

Entonces un latigazo de terror atravesó mi espina dorsal. Podía apostar que estaba pálido, incluso me sentía mareado. El aire no entraba en mis pulmones con normalidad, el suelo se movía. Estaba en problemas. Tenía mucho miedo, además recuerden aquella noche cuando escuche cuando Zanahorias le confesaba a Fru Fru que había un chico que le gustaba así que todo se estaba complicando y todavía no me sentía preparado para que destruyeran mis sentimientos.

Se que pensaran que soy un zorro miedoso, pero ¿Qué podía hacer? Huía del amor, huía de mi parte sentimental y romántica, huía como un gato asustado y estaba más que claro que necesitaba ayuda profesional y el número de emergencia estaba en mi lista de contactos.

Saqué mi teléfono móvil de mi bolsillo y cuando estaba a punto de marcar me di cuenta de que mis patas temblaban. Estaba en shock, no era capaz de reaccionar, era como si estuviera hecho piedra.

"¿Ya te enteraste de que hare una fiesta hoy en la noche?" De pronto escuche la voz de Benjamín jadeando.

Increíble pero no lo había visto llegar, tenía sus patas en las rodillas y levantando uno de sus dedos para que le diera tiempo de recuperarse. Las manos me sudaban y el estómago me daba un vuelco, pero no le daría un motivo para crear un chisme nuevo así que como pude esboce una sonrisa intentando mantener la calma.

"¿Iras a la fiesta?" Me pregunto el cheetah intentando llamar mi atención dando saltitos de emoción. Parecía que no le importaba su falta de condición porque aún jadeaba.

Parecía que me había perdido la mitad de la conversación, así que cerré los ojos un segundo mientras me frotaba la cabeza, necesitaba tranquilizarme.

"¿Me estas escuchando?" Me reclamo enojado Benjamín con los brazos a sus costados y recargando todo el peso en una pierna. Una pose que siempre hace cuando está molesto.

"Claro que iré a la fiesta, me llamo Nick y mi apellido es Wilde, eso significa que no falto a ninguna fiesta" Dije dándome la vuelta para subirme al ascensor, en realidad no estaba seguro a que fiesta se refería, pero me daba igual necesitaba escapar de ese cheetah molesto.

"¡Espera Nick! Ahí no acaba el chisme, Francine me dijo que se enteró de que Judy ira al baile de invierno con Jack Savage. Me han dicho varios que tienen tiempo observando a esa liebre y que en realidad parece que siente algo por ella"

"¿Cómo te enteras de esos chismes?" Me di la vuelta mirando cara a cara a Benjamín, lo pregunté de una forma en la que no se notara que mi sangre hervía por dentro _'¡Maldito conejo endemoniado me las iba a pagar todas en el baile de invierno!'_ Pensé.

Benjamín tenía un brillo de orgullo en sus ojos "Porque todos me aman aquí en el precinto" De pronto suspiro y se quedó en silencio y dijo en voz baja "Bueno… no en realidad… les di una deliciosa galleta con chispas de chocolate"

"¿Por qué lo has hecho?" Pregunte algo sorprendido, era increíble que Benjamín sobornara con sus queridas galletas.

"Tú me estas ayudando a conseguir mi cita y creo que es información que te puede servir"

"¿Me estas ayudando?" Le pregunte con una ceja levantada algo incrédulo, ya que como saben tenía un plan en mente para conseguirle a Benjamín la cita, pero no estaba muy seguro de que funcionaria.

"Si, pero tendrás que conseguir que la chica que me gusta vaya a la fiesta, yo seguiré las instrucciones de la lista que me has dado y recuerda que tu tiempo de conseguirme la cita se está acabando… tik tok tik tok tik tok"

"Si me disculpas tengo cosas que hacer" Puse mis patas en los bolsillos, me di media vuelta y me alejé subiendo el elevador hacia la cafetería del precinto ¡Necesitaba un café muy cargado y un par de aspirinas!

Cuando salí del ascensor a lo lejos vi a Zanahorias que no estaba sola y me puse nervioso el solo ver que era el conejo rallado, parecía que no era mi día de buena suerte ¿Enserio que demonios estaba pasando?

Entre a la cafetería intentando que no me viera Zanahorias, lo bueno es que estaban a una distancia considerable así que utilice mis dones de zorro escurridizo, aunque me seguía hirviendo la sangre y necesitaba un plan ¿Por qué demonios todavía mantenía la esperanza de que ella se fijaría en mí? Sonreí irónicamente y me abofeteé mentalmente ya que ese no era momento de lloriquear.

Comencé a servirme el café recargando mi cabeza en mi hombro mientras que veía a lo lejos como Zanahoria hablaba con el estúpido de Jack. Frustrado puse mis ojos en blanco, dejé mi teléfono móvil enseguida de la cafetera y volví a intentar poner atención a lo que estaba haciendo repitiéndome mentalmente:

' _Que no te afecte…No, no quieres matar a Jack…Claro que si… Si muere la liebre todos seremos felices… mejor que no te afecte' …_

Mientras tanto en la mente de Judy había una lucha de pensamientos encontrados. Se había dado cuenta de que su comentario la delataría y estando sola en archivos con el zorro la única opción era ¡Correr! ¿Cómo había sido tan tonta de soltar lo que sabía de la tal Zara? Pero huir tal vez funcionaria.

Mientras se alejaba recordaba lo guapa que era esa tal Zara. Suspiraba y corría al mismo tiempo que trataba de mantenerse fuera del alcance del zorro, por suerte entro al ascensor rápidamente manteniendo la esperanza de que su huida sería un éxito y así no tendría que darle explicaciones a Nick.

Al subirse al ascensor ella se dio un golpecito en la nariz y después le cerró la puerta a Nick en la cara presionando el botón al piso donde se encontraba la cafetería lo más rápido que le permitieron sus reflejos.

Mientras subía por el ascensor Judy relajo sus hombros y cerró los ojos ¿Ir al baile de invierno con Nick? ¿Era un sueño o habría despertado en un mundo paralelo? Tenía que estar coqueteando con ella o todo era una broma, su corazón se sentía acelerado y sus pulgas zoombis no dejaban de brincar ya que eran incapaces de asimilar todo lo que había pasado en las últimas horas.

De pronto ¡Clin! El sonido del elevador indicó que ya había llegado al piso. Judy corrió por el pasillo para entrar a la cafetería necesitaba otra dosis de un café bien cargado y esperaba con todas sus fuerzas que Nick no la alcanzara y si lo hacía tal vez lo atacaría con un tenedor ¡Eso era un caso de vida o muerte!

"¡Oficial Hoops la estaba buscando!" Escucho Judy a sus espaldas.

' _¡Oh no!'_ Pensó Judy frenando en seco, esa no era la voz de Nick si no la de… ¿Jack Savage? Y por el tono no parecía muy contento ¿Ahora en que problema se había metido? Tenía que admitir que se sentía asustada, tenía que mentalizarse de dibujar una sonrisa mientras se volteaba.

"Disculpe agente Savage… Estaba algo ocupada" Dijo Judy fingiendo tranquilidad, aunque en realidad se quería morir al solo observar los ojos de la liebre mirándola molesto. Sentía pánico, pero no olvidaba que sabía que era un cretino y seguir huyendo ya no era una opción.

"Necesitamos hablar en privado" Dijo Jack Savage en tono molesto caminando con pasos rápidos hacia su oficina.

Judy tomo aire tratando de afrontar el problema siguiéndolo y entonces fue cuando levanto la mirada viendo a Nick en la cafetería que parecía estar tranquilo. Ella pensaba que a veces le gustaría saber que pasaba dentro de la cabeza de ese zorro.

Ella seguía caminando detrás de Jack, miro la hora en su teléfono móvil y se dio cuenta que casi era tiempo de que terminara su turno y apartando su mente de lo que acababa de ocurrir con Nick, entro tras la liebre a la oficina decidida a que fuera lo que fuera que tendría que hablar con Jack Savage lo afrontaría.

"Pase oficial Hoops" Dijo Jack entrando en la oficina y cerrando la puerta tras ellos.

Dentro de la oficina Judy se sentó y al ver la mirada de él fija en ella se sintió paralizada.

"Oficial Hoops sé que tal vez piense que yo soy el malo de la película, pero de lo que tenemos que hablar es de un tema algo complicado y que nada de lo que hablemos saldrá de esta oficina"

"¿Qué es lo que sucede?" Preguntó ella algo preocupada, eso había comenzado peor que la conversación que habían tenido en la mañana en esa misma oficina.

"Me he enterado de que Carol una ardilla que fue arrestada por narcóticos y que fue trasladada al pabellón psiquiátrico del Hospital General de Zootopia tenía la intención de presentar una demanda contra la policía de Zootopia especialmente dirigido hacia la 'Oficial Judy Hoops' por brutalidad policial ya que se llevó a cabo un interrogatorio policial abusivo y sin seguir las normatividades establecidas" Dijo Jack clavando sus ojos azules en ella y haciendo una expresión que Judy nunca antes le había visto, era obvio que estaba muy molesto.

"Eso no es verdad" Aseguró Judy sintiendo que el corazón se le detenía por un angustioso momento y prosiguió "Yo solo quería investigar qué era lo que le había ocurrido y ella comenzó a gritar y a rasguñar su rostro con sus garras. Intenté protegerla tomando sus patas para que no cayera al piso y no se hiciera más daño" Termino ella sintiendo como el aire se le escapaba de los pulmones, mientras comenzaba a sentir escalofríos por todo su cuerpo.

"Oficial Hoops ya habíamos hablado esta mañana de esto, a mí me gusta que todo vaya bien y la tranquilidad. No necesitamos que nadie venga con demandas y comenzar a provocar pánico" Murmuraba Jack molesto con sus ojos aún clavados en ella y apoyando sus codos en el escritorio.

Judy apartó la mirada bajando su cabeza y cerrando sus ojos con la finalidad de ocultar su expresión. Había cometido un error era como si todo ese caso la estuviera dejando exhausta, se obligó a respirar hondo, solamente respirar.

"Oficial Hoops estamos hablando de algo muy grave" Dijo Jack sin apartar su mirada.

Judy solo dejo escapar un suspiro.

"Por suerte me enteré de que el abogado que representa a la chica es Conchili Gonzales" Murmuro Jack.

Judy se estremeció, conocía perfectamente a ese abogado, era el mismo que había representado a Bosk el caimán que había confesado el asesinato del oso Max. Todos le llaman el 'Abogado del diablo' porque siempre intentaba destruir cualquier testimonio por parte de la policía, era el más odiado en todo el precinto uno, pero a pesar del miedo que le daba un enfrentamiento con ese tal Conchili, Judy estaba decidida a luchar por la verdad.

Jack seguía con la mirada clavada en ella visiblemente molesto como si tratara de averiguar cada uno de sus pensamientos. La mirada de esa liebre la ponía nerviosa, no podía negar que era guapo por eso hacía que todas las chicas a su alrededor se comportaran de forma estúpida, pero a ella nadie la engañaba algo tenía que esconder ese perfecto agente del ZBI.

"Logré hablar con el abogado antes de que se presentará la demanda y llegué a un arreglo. Por suerte nadie se ha enterado" Dijo Jack en voz baja con los ojos entrecerrados sin quitar su mirada de la coneja.

Ella se agacho y dejo que sus orejas le cubrieran la cara. Mientras trataba de asimilar todo lo que acababa de escuchar murmurando "Agente Savage no tiene por qué ayudarme yo puedo demostrar de lo que me acusan es mentira"

"Ya te he dicho que me he encargado de eso y para mí no es ningún problema. Aquí no ha pasado nada, pero les aseguro que esta será la última vez. No pueden continuar afectando mi caso" Dijo Jack subiendo el tono de su voz.

Judy abrió los ojos incrédula ¿Lo que estaba escuchando era verdad? Jack poseía las suficientes influencias como para ayudarla. La liebre la había salvado de un escándalo, pero algo en su interior le decía que no podía confiar en él.

"Oficial Hoops lo repetiré: quiero que sea la última vez que hablemos sobre esto. Yo ya les había advertido que se enfocaran en el caso del concejal, pero parece que en el precinto uno de la ciudad de Zootopia los oficiales hacen lo que les da la gana" Decía Jack tomando un folio con los archivos del caso.

"Agente Savage, con todo respeto de lo que han intentado acusarme es falso, además la agencia del ZBI tampoco es tan perfecta y lo digo por los rumores que se escuchan sobre sus métodos para conseguir confesiones"

Jack clavo su mirada en Judy dejando el folio en el escritorio y ella se sintió nerviosa. No era momento para cuestionar otras agencias y mucho menos el ZBI. Por esta vez se había salvado, sabía que el caso que tenían que resolver era un trabajo duro. Quizá tenía razón Jack y tenían que enfocarse en el caso del concejal.

"Tenemos que andar con cuidado por esa razón les dije que se mantuvieran enfocados en mi caso y en este momento lo único que me importa es que me obedezcas" Dijo Jack pasándose una de sus patas por detrás de su cabeza.

Judy solo suspiro en silencio no había nada que pudiera decir, no tenía otra opción más que seguir las órdenes de la liebre.

"Digamos que nadie se enterará y seguiremos siendo un equipo" Recalco Jack guiñando un ojo y continuó "Adoptaremos la posición de que la acusación nunca existió y nuestra investigación seguirá en pie" Dijo Jack adoptando un gesto astuto propio de alguien al mando.

Y entonces Judy se levantó y se despidió de Jack, en realidad había huido de esa oficina, Jack era conocido por sus cambios de humor abruptos y sus decisiones intempestivas, muchos consideraban que por esa razón había logrado ser uno de los mejores agentes del ZBI. Pero para ella era increíble que nadie se diera cuenta del rey harpía que era. El miedo y la empatía eran dos cosas poderosas y la liebre endemoniada era el dueño de ambas.

Nick en la cafetería del precinto fingía una sonrisa mientras esperaba que su café quedara listo. Era mejor olvidar el incómodo comentario de Judy refiriéndose a Zara.

"Tu celular está vibrando" Nick escucho una voz detrás de él "No es que lo estuviera mirando, pero…"

El zorro dejo de prestar atención a la cafetera y al dar la vuelta no podía creer lo que veía. La suerte había estado de su lado a pesar de todo y la tigresa con la cual Benjamín necesitaba la cita le estaba hablando.

"Hola Diana ¿Qué hay de nuevo?" Saludo Nick a la tigresa.

"Un poco aburrida…lo de siempre ya sabes" Contestó ella dándole una mordida a una galleta bajando su mirada.

"Bueno… Si tu vida es un poco aburrida tengo la solución para ti ¿Recuerdas a Benjamín? El cheetah de la recepción, es un gran chico, sabe cómo divertirse y hará una fiesta hoy por la noche y deberías de ir"

"Ah ¿Una fiesta? En la casa de ese cheetah" Dijo Diana animada.

"Si y será una fiesta increíble" Respondió el zorro, encogiendo los hombros y apoyándose contra la mesa. Esa era la oportunidad que había estado esperando.

"Me encantaría… pero me resultaría extraño ir"

"¿Por qué?" Le pregunto Nick mientras se vertía el café ya listo en su taza y volteaba a ver a esa hermosa chica que parecía un poco avergonzada por la invitación del zorro.

"¿Qué se supone que voy a decirles a todos? Es raro, pero al trabajar en el área administrativa del precinto no conozco muy bien a Benjamín y además no me ha invitado" Dijo ella bajando la mirada de nuevo.

"Lo entiendo, pero yo te estoy invitando y apuesto que después de cinco minutos todos querrán ser tus amigos. Deberías de ir" Nick sugirió con una sonrisa "Podrás conocer a todos ¿No crees?"

El zorro no podía creer que estuviera animando a Diana a asistir a una fiesta, era obvio que era una chica muy conservadora pero ya era tiempo de que Benjamín tuviera su cita y no solo lo hacía por salvar su pellejo que era algo que estaba en juego.

"Bueno…. No tengo planes esta noche así que cuenta conmigo" Dijo ella dejando escapar una risita nerviosa.

"Pásame tu número y te mandare la dirección" Con una sonrisa Nick tomo su teléfono móvil listo para guardar el número de Diana.

Mientras la tigresa le daba su número, el zorro se dio cuenta que su celular no dejaba de vibrar porque había recibido un mensaje de Zara y en cuanto logro despedirse de Diana rápidamente él tomo un sorbo de su café como si fuera un trago de tequila.

La zorra de hielo había resurgido del infierno ¿Lo pueden imaginar? Pobre zorro, era lo último que necesitaba ese día. Dudo un momento en acabar con ese suplicio y borrar el mensaje, pero su curiosidad lo obligo a leerlo:

 _Solo quisiera recuperar el tiempo perdido. Fue una noche increíble y quisiera volver a verte, mi Nicky llámame_

No la soportaba, una sensación desagradable le recorrió el cuerpo, los mensajes de Zara le perturbaban, ya que los sentimientos hacia ella hacía mucho que habían muerto y estaban profundamente enterrados. Judy Hoops era la única chica que estaba en su mente.

Después de dejar la oficina de Jack Savage, Judy regreso a su cubículo donde guardo los archivos del caso y al darse cuenta de que era la hora de salida y por suerte parecía que Nick no la había estado buscando entonces pensó que sería una buena idea ir a tomar una ducha para poder despejar su mente, así que corrió hacia las duchas del precinto como si el premio fuera la última taza de café que quedara en Zootopia.

Se apresuro a bajar las escaleras. Sus piernas siguieron moviéndose automáticamente hasta la puerta de los baños.

Ella tomo su bolsa de aseo de su casillero, vio una ducha abierta y se apresuró corriendo la cortina hasta asegurarse que estaba bien cerrada, se desvistió y dejo su uniforme colgado en el exterior.

El agua siempre tardaba demasiado en calentarse. La ducha individual era pequeña y pero al ser pequeña ella tenía espacio suficiente para poder estirar los brazos por delante. Su mente viajo hasta Bunnyburrows y su vida en casa. Distraída sin querer tiro la ropa limpia al suelo mojado. El agua caía sobre esta y la empapa por completo.

"Agggghhh" gruño mientras cerro el grifo del agua con rabia y se envolvió con la toalla dándose cuenta de que toda su ropa estaba totalmente mojada.

La única opción que le quedaba era ir a buscar un uniforme limpio y seco. El cuarto de lavandería quedaba relativamente cerca de las regaderas solo había un pasillo que los conectaba y en realidad siempre estaba solo, así que tomó la decisión de arriesgarse y corrió por el pasillo esperando con todas sus fuerzas que nadie la viera. En ese instante en el que casi llegaba a ese cuarto ella sintió una mirada, no podía ser ¿Era Nick? Había estado tratando de huir del zorro y lo había estropeado en cuestión de minutos.

"Nick ¿Qué es lo que ocurre? ¿Por qué me persigues? Pensé que ya te habías marchado" Dijo ella intentando que su tono fuera autoritario, pero su voz se escuchaba como un alarido aferrándose a la suave tela de la toalla y comprobando que le cubría su cuerpo.

Nick la miraba y solo esbozaba una sonrisa sin decir nada.

"¿No me has oído? Te he preguntado ¿Porque me persigues?" Repetía Judy, intentando sonar más amable esa vez.

La expresión en el rostro de Nick se intensifico y dijo "Solo te estaba buscando"

Judy se giró ignorando al zorro, trato de abrir la puerta, pero estaba trabada. El picaporte parecía resistirse, lo giro a la derecha a la izquierda, empujo la puerta y ¡No se abrió!

"¿Te importaría ayudarme abrir la puerta para que pueda vestirme?" Dijo Judy mirando molesta al zorro y es que él ni siquiera parecía darse cuenta de que estaba envuelta en una toalla. O tal vez sí, pero parecía darle lo mismo.

"No seas tan creída Zanahorias… No te estoy mirando" Dijo Nick cubriéndose la cara con sus patas escapándosele una sonrisa.

Sin saber cómo responderle a ese zorro, ella resoplo e intento abrir de nuevo la puerta, pero parecía que continuaba trabada. En realidad, estaba molesta ¿Cómo debía reaccionar? Eso de 'Ni siquiera te estoy mirando' Solo podía significar que la encontraba muy poco atractiva entonces no solo tenía que luchar contra Zara, sino que también tenía que gustarle.

El zorro camino hacia la puerta sin mirar a Judy, y sonrió. Empujó hacia abajo el viejo picaporte y la puerta se abrió fácilmente.

"Se me olvidaba que eres un zorro mañoso" Le dijo Judy muy seria apartándolo de su camino.

"Solo si me lo pides tú… Zanahorias" Dijo Nick guiñándole un ojo.

Judy puso sus ojos en blanco, azotando la puerta.

Y después de cinco minutos…

"¿Has acabado ya?" Pregunto del otro lado de la puerta Nick, agotando la poca paciencia que le quedaba a la coneja.

"¿Por qué eres tan desagradable Nick? Yo no te hecho nada ¿Qué narices te pasa?" Grito mucho más alto de lo que pretendía hacerlo Judy saliendo con su uniforme limpio y observando a Nick en silencio.

Ella al menos esperaba una disculpa de su parte…. Pero de pronto se echó a reír. No le gustan los conflictos y Nick era el último animal en Zootopia con el que quería tener una pelea.

"Nick y Judy los he estado buscando por todas partes" Dijo dramáticamente Benjamín mirándonos a los dos fijamente.

Judy solamente pensaba que con Nick deseaba que funcionaran las cosas, pero con su elección de chicas con las que salía por lo que había comprobado la noche anterior y sus bromas en ocasiones no lo tenía tan claro.

"No quiero hablar con ese zorro" Las palabras se le escaparon a ella antes de que pudiera detenerlas.

Benja miro a Nick y los dos se echaron a reír ¿Por qué se estaban riendo esos dos? La paciencia de Judy ya se había agitado.

"Tanto tiempo con este zorro ya sabes cómo es" Dijo Benjamín con una sonrisa.

Genial. Así que básicamente lo que quería decir el cheetah era, sencillamente, Nick era desagradable por naturaleza pensó Judy.

"Esta noche hare una fiesta en mi casa y no pueden faltar" Gritó el cheetah dando pequeños brincos.

"Estos días no me van mucho las fiestas. Además, tengo que ir a comprar algunas cosas" Contestó Judy con una pequeña mentira ya que estaba lista para huir del precinto uno apartando a Nick de su camino.

Nick seguía con su sonrisa.

"Vamos Judy, solo por esta noche y salir no te hará daño" Insistió Benjamín.

"No le creas a la coneja… De seguro que quiere terminar de ver su peli de Furrmeo y Julieta" Dijo Nick riendo de nuevo. Indicando de manera sutil que prestaría solo la suficiente atención como para mofarse de ella.

"¡Ni se te ocurra ver esa peli! Aún tengo pesadillas y dure deprimido dos semanas además la fiesta la he organizado yo así que no puedes decir que no. Vamos… Judy…por favor" Dijo Benjamín uniendo sus patas dramáticamente rogándole a la coneja.

"No lo sé y no… no quiero" Dijo Judy.

"Hay que pena, estaba deseando pasar un buen rato contigo Zanahorias…. Bueno Benja cuenta conmigo tal vez hoy sea la noche de encontrar una hermosa chica" Dijo Nick de una manera tan sarcástica que a Judy le daban ganas de tirarle con algo en la cabeza.

El lado celoso de ella para ese momento era bastante grande ¿Era tan cínico el zorro mañoso que aun saliendo con la zorra todavía quería conseguir otra chica? Eso la hacía morirse de los celos por dentro y su lado competitivo quería demostrarle a ese engreído zorro que se equivocaba.

"Pues ahora que lo dices… tal vez ir a la fiesta no es mala idea y tal vez encuentre un chico guapo" Replico ella con la sonrisa más dulce que consiguió esbozar "¡Sera divertido!"

Nick sacudió la cabeza con incredulidad y Benjamín comenzó a chillar de alegría envolviéndola con sus brazos para darle un fuerte apretón.

"¡Bien lo pasaremos increíble!" Exclamo el cheetah.

Judy salió casi corriendo del precinto uno, cuando en la puerta de salida se encontró de frente con Conchili Gonzales que vestía un traje negro elegante y sujetando su usual maletín negro y su cara de pocos amigos, bueno a decir la verdad al ser un perro de la raza pug siempre tenía la piel arrugada así que era difícil darse cuenta cuando estaba de buen humor, algo que nunca parecía que ocurriera con el abogado del diablo.

La coneja no había esperado encontrárselo antes de salir así que simplemente lo ignoro pasando a su lado, ya era su hora de salida y no iba arruinar la tarde discutiendo con un abogado sin ética.

"¡Oye!" La siguió Conchili "¿Por qué tan de prisa oficial Hoops?"

Judy siguió caminando sin prestarle atención a las palabras de ese pug ya que tenía una manera sin filtro para acercarse a los miembros de la policía y ella por su parte odiaba a abogados como ese.

"La próxima vez no será tan fácil que tu novio te salve" Dijo el pug en voz baja con una sonrisa burlona.

Judy se sentía avergonzada por ello, pero eso no le impidió a que se diera la vuelta y se acercara a Conchili diciendo "Procura no acusar a nadie sin pruebas la próxima vez. Si no ya sabes que puedes pasarlo mal por difamación"

"Lo que tú digas" Conchili dijo levantando una ceja con expresión burlona.

La reacción de Judy no había sido lo que el abogado había anticipado, pero aun así no se iba a dejar intimidar por esa coneja.

Judy salió inmediatamente del precinto uno lo más lejos que podía de ese abogado, caminaba por la calle hacia su departamento dando pequeños brincos lo hacía porque se sentía frustrada. Era increíble que la intentaran acusar con mentiras y estaba atrapada entre sacrificarse e ir con Jack al baile o seguirle el juego al zorro, el cual parecía que le estaba coqueteando y la había invitado al baile, además que no sabía que exactamente era esa tal Zara ¡¿Porque su vida se había complicado tanto?!

Definitivamente era todo mejor cuando su vida sentimental era totalmente nula y solo se sentía feliz con soñar con los besos de Nick.

Sonó su móvil ¿Quién le marcaba a esa hora? Miro la pantalla. No, no podía ser. Era Loui, coloco el móvil en silencio. Pero una voz en su interior comenzó a hacerla sentir mal, quizá la gata necesitaba su ayuda así que descolgó rápidamente.

"¿Sí?" Pregunto Judy nerviosa.

"¡Judy tienes que salir conmigo esta noche!" Decía Loui gritando.

La coneja conocía ese tono, era el tono de Loui en el que era una orden.

"No puedo Loui" Contestó la coneja mientras planeaba apartar el teléfono de su oreja mientras seguía caminando.

"Saldrás conmigo hoy en la noche" Gritó Loui de nuevo no iba a aceptar un no por respuesta, después de haber visto a Judy tan deprimida la noche anterior.

Del otro lado de la línea Judy se quedó en silencio, no, eso no era posible esa noche tenía una misión y era ir a la fiesta de Benjamín así que la decisión estaba tomada no saldría con esa gata loca.

"¿Quieres que le cuente a tu adorado zorro que lo estuvimos espiando?" Preguntó Loui en tono de chantaje.

A Judy le entraron ganas de golpear a Loui ¿Cómo se atrevía a decir eso? Se suponía que era su amiga ¿No? Trato de tranquilizarse y dijo con voz tranquila:

"Tengo una fiesta con mis compañeros del trabajo"

"¿Una fiesta con policías? ¡Que aburrido! De seguro que se ponen a husmear, alguno que otro sale arrestado y vaya que a los policías les gusta acusar"

"¡Loui! Se te olvida que soy policía" Dijo Judy alzando la voz parando en el semáforo antes de cruzar la calle, dándose cuenta de que un gato y una jirafa que estaban enseguida de ella habían volteado a verla.

"Emmmm si perdón… "Susurro Loui no quería meterse en problemas con la coneja, a veces era un poco imprudente y lo sabía, pero era muy divertido.

"Necesitare tu ayuda para arreglarme para la fiesta ¿Qué dices?¡Recuerda que debo luchar contra esa zorra!" Dijo Judy mientras cruzaba la calle llegando hacia la acera.

Loui trago en seco.

"Si no me ayudas seré la coneja más infeliz de toda Zootopia y la culpa será toda tuya ¿Quieres cargar ese peso contra tu espalda o vas a ayudarme?" Decía Judy en un tono que daba compasión

"¿Qué también les enseñan a chantajear en la academia de policía?"

"¡Loui!" Volvió a gritar Judy.

"Bueno… se me da bien arreglar desastres inminentes creo que sería divertido ¡Acepto!"

"Gracias Loui" Decía Judy mientras daba pequeños brincos sobre la acera.

Entonces Judy paro en seco, era increíble y por un momento pensó que lo estaba imaginando ¿Podía tener tan mala suerte? De cruzarse en el camino de el gran agente Jack Savage, a decir verdad, seguía muy cerca del precinto uno así que no era tan difícil encontrárselo, pero para ella esa liebre era el cretino más grande de toda Zootopia.

Con un movimiento rápido la coneja se ocultó en un callejón, el mismo donde había visto a Nick besando a Zara, esos recuerdos provocaron que se le revolviera el estómago.

"¿Qué pasa coneja?" Preguntó Loui haciendo que Judy reaccionara.

La coneja estaba tan distraída tratando de ocultarse de Jack y los recuerdos que tenia de ese callejón que se le había olvidado que estaba hablando con Loui.

"Nada … Loui nos vemos en mi departamento en una hora ¡Adiós!" Colgó inmediatamente sin dejar que la gata le respondiera.

Judy sintió como se le relajaban los músculos al ver que la liebre no la había visto, al menos por ese momento, pero entonces comenzó a rodearle un pensamiento por su cabeza ¿Seria que Jack Savage el más cretino del mundo mundial estaba invitado a la fiesta?

Se encogió de hombros y siguió caminando, ya eran demasiadas emociones para un solo día.

 _Una hora más tarde…._

Nick por su parte había caminado hacia el distrito de Sahara Square, para él todo había dejado de tener importancia desde que se había enterado de que Judy iría al baile de invierno con la liebre endemoniada. Por fin, se le había ocurrido una idea que tal vez le ayudaría y sabiendo que se encontraba cerca de la casa de Spunky así que con fuerza camino unas cuadras, cruzo la calle y golpeo la puerta de la casa del lobo al no tener respuesta toco el timbre unas diez veces seguidas.

"Espera, espera ya voy" Escuchó la voz del lobo del otro lado de la puerta.

Spunky abrió la puerta, se veía un poco más delgado y unas ojeras enormes se podían notar a través de su pelaje enmarcándole los ojos y su pijama blanca no le ayudaba en nada.

Nick lo siguió por el pasillo hasta entrar a la habitación del lobo. Andrew se levantó de un sofá apagando la consola de videojuegos a saludar a Nick. La cama estaba hecha y a diferencia de lo que estaban todos acostumbrados a ver en el cuarto de ese lobo la ropa no estaba en el suelo. Todo estaba perfectamente en su lugar como la foto de una revista de diseño de interiores.

Spunky se quedó de pie y no dijo nada. Andrew se enfocó en el televisor de nuevo. Después de unos minutos, el zorro se sentó al lado de Andrew.

"¿Qué es lo que te trae por aquí?" Pregunto finalmente Spunky.

"¿Estas bien? Hemos estado preocupados por ti" Nick dijo mirando directamente a los ojos del lobo.

"Ya se ha ido el dolor, ya estoy bien" Dijo Spunky encogiéndose de hombros.

"Necesitaba saber si estabas bien y si quieres seguir con el caso" Nick no estaba seguro de cuanto decirle a Spunky, estaba realmente preocupado por su amigo.

El zorro se sintió mareado de pronto, toda esa investigación era tan estresante, pero ese no era un buen momento para sentirse mal. Pensó en todo lo que le había dicho Zara la noche anterior, el asunto de los priones ya se lo había explicado al lobo, pero en solo pensarlo comenzó a sentir algo muy desagradable en su estómago.

"He encontrado un poco de información sobre los priones en los expedientes, pero creo que he tenido una mejor idea ¡Lograre entrar al sitio de la Agencia de Seguridad Nacional de Zootopia!" Le explico Spunky mientras se sentaba frente a su computadora y comenzaba a teclear a toda velocidad.

"¿En serio? ¿La Agencia de Seguridad Nacional? ¿La ASNZ?" Pregunto Nick sorprendido.

"Si ya escuchaste" Gruñó Spunky.

"Estas loco… Si nos descubren nos meteríamos en un gran problema" Decía Nick preocupado.

"Creo que hace tiempo que estamos metidos en un gran problema zorro así que no veo cual es la diferencia"

"Te puedo ayudar con el firewall" Señaló Andrew con tranquilidad "Si quieres, es decir ya lo penetre una vez"

"Ay por favor ¿Quién no ha hecho eso? Si es lo más fácil" Dijo Spunky poniendo sus ojos en blanco "Supongo que tuviste cuidado de asegurarte de que nunca nadie se enterara ¿Verdad?"

"Bueno… si claro, mi plan no era presumirles"

De pronto Nick comenzó a reírse en voz baja, esos dos siempre estaban peleando, pero a pesar de todo era increíble la ayuda que les estaban brindando ya que penetrar el sitio de La Agencia de Seguridad Nacional de Zootopia sería algo que sin duda les ayudaría a encontrar que laboratorios estaban haciendo ensayos con priones ya que allí se guardaba toda la información delicada y clasificada.

La ASNZ era famosa por tener un firewall impenetrable, era obvio que no querían que toda esa información clasificada cayera en los animales equivocados. Todos los días la agencia tenía que luchar contra los miles de piratas cibernéticos que intentaban entrar a sus servidores.

"El disparo que me han dado es parte del nuevo plan que estoy ideando" Dijo Spunky apartándose del monitor de la computadora.

"¿Qué estas pesando Spunky?" Preguntó Nick sorprendido ¿Cómo a ese lobo se le ocurrían tantas ideas?

"Regresar a Jimmy Di Club y entrar con toda la artillería" Dijo Spunky en un tono calmado sin dejar de teclear frente al monitor.

"Sería algo arriesgado y no tenemos muchas armas" Dijo Andrew poniendo sus ojos en blanco.

"Si correcto, ese es un problema. Pero tengo un plan" Dijo Spunky con un poco más de seriedad.

"Bueno y ¿De qué se trata ese plan maestro que tienes?" Preguntó Nick algo curioso.

"Inutilizare el servidor principal. Los dejaremos sin energía eléctrica, así inhabilitaremos sus defensas y estarán estancados tratando de reactivar todo y la seguridad que tienen en el club no creo que sea del mismo nivel de la que tenían en la bodega"

Nick se sentía nervioso estaba preocupado por el siguiente paso, pero solo dijo "Esta bien"

"Antes de eso investigare que tipo de sistema de seguridad es el que tienen y luego entraremos. Debemos de verificar que realmente estén conduciendo experimentos en el club o qué clase de conexión tiene todo esto y así descubrir antes de que puedan ocultar cualquier cosa"

"Hablare con Judy…" Murmuro Nick, pensando que era increíble y arriesgado el plan que había ideado el lobo.

"Solo confía en mi" Dijo Spunky con una sonrisa.

Spunky no iba a salir del caso tan fácil, se había identificado con el trabajo que hacían. Le gustaba la idea de ayudar a otros animales. Además, Nick y Judy le habían pedido ayuda en un momento idóneo. Fue más o menos tres meses después de que decidiera ser un hacker de los buenos, cuando al fin había logrado salirse del sistema.

De pronto el silencio se volvió lo bastante incómodo. Seguramente Spunky estaba pensando que decir para cambiar de tema, esa era la oportunidad de Nick para pedirle ayuda al lobo.

"Necesito su ayuda, iré a una fiesta hoy en la noche y…necesito conquistar a una chica"

"¡No! ¿En serio?" El gesto de sorpresa de Spunky fue exagerado.

Andrew observo a Nick con una sonrisa burlona.

"Vamos Nick solo deja tu lado idiota de lado y listo" Dijo Spunky

"Es esa coneja ¿Cierto?" Preguntó Andrew con una sonrisa burlona.

"Si… bueno me he enterado de que un idiota la ha invitado al baile de invierno… ese maldito no puede ir con ella ¿Entienden? Quizá está enamorada de él por pensar que es su héroe" Nick tomo asiento y murmuro "Y yo estaré acabado" Confesó el zorro bajando sus orejas.

"Entonces significa que tienes que enamorarla" Sonrió Spunky.

"O depende de que quieras con ella" Dijo Andrew.

"Hacerla feliz" Murmuro Nick, era increíble que les estaba contando eso.

"Creo que no hablas con la persona adecuada" Dijo entre risas Andrew comiendo un chocolate y tirando el empaque al piso.

"¡Claro! Es que estás hablando con Andrew 'Me acuesto con todas las chicas'" Dijo Spunky lanzando una mirada asesina al pequeño lobo indicándole que estaba prohibido tirar basura en su habitación.

"Amigo esto es un código 10, emergencia de chica, necesitamos un plan" Dijo Spunky tomando su computadora portátil.

"No sé porque todo lo quiere resolver con su computadora si solo necesito concejos para comenzar bien y no arruinarlo todo" Dijo Nick poniendo los ojos en blanco.

"Porque sabe hacer como su computadora le entienda y haga lo que quiere que haga. Supongo que nunca ha podido descifrar como lograr lo mismo con una chica" Decía Andrew riendo a lo bajo en tono burlón.

"¡Espera, espera, espera!" Grito Spunky dirigiéndose a Nick" ¿Has escuchado lo que dijiste? Por primera vez escucho que quieres comenzar las cosas bien"

El zorro intento no atragantarse con su propia saliva.

Andrew no pudo evitar reírse, a lo cual Nick le aventó un cojín a la cara al lobo para que dejara de burlarse de él. Las risas se convirtieron en carcajadas y en la habitación de Spunky por un momento los problemas con el caso se desvanecieron.

Judy se encontraba en su departamento algo sorprendida, no dejaba de verse al espejo y aunque se sentía algo diferente tenía que reconocer que no había quedado mal. Aunque notaba algo de maquillaje en su pelaje la gata había elegido bien los colores.

El vestido, o más bien el pedazo de tela que Loui había elegido para ella era negro que dejaba ver su sujetador. La falda apenas lograba cubrirle los muslos, y ella no paraba de darle tirones a la tela tratando de cubrir su pelaje. Se sentía algo incomoda, entonces comenzó a observar uno de sus vestidos que usualmente llevaba en la granja de sus padres, era sin duda su preferido o al menos se sentía mucho más cómoda con ese que con el que llevaba puesto.

"¡No! ¡Ni pienses en ponerte ese!" Gritó Loui ya cansada de convencer a la coneja para que por una vez en su vida se vistiera como una chica de verdad.

"¿Por qué? ¿Qué tiene de malo?" Preguntó Judy intentando ocultar lo ofendida que se sentía.

"Nada… Solo que es muy largo y si quieres ganarle a Nick a esa Zorra necesitas mostrar más pelaje" Dijo Loui en tono de regaño.

"Pero ya sabes… estoy acostumbrada a usar vestidos que me cubren hasta debajo de la rodilla" Contestó Judy, sin saber si Loui era consciente de que ella se sentía ofendida.

"Es bonito… pero es demasiado formal y ya hemos hablado coneja hoy tienes que demostrarle a ese zorro que tú eres más bonita que esa zorra" Dijo con toda la sinceridad del mundo.

"¿Y ahora que paso con ese zorro?" Preguntó Prunk del otro lado de la pared.

"¡Cállate Prunk!" No le hables a la coneja ¿Qué no recuerdas que seguimos con la ley del hielo?"

Judy solo puso sus ojos en blanco y Loui comenzó a reír por lo bajo intentando entender que pasaba, parecía que los vecinos de Judy eran divertidos.

"Hey Judy ¡Tendremos que brindar por los vecinos molestos!" Dijo Loui con una sonrisa sacando su ya usual botellita de tequila de su bolso y dándole un gran trago pasándoselo a la coneja.

"¡Por los vecinos molestos y por esta noche!" Dijo Judy dando un trago a la botella de tequila entre risas, ya se sentía una profesional dando traguitos de alcohol al lado de Loui.

"Vamos coneja ya es hora… espero que tengas buena suerte y llámame si necesitas algo, ya sabes concejos de como besar a un chico o tequila" Dijo en voz baja Loui.

Judy soltó una carcajada y saliendo de su departamento junto a su amiga. Definitivamente esa noche tenía una meta.

Y tal vez la lograría, pero cuando Judy llego a la fiesta quedo sorprendida al ver un par de chicas en el jardín y llevaban vestidos más cortos que el de ella. Contemplo su atuendo, era increíble que Loui la hubiera convencido de vestirse así no se sentía ella con ese vestido negro muy corto y ¡Llevaba maquillaje! Y pensó en que estaba loca cuando había decidido hacerle caso a esa gata.

Se trago la ansiedad y entro a la casa del cheetah. No veía a nadie conocido ¿Cómo era posible que Benjamín de pronto tuviera tantos amigos? Entró a la concina y un pequeño mapache que tampoco conocía le paso un vaso de plástico de alcohol puro. Ella se lo bebió. Si iba a ver al zorro esa noche necesitaba alcohol. Se abrió paso entre la multitud que abarrotaba la sala de estar, hacia el sofá y entre tantos animales apareció el pelaje rojo del zorro vistiendo su usual camiseta hawaiana y sentado de manera relajado en el sillón…

Y se puso de malas en cuanto vio que no estaba solo, enseguida de él había una chica hermosa, una tigresa de bengala riéndose como si fuera lo más normal del mundo y Benjamín al lado de ellos. Si lo peor era que el cheetah también estaba de acuerdo en que Nick anduviera coqueteando con otras chicas.

Sabía que no debía haber ido a esa fiesta y ponerse ese vestido tan corto ¿Cómo se había metido en eso? Debería de haberse mantenido bien lejos de ese zorro y lo peor es que estaba delante de todos restregándoselo en la cara. Sintió un impulso de irse, ese no era su sitio y no quería llorar delante de todos sus compañeros del precinto.

Estaba harta de llorar por Nick si y aunque no lo crean sus pulgas zoombis que eran masoquistas también estaban cansadas de tener roto el corazón, ese zorro hacia algo que la llevara a pensar que no tenía ni idea del dolor que causaban los sentimientos no correspondidos. Las palabras de Nick "tal vez hoy sea la noche de encontrar una hermosa chica" Una y otra vez se repetían en su mente.

Los miraba a lo lejos y la tigresa se reía de algo gracioso que había dicho el zorro. Judy intentaba no moverse, a retroceder, a echar a correr como lo había hecho todo el día, pero sus ojos no se apartaban de ese zorro encantador.

"¡Judy has venido!" La llamó Benjamín a lo lejos con una gran sonrisa moviendo sus patas alegremente.

El zorro volteó y sus ojos verdes se encontraron con los de Judy a lo lejos. Entonces Jack Savage apareció al lado de ella y por fin la coneja logro desviar la mirada de la de Nick. Ella intentaba sonreír, pero tenía todas sus energías empleadas en no convertirse en un mar de lágrimas.

"¿Te apetece beber algo?" Pregunto la liebre con una sonrisa coqueta.

Judy bajo la mirada pensando '¿Yo no llevaba un vaso de plástico?' y para colmo Benjamín había invitado a Jack a la fiesta a pesar de que todos parecían odiarlo en el precinto.

El vaso estaba en el suelo. La cerveza se había derramado en la alfombra así que dio un paso atrás, normalmente se disculparía y lo limpiaría, pero en ese instante era mejor fingir que no había sido ella. Había tantos animales que nadie lo notaria.

Tenía dos opciones: Salir corriendo de allí con lágrimas en los ojos o podía hacerse la valiente y actuar como si no le importara que Nick estuviera hablando con otra chica. Así que se decidió por la segunda opción, aunque no le agradaba mucho la idea de estar con Jack Savage, pero tenía que aceptar que esa noche se veía guapísimo y por primera ves vestía de forma casual con una sencilla camiseta azul que intensificaba el color de sus ojos y unos pantalones negros. Pero aun así no se iba a dejar intimidar por él.

"No, gracias" Salto a la defensiva Judy.

"Judy no se que es lo que te pasa, pero en vista de que has derramado la bebida en la alfombra, deduzco que es por algo ¿Necesitas ayuda?"

Judy solo asintió un poco desconcertada, resultaba que Jack estaba usando sus habilidades de agente del ZBI para deducir que le pasaba y no podía permitir que él se diera cuenta de que estaba celosa de Nick.

"¿Qué necesitas?" Preguntó Jack con voz ronca susurrándole al oído a la coneja.

Las patas de Judy temblaban ¿Qué diablos le diría a la liebre?

"Nada, olvídalo" Le dijo Judy intentando moverse, pero el cuerpo de Jack que estaba tan cerca se lo impedía.

"Dímelo o puedo gritar que has sido tu la que has derramado la bebida"

Perfecto estaba siendo chantajeada por Jack el cretino y ni siquiera podía correr. Tenía ganas de gruñirle, pero no podía.

"¡Esta bien! Necesito otra bebida ¿Contento?" Preguntó Judy derrotada. Necesitaba salir de la sala de estar urgentemente.

"Esta bien, esta bien" Dijo él, y por un momento parecía que él estaba cediendo ya que se estaba riendo "Te preparare la mejor bebida que has tomado en tu vida"

Judy acompañó a Jack a la cocina, mentalizándose de que sobreviviría a esa fiesta. Quería ir a donde estaba Nick, pero mejor decidió beberse de un trago el vodka de cereza que le preparó la liebre y le pidió otro. Nick ya le había fastidiado varias noches y se negaba a que lo volviera a hacer.

Jack le preparó otro vodka a ella, pero, cuando se dio cuenta de que Judy en menos de un segundo le había entregado de nuevo la copa vacía se rio levantando sus patas.

"Baja el ritmo Judy que ya llevas dos"

"Es que están muy buenos" Se rio ella, parecía que Jack a pesar de lo cretino que era en el precinto se estaba portando bien con ella.

"Está bien, pero este te lo tienes que beber más despacio ¿Sí?" Dijo Jack con una sonrisa preparándole otro vodka de cereza.

Judy asintió.

"Creo que vamos a jugar otra ronda de verdad o desafío" Le susurro Jack a Judy en la oreja.

Judy se quedó sin palabras ¿Qué les pasaba a todos esa noche? Nick coqueteándole a una chica que jamás había visto y de pronto estaban jugando verdad o desafío. Ese era un estúpido jueguecito que solo se jugaba en el colegio.

"¿Qué me he perdido esta noche?" Pregunto Judy con una sonrisa falsa. Era probable que pareciera una loca, pero funcionó y Jack le sonreía.

"Solo un grupo de chicos y chicas borrachos, lo de siempre" Respondió la liebre encogiéndose de hombros.

El nudo que tenía Judy en la garganta subió y sus pulgas zoombis comenzaron a brincar, pero se tomó de nuevo la bebida de un solo trago sin hacer caso a Jack. Soltando de nuevo una risita falsa mientras regresaban junto a los demás: Delgato, Francine, Benjamín, McCuerno, Nick y Diana.

Jack se sentó en uno de los sillones en diagonal con respecto al sitio de Nick y la tigresa Diana que ocupaban en el otro sillón. Judy se sentó al lado de Jack más cerca de lo que le hubiera gustado sentarse.

Ella sintió como la liebre estaba algo tenso y como observaba a Nick como si quisiera asesinarlo dándole un repaso con la mirada de arriba abajo y el zorro sin quedarse atrás entorno sus ojos verdes hasta que se veían como dos rayitas obscuras, pero la coneja hizo como si no los viera retándose el uno al otro.

Diana seguía al lado de Nick, y Francine le lanzó una mirada comprensiva a la coneja sin dejar de mirar al zorro.

"¿Verdad o desafío?" Preguntó Francine a Delgato.

"Verdad" Contestó el león.

"¿Es verdad que has infestado dos patrullas de pulgas?" Preguntó Francine y todos se echaron a reír.

"¡No! Ya les he dicho que esos son solo rumores ¡Jamás he tenido pulgas!" Gruño Delgato haciendo que todos se partieran de la risa.

Jack miró a Judy y le guiñó un ojo entre las carcajadas de todos.

"¿Juegas Judy?" Le pregunto Francine.

"No, gracias" Contestó la coneja con ganas de pararse y huir.

"¡Vamos Judy no seas aburrida! ¡Hazlo por mí!" Gritó Benjamín en forma de súplica.

"Esta bien" Contestó Judy encogiéndose de hombros arrepintiéndose en ese mismo instante, pero ya era demasiado tarde para decir algo así que solo levanto la vista para ver a Nick y comprobar que la estaba mirando.

Le sonrió saludándolo y volvió a mirar a Jack. El ceño fruncido de Nick la aliviaba un poco la presión que sentía en el pecho pensando que ese zorro debería de sentirse tan mal como ella.

"¿Verdad o desafío?" Le preguntó Francine a Judy.

"Desafío" Dijo con valentía la coneja lanzándole una mirada asesina a Francine, quien tenia una sonrisa en su rostro al igual que Delgato y McCuerno.

"Te reto a que beses a Jack" Dijo Francine con una sonrisa.

Delgato silbó a lo bajo, se escucharon unas risitas nerviosas y gritos quedos de Benjamín.

"Ya sabemos lo que opina Judy sobre los besos… Así que elige a otro animal Francine" Masculló Nick molesto, claro que no quería que su adorada Zanahorias besara a la maldita liebre endemoniada y mucho menos enfrente de él.

"¿Esta celoso el zorro?" Preguntó con una sonrisa burlona Delgato.

"No puedes decir que no, si has aceptado el juego así que ¡Jack y Judy!" Les advirtió Francine.

Judy miró con sorpresa a Jack y su corazón se agitó. Sus patas comenzaban a sudar.

"Tienen que besarse" Sentenciaba Francine.

Nick bufó por lo bajo mientras el nerviosismo de Judy se incrementaba el doble. Sentía sus patas más sudadas que antes y sus orejas algo entumecidas. Su mente vagaba por un montón de cosas para no concentrarse en lo que iba a ocurrir.

"Está bien ¡Hagámoslo!" Dijo Jack sin apartar la mirada de Francine y poniéndose de pie.

Judy suspiro para armarse de valor, pero ella y sus pulgas zoombis eran unas cobardes haciéndola que se quedara inmóvil asimilando la situación, era más fácil enfrentarse a una manada de rinocerontes que besar al arrogante de Jack frente a todos, especialmente frente a Nick.

"¡Vamos coneja!" Grito Francine haciéndoles entender que su paciencia se agotaba.

"¿No es la mejor fiesta de la historia?" Gritó de emoción Benjamín.

Judy trago saliva poniéndose de pie dándose cuenta como un brillo de asombro se asomaba en los ojos de todos, excepto en los de Nick como haciéndole ver que no podía creer lo que iba a pasar.

Con el cuerpo tembloroso gracias a los nervios Judy logro ponerse de pie junto a Jack. La cercanía que sentía era algo extraño, su estómago iba a explotar. Jack la miraba y sin dudarlo con sus patas rodeo la cintura de ella haciéndola sentir como la electricidad recorría su cuerpo.

"¿Estas seguro?" Le preguntó ella a Jack a lo bajo para que nadie escuchara.

"No pasa nada, si quieren jugar… jugaremos" Contestó él seguro.

Entonces Judy escucho la risita fingida de Francine. La ira le comenzó a hervir la sangre no podía olvidar como prácticamente ella la había obligado a ir al baile de invierno con la liebre y eso era algo que no era justo. Además, ella amaba a Nick no podía besar a Jack ¿O sí?

"No creo… que…" Insistía Nick nervioso.

"¡Cállate Nick!" Intervino Francine, infundiéndole valor a Judy con una sonrisa.

La coneja no podía creer que había accedido a besar a Jack Savage ¡Si a Jack Savage! El mejor agente del ZBI, el chico más deseado por las chicas de Zootopia, al cual ella odiaba por numerosas razones y del cual pensaba que, a pesar de comportarse con ella como un caballero, algunas veces claro, era un manipulador y solo lo hacía por los celos que le hacía sentir Nick.

"¿Lista?" Le pregunto Jack a Judy sacándola de sus pensamientos. Parecía que la liebre estaba algo preocupado, pero se podía ver en sus rasgos perfectos que no le disgustaba la idea.

"Segura" Dijo Judy, tomando otro vaso de vodka que estaba en la mesa obligándose en no mirar al zorro, porque podía cambiar de opinión. Todas las miradas estaban puestas en ellos.

Jack se acercó a besarla, ella lo sentía frio como el hielo de su bebida, ella comenzó a acercarse lentamente a Jack oliendo el zumo de cereza del vodka que estaba bebiendo, pudo ver el su pelaje perfecto. Se quedo paralizada ante el impacto de esos ojos azules, la mirada de la liebre era hipnótica, directa y sin parpadeos.

Sintió como un escalofrío le recorría la espalda y se ahogaba ¡Al diablo con Jack Savage! Esas palabras atravesaron la mente de Judy, las mismas palabras que ella le había dicho a Nick.

No estaba consciente de lo mucho que se había acercado a él. Se detuvo a menos de un centímetro y se quedó inmóvil ¡Al diablo con Jack Savage! Esas palabras volvieron a resonar en su mente de nuevo.

Judy comenzó a temblar cuando sintió el aliento de Jack tan cerca de ella y fue cuando en un rápido movimiento lo cogió de la nuca y lo beso en la mejilla.

"¡Nooooo!" Se escuchó a lo bajo un grito de decepción de Francine.

McCuerno hacia una expresión de aburrimiento bostezando.

"Obvio no lo beso, pero si la hubieran retado a besar a Nick ¿Lo habría hecho?" Preguntó Delgato en forma irónica.

Judy miraba a Nick que estaba molesto, sus ojos parecían inyectados con sangre, era seguro que estaba más que enfadado, pero para ella él se lo había buscado.

Judy se separó de Jack, al menos la escena de película de terror de esa noche había pasado y sintió como se le sonrojaban las mejillas cuando todos se les quedaban mirando.

Francine bajo los pulgares, Jack parecía estar muy callado y Judy se sentía avergonzada, pero más que satisfecha al no haber besado a la liebre.

"Como no han cumplido el reto… Judy te tocara preguntarle a Jack" Dijo Francine molesta, no había logrado lo que quería y tenia que ganar la apuesta. Recuerden que no se quedaría de brazos cruzados.

"Jack ¿Verdad o desafío?" Preguntó Judy avergonzada de no haber cumplido el desafío.

"Desafío" Respondió Jack.

Judy le dio otro gran trago a su bebida, y entre más bebía más se le adormecían las emociones.

"Liebre tienes que besar a la coneja" Gritó Delgato con una sonrisa maliciosa.

"Esto no es verdad o desafío… esto es ¡Estúpido!" Gritó Nick levantándose del sillón.

"Cálmate zorro qué más da. Los dos están solteros y es divertido ¿A ti que te importa? O ¿Acaso estas celoso?" Gruño el león.

"A mí me da igual… solo creo que es ridículo" Replicó Nick tratando de ocultar sus emociones frente a todos sus compañeros, doliéndole el pecho.

"¡Por suerte a ti te da igual!" Gritó Judy frente a todos.

Nick salió de la sala murmurando maldiciones y la diversión por ese momento se había esfumado. Todos comenzaron a reírse y se alejaron a la cocina a prepararse más bebidas.

Judy se alejo de la sala de estar saliendo hacia el jardín donde no había nadie y Jack la siguió.

"Debo irme. Tengo que pasar a casa a cambiarme de ropa aún tengo trabajo por hacer en la oficina, no es fácil ser el mejor agente del ZBI" Dijo él con media sonrisa acercándose a ella y continuo "Si necesitas ir a casa yo te puedo llevar "

"Gracias, no te lo tomes a mal, pero he venido porque me lo ha pedido Benjamín y al menos quiero pasar un rato más y divertirme" Contestó Judy bajando la mirada sintiéndose incomoda, claro que se quería ir de la fiesta, pero obviamente no se iría con la liebre.

"Entiendo" Murmuro Jack caminando hacia la salida con las llaves de su coche en una de sus patas "Me he divertido esta noche y si necesitas algo solo llámame" Continuo Jack frenando en seco y clavando su mirada en ella.

Judy agito su pata despidiéndose de él, era un alivio que Jack se fuera de la fiesta y estando sola podía calmarse un poco antes de irse o al menos podía ordenar sus pensamientos, se sentía un poco mareada por la cantidad de vodka que había tomado.

Observó todo alrededor y se sorprendió de que a pesar de que ya había ido varias veces a casa de Benjamín cuando se juntaban a ver pelis le parecía una casa diferente, era como si todo lo viera de otra manera. Podía observar el interior de la casa donde había algunos animales bailando era una buena fiesta, pero ella necesitaba unos minutos para recuperar la calma y ordenar sus pensamientos.

En ese jardín los arboles tenían un aspecto muy diferente al que solían tener cuando los iluminaba la luz del sol ya que bajo la luz de la luna parecían estar cubiertos en plata y las ramas temblaban con la brisa de la noche. El viento soplaba a ráfagas como anunciando que pronto comenzaría la lluvia y causaba que las ramas crujiesen.

Al cabo de un rato Judy se sentó en una pequeña banca, bajo un rosal y cerro los ojos pensando en Nick.

"¡Judy!" Escucho la coneja de pronto un grito que interrumpió sus pensamientos.

Era Nick parado frente a ella con su mirada perdida a lo lejos, pero por la forma que se engarrotaban sus patas se podía ver que estaba enfadado y que en su cabeza solo había pensamientos negativos.

"¿Sí?" Preguntó ella algo indecisa y es que sabia por donde iba la conversación ya que no se sentía preparada para responder a las preguntas del zorro.

"¿En verdad ibas a besar a ese maldito conejo rallado?" Preguntó él molesto.

"No" Solo contestó Judy meditando que decir ya que las palabras del zorro flotaban en el aire.

A Nick se le escapo una risa agria diciendo "Estas mintiendo, Judy, no sabes mentir. Déjate de tonterías y explícame que ha pasado"

Ella nunca lo había oído hablar así. Siempre se metía con ella en broma y tonteaba de un modo inofensivo, pero era la primera vez que lo escuchaba hablar con tanta dureza y era obvio que estaba conteniendo su rabia con dificultad.

"No quiero hablar de eso… además tu estabas con esa chica ¿Qué más da?" Contestó ella en forma de reclamo.

"¿Qué chica? ¿Diana?" Preguntó Nick desconcertado ¿Acaso Judy estaba celosa de la tigresa?

"Ya te he dicho que no quiero hablar de eso" Respondió ella levantándose de un salto dispuesta a irse y terminar la discusión con el zorro, pero comenzó a sentir que temblaba, su corazón se disparó y se le revolvió el estómago con la sensación de el sabor del vodka que había tomado.

Estaba un poco asustada y se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas no quería mostrarse débil ante él y mucho menos que se diera cuenta de que estaba celosa, sentía la nariz adormecida y sus pulgas zoombis que llevaban un tiempo aguantándose comenzaron a dar brincos en su estomago con ganas de venganza.

"Zanahorias… ¡Espera!" Gritó Nick sujetándola de la muñeca.

"No y no. Se acabo por esta noche. Te digo que no quiero hablar de lo que ha pasado" Le gritó Judy enfrentándose a él.

Nick apretó la mandíbula de nuevo con la mirada incendiada de lo que parecía furia, pero no lo era… era otra cosa totalmente distinta.

"No me gusta que nos pelemos ¿Por qué te cuesta tanto entenderlo? Diana es la chica de la cual Benjamín esta enamorado y solo le estoy ayudando a conseguir una cita con ella" Dijo Nick entre frustrado y molesto.

"¿Y quieres que te crea Nick? Creo que me quedó claro que te daba igual si besaba a Jack" Judy hablaba casi a gritos como él le hablaba a ella.

Cuando de pronto se dieron cuenta que estaban teniendo una pelea en toda regla y era por culpa de los celos. Muy distinta a cualquier discusión que habían tenido antes.

"¿Cómo puedes estar tan ciega Zanahorias?" Preguntó Nick bajando la mirada.

"¿Qué yo estoy ciega?" Gritó ella dando pequeños brincos intentando alejarse de Nick.

Nick la miro fijamente durante unos segundos, suavizando su expresión, la ira había desaparecido de su rostro con la misma rapidez con la que había aparecido. Dio unos cuantos pasos hacia ella, no se iba a escapar tan fácilmente de él.

Judy todavía sentía la respiración acelerada y más aún por sentir el agarre del zorro, todavía sentía rabia al recordar a Nick al lado de Zara y de esa tigresa ¿Por qué aún no lo había golpeado a pesar de todos sus esfuerzos por odiarlo?

"Zanahorias te puedo mostrar los mensajes de Benjamín, solo lo estaba ayudando para que al fin tuviera una cita" Confesó Nick un poco más tranquilo.

La coneja bajo la mirada, no se sentía cómoda cuando las cosas marchaban mal con Nick ya que de pronto todo se volvía raro entre ellos. A pesar de que ella estaba completamente enamorada de él sabía que no debía de perder de vista la verdadera naturaleza de su relación, eran los mejores amigos y aunque se estuviera muriendo de celos por dentro no tenía ningún sentido pelearse con él.

"¡Vamos Zanahorias! Si soy incapaz de matar a una mosca. Bajo esta apariencia fuerte, energética y sexy se esconde un corazón de oro" Dijo él con una sonrisa sin soltar la pata de Judy.

"Querrás decir de piedra Nick" Contestó ella nerviosa ya que Nick seguía sujetándola de su pata y no sabia como reaccionar ante ello.

El zorro solo sonrió y con su otra pata saco de uno de sus bolsillos una botella de agua ofreciéndosela a la coneja diciendo "He visto la cantidad de alcohol que has tomado y necesitas beber agua"

"No la necesito" Dijo en tono de berrinche Judy volteando su cara sintiendo que el agarre del zorro era más fuerte.

"Te he dicho que bebas agua Zanahorias" Insistió Nick.

"Pero…"

Nick soltó a Judy tapando sus orejas y comenzó a canturrear en voz alta, así que no tenia sentido discutir con él. Ella disimulo una sonrisilla y comenzó a beber de la botella sintiéndose mucho mejor al instante.

"Estas un poco rara Zanahorias ¿Te ha hecho algo ese maldito de Jack? Porque si es así me lo voy a cargar…"

Judy puso sus ojos en blanco mientras escuchaba como gruñía Nick.

"Tranquilo Nick, todo está bien" Dijo Judy dándole la espalda al zorro sin saber si decirle que prácticamente Francine la estaba obligando a ir con la liebre al baile de invierno y que al final ella había aceptado ir con Jack.

Ella solo suspiro ya que cada vez le costaba más mentirle.

"Cada día estás más rara, Zanahorias de verdad" Dijo él poniendo sus patas sobre los hombros de ella.

La coneja se sentía congelada no sabia como reaccionar ya que era increíble como ese zorro le provocaba una explosión incontrolable de sentimientos.

"¿Te gusta esta canción?" Preguntó Nick de pronto refiriéndose a la canción que tocaban en ese momento en la fiesta.

"¿Qué canción?" Judy preguntó inclinándose hacia atrás, con el peso de su cuerpo y levanto la mirada hacia el cielo estrellado.

Nick solo sonrió y entonces ella comenzó a prestar atención a su alrededor y comenzó a escuchar la canción de fondo que tocaban en la fiesta, en ese momento no era para nada de esas canciones que se apetecía bailar ya que era más bien una canción lenta.

El zorro al no escuchar respuesta de ella se incorporó rápidamente y le paso sus brazos alrededor tomándola de frente sin dejarla de mirarla a los ojos, olvidándose de todo lo que le rodeaba, excepto ella que era ligera en sus brazos y lo seguía a la perfección.

Para ella esa mirada, esos ojos verdes intenso y penetrantes, consiguieron que el corazón le diera un vuelco. Él le guiño un ojo y ella se quedó boquiabierta.

"¿Te pongo nerviosa?" Pregunto Nick acercándose más a ella.

"Es que pasar tantas horas contigo me esta dejando sin neuronas" Judy contestó nerviosa, lo sentía tan pegado a ella que estaba sorprendida. Ahora sabia porque todas las chicas se sentían tan atraídas a él sin duda era un zorro guapísimo y encima lo sabía.

"Eso es por la cantidad de horas que pasas hablando con el conejo rayado" Dijo él sonriendo y le paso el brazo alrededor de la cintura y la atrajo hacia su pecho.

"¿Qué… que haces?" Susurro ella ya que el impacto había dejado a Judy sin aliento, si no la hubiera estado sujetando él se hubiera derretido hasta convertirse en un charco.

"Bailo contigo Zanahorias" Contestó Nick mientras apoyaba uno de los brazos de ella en su hombro y entrelazando las patas que les quedaban libres.

Ella cerro sus ojos en silencio, completamente hipnotizada.

"Tu sígueme" Le susurro Nick al oído y comenzaron a moverse lentamente.

Ella no intentaba concentrarse en la letra. Esa canción la había escuchado una cantidad ridícula de veces, y es que era sobre un chico que le decía a su novia que la quería sin importar que fueran de diferentes especies.

"Relájate…Estas demasiado tensa" murmuró Nick ya que sabía que ese era el momento que había esperado tanto, sentía que las letras de las canciones siempre tenían un significado, las palabras tenían poder y esa noche iba a besarla.

Ella asintió imitando sus movimientos sin mirarle a los ojos. De pronto llegó el estribillo y la oreja de ella comenzó a temblar. Nick la sujetaba tan cerca de su cuerpo y con tanta fuerza que era como si no la quisiera soltar y justo cuando ella estaba pensando en salir corriendo por los nervios, él retiro su pata de la de ella un segundo levantándole la barbilla y sus ojos se clavaron en los de ella.

"Tienes que mirarme" Susurró él con la voz ronca y ella sintió como le temblaba todo su cuerpo.

Nick al sentir como temblaba el cuerpo de Judy deslizó su pata unos centímetros hacia arriba, siguiendo la curva de su espalda. Era un movimiento tan lento y sensual que Judy no pudo evitar cerrar los ojos de nuevo.

Comenzó entonces una fina llovizna, que enseguida cubrió los cristales de las ventanas en pequeñas gotas, pero a ellos no parecía importarles ya que los dos comenzaron a disfrutar el contacto del agua con su pelaje.

"Te voy a levantar del suelo" Dijo con una sonrisa Nick apretándola aun mas fuerte contra su pecho.

"¡No! Nick… por favor" Susurró ella sintiendo como las finas gotas de lluvia habían mojado completamente su pelaje.

"Te voy a levantar quieras o no. Vas a tener que aprender a confiar en mi" Dijo Nick tomando su tiempo para no correr prisa.

"Es más fácil decirlo que hacerlo. Me has martirizado buena parte de mi vida y no sé si matarme sigue estando en tu lista de cosas pendientes" A Judy se le escapó la risa mientras sentía algo extraño invadiendo su interior sintiendo la camisa de Nick completamente mojada.

Murmuró Nick algo en voz baja riendo. Así estaba mejor, ella se sentía más relejada todo se había tornado normal entre ellos a pesar de estar tan cerca el uno del otro.

Comenzó la segunda estrofa de la canción y sin previo aviso, Nick la levantó de la cintura y en cuestión de segundos las piernas de ella colgaban en el aire mientras él los hacia girar a los dos dejando que la magia de la lluvia los mantuviera cerca ya que la inercia mantenía juntos sus cuerpos. Entre la forma en que la miraba, la canción y las gotas de lluvia que caían del cielo para Judy era el momento más mágico que había tenido en su vida.

Judy sintió como las patas de Nick lentamente se alzaban sobre sus hombros y el peso de él hizo bajar el de ella. No cabía ni un alfiler entre los dos y a pesar de que las patas de ella tocaban el suelo pudo darse cuenta de que estaba totalmente enredada en él. Sus brazos la rodeaban completamente.

Nick la miraba fijamente a los ojos y ella sentía que su corazón se saldría del pecho. No lo entendía, hasta el último átomo de su ser era consciente de lo cerca que estaba de él, más cerca de lo que nunca había estado ni siquiera en sus sueños. Si ella creía estar soñando, pero al cerrar y abrir sus ojos de nuevo lo vio a él y acaricio su rostro cubierto por las gotas de lluvia.

"Judy" Susurró Nick mientras se inclinaba sobre ella.

Ella noto como se iba acercando lentamente cada vez más y más…no solo podía sentir su respiración, sentía una calidez hacia ella ¿Seria que esos eran los sentimientos de Nick traspirando de su cuerpo? Estaba a punto de pasar algo que cambiaría su vida para siempre, estaba a punto de besar a Nick.

Y de pronto un zumbido estridente perturbo el silencio de la noche ¡No, no y no era la maldita alarma de las mañanas! Era algo mucho peor ya que la música había parado abruptamente y Judy sintió como si le hubieran echado un balde de agua fría por la cabeza.

La expresión de Nick cambio y comenzó a maldecir entre dientes.

"Perdón chicos, no sabía que estaban aquí" Grito Francine con una sonrisa fingida.

 _En un Laboratorio secreto …. En algún lugar de Zootopia_ ….

El traje de PVC de nivel 4 de manejo de materiales peligrosos no era tan cómodo, la Hiena sentía como si caminara en una nube de algodón bastante grande. En una de sus patas tenía un control remoto inalámbrico que activaría la salida de emergencia en caso de salir corriendo; en la otra una Glock de calibre 9 mm. La Mamba estaba detrás de una pared de vidrio blindado con sus dedos en un teclado de computadora.

"¿En qué etapa esta?" Preguntó La Hiena a través de una radio con la cual se podía comunicar con Mamba.

"Etapa uno avanzada"

"¿Sigue vivo?" Preguntó La Hiena levantando una ceja.

La criatura que estaba allí no parecía viva en lo absoluto. El pelaje gris había pasado a un enfermizo color morado amarillento y aunque era una pequeña ardilla el solo verla daba terror. La Hiena se movió unos centímetros para intentar ver los ojos de aquella cosa y fue entonces cuando pudo detectar algún signo de inteligencia, pero seguía siendo rudimentaria.

"He vuelto a secuenciar la descarga de la droga para que la química de la sangre sea más hospitalaria. Ahora he logrado distribuir los priones a un ritmo mucho más acelerado. Las funciones no esenciales se bloquean más rápidamente" Decía La Mamba con alegría y un brillo especial en sus ojos "Las funciones cerebrales superiores ahora se deterioran mucho más rápido"

"¿Qué tan rápido?" Preguntó La Hiena algo impresionado.

"Diez veces más rápido"

"¿Es la generación tres?" Preguntó él frunciendo el ceño.

Ella se rio "Oh no…. Hace mucho tiempo que pasamos esa fase. Lo que estás viendo es la generación nueve de los priones. Hemos superado casi todas las barreras sintomáticas"

La Hiena agitó la cabeza, en realidad le sorprendía como La Mamba disfrutaba hablar de las infecciones. No podía creerlo era la generación nueve y entonces volteó a ver con nerviosismo al reloj que estaba en la pared.

"¿Cuándo comenzó la infección?"

"Bueno… después que a esta pequeña ardilla la dieron de alta por la sobredosis de Mamba Negra nuestro querido abogado logró liberar a nuestra ardilla de las garras de esos sádicos y déspotas de la policía antinarcóticos, aunque le espera una sorpresa a la gran Judy Hoops por parte de Conchili Gonzales pronto la tendremos comiendo de nuestras garras" Dijo Sonriendo malévolamente La Mamba.

"¡¿Te he preguntado cuando comenzó la infección!? ¿Cuándo le han inyectado los priones? ¿Hace una hora?" Preguntó gritando histéricamente La Hiena que cada vez se pegaba más a la pared y sentía como le temblaban las piernas.

La Mamba sacudió la cabeza agitando sus patas "Menos… cuarenta minutos, y creo que podemos reducirlo aun cuando lleguemos a la generación diez podremos reducirlo a segundos"

La ardilla sacudió la cabeza como un animal que se quita de encima a una mosca. El traje para materiales peligrosos evitaba que oliese a La Hiena o lo oyera; aun así, por precaución La Hiena movió su pata para probar si la criatura lo seguía.

De pronto la ardilla arremetió contra él, sin avisar y sin dudarlo un momento se lanzó hacia La Hiena saltando sobre el frio suelo de metal de la zona de exposición nivel cuarto del laboratorio, con sus patas mostrando las garras agarrando el aire mientras intentaba cogerlo. La Hiena que estaba cerca de la pared se echó hacia atrás, alzando su Glock disparó sobre el pecho desnudo del pequeño depredador infectado lo cual hizo que soltara un rugido como un puma, fuerte y lleno de odio, cayendo al suelo y adoptando una posición fetal retorciéndose al mismo tiempo que las balas lo alcanzaban y se clavaban en su pecho.

"¡Ya basta!" Oyó gritar a La Mamba y entonces La Hiena soltó el gatillo sentía que su corazón le iba a mil por hora y respiraba agitadamente.

"La droga ha aumentado la capacidad de depredador al menos en un cincuenta por ciento y ha empezado mucho antes. He descubierto que su mordisco no será mortal pero la infección por priones se podrá extender en cuestión de minutos" Decía La Mamba con orgullo y una sonrisa entrando a la zona de exposición con su traje de PVC.

"¡Esa cosa podría haberme matado!" La Hiena dijo rodeando a La Mamba y apuntándole al pecho con su arma a punto de apretar el gatillo.

"Vamos amorcito, no seas tan amargado" Ella seguía sonriendo y sacudiendo la cabeza soltándose del agarre de La Hiena y caminando hacia la criatura.

Ella levantó la cabeza de la ardilla con una de sus patas. La Hiena vio como las encías del animal estaban moradas.

"Hice que le sacaran los colmillos para preparar la demostración. No soy idiota, Hiena"

"¡Maldita sea podrías haberme avisado!" La Hiena gritó sintiendo la mandíbula encajada y estaba ensenando los colmillos emitiendo un sonido salvaje igual como lo había hecho la ardilla infectada. Luego poco a poco se obligó a calmarse. Primero relajo la cara y fue irguiendo el cuerpo, que hacia un momento había estado encogido en posición de defensa.

"Pero no habría sido tan divertido" Dijo riendo a carcajadas La Mamba.

"Eres una maldita sádica" Dijo La Hiena sonriendo. Era una sonrisa totalmente artificial, pero hizo que pareciese convincente, mientras pensaba 'Pronto vas a pagar por esto, querida'

La Mamba no se daba cuenta de lo realmente enfadado que estaba La Hiena o bien no le daba importancia. Además, el traje protector les cubría la mayor parte de la cara. Entonces ella miro el reloj de pared y luego volvió a su consola de control y se quitó la capucha al mismo tiempo que la seguía fuera de la zona La Hiena.

"La nueva secuencia de la droga tiene un nuevo efecto maravilloso" Dijo mientras pulsaba unas teclas "Espera y lo veras"

De pronto la pequeña criatura abrió los ojos y emitió un bramido con odio ellos la miraban a través del cristal.

La Hiena se sobresaltó, luego parpadeó mirando a la ardilla y al reloj.

"El tiempo de reanimación es ahora de menos de noventa segundos" Los ojos de La Mamba brillaban de placer.

Ella se acercó y coloco su pata sobre el cristal, el cerebro infectado de la ardilla no podía procesar el concepto de transparencia. Aunque no pudiese olerla, sabía que su presa estaba allí y era lo único que podía pensar.

"Una vez tengamos listos a estos nuevos sujetos. La infección se extenderá y será incontrolable" Dijo La Mamba con voz sobrecogida.

La Hiena asintió levemente, pero su mente funcionaba a la velocidad de un rayo guardando todo lo que había visto y todo lo que La Mamba le había dicho.

"Esto será imparable y podremos matarlos a todos" Dijo La Mamba con voz de depredador.

"Bueno, bueno" Dijo él abrazándola "No perdamos la perspectiva, sabes que no queremos matarlos a todos querida ¿Qué ganaríamos con eso? Solo queremos hacer que todos estén muy pero muy malitos" Dijo en tono seductor acariciándola a través del traje protector.

Ella no dijo nada, pero La Hiena la vio girarse como para mirar una pantalla y él estaba seguro de que ella intentaba ocultar su expresión.

"Me dijiste que siguiera con la investigación para mejorar el modelo ¿Qué esperas que haga con todo lo que he desarrollado? ¿Destruirlo sin más? Así como lo hiciste con mi antiguo laboratorio y mi gran murciélago" Decía ella dolida.

"En realidad… Espera un momento…"

"¿Qué?" Pregunto ella dándose la vuelta para mirarlo.

"Tengo una idea maravillosa. Creo que ya se cómo utilizar tu nuevo monstruo"

"¡Dímelo!"

"Pero antes me prometerás que lo utilizarás tal y como yo sugiera, además debes prometerme que nunca soltaras esta nueva generación de patógeno. Nunca entiendes eso ¿Verdad?"

Ella no dijo nada.

"¿Lo entiendes?" Preguntó el lentamente haciendo hincapié en cada silaba.

"Si... sí lo entiendo. A veces eres insoportable lo sabes"

"Corazón, queremos dominar Zootopia no enterrarla"

La Mamba contó hasta tres y luego asintió "Por supuesto…Solo quería que vieras lo que podríamos conseguir. He creado una nueva clase de vida, una clase de existencia totalmente nuevo Zoombis"

Él se echó hacia atrás y la miro con media sonrisa en su cara '¿Zoombis?' Pensó.

"Ven querido, cuéntame tu idea ¿Cómo puedes utilizar mi nueva creación para que nos ayude a nuestra causa?"

¿Había dicho La Mamba "causa"? No programa, no operación, ni plan. Causa algo que le sonaba algo interesante.

Así que le contó él y observó la reacción de la cara de La Mamba mientras le contaba. La expresión de sus ojos y la dilatación de sus pupilas.

La Mamba se acercó a él y lo rodeo con sus brazos. Permanecieron abrazados ignorando los incomodos trajes de PVC.

"Te quiero" Dijo ella.

"Yo también te quiero" Respondió él y era cierto 'Y cuando esto haya terminado tal vez tenga que alimentar a una de tus queridas mascotas contigo' Pensó él y también lo pensaba en serio.

Buuuuu buuuuu Blluelilly ¿Por qué eres así? Wajajajaja Lo siento ya tengo grandes ideas para el próximo capa si que ¡Byeeee byeee Motherstickers!

…

Por último, he decidido escribir una pequeña escena que ocurrió hace unos días en Zootek (En el algún lugar de California)

Lilly (ósea yo) disfrutando su almuerzo tranquilamente (Sin molestar y hacer bullying) en la cafetería intentando deshacerme de mi horrible adicción a las compras por Amazón, si lo sé estoy intentando controlarla, pero ¿Qué se puede hacer cuando tienes más de dos horas de incubación en tu experimento? Si está clarísimo que tengo un problema, aunque mis manos tiemblan cuando intento desinstalar la app en mi celular… Espera lilly mira que hermoso vestido…

Cuando de pronto llega Loui (Mi mejor amiga) con lágrimas en los ojos diciendo "Lilly mi novio me ha terminado y no sé qué hacer" Sentándose a mi lado.

"¡Good!" Yo con una sonrisa poniendo mis ojos en blanco ya que es la misma historia cada mes y yo estaba ocupadísima.

En ese preciso instante se sentó Denisse junto a nosotras, una chica que también estaba en uno de esos experimentos de mil horas de incubación algo aburrida y vio el pretexto perfecto para distraerse y escuchar algo de drama.

"Es que mi novio me ha dicho que yo destruí sus sueños. Quería ser policía, pero desde que empezamos a salir le dije que era la academia o yo"

Yo seguía viendo ese hermoso vestido rojo… ¿Tal vez lo podría usar en navidad? O tal vez….

"Yo lo entiendo, pero tal vez podría solo ser de esos policías de tráfico" Dijo Denisse con una sonrisa tratando de hacer sentir mejor a Loui.

"Pero eso también puede ser peligroso" Contestó Loui preocupada.

"¡Ser policía es muy muy peligroso! ¿Acaso no han visto Zootopia?" Dije yo apartando la vista de mi teléfono móvil muy seria.

Hubo un silencio en la cafetería y de pronto uno de los chicos que estaban detrás de la mesa donde se estaba llevando el drama escupió su café y comenzó a ahogarse de la risa.

Loui y Denisse comenzaron a reírse como locas y yo solo sonreí.

"Por eso eres mi mejor amiga Lilly ¡Gracias a tus tonterías haces que me olvide de todos los problemas!" Loui me dijo dándome un gran abrazo y entonces di click y compré el vestido….

Se que los que escribimos fics casi no decimos nada de nuestra vida personal, pero espero que les haya gustado y comenten me encanta saber que es lo que piensan y con esto me despido hasta el próximo cap …. See uuuuu!


	15. Concecuencias

¡Desde California hasta Zootopia! ¡Llega el capítulo 15 yeiiiii!

Hola a todos bienvenidos a este crazy Fic. Me he tardado muchísimo en poder terminar este cap… casi dos meses, pero en realidad estuve muy ocupada siiii ¡me fui de vacaciones a China! Y créanme que lo más increíble fue que encontré mil cosas de Zootopia ¡Estoy tan feliz!

Les escribí una carta, pero para los que no les importa… Pueden pasar directo al fic ¡buuuu!

Queridos lectores de mi fic: Jamás pensé que les escribiría una carta (Si ya saben estoy loca) Si alguien me hubiera dicho que escribiría una historia y que muchas personas la leerían jamás lo hubiera creído. Había leído todos los fics de Zootopia que en realidad todos son muy buenos, pero buscaba algo en ellos que nadie escribía así que por esa razón decidí escribir Destiempo. Como saben o ya lo he dicho tengo la misma profesión que la Mamba solo que yo no trabajo haciendo zoombis para ser honesta tengo el trabajo más divertido de todos cuido a mis bebes células (Que son de cáncer la mayoría de ellas) y a veces tengo que matarlas ¡buuu! Además, vivo en California, mi lugar favorito de todos.

Pero no siempre todo fue tan perfecto en mi vida. Crecí en México y poder trabajar en un laboratorio en Estados Unidos y hablar inglés no fue siempre tan fácil para mí. Mi sueño era vivir en San Diego porque siempre pensé que era la ciudad más hermosa de todas sin importar lo que las otras personas pensaran de mí.

Tropecé muchas veces estaba tan desesperada de no poder encontrar trabajo cuando termine la uni y simplemente había personas que me decían que jamás sería una buena científica hasta que me di por vencida y terminé trabajando en un centro de atención telefónica por más de un año pensando que mis sueños se habían derrumbado aceptando que jamás pudriera lograrlos (Algo bueno que gané en eso es que conocí a Spunky y ha sido la mejor parte de mi vida) pero a pesar de todo ustedes se pueden imaginar cómo me sentía.

Siempre he sido una gran soñadora, pero en ese tiempo no lograba ganar mucho dinero y comenzaba a pensar que todo lo que me decían las personas estaba correcto y jamás lograría mis sueños, tal vez por eso me sentí tan identificada con Judy Hoops y creo que muchos de ustedes les pasa lo mismo. Creo que cuando toque fondo en mi vida fue cuando vendía teléfonos móviles… Si un chico tomo uno iPhone y literalmente salió corriendo y terminé perdiendo la inversión de el único trabajo que tenía en ese momento y aunque al final conseguí recuperarlo, recuerdo haber regresado a casa llorando sintiendo que mis sueños se habían aplastado y que jamás podría lograr algo más.

A los días conocí a una persona que cambió mi vida y sin esperar nada a cambio me ayudó a comenzar mi carrera y logré empezar a trabajar en un laboratorio, era en una cárcel algo que disfruté trabajando por algún tiempo. ¡Un día tome la decisión de creer en mi e irme a vivir a la ciudad de mis sueños! Al principio no fue fácil tuve los peores trabajos inimaginables …. Bueno no fue tan malo, pero necesito ser dramática como las pulgas zoombis de Judy. Trabajar en dos tiendas diferentes en Navidad fue lo peor, pero sabía que estaba cerca de lograr lo que quería.

Tres años después estoy logrando mi sueño y quería compartir esto con ustedes si yo pude ¡Ustedes también! Gracias a todos los que leen mi fic así que les dedicó este capítulo a todos los lectores de Destiempo.

Este año a pesar de todo ha sido uno de los mejores en mi vida y espero que también el de cada uno de ustedes ¡Jamás se den por vencidos! Se que mi carta ha sido larga y no tiene sentido, pero sentía que era algo que quería compartir con ustedes.

Espero que mi fic les haga olvidarse de problemas, que se sientan felices y recuerden: Ningún sueno no importa que es lo que sea, aunque todos piensen que es lo más absurdo o loco y nadie crea en él y no importa que tan obscuro se vea el futuro siempre hay algo bueno detrás de todo. Nunca renuncien a sus sueños, nunca es tarde porque siempre se harán realidad si creen realmente en ellos.

¡Feliz Navidad! ¡Les mando un abrazo y espero que todos sus sueños se hagan realidad!

Capítulo 15:

 **Consecuencias**

Y de pronto un zumbido estridente perturbo el silencio de la noche ¡No, no! y esta vez no era la ¡maldita alarma de las mañanas! Era algo mucho peor para Judy ya que la música había parado abruptamente y sintió como si le hubieran echado un balde de agua fría por la cabeza.

La expresión de Nick cambió y dándole la espalda a ella comenzó a maldecir entre dientes.

"¡Perdón chicos, no sabía que estaban aquí!" Gritó Francine con una sonrisa fingida.

Judy estaba sin aliento, le faltaba la voz, el efecto del alcohol la hacía sentir un poco mareada, estaba algo empapada por la lluvia y además ¡Tenía ganas de atravesar el cráneo de Francine con un clavo de veinte centímetros! ¡Ya era justo! ¿No creen? Cada segundo estaba arruinando más su vida y eso era peor que la alarma de su teléfono móvil.

"Menos mal que los he encontrado ¡Tienen que entrar a la casa! Benjamín está a punto de hacer una locura…" Francine seguía hablando y explicándoles que estaba preocupada por Benja y que creía que….

Bueno la verdad es que Judy estaba escuchando a Francine a medias no podía dejar de pensar en Nick, sus ojos se posaron en él. Su pelaje estaba mojado por la lluvia y aunque no podía ver su rostro por la postura se notaba que estaba enfadado o como mínimo un poco molesto, aunque eso lo convertía en algo encantador ¿Había estado a punto de besar a Nick? Tal vez habría ocurrido si Francine no los hubiera interrumpido.

"¿Estás ahí? ¿Me oyes coneja? Tenemos que entrar rápido además está lloviendo" Gritó de pronto Francine sacando a Judy de sus pensamientos.

"Si…" Dijo entre dientes Judy bajando sus orejas mojadas.

"¡No exageres Francine! Tal vez Benja se dio cuenta de que será una pesadilla limpiar el desastre" Comentó Nick dando la vuelta con una expresión que no delataba nada.

"Mañana podremos ayudarlo ¡No creo que sea tan difícil!" Dijo Judy sacudiendo sus orejas mojadas, intentando disimular su nerviosismo, agradeciendo el cambio de conversación.

"¿En serio limpiaras ese vomito que esta en la entrada?" Preguntó Francine con cara de asco entrando a la casa del cheetah evitando a toda costa mojarse.

Entonces Judy respiró hondo y cerrando sus ojos recordó que había estado bailando con Nick y sus patas entrelazadas. La atracción había sido indiscutible entre los dos, pero gracias a Francine la magia se había roto. Era mejor entrar a la casa de Benjamín y ver que era lo que estaba pasando así que comenzó a caminar sin mirar atrás sabiendo que Nick la seguía.

El zorro caminaba con la cabeza abajo y con sus patas en los bolsillos pretendiendo que nada le afectaba, pero no había sensación comparable a cuando sentía a Judy en sus brazos. Había estado a punto de besarla porque no había podido controlar lo que sentía "El Encanto Wilde" Parecía estar dando resultado, aunque seguía teniendo miedo al ser rechazado. Judy no era como Zara, ni como ninguna de las otras chicas que había conocido. Era única y él quería ser único para ella. La zorra de hielo tenia el ego tan alto como el Palm Hotel de Zootopia, en cambio Judy ignoraba por completo lo perfecta que se veía bajo la lluvia haciendo brillar su pelaje bajo la luz de la luna. Iba frente a él recogiendo sus orejas mojadas en un movimiento tan sensual que lo hacia preguntarse si ¿Sabia lo seductora que resultaba con ese vestido negro?

Para Judy que Nick se quedara callado sin más, que solo caminara detrás de ella y que no intentara burlarse fue algo que la puso de nervios. No sabía si él estaba consciente de que estaba evitando mirarlo a los ojos a toda costa, aun así, podía sentir que él la observaba y era incapaz de quitarse de la cabeza que la estaba mirando. Empezaba a sentir un cosquilleo en su pelaje y se moría por saber que era lo que ese zorro estaba pensando, pero le daba miedo arruinarlo todo otra vez, recuerden que ella y sus pulgas zoombis siempre metían la pata y es que sus sentimientos eran cada día mas evidentes y tenia que ponerse en guardia antes de que él se diera cuenta de todo, había que decir algo para romper ese horrible silencio.

"¿Dónde has aprendido a bailar así?" Le preguntó Judy volteándose hacia el zorro intentando mantener la calma, pero ¡Esa era la peor pregunta imaginable! Toda su determinación se evaporó en un segundo.

"Un zorro jamás revela sus secretos" Contestó Nick con una sonrisa sacudiéndose la lluvia de su pelaje deteniéndose frente a ella haciendo que un poco de gotas de lluvia cayeran sobre la cara de Judy.

Ella hizo un esfuerzo y sonrió, sintiendo que era la sonrisa más tiesa del universo, pero Nick se relajó, bajo un poco sus hombros y sonrió de vuelta. De pronto, la tensión había desaparecido y parecía que volvían a ser los de siempre, así que con calma ella abrió la puerta haciendo que la música retumbara en el aire.

"¡Espera Zanahorias no querrás entrar a la casa de Benja así!" Gritó Nick deteniéndola y con un tono de voz de preocupación agregó "No quiero que te vayas a enfermar" Sacando un pañuelo de uno de los bolsillos del pantalón.

Judy solo cerro sus ojos sintiendo como él le pasaba el pañuelo por su rostro.

"¿Te sientes bien?" Preguntó Nick inclinándose un poco hacia ella, maldiciéndose en su interior, sabia que podía ser capaz de que Judy estuviera con él, de algún modo su cuerpo ardía con la misma intensidad que el de él cuando estaban tan cerca, quería algo más, pero tenía que ir paso a paso sin correr ningún riesgo.

Ella sintió como sus mejillas estaban húmedas y abriendo lentamente sus ojos sintió como temblaba su cuerpo, sus pulgas zoombis no dejaban de brincar, aunque no lograba saber si era por los nervios o el alcohol que sentía en su cuerpo.

"Me gusta tu vestido Zanahorias… quiero decir tampoco se mucho de vestidos, pero… creo que te queda bien. En serio…" Decía Nick inclinándose más hacia ella mirándola fijamente a los ojos.

Judy solo escuchaba a Nick a medias, aunque era obvio que no sabía ni lo que decía, nunca le había visto perder la calma de esa manera y podía sentir como la pata de él temblaba un poco intentando secar sus orejas, en realidad se veía tan adorable.

A pesar de que la noche estaba nublada se podía apreciar como la luna llena brillaba como nunca y las pocas estrellas que resplandecían en el cielo hacían que ella se sintiera como si quisieran enterarse de todo lo que pasaba en esa escena. El viento estaba con calma y la llovizna había cesado.

Parecía un momento perfecto y sin pensárselo dos veces ella se acercó a él y le susurro:

"Cállate Nick" Quedándose segura que él no diría nada más, poniéndose de puntillas se acercó lentamente a él y le plantó un beso en la mejilla aplicándole la mínima presión posible quedándose cinco segundos antes de retirarse. Había valido la pena enfrentarse a sus miedos a cambio de la expresión de alucinado que tenía Nick en ese instante.

"Gracias creo que ya estoy lista para entrar" Susurró Judy antes de retroceder y entrar a la fiesta esperando que Nick se burlara de ella o convirtiera la situación en alguna de sus bromas, pero estaba tan serio que la sorprendió.

"Judy" Dijo Nick con un tono suave tratando de desviar la mirada, pero todo su cuerpo se había tensionado.

"¿Sí?" Pregunto ella, sin saber que esperar lo que venía a continuación.

"Le he dicho a Benja que te has ofrecido a limpiar su casa mañana" Dijo entre risas el zorro.

Judy lo miraba con sus ojos abiertos de par en par diciendo "No has sido capaz" Abalanzándose sobre él.

Nick la retuvo de la cintura riéndose. No importaba en que se convirtieran el uno para el otro, al final lo más importante en su relación era la capacidad del zorro para sacarla de quicio.

"Zorro mañoso" Replicó Judy soltándose de Nick abriéndose camino entre la multitud de animales y haciendo un esfuerzo para que los nervios no se apoderaran de ella.

Judy observo latas de cerveza vacías por todos lados ¿Pintura azul desparramada por todo el piso? Sin duda sería un trabajo extenuante limpiar ese desastre y en medio de ese lio la escena que apareció era increíble o más bien ¡Terrible! Todos estaban formando un circulo alrededor de Benjamín ¡Esa fiesta se había salido de control!

Diana la tigresa de la que ella se había puesto tremendamente celosa la saludaba entusiasmada dando brincos, McCuerno intentaba animar al cheetah bebiéndose una pirámide de vasos que parecían contener una especie de bebida color morado y Delgato no paraba de hacer muecas.

Pero lo más impresionante era lo que estaba a punto de ocurrir. Judy abría y cerraba los ojos una y otra vez ¡No podía creer lo que veía! Benjamín estaba a punto de hacer el ridículo y si, en parte se lo merecía por pedirle concejos al zorro mañoso, por organizar una fiesta en su casa que estaba fuera de control y aunque todos parecían muy emocionados ella estaba segura de que todo terminaría mal.

Una buena amiga como ella no estaba dispuesta a que Benjamín hiciera el ridículo delante de todos. Si ya todos sabemos que para Judy a veces solucionar la inexistente vida social de ese cheetah era algo bastante complicado ¡Pero había que hacer algo!

Benjamín tenía un barril de cerveza enorme entre sus patas, daba brincos mientras lo observaban todos alrededor y el público gritaba "¡Fondo, fondo, fondo!"

El cheetah levantó con fuerza el barril con uno de sus brazos listo para tomar su contenido.

Judy se abrió paso entre la multitud de animales, se acercó a Benjamín ignorando los gritos del público y lo tomo de una de sus patas intentando alejarlo a pesar de las miradas asesinas de todos los presentes en especial la de Delgato. Si la situación era un tanto caótica ya que estaba segura de que era un intento de Benja de llamar la atención, aunque si seguía dándole vueltas, seguro que encontraría al culpable ¡Nick! Ese zorro era un instigador y podía observar como ya estaba listo para observar el espectáculo dando brincos y agitando sus patas en el aire, se notaba que estaba emocionado. No podía permitir que Benja terminase siendo la burla de todos.

"¡Miren! La coneja se ha unido al reto ¿Quién creen que ganara?" Gritó Delgato de pronto.

El público soltó carcajadas y un pequeño ratón de aspecto rudo y tatuajes gritó "¡Este no es un reto para una conejita!"

"No… yo no quiero…" Murmuró de pronto Judy bajando sus orejas sintiéndose aterrada con todas las miradas puestas en ella, al parecer tratar de salvar a su amigo la había metido en un problema. Pensaba en Nick y su campo de visión se estrecho hacia donde estaba él que la miraba fijamente.

"No competiré con Judy" Dijo Benjamín bajando el barril cruzando los brazos en tono de berrinche.

"¿Qué pasa? ¿No tienes las suficientes bigotes para enfrentarte a una tierna conejita?" Preguntó Delgato.

Esperen Judy había intentado salvar a Benjamín y de pronto estaba en medio de un reto, era increíble y ella podía ver como los ojos del cheetah se llenaban de lágrimas, además… ¡Nadie la llamaba tierna! Eso ya era personal.

"¿Quieren un reto?" Pregunto Judy eufórica con algo de miedo, pero el alcohol que ya tenía en su cuerpo le dio valor y grito "¡Pues hagámoslo!"

Se escucharon varias carcajadas y gritos eufóricos.

"No… Esto no puede estar pasando" Murmuró Nick entre dientes sintiendo como su corazón se aceleraba, estaba asombrado mirando a su alrededor frunciendo el ceño, no podía creer que eso estuviera ocurriendo ¡Unos cuantos vasos de vodka y Judy estaba retando a Benja!

La coneja tomo valor viendo como McCuerno colocaba un barril enrome de cerveza frente a ella y pudo ver a lo lejos en los ojos de Nick algo de preocupación, pero recuerden que ¡La gran Judy Hoops nunca se rinde! y esa noche necesitaba ayudar a un gran amigo.

Benjamín comenzó a dar brincos emocionado y Judy sabía que estaba en medio de una de esas situaciones en las que se descubre que justo lo que no planeabas hacer en realidad terminabas haciendo. Además, no es que fuera a alcoholizarse si se tomaba ese barril y ya que estaba metida en ese problema había que hacerlo ¿Qué podría salir mal? Era casi la una de la madrugada y el vodka que ya se había tomado le había hecho el efecto correspondiente.

Ella contempló la espumosa bebida, sin saber que decir ¿Cómo se le había ocurrido aceptar ese reto? Sentía que se emborrachaba solo con olerlo. En un segundo ya se había arrepentido, definitivamente estaba loca y se preguntó si todavía estaba a tiempo de salir corriendo, pero ya era demasiado tarde el público tenía su completa atención en la competencia, había un buen espectáculo y todos gritaban "¡Fondo, fondo, fondo…!" Apostando por el posible ganador.

Nick miraba a Judy con el rostro lleno de tensión y ella se agarró al borde del barril, tomó impulso y comenzó a beber el contenido a toda velocidad comenzando con un trago, después otro, otro, otro, otro, otro más y seguía bebiendo.

El público seguía gritando "¡Fondo, fondo, fondo!"

Nick que estaba enseguida de Diana entre la multitud la escuchaba a medias, ya que estaba atónito sin poder creer lo que miraba.

"Es una fiesta estupenda…desde luego la mejor fiesta en la que he estado en toda mi vida. Nunca he estado en una fiesta mejor. Es una fiesta realmente increíble y las bebidas…" Continuaba la tigresa.

El zorro estaba realmente preocupado por Judy, estaba tomando como una profesional y sabía que eso no acabaría nada bien. Se suponía que esa noche seria su gran oportunidad, pero no había podido controlar sus celos ante Jack, había intentado besar a Judy, todo había salido mal y allí estaba la imagen final: Zanahorias en medio de un reto que estaba fuera de control.

La coneja seguía tomando un trago tras otro, sin respirar hasta que sintió que sus pulgas zoombis rechazaban tomar más alcohol, sus patas temblaban, tenía el estómago revuelto y con unas ganas tremendas de vomitar abandonó la competencia corriendo.

Benja levantó su barril completamente vacío para mostrar que no había dejado ni una sola gota y eufórico dio un grito de victoria y todo el público gritó de la emoción que les había provocado el gran espectáculo.

Judy corría abriéndose camino entre la multitud de animales que la abuchearon como la gran perdedora de la noche que era, respiraba hondo arreglándoselas para mantenerse derecha ya que sus brazos comenzaban a ceder, pero en ese instante lo único que le importaba era llegar al baño, ya había perdido la cuenta de cuanto alcohol había tomado y no estaba segura de cómo estaba de pie en ese momento ya que sentía su cabeza algo pesada.

"¡Espera Zanahorias! ¿Estas bien? "Gritó Nick corriendo detrás de Judy tomándola del brazo.

"Nececesitooooo vomitaaaaar y necesitooooo moriiiiir. Aunqueeee no seeee cual seaaaaa el ordeeeeen adecuaaaaado" Dijo Judy intentando hablar y respirar.

"Pon tu cabeza en mi" Dijo Nick algo preocupado tomando a Judy intentando tranquilizarla dando la velada por acabada.

"¡Felicidades coneja has perdido el reto!" Dijo McCuerno acercándose a Judy dándole una pequeña palmada en la espalda.

La coneja chillo de alergia y se puso a dar pequeños saltitos perdiendo ella y sus pulgas zoombis el equilibrio, intentando acercarse a Nick, pero sentía que todo su mundo daba vueltas ¿Es que tanto alcohol la había convertido en una zoombi en ese momento?

"Vamos Zanahorias, te llevaré a casa" Susurró Nick sintiéndose un poco avergonzado, ya había sido demasiado.

"Nooo…soooolo un tragoooooo máaaaaas" Dijo ella respirando profundamente arrastrando las palabras tratando de recordar que había pasado en las últimas horas ¿Había perdido el reto? Al parecer había perdido la cuenta de la competencia y es que al sentir a ese zorro tan cerca de ella no podía quitar de su mente la sensación de que habían estado a punto de besarse ¿No? Quizá solo estaba siendo tonta ¿Cierto? Aunque las orejas de Nick eran irresistibles, así que ella las tomo con sus patas y comenzó a tirar de ellas.

"No hagas eso Zanahorias ¡Me haces cosquillas!" Dijo Nick riendo a carcajadas intentando quitarse de encima las patas de Judy retrocediendo un poco.

La coneja que seguía mareada estaba disfrutando mucho ese juego agarrándose con fuerza a las orejas del zorro tratando de recuperar su ritmo normal de su respiración.

"¡No me hagas más cosquillas!" Decía Nick retorciéndose sin control.

Judy de pronto dejó de aferrarse a él y lo rodeo con un brazo apretándolo a su cuerpo evitando de que Nick intentara escapar.

"¡Ten cuidado Judy! ¡Te vas a caer!" Dijo Nick moviendo una de sus patas muy despacio y le apretó la cabeza contra su hombro.

El mareo que sentía Judy al estar tan cerca de Nick era diez veces mejor que el producido por el alcohol. No, un millón de veces mejor ya que la tranquilizaba, así que cerró los ojos y se concentro en él y a pesar de sentirse tan mareada en el subconsciente sabía de qué había muy pocas posibilidades de que ella consiguiera lo que quería. En el fondo era una emoción como cualquiera desear más de lo que se tenía, y a pesar de todo el alcohol no dejaba de sentir que lo que tenia en ese instante era demasiado.

"Estoooooy bien…" Ella no podía decirle al zorro lo que en realidad estaba pensando ¿No? Por qué comenzaba a percibir los sonidos y las imágenes aglutinados en una sola sensación. Su cuerpo se movía solo y sentía que al estar tan cerca de él sus pensamientos se remontaban al momento en el que había estado a punto de besarlo.

"Estaba peeeeensando que… digooooo nosotros… ya saaaaaabes tú y yo poooooodríamos…" Susurraba ella sin desprenderse de Nick ni un milímetro sabiendo que sus pulgas zoombis tenían control sobre ella

"Zanahorias créeme lo he pensado…" Dijo el bajando su cabeza abrazándola por la cintura y se quedó viéndola de frente pensando ¿Por qué intentaba mantener esa conversación con Judy si estaba borracha? Resultaba obvio que ni siquiera lo escucharía, pero continuo "Hay una razón por la que siempre quiero estar contigo… pero he temido hacerlo, siento que el momento que lo haga…"

Judy veía a Nick que parecía estar muy lejos hablando con ella a pesar de que se encontraban abrazados ¿De qué exactamente estaba hablando Nick?

"Zanahorias" Nick susurraba Judy acariciándole las orejas haciéndole que le cayeran por los hombros.

Ella se aferraba a los brazos del zorro respirando entrecortadamente, tal vez había llegado la hora de confesar y a pesar de sentirse tan mal por el alcohol sus pulgas zoombis le gritaban que tenia que contarle todo y afrontar las consecuencias.

"Tranquila Zanahorias" Dijo Nick acercándola a su pecho.

De pronto Judy sintió una experimento una especie de vértigo ¿Por qué el suelo estaba tan lejos? Todo se movía en torno a ella a pesar de estar abrazada a Nick y tenía la sensación de dar una especie voltereta interminable hacia atrás, pese a que ellos no se movían. Sacudió la cabeza cerrando los ojos para ahuyentar esa sensación, pero no paraba.

"¿Te encuentras mal?" Preguntó Nick preocupado" Judy abre los ojos y contéstame"

Como ella se mantuvo en silencio, él la empezó a sacudir suavemente para hacerla reaccionar.

"Necesitoooooo vooooomiiiitar" Dijo con debilidad Judy abriendo los ojos.

¡Si el segundo momento romántico de la noche se había arruinado! 'El encanto Wilde' estaba siendo un total fracaso, así que Nick la soltó de inmediato dejándola correr.

Judy intentaba correr mientras todo su mundo daba vueltas y de pronto vio un bote de basura justo a tiempo para decidir que no necesitaba vomitar después de todo. Saliendo a hurtadillas hacia la cocina pasando por encima de McCuerno y Benja que habían terminado borrachos en el piso de la sala de estar.

Nick que corría detrás de Judy no alcanzaba a ver si Benja estaba conversando con McCuerno o hablando solo, pero lo que era obvio es que a pesar de haber ganado el reto ¡Estaba comiendo chocolates! También pudo observar a Delgato que estaba haciendo una exhibición de unos pasos que parecían ser ¿Hip-hop? Con dos chicas al lado de él. Parecían ser unas capibaras simpáticas no entendía como estaban pasando un buen rato con un tarado como el oficial 'Rasca-rasca' que no bailaba muy bien, pero, aun así, parecían estarse divirtiendo incluso Diana y Francine que no dejaban de reír.

Las pulgas zoombis de Judy sabían que el haber salido corriendo de las garras el zorro había sido un síntoma de desesperación, pero no podían pensar con claridad ya que la coneja estaba muy borracha y en ese estado podrían terminar confesándole a Nick lo que sentía, pero había sido extenuante así que se al llegar a la cocina se dejo caer por la pared en un ruido seco.

"Por esta noche ya ha sido suficiente Zanahorias ¡Nos vamos!" Dijo Nick sentándose al lado de ella.

Judy bostezó aprovechando a estirar todos los músculos de su cuerpo tensionados por ese vestido tan incomodo que le había prestado Loui, así que hundió su cabeza en el hombro de él y se acurruco.

Ella se sentía fatal, pero la hacía sentirse un poco mejor estar al lado de Nick, aunque su voz no se sentía como siempre como cuando se burlaba de ella y se reía de sus desgracias, pero ¡Como lo podía saber si apenas podía respirar! A pesar de todo se sentía en el aire que las cosas habían cambiado entre ellos.

"¿Qué te pasa Judy? Jamás te había visto así" Nick murmuró acercándose más a ella.

"Nick...ya saaaaabes lo que pasa" Le contestó Judy sabiendo que a pesar del estado en el que estaba la atracción que sentía era tan irresistible que le asustaba.

"No" Dijo él acercándose más a ella.

"Nosootros…" Susurró ella comenzando a temblar un poco, acercándose cada ves más a él para poder absorber algo de su calor. Estar así de cerca de él era una tortura insoportable, pero al mismo tiempo sus pulgas zoombis se sentían contentas. Era una sensación agridulce.

"Si, nosotros…" Nick puso su pata en el cuello de Judy y comenzó a acariciarle su rostro "Nosotros dos..." Apretándola contra su cuerpo totalmente absorto en sus pensamientos.

"¿Shhhh tengo un seeeeecreto" Dijo Judy sintiendo que le costaba respirar.

"¿Ah sí?" Preguntó Nick algo sorprendido.

"Acércaaaaate" Judy hizo un gesto con su pata.

A Nick acercarse a ella le ponía nervioso, después de lo que había ocurrido le era imposible tenerla cerca y no besarla.

Judy lo sujeto de la pata y tiró de él, pero Nick se apartó instintivamente ya que Judy no se daba cuenta de lo que hacía. Pero ella volvió a tirar de él preguntando de nuevo "¿Quieres saaaaaber mi seeeeeecreto?"

"¿Cuál es tu secreto Zanahorias?" Preguntó Nick tan cerca de ella que sentía su respiración.

Un escalofrió le recorrió la espalda a Judy. De pronto instintivamente comenzó a echarse atrás. De pronto tuvo miedo de que se diera cuenta de lo que sentía por él.

"¿Qué están haciendo ustedes dos aquí?" Preguntó de pronto Francine.

"Nada" Dijo Nick levantándose del suelo en un brinco.

"Naaaada" Dijo Judy tambaleándose tratándose de poner de pie, aunque de pronto volvió a sentarse en el piso dando un suspiro.

"Zorro necesito que me ayudes con Delgato" Dijo Francine tomando un vaso de vodka y haciendo una mueca al ver a Judy en el piso y continuo "Ha tropezado mientras ejecutaba su baile de Hip-hop"

"No seas dramática Francine y además yo no soy la niñera de ese león" Contestó Nick con una sonrisa.

Francine agitó sus orejas mirando a su alrededor como si buscara ayuda caminando molesta hacia la sala de estar ignorando al zorro.

"Ven aquí Zanahorias" Dijo Nick tomándola entre sus brazos ya que para él esa fiesta había terminado siendo un verdadero desastre, ya era hora de marcharse.

Con un suspiro ella lo abrazo y se sintió relajada apoyada en él, así caminaron hacia la sala de estar donde Delgato se quejaba en el piso ya que por intentar bailar Hip-Hop dio un mal paso y su honra había acabado en el piso junto con él.

Muchos de los invitados habían optado por marcharse sin siquiera despedirse. Unos cuantos se habían quedado para observar la escena riendo hasta que les dolía el estómago viendo al león tirado y lloriqueando.

Para Nick eso era una escena algo graciosa y algo de lo que podía aprovechar para burlarse de ese león por días, pero no era tan importante en ese instante. De pronto observo a Benja recargado en la pared sonriendo y se acercó a él diciendo:

"Dime ¿Sientes que valió la pena?"

"No lo sé… ¡Quiero vomitar!" Contestó Benja moviendo su cabeza de un lado a otro con la voz entrecortada golpeando sin querer a McCuerno.

"¡Déjame en paz… no me empujes!" Protestó McCuerno que estaba enseguida del cheetah.

"No… ¡Tu no me empujes!" Gritó Benja tratando de pegarle a McCuerno en la cabeza.

"¿Podrían dejar de discutir un momento?" Preguntó Nick casi sin fuerzas, era el único que parecía estar sobrio, pero con tanto embrollo le comenzaba a doler la cabeza.

"¿Quéeeee ha pasado?" Preguntó Judy algo aturdida tratando de enderezarse, pero un terrible dolor de cabeza le impidió seguir de pie dejándose caer de nuevo en los brazos de Nick.

"¿Estas bien Zanahorias?" Preguntó Nick revisándole la cara una y otra vez a la coneja realmente estaba preocupado por ella.

Judy se quitó las patas del zorro de encima respirando hondo intentando ponerse de pie por si sola.

"¿Una cerveza?" Una chica que iba pasando le preguntó a Judy.

La coneja asintió de manera enérgica tratando de soltarse de los brazos de Nick y en segundos la chica le entrega un vaso de lo que parecía ser vodka, y sin dudarlo ella le dio un trago mientras sentía el frio sabor evitando hacer una mueca, pero en cuanto quiso dar el segundo trago el zorro le arrebato la bebida.

Judy quiso reaccionar e intentar recuperar el preciado tesoro, pero percibió su cuerpo flojo y mareada de nuevo.

"¡Nos vamos Zanahorias!" Dijo Nick con autoridad clavando sus ojos en los de ella como intentando descubrir algo.

"¡No puedo creer que Judy este así de borracha!" Atacó Francine clavando su mirada en la coneja.

"Me estoy divirtiendo y tú ereeeeees una amaaaaargada" Contestó Judy retando a Francine.

Unos silbidos a lo bajo se escucharon, eran McCuerno y Benja que estaban disfrutando del espectáculo.

"¡Teneeeeemos un asuuuuuunto que arreglar!" Gritó Judy intentando con fuerza abalanzándose sobre Francine.

"Dije que nos vamos Zanahorias ¡Ya fue suficiente!" Gruñó Nick molesto agarrando de las muñecas a Judy intentándola llevar a la salida.

"No eeees mi culpa…" Dijo Judy bajando las orejas resistiéndose a Nick.

"¡Estas loca!" Exclamó Francine a la coneja.

La coneja dio un brinco sintiendo unas ganas incontrolables de abalanzarse y estampar un puño contra Francine.

"¡Pelea de chicas!" Gritó McCuerno intentando levantarse del piso.

"¡Pelea, pelea, pelea!" Gritaron todos alrededor de Judy y Francine.

"¡Zanahorias tranquila!" Gritó Nick al mismo tiempo que Judy intentó lanzar una patada, pero el agarre de él se lo impidió interponiéndose, sosteniéndola con fuerza evitando que ella cometiera algo de lo que después se arrepintiera.

"¡Francine se lo está buscando!" Gritó McCuerno alzando la voz por encima de los curiosos.

La coneja miro a Francine con su más malvada mirada luchando contra el zorro agitando sus piernas en el aire.

"Zanahorias… Estoy de tu lado, pero no creo que sea el momento ¡Ya es hora de llevarte a casa!" Dijo Nick tomando del brazo a la coneja y cargándola en sus hombros, sacándola de la casa de Benjamín lo más rápido que podía y pasándola por los animales que gritaban decepcionados.

Frustrada Judy cerró sus ojos por un momento, suspiró y bajo sus orejas. Al menos esa noche había ganado el zorro y no habría pelea.

"¡La fiesta se ha acabado!" Dijo Nick llevando a Judy hasta el estacionamiento donde estaba el auto de Spunky.

A pesar de que Spunky era un poco malhumorado el zorro siempre sabía que podía contar con su amigo cuando lo necesitara, pero a pesar de todo esa tarde cuando lo había ido a visitar no le había pedido prestado el auto. Simplemente Nick lo había tomado y no había sido muy difícil ya que las llaves estaban a simple vista en el cuarto de ese lobo malhumorado que estaba en recuperación y por lo cual no necesitaba el auto porque no podía salir de su casa.

Había dejado una nota así que no se consideraba un robo si no una prestada de emergencia, que, por cierto, había sido una gran idea ya que así podría llevar a Judy de regreso, aunque los planes no parecían haber salido como lo había planeado ¡Esa fiesta había sido un completo desastre! Y lo peor es que Judy estaba muy borracha.

En cuanto salió Judy sintió el aire frio de la noche, Nick mantuvo la pata de ella alrededor de sus brazos ya que Judy apenas y se podía mantener de pie, así que con un poco de destreza logro llevarla hacia el auto.

Era la primera vez que la llevaba en brazos por estar borracha y le encantaba lo liviana que era. Sus cuerpos estaban hechos para encajar el uno con el otro ¿Qué acaso ella no se daba cuenta?

"Demonios Zanahorias ¿Cuánto bebiste?" Decía Nick mientras seguía sosteniendo a Judy por la acera aun mojada por la lluvia.

Judy apoyo la cabeza sobre el hombro de él sin importar todos los animales que se les quedaban mirando al pasar junto a ellos. Se sentía un poco aturdida, así que se sujetó a Nick hasta que llegaron al auto.

Nick abriendo la puerta la empujo suavemente al asiento. En cuanto ella sintió el calor del auto se le cerraron los ojos y sintió la necesidad de meterse en su cama y pasarse el resto del siglo durmiendo.

El zorro se preparó para arrancar el auto, pero de pronto sintió la cabeza de ella apoyándose sobre su hombro.

"¡Despierta Zanahorias! Si no me será imposible despertarte" Dijo Nick intentando despertar a Judy.

"¿Eh?" Murmuró Judy ¿Qué era lo que decía Nick?

"¡Vamos despierta!" Insistía Nick.

Judy bostezó y abrió los ojos. Esa noche aún no había acabado y Nick la llevaba tomada de su pata mientras manejaba.

Ella esperaba no oler a alcohol, ni siquiera podía recordar que había bebido, pero no era nada ligerito ¡Eso era seguro!

"¿Qué es lo que te pasa para que actúes de esa forma? Tú no eres así ¿Y Jack Savage? Debí matarlo ahí mismo. Siempre está metiéndose en mi camino" Murmuraba Nick mientras manejaba.

Judy se encogió de hombros intentando entender que decía Nick, pero sentía la lengua dormida y los ojos pesados así que solo intentaba imaginar que haría la Judy sobria en ese momento observando como el zorro decía algo molesto.

Viajaron en silencio unos cuantos minutos cuando de pronto Judy levantó la mirada viendo a Nick que parecía preocupado y enojado al mismo tiempo. Ella se esforzó por sonreírle y golpear su hombro como siempre, pero no sabía cuál de los tres zorros que veía era real.

"Judy Hoops ¿Quién rayos te dijo que podrías beber tanto?" Murmuró Nick entre dientes.

Judy se encogió de hombros, pero todavía se tambaleaba, seguro que se pondría colorada al sentir sus patas entrelazadas en las de él dejando escapar una bocanada de aire. El la miro e hizo una mueca en realidad no podía estar molesto con ella.

"Creo que eres la coneja más borracha y hermosa que he visto nunca" Dijo Nick con una sonrisa.

Ella suspiró y se reclinó en el asiento, con una sonrisa en la cara.

Unos minutos más tarde llegaron al edificio de departamentos donde vivía la coneja. Bajaron del auto sintiendo el aire frio de la noche.

"Vamos Zanahorias" Dijo el zorro tomando entre sus brazos a Judy.

Entonces ella pensó que debería de tener un aspecto horrible tocándose las orejas mientras tanto Nick abría la puerta del auto pasando una pata por su pelaje y mirando a su alrededor como si buscara ayuda.

"¿A dónde vamos?" Preguntó ella entre carcajadas mientras sentía como las patas del zorro le rodeaban por la cintura y la sacaba del auto.

"Ya es hora de que te duermas Zanahorias" Murmuró Nick al mismo tiempo que llevaba a Judy revisando rápidamente su teléfono móvil, tenia que asegurarse de no tener llamadas o mensajes perdidos de Spunky. Donde ese lobo malhumorado se diera cuenta de que había tomado su auto seria un zorro muerto.

"Tengo frio" Se quejo Judy mientras entraban al edificio.

Ella estaba temblando. Aun llevaba el vestido que no tenía mangas ni espalda y de pronto sintió un alivio cuando se detuvieron frente al elevador.

La vieja y acristalada puerta del elevador se abrió y cuando Judy intentó avanzar tropezó y para no caerse se abrazó a Nick mientras él presionaba los botones hasta el piso de Judy.

Mientras subían la coneja se arrepentía de haber ido a la fiesta o al menos sus pulgas zoombis comenzaban a hablarle en su cabeza mientras el zorro le sonreía indescriptiblemente y ella permanecía librando una batalla mental con las malditas pulgas sintiendo sus dedos entumecidos.

" _Quieres abrazarlo, quieres besarlo Judy"_ Decían las pulgas.

" _Pero yo no quería que fuera de ese modo"_ Les contestó mentalmente ella mientras suspiraba armándose de valor, pero seguía sintiéndose como una cobarde ¿Qué no el alcohol te hacia más valiente?

Así que, aunque ella sentía su cuerpo temblar intento abrazar aún más al zorro, pero su cuerpo no respondía estaba inmóvil asimilando toda la situación.

" _Puedes hacerlo o salir corriendo…. Tú eliges"_ Le insistían las pulgas zoombis.

 _¿Cómo se suponía que saldría corriendo del elevador? ¡Malditas pulgas zoombis dramáticas!"_ Pensó Judy tragando saliva logrando controlar el temblor de su cuerpo.

Un brillo de asombro se asomó en los ojos de Nick que seguía abrazándola como si estuviera seguro de lo que iba a ocurrir.

Con el cuerpo un poco tembloroso gracias a los nervios y el alcohol Judy se aferraba a Nick sintiendo la cercanía algo extraño e irreal porque a pesar de que se habían abrazado innumerables veces esa noche ella sentía que su estómago iba a explotar.

Nick la miró y sin pensarlo mucho con sus brazos le rodeó la cintura sintiendo como la electricidad le recorría el cuerpo y ella coloco sus brazos sobre sus hombros temblando cada vez más.

Judy cerró los ojos con la esperanza de que ya sucediera lo que tenía que suceder antes de que Francine los interrumpiera.

Nick sentía la respiración de ella fundiéndose con la de él sintiendo que la distancia se acortaba cada vez más al mismo tiempo que la tomaba por la espalda para evitar que ella se echara para atrás.

De pronto él abrió los ojos, era un sueño si y parecía que por fin besaría a Judy, pero a pesar de que la noche se había tornado tan romántica, no sabía si ella lo besaría por estar tan borracha o porque realmente lo deseaba tanto como él. Judy seguía a milímetros de él y podía sentir como su corazón estaba a punto de explotar.

Sabía que esa fantasía que tenía con ella pasaría a ser realidad si él daba el paso. Si ella lo besaba entonces significaba que lo deseaba tanto como él y a la mañana siguiente podrían hablar de lo que había sucedido y tal vez seria la oportunidad perfecta para pedirle que saliera con él 'Pero sería muy retorcido' Pensó Nick.

Si era un zorro mañoso, pero jamás le haría eso a ella, estaba borracha… Lo bastante borracha como para besarlo. Simplemente no podía hacerlo, quería que Judy fuera de él y estaba dispuesto a jugar sucio con Jack Savage para alejarla de ese idiota, pero no estaba dispuesto a aprovecharse de ella para conseguir su objetivo, ni siquiera si lo hacía con las mejores intenciones.

'Porque por encima de lo demás soy su amigo' Pensó el zorro y los amigos no se hacían esa clase de cosas.

Judy que seguía a escasos centímetros del rostro de Nick suspiró suavemente antes de caer dormida y su agarre sobre él se aflojo antes de perderse en sus sueños.

El zorro sentía que había tenido un momento de debilidad y había hecho algo que no debería, pero se giró hacia ella bajando su rostro estando muy cerca de nuevo sus narices se tocaban tratando de encontrar en ella el perfume que tan bien conocía y de pronto sintió que todo su cuerpo cobro vida. Él podría haber jurado que Judy lo había sentido. Sus labios se movieron un poco contra los de él y cuando el zorro se apartó ella volvió a suspirar rendida ante el sueño.

Un minuto más tarde al salir del elevador, entraron al departamento de ella. Todo estaba en silencio, era increíble que los vecinos chismosos no estuvieran despiertos.

"Estoy muerta" Murmuro Judy despertándose un poco dejándose caer sobre la cama, pero en el estado en el que estaba había sido muy mala idea. Sus caderas vacilaron y perdió el equilibrio.

Acto seguido Judy soltó un grito antes de estamparse contra el suelo.

Cuando abrió los ojos, su primera reacción fue de sorpresa, pero buenas noticias: Estaba viva o ¿Estaba muerta? Veía a dos zorros a unos escasos centímetros de ella observándola con preocupación.

Ella trató de ponerse de pie de un salto algo que obviamente no logró. Nick rápido hiso un inventario corporal de la coneja: ningún hueso roto, aunque tenía una pequeña herida en su cabeza.

El zorro corrió rápidamente al botiquín de primeros auxilios que tenia la coneja.

"A lo mejor esto te duele un poco" Nick dijo sacando del botiquín una venda con alcohol cubriéndole suavemente la herida a pesar de la mueca de dolor de ella.

"Espera un momento "Nick se acercó hacia ella y la ayudo a meterse en la cama.

Cuando vio que Judy estaba lista para dormir se alejó y fue cuando ella intento levantarse.

"No…No hagas eso" Protestó Nick a lo bajo rodeando la cama, tumbándose a su lado y apagando la luz.

Cuando Judy volvió su cuerpo hacia el zorro pudo sentir él como su corazón latía tan rápido y tan fuerte en el pecho. Se esforzó por simular que caía dormido tirando de las sabanas hacia él para convencerla de que estaba dormido.

'Piensa en otra cosa Nick. En lo que sea…chucherías, Zara…Judy, la preciosa Judy…. El jefe Bogo nos matara mañana…Pero estoy aquí con Judy' Se repetía mentalmente el zorro una y otra vez, pero maldita sea no funcionaba entonces se preguntó como seria si él fuera valiente y le rodeara la cintura con el brazo y tirar de ella bajo las sabanas hasta que su nariz tocara con la de él. Sufría de verdad, era claro que era de amor. No había ninguna duda.

Estaban tendidos en la obscuridad, mirando al techo y un breve espacio que los separaba. La única luz se filtraba a través de las cortinas y ella volvió el cuerpo hacia el lado donde estaba él. La miro fijamente como si intentara adivinar sus pensamientos y Judy se acercó un poco más.

"Ahora tienes que dormir… Buenas noches Zanahorias" Susurró Nick tumbado en la cama guardando su distancia.

"Buenas noches" Respondió ella y se volvió a quedar dormida.

 _Mientras tanto esa misma noche en la casa de Spunky…._

Era casi media noche, Spunky movió la silla hacia atrás. Había pasado frente a ese monitor ensimismado, totalmente absorto en resolver entrar a la Agencia de Seguridad Nacional. Había pasado horas y horas.

"¡Demonios! ¡Si que es un buen plan!" Decía Andrew dando brincos.

"¡Solo vigila la puerta!" Insistió Spunky algo paranoico.

Con impaciencia Spunky se quitó un mechón de pelaje que le caía sobre los ojos con un soplido. Hacia mucho que no le importaba su apariencia física, ni siquiera se molestaba en arreglar su pelaje que en ese instante le molestaba porque bloqueaba su visión.

Miró su reloj ya llevaba dentro del sitio diez minutos. Era mucho para entrar y salir ¡Tenia que ser rápido! Molesto pensó que tanto tiempo enfermo le había afectado. Claro la frustración que sentía no solo se debía a que no podía atravesar el firewall, esperando a que el programa cargara casi podía sentir como los minutos pasaban, uno tras otro como una bomba de tiempo, así que en un intento de calmarse hacia girar nerviosamente la pistola que tenia sobre su escritorio.

Andrew rechinaba los colmillos, se estaba desesperando ¿Qué le estaba pasando a Spunky? El máster de los hackers tal vez solo había tenido buena suerte y esa racha estaba terminando.

"¿Qué ha sido eso?" Pregunto de mala gana Spunky al escuchar un sonido detrás de la puerta.

"¿Qué ha sido qué?" Preguntó Andrew con indiferencia.

"Creí escuchar un ruido" Respondió Spunky tragando saliva.

"Siempre estas oyendo ruidos. Spunky por eso estamos encerrados aquí" Recriminó Andrew.

Se produjo un breve e incómodo silencio y finalmente, Spunky logró atravesar el firewall y pudo atravesar el segundo y tercer servidor, y después de unos tortuosos segundos de combate atravesó el ultimo servidor, pero aun así algo no cuadraba, los últimos dos servidores habían sido demasiado fáciles como si se tratara de servidores cebos para hacerlos caer.

Andrew que cuidaba la entrada del cuarto de Spunky se confió de que no había ningún peligro. Todo parecía estar despejado, así que aprovecho para revisar si no tenía ninguna notificación en Furrbook pendiente murmurando "No puedo creer que Nick, no tuviera el corazón de invitarnos a esa fiesta y deje que nos pudramos aquí…"

"¡Andrew, o te callas o te …"

Andrew comenzó a protestar y de pronto se escuchó el clic distintivo que hace el picaporte de la puerta al girar, la cual estaba cerrada con seguro. Se comenzó a escuchar el ruido de la madera al astillarse procedente del otro lado de la puerta.

"¡Están rompiendo la puerta!" Gritó Andrew tirando su teléfono móvil al suelo retrocediendo hacia la pared del fondo donde había una ventana.

Spunky se quedó helado y sintió que su corazón se detendría, en un movimiento rápido tecleo unos comandos y el disco duro inicio el proceso de auto borrado de emergencia y metió en un horno de microondas estratégicamente ubicado en su cuarto, todas las memorias USB y CDs que encontró, tumbó la pantalla del monitor al suelo mientras corria hacia el lado de la ventana junto a Andrew lo más rápido posible.

"¡Andrew!" Dijo susurrando "¡Destruye los celulares!"

Pero Andrew no reaccionaba, sentía como sus patas temblaban y estaban sudorosas. Sin dudarlo Spunky lo mataría si no salían de esa y tal vez podría deshacerse de su cuerpo de cien maneras distintas sin que nadie se diera cuenta.

Spunky intentaba abrir la ventana intentando huir frenéticamente, tenia que lograr llegar hasta su carro lo más rápido posible ya que no tenia tiempo ni opciones, ya después se encargaría de matar a Andrew, así que dio un respiro profundo y tomando fuerzas abrió la ventana tan sigilosamente como pudo.

Andrew al ver que al menos Spunky había abierto la ventana casi se desmaya del alivio y corrió. Los dos lobos saltaron rápidamente y de pronto unos pasos pesados se acercaron. Andrew dio un paso hacia atrás con pánico, era demasiado tarde para llamar a Nick y Judy.

Se les había acabado el tiempo y Spunky en un rápido movimiento corrió hacia el estacionamiento donde estaba su auto. Le tomó unos segundos orientarse ya que ¡No lograba encontrar su auto!

Sus corazones latían acelerados ¿Qué había ocurrido con el auto de Spunky? El espacio donde el lobo estacionaba su carro estaba vacío y en su lugar había una pequeña tarjeta tirada.

Spunky gruñía molesto tomando la tarjeta en la cual decía: Querido Spunky gracias por ser tan bondadoso y prestarme tu auto ¡Será la fiesta del año! Tu amigo Nick.

"¡Agencia de Seguridad Nacional! ¡Esto es una redada! ¡Que nadie se mueva!"

¡ Buuuum! ¡Buuuuum! ¡Buuuum!

Al fin hemos logrado llegar a la segunda parte del fic 😊

See uuuu!


	16. Zorro Idiota vs Torpe Coneja

**¡Desde California…Hasta Zootopia! ¡Llega el capítulo 16 buuuu!**

 **Sorry not sorry por tardarme tanto en actualizar, pero siempre prefiero publicar un capítulo bien hecho y con la menor cantidad de errores a decir verdad entre el trabajo, entrenar para un maratón, tener algo de vida e intentar escribir además de los dramas divertidos de siempre en Zootek tarde bastante en escribir este cap.**

 **Sin más espero que lo disfruten, ya saben siempre agradezco sus comentarios y me digan si les gusta cómo va el fic, me tarde casi un mes escribiendo la primera escena que en realidad fue muy divertida y ¡Anktor mi beta Sneak reader me dio 11 jajaja!**

 **Espero no hayan extrañado a las pulgas zoombis porque están de regreso**

 **Zorro idiota vs Torpe Coneja**

Era una mañana tan hermosa como jamás se había visto en Zootopia, el contraste del cielo azul, los grandes árboles, y los inmensos edificios era espectacular. Pero recuerden que en Zootopia no había ni premios ni castigos, solo consecuencias…

Judy dormía profundamente en la seguridad de su departamento, se acurrucó un poco más intentando escapar del frio. El aire estaba muy fresco, pero ella se sentía cómoda y calientita. La alarma del despertador en su iCarrot no había sonado, así que aún podía dormir un poco más ¡Unos preciosos minutos más!

De pronto comenzó a sentir dolor en su cabeza y comenzó a abrir sus ojos de una manera lenta y perezosa, se había despertado con la peor migraña que había tenido en su vida. Los rayos del sol que se filtraban bailaban en las paredes, y empeoraban la sensación de remolino en su estómago ¿Qué había ocurrido la noche anterior? ¿Habría sido todo un sueño?

Se acordaba de la fiesta de Benjamín. Luego de que había bebido vodka de cereza con Jack, tenía nauseas, pero estaba hambrienta al mismo tiempo. Le daba la impresión de que podría comerse un kilo de helado de Zanahoria; pero también de que vomitaría en cuanto terminara de comerlo.

Trato de poner en orden los detalles de la fiesta, había visto a Nick eso era indiscutible. En realidad, eso era lo que le había dado ganas de llorar los sentimientos no correspondidos de ese zorro, pero también tenía la sensación de haber estado muy cerca de él, más cerca de lo que jamás había estado ¿Qué diablos había sucedido?

Intentó voltear su cuerpo y sintió un escalofrió al ver quien dormía a su lado ¡Era Nick! Que la tenía retenida entere sus brazos. Comenzó a sentir como le faltaba la respiración y su corazón latía desbocado contra sus costillas ya que se había dado cuenta de que todo había sido real.

¡Maldición! Judy quería desaparecer, tenía la extraña sensación de que había tomado demasiado alcohol la noche anterior, pero en ese instante estaba convencida de que había ocurrido algo y no lo recordaba ¿Por qué le tenían que pasar esas cosas a ella? ¿Sería posible que había pasado la noche con Nick?

Le costaba trabajo creer que Nick hubiera sido capaz de pasar la noche con ella dado el estado en el que estaba. Tal vez se había quedado cuidándola, era lo más seguro. Pero, por otra parte, quizás no ¿Y si había pasado lo que creía que había pasado? ¡No lo recordaba!

"¡Vamos coneja! Si lo besas tal vez recuerdes lo que ocurrió" Las pulgas zoombis murmuraron.

Judy sacudió su cabeza, tal vez tenían razón esas malditas pulgas entrometidas, pero tenía miedo de despertarlo.

"¿Y una vez más vas a quedarte de brazos cruzados viendo tu oportunidad marcharse?"

"No puedo…" Murmuro Judy bajando sus orejas. La sinceridad de esas pulgas zoombis le hacía mucho daño.

"¿No vas a intentarlo?"

La coneja suspiró, estaba a centímetros de Nick. Se armó de valor y cerro sus ojos, tratando tranquilizarse a ella y a las pulgas zoombis.

Comenzó a acercarse lentamente hacia él y a pesar de que el zorro estaba en un sueño profundo, ella podía sentir en él una extraña mezcla de felicidad en su cara. Toda la esperanza, todo el nerviosismo, todos los sentimientos de ella estaban casi al descubierto mientras se acercaba cada vez más.

Nick inclinó la cabeza y aun con sus ojos cerrados sonrió de medio lado.

"Bueno, mejor eso que un no" Murmuraron las pulgas brincando a manera de celebración.

Judy sentía que el latido de su corazón era errático, no era normal. El martilleo era tan potente que apenas y podía escuchar a las pulgas.

De pronto Nick la abrazo aún más fuerte y Judy cerró sus ojos instintivamente. Era un momento tan perfecto a pesar de que él estuviera dormido, pero tan devastador e irreal.

"Judy" Susurró Nick contra el pelaje de ella.

Esa sola palabra de zorro basto para romperla a ella en pedazos.

"Ha sonado tan…seductor" Dijeron las pulgas zoombis derritiéndose y suspirando.

Judy estaba en pánico ¿Qué hacía? ¿Le daba un beso? Tal vez podía intentar decir algo inteligente ¡Necesitaba el manual de instrucciones de Loui en ese instante!

De pronto Nick se rio aun sumido en el sueño ¿Qué le hacía tanta gracia a ese zorro? Se preguntó ella.

"¡Tú falta de experiencia coneja!" Rieron las pulgas zoombis.

Judy intento decir algo, pero se apartó rápidamente porque de pronto un fuerte golpe a la puerta la hiso saltar.

"¡Vaya suerte la tuya con los chicos!" Dijeron decepcionadas las pulgas.

"¡Judy!" Se escucharon los gritos de Loui del otro lado de la puerta.

Ni siquiera le había sorprendido a la coneja cuando escucho la voz de la gata, se había vuelto costumbre que apareciera de la nada y ¿Era realmente necesario que esas pulgas zoombis le recordaran que su suerte apestaba?

"¡Coneja ¿Estas viva? ¡Ábreme!" Gritó de nuevo Loui golpeando desesperadamente la puerta.

Judy soltó un bufido y se hiso un momento de silencio, hasta las pulgas zoombis se habían asustado, imaginen la sorpresa, el horror y el miedo paralizante de que la gata loca se apareciera en el momento menos adecuado y maldijo el momento en que se le había ocurrido a Loui ir a visitarla ¡Había pedido el manual de instrucciones no a esa gata loca!

Quería que se marchara, pero si hacía ruido podía despertar a Nick, tenía que escabullirse de la cama lo más sigilosamente posible pero no estaba en las mejores condiciones ya que se sentía mareada como si el cráneo le pesara una tonelada.

De pronto Nick dio un pequeño gruñido como si fuera a despertar y a la coneja le entro el pánico al sentir el peso del brazo de él aplastándola, mientras ella combatía ese maldito dolor de cabeza ¡La situación no podía ser peor! Ya que la gata seguía golpeando la puerta varias veces sin que nadie le abriese o siquiera Judy contestara.

El zorro no dejaba de gruñir y las pulgas zoombis estaban petrificadas mientras Judy intentaba empujar con sus patas lo que parecía un muro de acero, que era el peso muerto de ese zorro.

"¿Así es como usualmente se despiertan los conejos?" Murmuro Nick al despertarse de pronto quitando el brazo encima de Judy ¿A caso el zorro había estado despierto todo ese tiempo?

La coneja intento responderle, pero en primer lugar ¿Cómo rayos habían terminado durmiendo juntos? Así que tomando aire cruzo las piernas instintivamente al darse cuenta de que el vestido que llevaba aun de la noche anterior era demasiado corto intentando no escuchar los golpes que Loui le daba a la puerta.

"¡Judy! ¡Abre la puerta!" Gritaba Loui comenzando a patear la puerta.

"No puedes ni acordarte porque termine aquí ¿Eh? Torpe coneja "Decía Nick mientras se desperezaba ignorando los gritos de la gata.

"Tú eres un zorro tonto" Contestó Judy mientras sus ojos se paseaban por el torso desnudo de Nick que se desperezaba levantándose de la cama haciéndola crujir mientras las pulgas zoombis intentaban contener el aliento.

"Yo no fui el que hiso un reto en el que casi muero intoxicado" Dijo Nick sonriendo con aquel hermosa sonrisa que tanto le gustaba a ella.

Judy no le contestó porque en primera, tenía razón, era una torpe ¿En qué lio se había metido para terminar en un reto? y en segunda no tenía caso discutir con él además los gritos de Loui no la dejaban concentrarse.

"¿No vas a abrir? Parece que tienes visitas" Nick decía con un tono de burla al escuchar que Loui ya estaba desesperada.

"Quizá sea un poco torpe, pero ese es mi problema no el tuyo" Contestó la coneja tapándose con las cobijas levantando sus rodillas hasta el pecho apoyando la cabeza en ellas intentando así evitar el mareo que le producía el solo escuchar los gritos de Loui.

"Mejor dejare de burlarme de tu torpeza porque me la puedes contagiar" Dijo el zorro mientras estiraba sus patas aflojerado.

"Esas cosas no se contagian, idiota" Las palabras de la coneja habían salido sin pensarlo. Toda esa situación la estaba llevando al límite mientras las pulgas zoombis se debatían entre las ganas de vomitar o abrirle la puerta a Loui la cual en su desesperación al ser totalmente ignorada había golpeado con uno de sus hombros la puerta, con la esperanza de reventar el cerrojo.

"Vaya, vaya la coneja torpe me dice idiota" Nick esbozaba una leve sonrisa silbando por lo bajo.

"Vaya, vaya el zorro idiota me dice torpe" Contestó ella levantando la cabeza mirándolo fijamente retándolo.

Ella veía sus ojos verdes ¿Por qué todo era tan difícil estando tan cerca de él y con la extraña forma que ese zorro alteraba sus emociones?

"Bueno… Entonces puedes decirme cuál es tu secreto" Dijo Nick guiñando un ojo.

Judy casi por reflejo le golpeo el brazo, el comenzó a reírse y ella volvió a golpearlo.

"¡Oye tranquila!" Se defendió Nick con sus patas.

Judy observó la expresión decidida de la cara de Nick ¿Qué realmente había pasado la noche anterior? Ya la situación había llegado a tal punto que ella tenía que tranquilizarse y conseguir un poco de autocontrol para no tirarse del borde de la ventana.

"Todo el romanticismo se fue al caño" Se burlaron las pulgas.

Judy gruñó por lo bajo jalando sus orejas ya que los golpes de Loui no cesaban, el cerrojo ya estaba a punto de ceder y esas malditas pulgas zoombis no dejaban de molestar.

Loui comenzó a golpear la puerta vigorosamente con su puño pesado e hizo que chirriaran las bisagras y eso eran más malas noticias para Judy ya que eso amenazaba con que se fuera despidiendo del depósito que había dado por la renta del departamento.

Nick se levantó sereno de la cama, soltó un bufido por lo bajo al escuchar los gritos insistentes de Loui caminando hacia la puerta.

Judy cerró los ojos poniéndose colorada como un tomate, y no era por su pelaje todo despeinado ni las manchas de maquillaje que tenia de seguro por toda la cara. Ah no, todo eso no le preocupaba ya que lo que de verdad era una emergencia es que quería detener a Nick, pero recordó el vestido tan corto que llevaba y ¡No llevaba pantalones! ¡Por favor que las pulgas zoombis de una vez le trajeran un vaso con cianuro!

"¡Ábreme coneja! "Gritó Loui sin dejar de golpear la puerta.

"¡Abre de una vez!" Gritó Prunk del otro lado de la pared.

Judy se decía a si misma que eso realmente no podía estar pasando: No había dormido con el zorro, Loui no estaba llamando a la puerta de forma desesperada, Prunk no había comenzado a molestar y Nick no iba a abrirle a esa gata loca.

"¡Las frases de negación no sirven, coneja!" Rieron las pulgas zoombis mientras observaban como el zorro abría la puerta.

"No es más fácil tocar dos veces y esperar en silencio a que abran la puerta" Dijo Nick en tono tranquilo mostrándose indiferente mientras abría la puerta mirando fijamente a Loui.

"¿Puedo pasar?" Preguntó la gata mirando con ojos asesinos al zorro.

El corazón de Judy se detuvo unos segundos ya que no podía ser peor: Loui estaba enojada y Nick indiferente.

Una cosa era que espiaran al zorro y otra muy distinta es que esos dos se encontraran frente a frente.

Nick no dejaba de mirar a Loui que llevaba ropa deportiva que parecía más un atuendo de chico; el pantalón azul en sus piernas estaba remangado por encima de la rodilla y una camiseta negra de manga larga.

Loui comenzó a gruñir y el zorro suspiró de aburrimiento. Las pulgas zoombis empezaron a brincar nerviosas lo que ocasionó que a la coneja se le hiciera un nudo en el estómago. La verdad esa situación estaba mal, muy mal ya que una gata loca, salvaje y molesta hacía que se prendieran todas las alarmas ya que estaba a punto de hacer cualquier locura que no acabaría nada bien y tenía que reaccionar rápido.

De un brinco milagrosamente Judy se interpuso entre la gata y el zorro salvando el peligroso espacio que había entre los dos, aunque ese movimiento tan brusco había ocasionado que a ella le costara respirar, luchaba con el corto vestido que llevaba puesto y su corazón latía tan fuerte que casi podía escucharlo.

"Loui ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? ¿No podrías simplemente haberme mandado un mensaje?" Dijo Judy con el ceño fruncido haciéndole señas de que tenía que marcharse.

"¡Espera! ¿Qué? ¡Te he mandado miles de mensajes y te he llamado toda la mañana y no has contestado!" Decía Loui moviendo sus patas vigorosamente ignorando al zorro.

Judy soltó un suspiro "Es una larga historia, pero estoy bien…No ha pasado nada"

Nick observaba la escena con una sonrisa.

"Esfúmate zorro necesito hablar con mi amiga" Dijo Loui mirando fijamente a Nick.

"No lo ha dicho…No lo ha dicho" Decían nerviosas las pulgas zoombis.

Nick fingió un bostezo con una sonrisa.

"Loui tranquilízate…" Murmuro Judy jalando sus orejas nerviosa.

"Pero…" Decía Loui con su pata golpeando el suelo y ese sonido ponía a Judy más nerviosa, muchísimo más nerviosa sintiendo la mirada acusadora de la gata.

"¡Las chicas siempre tan dramáticas! Un gusto conocerte" Dijo Nick con una sonrisa acercándose a Judy y con voz baja le dijo "Por cierto ten cuidado con esa gata loca"

"¡Judy sabes que no puedes confiar en ese zorro!" Gritó Loui desesperada negando con la cabeza tomando del brazo a la coneja tratándola de alejar de Nick.

"Zanahorias sabes que nunca puedes confiar en una gata que se viste como un chico, salvaje, ojerosa y malhumorada" Reviró Nick con una sonrisa sintiendo una patada de la coneja en su espinilla.

"Y tu eres un zorro sarcástico, engreído y presumido" Atacó Loui.

¿Qué le pasaba a esa gata? La noche anterior le había ayudado a Judy a conquistar al zorro y ahora parecía odiarlo.

Durante un minuto Nick y Loui se enzarzaron en una especie de competición de miraditas.

"Quizá porque eres amiga de Zanahorias debo llevar una buena relación contigo" Dijo Nick con un falso tono amable.

Judy soltó un pequeño suspiró aliviada.

Loui inclinó la cabeza a un lado y observó a Judy como si estuviera estudiándola. Al principio se quedó seria, pero de pronto le cambio la expresión en la cara y le regalo una sonrisa que tomo a la coneja por sorpresa ¿A que venían esos cambios de humor? ¿No habría Loui tomado una botella entera de tequila tan temprano por la mañana? Aunque conociéndola bien tal vez si lo había hecho.

"¿Has oído eso Prunk? La gata loca y el zorro ya son mejores amigos" Se burló Bucky.

"Ya han pasado mis quince minutos de tolerancia y se me hace tarde" Dijo Nick sacando su teléfono móvil de la bolsa de su pantalón para mirar la hora en el justo momento que recibía una llamada.

El zorro miro el número que aparecía en la pantalla e intentaba recordar si lo conocía porque no estaba registrado. Sin pensarlo mucho salió del departamento tratando de reconocerlo ¿Sería una táctica de Zara para llamar la atención? Era mejor no hacerle caso ya que después de todo lo que había ocurrido la noche anterior no era momento de preocuparse por llamadas de números desconocidos.

Mientras tanto dentro del departamento Loui daba pequeños brincos diciendo "Judy ¡Ese zorro está buenísimo! Y ¿Te llama Zanahorias?"

"Grita más fuerte Loui tal vez te puedan también escuchar hasta el precinto" Dijo Judy con una sonrisa nerviosa luchando con el corto vestido y continuo "No comprendo por qué te has portado mal con él" Dijo bajando sus orejas.

"Tienes que aprender que los chicos son unos idiotas tienes que tratarlos mal. Te lo digo por experiencia" Decía Loui haciendo una mueca" Aunque, a veces pueden tener sentimientos…Ya sabes suelen ser cabezas huecas y hay que hacerlos sufrir"

Judy miraba a Loui con extrañeza.

"El punto es que tienes que tratarlos mal ¡Muy mal! Y no demostrarle que te gusta porque se puede aprovechar de eso y sentir que tiene una gran ventaja sobre ti y no te olvides de la zorra…"

"Le he dicho idiota ¿Eso cuenta?" La coneja interrumpió a Loui.

La gata levantó la pata he intento chocarla con la de Judy.

"Muy alto para mi…Estoy muy cansada" Dijo Judy sin fuerzas.

Loui comenzó a dar brincos bajando su pata así logrando que Judy la chocara. La celebración tenía una complicidad total y comenzaron a reír juntas.

De pronto Nick abrió la puerta y fue cuando Judy y Loui se quedaron en silencio mirándose.

"Vaya, vaya ¿Qué celebran?" Se burló Nick, pero en el fondo de su ser se sentía intrigado de esa nueva amiga de Judy.

La coneja soltó un suspiro, de esos que a veces salen para aligerar la pesadez del ambiente mirando hacia un punto indeterminado. Loui jugaba con sus patas y Nick revisaba su celular mientras esbozaba una leve sonrisa.

"Me voy Zanahorias… Nos vemos en el precinto" Nick dijo recogiendo su camisa del suelo, se la puso y al darse vuelta continuo "Pero descuida el golpe en la cabeza sanara pronto…Un gusto gata ¿Cómo te llamas?"

"Loui para mis amigos y Louisa para los zorros egocéntricos y engreídos" Contratacó la gata.

"Defiéndeme Zanahorias" Dijo Nick fingiendo dolor en su pecho ladeando la cabeza.

"Bueno, ahora pienso que solo tienes la cara de engreído" Bromeó Judy tocándose la cabeza con sus patas sintiendo la bendita en su cabeza ¿Con que rayos se había golpeado?

"No se si sentirme halagado porque reconoces que soy guapo" Contestó Nick abriendo la puerta.

"Yo no he dicho que eres guapo" Aclaró Judy mientras Loui y las pulgas zoombis reían de la penosa situación.

"Lo siento zorro la vida esta llena de decepciones ¡Supéralo!" Dijo Loui riendo a lo bajo.

"Al afirmar que tengo cara de engreído reconoces que soy guapo Zanahorias y…" Se interrumpió la voz de Nick ya que había salido cerrando la puerta súbitamente antes de que a Judy y Loui les diera tiempo de contestarle.

"¡No puedo creerlo! ¡La coneja se ha quedado sola con esa gata loca!" Gritó Prunk.

"¿Quieres tequila?" Dijo Loui con una apariencia sospechosa ignorando los gritos de el otro lado de la pared.

"Quiero vomitar" La coneja dijo sintiendo como se le revolvía el estomago vacío.

"Una gota más de alcohol y nos moriremos de nuevo" Lloriquearon las pulgas.

"No seas llorona coneja, soy una experta y la resaca se quita con alcohol" Insistió la gata.

"No por favor Loui…No se cómo lo haces para tomar tequila y no tener resaca, pero por favor ¡Aleja esa botella!" Murmuró Judy respirando, tratando de controlar las ganas de vomitar.

"Debes saber que el alcohol se metaboliza a una velocidad de 0.15 gramos de alcohol por cada kilo…Como eres una coneja algo pequeña debes pesar unos 4 kilos, el alcohol se eliminara a una velocidad de 12 gramos por hora. Como norma general no debes de tomar una unidad de alcohol por cada hora" Dijo Loui con un tono de seriedad que hasta las pulgas estaban perplejas.

"¡Espera! ¿Y tú como sabes eso? No eres la gata más cuerda que conozco" Dijo extrañada Judy.

"Ni la más inteligente" Susurraron burlonas las pulgas.

"Recuerda que debes conocer a tu enemigo para poder destruirlo" Contestó Loui con una sonrisa malvada sacando un libro igual al que Zara le había regalado a Nick el día que los habían espiado en la cita: _Química para Dummies._

"Vaya, vaya ¡Loui eres increíble!" Dijo Judy dando brincos tomando el libro sabiendo que había sido una de las mejores ideas que se le habían ocurrido a la gata.

"Dirá ese zorro que me visto como un chico y soy una salvaje, pero no soy idiota" Bromeo Loui.

Judy hojeó el libro con rapidez hasta llegar a una página donde estaba dibujada una formula química 'Que aburrido' Pensó al mismo tiempo que intentaba esconder el libro bajo el colchón de su cama, pero entonces recordó como Nick había tomado las copias del archivo de la investigación por homicidio del oso Max y no se arriesgaría de nuevo y mucho menos ya que sabia que él sospechaba que lo había estado espiando.

"Entonces cuéntame la historia" Dijo Loui intrigada.

"¿De verdad quieres conocer la dramática historia?" Preguntó Judy buscando un lugar seguro donde esconder el libro.

Loui asentía emocionada dando brincos.

"No lo recuerdo" Dijo algo alterada Judy golpeándose levemente la frente con el libro, aunque luego se arrepintió porque el dolor de cabeza resurgió con más fuerza.

"¿De qué me perdí? "Preguntó Loui mirando con extrañeza a Judy.

"No tenía que emborracharme mi plan se está yendo al caño" Dijo la coneja dejándose caer en la cama de manera dramática.

"¿Qué? Cuéntame" Dijo Loui bajando la voz dando un brinco acostándose al lado de Judy.

"Veamos…" Dijo la coneja simulando como si de verdad supiera lo que ocurrió "¡No lo recuerdo! Alguien me da malos concejos, me obliga a ponerme un vestido horrible, me deja que tome un trago de tequila antes de la fiesta y me deja sola" Confesó Judy esforzando por relajarse, pero no lo conseguía al imaginarse lo que había pasado.

"Está bien Judy…Lo siento, lo siento "Loui decía con una sonrisa poniendo sus patas al frente disculpándose y continuo "En realidad no lo siento ¡Esto es muy divertido! … ¿Y por qué no le has preguntado al zorro creído que paso?"

"Digamos que tengo pánico... Además, tengo otro problema y es que creo que tendré que ir con Jack Savage al baile de invierno" Dijo la coneja algo cabizbaja.

"¿Iras al baile con el chico más rudo y sexy del ZBI?¡Wow coneja tu no pierdes tiempo!" Gritó Loui levantándose y dando brincos en la cama.

"¡Deja de brincar Loui! ¡Voy a vomitar!" Gritó Judy colocándose sus patas en la frente ya que los brincos de Loui le causaban una sensación cruda en el estómago.

"Ah,si,si,si ¿De que hablábamos?" Preguntó entre risas Loui sentándose al lado de la coneja.

"Se que tengo que hablar con Nick con discreción…Tal vez todo solo son alucinaciones mías" Dijo Judy.

"¿Y si son alucinaciones?" Preguntó algo preocupada Loui.

"Entonces seguiré siendo la misma coneja torpe de siempre soñando de que algún día lo podre besar" Una pequeña parte de Judy se sentía mal y no de la forma cuando tienes un corazón roto, si no cuando sabes que algo es verdad, pero tu cerebro se aferra a negarlo con todas tus fuerzas.

"Además, que yo recuerde teníamos un plan para conquistarlo y veo que no lo estas llevando a cabo" Le recriminó la gata.

"Loui todo en esta vida es tan complicado… Jamás pensé que me enamoraría de Nick ¿Me puedes matar?" Dijo al fin derrotada la coneja ya que toda esta situación la estaba llevando al límite.

"Con gusto te arrojaría una botella de tequila en la cabeza, pero me quedaría sin mi mejor amiga y recuerda que terminaría en la cárcel y mi condena seria mayor por matar a la gran Judy Hopps, así que no" Dijo entre risas la gata "Te diré lo que pienso cada vez que me meto en problemas ¿De qué sirve una vida en orden y bajo control e ignorar esa emoción que te recorre todo el cuerpo al saber que estás haciendo algo mal pero al menos te divierte y no te hace infeliz?" Loui se levantó de la cama encogiéndose de hombros.

"Loui mi vida es un desastre y no aplican tus sabias palabras" Dijo Judy respirando lentamente por la falta de fuerzas que tenía.

"A mí no me mientes, tu vida siempre ha sido un completo orden: Te organizas tanto y te empeñas a que todo salga perfecto que cuando algo sale mal no sabes que hacer "Se burló Loui.

"¿Debo sentirme bien o mal con lo que me acabas de decir?" Dijo riendo Judy parándose al lado de la gata golpeándole levemente el hombro ya que a pesar de sentirse tan mal por lo que ocurría, Loui sabia como hacerla reír.

"Yo que se "Contestó Loui "Deja que las cosas fluyan y no planees nada"

Judy Suspiró y rodo los ojos ¿Dónde estaban los comentarios sarcásticos e hirientes de las malditas pulgas zoombis? Seguro estaban escondidas de tanto drama.

"Sabía que hacía falta algo ¿Qué paso con los peluches que tenias en tu cama?" Preguntó extrañada mirando a su alrededor Loui.

"Los he regalado, ya sabes siento que debo de comenzar a tomar decisiones de la coneja adulta y madura que soy" Sonrió Judy nerviosa aun con el libro en sus patas.

"¿Qué haces allí parada? Deberías de esconder ese libro en tu armario…No creo que nadie quiera robar tu ropa" Dijo burlona Loui abriendo el armario de la coneja.

Pero cuando la gata abrió las puertas del armario, lanzó un respingo al ver montones de peluches de conejos y entre ellos algunos otros animales de diferentes especies y tamaños que caían al piso descontroladamente.

"¡Lo sabía!" Gritó Loui inspeccionando los peluches de Judy sonriendo y sospechosamente tomando uno de ellos entre sus patas escondiéndolo bajo su camiseta sin que Judy se diera cuenta y emprendiendo la huida con su nuevo tesoro dijo "¡Me voy Judy, pero recuerda 'Hashtag Madura' byeeeee! Azotando la puerta.

La coneja respiró aliviada intentando ignorar las ganas de morir, escondió el libro en una de las repisas de su armario, guardo todos los peluches de nuevo y suspiró pensando que limpiaría el desorden cuando terminara su turno ya que en ese momento tenía que recurrir a toda su fuerza de voluntad para ir a trabajar, sabía que lo conseguiría a pesar de que la cabeza casi le explotaba.

Abrió la puerta del baño, y a paso muy lento se dirigió al lavamanos; sin mirarse en el espejo, se echó agua fría en el pelaje de su cabeza.

Comenzaba a despabilarse, pero los efectos de la resaca aún no desaparecían. Cerró la llave y sin querer, miró en el espejo su espantoso reflejo: El golpe que se había dado en la cabeza no era tan grande, pero era muy visible por el vendaje que llevaba.

Algo alterada echo su oreja hacia enfrente cubriendo el vendaje y se acercó más al espejo para intentar ver si así lo podía disimular. Tomo una ducha rápida, se puso el uniforme y sin olvidar su iCarrot salió corriendo hacia la estación del metro para así llegar a tiempo al precinto.

JUDY POV

Cuando al fin llegué a la estación me quedé observando cómo se apresuraban todos los animales para llegar a trabajar, pero en mi mente solo rondaba la idea de que estaba segura de que la noche anterior había hecho algo estúpido yo nunca bebía de esa manera, pero los acontecimientos de los últimos días me habían llevado al límite.

Seguí caminando por los pequeños corredores con ganas de vomitar todavía sentía el alcohol en mi cuerpo, compré mi boleto y me subí al vagón y cuando al fin encontré un lugar me senté y cerré los ojos tratando de recordar algo que me diera una pista de lo que había ocurrido, pero solo conseguía imágenes borrosas. Respiré profundamente y exhalé el aire tantas veces como pude hasta que las ganas de vomitar se dispersaron.

Apoyé mi cabeza contra el frio cristal de la ventana del vagón observando la hermosa ciudad de Zootopia hasta que salió un perfecto círculo del vapor que emanaba mi cuerpo. Dibujé un corazón y lo borré con el puño. Habían transcurridos horas en las que no lograba recordar que era lo que había pasado la noche anterior.

¿Por qué tenía un leve recuerdo de mis labios junto a los de Nick? ¿A caso lo había besado? Pero si eso hubiera sucedido ¿Por qué no me lo había dicho? Ni siquiera lo habíamos hablado, casi salió corriendo de mi departamento al ver a Loui, se había ido tan rápido.

Habría deseado reportarme enferma ese día y no ir al precinto, pero a pesar de sentirme tan mal tenía que presentarme en el trabajo, teníamos un caso que resolver y la gran Judy Hopps no se dejaría vencer por nada, mucho menos por una terrible resaca.

Cada mañana me despertaba la alarma de mi celular cuando estaba a punto de besarlo en mis sueños ¿Sería un presagio? Pero también recordaba aquel día que la gitana me dijo que veía un beso en mi futuro, eso hacía que mis pulgas zoombis albergaran esperanza.

Cuando al fin llegué y me bajé en la estación comencé a caminar rumbo al precinto, sentía como la luz del sol me producía un intenso dolor de cabeza ya que con cada respiración me moría.

Seguí caminando e intentando de no pensar en mi aspecto cuando mi iCarrot comenzó a sonar en la bolsa de mi pantalón, y sin dejar de caminar porque ya iba tarde, saqué el móvil y contesté.

"¿Hola?" Pregunté algo nerviosa ya que no escuchaba a nadie en la línea.

No pasaron ni unos segundos cuando escuche como colgaron. Retiré el celular de mi oreja y busqué el número que me había marcado. Un pequeño escalofrió me recorrió cuando vi que era un número desconocido ya que hacía bastante tiempo que no recibía esos mensajes misteriosos y bloqueando de nuevo mi móvil lo volví a guardar.

De pronto me di cuenta de que Francine caminaba en mi dirección con una mirada de pocos amigos y mi mente solo pensaba a donde debía de huir. Sentía que la sangre hervía en mis venas, pero intentando mantenerme calmada fingí una sonrisa mientras veía como esa enorme elefante se acercaba a mí.

Bajó su cabeza a mi altura mirándome fijamente y me empujó con una de sus patas hacia una pared de ladrillo. Como saben es lo bastante alta e intimidante como el demonio, pero yo jamás le tengo miedo a una paliza, pero quizá si le tenía miedo por su gran capacidad de regar chismes en el precinto.

"Cuanto tiempo sin verte…Judy" Dijo Francine frunciendo el ceño.

Enojada, empujé su pata "¿Qué es lo que quieres Francine?" Pregunté, aunque ya sabía para donde iba la conversación.

"Ni se te vaya a ocurrir arrepentirte de ir con Jack Savage al baile de invierno" Me advirtió.

"Si Francine gracias por recordármelo" Le dije entre dientes con una sonrisa y es que en realidad ya no podía quedar mal con Jack después de lo que había ocurrido con Conchili Gonzales, ya no tenía opción estaba perdida.

Era claro que esa no era la reacción que esperaba Francine, pero yo sabía que cambiando de táctica le demostraría que no le tenía miedo. Impulsé mis patas traseras dando un gran brinco y la tome del cuello de su uniforme sin bajar la mirada preguntándole: "¿Cuándo será suficiente Francine? ¿Por qué no dejas de meterte en la vida de los demás?"

"Yo no me meto en la vida de los demás y te recuerdo que me debes una por quererme pegar frente a todos en la fiesta" Dijo ella sonriendo con arrogancia.

No podía creer lo que escuchaba, comencé a mover mi cabeza intentando recordar lo que había pasado en la fiesta de Benjamín ¿Le había querido pegar a Francine? Definitivamente mis pulgas zoombis habían tomado control sobre mi porque en realidad hacía mucho tiempo que tenía ganas de ponerla en su lugar, pero ese no era el momento porque de pronto vi a Nick acercándose a nosotras.

"Solo déjame en paz" Murmuré sintiendo la bilis subiendo por mi garganta, tenía que controlarme ya que debia mantener lejos a Nick de ese gran problema del que estaba metida.

El rostro de Francine se suavizó dando un paso hacia atrás y comenzó a reír, yo sabía que no podía confiar en esa risa así que me acomode mi bolso sobre mi hombro, la miré con mi más malvada mirada y le dije "¡Vete al diablo Francine!" Yéndome sin mirar atrás.

Nick POV

Iba caminando rumbo al precinto después de estacionar el carro de Spunky, era fácil manejar al trabajo, pero encontrar estacionamiento en el centro de Zootopia era casi imposible, por suerte había encontrado un espacio unos cuantos metros del precinto y caminar me ayudaba a despejar un poco mi mente y llegaría justo a tiempo a mi turno, el aire frio de la mañana me hacía sentir que volvía aquel dolor sordo. Mi corazón estaba en un estado de vulnerabilidad constante desde que había aceptado que estaba enamorado de Judy y que ella siempre estaba presente tanto en mis pensamientos como en mis sueños.

De pronto la vi hablando con Francine en la esquina, llevaba su uniforme y se veía mucho mejor de cuando la había dejado en la mañana en su departamento. Aunque la noche anterior tenía un aspecto increíble y no podía dejar de recordar el vestido negro ajustado que llevaba era para mí preocupante pensar que se había pasado con el alcohol, esa no era la Judy que yo conocía hacia un tiempo atrás.

Ella siempre había sido perfecta para mí, un gran ejemplo a seguir, aunque era una chica que tenía un lado raro y peculiar que parecía solamente estar cómoda con su uniforme de policía lo cual me encantaba porque de cualquier forma era perfecta para mí.

Al acercarme a ellas pude sentir la tensión flotando en el ambiente y vi como Judy le decía algo entre dientes a Francine, en realidad no entendía porque últimamente ellas estaban a punto de matarse todo el tiempo, pero ¡¿Quién entiende a las chicas?!

"Ignórala" Intervino Judy caminando hacia mí y yo solo asentí caminando con mis patas en los bolsillos junto a ella hacia el precinto.

A decir verdad, no sabía que decir, había estado empeorándolo todo desde mi estúpida decisión de mi plan 'Encanto Wilde' ¿Por qué no podía activar mis encantos como lo hacía con todas las demás chicas? ¿Por qué me resultaba tan difícil? Era mi mejor amiga ¿No se suponía que sería mucho más fácil saber que decir y actuar exactamente? Pero en realidad no tenía ni la menor idea.

No podía dejar de pensar en lo que me había dicho Benjamín la tarde anterior, sabía que ella iría al baile de invierno con ese pedazo de conejo endemoniado, lo detestaba y lo odiaba hasta las entrañas. Si le gustaba ese tipo no podía intervenir, pero acababan de conocerse yo la conocía hacía mucho más tiempo, y sabía que Zanahorias no era de las que iban tan rápido en esa clase de temas. Jamás le había conocido un chico con el que había salido anteriormente.

"Parezco una loca ¿Verdad?" De pronto dijo Zanahorias bajando sus orejas intentando esconder el vendaje en su cabeza.

"No, para nada" Murmuré y seguí caminando junto a ella.

Pensaba como me odiaba a mí mismo. Judy había estado justo delante de mis narices desde que nos habíamos conocido hasta ser compañeros en la policía, y podría haberla invitado a salir en cualquier momento y ya estaría. Pero no, en su lugar había elegido comportarme como un cobarde por estar utilizando a Zara para la investigación y una pequeña venganza personal, todo se había complicado y pensaba que cada día era más idiota.

"Nick ¿Estas bien?" Me preguntó Judy mirándome fijamente, y yo ni siquiera me había dado cuenta.

"Si" Me aclaré la garganta y continúe "Spunky ha prometido que hackeara la ASNZ y así rastrear laboratorios que sean capaces de producir priones ¡Estoy esperando su llamada!" Dije en un intento de cambiar la conversación.

"Me parece una buena idea, pero me parece peligroso" Dijo Judy bajando sus orejas vigilando así que nadie más nos escuchara y volvió a preguntar "¿Estás seguro de que estas bien? Me sorprendió mucho como saliste esta mañana de mi departamento"

"Si estoy seguro" Contesté pensando que todo iba muy bien en mi vida dejando de lado que no había servido de nada cambiar la conversación y estaba perdiendo mi lucha contra Jack Savage. Si, claro ¡estaba todo increíble!

Seguimos caminando en silencio hasta que llegamos a la entrada del precinto, sabia lo mucho que estaba enamorado de ella y que cada vez que intentaba besarla algo salía mal. Había comprendido lo que sentía en realidad en el mismo momento en el que Zanahorias se había quedado dormida en mis brazos y que ella no estaba a mi alcance, era como si una hermosa estrella fugaz de pronto se hubiera cruzado a en mi camino, y yo no me había dado cuenta, ni siquiera me había tomado un segundo para apreciarla y aceptar lo que la amaba. Para cuando yo ya había comprendido lo hermosa y especial que era sentía que cada día estaba perdiendo mi oportunidad.

En cuanto Nick y Judy atravesaron las puertas de cristal de precinto uno, se dieron cuenta de que todo había adquirido un aire distinto.

Judy se sobresaltó, mirando a Delgato sentado en la recepción tomando una llamada ¿Qué podía ser peor que eso? Ese león tenía la habilidad de, en cuestión de segundos, hacerlos sentir mal y burlarse de ellos.

'¡Maldición!' Pensó Nick para sí mismo, mientras apretaba los puños con fuerza. Quería pasar de lado por la recepción, pero no le daría al oficial 'Rasca-Rasca' ese placer.

"¿Qué pasó con Benja? ¿Porque Delgato está encargado de la recepción?" Le preguntó Judy a Nick en un tono casi imperceptible moviendo su cabeza de un lado a otro buscando al cheetah.

"¿Dígame? ¿Sí? Precinto uno de la ciudad de Zootopia, el más absolutamente notable de todo el Universo conocido, ¿Puedo servirle en algo?" Dijo con una sonrisa fingida el león por uno de los diez teléfonos instalados a lo largo del escritorio de la recepción del vestíbulo.

Delgato volvía los ojos, lanzando una mirada feroz a los animales que hacían fila en el vestíbulo haciendo fila esperando un turno para levantar reportes de fraudes y crímenes menores, pero para él solo se apiñaban a ensuciar la alfombra y lo único que hacían era quejarse.

"¿Cómo?" Preguntó por el teléfono el león "Si lo sé, pero tiene que venir al precinto a levantar la denuncia y muchas gracias por llamar" Dijo el león colgando la llamada bruscamente y le dirigió al zorro y la coneja una mirada hostil diciendo "Bienvenidos al precinto uno de la ciudad de Zootopia. Es un lugar mágico" Sonriendo entre dientes malhumorado.

Nick se aclaró la garganta e intentó pensar en una manera de conseguir información sobre Benjamín. Desgraciadamente las posibilidades de que lo hiciera eran casi inexistentes. Así que se acercó a la recepción, se quitó sus lentes de sol y adoptó su legendaria pose de arrogante.

"Te preguntaré de la manera más sencilla ¿Por qué no hay chocolates, donuts y galletas en la recepción? Y ¿Qué le ocurrió a Benjamín?" Amenazó Nick clavando su mirada al león.

"Cielos, Nick ¡Podrías ser detective!" Dijo Delgato riendo.

"¡Vamos Nick! Tenemos trabajo que hacer" Dijo Judy jalando del brazo al zorro para evitar algún problema ya que no lo podría soportar ya era suficiente con el terrible dolor de cabeza que había sufrido toda la mañana.

"No puedo creerlo la coneja aún está viva ¡Es un milagro!" Dijo el león con un tono de falso asombro burlándose de Judy agitando sus patas.

"No se puede decir lo mismo de ti" Sonrió Judy haciendo un puño con el zorro.

Nick sonrió chocando su puño con Judy diciendo "Otro punto a favor de la verdad y la justicia"

Delgato se levantó molesto de la silla y fue cuando de pronto Nick y Judy se dieron cuenta del yeso que cubría la pata de Delgato.

"Por lo visto eso de bailar Hip-hop no se te da bien" Se burló Nick

Delgato comenzó a maldecir y murmurar entre dientes. Si el karma existía en Zootopia y Delgato lo estaba viviendo.

En ese momento sonó el intercomunicador en el escritorio de la recepción: "¡Oficial Hoops y Wilde! ¡Estoy en mi oficina y quiero que vengan enseguida!" Gritó en tono terminante Bogo lo suficientemente fuerte como para que todo el precinto lo escuchara.

Nick y Judy brincaron del susto volteándose a ver entre ellos. Ese tono no les había gustado nada y ya habían sucedido demasiadas cosas malas como para que siguiera lloviéndoles sobre mojado así que sabiamente decidieron correr hacia la oficina de el búfalo.

"Que emocionante ¡Tenemos fiesta privada en la oficina del búfalo mala cara!" Riendo por lo bajo dijo Nick al mismo tiempo que corría por los pasillos.

Judy soltó un suspiro ya que no estaba en las mejores condiciones para correr, entrecerraba los ojos porque la luz lograba lastimarla, continuaba avanzando, sintiendo que había intentado llevarse la vida en un solo sorbo de vodka; en ese instante se arrepentía ya que ella jamás corría detrás de Nick.

Cuando al fin llegaron frente a la puerta de la oficina de Bogo, la coneja se agacho un poco mientras con una pata intenta bajar sus orejas, de modo que le tapara el vendaje en su cabeza, ya que después de sus locuras de la noche anterior no era capaz de mirar a los ojos al jefe, ya había experimentado su mecha corta muchas veces.

"Haber tomado como lo hiciste la noche anterior no estuvo bien, Judy, pero todos cometemos errores. Nadie se salva así que hay que tomar al búfalo por los cuernos" Dijo Nick poniendo su pata en el hombro de ella.

"¡¿Qué están esperando?!¡Muévanse!" Gritó el búfalo mala cara haciendo que se estremeciera el edificio.

Judy observó resignada al zorro que abría con una sonrisa la puerta.

"Buenos días jefe "¿A qué se debe esta reunión?" Dijo Nick sentándose frente al escritorio de Bogo, teniendo una idea de que no les iría muy bien sentándose en una de las cómodas sillas frente al escritorio.

Judy se sentó al lado del zorro sintiendo como sus patas le temblaban.

"¡Quiero que me expliquen porque la mitad de los oficiales han llamado enfermos, tuve que cancelar la junta matutina y algo me dice que ustedes dos están involucrados!" Gritó molesto Bogo detrás de su escritorio.

"Eso es todo lo que quería decirnos porque no sabemos nada" Contestó el zorro algo relajado poniéndose sus lentes de sol intentando mantener la compostura, pero el tono del cuernos de búfalo le preocupaba.

"¡Tú eres el culpable Wilde!" Dijo Bogo haciendo que las ventanas de su oficina vibraran señalando al zorro.

"Tenemos un caso que investigar ¿Podremos dejar esto para otro momento?" Preguntó Nick cerrando sus puños con fuerza.

"Bien…La cuestión es…Realmente no ha sido culpa de nadie" Decía Judy subiendo el tono para que el jefe Bogo le prestara atención, aunque decir verdad estaba muy nerviosa.

"Se que hubo fiesta en casa del oficial Clawhauser el cual ha llamado enfermo por consecuencia, el oficial Delgato está incapacitado trabajando en la recepción… ¡En realidad después de lo que me he enterado me sorprende ver a la oficial Hopps viva! "Gruñó el búfalo.

Nick comenzó a reírse a carcajadas mientras Judy se preguntaba ¿Qué era tan gracioso? ¡Estaban metidos en un verdadero problema y él se partía de la risa! Así que sin pensarlo ella golpeo el brazo del zorro en un intento de detener su risa, era imposible no notar que Bogo estaba más molesto que de costumbre. Pero él no dejaba de reírse, así que ella susurro: "Nick no es gracioso"

"¿No nos debemos de reír de eso?" Preguntó el zorro aguantando la risa.

"No" Decía en voz baja Judy algo agotada y continuo "Nosotros estamos aquí y podemos trabajar doble turno para cubrir a nuestros compañeros si es necesario" Intentando suavizar la situación.

"¡Claro que trabajaran doble turno! Y no esperen que los felicite por eso ¿Quieren una estrellita de papel?" Bogo decía mientras reía sarcásticamente.

Se hiso un silencio matando todo ruido.

"Esto no habría pasado si te mantuvieras enfocado en tu trabajo Wilde y no involucraras en tus problemas existenciales a la oficial Hopps" Gruñía el búfalo.

Huy lo que había dicho Bogo pensaron las pulgas zoombis y Judy soltó un largo y cansado suspiro, cerrando los ojos por un momento. No sabría cómo podría sobrevivir a un doble turno, sentía que su cerebro iba a explotar con tantos problemas y aun faltaba hablar con el agente Savage.

"Quiero que terminen todo el trabajo pendiente de los oficiales que se han reportado enfermos. No saldrán a patrullar, se ocuparán del papeleo atrasado y quiero que sigan investigando el caso del concejal sin molestar al agente Savage ya que se le ha convocado a una reunión con su equipo de trabajo en el ZBI… ¡Váyanse de mi oficina si no quieren trabajar 24 horas seguidas!" Gruñó Bogo al mismo tiempo que su mirada transmitía enojo, con lo cual denotaba con lo que decía no era una broma.

Un poco molesta y asustada la coneja se levantó de su asiento haciéndose la fuerte y detrás de ella salió Nick evitando azotar la puerta.

El zorro lucía muy relajado, como si el hecho no le afectara ni lo más mínimo.

Judy se sentía frustrada todo el tiempo Bogo estaba molesto con ellos ¿Cómo a Nick no le alteraba algo que a ella le mataba? Suspiró intentando animarse, se obligo a pensar que aquello no era la gran cosa podría superar el doble turno, pero le resultaba difícil convencerse de que así era.

"Es tu culpa Zanahorias… "El tono de voz de Nick sonaba casual.

"¿Mi culpa? "Reviró Judy alterada e irónica.

Nick simplemente se encogió de hombros y comenzó a caminar despreocupado.

"¡Tendremos que trabajar doble turno y a ti te parece que no te afecta!" Gritó la coneja detrás de él.

"¿Por qué debería de afectarme? Al menos no le tendré que ver la cara al conejo rayado "Contestó Nick tranquilo.

El desinterés de ese zorro le provocaba a ella unas inmensas ganas de llorar y de golpearlo al mismo tiempo.

"En realidad no creo que debería de afectarte, pero me estas colmando la paciencia" Judy lo miraba con el ceño fruncido "No se cuantas veces Bogo nos ha sacado de la junta matutina por tu culpa y solo porque soy tu compañera o porque haces que me frustre de tal manera que comienzo a discutir contigo" Dijo Judy respirando para contenerse de no comenzar a gritar.

"¿Ya terminaste Zanahorias? ¿Ya puedo ir a desayunar?" El tono de voz de Nick sonaba indiferente. Seguía sereno, demostrando que en realidad no le interesaban las quejas de la coneja y que podría pasar todo el día escuchándolas y simplemente miraría a otro lado, hasta había soltado un bufido por lo bajo, como si se estuviera aburriendo.

Judy lo miró con ojos asesinos buscando en su mente una frase para terminar la conversación y hacerlo enojar, pero dado que ella era la que estaba enojada y él indiferente, no podía procesar nada coherente, así que se dio la vuelta dispuesta a irse a su cubículo para no seguir hablando con él, y así, borrarlo del mapa por un momento e ignorarlo cuando se sentara a trabajar a su lado a tal grado que ese zorro hasta dudaría de su propia existencia.

JUDY POV

Iba caminando hacia mi cubículo e intentaba convencerme de que la razón por la que seguía viva era porque teníamos un caso que resolver; pero en serio no me lo creía ni yo.

Las malditas pulgas soltaron un suspiro frustradas, si yo me sentía igual: frustrada, cansada; tan débil y sobre todo enojada con ese zorro tan lindo, pero tan idiota.

De pronto, escuché unos pasos. Sabía que no era Nick y tuve el mal presentimiento de que se trataba de Francine, así que corrí por el pasillo y me escondí tras un gran pilar que adornaba una de las grandes ventanas del precinto, a decir verdad, sabia que tarde o temprano tendría que enfrentarme a ella, pero en ese momento no me sentía preparada y no quería meterme en más problemas.

Cuando escuché los pasos alejarse corrí lo más rápido posible por el pasillo hasta llegar a mi cubículo. Me senté en mi escritorio dando un suspiro de alivio al darme cuenta de que había logrado pasar desapercibida y saqué un pequeño espejo que tenía en uno de los cajones de mi escritorio. Definitivamente mi aspecto era terrible: Parecía que llevaba varios días sin dormir, mi pelaje parecía un desastre a pesar de que había intentado peinarlo, pero al menos sentía que el dolor de cabeza ya no era tan fuerte.

Mi aspecto no tenia remedio y era mejor empezar a trabajar así que tomé el archivo del caso del concejal y comencé a leerlo detenidamente. Mi concentración fue interrumpida porque McCuerno entró con una gran caja de rosquillas de chocolate y me miró con sorpresa preguntando "¿Todo bien Hopps?"

"Acabo de llegar, trabajaremos doble turno" Contesté forzando una gran sonrisa.

"Y ustedes seguirán con el caso del concejal que el gran Jack Savage aún no ha podido resolver" Dijo el rinoceronte dándole un par de sorbos a su café.

"Todos los muebles estaban en su lugar, la víctima no parecía tener ninguna herida a simple vista, Delgato y Francine al ser los primeros en llegar a la escena del crimen piensan que el asesino aún estaba en el interior…Pero no tenemos más pistas" Dije un poco frustrada.

"Vamos Judy piensa en lo rápido que logró escaparse el asesino" McCuerno decía en voz baja mientras bostezaba.

"La vía de acceso fue la entrada principal, pero esa no fue la salida" Suspiré cansada de tanto buscar pistas que no llevaban a ningún lado.

"Me parece imposible que Francine y Delgato no lograrán detectar al asesino" Comentó McCuerno en voz baja con su mirada clavada en el archivo, tan concentrado que parecía que estaba intentando descifrar el mayor enigma de Zootopia.

"Eso es algo muy grave. Estamos hablando de dos policías, dos compañeros del ZPD ¿Sabes lo que podría pasar con eso?" Comenté en voz baja algo sorprendida, eran mis compañeros y nuestro trabajo era proteger a todos los ciudadanos de Zootopia, aunque a decir verdad la respuesta de la policía en el momento del suceso había sido muy cuestionable ¿A caso había algún infiltrado dentro del ZPD? O tal vez Francine y Delgato habían actuado impulsivamente.

"Me puedo hacer una idea. Pero solo es una teoría, no los estoy acusando de nada" Dijo McCuerno con media sonrisa.

"No creo que ellos estén involucrados en algo así" Murmuré.

"Bueno, pues que tengas suerte"

"Serás el primero en saberlo" Le contesté con una sonrisa.

McCuerno se despidió dirigiéndose a su cubículo. Se notaba que estaba de buen humor a pesar del desastre que había sido la noche anterior. Yo resoplé ¿Qué habría querido decir McCuerno con eso? Tarde o temprano la verdad saldría a la luz, entonces decidí seguir leyendo el gran archivo.

Había decidido leer el informe página por página con detenimiento. Quería estar segura de que no se hubiera pasado ninguna pista por alto. Las primeras veinticuatro páginas coincidían perfectamente con lo que habíamos visto en la escena del crimen, pero cuando llegue a la pagina veinticinco. En el punto donde se había hecho el reporte de las anotaciones originales hechas por Francine y Delgato me percaté de que habían sido escritas dos días después del asesinato omitiendo los detalles más importantes.

Me pregunté ¿Si eso era un burdo intento de ocultar evidencias? o ¿Si solo era porque esos dos eran unos haraganes? Cualquiera de esas dos posibilidades haría ver al Precinto uno como si estuviera alterando evidencias y eso seria un grave problema.

Me había esforzado tanto en concentrarme que comencé a sentir que mi cabeza comenzaba a doler de nuevo. De pronto escuché a Nick llegar y sentarse en su escritorio que justo estaba detrás del mío sacando algunas carpetas de uno de los cajones.

Intenté ignorarlo y pretendí estar muy concentrada leyendo el archivo, ya que mi orgullo sentía tan herido que no me emocionaba ni un poco tenerlo junto a mí.

"¿Cómo ha ido la mañana?" Preguntó el zorro idiota y no pude evitar sonreír irónicamente.

"¿Acaso no puedes darte cuenta lo difícil que será trabajar doble turno? Tendremos que terminar todo el papeleo pendiente" Dije entrecerrando los ojos.

Nick miró su alrededor viendo el montón de papeles apilados en torres dispares que estaban regados por todos los cubículos y moviendo su silla se colocó a mi lado. Intentó decir algo, pero era como si no se atreviera a hacerlo, quizá una disculpa, pero no dijo nada.

Moví mi silla en un intento de alejarme de él, pero me tomo del brazo y me obligó a mirarlo de frente.

"Nick tengo cosas que hacer" Me excusé, pero en realidad yo y mis pulgas zoombis querían huir.

"¿Sigues molesta?" Preguntó como si la respuesta no fuera obvia.

Yo solo me di la vuelta e intenté ignorarlo todo el día, mientras las horas pasaban se hacia cada vez más difícil. Querido destino: Gracias por el peor día de mi vida y hacer que trabajara doble turno. Aunque claro yo sabia que tenia un poco de culpa en todo eso.

Las horas pasaron y la noche se hacia larga revisando quejas de cheques sin fondos, hurtos, multas sin pagar y ese tipo de cosas de las cuales se encargaban los oficiales con trabajo administrativo debido a alguna acusación que los relegara a quedarse en las oficinas hasta que su caso fuera aclarado.

Si alguien tenía la culpa de que el jefe Bogo nos castigara de esa manera era Nick por haber organizado esa fiesta; también había sido mía por haber tomado sin control, pero ¡Era más culpa de ese zorro mañoso!

Procuraba poner en orden mis ideas: de la que más me preocupaba a la que menos me inquietaba:

Nick encabezaba la lista y eso me ponía muy nerviosa ¿A caso había pasado algo entre nosotros la noche anterior? Mi cerebro estaba confundido y algo me decía que lo que pasara con él sería fugaz y jamás duraría.

"Es tu culpa coneja por haber tomado tanto en la fiesta" Se burlaron las pulgas y yo solo suspiré derrotada.

Mi segunda preocupación era Francine que me había obligado a ir con Jack al baile de invierno; si ya se que piensan que hubiera sido muy fácil explicarle al agente Savage que no iría con él y recuerden que había intentado hacerlo, pero todo se había complicado gracias a mi aventura en Narcóticos y el arreglo que había llegado Jack con Conchili Gonzales. Tendría que pretender que todo iba bien hasta que se me ocurriera una manera de salir de ese embrollo.

"¿Así quieres resolver tus problemas? Tienes que golpear a la elefante víbora con tu mejor puño y dile a ese imbécil que te deje en paz" Dijeron las pulgas zoombis en modo de ataque.

Ojalá todo fuera tan fácil como lo hacían ver esas pulgas agresivas. Suspiré de nuevo intentando concentrarme en el caso, pero se volvía una tarea muy difícil.

Coloqué una de mis patas sobre mi vendaje y de pronto vi a Nick que dormía plácidamente, como si no estuviera en el precinto ¡Era como si no se preocupara por nada!

Teníamos muchos pendientes: había que resolver el caso del concejal, pero no había pistas, no había conexión a simple vista con los otros asesinatos ya que no se encontró presencia de drogas en el cuerpo y la conclusión de la autopsia había sido muerte por asfixia.

Todo se complicaba cada vez más ya que habíamos sido excluidos de otros dos casos que parecían ser importantes, para mí y Nick. Sabíamos que tenían una conexión, aunque no lográbamos descifrarla.

Parecía que todos se habían olvidado del lobo llamado Wolfred Warren que había sido asesinado de una manera cruel, el cual no parecía estar inmiscuido en negocios turbios y a pesar de que Nick y yo seguíamos investigando el caso el jefe Bogo nos había prohibido seguir buscando pistas.

Yo sabía el motivo del asesinato y la respuesta la había encontrado en una de mis aventuras por la oficina de Narcóticos y es que mi gran amigo Bob me informó que era uno de los cuatro agentes encubiertos que la agencia utilizaba para descubrir negocios ilícitos y había sido enviado a trabajar en Zootek.

El caso del oso Max estaba a la espera de juicio, ese oso había sido uno de los guardaespaldas de Mr. Big, lo cual habíamos logrado descubrir gracias a que Nick había encontrado el llavero con el emblema de la zarigüeya en la escena del crimen, en el cuerpo de la víctima se habían encontrado rastros de varias drogas en su cuerpo.

Por esa razón habíamos visitado el laboratorio Zootek en busca de alguna pista y aunque habían sido amables con nosotros algo no lograba convencernos, el Dr. Hu nos había contado que habían despedido a varios empleados. Nick me había prometido que buscaría la lista de exempleados y sabía que de alguna manera estaba trabajando en ello.

Spunky se había convertido en un gran amigo y gracias a él habíamos logrado dar con la ubicación de donde se había mandado uno de los mensajes misteriosos que yo había recibido.

Lo cual nos había llevado hasta Jimmy Di Club, donde habíamos logrado dar con el nombre del gran Snake gracias a la lagartija dueña del lugar además había indicado que Max el oso era cliente frecuente del club y a pesar de que Delgato se había adjudicado haber arrestado al asesino, un tal Bosk para nosotros seguía siendo sospechoso que era un caimán de Jimmy Di Club ¡Eso eran demasiadas coincidencias!

¿Sería que ese tal Jimmy Di al saber que estábamos buscando al asesino había mandado un animal para encubrir la verdad? Sobre todo, porque Conchili Gonzales 'El abogado del diablo' estaba inmiscuido en ese asunto.

Todo parecía estar conectado de alguna manera, pero seguía siendo todo muy circunstancial y no lográbamos encontrar la pieza clave que nos aclarara el camino y al haber sido excluidos del caso se dificultaba cada vez más nuestra investigación.

Todo eso nos había llevado a Jimmy Di Club de nuevo ya que Spunky había logrado hackear el sistema y había dado con la ubicación de una bodega que tenía conexión con el gran Snake, yo seguía pensando que ese plan había sido un fracaso ya que Spunky casi había muerto de un disparo.

Me encogí de hombros algo estresada ya que cada vez que nos acercábamos a una pista no lográbamos descifrarla, aunque también me sentía segura de que resolveríamos el caso aunque fuera complicado y daríamos con la respuesta de que había ocurrido con los animales que habíamos visto en la bodega, jamás olvidaría la horrible sensación que me invadía al recordar cómo nos habían atacado, parecía que habían estado bajo el efecto de una droga y el gran murciélago que nos persiguió no parecía de un tamaño normal.

La información sobre los priones nos acercaba cada vez más a la verdad y Nick esperaba la llamada de Spunky que había prometido hackear la Agencia de Seguridad Nacional de Zootopia y así encontrar la base de datos de los laboratorios.

Yo seguía concentrada tratando de encontrar una pista y ¡Nick seguía dormido! El precinto se había quedado prácticamente vacío ya que la mayoría de los oficiales patrullaban recorriendo las calles y unos pocos hacíamos el odioso papeleo ¡Tenia que despertar a ese zorro si no quería más problemas!

Revisé la hora, ya eran alrededor de las diez de la noche, me sentía más cansada de lo normal y me apuraba la necesidad de llegar a mi departamento. Observé la oficina por unos instantes y podía apostar que casi nadie había en el piso. Era muy probable que Nick y yo fuéramos los últimos en salir.

Me dejé caer en el respaldo de la silla y observé las fotos de mi escritorio, reflexionando sobre mis posibilidades de salir con vida ya que algunos compañeros me habían contado que en el lugar se aparecía una misteriosa sombra… ¡Tenia que despertar a ese zorro!

De pronto el móvil de Nick vibró, miré de reojo tal vez era Spunky con nuevas noticias, pero cuando me acerqué un poco más las pulgas zoombis brincaron de terror cuando descubrí el nombre de esa tal Zara en la pantalla, así que curiosa me acerqué más al escritorio y pude ver más cerca que decía Nicky

"¡Diablos, diablos, diablos! ¡La zorra con mirada de perra!" Dijeron las pulgas zoombis.

Ignorando el mal comentario de esas pulgas, comencé a pensar en cómo ver que más decía el mensaje, de pronto percibí la respiración tranquila de Nick, no podía hacerle eso ¿Qué clase de amiga era? Claro que él no se daría cuenta si estaba más dormido que despierto y dudaba que su cerebro analizara bien la situación.

Algo desesperada conté hasta veinte para no perder la paciencia ya que terminaría gritando de frustración o golpearía a ese zorro. Entonces comencé a picarle las mejillas para que despertara, era gracioso ver su cara adormilada y se me escaparon leves risitas cuando inconscientemente él intentó apartar mis patas.

Mi teléfono de pronto vibró y entonces me aparte del zorro y rápidamente regrese a mi escritorio observando que tenía un mensaje nuevo de Loui que decía #Madura

Las pulgas zoombis comenzaron a burlarse y yo no pude evitar reírme, agache la cabeza, derrotada y maldije al darme cuenta de que ya faltaba poco para terminar el turno.

¡Necesitaba huir de esa situación y comer azúcar para sobrevivir! Mi plan de pronto se había convertido en comer todo el helado de zanahoria que había en la maquina expendedora de la cafetería ya que no había comido en todo el día, así que me levanté de mi silla y pasé junto a Nick observando como abría sus ojos lentamente, yo pasé frente a él ignorándolo como una experta, pero de pronto sentí como me tomaba del brazo.

"Zanahorias…Lo siento. Lamento lo que te hice pasar y las tonterías que dije" Nick se escuchaba suplicante y algo adormilado.

"No ni te molestes, solo quiero ir por un helado de zanahoria" Dije segura de mi intentando soltarme de su agarre, pero Nick me impedía moverme obligándome a mirarlo de frente.

"Nick siempre te encargas de que el jefe Bogo termine más molesto con nosotros de lo que estaba. Arruinas todo con tu temperamento de zorro astuto, por ejemplo, quedándote dormido y pretendiendo que no te importa nada" Le dije resignada y cansada.

Nick me miró mal pero no dijo nada. Soltó un suspiro frustrado murmurando "Si sabes que soy tan molesto ¿Por qué sigues hablándome?"

"¡Boooooooom!" Gritaron las pulgas zoombis.

Mi corazón explotó en el momento en que sabía la respuesta, pero no era capaz de decirla "Porque…Porque…" Balbuceaba.

El levantó una ceja mientras me miraba, en espera de mi respuesta.

"Un segundo eres un demonio enojado y al siguiente te conviertes en una torpe coneja" Me dijo dueño de la situación.

"Eres odioso" Sonreí golpeándole el hombro.

"Entonces ¿Ya me puedes decir tu secreto?" Preguntó el con una sonrisa.

"No tengo secretos" Dije pensando que ni en cien años le diría a ese zorro que estaba enamorada de él y aunque parecía no darse cuenta, sabia más de lo que parecía.

"¿Vas a decirme?" Insistió él con una mirada retadora.

"Nick…" Dije intentando tranquilizarme "Me siento cansada, molesta y podría asesinarte en este momento, pero lo único que quiero ahora es helado de zanahoria ¿Podrías dejarme ir?" Mi voz se convertía en un murmullo ya que me sentía muy cansada.

Nick rodó los ojos como si estuviera molesto.

"¡Nicholas Wilde déjame ir!" Le exigí desesperada tomando de nuevo fuerzas para huir.

"Puedes hacer el berrinche que quieras, matarme o llamarme por mi nombre completo, pero terminaras diciéndome cual es tu secreto" Dijo Nick soltándome y levantándose de su silla mirándome fijamente.

"Si le confiesas que estas enamorada de él todo sería más fácil coneja inmadura" Se burlaron las pulgas zoombis mientras yo sentía como mi cuerpo temblaba, tenia que sacar cualquier impulso de idiotez.

"¿Y si te compro un helado de zanahoria?" Decía mientras sonreía burlón haciendo un gesto que me daba a entender de que fuéramos a la cafetería.

Caminamos en silencio, en realidad me sentía molesta con ese zorro, pero había sido buena idea que me acompañará ya que en el precinto reinaba un extraño silencio, aunque seguramente había compañeros rondando por allí.

"¿Quieres un helado de Zanahorias?" Preguntó Nick alzando una ceja en cuanto llegamos a la cafetería.

Suspiré con frustración, en realidad me moría por un helado de zanahoria. Miré de reojo a Nick, quien había apresurado el paso hasta la máquina expendedora comprando los últimos 10 helados que quedaban y un café para él.

Puse mis patas en mi frente y contuve las ganas de pedirle a gritos que no comenzara a molestarme, así que le lancé una mirada asesina y él solo se encogió de hombro mientras sonreía haciéndose el inocente. Se sentó en una silla y aventó los diez helados sobre la mesa, sacó una cuchara de plástico envuelta en una bolsa de su bolsillo y por la forma en la que él lo había hecho me daba a entender que no sería fácil para mi poder obtener al menos uno de esos deliciosas bombas de azúcar ¡Hasta las pulgas zoombis sabían que el zorro estaba planeando algo!

"Ahora confiesa Zanahorias" Se burló Nick mirándome fijamente.

Le volví a lanzar una mirada asesina mientras seguía parada a una distancia prudente y él solo se encogió de hombros mientras sonreía inocentemente a lo cual suspiré molesta y me crucé de brazos negando.

"Es más fácil que me digas cual es tú secreto ahora y te daré los únicos 10 helados de zanahoria que hay en el precinto" Nick decía imitando una voz grave que era bastante molesta.

"¿Tú como sabes que tengo un secreto?" Pregunté mientras golpeaba mi frente mientras cerraba los ojos. Podía sentir la mirada fija de Nick sobre mi rostro.

"Tú me lo dijiste" Dijo sonriendo él.

"No recuerdo haberte dicho eso…" Ladeé la cabeza observándolo, aunque en realidad no recordaba nada y parecía que se repetía la misma discusión de la mañana.

"Es más fácil que lo confieses ahora" Me interrumpió tomando una servilleta y sacando un bolígrafo de su bolsillo escribiendo rápidamente algo que no alcanzaba a leer.

Molesta juré mentalmente jamás ponerme ebria y me acerqué lentamente a la mesa intentando leer que era lo que Nick habia escrito.

"¿Por qué estas tan callada?" Me preguntó Nick mientras me hacia una señal para que me sentara junto a él.

Recargué todo el peso de mi cuerpo sobre una de mis patas, intentando mantener la calma. Ya no quería ser víctima de mis propios ataques impulsivos o que las pulgas zoombis me obligarán a decirle de lo que pudiera arrepentirme después.

"Si firmas el contrato" Dijo Nick señalando el pedazo de servilleta "Podrás comerte estos deliciosos helados de zanahoria"

"No pienso firmarlo" Dije suspirando profundamente sentándome al lado de él.

Nick comenzó a abrir uno de los helados y un delicioso olor a zanahoria lleno mis papilas gustativas.

"Dejaré que te comas el primero…así será más fácil que confieses" Dijo Nick.

"¿Qué es esto? ¿Un interrogatorio?" Pregunté y con precaución me acerqué al delicioso helado a lo cual no pude contenerme más así que comencé a devorarlo sin control.

"Ahora te toca firmar el contrato" Me interrumpió Nick.

"No pienso firmarlo" Decía aun devorando el helado, me sentía molesta en realidad ¿Que se creía ese zorro? Obviamente no iba a dejarme engañar por sus encantos.

"No tienes otra alternativa, firma" Me decía Nick con una encantadora sonrisa tomándome mis patas con las suyas.

"¡No…no y no!" Grité una y otra vez, ya cansada de esa situación y de trabajar todo el día, esa tensión entre los dos me ponía de nervios, trate de quitar sus patas de encima y respire hondo. Cada vez me costaba menos mentirle, pero jamás creí que podría convertirme en una profesional y es que parecía increíble que ese zorro pudiera causarme esa explosión incontrolable de sentimientos, pero tenía que ser fuerte y mantenerme firme.

"Si" Decía Nick ¿Cómo podía verse tan guapo a pesar de haber trabajado doce horas seguidas?

"Cómo sé que no vas a usar mi firma para, no sé, robarme todos mis ahorros" Le susurré siguiendo sin entender a qué iba todo eso.

"Si, claro porque desde que trabajas en el ZPD eres millonaria" Respondió Nick poniendo sus ojos en blanco.

"Quiero que sepas que en mi cuenta hay una cantidad de dinero respetable, me ahorro mucho viviendo en esos departamentos"

"Lo que tú digas Zanahorias, y ahora firma" Replico él a la defensiva.

Movía la cabeza de un lado a otro y volvía a empujar la servilleta hacia Nick. Llevábamos así más de media hora. A esas alturas, no dudaba que mis compañeros que entraban y salían de la cafetería del precinto se creían testigos de algo ilegal, algo totalmente comprensible si teníamos en cuenta que eran las once de la noche de un sábado y que Nick y yo estamos sentados en una mesa de la esquina discutiendo un contrato cuando menos sospechoso.

"Que te parece si hacemos lo siguiente: tú no me firmas la servilleta y de ahora en adelante tu siempre manejaras el pedazo de basura que tenemos por patrulla"

Me incliné hacia él y di un puñetazo a la mesa "Eres un manipulador, un mentiroso… un… un"

"Podemos hablar de mis cualidades en cualquier otro día, pero es mejor que hagas lo que te digo"

Nick sonreía mientras yo le dedicaba mi mirada más fulminante. Sabía que me había vencido, así que refunfuñé, deslicé la servilleta hacia mí, la firmé y luego se la devolví. Nick parecía tan encantado consigo mismo que por un momento planteaba borrarle esa expresión de la cara y es que estaba tan molesta con ese zorro, si encantador, pero al fin y al cabo no podía quitar de mi mente lo que había visto aquella noche de su cita con esa zorra y aunque había durado días con el corazón destrozado eso se había convertido en una batalla entre él y yo.

"¿Ves? ¿A que no ha sido tan difícil?"

Estuve a punto de tirarle el helado de zanahoria por la cabeza, pero sinceramente, no hubiera sido capaz de hacerle algo así, me refiero al helado, obviamente. El pobre se merecía algo mucho mejor, y no acabar desperdiciado en la cara de ese zorro mañoso.

Esos días habían sido difíciles para mi había llegado a la conclusión de que mi vida sentimental se había arruinado y esa era la respuesta a como habíamos llegado a ese punto.

Después de 20 minutos ya iba por el quinto helado y prácticamente me lo estaba devorando, así que tenía la sensación de que acabaría confesándole todo con tal de que me dejara comer los otros cinco restantes.

Yo me negaba a aceptar que había firmado el contrato con tal de comer helado, bueno no era un contrato era más bien una servilleta rota que cada vez tenía peor aspecto porque no dejábamos de tirar de ella de un lado a otro.

El cometido de Nick era saber mi secreto con un acuerdo entre los dos. Bueno, un acuerdo tampoco porque yo no sacaba nada a cambio, era ese zorro el que me obligaba a confesarle mi más preciado secreto.

Sacudí la cabeza para liberarme de tanto pensamiento negativo y me devoré una gran cucharada de helado que en ese momento era lo único que me mantenía más o menos cuerda.

De pronto sentí una patada por debajo de la mesa y se me cayó la cuchara al suelo del susto. Me quedé mirando fijamente a Nick, que se reía disimuladamente desde el otro lado de la mesa ¡No era consciente de lo que acababa de hacer! El personal de limpieza del precinto uno era de lo peor y la regla de los diez segundos no aplicaba en ese piso mugroso, sobre todo los topos que trabajaban en el turno de la noche se encerraban en el almacén hasta que llegaban los compañeros de la mañana ¿Dónde podía sacar una cuchara limpia para acabarme mi helado?

"¿Pero a ti que te pasa?" Le dije al zorro idiota lanzándole una mirada asesina levantándome del asiento y dirigiéndome hacia la barra.

Si tenía suerte alguien había olvidado una cuchara. Salté por encima de la barra y traté de alcanzar uno de los cajones, pero lo único que podía ir mal es que el cajón donde cabía la posibilidad de que hubiera una cuchara estuviera… ¡Cerrado! ¡El maldito cajón estaba cerrado!

Mis pulgas zoombis comenzaron a saltar incontrolables ¡Necesitaban más helado de zanahoria!

"¿Piensas cometer un crimen en el precinto? Es muy mala idea Zanahorias" La voz de Nick se escuchaba muy cerca, como si estuviera justo detrás de mí, y efectivamente cuando giré el cuerpo, levante la cabeza y allí estaba sonriendo.

"Estoy intentando encontrar una cuchara" Dije forcejeando el cajón un par de veces, pero no servía de nada. Estaba cerrado y la llave la tenían esos topos.

"Deberías de dejar de comer helado" Decía Nick de pie sin ayudar y encima estaba molestándome ¡Por su culpa tenía que robar una cuchara!

"Te agradecería que dejaras de hablar y pensaras en una manera de ayudarme" Dije desesperada.

Nick reprimió una carcajada y me aparto del cajón sin demasiado esfuerzo. Se puso en mi lugar y delante de los cajones dijo: "Mira y aprende novata"

Sacó una pequeña navaja multiusos del bolsillo trasero de su uniforme, misma que tenía un desarmador y comenzó a forzar la cerradura.

"Como no, se me había olvidado de que estoy con un delincuente" Le dije muy seria y el me guiñó el ojo.

"Solo si me lo pides tú, cariño" Dijo escapándosele una carcajada doblándose de la risa, justo en el mismo momento que el cajón se abrió.

Después de que el zorro delincuente y yo robamos… digo tomamos prestada la cuchara, me terminé los helados que restaban en paz y al haber terminado nuestro turno nos largamos del precinto.

No podía evitar de ver por encima del hombro mientras huíamos con mucho sigilo cuando Nick conducía el auto de Spunky hasta mi departamento.

"Zanahorias solo es una cuchara robada no alucines" Dijo riendo Nick.

Claro como yo no era una delincuente consumada para él era gracioso, aunque en realidad lo que me preocupaba era que tenía que intentar zafarme de el contrato y hacerme valer para no terminar confesándole mi secreto.

Nick manejaba muy concentrado en la carretera. De vez en cuando me lanzaba fugaces miradas para cerciorarse que seguía despierta mientras seguía manejando sin decir nada y yo seguía admirándolo. Sus ojos verdes se veían cafés gracias a la obscuridad de la noche y observaba casi sus perfectas facciones.

"¿Quieres escuchar música?" Preguntó él de pronto.

No respondí, porque seguí contemplándolo. Observando como los autos que pasaban a su lado iluminaban fugazmente su rostro.

"Judy" Dijo de pronto Nick interrumpiendo el hilo de mis pensamientos cuando casi llegábamos al viejo edificio donde vivía.

La mirada de él había cambiado y por la forma en que tomaba con fuerza el volante, sabía que tenía su cabeza en otra parte.

"¿Sí?" Pregunté un tanto indecisa.

No sabia si estaba preparada para responder a sus preguntas.

"¿Me dirás tu secreto?" La pregunta de Nick flotaba en el aire.

Yo solo me quede callada ya que me sentía aterrada de tener que confesarle la verdad como que me daban unas exorbitantes ganas de besarlo, de tenerlo cerca de mí, entre mis brazos.

A él se le escapó una risa agria, un gesto que jamás había asociado con él diciendo "¿Es esa liebre verdad? Estas enamorada de ese conejo rayado" Y de pronto tomó una curva muy cerrada que me lanzó contra la puerta del auto.

"Pero que…" Comencé a decir, pero me interrumpió antes de que pudiera terminar la frase.

"Judy no sabes mentir…Déjate de tonterías y dímelo de una vez"

Nunca le había oído hablar así, era como si Jack le sacará lo peor de él ¿Cómo podía estar tan seguro de que estaba enamorada de esa liebre? Nick y yo nos habíamos paliado todo el día y de vez en cuando se metía conmigo medio en broma y tonteaba de un modo inofensivo, pero era la primera vez que le escuchaba hablar con tanta dureza.

"No quiero hablar de esto" Dije con la esperanza de terminar esa conversación.

"¿Por qué no?" Insistió Nick y a mi se me escapó un gruñido.

"Porque no me apetece"

"¿Me lo contarás algún día?"

"No lo sé" Respondí tomando mis orejas nerviosa y sin levantar la mirada.

Nick aceleró el auto hasta superar el limite de velocidad permitida. Se me disparó el corazón y sentía que se me revolvía el estómago. Bajé la ventana y el aire frio de la noche me golpeó la cara, me sentía un poco asustada y se me llenaban los ojos de lágrimas. Sentía mi nariz cada segundo más cargada y las nauseas que me provocaban esas pulgas volvían con ganas de venganza.

Cuando el coche se detuvo por completo, me bajé y cerré la puerta de golpe corriendo a toda prisa hacia el edificio, sabia que Nick iba detrás de mí, pero yo necesitaba librarme de él en cuanto antes.

Subí las escaleras a paso apurado y cuando llegué frente a mi departamento metí la llave en la cerradura a toda prisa ¿Qué pensaba hacer ese zorro? ¿Sacarme la verdad al estilo rápido y furioso?

Entré seguida por los pasos de él; yo podía sentir como me temblaba el cuerpo, no sabía si por las locuras de él o por los efectos secundarios de mi resaca.

"Zanahorias... Espera"

"Nick estoy harta de todo. Te digo que no quiero hablar y tú me chantajeas con helados y después intentas matarme ¡Necesito descansar!" Dije enfrentándome a él.

Nick apretó la mandíbula. Tenía la mirada incendiada con lo que esperaba que fuera furia de solo pensar que me gustaba Jack ¿Por qué le molestaba tanto algo que no era verdad?

"Sabes que puedes confiar en mi ¿Por qué te cuesta tanto entenderlo?" Nick parecía frustrado y molesto, sentimientos y emociones que yo también experimentaba.

"No se te ocurre que puede ser por una razón muy distinta por lo cual no quiera decírtelo" Dije intentando hablar tranquilamente, pero estaba gritando.

Nick me miró fijamente por unos segundos y su expresión se suavizo, la ira había desaparecido de su rostro con la misma rapidez con la que había aparecido. Dio unos cuantos pasos hacia mí y me dio un gran abrazo mientras yo seguía sintiendo mi respiración acelerada.

"¿Por qué no dejas de discutírmelo todo?" Dijo él aun abrazándome.

"Lo haré cuando dejes de hacer tonterías" Susurré con los nervios aun a flor de piel tratando de grabar el momento antes de que cualquiera pudiera quitármelo.

Ese zorro me había sorprendido con un abrazo tan sentido que por poco me aplastaba los huesos y durante un par de minutos estaba tan alucinada para responder. Los brazos me colgaban inertes a ambos lados del cuerpo mientras intentaba lograr encontrar una explicación a todo eso.

Hundí mi cara en el hueco de su cuello, respirando hondo y nos quedamos así inmóviles abrazándonos durante lo que podían ser siglos o segundos. Lentamente él comenzó a retirarse, pero ni siquiera así teníamos suficiente espacio.

Unos centímetros separaban nuestras caras, podía sentir su aliento acariciando mi pelaje, consciente de mis propios movimientos, intente apartar mis orejas que me caían sobre los ojos.

"No te ofendas Zanahorias, pero creo que eres todo un desastre y necesitas descansar"

Y hasta allí había llegado el momento tierno y emocionante del día con ese zorro idiota.

Después de dejar a Judy en su departamento Nick había decidido regresarle el carro a Spunky y así de esa manera averiguar que era lo que había logrado averiguar.

Durante el camino había escuchado música para distraerse por todas las discusiones que había tenido con Judy ese día y dejar de sentir ese sabor amargo que le hacia sentir el solo pensar que ella estaba enamorada de la liebre endemoniada.

Comenzó a manejar por los suburbios de Sahara Square, los autos comenzaban a escasear y la noche se volvía un poco mas obscura. Después de treinta minutos llego a la casa del lobo, y se bajo del auto lo más rápido que pudo. Pensó en tocar el timbre, pero recordó que ya era muy noche y que la mamá de Spunky probablemente estaba dormida.

El zorro astuto entró por una ventana que estaba entreabierta en la parte trasera de la casa y comenzó a caminar en la obscuridad hacia el cuarto de ese lobo que seguramente estaría despierto.

De pronto su teléfono móvil comenzó a sonar en el peor momento, se le había olvidado bajar el volumen de su celular pensando que seguramente era esa zorra inoportuna molestándolo por no haber contestado sus mensajes, tan rápido como pudo mando rechazo la llamada que era de un número extraño.

De pronto la voz de la mamá de Spunky algo áspera lo hizo guardar silencio.

"¡Canuto Zeferino III De la Hoya has regresado mi bebe!"

Maldición pensó Nick intentando escabullirse lo más rápido que podía al cuarto de Spunky, no podía arriesgarse al ser descubierto cuando aún tenía puesto su uniforme de policía y la 45 que tenía sujeta en su cinturón, que excusa podría poner.

Por la adrenalina y para evitar ser descubierto a Nick no le quedo mas intentar imitar la voz de Spunky "Siii mami ya regrese, me voy a dormir" en el mejor intento de parecerse a Spunky.

Cuando al fin llego al cuarto del lobo, Nick contuvo el aliento Spunky no estaba en su habitación y todo estaba desordenado ¡Como si los hubieran atacado! El lobo se había vuelto ordenado y meticuloso además que jamás salía sin su computadora portátil la cual estaba tirada en el suelo ¿Qué rayos había ocurrido?

No era el mejor momento para que Spunky y Andrew desaparecieran de repente. Pensó en la llamada de ese número desconocido que le había marcado ese día en la mañana y fue cuando comenzó a sentir algo muy desagradable en su estómago.

Sacó su arma incluso antes de comprender que era lo que estaba ocurriendo. Se dio la vuelta y registro todo el cuarto. Su corazón latía sin control.

De pronto el teléfono de Nick que estaba en modo silencioso vibró una vez, señal inequívoca de haber recibido algún tipo de mensaje. Al abrirlo se dio cuenta que era un número desconocido que incluía una señal de localización que se ajustaba bastante a las afueras de Zootopia acompañándolo por solo una palabra:

Ahora

 **OHHH MY CAT! Boooooooomm! Nos vemos el próximo cap! sSseeeeee uUUUU!**


	17. Que Empieze el Juego

¡Desde California hasta Zootopia llega el capítulo 17! =)

Gracias por leer mi fic y llegar hasta este capítulo conmigo, se que la vida es más difícil de lo que se piensa y que en ocasiones es difícil hacer tiempo para leer pero créame que me hace muy feliz ver sus comentarios y mensajes…Me alegran el día ya que normalmente reviso mi email en la mañana por eso quiero agradecerles pero no ataquen a las pulgas zoombis ni a la gata loca jajaja (Es broma también eso me hace reír mucho) Gracias por la sugerencia de una posible epidemia de pulgas.

También quiero agradecerles a los que me han mandado los borradores de sus historias en especial la de rubenss35 que realmente me gustó mucho, espero que muy pronto la publique.

Quiero decirles que jamás pensé que llegaría a este punto, pensé que nadie leería mi fic y que se terminaría olvidando pero todos sus comentarios y mensajes me hacen muy feliz, si alguno de ustedes necesita ayuda (Obviamente no soy experta soy una simple chica escribiendo un fic) Pueden mandarme un PM con confianza y si necesitan una segunda opinión de algún fic que escriben no duden en hablarme porque aunque mi vida sea una locura siempre podre tener tiempo para ayudarlos.

Muy pronto mi betasneakreader les tendrá una sorpresa, pero no diré más porque es #supertopsecret y sin más bienvenidos al capítulo 17:

 **¡Que Empiece el Juego!**

En el instante que Nick había leído el mensaje salió de la casa de Spunky y se escabulló en el automóvil del lobo, encendió rápidamente la computadora que estaba instalada sobre el tablero y el interior se cubrió con un brillo luminoso y blanco. Comenzó a buscar la ubicación que había recibido en el mensaje.

Ese mensaje parecía ser de auxilio, pero también podía ser una trampa, el zorro estaba inseguro de que debía hacer, pero ¿Y si a Spunky y Andrew les quedaba poco tiempo? Estaba nervioso y debía concentrarse para calmarse una y otra vez.

El mapa que aparecía en la pantalla de la computadora mostraba una ubicación en el Distrito Forestal, era un área la cual no conocía muy bien y no podía arriesgarse a ir solo ya que sería peligroso. Era mejor ir por Judy, ya no había marcha atrás a ese punto era arriesgarlo todo ¡Ya no había nada que perder!

Rápidamente encendió el auto y atravesó la ciudad de los sueños a toda velocidad, no había frenado ni una sola vez hasta llegar al edificio donde vivía la coneja. Sin pensarlo dos veces ni esperar el viejo ascensor que de vez en cuando funcionaba subió corriendo las escaleras sintiendo que no quedaba mucho tiempo. Cuando al fin llegó toco la puerta con desesperación.

"¡Zanahorias!" Gritó Nick golpeando con bastante fuerza.

Nada, la coneja no respondía. Eran ya las dos de la mañana y ella estaba en coma ¡Recuperándose!

"¡Zanahorias!" Gritó otra ves el zorro golpeando la puerta aún más fuerte.

Nada, la coneja seguía sin responder. Nick sacó de su mochila la copia de las llave del departamento de Judy que ella le había dado, la metió en la cerradura y abrió la puerta.

Se acercó lentamente de puntillas hacia a la coneja que estaba profundamente dormida.

"Despierta Zanahorias" Susurró Nick "Tenemos que ir a buscar a Spunky y Andrew"

Ella no se movió. Nick le sacudió el hombro con cautela.

"No nos queda mucho tiempo tienes que levantarte" Insistió Nick.

Poco a poco Judy comenzó a abrir los ojos intentando despertarse lentamente e intentando entender lo que Nick le decía ¿Por qué la estaba despertando? ¿Acaso era un sueño?

"Esto huele a problemas ¡Cierra los ojos y hazte la dormida!" Gritaron asustadas las pulgas zoombis.

Eso hizo Judy. Cerró los ojos, pretendió volverse a quedar dormida e ignoró por completo la existencia del zorro ya que estaba segura de que todo era un sueño.

"Zanahorias no hagas esto más difícil ¡Debemos irnos!" Nick volvió a sacudir el hombro de ella.

Ella ignoró de nuevo al zorro y se cubrió la cabeza con las mantas intentando volver a dormirse.

"¡Vamos Zanahorias!" Decía Nick con tono desesperado tocando una de las orejas de la coneja que salía entre las mantas.

Fue en ese instante en el que Judy se dio cuenta de que no era un sueño y que era tan real como que la pata del zorro acariciaba su oreja. La noche anterior habían dormido en la misma cama y sin embargo nada le había afectado tanto como eso.

"¿Zanahorias?" Nick preguntaba ya un poco preocupado.

Judy seguía pensando que ese zorro no podía saber cómo le afectaba su presencia ya que se terminaría dando cuenta de su secreto. Sería otra chica que caía victima de sus encantos como la tal Zara, así que intento respirar y controlando sus emociones, se quitó las mantas de su rostro.

"¿Qué haces aquí Nick?" Judy estaba petrificada, la garganta se le secaba cada vez más y percibía como su estómago explotaba de tantas emociones, pero no dejaría que ese zorro astuto ganara.

"Creo que Spunky y Andrew están en problemas ¡No hay tiempo que perder!"

Judy asintió con la cabeza mientras notaba como el zorro acortaba un poco más la distancia entre ellos. Ella podía sentir como se agitaba su respiración porque descubría muy cerca esos ojos verdes.

"Necesito un descanso" Dijo Nick en tono dramático tomando un poco de aire alejándose un poco de ella.

"¿Qué te parece si me dejas despertar y me explicas que ha ocurrido?" Preguntó Judy dando un brinco de su cama.

"¿Qué es esto?" Nick preguntó señalando con media sonrisa la pijama de la coneja.

"Es mi pijama" Judy parecía enfadada, mirando con actitud intimidante al zorro.

"Por supuesto que si… Solo que… ¿Crees en unicornios?" Decía Nick intentando no reír al ver la pijama rosa en la cual había un unicornio rodeado de corazones.

"¿Qué ha ocurrido?" Preguntó Judy fulminando con la mirada a zorro.

"He ido a la casa de Spunky y todo era un desastre parece que él y Andrew están en problemas ya que he recibido un mensaje con una ubicación ¡Debemos irnos!" Nick intentaba sonar relajado, pero, aunque intentaba sonar tranquilo era obvio que estaba preocupado.

"Estoy cansada, trabajamos doble turno y necesito dormir" Judy tomó una almohada y la lanzó contra Nick.

"¡Vamos Zanahorias!" Nick decía mientras esquivaba hábilmente la almohada y dejaba su pistola sobre el escritorio de Judy, entrando con algo de ropa negra al baño que había sacado de su mochila para cambiarse.

"No pienso discutir contigo porque se que tienes razón ¡Pero necesito descansar!" Gritó Judy enfadada buscando un cambio de ropa en su armario.

"Eres una torpe coneja por discutírmelo todo" Nick dijo saliendo del baño con unos pantalones y una camiseta negra.

"Puede ser que sea tonta y torpe, pero estoy segura de que nos meteremos en más problemas" La coneja pensó en defenderse y refutarle que no era una torpe, pero el tiempo se acababa, así que tomó rápidamente un conjunto negro de su armario, su chaqueta negra favorita y entro al baño a cambiarse rápidamente.

Después salieron del departamento de ella vestidos de negro, listos para escabullirse en la obscuridad y averiguar qué había pasado con sus amigos con las pistolas cargadas y listas para disparar.

Subieron al auto de Spunky y Nick arrancó el auto saliendo del estacionamiento a toda velocidad.

"Vamos Zanahorias quita esa cara de amargada" Nick le dio un empujón en el hombro a la coneja sin quitar sus ojos de la carretera y ella lo fulminó con la mirada.

"Esto no ha sido idea mía y estoy muy cansada" Dijo Judy cubriendo su cabeza con el gorro de su chaqueta negra.

"Cuando la vida te da limones, Zanahorias…" Nick dejo la frase a medias concentrándose en el camino y cuidando que ninguna patrulla los detectara.

"Los aplastas hasta arrancarles el último aliento de vida y luego los tiras a la basura" Replicó ella.

Por el rabillo del ojo Judy podía ver como Nick estaba sonriendo a pesar de que se le veía concentrado en el camino y tuvo que aguantarse para no sonreír también. Se volteó hacia la ventanilla, simuló que miraba hacia fuera y le sorprendió a la velocidad que iban ya que pudo ver como pasaban los edificios a un lado como manchas.

"Entonces ¿Estamos bien? ¿No me vas a tratar como a uno de esos limones?" Preguntó Nick y ella entendió a que se refería con el incidente de esa noche cuando al estilo rápido y furioso quería sacarle su secreto.

Judy le dedicó una sonrisa cálida y al principio él se quedo sin responder, mirando de reojo a la coneja.

"¿Qué?" Le preguntó ella, un poco desconcertada.

"No me molestaría que al conejo rayado le dieras una lección como a esos limones" Respondió el zorro moviendo la cabeza y, luego le regalo a ella la sonrisa encantadora que estaba esperando.

"Tú siempre tratas mal al agente Savage" Dijo Judy intentando aparentar que no se derretia ni un poco al ver esa sonrisa del zorro que tanto le gustaba y que no odiaba a la liebre con aires de superioridad y egocentrismo que tanto le fastidiaba.

"Eso no es cierto" Dijo Nick defendiéndose y aumentando aún más la velocidad del auto haciendo que cada vez se acercaran más a la ubicación que habían programado en la computadora, no había tráfico y de todos modos le daba lo mismo ya que no podían perder más tiempo.

"Cuando los veo juntos siempre estas metiéndote con él por algo. Siempre estas intimidándolo" Contestó ella intentando no arrastrar las palabras por el sueño que intentaba vencerla.

"No me gusta esa palabra 'intimidándolo' Además yo no lo intimido, es él que me tiene miedo" Confesó él en un fingido tono de lamento.

"Bueno acabas de reconocer que lo has tratado mal" Ella le reprochó.

"Bueno, supongo que, aunque el hijo prodigio del ZBI sea un imbécil, siempre termina siendo el ídolo de todas las chicas. Es como si no fuera un arrogante ¿Eh?" Dijo con un tono burlón el zorro y a pesar de que manejaba a toda velocidad se le veía seguro y sabia lo que hacía.

A Judy le sorprendió la amargura que destilaban las palabras de Nick ¿Por qué odiaba tanto a Jack? Entendía que no se llevaban bien ni como compañeros de trabajo, eran demasiado distintos ¿Por qué seria que desde que se conocían se odiaban?

Ella solo se limitó a asentir con la cabeza, y de pronto se daba cuenta que dolía aceptar la verdad, descubrir que el mejor agente del ZBI, uno de sus más grandes ídolos en su carrera, con el que había estado obsesionada durante tanto tiempo estaba muy cerca a convertirse en alguien al cual podía llegar a odiar y lo peor es que había aceptado ir al baile de invierno con él.

"¡Vamos a resolver este caso juntos, Zanahorias y cuando lo hagamos te prometo que le podremos abrir la cabeza al conejo rayado con la placa que ganaremos!" Exclamó él con una gran sonrisa.

"Esto no es un torneo de lucha libre, es un caso que cada día se complica más y la placa si es que llegáramos a ganar una seguramente será de plástico ya que Bogo jamás gastaría en una real para nosotros" Ella se rio con semejante entusiasmo del zorro y negó con la cabeza.

"Pero, aunque sea de plástico seria afilada ¡Podría clavársela una en el ojo!" Bromeó Nick dando un giro rápido en una curva haciéndolo de una manera perfecta.

"Te expulsarían de departamento de policía, tienes una mente muy retorcida Nick; lo sabes ¿Verdad?" Decía Judy riendo algo divertida.

"Gracias, Zanahorias" Nick sonrió con una expresión de felicidad como si Judy acabara de decirle el piropo de su vida.

De pronto se dieron cuenta que habían llegado al Distrito Forestal, a pesar de lo difícil de la situación se sentían tranquilos y listos para salvar a sus amigos, pero un repentino beep de la computadora perforó la tranquilidad, alarmándolos.

Luego la pantalla parpadeo un mensaje de error, Judy se lanzó hacia el tablero intentando ver las herramientas de diagnóstico mientras el zorro seguía manejando a toda velocidad, pero el sistema se apagó. Ella miró la pantalla vacía por unos segundos. Según el reloj del tablero eran las tres de la mañana. Nick ubicaba el lugar, pero no la localización exacta y ahora la computadora estaba muerta.

Ella se talló los ojos, los sentía cansados y aunque estaba exhausta la preocupación la devoraba y no solo era porque la computadora se había apagado o porque esos lobos necesitaban su ayuda, había algo más que la preocupaba:

Últimamente ella se sentía intranquila, se quedó unos segundos viendo la pantalla bloqueada de su celular pensando en lo que había pasado hacia unas horas con Nick ¿Por qué el abrazo que le había dado en su departamento antes de despedirse le recordaba a la fiesta? ¿Acaso había pasado algo entre ellos? No era posible, era todo como un sueño, su mente todavía no asimilaba lo que estaba ocurriendo y su corazón no lo creía, pero no era momento para pensar en eso ¡Tenían que encontrar a sus amigos!

Nick había bajado la velocidad dando vueltas tratando de encontrar la ubicación exacta, actuaba con normalidad, pero sabia que estaban corriendo contra el tiempo. Miraba de reojo a la coneja, quien se mostraba preocupada y cansada. La entendía ya que los últimos meses habían sido solo él y ella tratando de resolver ese caso que cada día se complicaba más. Meses en los que a fin había aceptado estar enamorado y que quería a Judy en su vida.

Lo paradójico es que había tenido una esperanza de que ella sentiría lo mismo ¿Quién en su sano juicio se enamoraría de un zorro como él? No, pensaba que era algo imposible, pero….

"¿Qué te pasa Nick?" Judy le preguntó a Nick sacándolo de sus pensamientos.

"No, no te diré nada porque tu no me dices nada" Reclamó el zorro con sus ojos puestos en la carretera y comenzó a dirigirse hacia una zona iluminada que se podía apreciar cerca del camino, si tenían suerte tal vez esa era la ubicación.

"Perfecto" Contestó Judy cruzándose de brazos.

El asintió con la cabeza con una sonrisa burlona y sin decir más de pronto aparcó al lateral de una cabaña iluminada en mitad de una zona desolada llena de palmeras y con el pasto sin segar.

"¿Sabes? Creo que comienzo a arrepentirme de venir a buscar a esos lobos" Confesó Judy mientras arrugaba la nariz.

"No" Insistió el zorro "No, nos largáremos así sin más. No podemos abandonarlos sin estar seguros de que les ha ocurrido…Yo iré hasta la entrada y tú quédate en el auto" Dijo Nick preparando su arma.

"Quiero un helado y dormir tres semanas" Dijo Judy respirando hondo tomando con precaución su arma lista para disparar contemplando al zorro con cara de resignación.

Nick se bajó del auto, abrió el maletero y sacó dos pequeños radios que sabía Spunky guardaba para emergencias, los encendió y le dio uno a la coneja.

"Quédate en el auto. Te aviso por el radio" Murmuró Nick y comenzó a caminar hacia la entrada de la cabaña.

Judy solo asintió observando como el zorro con gran silencio y sigilo se acercaba poco a poco a la entrada de la cabaña tocando la puerta listo para defenderse si era necesario.

Se abrió la puerta y un grupo de cobayas vestidas con mallas obscuras pegadas y tutús rosas comenzaron a saltar alrededor de del zorro siguiendo el ritmo de una música electrónica que salía del interior, eso no parecía un lugar en el que estaban en peligro Andrew y Spunky más bien eso era una fiesta de cobayas locas.

"¡El stripper!" Gritaron al unisonó las chicas tomando a Nick por el cuello.

"Ojos que no ven corazón que no siente" Comenzó a murmurar Judy dentro del auto cerrando los ojos al darse cuenta de que las chicas daban tirones del zorro intentando arrastrarlo al interior de la cabaña.

"Zanahorias estoy en problemas. Repito: un grupo de chicas locas me están atacando" Decía Nick por el radio pidiendo auxilio agitando sus patas de manera desesperada a Judy que sabía que lo podía observar desde lejos mientras luchaba con el ejército de cobayas que no dejaban de jalonearlo y abrazarlo por el cuello.

Se prendían a él como garrapatas sin soltarse a pesar por los esfuerzos de Nick de quitárselas de encima.

Judy seguía con sus ojos cerrados, esa era la regla ¡No mirar! Era obvio que ese zorro derretía a todas las chicas con su sonrisa; sin embargo, esa noche sus encantos lo habían metido en un problema y ella no lo salvaría.

"¡Zanahorias tienes que salvarme! Repito: ¡Ayuda!" Gritaba desesperado Nick a través del radio.

La coneja seguía con sus ojos cerrados y sus mejillas ardían como un incendio.

"Judy ¿Sigues molesta? ¡Zanahorias lo siento! Repito: ¡Lo siento! Te prometo no volver a preguntarte por tu secreto ¡Pero sálvame!" Grito Nick aturdido por la situación.

Ella de pronto abrió sus ojos ¿Había escuchado bien? "Nick…" Solo alcanzó a murmurar a través del radio.

"No, escúchame…" La interrumpió el zorro "Lamento todo lo que te hice pasar y las tonterías que dije…"

De pronto solo se escuchaban los chillidos de las chicas que peleaban para obtener la atención del zorro.

"Eres odioso, pero te salvaré. Repito: Es un trato" Dijo Judy a través del radio.

Ella se quedó mirando el radio que tenía en sus patas por un momento que parecía eterno, no había más remedio que ir a salvar al zorro. Se bajó del auto, cubrió sus orejas con el gorro de su chaqueta ya que el frio de la madrugada no la ayudaba a sentirse mejor, respiró tranquila y finalmente comenzó a acercarse al grupo de chicas que jaloneaban del zorro.

"El zorro es mío" Gritaba una cobaya dando brincos frente a Nick.

Esas cobayas locas daban miedo, en serio y se podía apreciar en la expresión del zorro.

"¡Lo siento chicas, pero este zorro es mío!" Gritó la coneja sintiendo que la sangre le entraba en ebullición "Ya verán…" Judy sonrió se abrió camino entre las cobayas y tomó una de las orejas de Nick con fuerza.

"¡Me vas a matar!" Gritó Nick agitado ya que se encontraba sin aliento tratando de zafarse de las chicas y Judy no le daba tiempo para recuperarse con los tirones que le daba.

"¡Te pasas coneja tienes que aprender a compartir!" Dijo una de las cobayas que llevaba un tutú rosa abalanzándose hacia Judy dándole un fuerte pisotón.

"¡Atáquenla!" Ordenó una cobaya que llevaba un velo de novia.

De pronto la situación había cambiado y el grupo de chicas explotaron furiosas contra Judy que comenzó a sentir tirones de su chaqueta y sin esperar siquiera un momento comenzaron a darle golpes. La coneja se defendía como podía tratando de no lastimarlas.

"Suéltenme" Gritaba Nick mientras dos cobayas lo tenían fuertemente sujetado una a cada lado de sus brazos y lo zarandeaban de tal forma que su cabeza iba de un lado a otro oscilando.

Judy no sabia que era lo que más le asombraba si haber llegado por equivocación a esa despedida de soltera de cobayas salvajes o que Nick no intentara defenderse de ellas, eran civiles y no era su intención provocar un caos que podría meterlos en problemas, sobre todo estando fuera de su distrito así que la decisión más inteligente era salir corriendo de allí.

"¡Vamos Nick!" Gritó Judy empujando a una de las cobayas que sujetaba el brazo del zorro.

Al liberar al zorro de sus atacantes lo tomó de un brazo y lo arrastró un par de metros dirigiéndolo hacia el auto. No había más remedio que correr mientras escuchaban los gritos de las cobayas cada vez más cerca.

"¡No podemos dejar que se lleve al stripper!" Gritaba la cobaya más grande, que al parecer era la organizadora de la fiesta.

"¡No te pares! ¡No te pares!" Gritaba Judy tomando de nuevo el brazo del zorro "¡Tenemos que seguir! ¡Vamos! ¡Vamos!"

El zorro miraba a Judy entre divertido y sorprendido por la actitud que demostraba ella, cuando al fin habían logrado entrar al auto rápidamente cerraron las puertas y Nick encendió el motor y aceleró a toda velocidad, había tenido que maniobrar para no tener que chocar con una cobaya que se había intentado abalanzar contra el auto en movimiento.

Judy de puro nerviosismo seguía aferrándose del brazo del zorro que era lo más cercano que tenía.

"No te aproveches de la situación ¿Quieres?" Dijo Nick con una sonrisa burlona al sentir a Judy tan cerca.

De pronto Judy apartó su cuerpo de él como si estuviese cubierto de espinas, mientras sentía sus mejillas arder y comenzó a acariciar sus orejas algo avergonzada ya que la proximidad con él era demasiada tentación para ella.

Nick seguía manejando, alejándose lo más pronto posible de esa cabaña diciendo con una sonrisa "Cualquier otra chica estaría encima de mi en este preciso momento"

"Tu lo has dicho 'Otra chica' como esas cobayas o alguna otra zorra" Contestó ella con mirada retadora.

Nick sonrió haciendo un extraño gesto y ella negó con la cabeza sacando su iCarrot de la chaqueta buscando tener un poco de señal.

"No me digas que piensas que tendremos señal aquí Zanahorias" Dijo Nick riendo mientras seguía alejándose y buscaba un lugar seguro para aparcar.

"Solo pensaba que si hubiéramos estado patrullando sin dudar hubiéramos logrado abrir un expediente por más de veinte infracciones: Empezando con una muy grave contra la normativa de ruidos y contratar a un stripper sin licencia" Respondió divertida ella.

"Zanahorias" Dijo Nick sonriendo de una manera particular "Ser un apuesto zorro tiene sus privilegios, uno de esos es que todas las chicas estén locas por mi"

"Incluyéndote a ti" Murmuraron entre risas las pulgas zoombis.

¡Puf! Por acto reflejo Judy volvió a esconder sus orejas y rostro bajo el gorro de su chaqueta para que Nick no notara el rubor que invadía a sus mejillas bajo su pelaje.

"Oye mira…" De pronto Nick frenó el auto.

"¿Qué?" Balbuceo ella mirando hacia la misma dirección que él ya que se sentía aliviada por el cambio de conversación.

A lo lejos se podía apreciar un viejo edificio iluminado lo que provocó que los dos quedaran mirándolo unos segundos. Nick bajo la cabeza y de pronto Judy sintió los ojos de él clavados en ella.

"¡Ni lo pienses! ¡No creo que Spunky y Andrew se encuentren allí!" Protestó Judy, a pesar de todo el cambio de conversación no había sido tan bueno.

"¡Vamos podemos ser su única salida!" Insistió Nick.

Judy trago saliva asintiendo con inseguridad y a pesar de que se sentía exhausta estaban decididos a salvar a sus amigos, aunque sabía que era peligroso…La sola idea la hizo temblar.

Cuando se acercaron lo suficiente lograron detectar algo que parecía un estacionamiento, Nick redujo la velocidad hasta pararse y mirar atentamente a su alrededor.

Era lo que parecía un viejo edificio con una reja principal muy resistente seguida de una cerca de malla metálica con carteles que decían PELIGRO ALTO VOLTAJE. Había cuatro orangutanes guardias de seguridad armados, vestidos de negro y con aspecto militar.

"Sera mejor que nos presentemos ante ellos como policías" Sugirió Nick manejando hacia la entrada del estacionamiento.

Judy solo asintió con un movimiento de cabeza, aunque no dejaba de mirar sorprendida pensando que podrían entrar directamente derribando a esos guardias, pero no lo dijo, ya que era una mala idea.

"¿Me pueden mostrar una identificación?" Le preguntó uno de los orangutanes a Nick.

Nick y Judy les mostraron su placas sin mostrar resistencia. El guardia apenas había mirado las placas como si supiera quienes eran y los estuvieran esperando ya que hiso un gesto con su pata para que se estacionarán junto a una puerta que parecía la entrada principal del edificio, todo parecía demasiado sospechoso.

Nick siguió las instrucciones consciente de que los estaban observando y por el espejo retrovisor vio a un guardia caminando detrás de ellos.

Cuando al fin se estacionaron caminaron hacia la puerta tomándose todo el tiempo suficiente para observar cada detalle de ese lugar, como la cámara de seguridad que había sobre la puerta y la cerradura con tarjeta. No necesitaron ninguna llave porque la cerradura se abrió automáticamente.

Dentro había una chica, una hermosa loba de pelaje café que tenía los ojos marrones con reflejos dorados y una figura atlética. Llevaba una vestimenta negra y no mostraba ninguna identificación, pero por su porte se veía que era una oficial. Se veía claramente que llevaba un arma de calibre nueve.

"Gracias por venir oficiales, los están esperando" Dijo la chica con una sonrisa, intentando disimular las ojeras que mostraban falta de sueño.

Fuese lo que fuese Nick y Judy podían darse cuenta de que lo que ocurría no parecía ser nada bueno ya que la chica no les había dicho su nombre y ni siquiera les había pedido que entregaran sus armas.

La loba los condujo por una serie de pasillos cortos hasta lo que parecía ser una sala de conferencias, una pantalla plana de televisión ocupaba toda una pared.

A pesar de que se habían esmerado en la decoración esa sala les daba escalofríos.

La chica hiso un gesto con la cabeza señalando dos sillas de oficina que estaban al lado de un gran escritorio" Siéntense, por favor el señor McPache estará con ustedes…"

"¿El Dr. McPache…?" Preguntó confundida Judy ¿A caso había escuchado bien? O tal vez estaba tan cansada que estaba alucinando.

"Comandante McPache Grant" Dijo la chica.

"¿Comandante?" Preguntó Nick sorprendido.

"Comandante de la Agencia de Seguridad Nacional de Zootopia" Dijo la chica dando un leve parpadeo y se fue.

Nick comenzó a inspeccionar la habitación y encontró cinco cámaras pensando que apostaría lo que fuera a que el Dr. McPache, comandante o lo que fuera los estaba observando. En el otro extremo había una segunda puerta que parecía algo pesada y difícil de abrir.

Por su parte Judy seguía confundida, no estaba muy segura de que se trataba todo eso, pero tal vez era una trampa, así que calculaba cada movimiento tratando de descubrir que era lo que ocurría.

La puerta por la que había entrado y había salido la chica se abrió de pronto. Nick y Judy vieron al comandante McPache entrando en la sala, llevaba un traje gris obscuro y a pesar de que era el mismo doctor que trabajaba en la morgue del Precinto uno la dureza de su semblante lo hacía verse como un animal completamente diferente ya que ni siquiera se había tomado la molestia de saludarlos. Simplemente cogió una silla y se sentó.

Nick dio un paso hacia McPache y con una mirada retadora pregunto "¿Dónde están Spunky y Andrew?"

El Dr. McPache se quitó una pelusa de su corbata. Si acaso se sentía amenazado por la mirada de furia de Judy y la pregunta de Nick, lo estaba disimulando muy bien, porque no lo demostraba.

La loba entro parándose detrás del respaldo del comandante McPache, cruzando los brazos a la altura del estómago, perfectamente colocada para coger rápidamente su arma.

"¿Saben cuales son las razones por las que están aquí, oficiales?" Preguntó McPache.

"Tengo mis sospechas" Contestó Nick molesto.

"¿Dónde están Spunky y Andrew?" Preguntó Judy.

"¿Spunky?" McPache no se inmuto hasta precia que intentaba no sonreír.

La loba se acerco a la pared que tenia la pantalla de televisión y pulsó el botón de encendido. De pronto apareció una imagen que mostraba una oficina.

Spunky, Andrew y Loui aparecieron en la imagen sentados, esposados y con los ojos vendados. Había un orangután detrás de ellos y estaba apuntándolos con un arma.

"¿Loui?" Preguntó confundida Judy sintiendo que el corazón le latía con fuerza ¿Qué hacia ella allí?

La ira rugía en la cabeza de Nick.

"Díganme porque no debería ordenarle al sargento que les meta dos balas en la cabeza a sus amigos" Dijo con voz arrogante McPache.

Judy se obligó a no mirar a la pantalla, nunca se había sentido así antes, el coraje se había apoderado de ella.

"Si ellos mueren, usted también" Dijo Nick colocándose en posición defensiva frente al mapache.

"Me aburro" Contestó McPache.

"¿Qué ganaría su organización matándolos?" Nick preguntó.

"Ellos son inocentes, son civiles" Los defendió Judy.

"Dejaron de ser civiles cuando ustedes los involucraron en su investigación y hackearon el sistema del ASNZ. Ustedes les pusieron esa arma en la cabeza"

"Nosotros nos haremos responsables de lo que ellos han hecho ¡Tiene que liberarlos!" Ordenó Judy.

"Les haré una pregunta: ¿Porque no debería de hacer que les disparasen? Somos una organización secreta y nos estamos arriesgando al máximo y no exagero en lo absoluto" McPache seguía tranquilo sin alterar el tono de su voz.

"Doctor McPache…comandante McPache, nos ha llevado meses seguir la investigación. Usted sabe más que nadie el alcance que puede tener este caso, sospechamos que no solo son casos de homicidios aislados y no puede culparlos a ellos ¡Nosotros somos responsables de todo!" Decía Judy casi rogando para que el mapache comprendiera lo que le estaba diciendo.

"Si no podemos contar con su total lealtad y cooperación sus amigos no nos sirven de nada. No me serviría de nada" Dijo McPache con su mirada clavada en Nick y Judy.

"¿Qué es lo que quiere?" Preguntó Nick dando un paso hacia el comandante mirándolo con desconfianza y rabia.

"El tiempo corre en contra de la investigación, así que esto es lo que hay, oficiales: Necesitamos poner en marcha un nuevo equipo táctico cuanto antes. Los militares normales e incluso nuestras fuerzas especiales no son apropiados para esto. Necesito tener un equipo en quien confiar. También necesito que alguien lidere a ese equipo. He reducido la lista a nueve candidatos. Otros cuatro y ustedes" Mapache dijo sin inmutarse en lo más mínimo.

"¡Pero que suerte!" Dijo Nick en tono sarcástico.

"¿Y todo esto que tiene que ver con nuestros amigos? Ellos no están preparados" Judy dijo bajando las orejas intentando no mirar a McPache, ya que sentía que ese animal era la fuente de su rabia en ese momento.

"Quiero que me den su palabra de que si pasan la prueba se unirán a nosotros. Pertenecen al ASNZ o no" McPache dijo levantándose de su silla mirándolos fijamente.

"¿O si no que? ¿Matarán a Spunky, Andrew y a la gata?" Dijo Nick prácticamente gritando.

McPache hizo un gesto con la cabeza a la loba y ella pulsó un botón en la pared.

"¿Gus? Quítales las esposas y las vendas a los chicos y llévalos al cuarto de combate" Dijo la chica y luego apagó el monitor.

Judy se acercó a McPache, mirándolo de frente y con una mirada retadora le dijo "¡No entiendo todo este malito drama!"

"Para aclararlo si hubiera querido ser dramático hubiera actuado de una manera muy diferente" Dijo el comandante sin alzar la voz, ya que seguía tranquilo.

"Estoy a un paso de clavarle una bala" Dijo Judy a punto de perder el control.

"No me importa. Sus amigos están aquí porque infringieron las medidas de seguridad. Como vamos a ocuparnos de so es otro tema. Ahora mismo tenemos que dejarnos de tonterías e ir al grano"

"Loui no tiene nada que ver con esto, ni siquiera sabía del caso que estamos investigando ¡Solo es mi amiga!" Judy decía aun de frente al comandante.

"Maldita sea, díganos que es lo que quiere" Nick decía molesto interponiéndose entre Judy y McPache.

"Ya les dije lo que necesitaba" Contestó el mapache sonriendo de una manera victoriosa.

"¿Lideres de su nuevo equipo?" Preguntó Judy.

McPache asintió y dijo "Tengo que seleccionar al nuevo equipo hoy porque si tenemos mucha suerte, puede que este equipo tenga que ponerse en marcha en días, quizá en unas horas. No tengo tiempo para convencerlos ni levantarles el ego"

"¿Y entonces quiere asustarnos?" Bufó Nick, ya que no pensaba intimidarse por ese mapache arrogante.

"¿Qué pasará con nuestro trabajo en el ZPD?" Judy arrugaba la nariz, intentando no perder el control.

"Bueno… Eso ya lo habláremos si es que pasan la prueba, pero les advierto que todo el que trabaja en mi organización tiene doble identidad" McPache dijo sentándose de nuevo en la silla.

"Debería haberlo imaginado antes. Es lo más lógico: Usted es un forense justo y dedicado en la morgue y en el ASNZ es un maldito…" Gritó Judy.

"Suponga lo que quiera oficial Hopps. Nuestros descifradores de códigos han estado trabajando a contrarreloj para determinar la ubicación del laboratorio central conectado con el que ustedes desarticularon. No nos hemos arriesgado a atacar esa ubicación porque puede que haya más. Si nos equivocamos puede que nuestros enemigos desaparezcan y perderíamos su rastro, o bien liberaríamos a los priones inmediatamente. Hemos recuperado suficiente información como para estar razonablemente seguros de que tienen una fecha limite predeterminada, así que no queremos apurarlos. Y además ustedes han estado investigando este caso por su cuenta arriesgándolo todo y sin recursos ¿Acaso el ZPD o el ZBI los ha apoyado en algo?" McPache decía aun tranquilo sin sorprenderle la rabia con la que le hablaban Nick y Judy.

"¿Por qué tanta prisa para entrenar a un equipo de asalto? ¿Acaso nos quieren utilizar como carnada?" Preguntó Nick tranquilizándose un poco ya que no iba a permitir que el coraje lo dominara.

"Yo no he dicho eso. Mi intención es que un equipo se infiltre de manera encubierta en las instalaciones que tenemos bajo vigilancia"

"¿Infiltrarse para qué? ¿Para encontrar más laboratorios?" Preguntó Judy con la garganta seca.

"¿Qué le hace pensar que hay más laboratorios? Una vez que atacamos el laboratorio clandestino, el resto probablemente haya seguido un protocolo de algún tipo…" Nick decía preocupado.

"Es muy probable" Interrumpió McPache "Pero tenemos que seguir adelante con lo que tenemos, además no dejo de pensar que quizá creen que están a salvo. Ante la falta de más información, una infiltración silenciosa es nuestra mejor opción" McPache movió sus patas y echó hacia atrás su espalda como si estuviera estirándose después de un largo día de trabajo.

"Y con todos los grupos de operaciones que existen como el ZBI ¿Quiere formar un nuevo equipo con una gata loca? Ahí fuera hay animales con mucha más experiencia que unos oficiales que trabajan en el precinto uno a los cuales el jefe Bogo ni siquiera toma en cuenta ¿Le suena el nombre de Jack Savage? Él podría liderear a su equipo. Pregúntele a la oficial Hopps, aunque para mí no es más que un imbécil" Nick dijo intentando tomar aire, ya que su respiración sonaba forzada.

Judy solo puso sus ojos en blanco, no estaba con el humor de hablar de esa liebre, aunque sabía que Nick tenía razón ¿Para que los querían a ellos?

"Es mas complicado de lo que se imaginan oficiales" Dijo McPache señalando la puerta "Yo no he dicho que ustedes han sido los elegidos, tenemos el resto de posibles candidatos del equipo en la sala adyacente: Todos son duros, tienen experiencia y lo reconozco; mucha más experiencia que sus amigos. Son militares: La chica pertenece a la Armada de Zootopia, otro forma parte de la Unidad de Servicio Táctico y los dos últimos de Zootopia Force. Todos ellos tienen años de experiencia en combate. Pero a pesar de que sus amigos son simples civiles se que tienen otras cualidades. Los he estado observando y su equipo es único en todos los sentidos, pero no tenemos tiempo para hablar de ello ¡Tenemos que decidir quién se quedará en el equipo ahora mismo!" McPache por primera vez se escuchaba emocionado como si llevara meses planeándolo todo.

"¿Y que quiere que hagamos? ¿Jugar a piedra, papel o tijera para ver quién gana el puesto?" Se burló Nick.

"Berta ¿Ya tienes todo listo?" Preguntó McPache dirigiéndose a la loba ignorando completamente el sarcasmo del zorro.

La loba se dirigió a la segunda puerta que se encontraba en la habitación y la abrió diciendo "Oficiales hagan el favor de venir por aquí"

Nick y Judy se quedaron mirando por unos segundos un tanto desconfiados.

"Demasiado drama para resolver un tema de recursos humanos ¿No creen?" Nick dijo sin moverse, ya que no confiaba en McPache.

El comandante se quedó sentado sin inmutarse e hizo un gesto con la cabeza señalando la puerta.

El zorro y la coneja se acercaron lentamente con mucha precaución y desconfianza al cuarto obscuro que había detrás de la puerta. Echaron un vistazo a lo que había al otro lado.

En la pared del lado derecho había cuatro animales vestidos de civiles: tres sentados y una chica de pie. Todos parecían duros, confusos y enojados.

Nick se giró hacia McPache diciendo "Todavía no nos ha dicho como quiere que decidamos esto"

El comandante esbozo una leve sonrisa "Berta: ¡Que traigan a sus amigos!"

"Si les pasa algo usted pagara la cuenta" Amenazo Judy al comandante.

Las palabras del zorro y la coneja parecían inútiles ya que de pronto una puerta se abrió: Spunky, Loui y Andrew eran conducidos por un orangután.

"¡Ahora pónganse de pie contra la pared!" Ordenó a los lobos y a la gata el enorme orangután quitándoles las esposas.

"¡No!" Gritaron Loui y Andrew poniendo resistencia.

"¡Tienen que obedecer!" Dijo el orangután empujando a la gata y al lobo contra la pared.

Loui y Andrew intentaban luchar, pero Spunky se burlaba de ellos con la mirada ya que sabía que era mejor no oponer resistencia ya que de ninguna manera les mostraría que era un cobarde.

Horrorizados Nick y Judy corrieron hacia sus amigos entrando a la sala mientras los otros animales que se encontraban del otro lado de la habitación los observaban de arriba abajo tan mal que podrían haberles arrancado sus pelajes con la mirada.

"Parece que tenemos otros candidatos" Dijo uno de los animales que era un oso enorme con una gran cicatriz en su rostro.

Spunky, Andrew, Loui, Nick y Judy estaban en silencio parados contra la pared mientras que el orangután se limitaba a sostener su mirada amenazadora.

Spunky no parecía intimidado, seguía esbozando una sonrisa tronando su cuello listo para la lucha que parecía inevitable.

"¡Esta bien lo confieso! Hackeamos la red del ASNZ, pero fue idea de Spunky" ¡No me maten esto no es un videojuego y solo tengo una vida!" Gritaba Andrew temblando del miedo escondiéndose tras Spunky.

"¡Ya que hoy vamos a morir! ¿Podrían traer al menos dos botellas de tequila?" Gritó Loui sintiendo como su barbilla temblaba.

Nick miraba con rabia a sus contrincantes mientras Judy sentía que estaban a punto de morir cerrando sus ojos y respirando hondo.

"Si vas a morir al menos dile a Nick la verdad" Murmuraron las pulgas zoombis.

"Ni..Nick..Yo..Yo" Judy tartamudeó sin ni siquiera pensar lo que decía sintiendo que su pulso se aceleraba.

"¡Vamos dilo!" Gritó Spunky.

"¡Cállate lobo está en eso!" Dijo en tono molesto Loui.

"Nick…Yo…me…" Judy decía sintiéndose una tonta obviamente no era el momento y se sentía incapaz de decirlo.

No podía decirle a Nick frente a todos que le gustaba, que estaba realmente enamorada de él …Las pulgas zoombis estaban equivocadas, había que mantener la calma, aun había una dignidad que defender si es que había una pequeña posibilidad de salir con vida.

"Nick…yo… iré al baile de invierno con Jack Savage"

Un silencio sepulcral invadió la sala, el orangután se marchó y cerró la puerta al salir.

Escucharon como se cerraba el cerrojo y la voz de McPache que decía: "¡Que empieza el juego!"

OMMMMMMMMYYYCAAAAAAAT!

BLLUELILLY #MADURA!

¡Hasta el próximo capitulo!


	18. ¿Invencibles?

Desde California…hasta Zootopia llega el capitulo 18! Yeiiii!

Hola a todos primero mil gracias por sus comentarios… ya se, ya se… mil disculpas por tardarme en escribir este capítulo, como saben es difícil encontrar tiempo, pero les prometo que, aunque me tarde seguiré el fic.

Nunca pensé que llegaría a este punto….Siii hemos logrado llegar juntos a la II parte de Destiempo y cuando comencé a escribir me dije a mi misma que no quería ser la típica escritora, trato de que la historia siga su ritmo, a veces los capítulos son muy largos y como este es muy cortito, pero recuerden que este fic tiene su vida propia y quiero que siga manteniendo la magia que hay en él.

Mil disculpas a mi beta sneak reader ya que no me dio tiempo de mandarle el borrador, pero esto será una sorpresa divertida para él y espero no me aniquile con su calificación (Buuuu!)

En fin, espero que disfruten el cap y esta vez haré algo diferente, les dejare por adelantado la canción en la que me base para escribir la ultima escena de este cap, por si quieren escucharla: (Fighter. Sumo Cyco) y sin más ¡Que empiece el juego!

DESTIEMPO

II PARTE

 **¿Invencibles?**

"Nick…yo… iré al baile de invierno con Jack Savage"

Un silencio sepulcral invadió la sala, el orangután se marchó y cerró la puerta al salir.

Escucharon como se cerraba el cerrojo y la voz de McPache que decía: "¡Que empieza el juego!"

Nick estaba pegado a la pared observando a sus oponentes, tenia los nervios de punta por haber escuchado la confesión de la coneja, pero intentaba desesperadamente mantener la compostura. Sentía como le hervía la sangre solo en pensar en la maldita liebre endemoniada ¡Pero de ninguna manera permitiría que Judy lo vieran afectado por ello!

La coneja miraba a su alrededor dándose cuenta de que lo único que los separaba de sus contrincantes era una mesa y unas cuantas sillas plegables, no sentía miedo de enfrentarse a esos animales con cara de matones, pero tenía terror de lo que acababa de confesarle a Nick.

Intentaba calmarse, suspirando sonoramente mientras pensaba si había sido mejor quedarse callada sintiendo un nudo en el estómago ¿Cómo saldría de esa situación? La verdad es que ese comentario había estado mal, muy, muy mal. De repente tenía una sensación de ahogo y su corazón latía tan fuerte que estaba casi segura de que todos podían oírlo.

"Zanahorias…" Nick susurró.

"Demonios, demonios, demonios… Es mejor que le digas a ese zorro que la elefante-víbora te ha obligado "Murmuraban las pulgas zoombis.

Judy sentía que se rompía en mil pedazos ¿Qué debía hacer? ¿Intentar decir algo inteligente?

Nick trataba de mantener la compostura concentrándose en lo que debía decir contando los segundos en su cabeza, ya que no permitiría que esa coneja se diera cuenta de la desilusión que sentía. Cerraba sus patas formando puños.

"Zanahorias…" Volvió a murmurar Nick.

Judy tardó unos segundos en reaccionar a la voz del zorro mirándolo en espera de que dijera algo más, aunque después de esa confesión sería extraño que le dirigiera la palabra con lo que odiaba a esa liebre.

"Piensa, piensa, piensa ¡Torpe coneja! ¿Cómo es que siempre dices tonterías y ahora no tienes nada en mente? ¡Has ganado el premio a la reina del drama!" Se quejaron las pulgas zoombis.

Judy estaba en silencio procesando la situación ya que estaban metidos en un gran problema ¡Tenían que luchar y salvar a sus amigos! Y ella no dejaba de decir tonterías.

"Zanahorias…Olvidemos ese maldito tema" Dijo de pronto Nick y acto seguido le regalo a ella una sonrisa guiñándole un ojo.

Ella sentía como le hervía la sangre ¿Por qué a Nick parecía no importarle? Si no era la primera vez que el actuaba así, pero… ¿Por qué ese zorro idiota se estaba riendo?

"Fin de la discusión ¡Mete tu cabeza en otro tema coneja, como que estamos a punto de morir, por ejemplo!" Loui gritaba haciendo sonido con sus patas para mantener su cerebro ocupado en otra cosa que no fuera sentirse en pánico.

"¿Qué carajos pasa con ustedes? ¡Se supone que deben salvarnos!" Gritó Andrew temblando del miedo.

De mal humor Judy fijó su mirada en los contrincantes ya que, a pesar de todo el drama, sabía que todos se preparaban para la batalla que era inminente.

Spunky parecía que disfrutaba del momento manteniendo una sonrisa listo para el combate.

"No se permite el uso de armas" Ordenó McPache a través de un altavoz ignorando el teatro entre el zorro y la coneja.

La puerta de metal que se había cerrado hacia un momento se abrió violentamente.

"¡Entreguen las armas!" Gritó Berta sin dejarse amedrentar por las miradas furiosas.

Nick asintió entregándole su arma a la loba y Judy hizo lo mismo, sentían desconfianza, pero no había otra opción ya que sabían que había guardias armados vigilando desde arriba. Era mejor seguir el jueguito de McPache, era mejor obedecer que poner aún más la vida de sus amigos en peligro.

Berta salió rápidamente de la sala y fue en ese momento que uno de los contrincantes se puso de pie, era un simio que parecía Hulk, media el triple que Spunky y pesaba más de cien kilos, la mayor parte de ellos concentrados en el pecho y hombros.

A su lado había una jirafa alta y delgada con una larga cicatriz que iba desde su rostro hasta una de las patas traseras era como la versión de Scarface en jirafa.

Junto a la jirafa había un zorrillo que tenía la cabeza rapada, se notaba que era un buen boxeador por la posición de combate que mantenía listo para aniquilar al que se pusiera frente a él y a su lado había un perro de pelaje rojizo, el cual era el único de la sala que sonreía con una expresión desencajada y tétrica con músculos fibrosos.

"Parece que tenemos otros candidatos" Dijo el simio.

Judy lista para la batalla sentía como temblaban sus orejas ya que su nerviosismo aumentaba a cada segundo pensando que tal vez esa noche no terminaría con un balance positivo.

Nick se acercó a la coneja apretando su pata intentando tranquilizarla. Ella dio un pequeño respingo y dio un paso hacia el frente tratando de proteger al grupo ya que lo único que rondaba por su cabeza eran las palabras de McPache "¡Que empiece el juego!" y el miedo que le provocaba con solo pensarlo.

"Pónganse cómodos" gruñó Scarface "Llevamos casi tres horas intentando decidir quién de nosotros debería de liderear este equipo"

"¿De verdad? "Preguntó Nick impulsándose hacia el simio, dando un gran brinco soltando una patada acertándole en el estómago.

El simio soltó un quejido haciendo una mueca ignorando al zorro.

"¡Nick! ¡Sal de mi camino!" Exclamó Spunky dando un gran salto calculando la distancia con precisión con las patas levantadas dándole una patada al simio en donde más le podía doler.

El golpe del lobo había sido atinado haciendo que cayera el simio arrodillado al mismo tiempo que daba un grito ahogado de dolor.

Todos en la sala quedaron sorprendidos con las miradas clavadas en el simio con cara de Hulk.

Spunky agradecía los aplausos imaginarios de sus fanáticos como si hubiera ganado el premio al mejor luchador.

"¡Auch! Le dio en los wafles creo que ahora si necesito un tequila ¡Ese lobo es mi héroe!" Gritó Loui mientras Judy hacia un gesto intentando hacer que la gata se callara.

"¡Lo siento! ¡No sabia que esto iba a pasar!" Gritaba Andrew aterrorizado aun aferrado a la pared con sus garras, refiriéndose a su distracción en Furbook sintiéndose demasiado culpable.

Judy dio un paso adelante ignorando a Spunky y su gran actuación, acercándose con seguridad a la jirafa, sabía que tenía que derribarla ya que claramente era uno de los contrincantes más fuertes, había que ganar esa pelea a pesar de que se sentía cansada y de mal humor.

Aprovechando el coraje que sentía con ella misma por ser una coneja tan torpe se acercó con seguridad a Scarface lista para darle una paliza múltiple, impulsándose con sus patas dio un gran salto y con un gancho a la izquierda volado acertando en largo cuello de la jirafa, lo cual hiso que emitiera un gruñido sordo despalmándose como en cámara lenta poco a poco sobre la mesa que había en la sala.

"¡Esto me gusta! ¡Somos invencibles!" Exclamó Loui acercándose a Judy y la jirafa dándole pequeños patadas.

"Ellos no han visto nada aún" Dijo la coneja chocando sus patas con la gata.

Mientras Loui y Judy celebraban, el perro con la sonrisa de Joker miraba con asombro como sus dos compañeros habían caído, de pronto sintió un dolor intenso en su pata ya que Nick se había girado inesperadamente y lo había golpeado de puño en el rostro.

El Joker no gritó, pero hiso un gesto de dolor a lo que el zorro aprovecho y sin darle tiempo de reaccionar golpeándolo justo junto a la nariz haciendo que saliera despedido hacia el otro lado de la pared de metal.

El simio por su parte intentaba levantarse a pesar del dolor que sentía, pero Spunky no perdió tiempo dándole un fuerte pisotón y una patada en el pecho así derrotándolo definitivamente.

Judy seguía golpeando con gran fuerza a Scarface sintiendo la adrenalina al tope.

Mientras Loui no dejaba de dar brincos y hablar diciendo "No es por incomodarte, pero ¡Tienes que decirme que esta pasando con ese zorro! Te dije que lo trataras mal, pero de eso a …"

"¡Cállate Loui! Te puede escuchar ¿Alguna vez has tenido un día tan terrible?" Preguntó Judy en voz baja, tenia que concentrarse y esa gata la estaba distrayendo. Y en cada golpe seco que le daba a Scarface ya no sentía dolor, pero si veía estrellas y luces como flashes y relámpagos.

"Quizá la semana pasada" Dijo la gata algo pensativa mientras danzaba alrededor de Judy y la jirafa.

Spunky sabía que tenía controlado al simio así que aprovechando se acercó al zorro que observaba como el Joker intentaba recuperarse gimiendo del dolor.

"¿Estas bien por lo que acaba de confesarte la coneja?" Preguntó el lobo mientras seguía en posición de ataque.

"Lo que duele nunca se olvida" Contestó Nick encogiéndose de hombros sin saber a como responder a esa pregunta.

"Li qui duili ninqui si ilvidi" Lo arremedó Spunky y continuo "¿No sería muy egoísta de nuestra parte hacer añicos a esa maldita liebre?"

"Tengo que pensar en un plan, tengo que hacer algo diferente…" Nick decía mientras calculaba su próximo movimiento sabiendo que tenían que seguir atacando.

"Supongo" Dijo Spunky.

La mirada del zorro y el lobo se encontraron al mismo tiempo. Nick sentía un nudo en el estomago sin saber a qué se refería exactamente con el cambio de plan que debía hacer ya que 'El encanto Wilde' parecía no estar dando resultado.

"Ella y yo somos amigos, y eso no va a cambiar" Dijo Nick bajando su cabeza terminando la conversación.

Spunky se encogió de hombros restándole importancia a la situación, quería ayudar a su amigo, pero encontraría otro momento.

Por su parte el Joker aprovechando la distracción de Nick y Spunky se había recuperado con una impresionante demostración de flexibilidad y agilidad gritando "¿Van a seguir luchando o se quedaran conversando como idiotas?"

Spunky levantó sus patas en el aire sonriendo con su postura de karate listo para enfrentarse al Joker.

El perro se balanceaba de manera agresiva gruñendo, haciendo que su pelaje se erizara.

Andrew que aún se aferraba a la pared comenzó a estremecerse al darse cuenta de que el Joker estaba muy cerca de él y podía observar cómo ese perro lo miraban fijamente con los ojos inyectados de sangre.

El zorro corrió hacia el Joker y tiró de una de sus patas lo que hizo que lanzara un bufido sacudiendo su hocico de un lado a otro sin control mientras mostraba una sonrisa endemoniada en su rostro.

"Andrew muévete!" Rugió Spunky.

Apenas el lobo había terminado de decir esas palabras, cuando el perro se había abalanzado con una fuerza increíble sobre Andrew aplastándolo contra la pared.

Judy al escuchar los gritos de Spunky había intentado detener el ataque del Joker con su propio cuerpo, pero había sido inútil ya que el perro había reaccionado a tiempo y con un gran salto la había esquivado y ella había terminado estrellándose contra la pared.

"¿No me digan que la perfecta Judy Hopps ha fallado?" Se burló el Joker soltando una risa ahogada.

"¿Estas bien Zanahorias?" Preguntó Nick preocupado poniéndose de cuclillas frente a ella observando lo cansada que se veía. Le retiro las orejas que caían por su rostro y al tacto, sintió lo fría que estaba.

Judy se limpiaba la sangre de su frente que caía por sus ojos, de pronto sintió un espasmo al contacto con el zorro que levantaba sus orejas lentamente, como si le hubiera dado una descarga dándole fuerzas para seguir la batalla.

"¡Eres rápido infeliz!" Dijo Judy levantándose con ayuda de Nick y dándose cuenta como ese perro seguía aplastando a Andrew.

"Deberíamos de habernos conocido en otras circunstancias ¡Seriamos un buen equipo!" Gritó el Joker.

"No acostumbro a asociarme con locos" Contestó Judy calculando cada movimiento.

"ja ja ja ja ja" Reía descontroladamente el Joker.

Andrew percibió la fetidez de el aliento del Joker, intentando alejarse con todas sus fuerzas.

"¡Ni te muevas imbécil o te mueres aquí mismo!" Gritó Nick al observar como el Joker tomaba a Andrew por el cuello.

"Hipócrita! El zorro criminal ha hablado…En el fondo seguimos siendo depredadores sedientos de sangre. Y matar es en realidad la conducta más natural. Todos saben la clase de criminal que eres, en el fondo no hay diferencia entre matar o robar" El Joker hablaba mientras caían fluidos faciales sobre su pelaje.

Andrew reaccionó a pesar del miedo que sentía, logrando zafarse del Joker se fue plegando hacia una esquina asustado.

Spunky se abalanzó contra el perro doblando su pata propinándole un gran golpe haciendo que un hilo de sangre oscura brotara de la pata del animal.

"Ni te muevas imbécil o te mueres aquí mismo" Dijo Spunky y con sus rápidos reflejos característicos giró para reventar de un solo golpe el cráneo del Joker.

Andrew que seguía en la esquina mantenía una mirada de terror mientras se hincaba de rodillas sin poder creer lo que acababa de presenciar.

Spunky como animal tranquilo, calmado, siempre sereno, que nunca se dejaba dominar por las emociones intento no dejarse irritar por la actitud asustadiza de Andrew ya que a final de cuentas todos habían terminado allí por su culpa.

Spunky no dejaba de golpear con fuerza al perro ya aniquilado, como si quisiera borrarle de la cara esa sonrisa burlona que aún mantenía.

Nick y Judy miraban asombrados como el Joker se retorcía en el suelo mientras Spunky seguía golpeándolo una y otra vez.

Spunky sentía el dolor en sus puños, pero, aun así, no se detenía, continuaba golpeándolo y golpeándolo, se escuchaba el crujir de los huesos, pero había perdido completamente la noción, tanto que no sabía si eran los suyos o los del Joker que sangraba profusamente sin quitar una sonrisa de su cara.

El simio seguía derrotado retorciéndose del dolor y por su parte Loui seguía dando pequeñas patadas a la jirafa que seguía tirada sobre la mesa, las patadas poco a poco se hacían más salvajes y fue en ese momento que se escuchó un estallido seco y un chillido, ya que Scarface se había levantado y con su largo cuello dio un fuerte golpe a Loui haciéndola caer sobre una de las sillas plegables.

Judy que poco a poco se recuperaba del golpe, de un solo brinco había logrado reaccionar a tiempo y tomando una de las sillas y comenzó a golpear con fuerza a la jirafa, ya no importaba si la sangre que brotaba por su frente nublaba su vista.

Scarface recibía una y otra vez golpes, pero Judy de ninguna manera ella se daría por vencida ya que tenía que estar segura de que esa maldita jirafa no volviera atacar, así que la tomó por el cuello y luego la golpeó contra la mesa una vez más. Un fuerte crujido y un chorro de sangre comenzó a brotar del cuello del animal.

De pronto un gran silencio invadió la sala, solo se lograban escuchar los golpes que Spunky seguía dando al Joker.

"¿Qué nadie quiere luchar contra mí?" Dijo de pronto el zorrillo que había observado la pelea sin decir una palabra viendo derrotados a sus compañeros.

Nick que se había colocado al lado de Andrew, entrecerró sus ojos y asintió poco a poco.

"Acércate zorro" Lo retó el zorrillo.

"Deberías preocuparte porque te superamos en número" Dijo Spunky deshaciéndose del cuerpo del Joker aventándolo por el aire como si solo fuera una basura en su camino, mostrando sus puños ensangrentados parándose al lado de Nick y Andrew.

Judy al darse cuenta de que Scarface había sido aniquilada y que ya no figuraba en la competencia comenzó a avanzar hacia el zorrillo con una mirada retadora, ya no tenia nada que perder y por lo menos en la lucha tendría una oportunidad de demostrarle a McPache que ellos podían vencer a cualquiera que se atravesara en su camino.

"¡Zanahorias retrocede!" Gritó Nick asustado sintiendo que ella corría peligro de verdad.

Judy se negaba a tenerle miedo a un zorrillo a pesar de que seguía sangrando y sentía dolor en todo su cuerpo.

"¡Judy!" Grito Spunky en un tono de advertencia, pero ella seguía acercándose cada vez mas al zorrillo salvaje.

Loui dio un brinco tomando un micrófono imaginario y mostrando que tenía buenos pulmones grito:

"Tenemos una nueva lucha! Bienvenidos todos los ciudadanos de Zootopia luchaaaraaaaan de dos a tres caídas, sin límite de tiempo En esta esquina tenemos al zorrillo apestoso"

Spunky comenzó a chiflar lanzando una serie de insultos intentando hacer callar a la gata loca.

El zorrillo comenzó a dar brincos con sus patas en alto, agitando su abundante pelaje y haciendo ademanes demostrando que era un zorrillo fuerte de gran musculatura.

Loui continuo con la presentación diciendo "Y en esta otra esquina tenemos a la hermosa pero temible Judy Hopps, campeona de Zootopia"

Las ovaciones que recibió la coneja por parte de Andrew y Spunky superó cualquier ruido que había en la sala, mientras Loui hacia una divertida reverencia. Por su parte Nick estaba nervioso sintiendo que debía evitar esa pelea a como diera lugar.

El zorrillo al darse cuenta de que Judy seguía avanzando hacia él, movió la cola diciendo "Si te acercas más sabrás de lo que soy capaz" Con sus ojos inyectados en sangre observándola con odio.

"La guerra mas grande que puedes luchar es la que tienes dentro de ti" Contestó Judy que seguía avanzando, ignorando la advertencia.

"¿Estas lista gran oficial Hopps? Hace un tiempo eras mucho mas divertida, antes de que se te uniera el oficial Wilde" Dijo el zorrillo en un intento de provocarla mirándola fijamente.

El silencio volvió a gobernar por unos segundos y el único sonido perceptible eran las gotas de sangre de la frente de Judy que golpeaban el suelo, el tiempo parecía haberse congelado, las respiración agitada de Nick aumentaba el nerviosismo de Spunky, ya que la batalla se acercaba y todos lo sabían.

"¿Qué nadie te ha dicho que yo siempre estoy lista para luchar?" Judy se lanzó de un solo salto hasta quedar al frente del zorrillo dispuesta a combatir a muerte si era necesario.

Ella comenzó a dar golpes con fuerza al zorrillo, los ataques de Judy eran conocidos por ser rápidos y precisos y esa noche no era la excepción.

El zorrillo, aunque no podía esquivar todos los golpes de la coneja, de pronto afiló sus garras en el suelo y embistió a Judy con gran furia usando sus afiladas garras.

Ella cayó al suelo después del poderoso golpe diciendo "El señor apestoso quiere jugar este juego ¡Veamos qué tan rápido eres!"

Nick intentó correr hacia donde había caído Judy, pero recibió un codazo por parte de Spunky que con la mirada le hiso entender que esa era una lucha entre la coneja y el zorrillo, ya nada podían hacer para evitarla.

Judy se levantó de un brinco sintiendo que ya nada tenia que perder y por lo menos en la lucha tendría una oportunidad de desquitarse del coraje que le provocaba intentar negar lo que sentía por Nick, se suponía que en Zootopia las presas no se enamoraban de los depredadores ¿Por qué estaba ella llena de esos sentimientos tan intensos?

Intento sorprender al zorrillo y sin pensarlo se lanzó contra él dando golpes, alternando el ataque con movimientos defensivos, esquivando las garras de ese maldito zorrillo apestoso, haciendo gala de su velocidad y habilidad para luchar, así demostrando por que era una de las mejores oficiales del ZPD.

El zorrillo tiraba golpes hacia los puntos débiles de la coneja y fue cuando ella comenzó a embestir a patadas. La primera le dio en el hombro y la segunda le dio en el pecho haciendo que él sangrara un poco y la tercera patada que ella dio con fuerza fue nuevamente en el pecho, lo que ocasionó que el hilillo de sangre se transformará en un fluido abundante y doloroso.

Judy cayó al suelo sintiendo que apenas podía sostenerse mientras quitaba la sangre de sus ojos.

De pronto Nick y Spunky comenzaron a gritar desesperadamente intentando avisar a Judy de que estaba en total peligro, pero ella seguía en el suelo intentando recuperarse.

La coneja sintió un liquido en su cara y fue entonces que sintió un dolor agudo en sus ojos, comenzó a tallarlos cayendo en la cuenta de que era un líquido mal oliente ¡Si que era una torpe coneja! ¿Cómo había olvidado el arma secreta de los zorrillos?

Nuevamente y de un solo brinco ella con una fuerza que no se explicaba de donde había salido redobló su ofensiva y para cuando el zorrillo había reaccionado, ya estaba hincado recibiendo la paliza de su vida a cargo de esa coneja que apenas un minuto antes había roseado con su más temida arma.

El zorrillo recibió una patada en la tráquea que lo dejo sin respiración y con el rostro sobre el suelo, a punto de asfixiarse por la sangre que brotaba de todo su cuerpo bajo los hombros en señal de derrota.

La coneja se dejó caer al suelo sintiendo su respiración acelerada ¡Los habían vencido y dominado! Le temblaban sus patas sintiendo una inyección de adrenalina.

"¿Cuánto duró esto, Berta?" Se escuchó la voz de McPache por el altavoz.

"Diez coma cinco segundos" La voz de esa loba se escuchaba aburrida "Once coma nueve segundos si se cuenta desde que se cerró la puerta"

Nick comenzó a acercarse hacia Judy y el resto de los candidatos que ya hacían tirados en el suelo lo miraron, y parecía que uno de ellos, el simio que había sido el primero en ser derrotado, iba a decir algo, pero captó una mirada de Spunky que le hizo morderse la lengua. No era como que había mucho amor en el aire, precisamente.

"Levántense" Gritó por el altavoz McPache con voz tranquila.

Judy aún sentía su pulso acelerado sabiendo que a veces la tranquilidad era peor.

Lentamente el simio y el Joker se levantaron, sin rostro alguno de animosidad y este último incluso después de la golpiza que le había dado Spunky parecía estar divirtiéndose.

Scarface parecía avergonzada y enfadada, mientras que el zorrillo miraba con odio intentándose ponerse de pie tosiendo estrepitosamente, frotándose el pecho ensangrentado y mirando de reojo a Nick que seguía acercándose hacia Judy con cautela.

"¡Exigimos que nos liberen! ¡Ya!" Gritó Spunky.

Las puertas de la sala se abrieron lentamente, dando paso a McPache que mostraba un rostro sereno diciendo "Antes de liberarlos tienen que hacer otras cosas"

Nadie dijo nada por unos segundos.

"¡Ese no fue el trato!" Dijo Nick sorprendido de lo molesto que sonaba.

"La comandante Berta los pondrá al tanto. Todo el grupo se reunirá en el vestíbulo principal en treinta minutos" McPache hizo una pausa y continuo "¡Bienvenidos a bordo!"

Nick que había logrado llegar hasta Judy, sintió su cuerpo frio al tacto y algo dentro de él se hiso un nudo al verla en esa situación. Ella murmuraba algo que él no entendía muy bien y a pesar del olor que desprendía sabía que necesitaba cargarla, le paso una de sus patas por debajo de sus patas traseras y con el otro le sostuvo la espalda.

El zorro contenía la respiración intentando evitar el olor que Judy desprendía del pelaje impregnado de la orina de ese zorrillo.

Andrew y Loui permanecían en silencio preocupados por la condición en la que se encontraba la coneja.

De pronto a todos les pareció oír la risa del Joker ¿Cómo era posible que ese perro siguiera con vida?

"Arréglense" Soltó McPache haciendo un gesto con su pata para que todos salieran de la sala.

Nick comenzó a seguir a McPache mientras llevaba a Judy entre sus brazos lanzándole rápidas miradas para cerciorarse que estuviera tranquila, y que minino continuaba respirando.

Spunky, Andrew y Loui comenzaron a caminar cabizbajos detrás de Nick, manteniendo una expresión preocupada.

La escena era triste, el corazón de Nick latía aceleradamente intentando contener sus lágrimas diciendo "No, te preocupes Zanahorias…te llevaremos a un hospital y te recuperaras" Girando su cabeza encontrándose con las pupilas violetas de la coneja entre gotas de sangre, tenía la mirada cansada y parecía que le pesaba intentando que el sueño no la absorbiera.

Era casi imposible ver a la gran Judy Hopps tan vulnerable ya que ella había luchado contra los peores matones de la calle, con asesinos y con los peores tipos de alimañas durante bastante tiempo, y les había pateado la cabeza, les había disparado y enviado a la cárcel de por vida.

"¡Espero que tengan un médico aquí porque Zanahorias lo va a necesitar!" Gritó Nick sabiendo que se había acabado el tiempo, tenían que hacer algo rápido para evitar que ella cayera dormida.

"Zanahorias" Volvió a llamarla en voz alta "¡Zanahorias!" Sacudiéndola suavemente.

¿Porque a veces ganar una batalla no era todo lo que parecía?

¿Por qué a veces nada tenía sentido?

…

…

….

YYYY…con esto me despido…Nos vemos el próximo capitulo!

¿Qué piensan que pasara?

¿Lograra llegar a tiempo Judy?

¡Espero sus comentarios! See uuuuu!


End file.
